Pay Attention Fabray!
by G3n3ralRedfield
Summary: Quinn Fabray is entering her seventh year at Hogwarts, as if it wasnt going to be hard enough keeping Santanna under control and Captaining Quidditch she had to go and fall in love with the new Gryffindor! Faberry/Britanna and maybe more!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, you guys asked for it, if you want to blame anyone for this other than the sleep deprived writer then I suggest you direct your staring orbs at Pondd at Deviantart who created the photo manips that spurred this on! And possibly yourselves, you made me do this, thanks for all your comments on my one shot and if you want this to carry on then let me know, it can be left as a one shot, but I also have more than enough ammo to carry on, the choice is yours guys!_

Pay Attention Fabray!

Quinn Fabray smoothed down her Ravenclaw tie and glanced down from the astronomy tower casually as the long line of awed and in some cases terrified first years filed through into the famed great hall of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

A small smile found its way across her lips and pushing her glasses back up she glanced across to her best friend, Santanna Lopez.

"San, you DO realise that as a Prefect you're meant to be down there helping the newbie's get oriented in this place?"

The blonde felt compelled to remind her friend of this even though she knew it was more likely for Hagrid to start dancing a jig on the dining table than it was for the Latina to actually embrace her new responsibility.

Rolling her dark eyes the Slytherin glanced over the edge of the window frame Quinn was sat on and shrugged.

"They look just fine from up here Q, besides I don't see why I had to get stuck with Prefect duty anyway, you and Brittany managed to dodge it easily enough!"

Quinn raised a delicate eyebrow and smirked.

"That is because Brittany and myself are Quidditch Captains…plus for some reason McGonagall thought that maybe, just maybe a touch of responsibility would instill some sense into you, personally I think she's mad."

Santanna narrowed her eyes as her arms crossed over her chest petulantly.

"Just because we're friends does not mean I wont push you off the astronomy tower Fabray!"

Quinn just laughed and went back to taking in the scene below her, they were just starting their seventh and final year at Hogwarts and despite her academic prowess her heart just wasn't in it, only her best friend knew where her soul truly lay, and that was on the Quidditch field. Completely unbidden her eyes found themselves locked on the towers of the pitch and if she just closed them she could hear the applause, smell the air rushing past her, hear the whiz of the bludger…her eyes snapped open abruptly at her friends snigger.

"That's tragic Q, seriously you think about Quidditch the way I think about Brit, don't get me wrong it's great you love something that much but…don't you think maybe you should get out there and just get laid before you let your Father push you into his muggle accounting business?"

Regretfully the inner glow she felt whenever she thought about the sport faded under the yoke of resignation and duty her father had literally lay upon her, swallowing the stone of panic that lodged in her throat, her shoulders twitched unconsciously and she studiously avoided the Latina's gaze so as to dodge the questions she knew were brewing.

Her relationship with her parents was complicated, they were muggle born and if not for the legality of her magical schooling they would have ignored the fact she was a witch, as it was they had agreed to support her through the education on the understanding that she then devote her life to being as 'normal' as she could be which meant attending College and working at her fathers accountancy firm.

Santanna knew how much Quinn lived for a sport she hadn't heard of until six years ago and did her best to encourage that love, she also knew that in her opinion Quinn's parents were idiotic, small minded bigots but…it was however easy for her coming from a magical family, to judge others too harshly and so she offered an ear when Quinn wanted to talk but otherwise tried to hold her tongue, not an easy task, so when her friend took a deep breath and changed the subject Santanna let her…for now anyway.

"Enough about me, what about you…have you made up your mind what you're going to do once you've sat the final's?"

Running a hand through her long dark hair and stifling a yawn she shrugged.

"The plan is still the same, Brit wants to work with Dragons and I'm going to be the best kick ass Auror out there, seriously, people wont even remember the names Weasley and Potter when I get my licence!"

The Slytherin's grin was amused but confident and the blonde found herself returning it.

"I don't doubt it for a second…though I'm surprised Brit has no issues with you doing something that dangerous, she panics every time we go out to Quidditch practice let alone the matches."

From the halls of the school they could hear excited mutterings, muted conversations and the general scuffle of returning students milling about looking to catch up with friends they missed over the summer, it was a fun and typical first day back but for some reason Quinn could never get comfortable with the happy crowds and would sneak off to the privacy and solace of the astronomy tower, from the second year onwards her best friend had joined her wordlessly. Quinn never explained and Santanna never asked, it was their own little ritual even though technically this year they should have been in the hall already helping the Professors.

Typically of course Santanna broke the comfortable silence abruptly at Quinn's observation.

"Well it might help if you didn't have to be such a daredevil on the field, for the love of Merlin you even gave Hooch a heart attack at last years final…Brit worries because she thinks I'm going to try all that crazy assed shit you do!"

Polishing her glasses on her tie the Captain shrugged a shoulder.

"It doesn't feel that risky when I'm up there…it makes sense and feels right, I mean sure, a couple of times it may not have paid off…"

Flushing a dark red Quinn trailed off as a dark eyebrow rose in a look of blatant disbelief.

"MIGHT not have paid off? Hmm let's recount shall we, first year you had a second round match with Hufflepuff, as well as losing the match where did you end up?"

"Hey, that really wasn't my fault, if that seeker had watched where he was going I wouldn't have taken out the tower!"

The blonde Captain attempted to defend herself but chewed on her lower lip when Santanna merely glared and prompted her again.

"And…?"

The answer came out in an embarrassed rumble as Quinn admitted.

"And half the Gryffindor viewing gallery."

Nodding her head the Slytherin opened her mouth to continue listing the various mishaps of one Quinn Fabray but the blonde held her hands up in surrender.

"Pax Centurion, I give…so maybe I can play a little risky but you cant argue the results, plus it's the only time I feel alive San…when I'm out there the rush is…it's indescribable!"

Santanna sighed and in a rare display of affection (which she would deny vehemently if anyone ever asked her about it, AND dole out a few bat bogey hexes to boot) slung one arm around her friends shoulders.

"I get it Q…I really do and I hope this year you find your balls and finally let it be known what you want out of life, rather than what your ass wipe folks want."

Sliding off the window ledge of the tower Quinn sighed and straightened her robes then flicked a piece of lint absently off of the dark green stripe on her friends robes, she studiously decided not to address Santanna's comment about her parents, or the fact that she was right…this was their last year, her last chance to decide to fight for she wanted or let go of any dreams she may have had of her own. Instead she chose to lighten the mood.

"I hate to break it to you S but I don't have, nor do I have the capacity, to find any balls."

Smiling politely she ducked the swipe of the Prefects arm and headed toward the door.

"Come on, let's go find Brit and see if there's anybody new starting this year, hopefully I can get there before you corrupt them, and please for the love of Merlin's left testicle would you NOT send the first years down to Myrtle again? last year it took us three nights to mop up all the mess they made when she went after them."

A dark and slightly maniacal chuckle followed her down the corridor as they made their way towards the main staircase.

"Aw come on Q! it was hysterical watching them run out of there screaming and drenched…it's not MY fault the big McG went all muggle on our punishment and made us clean up by hand."

Levelling the infamous eyebrow at her friend the Quidditch Captain reminded the Latina of two key points.

"Okay firstly it was you who got the punishment not me, I helped because I felt sorry for you after Brittany cut you off, you were doing that whole wobbly lower lip thing, if you wont think of the mess and the poor first years, at least think of Brit."

Scowling Santanna remembered the week of hell as she personally thought of it, Brittany had been worse than angry with her, she had been disappointed and even McGonagall at her worst couldn't make San feel as bad as the single look her girlfriend had levelled at her while she comforted the terrified first years.

"Low blow Fabray…see if I get you a date now."

The blonde laughed at her friends irritable grumble and held open the door for a few distracted fifth years to pass through before she replied.

"I can honestly say I'm relieved as Hades that you WONT be setting me up on a date, I would like to date a nice girl after all."

Whatever response the loud Prefect made was lost in a haze of static as for the first time in her life Quinn Fabray was quite simply awestruck.

At the bottom of the stairs and just starting to walk up towards them was the familiar figure of Brittany with…someone new, someone with amazingly lustrous black hair that curled slightly towards the ends as it fell over petite shoulders, someone whose eyes shone with a bright and keen intelligence as well as an openness Quinn had never seen before. Sure, some might say her nose was a little big but the Captain found herself smiling lazily because when the dark haired girl below her smiled you couldn't help but see her whole face light up.

Had she actually been paying attention she would have been aware that she was about to make a monumental pillock of herself, however as her eyes and brain seemed otherwise occupied she missed her footing, didn't hear Santanna's sharp warning and subsequently the Ravenclaw found herself tripping over her own robes and starting a spinning freefall down the stairs.

Brittany looked up and yelped as a mass of limbs and Ravenclaw robes spotted with blonde hair barrelled straight towards her and Rachel Berry, the new Gryffindor student.

There wasn't time to lift a wand and stop it so she merely closed her eyes gripped Rachel's arm and prepared for impact.

Rachel had been enjoying the tour around the famous School and despite being in Gryffindor was glad it had been Brittany, a friendly Hufflepuff seventh year, that Professor Murphy had asked to show her around. She had been very open and friendly, answering as many of Rachel's numerous questions as she could as well as introducing her to so many people she felt a part of everything already.

It was certainly going to be different to the home schooling she was used to but it wasn't until recently that she was considered old enough by her fathers to be left alone. Their jobs as Dragon wranglers meant they went where and when they were needed and they preferred to have their daughter with them while they did so.

They had all agreed however that to have a proper scholastic atmosphere for the year leading up to her N.E.W.T's was very important. The only snag had been that they couldn't guarantee to be home during the holidays but after several very detailed and extensive presentations from Rachel they had agreed that if it came to it she could be home alone.

Rachel Berry was a very good planner, she liked to think that before she stepped into any situation she could factor in the possible problems and potential disasters, her carefully thought out plan to attend Hogwarts had been one of her better ones.

Somehow she hadn't thought to factor into that plan the possibility of tumbling students. Judging from the badge she had briefly glimpsed attached to the blue and silver tie this particular student was meant to be the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain (She admittedly only knew this because Brittany had an identical badge and explained to Rachel what it meant) therefore one would assume she would be graceful and athletic. The blur headed down the grand staircase at mach one was currently looking anything but graceful.

For all her academic knowledge and expert planning even Rachel didn't have time to pull her wand and things seemed to go into slow motion as she cringed and attempted to anchor her feet mentally to the cement step beneath her, at the top of the steps she could see a dark haired Slytherin girl looking just as shocked and concerned, around them the other students were caught between surprise, humour and shock.

Rachel wondered if time in fact had actually frozen when a loudly bellowed word halted the blonde in mid air.

"IMMOBULUS!"

Professor Hooch walked up the stairs using her wand to gently lower the bundle of limbs to the floor before releasing the spell, Quinn sat up abruptly her face fire engine red with embaressment as she fumbled her glasses back on. Hooch scowled and motioned for the Ravenclaw to stand before sighing and putting her hands on her hips.

"What in the name of the dark arts are you playing at Fabray! It's a little early in the school year to be damaging yourself, you could at least wait until the first practice session if not the first match!"

Straightening her robes and trying to ignore the inquisitive chocolate gaze locked on her Quinn cleared her throat.

"Sorry Professor, I was discussing something with Santanna and…um well I think my foot must have got caught in my robe or…or something."

The normally confident Captain swallowed slightly as she trailed off and Hooch raised an eyebrow as Santanna joined them on the stairs.

For her part the Slytherin Prefect flicked a glance at Brittany, then her blonde friend and finally the new girl…realisation hit and she smirked. Finally something other than Quidditch had caught the blondes attention…and caught it fast.

"Quinn just got a little dazzled Professor, she'll be fine and kicking uh…broomstick out on the field in no time!"

Sensing something else behind the Slytherin's words but not knowing what Madam Hooch nodded once and tucking her wand away levelled a finger at Quinn and muttered what would become an all too familiar phrase that year at Hogwarts.

"Pay attention Fabray!"

Nodding and muttering apologies and reassurances the Ravenclaw watched the Professor leave then turned back to the group in front of her, although again she couldn't quite focus on what they were saying as her full attention was locked onto the dark brown orbs in front of her. She found she had to take in a deep breath before speaking and once she did it took her a moment to realise the slightly high pitched voice was her own.

"Hi…um…I'm…"

The words seemed to dry up in her throat and she wondered with a mild panic if the Immobulus charm was still working on her vocal chords.

A sharp nudge in her back solved the dilemma as the rest of the words tumbled out abruptly.

"QuinnFabray…I mean, Quinn, my name is Quinn and…welcome."

She held out a hand which Rachel took in her own warm one and squeezed briefly before smiling shyly.

"Rachel Berry, it's a pleasure, I certainly wont forget you after an entrance like that!"

There were more words but Quinn didn't hear them as she watched Rachel say something to Santanna who nodded, kissed Brittany briefly and then the Blonde Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain was waving at Quinn and walking away with her Rachel…uh with Rachel, not her Rachel…just Rachel, shaking her head she mentally corrected herself.

The Captain blinked a few times then turned to her smirking companion, years of friendship with the dark haired Slytherin meant she knew exactly what was on the tip of her tongue.

"Don't even say it S…I can see you want to but don't okay, I will pay you fifteen galleons if you can resist saying it!"

"Geez Q, all I was gonna say…"

The infamous eyebrow raised and Quinn started marching off towards the tower that housed the Ravenclaw common room, behind her the Latina carried on talking as a huge grin grew with every word she spoke.

"Was that…"

Calling over her shoulder the blonde walked faster hoping to avoid the inevitable punch line.

"Fifteen galleons that's a night out at the Three Broomsticks S!"

Santanna ran the end of her green and black tie through her fingers actually considering it for a few moments before she couldn't help herself, I mean in her defence Quinn had just made it too easy.

"Way to fall head over heels for a girl Fabray!"

The comment was met with a loud groan from the direction of the rapidly disappearing Ravenclaw and chuckles from the students still on the staircase who had witnessed the altercation. Santanna grinned happily and turning on her heel headed after her girlfriend and the new Gryffindor, this year was going to prove to be very interesting after all!


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, a huge big Thank You to everyone who read, flagged the story or me, and especially those brave reviewers! After all it doesn't matter how many people read the story you never know what to change or tweak unless people drop hints! So big up yourselves and um…word to your mothers! (I think that's what all the cool kids are saying these days?) _

_LadySonics: I did consider that but in the end, Santana doesn't let anything stand in her way, ever, when she wants something which is far more of a Slytherin trait, and Rachel consistently puts herself out for Glee clubbers which tends to give her more of an impulsive caring nature, plus this is a little AU anyways with Quinn being much more settled as an individual and S and Brittany also feeling more free to be themselves, but I see exactly where you're coming from lol_

_Lazy to Login: Gotcha ;)_

_Flipflop555: Glad you like it, if I get to anything M rated I may give you a call for assistance lol I like your stuff and have never tried M rated writing!_

_Oh yeah forgot to say last time, I own nothing, Not Glee or Harry Potter, I'm just playing in their toy boxes!_

_After all those addendums, it's back to a suddenly clumsy Quinn…on with the show!_

Quinn managed to avoid any awkward conversation for most of the evening under the guise of ensuring the new Ravenclaw students were settling in, admittedly it was actually the job of Mike and Tina Chang (no relation, at least not yet but they were working on it,) who were the house Prefects.

However a little help couldn't be sneezed at, especially when it effectively managed to deflect any curious questions as to just why she decided to cartwheel down the main staircase instead of taking the usual route. As with all good things the peace didn't last and as soon as the common room was empty of everyone but the Prefects and Quinn she sighed loudly, set the scroll she was working on to one side and looked up into two expectant gazes.

"Go ahead and ask…Tina you've been fidgeting for the last half an hour and Mike I swear if your grin gets any wider you'll develop a flip top head!"

Despite the comment there was no real malice behind it, in fact the blonde was beginning to see the funny side herself and a small smile graced her features as she sat back and waited for the questions to start.

Mike laughed and leaning back the Asian boy kept one arm around his girlfriend Tina while the other he used to slap his knee to emphasise the point he was about to make.

"Seriously Q…YOU lost your footing because of a girl? I mean come on Quinn…this is you we're talking about! The only woman you have ever gone moon eyed over was Ginny Weasley and that was only because she's Captain of the Harpies."

Enduring her friends laughter she nonetheless levelled a glare and with a flick of her wand sent a cushion sailing smack into his face.

"Laugh it up Mikey boy! It wasn't funny, besides you're the one always encouraging me to get out more…and the whole thing with Weasley was different, it was simply admiration of a fellow Quidditch player."

Mike raised an eyebrow and Tina chuckled as she played idly with her boyfriends tie.

"Of course, yes…admiration that caused you to babble like an idiot and drop your broomstick on your foot when she came up to congratulate you on the match against Gryffindor."

Rolling her eyes and admitting, at least to herself, that she would never win this argument she cleared her throat and muttered.

"Moving on…"

Allowing her to sidestep the chasm of embarrassment that was her hero worship of Ginny Weasley, Tina relented and then returned to the topic in hand.

"So…tell us about the new girl then, and why she caused Quinn 'head always in a book' Fabray to take a tumble."

Despite her resolve to appear nonchalant about the whole thing the blonde found her face igniting with a familiar warmth as she recalled the brown haired Gryffindor, unbeknownst to her, her tone lightened and expression smoothed out as she talked about the girl.

"Her name is Rachel, Rachel Berry, she seems really nice and I think she might become part of our little gang…I mean she seemed pretty friendly with Brittany and everyone knows if Brit likes you then San will and she's the most difficult to please."

Mike and Tina glanced at each other as they watched Quinn talk, both wondered if she realised she was projecting the visage of a love struck fool. She was however _their_ fool and if this girl was the one that might help Quinn come out of her shell finally then they silently resolved to do whatever they could to encourage it.

Cutting off the ramble that their friend was falling into Mike cleared his throat and passed her another chocolate frog.

"Okay so she's nice, anything else you want to share because right now all we know is that she's in Gryffindor and is apparently nice?"

Frowning the Quidditch Captain chewed on the frog and considered the question.

"Well…she uh she has dark hair and awesome deep brown eyes, I…I guess the rest I'm just going to have to find out right?"

She grinned and sat back, finally a problem she could set her logical mind to, something new and challenging like how to get to know and then ask out the new girl…Rachel Berry. Closing her eyes she settled back into the overly comfortable sofa and started mentally writing up a plan of attack even as her hand reached for a blank scroll.

Mike looked at Tina and rolling his eyes motioned for them to head out and start the checks, they had lost Quinn the moment she picked up a quill and scroll and they could hear the frantic scribbling of the nib as they headed to the central hall to meet the other Prefects.

"You do realise she's going to go about this all wrong Mike?"

The tall boy sighed and nodded, he had known Quinn since they were five and as much as he loved her like a sister and admired her intellect she also tended to be a bit…dense when it came to personal matters, especially matters of the heart, it was what made her endure a few clumsy dates with the Hufflepuff Beater Finn Hudson, for some reason she thought because they enjoyed the sport they would actually get on…needless to say that did not last past a second date.

"I know…the problem is she just…well she tackles everything like a logical problem, she doesn't seem to understand that when it comes to love logic is about as applicable as garlic on a cheesecake."

"Okay, firstly Garlic on a cheesecake Mike? Gross! And secondly we need to talk to the others and get them to help us with this, Brit and San will definitely help."

"Whoa back up there little Miss Matchmaker! We need to see if this Rachel is actually open to it first, I mean for all we know she likes guys, hunky manly guys with nice abs."

Grinning he flexed his own and laughed as Tina swiped at his arm.

"Okay buzz Killington I admit we need to find that out first, and if there is a chance well we would be really poor friends if we didn't help nudge it in a certain way right?"

Mike nodded decisively and took her hand as they walked into the hall, Brittany and Finn were already there from Hufflepuff as were Blaine and Kurt from Gryffindor, the only Prefects missing were the Slytherin's and no one looked surprised as it was almost expected for them to turn up five minutes late.

Smiling happily Brittany bounced over and hugged them as Finn gave an awkward wave and dopey grin, for their part Kurt and Blaine nodded over at them but we're both too involved with each other to truly greet them.

"Hey guys did you hear about Q? she has def been hit by the cupid dude when it comes to Rachel"

Brittany's excitement was as always infectious and the two Ravenclaw's found themselves grinning back and nodding, Tina grabbed Brit's hand and hopped up and down in place.

"I know! Its exciting isn't it, we might hear more from her this year than what Quidditch play she's planning for the next match or how to improve the efficiency of whatever broom she has this year."

The Hufflepuff nodded back and after a moments thought commented.

"Firebolt X12, that's the broom she has this year, not that you were asking I just couldn't help remembering. Oh! And the really good thing, I think Rachel might like her back because after Q fell and I carried on the tour she kept asking me all these questions, most of which led back to Quinn somehow."

Tina gave a happy yelp and Mike fist pumped, their mini celebration however was cut off when the familiar drawl of Santanna interrupted them.

"That's the good news…the bad news is that we have to rely on Quinn to both realise that she has a chance with the hot new girl and then to actually work up the courage to do something about it."

The others deflated slightly and Santana shrugged.

"Don't mean to be a downer but come on…it took Q three years to figure out why she cringed when guys asked her out, I mean the girl is my sister from another mister but really…sometimes she's so clueless it defies logic."

Taking in her girlfriends disappointed expression the Slytherin pulled Brittany towards her and kissed her quickly before smiling.

"Chin up ducky, that's why she has us right? I mean if anyone can help Captain Oblivious get her girl it's us!"

Brit smiled at the nickname and the fact that despite arriving later than the other's both Slytherin's had made it there within the requisite amount of time. It was as if S knew her girl would be disappointed with her if she didn't take her new role at least half seriously.

"Exactly, first though we need to go get our patrols out of the way then we can get together and start planning out how best to get Quinn to make her move."

This all seemed perfectly reasonable, until they over heard a conversation between Finn and Noah Puckerman. The other Slytherin Prefect was also part of their inner circle…and sadly an infamous man whore, and one who had apparently set his sights on a new target.

Puck greeted Finn with a light punch to the shoulder.

"Hey Finn you see that new girl, man she is fiiiineee! And to be honest the dating pool around here was getting a little shallow."

The mohawked teen grinned and Finn smiled back dopily, it wasn't really his fault, as nice as the boy was he only had two default settings, confused and happily oblivious. Usually it was best for everyone concerned if he stayed in happily oblivious mode. He nodded to his friend and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I saw her earlier she looks really nice, I mean ya know from across the hall she looked cute and she has a nice smile, plus she's not like super tall or freaky intelligent like Quinn was."

Puck slugged his buddy in the arm again and grinned.

"Got a little crush there Finn…I'll tell you what, what do you say to me giving you a hand to getting the girl, I'll forgo the pleasure of getting there first if you want, I mean let's face it if I turned on my charm there's no way she could turn down the chance to polish my wand."

He leered and Finn grinned back despite blushing at his friends crude language.

"Well…I mean wow would you really help me ask her out?"

Puck slung his arm round Finn's shoulders and nodded.

"Sure I will, dating a student isn't a challenge for me anymore besides which there are a lot of hot new professors now, I think I'm gonna try setting my heights on the faculty this year…and to prove how much of a nice guy I am I will help you get the girl!"

Behind them Santana frowned and planting her hands on her hips growled out at the two boys retreating backs.

"Oh it's on Puckerman, you think your dating prowess can rival mine when it comes to ladies huh…we'll see!"

With a swing of her hair she stomped off and grabbing Puck they started their route, Brittany sighed and glanced at the two Ravenclaw's.

"Well, this all got a lot more complicated didn't it? I'll see you guys back here after patrol."

Heading towards the still happily oblivious Finn, Brit took his arm and they headed down their route, Kurt and Blaine had long since started and Mike and Tina shrugged as they took off down their own corridor wondering if Quinn or for that fact Rachel, had any idea of the juggernaut that was barrelling towards them both at high speed.

Things were going to get messy.

After the second great Wizarding war the teaching structure at Hogwarts had changed with some of the original Professors leaving to pursue other careers or retiring altogether. As a result there were several new faculty members and a new Head teacher. It came as no surprise to anyone in the Wizarding community when Minerva McGonagall was made the new head teacher of the school, there were many new applicants for the Professor positions at the academic institute and Minerva had taken a lot of time and thought before assembling the new faculty team.

It was great to have experience but she also wanted a few younger faces, as long as they were competent. After all a new start needed to be just that and she was determined that while the iron of change was still hot she would strike and mould it as much to her will as was possible.

With McGonagall at the helm and the core of her old team still there she set about rebuilding. She had the help of Filius Flitwick who carried on as the charms Professor and Sybil Trelawney who stayed firmly entrenched in her divination post, at first Pomona Sprout was also part of the team but Minerva knew her friend well and had guessed she was thinking of retiring soon, it would be a loss to Hogwarts but Minerva had already spoken with Neville Longbottom about the possibility of taking up the post when and if Pomona did retire.

In addition to this Reb Murphy a retired Quidditch pro was hired to teach Astronomy alongside a severe looking woman named Amelia Cavendish to the post of potions master.

Defence against the Dark arts had been turned into a much more practical course and was compulsory through a students attendance at Hogwarts under command of the ministry. Mistakes had been made in the past and this time nobody wanted to repeat them. That having been said the post of the D.A.D.A Professor was the hardest to hire and they had eventually settled on Percy Weasley, an experienced Auror and veteran of the second Wizarding war.

As well as him they had many guest lecturers and demonstrations to further and then cement a students knowledge in all aspects of their defensive training. All in all it was the strongest and most diverse team they had had in several centuries.

Minerva was proud of them and of her students…most of them at any rate. There were always exceptions she noted as she glanced out of her office window taking in the sight of Santanna Lopez firing a mild hex after a fifth year didn't move fast enough for her, she sipped her tea and let out a sigh before shaking her head and turning back to the new syllabus.

The next morning Quinn was feeling more confident and settled within herself as she gathered her books together into her messenger bag and headed down to the great hall for breakfast, by silent agreement San and Brit were waiting for her as usual and she nodded a greeting.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I was reading, I'm surprised you managed to keep her from the trough for the extra five minutes Brit!"

Brittany chuckled as San growled irritably at her Ravenclaw friend and they trudged into the dining hall.

"It's not my fault I need to get my breakfast on in time, some of us are normal Fabray, we don't exist on words and Quidditch plays."

Rolling her eyes Quinn sat down and poured the juice out before helping herself to bacon and eggs…mostly bacon, there _was _an egg in there as well but you just had to look really, really hard. It took her until the fifth mouthful to realise her friends were gazing at her expectantly and she swallowed nervously.

"What did I put my shirt on inside out again?"

Looking down in a mild panic she let out a breath of relief as she realised that nope all was in order, she looked up again as Santana sighed irritably and threw her hands up to emphasise her exasperation.

"Q…Rachel Berry, what are you going to do about Berry, you want to get a piece of that right?"

Grimacing at San's crudeness she sighed and poked at the lone egg, hiding it under more bacon.

"I want to get her know first S, I'm not like you okay and she…well she's different, really beautiful you know and if I want to do this right I have to take my time and that means getting to know her before I attempt a home run."

Santana raised an eyebrow and snagging some of the blondes bacon shrugged.

"All I'm saying is you wait too long and someone else might try for her, you don't wanna lose out just because of a little stage fright do you Q?"

Brittany taking in Quinn's uncertain and uncharacteristically lost expression, reached over and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Ignore S, she's just cranky because she didn't get any last night, and if you want my opinion I think you're right and that Rachel would appreciate the friendly approach."

Quinn smiled at her soft spoken friend and nodded gratefully before reaching for her juice, it was at that point that the rest of their little group joined them, Puck came over with Lauren a fellow Slytherin who had yet to fall prey to his many advances. Together they slid onto the bench and nodded a greeting to everyone. At the other end of the table Kurt and Blaine joined them snagging the oatmeal from Brittany.

"Morning all, ready for another fun day's learning?"

Kurt mock gagged at his boyfriends fake enthusiasm and yawned.

"Ugh less energy this time of the morning sweetie, some of us are still wishing we were warm in our beds."

"Amen to that!"

Most students still ate within their own house tables but there were more and more mixed tables these days while people tried to forget the divisions the second war had caused. Their table was one such table and although at this end it was mostly the seventh years, further up the table were younger students grouped together.

Puck high fived the smaller Gryffindor then fist bumped Finn as he took his seat along with Sam, another of their inner circle and a Hufflepuff.

Mike and Tina followed soon after and for a while they fell into loose conversation about what they got up to over the summer break, for Puck, Sam and Finn this consisted of women they dated or at least tried to and sports matches both muggle and magical they'd attended. Tina, Mike and Lauren discussed the advanced potions tests they were planning on taking and Quinn started sketching an idea she had had for a play on her napkin and tried to ignore Santana and her less than subtle advice about how to snare Rachel.

She was so intent on ignoring her Slytherin friends advice that she didn't realise it had grown quiet and was about to look up in confusion when a delicate throat cleared itself, her hand reflexively gripped at her glass of juice as she stood up abruptly.

"RACHEL!"

It came out with perhaps a tad more volume than she expected, judging from the shocked look on the brunette's face it was louder than _she_ had expected to.

"Wow…not a morning person Quinn?"

Rachel asked carefully and gave the ghost of a smile as Quinn half sat then stood again before managing to find her normal vocal levels. Steadfastly ignoring the giggling and whispering making it's way round the hall she motioned to the bench beside her.

"Morning Rachel, sorry you just…startled me I guess, I was totally in a world of my own and…uh stuff."

Thankfully Rachel's face relaxed into an understanding smile and she sat gracefully as Quinn shot a panicked look at Santana who merely smiled placidly and gestured with her eyes for the blonde to sit down before she fell down.

"Hey Rachel glad you found us, we were hoping you would, saved you a space and everything."

It was Brittany that spoke and Quinn sighed with relief as she started back in on her breakfast with one eye on Rachel. As a result the Ravenclaw was the only one unaware when egg yolk dribbled down her tie, Rolling her eyes Santana leant forward and whispered into Quinn's ear.

"You'll thank me for this later Q, now watch and learn."

Clearing her throat to get Rachel's attention Santana smiled and leant into the side of Rachel companionably.

"So…Rach, now you're in the inner circle as it were can I ask you a question?"

Rachel frowned slightly but shrugged, there was no reason she wouldn't be honest with the people who had made her feel at home…if she had seen the look of fear on Quinn's face, or maybe even the look of warning on Brittany's she would have thought twice. Had she noticed the rest of the table quieting their own conversations to listen in she would certainly have been suspicious, however she noticed none of this.

"Sure go ahead Santana."

The Latina flashed her a grin and Rachel was uncomfortably reminded of a shark.

"Would you ever do a chick?"

There was a moments stunned silence before several things happened at once, the boys at the table with the exception of Kurt and Blaine almost choked on thin air while Brit and Tina looked on in shock at the blunt question, Rachel's jaw flapped up and down and Quinn…poor Quinn in an effort to lighten the suddenly leaden mood at the table went to stand up and pour tea.

Before today standing up had been one of the easiest things in the world, today however the fates or just stinking luck was not on her side and instead standing turned into one of the biggest disasters in the young Quidditch players life.

_Somehow_ her foot caught in her trouser cuff, _somehow_ her robe sleeve managed to catch and scoop up the jug of coffee, _somehow_ she went flying across the table, _somehow_ on the way the tureen of oatmeal and carafe of coffee went flying straight into Santanna's lap, _somehow_ the orange juice to her side span and drenched Rachel and Puck, _somehow_…_somehow_ she had to get the hell out of there!

Because San was looking at her like she wanted to kill her, given the fact she was wearing oatmeal and her face was splashed with coffee Quinn believed she actually WOULD kill her.

Backing up slowly and trying not to look at the bewildered Rachel (who in Quinn's personal opinion still looked beautiful with Orange juice dripping off the tip of her nose) Quinn held out her hands pleadingly towards Santana.

"S…that was a total accident no matter how it may have looked, I swear!"

In an abrupt move Santana reached for her wand and Quinn bolted in a blur of black and blue, a second ball of black and green so close to her that she really shouldn't have taken the time to look back.

Rachel's voice was the one that called out a warning, a second too late but she tried nonetheless.

"Quinn look out for…"

Rachel closed her eyes in a sympathetic wince as the sound of one very hurried Ravenclaw colliding with a house elf carrying a tower of glasses filled the great hall.

"…The elf."

Rachel trailed off.

Santana had eerily managed to disappear somehow before the last glass hit the floor and from the Professor's table Flitwick stood up and using his wand to clean the mess up levelled a chastising gaze at his Quidditch Captain.

"For Merlin's sake, Pay Attention Fabray!"

As the hall broke into laughter and the elf muttered several words even Puck had never heard of Quinn pulled herself to her feet and gathering up the remains of her pride along with her robes she bolted for the common room to change before potions class.

"Scourgify"

Tina's light voice and wand point cleared the table plus Rachel and Brittany of any mess and she offered a small smile.

"I think she's just nervous about the first day back?"

She commented weakly to Rachel who just nodded still wondering what in the name of Hestia had just happened.

Puck glanced at Finn and grinning widely offered.

"Five galleons says Santana kills her before the end of the day."

Finn laughed and fist bumping his friend accepted the bet, it was only as they were all walking away from the table after they finished breakfast that Lauren mentioned it.

"Did anyone else notice how Rachel never actually answered the question?"

_There you go, a little bit more how I view Hogwarts after Voldemort, the new Professors are mostly mine and a few original characters will pop up, also figured I'd introduce the rest of the gang, anyone you want to hear more from just let me know, next chapter will be mostly Faberry!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Time for some Faberry goodness! I figure Quinn needs a break from making an idiot of herself so it's time to put her back in her comfort zone so she can shine…um at least momentarily anyway as you seem to like unsure clumsy Quinn._

After a quick stop off in the bathroom Quinn tied her hair back and decided to leave her robes off for the rest of the day, given the last two days it seemed prudent and tucking her wand into her back pocket she pushed her glasses up and headed for potions class, or as the case may be, advanced potions class.

The potions master Professor Cavendish was strict but talented and the blonde appreciated the knowledge the woman had to pass on, some of the other students however couldn't see past the Professor's dour countenance and as such the student body in general tended to associate Potions class with a certain sense of dread.

Apart from Quinn, the only class she dreaded was Arithmancy which was the last class of the day and for some reason made less sense to her than a giraffe trying to quote Shakespeare in Russian.

Sliding into the room she felt a tug on her sleeve and glanced over to where Santanna had secured a workbench for them at the back of the room, for a brief moment the blonde tensed but San rolled her eyes and pulled her closer by the sleeve.

"Relax would you…I'm not really going to kill you for what happened at breakfast, though you seriously have to do something about locking up your inner klutz Q!"

Sighing as she fell onto her stool the blonde nodded in agreement.

"I know, just bad timing…I'm working on it and once I get used to things, well get used to _her_ then I'll relax."

The Latina raised two puzzled eyebrows and leant back in disbelief.

"What do you mean get used to her, you make it sound like she's some kind of weird ass medicine Q."

"I just meant she's so beautiful…like the type of beautiful you see in classical paintings and stuff…"

The blonde trailed off under her friends amused gaze.

"Oh boy, you really have got it bad haven't you!"

Before Quinn could answer the girl herself walked in, a smile died on her lips as she saw Puck sleaze in after her and sling an arm round her shoulders, frowning she felt her shoulders slump and turned her gaze back to the bench top where she was pulling out her exercise book and Quill with a certain sense of dread.

_Great, if Puck's interested then that's that, I wont stand a chance! No one has turned him down except Lauren, and that's only because she's making him work for it, even she will give in to him eventually._

Santanna was about to offer a word of comfort when Professor Cavendish walked in and with a flick of her wand the door closed and the blinds came down so they could work better.

Gazing out into the class Cavendish found her eyes resting on first the new student then the familiar and dreaded face of Santanna Lopez grinning back at her cockily.

"Lopez, I'm surprised you bothered to come back this year seeing as you seem to think you know it all already?"

Laughing the Latina shrugged her shoulders.

"I do but I cant deprive my fellow students of my wonderfully developed medulla oblongata now can I?"

"I would hardly describe your brain as wonderfully developed Lopez, especially if you think I'm going to let you sit at the back of my classroom and interrupt one of my best students all year long again!"

Before Santana could reply the Professor turned to Rachel and spared the briefest of smiles before gesturing with her wand to where the terrible two were sat at the back of the class.

"Miss Berry would you please swap with Miss Lopez, that way I have her and Mr Puckerman in my direct line of sight…just in case."

A glare was directed at the two Slytherin's and Rachel obediently picked up her stuff and swapped places with the scowling Santana, Quinn was relieved in a way, as much as she loved her friend she also didn't want to get dragged into any trouble this year. Plus she would be an idiot to turn down the chance to get to know Rachel better so she smiled as the Gryffindor sat down next to her.

For her part Rachel was…cautious, not because she was scared of the tall blonde per se but she definitely _was_ afraid that being around her _and_ so many potions _and _a naked flame could spell disaster.

As if she sensed the other girls trepidation Quinn blushed and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"If it's of any comfort I'm really good in potions and to date have not accidentally turned anyone into anything or spilt anything…um contrary to what you may have seen of me so far."

Her natural friendly demeanour won out over her admittedly small amount of concern and Rachel couldn't help but be charmed by the self deprecating humour of her new potions partner.

"Well as long as you promise not to cover me in anything unspeakable I'd be honoured to be your partner Quinn Fabray…or should I call you Captain?"

She reached out and tapped a neatly trimmed fingernail against the Quidditch Captains badge.

If she had been Santana or Puck she would have come out with something witty and/or provocative, without them there to prompt her she just smiled and answered naturally.

"Most people stick to Quinn or just Q, take your pick."

"Very well then Quinn it is, now what page did she say?"

Quinn flipped open Rachel's book for her to the correct page and they read through the instructions before starting to gather the ingredients carefully, as they work together they find it easy to talk and as they prepare the various herbs and items Quinn relaxes into her self and after passing the pestle and mortar over voices the question she's been mulling over for the past few moments.

"So, Brit tells me you were home schooled before this, how are you settling in, it must be quite a culture shock huh?"

Grinding the snake's fang in the bowl Rachel considered the question, it was very different from learning at home that was for sure but not necessarily in a bad way, in fact if she was honest in a lot of ways it was better.

It helped of course that she had the good fortune to meet someone like Brittany shortly after starting at Hogwarts. She was genuinely one of the worlds nicest people and she had gone out of her way to make Rachel comfortable before handing her off to Blaine and Kurt who were her house prefects, they were really nice guys but a little secular.

It was Brittany who really made her feel like this year would be good for her, already she had met some amazing people and even had the odd offers of a date. She didn't really count Puck's offer as even without Brit having to tell her she had worked out that he hit on anything with breasts. Finn had seemed nice enough…a bit vacant but nice, maybe that was what she needed though.

After spending so much time where the only men around her were her fathers it was nice to be out and about in the world, she chose to ignore the fact that she felt nothing special around the boy, maybe that came after they got to know each other?.

She was getting to know Quinn and that was…nice, well okay it was more than nice…if she was brutally honest with herself she found the tall blonde Quidditch Captain to be highly distracting, the pleasant kind of distracting. Pleasant enough that she had done some asking around, just to further her knowledge of course, but to her disappointment most people seemed to view the Ravenclaw as asexual, in fact Kurt said she was more likely to be found sleeping with a book than anything warm blooded and Rachel still hadn't quite worked out how she felt about the way her stomach had dropped at that answer (she may have also wanted to slap the boy for the comment for no real reason she could discern).

Quinn had only had two dates in her time at Hogwarts, both with the Hudson boy but apparently it didn't go anywhere.

Maybe she should test the waters a little bit, Quinn seemed open to questions and she had answered all those that the girl had asked her in regards to their classes. There was only one way to find out and she cleared her throat as she continued grinding the fang into powder.

"It's definitely a lot more crowded that's for sure, I cant get used to so many people being around all the time, though it's nice…especially the offers of dates, I have never actually been on a date."

The brunette admitted the last part quietly and Quinn looked sideways at her, a little bit of her heart melting at the innocent yet shy admission, The Quidditch Captain paused and then nudged her lightly with an elbow speaking softly.

"If it's any consolation I only ever had two and they kinda sucked."

Rachel smiled slightly and looked up at her through the plastic safety goggles they both had on.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind, in case my first date sucks…whenever it happens that is."

Quinn frowned as she accepted the ground snake fang Rachel passed her and began to sprinkle it lightly and gradually into the bubbling potion, eventually she spoke again.

"I think…maybe if it's the right person and the right time then it wont suck and as you haven't been on a date yet I guess my only admittedly limited advice would be to make sure that the person you go on a date with is…someone special, or who you at least are fairly confident could be."

They fell into a comfortable silence again while the potion gradually turned from dark green to fluorescent yellow and they both grinned and impulsively pulled each into a completely spontaneous yet oddly not surprising hug.

For a moment they stayed there like that, to their mutual surprise it wasn't awkward, in fact it was…natural, nice even, Rachel's body moulded nicely to Quinn's, her head tucking neatly into the blondes shoulder. The smell of the brunettes coconut shampoo and vanilla body cream mixed with the spicy woodsy scent of Quinn's cologne and they both breathed it in forgetting where they were for a moment.

Until a wand cracked down on the workbench in front of them causing them to literally leap apart, Professor Cavendish raised a sculpted eyebrow at the two red faced students for a long moment before glancing into the cauldron and emitting a grunt of approval.

"Very well done, though I don't seem to remember over familiarity with one's lab partner to be one of the possible side effects of brewing a Strength Potion?"

She, and indeed the rest of the class watched as the two girls mumbled something and set about cleaning their utensils. Professor Cavendish smiled slightly to herself before she managed to mask it and simply nodded.

"Congratulations the potion is perfect you both have an A, please make sure you bottle and label it correctly before you set it to cool and finish the clear up."

So saying she moved away to deliver judgement on the other students efforts and Quinn felt a rebellious grin make its way onto her lips, she desperately tried not to catch Rachel's eyes as she knew they would both erupt into loud giggles so they steadfastly kept their eyes on the bench as they divided the potion up and completed the minimal cleaning both giggling under their breath like first years. For Rachel it was because she felt properly included in a class based escapade, for Quinn it was the first time she had felt comfortable enough to relax and be silly.

As soon as the bell rang for the next class books were swept into bags and Quinn turned to ask Rachel if she wanted to meet up to study later only to come face to face with Finn…well Finn's broad shoulders to be exact as he'd sidled in between the two partners at Puck's goading.

Rachel was just as startled when she turned round from racking her cauldron to be confronted by the slightly scruffy Hufflepuff boy.

"Oh…Finn I didn't see you there, um, how can I help you?"

Hiking his bag higher on his shoulder with one hand he tucked the other in his pocket and did the usual half shrug dopey smile combo that girls somehow found irresistible and yes she could even see Rachel's expression soften slightly from over the Sasquatch's shoulder.

"Well I know that Brit said she showed you round most of the school but I thought maybe if you wanted to meet me tonight after study period I could you show you the rest of the stuff like the lake and Hagrid's hut where the magical creatures are kept?

The blonde Ravenclaw tried her very best not to scowl having experienced how annoyingly effective the dopey pout could be in persuading an unsure girl. And honestly what right did she have to complain she hadn't asked the girl out yet…uh not that she was going to, well not immediately anyway…at least not until they'd had chance to hang out and study a bit more, she could feel the chances of that happening anytime soon rapidly spinning away from her and she hefted her messenger back onto her shoulder hoping to at least catch those amazing dark eyes in a farewell glance before she headed off to Charms class.

Alas the Sasquatch was a wall in front of the little Gryffindor so she just shrugged and headed out. Across the classroom Puck smirked at Santana and licked a finger before swiping it down to mark the first victory, he would get this Berry girl for his man Puck with no hassles, especially not from one Santana Lopez. After raising a very different finger in his direction she yanked up her bag and hurried to catch up with the despondent blonde, she hadn't gotten too far ahead when Santana managed to grab hold of her elbow and pull her towards her.

"What the _hell_ Fabray…you had all class to get to know the girl and then you let Finnpotent sweep in and ask her?"

Quinn kicked at a loose stone in the hallway and shrugged.

"I told you I don't want to just dump straight into dating before I have chance to let her get to know me…San it's just that if and when she agrees to go on a date with me I want it to be special, and I want her to agree because she knows me and wants to be there."

After a few moments of walking in silence Santana pulled her close in a near painful headlock muttering savagely.

"If you tell anyone this I will curse you with an elephant dick Q…but this is actually kind of sweet and while it may be making me throw up a little in my mouth I will help you with this…romantic shit, even though she looks like she would be a firecracker between the sheets, did you see the size of her…"

Clapping a friend over her friends mouth abruptly she waits for her to settle down and then removed it.

"PG rated version only for now please San, theirs first years around, and like I said…friends first, then romance, then…the rest."

Watching the blonde trail off with a snort of amusement she leant on the wall and shook her head.

"You cant even say the word sex can you Q?"

Fuming silently at the wide eyed younger students walking past Quinn levelled a meaningful glare.

"When it is _appropriate_ I think you'll find I have no problems with saying the word. At the _appropriate_ situation and time!"

San waved as a hand as if to say 'Whatevs' and carried on gossiping with some other seventh year students, Quinn shook her head and realised that Finn and Rachel had caught up and were just behind her now, it was Rachel she heard first.

"It all sounds lovely Finn but as I said earlier I think myself and Quinn were planning to get ahead with the potions essay, never hurts to be too prepared and all that."

Quinn smiled, slightly stunned at her sudden plans and then glanced at Rachel with a slight nod, before she could open her mouth to confirm however Puck was there with Finn interrupting.

"Lighten up Fabray, I mean come on it's only the first day! And from a logical point of view doesn't it make more sense for Berry to find out where everything is before you drag her under the pile of dusty tomes you live in?"

With the combined gazes of Puck and Dopey aimed at her she sighed and nodded with a shrug.

"Sure…I guess we can catch up in the library tomorrow night Rach?"

A look of something that might have been disappointment flashed through the dark brown eyes and the smile dimmed for a fraction of a second before she accepted Finn's arm as he walked to her next class babbling excitedly about where he would show her later.

Puck licked another finger and stalked off after his protégé as Quinn kicked at the wall in frustration before berating herself.

"I knew she didn't really want to go and yet I caved, Ugh this is so annoying!"

Picking up the pace to make it to class on time she also took the time to face palm loudly and rebuke herself in Santanna's absence.

"Pay attention Fabray"

Sighing irritably she headed off to charms class, after that she had a free period which she used to spend some time reviewing the playbook for the new Quidditch season as well as running over the list of potential hopefuls that were going to be at tryouts that evening, she was so engrossed in the names that she almost walked straight over someone as she approached the hall for lunch. If she was honest with herself she had almost forgotten to eat as well it was only her stomachs very loud announcement into the hallowed peace of the library that sent her feet towards the smell of roasted chicken.

Wincing she reached down to help pick up whoever she had mowed down, it was only when she finally tore her eyes away from her notebook that she realised Klutz Quinn had struck again.

"Rachel! Oh Merlin I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Bending down she started gathering together the brunette's books that had scattered on impact. That was good, that was the polite thing to do…the bad thing was that apparently her mouth had detached itself from her brain and was happily running through the fields of conversation like an idiot high on Veritaserum.

"I was so caught up in this list because I always have to keep an eye out for new talent you know, not talent as in 'whoa she's hot' but talent as in 'wow they can really handle a broomstick'…uh and I meant that in it's actual sense, not like in some Puck way where broomstick is a metaphor for penis, because I don't uh….have a list of hot talented Penises!"

Quinn abruptly shut up when Rachel's eyes widened and for a moment she was idly wondering if there was an actual spell to open the earth up and swallow her, and whether logistically it was possible to cast it without causing the whole of Hogwarts to fall into it as well.

Breaking up the idle speculation twirling through the blondes head Rachel cleared her throat.

"Wow and people say _I_ can babble on."

A small part of her watched the red flush creep up the Quidditch Captain's neck and felt herself flush somewhat in response, in all the word vomit that had spilled from the blonde's mouth the only bit Rachel had latched onto was the 'whoa she's hot' part, _she _not _he_, and that was really all Rachel had needed to know.

For her part Quinn was trying to formulate a sentence that wouldn't worsen the situation but would in fact help her recover a little dignity, she couldn't remember half of what she had actually said, she was only aware the last word to leave her lips had been penises…_wow, smooth Fabray, real smooth_!.

Forcing a smile she cleared her throat and decided to go with self mockery.

"Yeah…it's an embarrassing trait of mine where my brain loses itself so much so in academia it doesn't show up for casual conversations."

Passing Rachel the last of the books she had picked up she found the smile she had forced seconds earlier turning natural as Rachel's dark eyes twinkled back at her.

"As you apologised so nicely and helped me pick everything up I suppose it would be polite of me to accept the apology and never again bring up the fact you spoke the word penis at me."

Groaning in embarrassment Quinn thumped her head into the Arithmancy text book she had in her hand.

"But you couldn't resist mentioning it just that once?"

The embarrassment was suddenly worth it when Rachel laughed, it was infectious and lit up the Gryffindor's whole face. A part of Quinn admitted to herself that if she could make Rachel smile like that every time she made an idiot of herself she would happily become the brunette's personal jester.

"Well now you mentioned it and we're moving on would you care to join me for lunch, then perhaps if you trust the deadly weapons that my feet have become recently you'll let me walk you to Arithmancy afterwards?"

Offering her arm and another knee trembling smile Rachel allowed herself to be led into the dining hall before replying.

"Well Captain, it would be awfully rude of me to turn down such a chivalrous offer."

It was easy enough to find their table, it was the only one that was quiet for once, it got even quieter as they approached and glancing towards Santana, Quinn raised an eyebrow in question, it alarmed her slightly when the Latina avoided her eye…but only for a second as the reason soon became clear when she sat down.

As one the others whipped out and slid waterproof ponchos over their heads before grinning at her.

"Okay Fabray you may now eat, the table is safe."

The group then broke into peals of laughter and despite the fire engine red flames of embarrassment crawling up her neck Quinn couldn't help but laugh along with them as she shook her head.

"Real funny guys…real funny, just be grateful I'm in a good mood!"

Blaine elbowed her gently from his position next to her.

"Don't worry it's only cos we love you…you bloody great lummox."

Rachel laughed and casually laid a hand on Quinn's knee as she spoke in the blondes defence.

"Well I happen to think that for a lummox she's very graceful."

Santana smirked and finding Puck's eye at the other end of the table licked her finger and held it up, _one to me bitch!_

Ignoring the taller boys scowl she turned her attention back towards the conversation going on between Q and Berry, she wasn't exactly subtle about it which caused Kurt and Blaine to roll their eyes. The two girls in question however were oblivious to the scrutiny of anyone including the obviously eavesdropping Latina.

"So, Quidditch is your thing huh? isn't that sort of odd for a Ravenclaw, I could be wrong but if I remember correctly it's not a house exactly known for it's sporting achievements."

Sighing Quinn nodded slightly.

"That's part of the problem we've been up against, everyone takes their house pride seriously but most Ravenclaw's are academics, I mean even me, I was put here because I suppose compared to people like Santanna and Blaine I'm boring."

Rachel's eyebrows decided to meet her hairline as she chuckled.

"No offence but I have found you _anything_ but boring Captain Fabray."

With supreme effort Quinn managed to stop her grin from looking too idiotic and she looked down suddenly needing to clear her throat before speaking. _Is it a bad thing how I get tingles when she calls me Captain?_

"Well, that aside the house values academia more than sport but on a personal note…Quidditch is just…I don't think there's a word that can describe how it makes me feel, I love it, it makes me feel so alive when I'm up there racing through the sky, I mean you know how exciting watching a match can be?"

It was the brunettes turn to look down as a flush washed over her tanned features and Quinn had to strain had to hear the answer.

"I've never actually watched a match let alone played in one."

The Ravenclaw's jaw dropped and for a moment she was speechless before a wide grin formed.

"Oh wow…you are _so _coming to watch tryouts tonight."

Her grin then faltered and she looked back down to her plate as she remembered the Sasquatch's offer to Rachel.

"I forgot, you have that date with Finn tonight don't you?"

It was meant to be a statement but it came out as more of a question and Quinn groaned internally while simultaneously leaning forward in anticipation of the answer. She wasn't sure what she expected, maybe more blushing and some flustered reply but not the confused expression.

"Hmm? Oh!…no that's not a date, at least I hope not, I always imagined a date would be more romantic than an offer to walk me round the gym area's of Hogwarts."

Quinn found herself sitting straighter her smile becoming less forced as she let a small chuckle fall from her lips.

"No, that's not a date to me and you but Finn…well he's a nice guy but not that great when it comes to dating ya know? I mean that was who I had a couple of dates with before I…found myself."

Rachel smiled back one eyebrow arching questioningly and if Quinn wasn't mistaken there was a hint of a tease to it as well.

"In that case Captain Fabray, I shall politely tell him that I have a prior engagement and will allow you to educate me in the art of Quidditch."

Feeling a depth of happiness that was unfamiliar in it's intensity the blonde turned her attention back to her meal hungrily, she had a mouthful when Rachel leant across to whisper in her ear.

"And maybe you can tell me a bit more about how you found yourself?"

The moment was almost perfect…if Quinn hadn't had a mouthful of chicken and fries it would have been…as it was for the second time that day Santana found herself covered in food, this time half chewed.

"GODDAMNIT FABRAY!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay then! For all of you who are still with this story, have some thanks…no go on really…I insist! There now that was easy wasn't it? Now on to the story, time to unleash Quinn's inner Quidditch Captain…and also I may be a bit of a fan of the sport LOLRachel will see another side of Quinn and drop the most blatant hit yet! Don't worry about any of the characters turning into douche bags either I want to keep it fairly happy, the only heavy ones will be those with Quinn's parents…cos they are dicks!_

As soon as the bell signalled the end of Arithmancy class Quinn groaned exaggeratedly in relief and forgoing her usual methodical tidying just swept her quill and scroll into her bag, at her best friends chuckle she glared.

"It's not funny San, this subject is just…nonsensical, I mean why use numbers in place of words in the first place, they're meant to be different! It's the whole point of numbers making more numbers and words making sentences."

Santana looked on with amusement as Q continued to rant, unaware that at the desk next to them Rachel was smiling slightly at the normally academically excellent blondes meltdown.

"I mean…it's like putting a shark in with a…an elephant, it's not right and it doesn't work, ugh! Why did I ever let my parents talk me into taking this stupid class at the advanced level when I only JUST got past the OWL's!"

Rolling her dark eyes the Slytherin examined her nails and blew out a bored breath as she waited for Q to stop ranting.

"You agreed because you wanted to keep your fucktard of a father happy and as Arithmancy has numbers in it and he can understand it it's the one subject he insisted on, I'm telling you Q it will all change when you find your balls."

It really was just poor timing that Rachel walked over to join them along with Blaine when Quinn let loose the next sentence.

"Why are you so obsessed with my balls San? Seriously, first you threaten to give me an elephant dick then you keep going on about my balls, if I didn't know better I'd say the idea of me with balls and a dick is something you think about far too much."

Taking the silence as a sign of victory the blonde smirked and looked up from fastening her bag…to find Santana grinning evilly, Blaine gaping and Rachel looking unaccountably flustered.

"Oh…dear, um hey Blaine, Rach ah we were just um discussing…some stuff?"

The blonde trailed off and paid more attention to the strap of her bag than was actually warranted and although the sight of the normally unflappable Quinn Fabray dying of embarrassment was amusing as hell, Blaine couldn't leave his friend to flounder alone and so he wrapped an arm round her shoulders and pausing to squeeze her shoulder comfortingly he turned his gaze onto Santanna.

"You know Lopez she does have a point, for someone who spends all their time in the company of Brittany you do tend to talk an awful lot about male genitalia."

Quinn smiled gratefully at Blaine as the focus of the bizarre conversation switched to Santana, for once the Latina was not in control of things and it was fun to watch…well it was fun for Quinn to watch anyway.

"Shut up Anderson! Besides which I don't bat exclusively for either team as you know, it just so happens that at the moment I spend all my time with Brit as she's the only one in this school worth my time."

So saying she grabbed up her bag and with a dangerous swish of her dark hair she stormed out, Rachel was the only one it had an effect on, the others were used to it by now.

"Wow…she's really mad isn't she?"

Blaine laughed and shaking his head patted Rachel's shoulder.

"Nah, you just have to get used to her, Santana would be nothing if not for her attitude, we all know she's softer than a marshmallow but she insists on projecting this mega bitch attitude, and it's important that she thinks we believe it."

He shrugged and Quinn nodded before adding.

"We all know she knows that we know that she isn't really that tough but we all have to pretend…uh could you follow that because when I hear it in my head it makes sense but out loud…not so much."

Rachel laughed and shaking her head slightly slid her bag onto her shoulder and the three of them started making their way back to their common rooms.

"You do have this strange ability to talk yourself into corners don't you Captain Fabray?"

At Rachel's mocking (or teasing if you happened to ask one Blaine Anderson) tone Quinn smiled shyly and ducked her head with a small shrug.

"What can I say, it must be your fault Berry, before you got here I was quite verbose, articulate even."

Blaine nodded agreeably and glanced at Rachel.

"She's right, it must be your fault Rachel, maybe I should keep you two apart from each other huh?"

At the fleeting look of panic in both their faces he laughed loudly.

"You should have seen your faces! don't worry I would never stand in the way of what seems like it could be the beginning of something epic!"

The shock turned to shy smiles and Blaine wiped at his eyes as they neared the bottom of the tower that housed Ravenclaw's common room. Ignoring him for the moment Quinn turned to Rachel.

"So…I'll come collect you in about an hour then and we can go to the tryouts, then I thought maybe we could just go for a walk and talk?"

Rachel smiled at the blondes hopeful look and reaching out a hand to take hold of the blue and silver tie she pretended to think for all of five seconds before nodding and tapping the badge again.

"Whatever you say Captain…see you in an hour."

With that she turned and started the walk towards her own common room, Blaine reached over and closed Quinn's mouth for her.

"Drool is not an attractive look on anyone that walks on two legs Fabray, now get out of here and hope like hell you can get a decent team together this year or we're gonna take the trophy again."

That sentence had more of an effect than a solid slap and drawing herself to her full height which wasn't far off the dark haired Gryffindor's own she raised the infamous eyebrow and smiled.

"Come the end of the year, you're gonna be eating those words Anderson, as well as drinking Butterbeer from the Quidditch trophy which WILL be adorned in the silver and blue of Ravenclaw!"

With those fighting words the two parted company and answering the riddle of the day Quinn made her way up to the common room, it was fairly empty still at that time as the seventh years tended to finish an hour or so before the rest of the students giving them more personal study time. After dropping her stuff off in the dorm room she shared with Tina she rummaged through her training gear managing to find the least worn pair of sweats she had and a faded pair of blue converse, she shouldn't need much actual kit as she was only over seeing the try out's. Nevertheless she loaded up a duffel with her playing equipment and took a moment to pet the sleeping fruit bat by the window.

Where most students stayed with the tradition of mail by Owl, Quinn had to admit she preferred the bat, partly because it freaked her parents out more than the Owl would have done but mostly because she had always liked the creatures and the chance to own her very own was too much to resist, she scratched between his ears while he took the slice of banana from her fingers with his dextrous finger like claws.

"I'll write home soon Gideon, then you can get a nice long flight in okay boy?"

A chirp was her only reply and with a last scratch between his furry ears she hauled her duffel up and over her shoulder and headed down to the pitch to set up, she had more than enough time to lay out the stuff and make sure she had a fully stocked first aid kit.

Although it was only the try out's she had learnt from experience that you could never be too prepared, one last check and she made her way back inside and towards the Gryffindor common room, it was only when she got there that she realised she didn't know their password and so she paused with her mouth open while the portrait of the fat lady huffed impatiently.

"I don't have all day stretch, do you know the password or not?"

It wasn't the first time one of the Hogwarts portraits had insulted her but it was the first time she let it confuse her enough to answer and she glanced down at herself.

"Stretch?"

"That's what I said you're all skin and bone dear, just a skeleton with a load of skin stretched over it, no curves girl, you need curves!"

At the word curves the fat lady ran her hands over her own hips and smirked, Quinn opened her mouth to argue but realised two things, one there was no point arguing with a painting, and two the portrait was swinging away from her and Rachel was stepping out with a smile that automatically dispelled the gloom from the blondes mind and she grinned back.

"Hey, I got here and then realised I couldn't get in…and your guardian there decided to insult me before I could ask her to find you."

Rachel scowled as the painting closed but the fat lady was curiously absent, either that or hiding, turning back to the blonde she lay a hand on her arm and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you the password, what did she say that upset you anyway?"

Quinn shrugged and on impulse her hand found Rachel's and held it, for a moment she was shocked at herself but a quick glance to her left showed her Rachel's soft smile so she left it there.

"Oh…nothing I just tend to get over sensitive I suppose."

The mumbled dismissal didn't sit right with Rachel and so she squeezed the hand in hers and making sure she had Quinn's eyes locked on her spoke softly but clearly and with no room for mistake.

"Whatever it was I'm sure it was wrong, because you Captain Quinn Fabray, are one of the most intelligent, funny and beautiful women I have ever met."

That halted the blondes feet and she looked at Rachel for any signs of deceit or provisos to the compliment. To her surprise all she saw was open honest affection and she looked down for a moment thinking of a way to break the suddenly emotion laden air, mustering a smile she looked up from under.

"You really like calling me Captain huh?"

Laughing at the growing patch of red on Rachel's cheeks she started walking again, after a moments silence the brunette sniffed haughtily and feigned indifference.

"Whatever…I think it's more of a case of _you_ being fond of me using the title Captain."

"Touché Berry…touché"

Bowing slightly to acknowledge the metaphorical hit they entered the Quidditch pitch. Although it was only fifteen minutes since she'd last been on the field, it may as well have been an hour because the it was swarming with Ravenclaw hopefuls, in the stands sat the Hufflepuff team with their hopefuls as they had the pitch after Quinn was done with it.

Taking a moment to wave an acknowledgement over to Brittany she reluctantly slipped her hand from Rachel's and blew a whistle gathering the hopefuls around, it was the usual mix of girls and boys including of course the returning team. Being unscrupulously fair Quinn insisted that every position was tried for again, that way the best players would get the position.

"Okay for those of you who have already done this or played before you know the drill, I'll assign you into teams and set you up with a display match, throughout that match I'll observe you play, after that some of you may be asked to stay behind. This doesn't mean you have necessarily made the cut, it might just mean we need to ask extra questions, and for those not asked to stay the same applies, it doesn't mean you aren't on the team just that we might not need to see anything else from you today, is everyone okay with this?"

There was a general chorus of agreement and then after writing the names down Quinn turned to Rachel and spared her a brief but warm smile before turning back to the hopefuls and splitting them into two teams, once that was done she found out what particular position each wanted to try for and did her best to accommodate it, they could always swap at the halfway mark if it was needed.

Rachel watched with fascination, this was an entirely different Quinn Fabray to the one she had known so far. It wasn't a bad thing, in fact watching the blonde girl organising the try outs she felt a particular kind of warm glow that started somewhere south of her belly, Quinn in charge was…very enticing.

Relaxing back into her seat the brunette cleared her throat gently and decided to just enjoy the show. Soon enough the team's were ready on their brooms and Quinn had made her way back to sit next to Rachel with a notepad and quill to take notes next to each name.

"Hey, sorry that took so long I just wanted to make sure they were properly set up, for some of them it's the last chance they have to make the team so it's important I make sure to give them the attention they deserve."

The beaming smile she got in return was worth the embarrassment of the slight babble.

"It's fine, I think it's great that you put all your effort into this, you can see how much it matters to you…it makes your eyes shine."

Forgetting for a moment why she was there Quinn let herself get lost in Rachel's eyes before a timid but persistent throat cleared itself and she started turning abruptly back towards the waiting teams.

A long blow on the whistle and the players took to the sky, immediately Quinn's eyes were riveted on the action her hand scribbling away notes rapidly as she took in the performances.

Occasionally she would shout out advice or encouragement and cheer along with the Hufflepuff's who were watching, Rachel found herself becoming engrossed, despite her extensive education she had never really been exposed to the sport before as neither of her fathers were fans, but she could see the appeal and she found that after a while she began cheering herself.

At the halftime mark Quinn blew the whistle again and brought them all back down to ground to hand them a bottle of water each.

"Alright you're all looking damn good up there, you don't want to make it easy for me this year do you?"

Grins at them and in return they all laugh and several comments of agreement ring out, once it subsided Quinn consults her notes.

"Okay I want to make a few changes this half, Griggs I want you to come out of goal to give Hensen a chance, Philips you can play as a beater this time and in your place Caine will play as a chaser…okay is everyone happy with that?"

At the nods of assent she collected the water bottles up and watched them take their positions, before she sat she passed a bottle of water to Rachel and couldn't help the soft laugh.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

The Gryffindor smiled back up at her with an enthusiastic nod.

"I have to admit having never been a really big sports fan I was expecting to be a bit bored but you were right, it's so exciting to watch, I cant imagine how amazing it must be to actually play!"

"Well maybe once I'm done with this and Brit has finished her tryouts I could give you a quick lesson?"

She wasn't sure if it was the squeal of excitement or the little round of jumping up and down whilst still seated that made the brunette look more adorable, all she knew was at that moment a part of her fell even harder for Rachel Berry. Shaking her head with a fond smile she turned back to the pitch and with another sharp blow the second and final part of the try outs started.

The game play itself was fast and even more furious than the first half and Quinn had to take to the air a couple of times herself to make sure things were staying legal, it's those times Rachel liked the best, as on a broomstick the blonde seemed to move effortlessly.

As the match drew to a close and Quinn brought them altogether for the after talk she looked pleased and set the pad down as she nodded to the group.

"Okay firstly…you were all amazing and I'm being one hundred percent honest when I say this is going to be the toughest team pick I've ever had to make, secondly thank you all for coming and trying out if there's one thing you all have it's the drive to play for your house and the pride to want to do it well. Having said that there are only so many places available but the one thing I can promise you is all of you will be on my reserves list if not the team. The other good thing is you were all so thorough I don't need any of you to stay behind so you get to go use the bathrooms and eat. Now go and annoy the Prefects."

A small red headed girl laughed.

"You gonna tell em you said that when they ask why we're trying to drive them insane?"

Quinn grinned back and winked.

"You bet your ass I will Baker, now go…get, the list will be posted by this Friday afternoon in the common room and if there are any questions please feel free to come and speak to me."

As the players clapped each other on the back and headed out Quinn finished clearing up the detritus and then motioned to Brit that she was okay to have the field, letting the bag drop by the seats she went and sat next to Rachel.

"So what do you think?"

"They were all really good Quinn, I wouldn't want to have to choose a team I admit, though…no never mind it's your team and you know more about this than me."

Making a firm zipping motion with her hand Rachel folded her arms and tried to ignore the chuckle coming from the blonde.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know Rach…come on tell me what you think, you may have seen something I didn't so it's important you tell me."

Never let it be said that Rachel Berry would not offer advice where it was asked for (and sometimes when it wasn't but in this case she at least had permission) and so she offered her opinions. To Quinn's surprise the girl had grasped the game and the skills each position needed to actually offer some valuable insights, nodding she took note of a few observations she had indeed missed.

"How come you don't have like a co Captain or something that helps you with these things?"

Shrugging the Ravenclaw sighed and sat back with her hands in her hoody pockets.

"Normally Santana would give me a hand but as it's the last year she feels it would split her loyalties to Slytherin, I notice she still expects me to help her at her tryouts though."

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well I hope you told her no!"

Quinn shrugged and at the brunettes incredulous look she admitted.

"To be honest any excuse to spend time on the Quidditch pitch is fine with me, even if it is technically helping the opposition."

After a moments thought the brunette took her gaze from the field where Brittany was helping the hopefuls get their kit together and switched it to the Hazel eyes next to her.

"You really do love this don't you…I mean not just recreationally, you love Quidditch, it's like it's in your blood?"

At the not quite statement not quite question the blonde let out a long breath and admitted something that she hadn't even admitted to herself aloud, let alone to anyone else.

"I know it sounds…childish and it's not likely to happen but, my dream is to do this for a living, to play professionally and maybe even internationally like one of the greats…it's just, it's what I feel most comfortable with…the ONLY thing I'm comfortable with…well, up until recently."

Trying not to get her hopes up too much at the muttered addendum at the end of the sentence Rachel reached out a hand and squeezed Quinn's knee.

"Then why do you sound so bad about it? I mean even Santana says you are absolutely amazing and she, from what I gathered, isn't the type to hand out compliments unless someone literally pulls the words out of her mouth."

Despite the potential gravity of the conversation the blonde broke out into peals of laughter at the description of her best friend.

"I will admit that is a very insightful yet accurate description of San…but it's not that easy, for now I'm just going to enjoy the game and try my best to win the cup this year, the rest I guess I'll handle when it happens. don't worry about it."

Smiling she nudged Rachel lightly with her elbow, the brunette frowned but decided to let it go and address the up until recently comment that Quinn had tacked onto her sentence. That was the plan anyway before another tall blonde ran up and Brittany smiled down at them.

"Hey Rach I'm glad you and Quinn are having fun but…um could I interrupt your date cos I totally need to borrow Quinn as I don't have enough people to get two teams together."

Rachel looked to Quinn who already had a massive grin and one hand on her broom but she paused and glanced at the brunette.

"It's not a date Brit but I did promise Rach a walk round the lake when tryouts were over."

Rachel put her hand over Quinn's mouth to stop her talking and spoke to Brittany.

"Of course she'll help you Brit, she'd be glad to, besides she invited me here and as much as I've liked my introduction to the sport I admit I would like to see the infamous Quinn Fabray in action."

Unable to reply Quinn just raised a questioning eyebrow and tried to remember to breathe through her nose as her lips tingled where the brunette's hand rested against them. Brit giggled happily and offered her hand to Rachel.

"In that case Miss Berry would you care to come and help me observe my hopeful's and perhaps lend me your new knowledge?"

Removing her hand from Quinn's mouth the Gryffindor accepted Brittany's proffered hand and standing smirked at the Ravenclaw who looked up at her.

"Well come on then Captain, grab a hold of that broom and show me what you got."

Rachel and Brittany watched as the blonde literally leapt over the railing and shot off towards the group of hopefuls picking up the blue vest that was needed to make up the two teams, Brit smirked.

"The only time she ever ran that fast before was when she heard Ginny was here to hand out the Quidditch trophies to the seventh years and that was like two years ago…she must really like you."

Blushing pleasantly Rachel smiled shyly at the Hufflepuff.

"Well…I'm flattered that you think she holds me to the same level of esteem she does the famed Ginny."

Brit smiled back and then broke away with a wink to go and instruct the hopefuls much as Quinn had done with the Ravenclaw team earlier, she found herself watching Quinn more than anyone else. Even though it wasn't her house she still watched with the same amount of interest she had to her own people, when Brit blew the whistle and she took to the air Rachel found herself having to make a conscious effort to keep her jaw from dropping in awe.

As soon as she felt the wind in her hair and smelt the leather of her well oiled Quidditch gear Quinn broke into a grin and as soon as the game started she played and played well, she didn't put quite everything into it as she had to let the try outs take a lot of the chances and shot's she would have done but the natural player in her didn't let them all go by and as it was more of a relaxed game she even threw in a few fancy moves.

She saw one of the sixth year girls hit the bludger and there was no way she could effectively dodge it without hitting the seeker who was coming in underneath her, in a split second decision she loosened her grip and literally rolled upside down hugging the broom tight to her, as a result the bludger whipped over her head in the space her chest had been a moment ago while underneath he the seeker managed to duck so the only thing that connected with Quinn's back was the top of the guys hair.

A few moments later the whistle blew for half time and they all swept downwards, Quinn righted herself effortlessly as part of her descent to the ground and she took in Rachel's wide eyes.

"Rachel…are you okay?"

Brit patted the brunette's shoulder and smiled over at Quinn happily.

"I think your evasive manoeuvre surprised her a little, it sure did me, I thought that beater had you for sure!"

The Ravenclaw nodded in agreement as she drank thirstily.

"Me too, any closer and I'd be sporting a spectacular bludger shaped bruise, who is that kid you got playing seeker cos damn he's fast, amazing reflexes!"

Brittany nodded and swallowing some water of her own nodded towards Rachel who was slowly recovering her voice.

"Rach said the same thing, but it's a girl not a guy, she's just really athletic looking. Her name's Blaine Miles she was a chaser last year but her speed and agility have improved so I was looking at her for a seeker this year."

By this point Rachel had recovered from seeing Quinn hurl herself seemingly off of the side of her broomstick several hundred feet in mid air, though she still reserved the right to think the blonde was a little mad she couldn't help but be immensely impressed by the agility and reflexes that were displayed. Clearing her throat she moved forward and glancing at Quinn covertly just to check she wasn't actually injured she chipped in with her opinion.

"I think she's incredibly suited for the role so long as she keeps focused, it seemed like she kept looking around at the rest of the game and not as if she was searching for the snitch, more like she was trying to watch the whole game."

Nodding thoughtfully Brit made a few notes then headed over to make some changes for the second half. Quinn glanced at Rachel.

"Hey you okay? You've been sort of quiet since I came down…are you mad about the walk?"

Seeing the hesitant look of concern in the hazel eyes Rachel smiled.

"No of course not I was just…well, amazed I suppose by the performance up there, if this was a real game I'm pretty sure I might have had a heart attack, or at least palpitations. You're something else up there Captain Fabray."

Quinn, feeling buoyed by the time in the air and the fact that tonight's date not date with Rachel had gone so well, leant forward and with a wink grinned at the flushing brunette.

"You aint seen nothing yet Berry."

With that she took off to wait for the others and so didn't hear Rachel's mumbled response,

"That's what I was hoping you'd say."

The rest of the game went off without incident and Quinn reigned in her showmanship, after all it wouldn't do to pull off a tricky manoeuvre only to land head first in the lake, and given her luck of late it was the sort of thing that was bound to happen to her.

As Brittany packed all her stuff up an exhausted but happy Quinn took the heavy equipment duffel from Rachel and slung it over her shoulder.

"Thanks, you didn't have to carry that over here it's not exactly light."

"I shall assume that wasn't a dig about my somewhat smaller stature and shall merely let you know you are welcome, I am quite tired however so would you mind me walking me back?"

Shaking her head she waved to the last departing Hufflepuff's then found herself sliding her hand back into Rachel's, neither of them mentioned it and both of them smiled happily as they headed inside. As they approached the portrait of the fat lady Rachel merely glared at her and huffily it opened, the brunette turned to Quinn who had set the duffel down at her feet to give her shoulder a rest.

"Well, it may not have been a date but I feel I need to inform you that I had a wonderful time."

Shoving her hands in her pocket's Quinn smiled back with a shrug.

"It was just tryouts, but ya know…if you ever do go on a date then um the fact you enjoyed tonight means you'll probably have a good time."

Smile widening Rachel stepped closer so she was almost toe to toe with the blonde and standing on tiptoe she kissed her on the cheek before whispering.

"I guess you'll just have to ask me then and we'll find out."

Before Quinn's addled brain could scramble for the words to formulate a reply Rachel had disappeared up the stairs and the portrait was swinging back into place.

Not caring if there was anyone about Quinn grinned widely and punched the air before doing a little victory dance, unfortunately she forgot the duffle of equipment at her feet and on the last turn of her little jig tripped on the handhold. Hands flailing widely she closed her eyes and braced for impact.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, it wasn't the concrete floor she hit but the very solid form of Professor Murphy the ex Quidditch pro.

"Easy there Fabray, it's been a while since I've had women throwing themselves at me."

Quinn managed to squeak an apology at the woman before grabbing up her duffel and hiking it high on her shoulder headed for her own common room, not fast enough that she didn't hear the Professor's last words however.

"And Fabray, you might wanna pay a bit more attention to your surroundings!"

Rolling her eyes the blonde Captain wondered just how many times she would hear that phrase or a variation of it, in her final year, something told her it would be too often!

_Two updates in one day! Admittedly it wasn't planned but I just sort of couldn't stop lol, next part features the date and the solution to Quinn's Arithmancy problem, hmm should we let poor Captain Fabray have an incident free date or will she manage to spill trip or break something? Suggestions will be greatly appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5

_And here we are, Quinn knows Rachel wants a date so all she has to do is ask her, simple right?…or so one would think lol. don't worry she will get round to it but Quinn being Quinn there may be a couple of missteps along the way. Are there any other couples you would like to see more of, if so let me know?_

It had been a couple of day's now since the try out's and things had gotten hectic. As soon as the team roster was posted most of Quinn's energies went on drawing up a training regimen and holding some fairly difficult conversations with those who hadn't made the cut, she didn't _have_ to hold those meetings but she felt it only right that if she couldn't offer a team slot to someone then the least she could do is tell them why when they asked her.

The lack of opportunity to ask Rachel out was beginning to bug her, she considered asking Mike to help with the Quidditch issues but as much as she loved the guy and respected his intelligence he had never really grasped the game well enough to be able to offer anything useful.

On top of that the workload was getting heavy for both Potions and Arithmancy, the potions work she was fine with, in fact she really enjoyed it and seemed to have no issues but the fact was when it came to Arithmancy, Quinn Fabray the brainiest brain in Ravenclaw was sinking…and sinking fast.

Rachel had met up with Kurt outside the library as the two of them were working on a project for their Divination class, as they walked in Kurt frowned slightly.

"Okay, I admit I have a flair for the dramatic, as do you by the way Miss Berry, but I'm fairly certain either someone is snoring in here or there's a very miniature lumberjack working on bringing down the shelves in that corner over there."

He used his wand to point to the corner of the library usually reserved by unspoken agreement for the seventh years to work on their studies. Rachel frowned and linked her arm with his.

"Well as brave and true Gryffindor's it's our duty to go and investigate, if it is a small chainsaw wielding thug it is of course our duty to thwart their dastardly plan to ruin our seat of learning!"

Kurt raised a delicately arched eyebrow and used his free hand to gently move his hair away from his eye before chuckling.

"And _there_ is that flair for the dramatic we spoke of earlier."

Mock scowling the brunette girl pulled him gently forward by their linked arms.

"Move it Hummel!"

The two made their way to the book strewn table and Rachel's expression softened into an affectionate smile when she saw the exhausted form of Quinn Fabray sprawled across a desk and snoring delicately.

Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing at the sight of the academic, face down in her work with a thin stream of drool leaking onto the tabletop and blurring the ink on the scroll beneath her right cheek.

"Oh this is just too good an opportunity to miss, tell me you have a camera, it's not often the calm and collected Q falls asleep studying!"

He waved his wand and his camera appeared in his hand but before he could take the picture Rachel just as promptly banished it away again and tried to look sternly at him even though she couldn't quite erase the affectionate smile as efficiently as she had Kurt's camera.

"I'll wake her up, this is our last year after all and she would be quite perturbed at herself if she realised she'd slept through her study session."

Before Rachel could take a step forward to wake the sleeping Blonde however Kurt withdrew his wand again and with a wicked smirk pointed it at the dozing Ravenclaw.

"Aguamenti!"

A stream of water shot from the end of his wand and hit Quinn full in the face, Rachel gasped and looked back at him in annoyance for a split second before she turned back to the desk where the blonde girl sat up sputtering incoherently for a moment.

A moment was all it took however for her to realise several things, one that she had fallen asleep whilst trying to decode that stupid prophecy for Arithmancy, second that Kurt Hummel was responsible for the drenching she had just received, and thirdly that Rachel had been a witness to the whole thing.

_Why, seriously __**why**__ do these sorts of things keep happening to me in front of Rachel! I'm not a bad person, I don't break law's or even turn my parents into the swine they actually are…can I __**not**__ get a break!_

There was however no reply to her mental plea and so she scowled at Kurt, who was doubled over by the shelves that housed the Herbology tomes, she reached for her wand to clean up the mess. Before she had chance to do so Rachel's soft voice interrupted.

"Impervious."

The water dissipated from Quinn leaving her dry and she instantly relaxed, there was nothing worse than sitting in a pair of wet jeans. She opened her mouth to either thank Rachel or yell at Kurt but to her surprise and infinite pleasure the brunette girl beat her to it and planting her hands on her hips stalked forward into the boy's personal space. She stamped a foot before launching into her tirade, Quinn personally found it all rather…hot.

"Kurt Bernard Hummel, that was NOT funny, you are just lucky you didn't ruin her work, you have no idea how many hours of study you might have destroyed, now I suggest you get out of here before I lose the battle I'm currently waging with myself on the merits of firing Furnunculus at you!"

Trying his best to look appropriately cowed he held his hands up in surrender and walked backwards until he was clear of the furious brunette. At that point he swivelled neatly on his Cuban heel and headed out of the library.

Neither girl noticed as the perfectly styled boy met up with Blaine outside the library or that both of them then peeked back inside and towards the two girls. Blaine smiled as he saw Rachel wiping an ink smudge off of the blondes face and he took Kurt's hand kissing the knuckles gently.

"Nice job Kurt, we really are good at this whole match making business you know?"

Reaching up to press his own light kiss to his boyfriends lips Kurt shrugged.

"Of course we are, who better to bring together two destined souls than Hogwarts very own fairy godfathers…but Rachel is _seriously_ scary, so next time YOU get to be the one to risk an outbreak of boils!"

Looking back into the library he observed the flush creeping up Quinn's neck and the very slight shaking of Rachel's hand as she worked on the ink smudge marring one porcelain cheek. _It was worth the risk_, when he first saw the dozing blonde he was inclined to wake her but after a moments inspiration he contacted Kurt and concocted his little scheme. Ordinarily he would let love take it's course but after watching Rachel mooning over the Ravenclaw Quidditch team photo from last year for the third day in a row he decided that true love sometimes needed a little nudge.

Speaking of true love, Kurt was tugging his hand and drawing him away from the Library doorway.

"Well now we have done our bit for the goddess Sappho can we _please_ go and get some food, my belly demands satisfaction…come to think of it so do I!"

Blaine grinned widely and let himself be steered in the direction of the hall, after all, as stated before he was he to fight true love?.

Back in the library, Rachel let out one more irritated sigh before turning to Quinn and allowing her face to relax into a gentle apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea that he was planning to do that, if I had I would have used Protego or…or something!"

Wiping swiftly at the drool still on her chin the blonde shrugged and smiled back.

"Hey it's okay…I know that pranks aren't really your thing, and to be honest with you I'm just glad it was you and Kurt that found me, even if it did make me wet…uh from the spell, ya know wet because he drenched me not…um, anyway."

Shutting her mouth abruptly to stop her words from digging the hole she was currently in any deeper she paused and took a breath before clearing her throat, perversely glad her voice had lost the squeakiness she had heard rising in it.

"I _meant _that if it had been Santana I would have had more than Aguamenti to worry about, she would have left me with ivy growing out of my ears or something."

Rachel's laughter made it worth the while and relaxing further she shrugged again.

"As for him ruining my work I wouldn't worry about that, I'm getting nowhere with the stupid thing, the whole subject is just…"

She trailed off as the brunette moved closer and taking a tissue from her pocket wiped gently at the blonde's cheek.

At the wide hazel eyes Rachel explained softly.

"You have ink…I think when you fell asleep you may have um…drooled a little bit onto your work."

Closing her eyes momentarily Quinn wondered if it was in fact possible to die of embarrassment and if so why the _Hell _it was taking so long!

"Sorry…guess I should have maybe just given up and gone to bed or something, I still would have gotten the same amount of work done and you wouldn't have to be exposed to the after effects of my drool."

Unable to help the small chuckle that spilled out of her mouth at the blondes self deprecating humour she just shook her head slightly.

"No need to beat yourself up about it Fabray, it's just a little ink stain…besides it's gone now, no evidence to prove you were sleeping on the job."

Quinn smiled back then frowned as she turned to the smudged scroll that contained half a translation, and as she'd realised a split second before she fell asleep on it, a completely incorrectly decoded translation.

"I really hate Arithmancy…in fact I'm working on the theory that it is in fact completely made up and that somewhere out there is this grand high secret prophecy and when it's found and decoded it will just say 'HA HA SUCKERS!'"

Raising her eyebrows Rachel Grinned.

"Wow somebody reads too much Dan Brown!"

Blinking in shock Quinn sat down and shook her head.

"I'm surprised…wow okay that sounded small minded but I just meant it isn't often that people that come from two magical parents take the time to enjoy anything from the muggle world."

Sitting opposite her the Gryffindor shrugged and pulled Quinn's half finished scroll towards her.

"Well I was raised by two wizards but my birth mother was not magical, not that I met her she was more of an…incubator I suppose, although that sounds awfully clinical and it wasn't that way. I mean it would have been nice to know her but I don't feel bad about it. Anyway with us travelling all over the place for dad and daddy's work I found ways to keep myself entertained, and part of that was reading muggle books, and TV, I miss TV and Music."

Quinn found herself nodding along in agreement.

"Yeah if only because sometimes I find myself giggling at something and even if I tried to explain it to San or Brit they wouldn't understand it…like the other day they were discussing whether an enchanted Eagle feather placed in the bristles of a broom would enhance the speed."

Leaning forward on her elbows the blondes expression relaxed as the awkwardness of her sudden awakening dissipated to nothingness.

"Santana said maybe not one feather but if they used two…and I found myself putting on a cheesy accent and saying…'You can never have too much Eagle' and even though they had no idea what I meant it made me laugh."

She then realised that Rachel would also probably think she was insane but to her immediate delight the brunette leant back and laying one arm casually over the back of the chair next to her adopted a cheesy American salesman's tone and said one word that cracked them both up.

"Thundercougarfalconbird"

Finally the blonde Ravenclaw managed to stop laughing and she wiped at the tears of laughter before leaning forward to fist bump the brunette.

"Awesome, someone else who likes that show, the only way this could get better is if you were to tell me what 'the word' was."

It was a question wrapped in a challenge and sellotaped with hope, as the brunette frowned Quinn thought maybe one coincidence was blessing enough and that she shouldn't push it but when Rachel leaned over the desk and began to speak a well of joy sprang up that couldn't be contained.

"Why Quinn…I thought everyone had heard?"

Playing along Quinn forced herself to maintain a straight face as she supplied the next line.

"Heard what Rachel?"

At which point anyone who had still been in the library would have been treated to a very loud and laughter infused chorus of 'The bird is the word.' by two surprisingly well matched voices.

Several long moments later when both of them had calmed down Quinn let out a long sigh and let her chin rest in the palm of her hand as she leant on the table.

"I needed that…I cant believe I found another geek!"

Rachel crinkled her nose and tilted her head to one side.

"I prefer to think of myself as an aficionado of animated series."

The blonde shook her head and waved a hand vaguely in recognition of the comment.

"At least it took my mind off this Arithmancy…I mean, I knew I shouldn't have taken it really, I'd have much preferred to take Transfiguration, _that_ I can grasp…this on the other hand is going to drive me slowly to insanity!"

Pulling the half translated scroll across the table towards her Rachel examined it and the prophecy that was meant to be interpreted. Her eyebrow went up and she bit her lower lip as the realisation of exactly how far off the mark Quinn was struck her.

"Oh dear."

Groaning the blonde let her head slip forward and hit the desk with a soft thump as she sighed.

"I knew it was horribly wrong when I realised that what I had translated so far read as '_The giant squid will rain down pink jelly on all whom laugh on Sunday' _But some of those old prophecies are kinda odd anyway."

Caught between amusement and the need to offer commiseration Rachel found herself snorting a small laugh but squeezed the blondes hand as she did so, letting her know it wasn't out of malice.

"I could…help you if you want, Arithmancy has always been fairly easy for me and I really don't mind, anything to stop you inflicting giant squids throwing pink jelly at amused churchgoers."

At this Quinn looked up and found herself laughing again.

"Very well Miss Berry, I would be honoured if you would assist me in the art of Arithmancy and in return I will pass on my Quidditch and flying tips, does that sound fair?"

Reaching across the table Quinn took the tanned hand of the brunette and they shook on it.

"Now however I would really, really like it if we could maybe just go out and get some air and then I can come back and tackle this with a clear head. So…um you want to take a walk with me?"

Sliding smoothly from the chair Rachel replied by holding her hand out again and when Quinn accepted it simply gestured for her to lead the way. Making a conscious effort not to grin like a total loon the Ravenclaw led them down and out into the grounds before heading towards the lake.

It was quiet at the moment, there were the distant sounds of Madam Hooch's flying lesson's for first years and Hagrid's booming voice as he explained how to handle an encounter with a Centaur. Finding the giant old oak tree Quinn spread out her robes for them to sit on.

"I hope you don't mind it here, I just like to sometimes come out here and think, let the breeze blow the cobwebs out, you know what I mean?"

Rachel leant back against the tree trunk and turned their joined hands over so the blondes palm was facing upwards, smiling softly she brought her other hand across and began to trace Quinn's calloused hand in her own two.

"I don't mind at all, in fact most academics have a private thinking place, I'm honoured that you trusted me enough to share yours with me, it's quite beautiful."

Keeping her eyes on Rachel's hands as they played gently with her own she smiled and just about resisted the urge to wrap her in her arms, after all that wouldn't be proper before they had a first date…speaking of which.

"I was wondering Rach, I mean I know you agreed to help me with Arithmancy and stuff so we'll most likely be seeing each other a lot anyways but…I was thinking…well hoping that you might consider allowing me to…not that you should feel like you have to and I don't wanna always be the one to…"

She paused, cleared her throat and at Rachel's shy, but amused glance, rolled her eyes at her own nervousness and taking in a deep breath through her nose looked the brunette in the eye and asked softly but clearly.

"Rachel Berry would you please go out with me…on a date, and I promise it wont be Quidditch based!"

Laughing at the hastily tacked on addendum Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand.

"I would love to go on a date with you Captain Fabray and believe it or not I _like _Quidditch so even if it were Quidditch related I wouldn't mind, however if you have something else planned that's good too…so, when and where?"

Oh…crap, she supposed she should have thought that part out a bit more carefully and hastily she rummaged through her mental diary wondering when she did in fact have a spare moment.

"Is Saturday evening good for you, um say about six so we can eat as well, that way it doesn't have to be a late night but we still get a decent amount of time together?"

"Although that was an extremely logical and very Ravenclaw way of asking me I will indeed be ready for you at six on Saturday evening."

Flushing red at Rachel's giggling Quinn used her shoulder to lightly nudge the brunette's own.

"Hey, I was nervous okay…you're kinda pretty amazing Rach and that can be intimidating to a Ravenclaw nerd you know."

Turning her head slightly to catch Quinn's eye she raised an eyebrow.

"YOU were nervous? How do you think _I_ felt, you may be a Ravenclaw nerd to the rest of the school, but to me you are the devastatingly gorgeous and highly talented Quidditch Captain I haven't been able to get out of my mind since I first met them! I was convinced you would rather ask another Quidditch player out."

Quinn looked surprised and blinked twice before replying.

"Wow, I ah…if I'd known that I would have asked you out before I spilt orange juice on you…and fell over."

There was a split seconds moment of silence then they both cracked into laughter before leaning back against the tree, if the blonde noticed that Rachel chose to lean her head against her shoulder this time she chose not to mention it.

"The important thing is you DID ask me, now all I have to do is make sure I'm ready to prove to you I'm a better choice than another hot athlete."

Quinn just shook her head with a grin.

"No worries there Rach...but by all means go ahead, it is after all important to verify one's first decision."

Swatting at the blondes arm Rachel relaxed against the athletic form and they sat in a peaceful comfortable silence watching the flowers as they closed their petals in the fading light.

Finn was unhappy, first of all he was turned down by Rachel when he asked her out, she'd been real nice about it and everything but she'd still turned him down indicating there was someone else she liked.

Then he lost his Chasers spot on the team and was switched to Beater, he knew he should be happy because he was still on the team but he preferred to be a Chaser and besides that, those bludgers really hurt when they walloped you.

Heaving another sigh he set his broom to the side where he'd been cleaning it, across from him Puck glanced up and levelled a look at him.

"Cheer up Finn, you're still playing and so what if Rach turned you down, in case you hadn't realised we are in a school surrounded by hot chicks, all of whom are hormonal and looking for a handsome guy to lead them through the minefield of dating."

Finn frowned as he picked his way through the sentence and Sam looked up from his comic book.

"I'm impressed Puck, for you that was almost poetic!"

The tall Slytherin smirked and nodded his head.

"I know right! I've totally been rocking the whole sympathetic dude thing this year, the chicks love it."

Sam smirked and turned the page in his comic book raising a blond eyebrow.

"Does that mean Lauren finally caved into your advances then?"

For a very brief moment Puck considered lying but the fact that if Lauren ever found out meant she'd rip his balls off with her bare hands quickly reminded him how bad an idea that would be.

"Well not yet…but you cant rush things with some women Sam, some women you have to take your time with, show them they're worth it before you rock their worlds."

"Uh huh, _whatever_ you say Puckerman."

Sam smirked into his Batman comic and Puck went back to sanding down the rough areas of his broomstick, it was blessedly quiet for a while as the three friends sat together then Finn's voice broke the silence abruptly.

"So, you think there is a chance that some of the girls may still go out with me then, I mean ya know cos I'm still on the team and all?"

Rewinding the conversation track in his head about ten minutes Puck suddenly grinned and nodded glad Finn had caught up.

"Exactly my man! I mean you're fit, you're on the Quidditch team and you got the whole goofy charm thing going for you, you just maybe need to make the package more appealing."

Glancing down at himself Finn frowned again, he thought he looked okay, there were no food stains on his shirt, his laces were tied and his hair looked good.

"What do you mean by 'package' dude, I look okay don't I?"

Turning to Sam Finn spread his arms and asked pointedly.

"I'm attractive right Sam?"

The blondes eyebrows shot up and he looked between the smirking Puck and nervous Finn before sighing_, it's not like I haven't read this comic before_.

"Don't let what Puck say's bother you, you look fine Finn, besides that why take advice form him, he doesn't have a girlfriend _either_ right now."

Puck scoffed and set down the sandpaper he had been using on the side before patting his chest with one hand.

"Puckerman doesn't tie himself down to one lady, I was made to please lots of them, I'd be going against God's will if I took myself off the market."

Sam rolled his eyes and decided to check his hair, just in case…he wasn't vain but all this talk about personal appearance had made him a little self conscious. Finn turned back to Puck still worried about the package comment.

"Puck what did you mean though…is there something I should change?"

Leaning against the wall the Slytherin looked thoughtful then shrugged.

"Dating is like fishing dude, the bigger the bait the bigger the catch, I mean…you got the outer package and then some but you need a little…eye candy to draw them in so they get to know you, now, me personally I never had any trouble with that."

At Finn's blank look Puck sighed and gestured to his general crotch area then Finn's, after a moment the taller blondes eyes widened slightly and he glanced between them noticing the slightly more pronounced area that Puck had.

"Oh…but I mean it's not small or anything I know that because of the shower room, should I wear tighter pants because I always heard you cant…uh you know MAKE them any bigger."

Puck snorted.

"That's what they want you to think dude, but there's a way, trust me!"

Sam actually felt sorry for Finn as the boy smiled, he believed Puck, not that Sam thought the Slytherin was actually setting out to hurt him, they'd been friends since forever but sometimes when Puck wanted something but wasn't sure he would persuade Finn to go first and something told Sam this was one of those times.

"Would you…ya know show me how? I know it's a weird thing to ask a dude to do but I trust you man?"

There was a flash of something akin to guilt in Puck's eyes but he nodded ignoring Sam's look of disapproval.

"Sure dude, let's go somewhere I can cast this spell without hitting anyone else by accident, let's use the passage down by the boat house there's hardly ever anyone down there."

Finn nodded enthusiastically and grabbed his jacket following after Puck, he turned to Sam,

"You coming buddy?"

Sam might not be able to stop him, Finn wouldn't listen to him over Puck after all, but he also refused to watch whatever embarrassing thing might happen and he didn't think Finn would thank him for that either. Forcing a smile he shook his head.

"Nah dude I'm gonna work on my Potions homework, I always have trouble with the measurements."

Finn nodded his acceptance and bolted after Puck, whatever happened next was out of Sam Evans's hands…he had no idea how incredibly thankful he would be for that.

After walking Rachel back to her common room and subsequently flipping off the fat lady, Quinn was humming happily to herself (grinning as she realised it was 'the bird is the word' ) and headed down to the oak tree having realised she'd left her robes there.

She had a _date_, more important than that she had a date with _Rachel_!, true she had yet to think of what to do and where to go for their date but…she had a _date_ and a date she was actually excited about. At some point she would get sick of the word but right now only the words **Date** and **Rachel** were swimming in front of her minds eye, and that was fine with her.

Her thoughts were distracting enough that she didn't hear the voices until she was headed back towards Hogwarts, she'd gone the back way as there were less people around and she was enjoying the silence. However as she neared the corridor down to the boat house she heard a familiar voice, and it sounded concerned.

"I'm not so sure about this, I mean what if it goes wrong…what if someone finds out we did this."

Quinn couldn't hear the reply but she recognised Finn's voice and frowned in concern. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the chandelier but he was also a genuinely nice guy, and because of that he sometimes let people talk him into things that anyone else would recognise as stupid.

"Yeah but…this could get us in so much trouble, I don't want to get thrown out man!"

Throwing caution to the wind the Ravenclaw swore and sped up, as she pelted down the corridor unaware of what she was about to run into, Puck was smiling at Finn reassuringly.

"Trust me dude, after this the chicks will flock to you."

Finn's face relaxed into his goofy smile as he nodded and shook the tension out of his muscles.

From the corner of his eye he saw someone running towards him and glanced that way, opposite him Puck was finishing the incantation and wand movements and pulled back to direct the spell towards the waiting Hufflepuff. Finn realised a moment too late what was about to happen and tried to stop it turning to Puck with his hands held out he opened his mouth to yell.

From Quinn's perspective she heard it go silent after Finn had made his declaration of nervousness, the next thing she saw was his face contort in fear as he looked at whoever was in front of him and hold his hands out as if to ward them away.

"NO!"

Puck had just unleashed the spell when he heard Finn yell and he looked shocked at the last minute change of mind, then he caught the edge of a black and blonde blur…just as it elbowed Finn clear of the spell.

This all would have been fine if Quinn had followed Finn to the floor but she instinctively turned to find out who or what had caused Finn to yelp in fear…and the spell hit her full on, she hit the wall and slid to the floor with a groan.

Puck looked at his wand, then Finn, then the semi conscious Ravenclaw, finally he looked back at Finn.

"I swear on Dumbledore's beard I had no idea you were there Q!"

He ran over and skidded to his knees next to her.

"It was for Finn, it was just a…well it doesn't matter what spell it was for, if I'd known that was you I wouldn't have…I mean I realise _now _what Finn was trying to tell me"

Finn nodded his head jerkily and bent down to help Puck assist Quinn to her feet, she groaned again and rubbed the back of her head.

"Puck…I'm fine just a lump, but could you tell me what the hell spell you thought would be a good idea to cast at your oldest friend?"

There was a moments embarrassed silence and then Finn mumbled.

"We were…um just gonna like enhance my ah…junk."

He waved a hand vaguely over his crotch and flushed bright red when Quinn rolled her eyes, Puck grinned and shrugged.

"It was worth a shot right and as you don't have any junk it shouldn't affect you at all, right?"

Quinn however didn't reply with the expected scathing comment or even a punch to his arm and he frowned, moving closer he noticed Quinn's right hand was at the juncture at the top of her thighs and she glared angrily.

"You are so fucking **dead** Puckerman!"

As she lunged forward her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed, Finn frowned and moved forward to help his friend, then he scrambled back as his eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

"Oh shit…is that a…did you just give Fabray a…um…?"

Puck briefly debated whether or not he could make it to the border before either Santana, Quinn or Rachel found him and disembowelled him.

The two boys looked at each other and swallowed hard.

"Maybe she'll think it was just a bad dream if we put her in her room?"

Finn's weak suggestion was answered by a scowl and Puck picked her up.

"Let's um just get her out of here…and work out how the hell we explain that Quinn Fabray now has a penis and _not _get expelled for unsanctioned magic."

Finn ran along with him and muttered the bigger fear they both had.

"Dude, I'm more worried what SHE is going to do when she wakes up!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay people, thanks for straying strapped into this ride and keeping your hands within the car at all times! For those of you worried, don't worry Quinn will be her normal self soon, she just has the worst luck EVER! _

_Reviews still receive a free optional grope ;) _

There were voices…that much she could make out at least, male and female and if pushed Quinn could also confess she vaguely recognised them, but it was like trying to hear when you emerge from underwater, everything was sort of muffled. It would help if she opened her eyes she supposed, that way at least faces could be put to the voices but…she was aching all over, although the pain seemed worse around the back of her head and between the legs…what the hell had happened?

Frowning she thought back and gradually flashes of memory returned. Walking with Rachel, sitting under the tree, holding hands…finally getting the courage to ask the girl on a date and the surge of joy when the Gryffindor agreed.

Walking back to pick up her forgotten robes, but then what…oh wait! That was it, voices down by the boathouse, Finn, a _nervous _Finn, she'd been concerned and headed towards him. She frowned for a long moment the ache in the base of her skull seeming to intensify as she approached the conclusion of what had happened.

A spell…about to hit Finn, so she'd stepped in and then what?

She sat bolt upright suddenly her eyes flashing open and she searched the room until she found the dark brown eyes of the very nervous looking Puck.

"_**YOU**__…IDIOT_!"

If it weren't for the pounding headache keeping her on the sofa she was lying on she would have leapt up and wrapped her hands round his throat. A pair of hands however stopped her and looking to the side she saw the concerned eyes of her best friend…well mostly concerned, there was also a hint of humour because it _was_ Santana Lopez after all.

"Easy there slugger!"

Quinn glared at Puck one more time and allowed San to push her back into a sitting position, massaging her temples lightly with a thumb and forefinger she blew out a breath before managing to speak between gritted teeth.

"Why the _hell_ am I in the Slytherin common room instead of the infirmary, I need to get rid of…of the…the _mistake_ Puck made!"

At which point the Slytherin frowned and looked affronted, as far as he was concerned if Fabray hadn't stepped in the path of the spell it would have worked and he could have made a fortune. Sadly he probably should have kept his thought in his head.

"Hey, it's not my fault you blundered in with your size eight's Fabray, besides which most guys would be pleased to have a cock that big, I did a damn good job!"

Two seconds after the sentence left his mouth he realised his mistake and leapt for the door as Quinn whipped her wand up and yelled after his fleeing form.

"Densaugeo"

The bolt of the spell hit Puck as he pelted up from the dungeon common room, they could hear his yelps of pain as his teeth started to grow uncontrollably. Santana smirked then turned back to the blonde.

"Okay we got a situation here, a real big one, if you'll pardon the pun…chances are if we got to McGonagall we can get it reversed but then we have to tell her how it happened, and as mad as you are at those buffoons I know you wouldn't want them to have their wands taken away."

Quinn's sculpted eyebrow rose threateningly and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Correction, maybe right now you DO want that but you know you would end up regretting it…and it _was_ an accident Q."

Finally the rage and embarrassment faded from the blondes eyes and she sighed.

"Well what _are _we meant to do then San! I cant go around with this in my pants for the rest of my life, I mean I don't even like them on other people the last place I want one is on me!"

Fighting the urge to laugh out loud Santana bit the inside of her cheek and forced herself to see the person behind the situation, her best friend who was understandably distressed.

"Maybe like Mike or Tina would know what to do? If it was a spell that caused it then there has to be a spell that reverses it right?"

Running her hands through her hair Quinn considered it for a long moment, Tina and Mike were the biggest brains they had but…something told her the less people that knew about this the better.

"No, it's not fair to drag them into it as well, after all if any of this does come out the less people that get dragged into the fallout the better…but I dunno…maybe one of the newer Professor's?"

The Latina frowned uncertainly.

"I thought the whole point of this was to keep the Professor's out of it."

Groaning in exasperation Quinn threw her hands up and gestured irritably to the bulge in her jeans.

"I'm not exactly a slouch in the brain department San and even I cant think how the hell we should tackle this, at least if we turn to someone with more experience we have a better chance of solving it…and I have a pretty good relationship with most of them."

Santana rolled her eyes but had to admit it was probably their best approach, some of the newer faculty were known to be okay to talk to about certain private matters without it ending up a topic of conversation in the staff room.

"Fine, I'll come with you if you like, but who are you going to talk to?"

Sitting back on the sofa and trying to get comfortable with her new burden Quinn frowned and thought hard, McGonagall was definitely out as she would HAVE to do something about it, the thought of trying to ask any of the older faculty was too daunting and then Santana spoke up.

"What about Cavendish, I mean I know she would cheerfully strangle me with my own tie but she likes you well enough, and she's pretty smart, she would most likely know what to do."

Rubbing her ear as she thought it through Quinn sighed, it did make sense she supposed and the only other professor she felt comfortable enough with to share something like this was Murphy. But if forced to admit she would say that was mostly because of the Quidditch connection the two had and the fact that several evenings the two of them had sat and picked apart the famous matches of the past.

"I think that…that you might be right, as much as I hate to admit it I need to get this sorted out, I mean seriously how do guys get things done with these…things!…hanging down there, I'm not even sure how the hell I'm meant to walk!"

At that even Santana couldn't hold onto her mirth any longer and she doubled over with laughter. Quinn looked at her in disbelief for a moment then scowled and threw a nearby book at her _so called _best friend.

"This is so NOT funny Lopez!"

Still snorting with amusement the Latina clutched her side as she tried to get her breath back.

"I'm sorry but if you're on the outside looking in Q…it kinda is."

Huffing irritably Quinn stood and turned to walk away.

"Well if all the help you're going to be is pointing out the so called 'funny' angle of this then I'm going on my own!"

It was only when she went to walk away that it occurred to her…how the hell _did_ you walk with this, this _thing_ in between your legs? Pausing, the blonde lifted a hand and cringing slightly tried to adjust it so it wouldn't be as awkward to move. Behind her Santana's amusement dwindled when she saw the very real distress Quinn was in, sighing she went over to her.

"Look Q, don't take any of this personally and don't ask me how I know this but…you trust me right?"

Frowning at the awkward tone in the usual confident Slytherin's voice the blonde just nodded and spoke cautiously.

"Of course, despite your laughing at me you are my best friend, Let's fact it if we wanted to destroy each other with what we know we would have done it years ago…so _yes_ I trust you…um but what exactly am I not taking personally?"

Santana didn't reply she just unsnapped Quinn's 501's and put her hands down the front, at her friends shocked intake of breath the Latina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not feeling you up I'm just…rearranging you so you don't do yourself an injury before we can get this mess sorted out."

Withdrawing her hands she refastened the jeans and resisting the urge to wipe her hands placed them on her hips instead.

"Okay, you're good for walking, try it…just don't think about it too much."

Recovering from the mild heart palpitations her best friend had just set off, Quinn took a few steps and then her face cleared and she managed to walk _almost_ normally, if you discounted the fact her feet were a little more widespread, Santana face palmed and with a groan tried again.

"Walk normally, you'll get used to the feeling, if you carry on walking like that people are going to think you finally got your cherry popped Q."

Turning back with a glare she muttered something under her breath and walked more naturally, the thank you that she muttered was at least audible enough to reach Santana's ears. She caught up with her friend as they headed off to try and find Professor Cavendish for what the blonde was pretty sure was going to be the most embarrassing conversation of her entire existence.

As they walked the Latina glanced sidelong at her and sighing the blonde returned the gaze.

"For the love of Merlin whatever question is on the tip of your tongue would you just ask it before you burst!"

Grinning the Slytherin held both hands up in surrender then dropped them.

"I was just wondering how long you've been wearing boxer shorts instead of panties Q, it's kinda hot."

"Okay, one EW! Gross, could you please never talk to me about my choice of underwear again and secondly, you were meant to be helping me out, then not making a big deal of it!"

Santana shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Calm down already it's not like I know what design they had on them is it? and I did help you, I mean you can at least ambulate now which makes a change from five minutes ago."

"Fine but you don't mention my underwear again, and you don't…stick your hands down there again unless you ask."

At the sharply raised eyebrows and smirk on the Latina's face Quinn hastily added.

"That doesn't mean I want you to ask either before you even hint at it! I…I just meant you surprised me, and yes it helped but…oh shut up Lopez!"

Turning away from her sniggering friend the blonde looked around and checking her watch tried to figure out where Cavendish would be, it was after lessons but before the evening meal so chances were good she would be in her office.

Thanks to helping her out by tutoring some first years last year who were struggling Quinn knew where the office was and the password to get in. another reason to be thankful was that with classes finished the halls were mercifully fairly free of people.

Santana just watched and followed Quinn as she muttered to herself, the Latina had no idea if the blonde was even aware she was doing it but it was a habit she had had for as long as Santana knew her. Normally she tuned out but one sentence jumped out at her and she caught hold of her friends elbow.

"Whoa there, back up Fabray did you just say, amidst all that muttering, that you _finally_ asked Berry out?"

Quinn's rant suddenly stopped and a smile broke out on her face despite the gravity of her current situation.

"Yeah! Sorry it's just in the wake of the whole, um sex organs thing it slipped my mind, but yeah I asked her and she said yes, we're going out Saturday night!"

The grin on the blondes face was wider than Santana had ever seen it, even her greatest Quidditch victory or the first time she had flown couldn't compare with the look she wore now and laughing the Latina pulled her into a tight hug.

"About damn time Fabray!"

Amidst all the chaos of puck and Finn's idiocy it was nice to remember the one thing that was making her inordinately happy. Rachel was something else, unlike most of the inner circle she wore a skirt, with Brit, San and herself being Quidditch players they tended to wear pants more often than not, but not Rachel, she wore a ridiculously short skirt that displayed those amazingly long legs for someone so short. And she always looked so happy but when she did that sneaky little smile…the one she wore whenever she yanked on Quinn's tie or called her Captain…WOW!

In retrospect it was a bad idea for her to be thinking about Rachel while hugging Santana, the Latina was the first to realise this as she abruptly pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a wand in your pocket Fabray?"

And then Quinn realised and yelping in shock smacked at the unfamiliar shape in her trousers before collapsing with a muted groan.

"Why in the hell did you just punch yourself in the jewels Q? most people tend to just think of really old nuns or dead baby animals or something!"

Sweating and pale the blonde glared up at her from the floor.

"Most people were born with these things, they don't spontaneously grow them!"

It was meant to be a yell but the fact that it came out as more of a pain filled rasp took away a lot of the intended venom and giving her a few moments to gather herself Santana made sure they were alone then bent down and helped her up.

"Jesus Q you really are a walking disaster zone aren't you, come on let's see if we can get this sorted out before your date…and before Rachel gets a little more than she bargained for."

Quinn just groaned and let her head rest on her friends shoulder as they quickly made their way to Cavendish's office, luckily by the time they got there the blonde was able to limp along without assistance, knocking lightly she was grateful when the door swung open to reveal a puzzled looking Cavendish and behind her sat over a chessboard was Professor Murphy who glanced over with a smile then frowned as she noticed the two distracted girls.

For her part Cavendish was just confused to see her brightest student accompanied by her most annoying student, Fabray turning up wasn't unheard of but she'd bet her last Galleon there was no way Lopez was there by choice. This was confirmed when the Latina student rolled her eyes and pushed inside closing the door behind her and dragging along a paler than usual Quinn.

"Sorry to interrupt your evening of whatever it is you old broads get up to but we gotz ourselves a little situation here and Q says she trusts you, me…I'm here just because I happened to find her."

Santana abruptly shut up and sat down crossing her legs and arms while the two Professor's glanced between the students and then at each other, Cavendish was the first to gain her voice.

"What is it Fabray, maybe you better sit down you aren't looking very well."

Sitting down with a half laugh half sob the blonde winced.

"You could say that Professor…it's a delicate situation and I couldn't go to just anyone so I'm hoping you'll respect that, because I could really do with some help."

Concerned now Reb came over and nodding to Amelia to show she would keep the girls confidence knelt down next to Quinn.

"Whatever you say in this room stays in this room so long as no one else is at risk, now come on you're worrying me here Fabray and I don't need any more wrinkles, and I know for sure Amelia doesn't!"

At this point Santana and Quinn were treated to the bizarre sight of Professor Cavendish rolling her eyes affectionately and then smacking the ex Quidditch pro upside the head.

"Ignore Reb, too many bludgers to her thick skull…but please, come on tell us what's wrong and maybe we can help?"

Taking a deep breath Quinn adjusted until she was relatively comfortable and began to very awkwardly tell the two women about what had happened. She left out names so she didn't get the boys into trouble and adjusted it somewhat but the general point remained the same.

To their credit neither Professor reacted too badly, Reb raised both her eyebrows and glanced at Santana who was trying hard not to laugh again, while Amelia pursed her lips for a moment before turning to the bookcase.

"I'm not sure I have anything that covers _quite_ this situation but I seem to remember reading something…"

Trailing off she consulted her books and Reb poured the two teens a Butterbeer then frowned at Quinn.

"Is it causing you pain, you look really uncomfortable?"

Before the blonde could answer Santana swallowed her mouthful and blithely commented.

"Q punched herself in the jewels, she was thinking about Rachel I think and the result surprised her."

Closing her eyes in mortification the Ravenclaw sank her head into her hands and the Astronomy Professor frowned over at the Latina.

"Might want to try a little subtlety next time Lopez…however at least that's something I can help with"

Taking her wand from her back pocket she murmured a spell so low that even Quinn who was sat in front of her couldn't hear it, a moment later however her features relaxed and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin for that…what was that spell?"

Reb winked and tucked her wand away again.

"Big Quidditch players secret, I'll tell you when you win the cup."

Any answer the blonde would have made was forgotten when Amelia wandered back over and set her book down.

"Well the good news is it wont last, it's a very limited spell, and a very _stupid _spell I might add, there are so many ways it could have wrong, I take it that the person or persons responsible for this idiocy will learn the error in their logic?"

Santana answered in such a tone that even the Professors felt the chill.

"Don't worry about that, it's in hand."

For the second time in as many minutes Quinn's questions were pushed aside as the potions Professor turned back to her.

"You will be back to your normal self in twenty four hours Quinn, until then I'd suggest you take it easy, it's only a half day tomorrow, I'll excuse you the Friday afternoons potion class as it's going over the week's work anyway and your work was perfect, and before you open your mouth Lopez no you are _not_ excused as well, you messed up your luck potion from yesterday mornings class."

Reb kept the smirk from her face but only just as she took in the Slytherin's deep scowl, Quinn however smiled gratefully and now able to move with ease again slid from the chair and offered a small smile.

"Thank you Professor…for the help and for not laughing, it's been a very difficult afternoon and it means a lot."

The expression on the potions Professors face softened into a small smile and she lay a hand on the blondes shoulder for a long moment then squeezed it lightly before removing it.

"What sort of professor would I be if I couldn't help out my best student? now go on and get some sleep, by this time tomorrow this will be just an awkward memory and a story to tell your kids when you're much, much older."

Moving towards the door she heard the girl mutter to herself.

"I wont be telling anyone about this…EVER!"

As the two students left Reb drained her mug and then glanced at her old friend curiously.

"Were we _ever_ that young?"

Amelia snorted.

"Oh please you used that spell yourself to try and make your boobs bigger!"

Frowning the ex Quidditch pro thought for a moment then grinned and sat down.

"Oh yeah! That was a really stupid idea that you shouldn't have left me go ahead with, _you_ were supposed to be the sensible one after all…check mate by the way."

Sure enough twenty four hours later Quinn Fabray was yet again one hundred percent female and was thankful as hell that she hadn't had any classes with Rachel that Friday, waking up had been embarrassing enough and it occurred to her again to wonder how the hell men got anything done with a part of their body that seemed to act on it's own.

If her friends noticed that she kept occasionally looking at her groin and smiling in quiet relief they chose not to mention it figuring it was probably safest for all concerned, Santana eventually leant across and muttered just loud enough for Quinn's ears.

"Q stop touching yourself you're freaking people out, besides isn't Rachel joining us with Brittany later, last thing you want to do is embarrass yourself again."

Half glaring the Ravenclaw nonetheless made a concerted effort to keep her hands on the table and glanced around for their friends, she spotted Sam, Finn and Puck over at the other end of the long dining room table and Sam was trying not to look at the awkward shuffling of the two taller boys. Turning round to raise an eyebrow at her friend Quinn gestured with her head at them.

"Should I ask what you did?"

Smirking, the Latina polished her nails on the lapel of her robes and shrugged.

"Let's just say that the thing you did to your own jewels…I kinda did the same thing for them, but a lot harder."

Wincing with very real sympathy Quinn turned back to her book waiting for Rachel and Brittany, it wasn't that long before she heard the infectious laughter of the Hufflepuff and Rachel's voice chattering away pleasantly. She knew she had it bad when she realised she didn't even care what the brunette was talking about, just that she was speaking.

A hand brushed across her shoulders leaving tingles in it's wake and looking up Quinn smiled as she felt herself falling into the brunette's dark eyes.

"Hey there Miss Berry, I heard you had a date tomorrow night?"

Taking a seat next to the blonde Rachel grinned back at her and pretended to look thoughtful.

"Well I do but I'm not sure if I should go or not, I heard she has a bit of a reputation, you have to be careful with these Quidditch players apparently."

Raising an eyebrow the blonde tucked a bookmark into her copy of _Christine_ and folded her arms leaning into the brunette conspiratorially.

"From what _I _hear she's a Captain and you should be perfectly safe, they do have to maintain a certain modicum of respectability after all."

After a split second they giggled at each other and from opposite them Santana made a gagging sound.

"You two are nauseating, you do realise that right? If it's this bad now how bad is it going to be when you start banging boots!"

Rachel glared over at her.

"For your information Santana Lopez I do not find that comment at all appropriate and whilst you may measure your relationship by how physical you become with someone, I happen to think connecting on an emotional level is far more important!"

If it was possible Quinn fell even harder for the girl, on the opposite side of the table Brittany looked disapprovingly at Santana but kissed her cheek and turned to Rachel.

"Ignore her, it's her way of letting you know she likes you…she's a bit backwards like that, how are you feeling by the way Q, San said you had a virus or something and weren't well last night."

Throwing a grateful look towards the currently sulking Latina she nodded.

"Yeah just a sickness thing, I feel absolutely fine now though, and we have the weekend ahead which is even better, first real Quidditch practice and drills tomorrow morning at six then the afternoon to make sure everything's perfect for this hot date I have."

Groaning the Slytherin leaned into her girlfriend and narrowed her gaze at Quinn.

"You are perverse you know that right Q? I mean you hate getting up early except when it comes to Quidditch, then all of a sudden the crack of dawn isn't early enough…perverse!"

Brittany grinned at them and settled back into her girlfriends embrace.

"I think it's nice to be that enthusiastic, you look like you've put together a good team this year Q."

For a while the talk turned to each houses chance that year for taking home the cup, to Quinn's delight she realised that Rachel must have been doing some reading up because she was easily able to keep up with the other three, when she referenced Ginny Weasley's current highest goal score for the Harpies she couldn't contain the look of glee on her face. After a while Brittany and Santana excused themselves and after saying goodnight Quinn glanced down to see Rachel looking at the cover of her book.

"I've never read any of his books…are they good?"

The blondes jaw dropped open in shock.

"You have to be kidding me! You've never read ANY of his stuff…oh wow, okay um where to start, well This book is one of my favourites, along with _The Shining _of course but that goes without saying because…that book is like a literary Mona Lisa, many people have tried to replicate it but none have managed."

Looking mildly amused Rachel raised her own eyebrows and chuckled.

"Safe to say you're a fan then?"

"He just has this amazing way of writing about horror that mixes the bizarre and supernatural with that which is all too common, I mean take _The Shining _for example. Ostensibly it's a story about a haunted hotel, but its also about the ghosts and demons that live within our own psyche."

Trailing off with a flush she cleared her throat.

"I tell you what, you read it and I'll let you make your own mind before I start delivering a lecture huh?"

Smiling at the wry look on the blondes face Rachel chuckled and nodded.

"I would love to borrow it, because anything that makes your eyes light up like that is something I'd like to know about."

"Hmm, did anyone ever tell you that for a Gryffindor you have the silver tongue of a Slytherin?"

Slapping the Ravenclaw's arm softly Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Hush now and loan me your book so we can have something else to discuss tomorrow night on our date, which by the way I'm looking forward to."

Sliding off of the bench Quinn reached down to help Rachel up as they walked off to get the blondes copy of _The Shining_. It was at the same time inspiration struck.

_I know just what to do on our date!_

_Next chapter, we have the date! Hope you didn't mind the introduction of some original characters in this chapter? As stated before if there is anything you would like to see please drop me a line and I'll see what I can do! Thanks and chocolate kisses for all xx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Apologies in advance for this chapter, any awkwardness or klutz behaviour in this one is entirely my fault lol as sad as it is to admit writing a 'First date' is a new experience because I have never actually had one! So bear with me…also this update is a little slow compared to my others but it was the combined fault of my best friend and a Romero movie night! _

Four o clock! She had two hours to finish getting ready before picking Rachel up…two hours should be plenty of time, she already knew what she was doing and where they were going, privacy was assured so they could talk. However getting dressed was proving to be the problem.

"Santana, this is ridiculous! With Finn I never had this kind of problem, why is nothing I have worth wearing!"

Ducking the shirt that was thrown carelessly in her direction and arching an eyebrow at Brittany, Santana decided enough was enough. Stepping in she took a firm hold of both of Quinn's wrists and forced her to look her in the eye.

"Q, as much as I love you if you don't stop babbling so help me Merlin I will stun you and dress you in the worst possible clothes I can find!…and as for why you never panicked like this before I would have thought that was obvious, this time it matters to you."

Hazel eyes widened in real fear and the blonde swallowed, it wasn't something she would put past her best friend after all. Forcing herself to relax she took a couple of deep breaths and then glancing at the mass of material spilling out of the wardrobe, whimpered slightly.

"Just help me find something to wear that isn't going to make me look Quidditch obsessed, too gay or…or like an idiot."

Brittany's giggle interrupted them and she shook her head as she started going through Quinn's clothes.

"Sometimes Q I wonder _why _you're considered the smartest student in the school, the Quidditch thing will be hard as to be fair, you ARE obsessed, but the too gay thing?…unless you're planning on turning up in Timberland boots and plaid…which I feel I should point out that you don't even own, Then you will be fine.!

Extracting a pair of worn but well fitting 501's from the pile and a white button down cotton shirt she held them up.

"Wear these and your most comfortable pair of Converse okay? Rachel already likes you so you don't have to dazzle her, she agreed to go out because she wants to get to know you, so just wear what you would normally wear if you were going out, stop panicking so much and remember she likes you."

Santana smiled softly at Brittany and mouthed the words 'love you' before turning back to Quinn and releasing her wrists.

"What she just said!"

After a moments puzzled silence Quinn ducked her head and winced slightly before looking back at her friends.

"I was freaking out a bit wasn't I?"

Snorting the Latina propped one hand on her hip and waved at the mess the room had become, a mess that was already sorting itself out as Brit was happily waving her wand and sorting out Quinn's closet.

"A _**bit! **_that's an understatement and you know it, where the hell you find the energy to be this panicked is beyond me, you were like a tornado out on the field this morning and I'm surprised your team haven't mutinied yet and knocked you out before you wear them down."

Back on familiar ground now the Ravenclaw raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms with a smirk.

"You see, that right there is why Ravenclaw are going to take the cup this year, because of dedication, hard work and skill, while you're still stewing in your pit, we'll be kicking your ass."

Brittany smirked as she watched her dark haired girlfriend use the thrill of competition to relax their friend, she may come off as tougher than dragon hide but Santana was perhaps the most protective and thoughtful person she had ever known, she wondered if Quinn knew how much the Latina watched out for her, protected her.

Looking very carefully at the blonde Ravenclaw she nodded internally at her own question, yes, she knew and did the same for Santana in her own way, Merlin knows the Slytherin would have failed a couple of the classes by now if not for Quinn's steering her towards the right answer and past the confused frustration which was normally the Latina's cue to give up.

They had an odd unspoken friendship that at times became so intense they could have happily killed each other, _but_ thought the Hufflepuff, _that's where I come in_! Like right this minute before the two taller girls natural competitive natures caused them to end up in some kind of brawl.

"Trust me Quinn, Rachel likes you already and she just wants to get to know more of the real you, just try not to…well, panic, you know what happens when you do, just relax, be natural and remember, she's there because she wants to be, if you do that then trust me things will go amazingly well."

So saying, Brittany kissed the blondes forehead and gave her a quick hug, Santana rolled her eyes and playing the role of gruff support that she had fashioned so well for herself over the years picked up the clothes Brittany had chosen for Quinn's date and smoothed them out.

"Where are you taking the little house elf anyway?"

Scowling Quinn dug out her favourite worn in navy blue converse from under the bed and glared at Santana.

"Don't call her that, besides which you aren't exactly that much taller than her you know…and I wanted to do something nice, more personal than just going to a meal somewhere ya know?…plus if we went into Hogsmeade on a Friday night half of Hogwarts would be there so it takes away the whole privacy needed for a first date."

Santana's gaze softened at the uncertain tone in her friends voice and she nodded gently.

"You probably got that right Q, last thing you need on a night out is Puck leering across at you…that is if he gets over his new fear of being anywhere around you."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the wicked smirk on the Latina's lips and just shook her head slightly.

"I know which is why I sort of…arranged something more intimate, just the two of us. And yeah it might be considered old fashioned and unoriginal but if I make an over the top grand gesture then she's going to think I'm overcompensating for something, either that or she'll expect it every time and…besides this is the sort of thing I would have wanted on my first date."

The last part came in an almost whisper and for the second time in recent memory Santana found herself thinking that it was a shame Finn was so dense when it came to romance, it hurt her a little inside, in that soft squishy place she would deny with her dying breath that she even had, that Quinn had had such a horrible first date, but maybe this would make up for it.

"In that case Q I bet she'll love it, you are after all a dork when it comes to romance, and Berry is a dork too…ergo you're bound to both enjoy it.

Walking up to link her hand with Santana's, Brittany nodded and smiled.

"I **know** she will, so stop worrying, I take it you're going to be okay with actually getting ready for the date? I could help you with make up and stuff if you want?"

Santana snorted at Quinn's half shocked half terrified look.

"B, you know Quinn doesn't use that stuff, something about the lasting affects on her skin and how serious Quidditch players don't wear it and blah, blah, blah.

Despite the Latina's blunt way of putting it Quinn was thankful because she wouldn't even know what to wear or how to apply it even if she wanted to…which she didn't, it just felt wrong, like hiding the real her.

"I might not have said it quite that way but San's right B, I'm not one for make up…and it does take a toll on your skin for your information Santana, and when we're both thirty but I still look as if in my twenties I'll remind you of it."

Flipping her off Santana turned to Brit.

"Well if Quinn has stopped having a panic attack at the thought of her evening rendezvous with Gobby the house elf then we should make tracks and do some 'studying' of our own."

Waggling her eyebrows suggestively she turned back to the Ravenclaw.

"You are done panicking right?"

Shuffling slightly Quinn wondered whether to mention the other thing she had been wondering about on and off for a while now, on the one hand it was time for a change and now was better than never, but on the other hand Santana was giving her _that_ glare, it was Brittany that gave her the opening and as soon as she spoke Quinn relaxed knowing Santana could never get mad with Brittany.

"Ooh! What are you going to do with your hair!"

Smiling the Ravenclaw sat on the edge of her bed and picked up a magazine from her bedside looking for one particular picture before turning back to her two friends.

"It's funny you should ask that Brit…"

Over in the Gryffindor dorms a similar scene was playing out, only it was a brunette whirlwind moving about a dorm room occasionally throwing a shirt or skirt to one side with a disgusted expression, in the doorway Blaine pulled Kurt forward and the smaller boy blew out a breath as his eyes widened.

"Holy Hammerstein she's finally flipped, why didn't you call me sooner!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and gestured to the clothes littering the hallway outside of Rachel's dorm room.

"I only just found out about it…now can you please go in there and smack some sense into her, fashion sense that is."

Smirking Kurt tolled his eyes and ducked a flowered monstrosity that actually made him cringe before managing to get hold of Rachel's shoulders.

"RACHEL!…honey calm down, I'm here now so just take a deep breath and we'll sort this out…okay?"

For a second the brunette fixed him with the same wide eyed look of panic she'd worn for the past hour or so, when she realised who it was she collapsed into her friends arms with a strangled sob.

"Kurt, this is a disaster! I have nothing suitable to wear, I don't even know where we're going or what were doing because she wanted it to be a surprise which is all very well but if I don't know how to properly attire myself for this evenings activities then I could ruin the whole date and I want so much for everything to be right!"

This time it was Kurt's eyes that grew to the size of saucers as he pushed Rachel into a seat by her desk and spoke soothingly.

"Okay, first and foremost you need to stop and take a breath, I mean did you even breathe during that little tirade? Because ill tell you this for nothing young lady if you hyperventilate pass out and hit your head it will _certainly_ ruin your date…so just breathe okay and when you've calmed down enough tell me exactly what Blondie said about tonight."

Realising that perhaps her flair for the dramatic was blowing things out of proportion she did as Kurt requested and took several calming breaths, feeling her rattled nerves start to settle and purposefully avoiding the mass of clothing on the dorm room floor she closed her eyes for a second then turned to her friend who was smiling softly at her.

"Sorry, I've just never done this before and I'd like to not make any mistakes if possible, she is after all…amazing, and if I mess this up…"

Trailing off she let her shoulders slump at the thought of a life without the tall Quidditch Captain's bright grin and dazzling eyes. Kurt squeezed her hand and with a soft chuckle shook his head.

"Okay first of all get that idea right out of your head Miss Berry, before you came along Fabray was a bona fide bookworm when not on a broom, even then nothing took her attention away from the game but you…you she cant keep her eyes off of so the last thing you have to worry about is losing her attention.!

Turning to the piles of cloth he stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"Secondly, relay to me what exactly she **did** tell you about this date?"

Frowning Rachel tried to recall the exact words.

"She said it was a casual date and she wanted me to be relaxed, also that it was intimate."

Admitting the last part in a rush she hoped the boy wouldn't make a 'thing' of it, Kurt smirked but given Rachel's current state of nerves he decided not to push it and instead started rummaging.

"So we need something casual without being slobby, something that will be warm enough if you go outside, not that it's cold, in fact for Autumn it's quite warm…"

Trailing off he pulled out a few items and set them aside, Rachel watched him nervously, she knew she didn't have the greatest sense of fashion, in fact when not in uniform she could have sworn she had sometimes seen the two Gryffindor boys who had become her close friends wince at her choices.

She moved over to the bed and sank facedown on to it with a deep groan.

"Kurt, why even bother I _know_ you hate my clothes, there's nothing in there that Quinn will like, I mean…sure she's seen me in various things but she never commented."

Ignoring Rachel's nonsensical babblings Kurt raised an eyebrow and pointed out the obvious, surprised that the girl hadn't picked up on it herself.

"The reason she never commented is because as far as she's concerned you could be dressed in bin liners, she likes _you_ Rachel, the clothing is just incidental, so stop acting like it's the end of the world and get your little behind over here right now!"

Her feet obeyed Kurt's commands before her brain even registered them and she found herself standing next to the boy as he held up a pair of cargo trousers, considered them for a moment before discarding them. A few more flashes of different coloured cloth and he gave an exclamation before picking up a pair of forest green slacks.

"Try these on, these are wonderful, especially if you wear them with…"

Trailing off he started rummaging through the pile again eventually emerging with a deep red blouse triumphantly.

"With this, both colours compliment each other as well as suiting your complexion perfectly…not to mention they're seasonal, top that up with your black boots and you'll be set to go…shame about the chill in the air or I would have picked the green skirt but the trousers will work just as well."

Rachel looked at the boy like he was her very own personal God, abruptly she pulled him into a bone crushing hug showering him with kisses and thank yous. Over her shoulder Kurt shot his boyfriend an appeal for help and grinning widely Blaine stepped into the room and gently disentangled the boy from Rachel's grip.

"Easy there no one gets to put their hands all over Kurt but me…besides which you only have an hour and a half left and don't you need to shower yet?"

With a squeal so high pitched the owls in the tower stirred in their sleep Rachel grabbed up her cosmetics bag and bolted for the bathrooms so hastily she didn't even hear the giggling behind her.

"Blaine, something just occurred to me…"

Kissing the tip of his boyfriends ear the taller Gryffindor murmured.

"What's that love?"

Enjoying Blaine's arms around him and the shiver still resonating from the kiss he looked back.

"If she's this bad on a first date and things go well…which let's face it they _will_ do, then what is she going to be like the first time Fabray pulls one of her idiotic Quidditch plays and gets hurt, I mean will the towers walls be able to stand the pacing and yelling that will follow?"

Blaine paled and rested his forehead on Kurt's shoulder with a groan.

"Maybe I should have a quiet little word with Q…"

Smoothing her new and…much shorter hair, Quinn headed down to the Gryffindor common room entrance, self consciously she hesitated as she passed every mirrored surface and checked the shirt for creases and admired her new hair, luckily she had left so early that it was only 5.50 by the time she reached the portrait entrance, despite the numerous stops along the way.

The fat lady gave her the once over and rolled her eyes.

"New haircut stretch? It suits you, don't suppose you actually know the password this time do you?"

At the blondes shrug the fat lady huffed and crossed her arms.

"Which means I just have to put up with you skulking in my line of sight until the overly loud brunette decides to come down and take you away."

Scowling Quinn crossed her arms.

"You're just lucky you're in a painting or I'd teach you some manners, and don't talk about Rachel like that, she has a name and you should be using it!"

Breathing in an indignant huff the portrait was about to launch into a tirade when it swung open and Rachel emerged with a slight flush, the fat lady muttered something but neither girl noticed as they were too caught up in each other.

For her part Quinn couldn't believe how much more relaxed and gorgeous the brunette looked in her casual clothes, the light dusting of makeup enhanced her already stunning eyes and cheekbones and the dash of lip gloss drew the blondes eyes without being too flashy.

The deep green trousers and burgundy shirt looked as though they had been made for her specifically and they definitely enhanced the curves that were usually hidden under the Hogwarts uniform.

"Wow…you look, well just wow, I wish I'd worn something nicer now, not that anything I have would make me look as good as you do right now…oh crap, I'm sorry that came out sounding so cheesy."

Face palming she was relieved when she heard the light but infectious laughter of Rachel and she chanced a look back up at her, well aware her own cheeks were warm with embarrassment at the corny statement, the brunette however just looked pleased if a little shy.

She was also trying hard to come up with the words to express how good she thought Quinn looked, the jeans were obviously old favourites and fit in all the right places while the loose white man's shirt fit the taller blonde in such a way that it hid nothing but leant her a relaxed air. But the hair, that was the big thing…it was cut close to her head now falling in smooth waves and the front just brushed the top of her eyes, Rachel personally thought that it gave her an irresistible sort of cheeky appeal and she couldn't help herself from reaching up and running a hand through it.

"Radically different hairstyle there Captain…it suits you, and to you the compliment may seem cheesy but I'm glad you said it, I confess I may have perhaps had a tad of a pre date panic attack earlier."

To anybody else the simple words were just that, a compliment, but to one Quinn Fabray and twinned with the slight flush of tanned cheeks as that small hand ruffled the blonde locks…it was everything, grinning Quinn just shrugged a shoulder and had to physically restrain herself from scuffing her shoe on the floor shyly as she offered a hand which Rachel gratefully took as they started walking.

"In the interests of full disclosure you weren't the only one, I may have had to resort to having San and Brit help me out a little."

At the expression in the chocolate brown eyes Quinn laughed.

"Okay fess up Berry, who ended up helping you, I know that look!"

"Fine I confess that in the end Kurt had to be my metaphorical paper bag to stop me passing out and then he became my fashion guru, if not for him I'd probably still be lying passed out amongst a pile of clothes."

The blonde smirked and nodded.

"We're just lucky we have such good friends I guess…I hope you're happy with tonight, I mean I wanted to do something that was just for us you know? And if we went to Hogsmeade then half the school would sorta be invited on our date and that would just be wrong."

Laying a hand on the Ravenclaw's arm Rachel smiled sweetly.

"Hey, no need to explain your choice of date okay? As far as I'm concerned we could be sheltering in a shack from the rain and I'd be happy so loosen up Captain Fabray and let's get to know each other."

Quinn nodded with a smile (and yes a blush) she lead the way to the Oak tree they had sat under after the Quidditch try outs, there was a basket set out on a blanket and candles floated above, ready to illuminate when the dusk overtook the light of day.

"I know it's cliché but at least its private and I figured the last time we were here was so nice and then you agreed to go out with me so maybe it's a lucky tree or something?"

Mumbling the last bit she helped Rachel to sit before she sat next to her.

The brunette looked around and personally couldn't think of a better place to have their first date, the reasoning behind the location made it even more special and she couldn't help but be charmed as Quinn poured them both a Butterbeer.

"I love it…now what treats are hidden in that basket because I'm starving!"

The Ravenclaw started pulling out container after container of various delicacies, most of which were the brunette's favourites and Quinn mentally patted her own back for chatting up to the house elves to find out what the girl liked. She made a mental note to offer her thanks even more when the smell of roast chicken and a fresh cherry pie reached her nostrils and she realised they had put her favourites in there too.

They ate companionably for a while talking over lessons and mutual friends, Rachel expressing pleasure with Quinn's latest Arithmancy project that not only made sense but only had one incorrect translation, laughing slightly the blonde pointed out that it would have been much worse if Rachel hadn't stood over her the entire time pointedly coughing every time she was about to make a mistake.

"I still think the subject is nonsensical…but thanks, at least my mid term report should stop my Father from freaking out at me."

Listening to the way Quinn's voice changed when she mentioned her parents, Rachel reached across the blanket and lay a hand on one of the blondes that was restlessly picking at the cuff of her shirt.

"I may be out of line with this and I'm sorry if I am but I really like you Quinn…a lot, and I don't want to put up barriers in front of us before we're even off the starting blocks so I'm just going to ask things as they occur to me…if I'm out of line tell me but try to bear in mind I'm asking because I care."

At Quinn's confused but definite nod the brunette took a deep breath and spoke carefully.

"You don't have a very good relationship with your parents do you? I mean, Santana has said some not so subtle things that have helped lead me to this conclusion but you just always look so unhappy when you mention them?"

Letting out a long breath Quinn wondered how to handle the topic of her parents, it was a tricky one and it wasn't even like Santana and Brittany even knew the whole story, if they had things may well have gotten very messy a long time ago.

Turning her hand in Rachel's she gripped it tightly and ran her thumb over the delicate knuckles, she made her mind up to tell the truth, mostly because she felt the same as the brunette, she didn't want there to be any untruths or awkward points of conversation between them. Plus she _more_ than liked Rachel, when she looked into her eyes she saw her future and she didn't want to do anything to risk that so she took a deep breath and nodded.

"I suppose you could say we have a difficult relationship, they're considered conservative even in the muggle world, my dad's an accountant who owns his own firm and my Mother…well she goes to the country club a lot and drinks, neither of them planned me, they had already had the one child they factored in and she turned out exactly like they wanted, a carbon copy of mom."

Pausing to take a mouthful of cherry pie to take away the bitter tang in her mouth and hopefully her words, she swallowed and carried on, all the while running her thumb over Rachel's fingers.

"I came along late in their lives and as it was against their beliefs to terminate the pregnancy they went ahead and I was born. But I was born with magic in me and that didn't go down well as you can imagine, in fact in their devout catholic eyes I may as well have been a demon…they could ignore it and suppress it in me for a long time but when the Hogwarts letter came they knew the time had come so they let me go. I am allowed to attend here because they don't want to risk angering anyone powerful in the Wizarding world but at home I'm forbidden to even mention it and if I talk about my friends from school or try any homework…it doesn't end well."

Avoiding the brown eyes fixed on her she let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding and waited for the inevitable…for Rachel to either demand they go all gung ho and do something about the narrow minded muggles that were her parents, or worse yet to politely but decisively back away from a situation that was bound to get messy.

To her surprise Rachel did neither of these things, instead she leant in until her forehead was resting on the Quidditch Captains and then she smiled softly.

"I shall keep my very vocal disapproval of the way your parents treat someone so special to myself, but just know I _would_ say it if I didn't know how awkward it would make you feel. What I will say however is that regardless of ranting parents, opposing Quidditch teams or angry Dragons…I will _always_ be here for you Quinn Fabray, I wont run and I will never force you to talk about things you don't want to, but when you are ready I will be here and I wont _ever _judge you."

Words…somewhere in her overloaded Ravenclaw brain were the words she wanted to string together to tell the brunette how much she appreciated what she'd just said but she couldn't find them. In one way she was thankful as finding them was one problem and the next would be to force them past the suddenly tight feeling in her throat. Instead she squeezed Rachel's hand for a moment then to her surprise and relief the brunette backed off and turned to the pie tray.

"Enough with the heavy stuff, I think I should eat some of this while its still left! Have you been sneaking bites of this Fabray?"

"I am affronted that you would even suggest I could be capable of such villainy! We Ravenclaw's don't sneak anything."

Assuming an affronted look the blonde folded her arms pointedly and widened her eyes to project her supposed innocence, it might have worked if not for two things, one Rachel wasn't stupid and second…

"I might take that more seriously if it weren't for the blob that looks suspiciously cherry pie like on the collar of your shirt!"

Looking down the blonde groaned at the tell tale food stain and when the brunette made a sound of victory they both found themselves laughing as the last of the heavy atmosphere from their previous conversation dissipated.

"Fine I confess, you sneaky Gryffindor, now tell me…how are you getting along with The Shining?"

The brunettes face lit up and she patted the small canvas bag she brought out with her.

"I cant put it down, it's really awesome but…it sort of scares me sometimes to the point where I have to psych myself up to move onto the next chapter, is that just incredibly pathetic of me?"

Biting her lip Rachel looked questioningly up to Quinn's amused hazel gaze, the blonde shook her head despite the smile.

"Not at all, I tell you what…why don't I read it to you, I like reading out loud."

There was something so old fashioned and romantic about the gesture that Rachel found herself scrambling to pull the copy of the book free from her bag, she waited until Quinn was sat with her back against the trunk of the old Oak tree then she settled next to her.

She was surprised when Quinn frowned and shook her head.

"Nope this wont do, hang on a moment."

At which point Rachel found herself being gently manoeuvred so she was lying down with her head on the strong thigh of the Ravenclaw, she smiled softly as Quinn cracked open the book and began to read.

They both lost track of time as Quinn read, the unfortunate story of Jack Torrance and the Overlook hotel drawing them in deeply, as she read Quinn's hand made its way down and ran through Rachel's hair in a repetitive soothing motion. The brunette had never known that such a simple gesture could be so comforting or make her feel so close to the blonde who seemed to need the contact, Rachel was quickly realising that the Ravenclaw was a very tactile person, and she had no problem with that _whatsoever_!

They made it all the way up to the part where Wendy discovered the cat's eye mask in the elevator and confronted her slowly disintegrating husband with the evidence of the Overlook's activity before Quinn closed the book and Rachel made a sound of disappointment.

"But…it was just getting to the good part!"

Chuckling the blonde nodded but gestured to the now lit candles hovering above them and spoke.

"I know Rach but it's also pretty close to full dark now and getting chilly, besides which it's getting kinda creepy out here to be reading this type of book so far away from the lights of the castle."

Rachel would laugh but the book had genuinely given her some spine tingling moments and so she made a show of rolling her eyes and tidying up the packages into the hamper before setting it to the side and moving to brush off the blanket.

"Oh don't worry I'll do that."

Without looking (as she was busy tucking the book into Rachel's bag) she gestured with her wand using a neat little spell she had learnt from Brittany one year, basically the blanket would head out and hover over the lake shaking itself out before heading back to it's previous location. It worked like a charm…except for one small problem, the small problem being that her date was still on the said blanket when it started its journey and before the Gryffindor could react she found herself air born and then submerged in the very cold and brackish lake water.

All Quinn heard was the high pitched shriek and she turned round wand already raised but not fast enough to stop the blanket upending Rachel into the lake, her eyes widened and she scrambled towards the lake hurriedly.

After the initial shock of being plunged into the lake Rachel managed to get her feet under her and pushed upright with a gasp of air and more than just a touch of indignation, in front of her Quinn was wading out to come and get her.

"Rach oh Merlin I'm _so_ sorry, I swear on the elder wand if I had known you were still on the blanket I wouldn't have done it, it was just meant to be a fast way to clean up!"

The brunette glared from between wet strands of dark hair and controlled her expression with great effort as the blonde moved closer splashing water all over the place, stopping a foot or so from Rachel, Quinn held her hand out.

"Sorry?"

After a moments silence Rachel let her breath out and took Quinn's hand, as soon as she felt the other girl relax as they clasped hands she grinned mischievously and yanked forward so hard the surprised Ravenclaw upended and the two of them went down together, moments later they both emerged, Quinn sputtered for breath surprised as she mock glared and her eyes locked with the twinkling chocolate ones.

"Oh you so asked for it Berry!

Letting out an amused squeal Rachel ran as best as she could in the waist high water for the grassy bank, Quinn having the longer legs had no trouble catching her and dunking her as she overtook, in return Rachel grabbed the fleeing blondes leg sending her face first into the cold water again. Rachel made it to solid ground first but Quinn was only a heartbeat behind her tackling her to the ground and searching for the brunettes most ticklish point, turns out it was her left side.

In the struggle the Brunette managed to flip their positions in an effort to push away the Ravenclaw who was raining down the tickle torture, but when her back rolled onto the grass and her eyes locked with Quinn's the laughter died in their throats and the only sound was their heavy breathing and the faint lapping of the lake on the shore.

Leaning down Quinn found herself drawn magnetically to the glossy lips that were suddenly warring with the soulful brown eyes for her attention, just an inch more and…

Rachel leant up closing the last of the distance and kissed the blonde Captain for the first time, it was everything a first kiss should be and yet it felt like so much more.

As soon as Rachel's lips met hers Quinn was lost, completely addicted and she kissed back with all the passion that had been missing in her life, the brunettes lips tasted faintly of coconut and the hot chocolate they'd had while reading, as the seconds turned into minutes the two found themselves deepening the kiss and no one was quite sure who issued the invite but lips parted and a tentative tongue reached out to swipe gently across an equally timid one.

It didn't stay tentative or timid for long and their bodies melded together as hands began to map out the form held in them, a small groan issued from Quinn as Rachel moved her kisses down the column of the blondes throat finding a sensitive spot just under her jaw and sucking lightly letting her teeth nip gently at the smooth flesh.

"Oh…Rach, you're r...really g…good at that"

The comment trailed off into another moan as she felt a sharp pull on the sensitive flesh and she ducked her head catching the brunettes lips again, nibbling slightly at the lower one until she was granted access, this time it was Rachel who issued forth a groan and the bolt of arousal that shot through Quinn at the throaty sound was dizzying.

Who knows how far things would have gone if not for the sudden gust of wind that reminded them how cold it was getting and that they were both soaking wet. They shared a wry chuckle and getting up on suddenly wobbly legs Quinn reached down to pull Rachel to her feet.

"Well, uh, sorry about the whole lake thing, but if it gets you to kiss me like that again…"

She trailed off and ducked the swing of Rachel's hand nimbly as she picked up the basket and now clean blanket.

"Watch it Captain Fabray or the second date I'll make it harder for you."

Glancing at the Gryffindor she couldn't help but tease.

"What makes you think you get a second date huh?"

Propping a hand on her hip even as they walked she shot a look of disbelief at the Ravenclaw.

"Oh please you're hooked and you know you are Fabray.!

Sighing happily the blonde just nodded, resigned to her fate and waved her wand muttering the spell to dry Rachel off as they walked, the brunette did the same for her and as they approached the gates to the castle she turned and stopped the brunette, this time with a chaste kiss.

"Rachel I know it was your first date and the whole dunking in manky lake water wasn't planned but despite that…well I hope you had fun because I can honestly say it's the best date I ever had."

Smiling at the blondes shy smile Rachel leant in and pulled on the collar of Quinn's white shirt returning the gentle kiss with a more passionate one of her own that made the blondes head spin and knees tremble, the brunette pulled back with a light nip to the chin before replying.

"I think so too, cant wait to see what you come up with for the second date."

At the flirty wink Quinn felt herself shiver pleasantly, and it was nothing to do with the chill in the air.

_Neither can I Rachel Berry, neither can I!_

_Next chapter is a few weeks forward in time and the first big Quidditch match of the season, just how __**WILL **__Rachel to react to Quinn's crazy style of game play? We shall see…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yes, they finally kissed! And from here on out they wont stop unless something makes them, apologies for the slow burn but I wanted it to be realistic, plus I'm a sucker for a good old fashioned romance *sigh* Here is the first Quidditch match, and for those worried about too much fluff, take note of what Quinn said about her parents in the last chapter, that part will be dark so I'll warn you when it comes up. Also there is a lot of background to the complex friendship between Santana and Quinn, my spin on it at least which in my story is the right one lol. Enjoy!_

If you'd asked Quinn Fabray three weeks ago what her favourite thing in the whole world was, the answer would be simple…Quidditch, the same answer it had been for the past six years. If you asked her _now_ however she would have to really think hard before reluctantly admitting that Quidditch (although her dedication to her role as team Captain had in no way waned) was now the runner up to making out.

To be more accurate, making out with Rachel Berry, ever since their first kiss after Rachel's unplanned cold bath in the lake they hadn't been able to get enough of each other and when not in lessons they were rarely seen apart, even at dinner they ate with one hand now so they could keep hold of each other with their other.

It was incredibly sweet really…unless you were Santana Lopez who could of course only take so much sweetness before she had to sour it a little, so to speak. She was reaching that point dangerously fast at the moment and she ground her teeth, ignoring Brittany's warning look and glaring at Faberry as she now thought of them…seeing as one was never without the other.

Rachel and Quinn were oblivious to the gnashing of teeth opposite them, lost in each others taste.

"For the love of Merlin's dimpled ass will you two break for air before I douse you with something vile!"

Fighting the liquid warmth that had her whole body pleasantly humming and alert Quinn finally registered the Latina's tone and with one last kiss to the swollen coconut flavoured lips of her girlfriend she turned her gaze to Santana and blinking to get rid of the last of the lust haze she blushed slightly.

"Sorry San, guess I'm just…making up for lost time, plus she really is the best kisser."

Clapping her hands over her ears Santana glared even more pointedly, so much so that Rachel, who didn't know the Latina as well as the others, actually cowered against Quinn slightly.

"I swear on every Galleon I own that if you try to share any intimate moments you and Gobby the house elf have had I WILL smack you down like the hand of Dumbledore!"

The slightly bashful look the blonde had been wearing disappeared and she stood up abruptly smacking her hands down with a resounding slap on the tabletop.

"I told you before _Lopez_, do not call her that!"

Smirking the Latina crossed her arms over her chest and raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"_Oh_, and why is that, because I doubt that teachers pet Quinn friggin Fabray would risk being held in detention for brawling in front of witnesses, after all that could end up on your permanent record!"

Brittany recognised the signs of an impending brawl between the two and sighing just moved out of the way and gestured for Rachel to join her, with a concerned and frankly puzzled look the brunette walked to the Hufflepuff's side and watched warily as Santana also leant across the table until the two were almost nose to nose, expressions so fierce the few observers in the great hall were convinced they would see sparks.

Without taking her eyes off of what was occurring in front of her Rachel spoke quietly to Brittany, not wanting to ramp up the tension any more by being overheard.

"Why exactly aren't we stopping them Brit? Do they do this often or something?"

Answering her new friend Brittany sighed and shrugged slightly.

"They were friends long before I came along and they've always been like this, there's a lot of tension there and it can be quite primal."

At the brunette's alarmed look the Hufflepuff rushed to explain.

"Not as in sexual…as in pack dominance, or at least that's the closest I can come to an explanation, they have always had each others backs ever since I got here in the third year, before that I was at Beauxbatons Academy."

Nodding for Brittany to continue Rachel dug her nails into the wood of the bench to stop herself from intervening as the two girls got even further into each others space their voices now a low dangerous hiss.

"San and Quinn were the first girls I ran into and I knew right then that I had met two of my 'forever' friends. They were arguing over which Quidditch team was going to take the league that year but they broke off to help me get my bearings. Anyway after the first time I saw the two of them get like this I got pretty upset and asked Santana why it had happened."

She paused and offered Rachel some of her candy skulls which the brunette took, more out of politeness than real want.

"She looked at me for the longest time before just shrugging and telling me that 'it's just the way Fabray and I roll' and that's the only explanation I ever got, like I said it's like it's something they need to do, normally they keep it for the Quidditch field where they wont get into so much trouble but because the first game of the year was put back a week they're both a bit strung out."

The brunette chewed on one of the candies she'd accepted and thought deeply, Quinn would never admit it to Santana and despite some awkward conversational starts she still hadn't fully opened up to Rachel but…There was a lot of repressed anger in Quinn Fabray, her home life affected her more than she would ever let on, that much was obvious from the very practiced and bland tone she adopted whenever she spoke about them.

If Santana and Quinn had been friends for any length of time then the wily Slytherin would know, she wouldn't need the blonde to tell her, she would know on instinct that her Ravenclaw friend who seemingly had it all was in fact in deep pain over something she wouldn't, or couldn't confide. And Santana being Santana would offer Quinn a way to let that anger out, a way that would allow the blonde to keep the secrets she felt she had to but wouldn't harm anyone other than a willing participant.

This realisation was accompanied with a wave of affection for the brash Latina, she was indeed so much more than she presented herself to be and for that Rachel would be forever grateful. Thanks to the Latina, Quinn had been given an outlet for all the despair and anger her home life was causing her and although she knew Santana would never under pain of the Cruciatus curse admit it, she also knew that without her the blonde Ravenclaw would have retreated so far into her shell that even Bombarda Maxima wouldn't have shifted her.

It was that knowledge more than anything else that kept her glued to her seat when she saw Quinn lunge across the table and swipe for the Slytherin who dodged back.

"With reflexes like that Fabray you may as well just hand me the Quidditch cup now."

Leaping agilely across the table (which Rachel thought to herself looked pretty damn impressive, not to mention sexy) the blonde landed in front of Santana and a lightning fast fist reached out.

Nimbly Santanna grabbed the fisted hand and made a motion to throw one of her own, at that point the room erupted into yells for either girl as they went down in a ball of fists, whipping hair and yelled oaths, the only ones who remained unaffected were Brittany and Rachel who continued to munch on the skull shaped candies.

The scene stayed like that until a voice bellowed through the room at such a volume Rachel was sure her ears would be ringing for a good few days to come.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

Santana and Quinn froze in mid brawl, the Latina was sporting a busted lip while the blonde's right eye was starting to swell and develop the mother of all shiners. There was an audible gulp heard in stereo as the furious form of Professor McGonagall descended on them. Her disapproval was so tangible the younger students were stuck in place like statues. Standing above the two seventh years the Professor glared.

"Get up now! The both of you!"

Scrambling to their feet Quinn looked immediately ashamed while Santana mostly looked irritated at the interruption, not that she would let the fuming headmistress see that.

"I am terribly disappointed in the both of you, you are in your final year here and should be setting an example and instead I find you brawling like a couple of first years!"

Quinn suddenly found her Converse to be of enormous interest while Santana tried to look indifferent to the whole conversation, it was hard when the headmistress did actually impress and scare the hell out of her.

McGonagall regarded the two seventh year students with interest as well as anger and disappointment, it was not the first time she had caught the two brawling, in fact for two close friends they often seemed to find a reason to regress mentally by about five years, letting out an angry breath she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, do you have _anything_ to say for yourselves?"

Glancing sideways at the Latina Quinn let out a long breath and lifting her gaze looked at the headmistress apologetically as she wiped at the cut above her rapidly blackening eye.

"I'm sorry Professor we just…let our tempers get the best of us."

The arched eyebrow on the headmistresses face managed to rise impossibly higher leaving the two students to wonder if it was magically enhanced.

"Not going to try and persuade me it will never happen again Miss Fabray?"

Answering with an honesty that forgot to pass through the checkpoint of tact the blonde shrugged.

"No, you know us better than that and I wouldn't want to lie."

Santana tried _so_ hard to bite down on her smirk at that but alas it crept out and did not miss the sharp gaze of the Professor scrutinising them.

"You believe that answer to be humorous Miss Lopez."

Aware of the gazes of the younger students on them and her reputation as the school's biggest badass Santana shrugged slightly and gestured to Quinn with her head.

"No, just amazed with Fabray finding a pair of balls long enough to answer a question honestly."

At that the Ravenclaw clenched her hands into fists and made a move as if to re start the brawl but immediately thought better of it when McGonagall's sharp gaze pinned her.

"I have no time for your petty arguments, you two should be old enough and dare I say wise enough to act like adults, obviously that was a grievous error on my part. You will both report to my office every night after the evening meal for the next two weeks, including weekends, is that clear!"

Quinn was devastated, two dateless weeks because of Santana and her big mouth, two weeks because her stupid temper got the better of her but nevertheless she slumped and nodded as she found herself mumbling acquiescence.

"Yes Professor."

When the gaze switched to Santana she repeated her acceptance of their punishment and as one they watched the headmistress sweep imperiously from the room. The atmosphere immediately relaxed and with it went the girls animosity towards each other, the Latina slunk over to Brittany and lay her head on the blonde's shoulder, Brit sighed and slipping from her seat took the Slytherin's hand.

"Come on San, let's get your lip looked at…why you two cant just find a way to settle your disputes without violence I don't know."

Fussing over the bleeding lip and pausing to wave bye to Quinn to show her that as usual there was no animosity on her part for the fight with her girlfriend, she led Santana out of the great hall.

Quinn looked at her battered hands for a moment then as usual felt the strange wave of sharp guilt which was overwhelmed with the relief at the release of un realised pent up frustration. It was weird, she never knew when she was getting twitchy, or at least didn't recognise it, but Santana always seemed to know, stupidly she couldn't even remember what the fight was about.

Until two delicate hands landed lightly on her hips and slid round to her belly to join together, she relaxed back into Rachel's embrace and let her eyes fall closed as she felt the gentle pressure of lips at the nape of her neck, followed seconds later by whispered words.

"Feel better now slugger?"

Flushing red Quinn turned within her girlfriends embrace and cringed slightly.

"I'm sorry Rach, I guess that must have been kind of weird, I mean its not…not really and tomorrow it will be like it didn't happen but…"

She was interrupted when a slender finger landed on her lips mid sentence and she felt the words dry up on her tongue.

"Shush, you don't have to explain okay? Brit said its just something you two Alpha's need to brawl out every so often."

A puzzled but pleased frown crossed the Ravenclaw's face and she felt herself flush.

"She compared me to an Alpha, like a wolf…I think I'm insulted."

Laughing the brunette pulled her closer into the hug and then reaching ran a gentle finger along the cut above Quinn's eyebrow.

"Morally, as I'm against violence I should be very annoyed with you for brawling on the floor and getting yourself hurt…however you WERE fighting for my honour and despite my values I have to admit I found it immeasurably sweet."

The blonde smiled then looked disappointed and pouted.

"Sweet? You think me kicking ass was sweet?"

With her head tilted adorably to one side the brunette scrunched her face up in an exaggeration of concentration before grinning and trying again.

"Hot?"

Laughing Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead and they started to make their way towards their common rooms.

"You're lucky you're adorable Berry, because your lying?…_totally_ sucks!"

Raising an eyebrow in consternation Rachel poked her finger into a solid wall of abdominal muscle.

"_You're_ the lucky one Fabray, most girlfriends would be raising all kinds of hell at their idiot partners managing to get themselves two weeks of detention and therefore denying said girlfriend two weeks of incredibly good making out opportunities!"

Quinn deflated as she remembered that part and her pout became genuine.

"I hate Santana so much right now…maybe we should just make the most out of tonight then?"

Smiling she raised her eyebrow, or tried to forgetting that was the side that Santana's fist had effectively pounded not that many minutes before and her efforts to coolly tempt Rachel into making out backfired when she winced and yelped in pain, one hand immediately shot to her eye and the brunette found herself whimpering in sympathy.

"Do you want me to heal that? Not that I should because it was your own hard headedness that brought it on…"

Waving her hand vaguely Quinn spoke without thinking, sometimes her easy relationship with the brunette meant her mouth would run away with her, this was one of those times.

"It's okay I'm used to it, it's not like I can use magic to heal at home anyway so…"

A second after she realised what she had said her whole body tensed and she moved to pull herself away from Rachel. The Brunette had however anticipated this and tightened her grip, not painfully so but firmly enough to halt the instinctive withdrawal she knew Quinn would attempt to make.

Reaching up with her fee hand she gently cupped Quinn's face and brushed her thumb softly over the carefully neutral expression that was pulling the blondes expression tight.

It was important that Quinn _know_, not just hear but _know_ in her heart that Rachel would not push, would not exert any pressure and she consciously softened her expression speaking slowly and carefully.

"Remember, no judgement, no pressure Quinn, please be aware that I am here whenever you want me, there are no provisos attached to my feelings for you and there never will be, you can talk to me when you are ready, in the meantime just know that when something does slip out, it wont scare me away…okay?"

Looking deep into Rachel's eyes, Quinn saw the truth behind the words and felt her muscles relax into the subtle but firm hold her girlfriend had on her. She hadn't meant to say what she had, at least not consciously but she admitted to herself that perhaps her subconscious had recognised the one person that might be able to help her. Letting her face tilt sideways into the touch she reached up and took Rachel's hand in hers kissing the knuckles lightly, she wasn't ready yet to admit to the brunette…or even herself how bad things were but she now knew she had someone when she was ready, someone who cared and would listen.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the most amazing person I have ever met Rachel Berry?"

Pretending to think for a moment the brunette eventually nodded then shrugged with a small shy smile.

"Yes…but I never get tired of hearing it."

Shaking her head with a laugh Quinn walked Rachel the rest of the way back to the Gryffindor common room in an easy silence, their hands interlinked. At the portrait she paused and leant over for a final gentle goodnight kiss before turning to go. Rachel's soft voice stopped her.

"Quinn?"

Turning back the blonde smiled.

"Yeah Rach?"

Taking her wand from her pocket the brunette touched it to the swollen eye and muttered the one word spell to help the healing.

"Episkey…you aren't at home Captain Fabray, so I get to look after you, now go get some sleep."

Touching a forefinger to the now healing injury the blonde smiled and tucking her hands into her back pockets, watched as Rachel headed through the portrait and on up to the common room and dormitories.

_Yep…she was one lucky SOB to have found Rachel Berry._

Several days later and after a particularly hard practice session Santana stomped into the changing room and threw her broom and pads from her in frustration. The team were not coming together as well as she had hoped they would and Saturday's match was beginning to loom heavy on her shoulders like some cackling vulture waiting for her to stumble.

She wanted her girl, her Brittany, but she was working with some other students on an Ancient Runes essay and would be busy all evening. That's why she was so surprised that when she got back to her dorm room to change for that evenings detention, she found Rachel Berry sat outside her room reading a book, frowning she fell back on sarcasm.

"You lost, Berry? House elves live under the kitchen."

Rolling her eyes as she pulled herself to her feet, the brunette tucked her book neatly into her bag and brushed her hands off.

"Santana Lopez I want to talk to you, I WILL talk to you regardless of insults and goading so might I suggest we take this inside your dormitory so we can at least assure ourselves of some privacy. I intend to continue whether or not you let me in…just so you know!"

Grunting in mild annoyance Santana pushed the door open and gestured for Rachel to precede her into the surprisingly well kept room, her surprise at the order of the room must have been evident as the Latina scowled.

"What, you pictured it being a sty in here? Stuff thrown everywhere and in disarray."

Flushing at the accuracy of the statement the brunette cleared her throat.

"I admit I apologise for jumping to conclusions but that isn't why I came here, this is also not how I planned this going, you can be very infuriating you know!"

At Rachel's accusation complete with foot stomp the Latina couldn't keep the laughter inside and sat down as she let it loose, at the brunettes indignant expression it got worse and took several minutes for Santana to compose herself enough to speak.

"Sorry Berry but…wow, you really are a little Diva sometimes, okay spit it out, what did you come here for cos I doubt it was my award winning wisecracks, not that anyone could blame you"

Tucking a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear Rachel stepped forward until she was only a few inches from the still smirking Slytherin, taking a breath she spoke clearly but quietly so even if there had been anyone in the corridor they wouldn't have heard.

"I _know_…why you goad Quinn into fights, I _know_ how much you care for her and that you are doing the only thing you can think of that would help her, and I want you to know that I will keep your secret and that even if she never realises how much you have done for her that _I do _and I love you for it. Now I'm going to hug you and if you feel the need to punch me I insist you avoid my nose and preferably my right side as it's my better side."

So saying she reached forward and pulled the stunned Santana into her arms, embracing her softly, it wasn't a romantic gesture, it was more familial and the Latina closed her eyes as she ran through her options.

Firstly she could push the midget away and shrug off the assumptions of the smaller girl thereby keeping her own and Quinn's secret safe…but the truth was Rachel had been so good for Quinn, in both her confidence and her development on an emotional level, and it was getting hard, so, so hard to keep her temper in check when she would see her best friend get quiet and withdrawn as the holidays approached. Would it be so hard to accept the support that was being offered, just between the two of them?.

No, no it wouldn't, she answered her own question and her arms found themselves wrapping around Rachel and pulling her just a bit closer, finally happy to have someone else to share the burden she had taken on for herself, one she felt she had no right to pass onto Brittany no matter how many times her girlfriend had asked her what was on her mind. She tried not to let it get to her but every so often the weight of what she was almost certain she knew felt crippling.

Which is why she found herself holding tightly to Rachel Berry and crying softly. For her part Rachel had relaxed after initial contact fearing the Latina would indeed pull her off of her and deny everything, instead to their mutual shock she sank into the Gryffindor's arms and let loose some of the burden she had felt for the last six years. After a long ten minutes they parted and Santana wiped half angrily at her red rimmed eyes.

"You tell anyone about this Berry and I swear…"

She let the threat trail off and the Gryffindor held her hands up in surrender.

"I would never do that…to you or her, we don't have to talk about it ever or become bosom buddies but I just wanted you to know and to…well, know you aren't alone anymore, I'm doing my best and between us maybe we can find a solution."

Considering the words while she tidied herself up Santana finally turned round and let out a long breath.

"We wont talk about it…at least not in words, but you have to promise me something Berry."

Accepting the implied command Rachel nodded and waited for the Latina to finish speaking even though she was fairly confident she knew what the Slytherin was going to say.

"If you EVER get confirmation of what we both suspect is going on…you wont stand in my way when I go after the son's of bitches."

Rachel Berry smiled, this wasn't unusual as the girl had an annoyingly optimistic overlook and tended to smile most of the day, but _this_ smile…_this_ smile disturbed even Santana just a little bit, the brunette's softly spoken words held a steel that you wouldn't suspect the small Gryffindor of ever being capable of.

"When that happens Santana Lopez I will be at your side helping you."

The atmosphere felt charged for a moment, a long moment and then the Latina nodded and just like that they sealed their silent oath to each other to protect Quinn Fabray at all costs, with a final nod and half smile Rachel turned on her heel and headed off.

If Quinn noticed that Santana seemed unusually at peace that evening as they sat copying out Hogwarts; A History word for word under McGonagall's watchful gaze, she chose not to ask and just turned back to her scroll her mind mostly on the tactics for Saturday's game against Slytherin as her hand copied the words.

Santana glanced across at her once and the two exchanged a shy but genuine smile before returning to their work, both with lighter hearts.

Quinn let her forehead rest on the wall of the changing room, she could hear the crowds roaring outside, could feel the nervous yet confident energy of her team waiting for her pep talk in the tunnel leading onto the pitch and she kept her eyes closed as she let the atmosphere soak into her system, all of her senses stretched out to embrace the thrill of match day.

The sounds of nervous team mates exchanging banter, the crowds getting excited and restless, the shouts of several young enterprising students who always showed up at these things selling hot and cold snacks, the smell of the food mingling with the myriad of different deodorant's, aftershaves and perfumes from both the crowd and the players.

Stretching out an un gloved hand against the wall she was leaning on she opened herself up to the whole thing, breathing it all in and letting it sink into her being where it took root in the happy place inside of her, the place that _lived_ for this, for Quidditch. Letting out the breath she smiled slightly and spoke.

"Stop staring at me with that smile Rachel, it's freaky."

A dignified snort sounded and after the unmistakable huff and sound of a foot stomp Quinn finally opened her eyes and turned around.

"What are you doing in here, shouldn't you be sat with Brittany?"

Shuffling slightly the brunette shrugged and smiled back.

"Well yes but…I wanted to give you something for luck."

Looking questioningly at Rachel she couldn't see anything that the brunette had with her and opened her mouth to ask what it was, she didn't have to voice the question as in a particularly aggressive move Rachel reached a hand out and grabbing Quinn's game jersey in one fist yanked her forward before kissing her passionately.

A strangled squeak escaped Quinn before she found herself responding to the kiss just as passionately, normally their kisses started off slow, hesitant and full of tender emotion, this was something new and despite the shock, Quinn liked it, _a lot_!

Dropping her broom without conscious thought she pulled Rachel closer to her, so close she could feel the curves of her girlfriends body moulding to hers and without thought she twisted and moved forward until Rachel's back hit the wall with a solid thump. One hand slid down to the brunettes hip massaging softly while the other crept into the raven locks fisting gently. As Rachel gasped against her mouth Quinn growled and moved her mouth to the girls pulse point as her rebellious knee rose and brushed against the brunettes centre, even through the thick uniform trousers the blonde could feel the heat and she let out a ragged groan as she moved from where her mouth had been efficiently marking her girlfriend.

Rachel hadn't meant to start anything quite this intense she had simply wanted to give Quinn a good luck kiss but when she'd walked in and seen how…well, how drop dead gorgeous the blonde was in her Quidditch gear she couldn't help herself! Now things were slightly out of her control, pre match Quinn was obviously also horny Quinn and for the life of her Rachel couldn't bring herself to break stop it.

Instead she found her hands tracing Quinn's amazing abdominal muscles before making their way to her hips and down to grab hold of her firm backside. Then, when Quinn's knee brushed her centre, she gasped and pulled the blonde in closer to her, when Quinn finally removed her mouth from Rachel's neck and locked eyes with her she released a shaky breath.

"I…"

There was a clatter as the door was shoved open and a red faced Devon Coulthard who played the position of goalkeeper blustered in.

"Quinn they need you to…oh, oh Merlin!….um they…ah the game is due to start?"

Letting go of Rachel abruptly the blonde avoided the eyes of her flustered sixth year goalkeeper before clearing her throat.

"On the way Devon, go join the others."

As the boy fled thankfully Rachel reorganised her blouse then reached out and straightened Quinn's jersey before pecking her once on the lips watching as the blonde headed for the door, mind now firmly on the game.

"You'll be watching?"

Rolling her eyes she waved for Quinn to leave her, she didn't need to answer that question and they both knew it. What she couldn't help but wonder as she made her way to the seat Brittany had saved her with the rest of the group, was what Quinn had been about to say before they were interrupted.

It was an hour into the game and the pace so far had been brutal, there had been numerous injuries and substitutions for both Slytherin and Ravenclaw, Quinn and Santana as the opposing captains had been head to head several times already, the score was currently 160 to Slytherin and 150 to Ravenclaw, looking down from her broom and nursing a serious ach in her ribs where a bludger had caught her earlier Quinn peered around and tried to spot the seeker or the snitch.

A yell from one of the Ravenclaw beaters caused her to duck and the bludger that had just been hit flew over her ducked head and smack bang into the Slytherin chaser who promptly dropped the quaffle, dipping her broom down in an abrupt arc Quinn snatched it from the air and sped off towards the goals, the quaffle tucked neatly under one arm. She ducked a challenge and then a foot slammed towards her unseen by any of the other players, she took the hit in her already sore ribs and gritted her teeth.

The goals were rushing towards her fast and so were the Slytherin players, glancing swiftly to either side she swept to the right to dodge another challenge then had to swiftly dip down as Santana zoomed towards her at a rapid pace, cursing under her breath she glanced around again and thanked all the gods she could remember that she had.

Beneath her the seeker's were rushing upwards at a ridiculous pace, the snitch ahead of them, with a yelp of shock she immediately pulled up to avoid a collision as the snitch whizzed past her face fast enough to daze her, unfortunately she pulled up too fast and the broom turned 180 degrees half dislodging her in the wake of the two seeker's that followed hot on the trail of the snitch.

She vaguely heard the gasp of the crowd and the yells of her team as she went plummeting down towards the earth, if she let go of the quaffle she could easily regain control but she knew they desperately needed to even the score, especially with the end of the game imminent if either seeker caught the snitch…so, instead she fought hard with her one free hand and two knees, despite Newton and his bitch Gravity's best efforts she managed to get both knees back around the broom and using her one free hand pulled it up and to the left desperately. The ground was so close she knew her uniform trousers would be stained green on the left side when she finished.

Arching desperately back up in a directly horizontal direction she dodged one chaser and hurled the quaffle with unerring accuracy into the ring, there was a jolt of victory in her grin as she straightened up and vaguely registered the commentator announcing the equalising goal. Then another yell distracted her as she heard the voice of Charlotte Lockley her seeker, glancing down she saw the two seekers locked in battle almost in each others lap as they streaked after the golden treasure. Taking in the situation Quinn quickly yelled down to her before the girl could pass her.

"Evasive manoeuvre Delta Charlie!"

Noting the nod she headed back into the fray for the quaffle, right in time for a bludger to smack her in the left side, normally she would shake such a blow off but this time, with everything else she'd taken in a short space of time she wavered. Slytherin players were not one to let go the chance to exploit an opponents weakness and so when Santanna smacked the second Bludger toward Dirk West her beater, instead of going after the Ravenclaw chaser that had the quaffle he directed it towards the stunned Captain. Smirking he watched it contact with her temple, he didn't stay to watch the result, as soon as he saw her fingers lose grip on the broom he tore off.

Quinn's last conscious thought was that passing out was beginning to lose it's novelty, and that she hoped Rachel wouldn't be too angry with her, with that her hands lost grip and she slumped off the broom plummeting towards the ground.

Santana saw the move of her team mate and a part of her admired the ferocity but nevertheless, there were lines even she wouldn't cross and trying to kill or maim the opposing Captain was way over that line, _especially_ when it was Quinn. Cursing she shot downwards so fast it made her stomach pay a trip to her throat and swallowing down her breakfast for the second time that day she managed to get underneath the blonde before she hit the grass of the pitch.

Dropping her off at the first aid tent she shot back off into the air, friendship or no friendship there was still a match after all and Quinn, she knew, would appreciate that more than fussing, besides which Rachel would be there for that.

Consciousness returned slowly and with it came pain, a lot of pain and with extreme trepidation Quinn opened her eyes…or eye to be accurate, the other was still swollen shut and as the light penetrated her good eye she groaned and closed it again, the one glance had been enough to confirm she was in the infirmary…but what the hell had happened?

A delicate hand slid its way into hers and squeezed gently.

"Quinn honey I know it hurts but if you can hear me can you open your eyes again, I've closed the curtains…please?"

Like she could ever deny that voice, cautiously she reopened her good eye and after a moment where things swam distortedly in front of her she focused on Rachel and smiled, still slightly doped from the medication (well at least she _hoped _it was the medication) she wet her lips and asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Who won?"

Rachel's concerned gaze froze for a moment before morphing into a mix of disbelief and outrage, on her other side Santana's voice sounded.

"Q…your girl just watched you drop out of the sky and plummet towards the ground at breakneck speed, I don't think the outcome of the game is the most important thing on her mind."

Unable to voice her thoughts Rachel just nodded furiously and took her hand from Quinn's, she fumed in silence for a long moment then started muttering under her breath as she paced back and forth at the end of the bed with her hands on her hips.

Glancing sideways, with some difficulty, to Santana she eased herself up in the bed on her elbows and spoke softly.

"How bad San?"

The Latina considered playing it down, after all if it had been just the two of them they would have done just that and snuck half a bottle of firewater in to celebrate but…with the advent of Rachel things had changed.

"It was close Q…real close, you took hits from two separate bludgers and then nosedived toward the ground, I managed to get your ass out of the fire as always but…she saw it all Quinn, it scared the diva right out of her."

Smiling at her friends attempt at a joke she nodded to Santana, the Slytherin reached over and squeezed her shoulder very lightly before whispering.

"Oh…and that sneaky ass seeker of yours grabbed the snitch, congrats Fabray."

Winking Santana headed off leaving Quinn with the enviable task (not!) of calming down the pacing and muttering Gryffindor, even the nurse was staying out of the way for now. Sighing the Ravenclaw swallowed and tried to wet her dry throat.

"Rach?"

Despite her anger and frustration with her thick headed girlfriend, her concern would win every day hands down and at the scratchy and slightly weak voice she stopped immediately and returned to Quinn's side. Pouring a glass of water she helped her take a few sips then letting out a frustrated sigh set it back down.

"Quinn Destiny Fabray! You scared the,…the life out of me, I know you're good and I know there are risks with the game and I am willing to accept it as I know how much it means to you. But please do not belittle my concern when you wake up after almost dying!"

The worst part, Quinn reflected later, was not the anger or the justifiable anger the brunette was directing at her, it was the very real fear in her voice and the tears silently streaming down her face.

Adjusting herself in the bed the blonde realised that her ribs hurt like she'd been sideswiped by the Hogwarts express, as well as that her eye was swollen shut and she could feel if not see the bruising and swelling that decorated the left side of her face, looking at it the way Rachel must have seen it she swallowed hard. If the situation had been reversed she had no idea if she could have kept as calm as the brunette.

"You're right, I'm sorry…I know it's not an excuse honey, but I guess I'm used to it being just me and Santana and we DO perhaps take it more in stride than we should."

Taking Rachel's hand she pulled the girl into an extremely loose one armed hug trying not to jog her ribs as she did so.

"But please know I would never knowingly belittle or discount your concern for me, I'm just…a bit thick sometimes?"

Chuckling through her tears Rachel allowed Quinn to wipe at the tears on cheeks and with a kiss to the blondes palm she muttered.

"You get the concussion excuse only once Captain Fabray, you hear me…after today it's no longer valid."

Smiling tiredly Quinn nodded even as she felt her eyes growing heavy again, she had enough piece of mind to ask one question though.

"How did you know my middle name?"

Blushing ever so slightly Rachel bit her lower lip as she admitted.

"I may have made Santana tell me so that when I yelled at you it would sound more impressive."

Quinn was still chuckling over that one even as she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to magic (and Rachel's hard headedness) Quinn's recovery took little longer than a week, in that time she tried her best to sneak down to Quidditch practices but every time the Gryffindor would intercept her just before she made it to the pitch! And every time the blonde would sigh, give a small smile and shrug then allow herself to be dragged back to the Ravenclaw common room.

Rachel had become such a fixture in the blondes common room that Tina had jokingly offered to loan her one of her ties. That's where the two of them were now, the tape was off of Quinn's ribs and the bruising had faded to a very thin pale yellow band running from her temple to her jaw, Santana and Brittany had joined them along with Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Finn and Puck, they were talking about the upcoming Halloween holidays and naturally talk turned to the Halloween ball. Brittany was overly excited and kept bouncing in place.

"I love dances, they're so much fun and Halloween is my favourite because it's costume, last year San and I went as zombies from _Day of the Dead_!"

Finn frowned and scratching his neck asked.

"Why _Day of the Dead_? And weren't the zombies like all the same in those films?"

Santana and Quinn locked gazes and on cue rolled their eyes, the Latina went on to explain.

"No Finn, the first one was _Night of the Living Dead _and was filmed in like 1968, the zombies in it were all average housewife and business types, ya know dressed in normal clothes, dressing gowns, suits, I think there might have been a doctor. _Dawn of the Dead _was filmed in 1978, a decade later and was set primarily in a mall with bad seventies clothes, lots of big collars, flares and polo necks. Whereas _Day of the Dead _was 1985 and had pretty much every kind of zombie you could think, soldiers, cops, a cheerleader, a band uniform…you name it they were there."

Brittany nodded and smiled at her confused fellow Hufflepuff.

"Yeah there was even a clown in that one, it made me laugh, and Bub of course, he was sweet."

Santana smiled affectionately as she ran her hand gently across Brittany's neck stroking the fine hair at the nape of her neck. Only she could find a house trained zombie sweet!

Seeing Rachel's completely confused expression Quinn smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth to get her attention.

"Hey, daydreamer, I take it you aren't a Romero fan?"

Frowning in confusion the brunette idly stroked Quinn's leg.

"What's a Romero?"

Rachel thought it was a perfectly reasonable question but at Quinn's guppy impression and the fact Santana snorted her mouthful of Butterbeer all over anyone in the vicinity she re evaluated that opinion. Recovering first the blonde Ravenclaw cleared her throat.

"George A Romero was pretty much the father of the zombie flick, he's still considered the Don by the film going public, his films have been the catalyst not just for many horror films but also video games, I mean Left 4 Dead is practically a living homage to the guy!"

Having lost Rachel again Quinn trailed off while the boys including Mike (which surprised Rachel as she would have thought videogames wouldn't interest him) started to compare their best ever kills on the video game Quinn had just mentioned.

Rachel was very well aware of the disbelieving gaze Santana had fixed on her and she huffed slightly.

"What is it Santana, is there something you wish to say?"

Looking at her for a moment the Latina decided to switch her gaze to the blonde Ravenclaw and raised an eyebrow.

"Fabray you have _gotz _to get your house elf some education in the field of muggle entertainment."

Rolling her eyes Quinn pulled Rachel closer to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, the brunette let her head rest in the crook of her girlfriends neck and smirked back at Santana.

"Just because I don't know about a few horror films and silly games doesn't mean I'm ignorant of popular culture Santana Lopez, it just so happens I prefer comedies and romances to horror."

To her surprise the Latina laughed.

"Wow, in that case movie night with you two is going to be interesting cos trust me Fabray likes her some horror flicks, where do you think I borrowed all mine?"

Looking up into her girlfriends hazel eyes Rachel felt reassured when the blonde leant down and whispered into her ear.

"It's okay Rach, I have a collection of romances too, it's just that she wouldn't know as she never asks to borrow them, but I'd be happy to sit and watch them all with you, okay?"

Feeling reassured she turned back to the others and Santana was looking at the polish on her nails feigning boredom as she listened to Tina Kurt, Blaine and Brittany going on about that years upcoming dance.

"San, what are we going to go as this year? Can I choose again, _please_!"

Quinn answered for her with a wicked grin.

"Oh Brit you know she always let's you choose because you have the best ideas, though she did mention something the other day about how she would like to go as a lobster, because you two are each others lobster's like in Friends?"

Brittany squealed with joy at the idea, she had always loved that show and that particular analogy had meant a lot to her, so much so that Santana had spent one Christmas scouring the internet for a plush lobster to buy her.

Quinn couldn't help but bite her lip as Santana shot her a look that was so deadly she was sure the air between the two of them turned poisonous, it was a dangerous game but with Rachel the miniature pit bull guarding her still healing body she felt like living dangerously…She really should have known better.

"And what about you Fabray, what will you and your house elf be going as?"

Rachel looked thoughtful as she immediately started running through ideas in her mind, all of which came to a screeching halt when Quinn's next words registered with her.

"Don't be an idiot San you know I never go to those things, I hate dances!"

The words were meant to be casual but even to Quinn they came out sounding overly loud and an awkward silence fell, as Rachel was resting against her she didn't see the very fleeting look of disappointment that passed through deep brown eyes. Everyone else noticed however, hence the awkward silence. Sam was the one to break it.

"We ah…should probably get going guys, it's getting late and we have that mock potions test tomorrow."

There were various grunts and murmurs of agreement as everyone made a move to leave, Quinn didn't think much of it until Rachel stood to go as well. It shocked her because although they had all taken to gathering in the Ravenclaw common room due to Quinn's injury it was usual for Rachel to stay until the others had gone, then she walked the blonde to her dorm and kissed her goodnight.

Frowning at the sudden loss of warmth from her side she shifted and glanced up at the brunette in confusion.

"Rach, are you okay?"

Swallowing down her confusion and disappointment the Gryffindor forced a smile and lay a gentle hand on her girlfriends shoulder squeezing softly.

"I'm fine, just a lot more tired than I thought that's all, I'm going to walk back with Kurt and Blaine."

Unable to think of a good reason to stop her, or at least one she would admit to in front of her friends, Quinn found herself watching the brunette walk away without kissing her goodnight for the first time since they'd started going out. She glanced at Blaine and he just shrugged as he followed Rachel out of the common room, by this point everyone had gone apart from Santana and Brittany who were on their way out, reaching out Quinn stopped Brittany.

"Did I just miss something Brit, did I do something wrong?"

Opening her mouth to reply Santana leant forward and shook her head.

"Nuh uh Brit, this is something she has to work out on her own."

Turning to the confused and rapidly angering Ravenclaw the Latina sighed.

"Sometimes Fabray I wonder if all those damn brains you got up in that skull of yours have knocked the tact and sensitivity out of you because for the smartest person in the school you can be thick as a whale omelette!"

So saying she grabbed her girlfriends hand and they left, Quinn stared into the flickering fireplace and felt oddly abandoned. Maybe Rachel _was_ just tired, she had after all been pretty much waiting on the blonde hand and foot since she'd been allowed to leave the infirmary.

_Yeah that must be it, she's tired and I should have seen it…though why she didn't just say is beyond me, things will be fine tomorrow after she's had a decent night sleep._

With those words of comfort echoing in her mind she hauled herself out of the overstuffed dark blue sofa and headed for her dorm room, trying to ignore the nagging part of her mind that pointed out the fact mere fatigue would not have stopped the Rachel Berry _she _knew from at least giving her at least a brief goodnight kiss.

It would be better in the morning.

It wasn't better in the morning, in fact if anything it was worse! Rachel seemed in a world of her own at breakfast and avoided Quinn's questions, in their potions lesson whenever Quinn would try to speak to her she would be met with the harshly whispered reminder that they were in a mock test and should not be conversing with each other.

The blonde intended to sort this out once and for all after the lesson but Professor Cavendish asked her to stay behind so she could enquire about the possibility of Quinn agreeing to tutor some of the younger students again, it wasn't like she could just brush the Professor off, not after she'd helped out with the whole _underwear incident (_that's how she referred to it in her own head to keep her sanity).

By the time lunch rolled around and she made it to their table the brunette was conspicuous only by her absence and Quinn slumped in her seat, next to her Santana glanced across and felt almost guilty, although to be honest she had assumed the blonde wasn't as dense as she was currently being. Sighing the Latina set her sandwich to one side and turned to regard her best friend.

"What the hell are you playing at Fabray!"

Blinking in confusion at the unwarranted attack Quinn glanced down at herself wondering what she had done now.

"I'm eating lunch…or trying to anyway, what does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

Shaking her head in disbelief Santana snorted.

"What does it take to get you to see sense, a dragon in your cornflakes? Your girlfriend is upset Quinn, _very_ upset not just because you did what you did but because you don't even realise what it was and _why_ it upset her."

Shaken by her friends anger the blondes brows drew together and she looked on in surprise as Santana physically face palmed.

"Ay dios mio! Did you _maybe_ think for a tiny second in that Quidditch obsessed brain of yours that while _you_ might hate dances and have no desire to go your girlfriend just might!"

Swallowing the angry retort she had just formulated for her friend Quinn paused and replayed the conversation from last night, after a moment she groaned and let her head hit the table before lifting it and letting it thump back again at her own idiocy.

She was interrupted from this particular form of self castigation when Santana grabbed the neck of her shirt and pulled her up forcefully.

"Yes that's the answer Q, brain yourself on the table because you back in the infirmary would just put the fucked up cherry on your idiocy cupcake wouldn't it?"

"I just cant believe I have been such a Finn about this!"

Hearing his name the Hufflepuff looked up with a dopey smile, he quickly looked down again when neither girl acknowledged him. Turning back to Santana, Quinn let her head sink into her hands.

"How do I fix this San?"

Despite her resolve to let Quinn sort the mess out herself for the whole lobster joke she sighed and pinching the bridge of her nose to try and halt the oncoming headache realised her friend was in genuine distress. It had after all been a joke whereas Santana had actually been slightly nasty with her retort, knowing Quinn would put her foot in it

Yes they gave each other shit, on a regular basis, but the fact was the blonde had never been happier than she was with Rachel and while Santana had been dating Brittany for nearly two years now this was Quinn's first relationship, the least she could do was help her not make the same mistakes she had…damn she hated admitting she was wrong, even to herself.

"Look Q, I admit I asked you about the dance _knowing_ you would mess up but I never thought it would go this far, you can hate me later for it but right now we gotz to get your woman back right?"

Fighting down the initial surge of anger at the Slytherin's words Quinn forced herself to calm down, and although Santana may have opened the gate to disaster it was her who had cart wheeled through it merrily.

"I'm not angry…okay _maybe_ I am a little bit, but mostly I'm angry at me_, I _was the one who didn't think twice, what if she thinks I don't want to go because of her, or because I'm embarrassed to be with her or something, Merlin's right bollock I've totally messed this up haven't I?"

With a slight smile of support Santana squeezed Quinn's shoulder.

"Okay, look I'm not exactly great at this relationship game either okay Fabray? In fact I've made more mistakes than you _ever_ could if that helps? But I do know who can help us, Berry strikes me as one to accept grand flamboyant gestures and for that…I know just the man for the job!"

After making it through breakfast and potions class without either crying or screaming at Quinn, Rachel decided she had earned an emotional breakdown and by Dumbledore's beard she was going to have one! Which is why shortly after lunch and at Blaine's prompting, Kurt found the brunette tucked onto a windowsill in the courtyard crying softly to herself, sighing the boy smiled sadly and wrapped an arm around her silently.

Accepting the gesture Rachel curled into him and tried not to get any bodily fluids on his robes (she knew it freaked him out).

"I just don't understand Kurt! I mean I thought we were in a relationship not a…a dictatorship!

Nodding slightly he let the girl rant on knowing she needed to vent as she'd kept the words to herself since last night, they'd expected her to break down once they'd got back to the Gryffindor common room, but if she had done it was in the privacy of her own room.

"If she doesn't want to go to the dance then fine…I shall just find someone else who _does_ want to go, I don't see why I should abide by her stupid rules, and they _are_ hers because apparently I don't get to have a say."

Kurt thought maybe he should point out that she was repeating herself but a second glance at the tears still flowing halted him and instead he handed her a tissue.

"Quinn loves you and you know it, she's just…well you're the first person she's dated and she's had eyes for no one _but_ you. Sometimes she forgets that after all that time on her own there's someone else she needs to consider."

Despite the explanation the brunette scowled as she mopped at her tears.

"Well she should know! It's not like we just started dating it's been nearly two months now…and I DO like dances, I've always wanted to go to one with someone that…cares about me."

Trailing off and biting her lower lip she sucked in a breath to stifle the onslaught of more tears, Kurt linked his arm through hers and they started walking.

"Honey if there's one thing worse than trying to get a Quidditch players attention, it's trying to get a Ravenclaw's attention, and you managed to do both."

Looking at her feet she allowed the boy to direct their steps.

"I thought I had but now I'm wondering…maybe I'm just an experiment to her maybe I'm just a warm body for when she's not with her other love, the Quidditch pitch."

Stopping abruptly Kurt pulled his arm free and clapped his hands together abruptly.

"Rachel Berry I cannot believe I'm hearing this! You must be a different girl to the one I met at the start of the year because that one? Well she wouldn't let some idiotic Ravenclaw's thick skull stand between her and what she wants, you are a Gryffindor Rachel, Quinn Fabray is your girlfriend and she WILL come to her senses."

Blinking slightly in shock at her friends tirade Rachel found a small smile crawling onto her face as she nodded in agreement. Kurt grinned back at her and re linking their arms they started to walk again before he added.

"Of course that doesn't mean you need to make it easy for her, after all you have to let her know you don't want to be treated like this in the future."

Finally getting a laugh out of his friend Kurt smiled and subtly steered her to the Gryffindor common room and away from anywhere she might bump into Quinn.

_Now isn't the time, they need to blow off some steam before they talk about this._

Blaine was busy in the library flipping through books looking for an idea for his and Kurt's costumes for the Halloween dance when he saw two shadows fall over the image of a particularly dashing highwayman he'd somehow got stuck on. Looking up he couldn't say he was overly surprised to see Santana Lopez dragging along a very sorry looking for herself Quinn Fabray.

Closing the book he gestured for them to join him and with a brief sympathetic smile to Quinn he turned to Santana.

"Well as I know for a fact you haven't messed up this time I'm assuming Quinn realised her faux pas?"

The Ravenclaw nodded ashamedly and then ran her hands through her short hair, something he guessed the girl had done a lot recently judging by the disarray of the blonde locks.

"Yeah, I'm a complete gnome brain, I'd admit it to the entire school if I thought it would make it up to Rachel, I never meant to hurt her, Blaine, San say's you can help me do something to prove how much I love her, I'll do anything!"

Settling back in his seat Blaine smiled comfortingly and patted her hand.

"Okay calm down Fabray you'll fry a brain cell or two, you know she still cares about you right? She's just angry and thinks you haven't taken her wants into account…and to be fair you didn't, you just need to prove that you aren't a selfish git…just an idiot."

Flushing at the description she opened her mouth to argue but at Santana's pointed brow she let out a breath and nodded.

"So what do I do?"

Blaine regarded her for a long moment, it was different to giving advice to Santana, with the Latina he had to practically spoon-feed her the answer and then guide her through it, with Quinn he knew all he needed to do was steer the blonde towards what she already knew, clearing his throat he tilted his head to the side and folded his arms before speaking.

"If you were Rachel, and you really wanted to go to that dance with your girlfriend on your arm so everyone could see how lucky you were only to find out that you weren't even going to be asked to the dance, let alone share how happy you were with everyone…how would you feel? What would you want?"

Growling with a mix of frustration and anger Quinn scowled.

"Don't rub it in Blaine I know I messed up okay! All I want is a little help so I can prove how…"

She trailed off as her eyes widened and Blaine smiled as realisation dawned, with a grin Quinn leaned over and kissed his forehead loudly.

"Blaine you're a freaking genius, make sure Rach comes down for dinner tonight she needs to be in the great hall!"

So saying she ran out of the library and Santana looked towards Blaine with a questioning eyebrow, he shrugged and then grinning at her silent enquiry replied.

"I think she's come to her senses and gone to practice her after dinner speech skills."

After a second to process that the Latina laughed loudly enough to attract attention from several angry looking students and Professor Murphy who stuck her head round their corner and raised an eyebrow.

Muttering an apology to the Professor Santana trailed off into giggles and shook her head.

"Oh I cannot wait to see this!"

Blaine nodded in agreement and cracked his books open again.

"Should be an interesting dinner, that's for sure."

Rachel hadn't wanted to come down to dinner that evening, she wasn't overly hungry and she was comfortable curled up in the chair in front of the fire, but Kurt and Blaine had insisted and they had been so nice to her she didn't have the heart to refuse them. It was with a mix of relief and disappointment that Rachel realized Quinn was absent from the great hall that night, she sunk into a seat opposite Brittany who reached across and squeezed her hand with a small smile, Santana seemed intent on her meal only glancing up briefly to nod an acknowledgement of Rachel's joining them. Conversation carried on as normal for a while and the brunette thought nothing more on Quinn's absence as she tried to involve herself in the conversation going on around her.

It was for this reason that she didn't notice the silence that fell over the great hall for a moment, it was only when the whispered voices started and the vibration of the table started up that she lifted her eyes from the potatoes she was pushing idly around in gravy.

The sight that met her eyes caused the fork to fall from her hand and clatter onto the plate, _this cannot be real, it just cant!_

Walking towards her, on the tabletop she might add, was Quinn Fabray dressed in her full Quidditch uniform, the one that Rachel found so appealing. Taking a moment to blink she swallowed hard when she realised that no, she wasn't going insane but the world may very well be, or at least one blonde Ravenclaw!

As the eye of every student and Professor swivelled to fix on her, Quinn swallowed down her fear and forced her feet to keep walking, over at the Professor's table she saw McGonagall start to rise but Cavendish put out a hand and shook her head minutely, a small smile on her face.

Clearing her throat pointedly Quinn addressed the entire hall.

"May I have your attention please, I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner and for those of you who don't know my name is Quinn Fabray and I'm up here because I have a confession to make."

Everyone looked puzzled at this and pausing for a moment the blonde half smiled as her gaze locked with Rachel's overwhelmed Brown one.

"I am an idiot, despite tutoring many of you and being top of Ravenclaw house I am an idiot for one simple reason."

Reaching down she offered her hand and Rachel who was too stunned to even think of refusing accepted it, the next moment she found herself standing on the table in front of Quinn who winked before carrying on.

"I caused this wonderful person, the person that means more to me than anything to doubt my feelings, I made her think I didn't care about her feelings or decisions when nothing could be further from the truth. So I want everyone here to witness this so Rachel Berry knows how I feel."

Pausing she turned from the hall in general and locked her gaze on her girlfriend as she continued to speak.

"Rachel Berry I'm smart but I'm not wise (at this point most of her close friends and several Professors chuckled), and I cant promise that I'm never going to step out of line again but I can promise you three things right here and now. One, I will always try my best to do what I think is right and I will never make decisions without taking you into consideration. Second, if and let's face it when I mess up (more chuckling) I will apologise and remind you that you are the most important person in my life."

Pausing she swallowed hard and moving a step forward and taking both of the brunette's hands in hers she leant forward so the last declaration was between them and only them.

"Thirdly…I'm always going to love you Rachel Berry."

As far as Rachel Berry was concerned, at that moment the rest of the world no longer existed, she looked deep into Quinn's eye and saw her future. Resting her hands on the front of the Quidditch jersey she was growing fonder of by the minute she pulled the blonde into a kiss.

Around them the hall burst into applause, happy laughter and cheering, Merlin knows how long it would have continued if not for Professor McGonagall who cleared her throat trying hard to keep the sappy smile from her face.

"Thank you for the free after dinner entertainment Miss Fabray, now if you could just get off of the dining table we can get to dessert?"

Smiling shyly she offered her hand to Rachel and muttered.

"You want to get out of here and talk?"

Wearing an identical smile the Gryffindor crinkled her nose as she pretended to think for a long moment before nodding.

"Lead the way Captain"

Santana watched as her best friend reunited with her girlfriend, admittedly the kiss was a bit too much, I mean no one wants to see their best friend sucking face on the dinner table, but judging from the way the two of them fled the hall to general yells of encouragement she had the feeling neither of them would be seen for quite a while. Glancing over at Blaine she half raised her glass of pumpkin juice in salute, he winked back and they both returned to their meals.

They ran outside together and to anyone watching they probably looked slightly insane with matching grins, headed towards what had become 'their' tree they collapsed underneath it. Despite the darkness descending there was still plenty of light, Rachel pulled Quinn into her arms and couldn't help the wry chuckle that fell from her lips.

"When you make an apology you really go all out don't you?"

Shrugging and ducking her head shyly Quinn nuzzled into Rachel's neck and murmured.

"It was the least I could do, and nowhere near what you deserve."

Placing a finger under Quinn's chin the brunette tilted her head back up so she could look into her eyes when she said the next words, just as the blonde had done for her.

"Idiot though you may be…I love you too Quinn Fabray."

Leaning forward she kissed her softly, it wasn't a kiss of possession or even passion just love, feeling the supple arms of the Quidditch Captain wrap around her she pulled back and they looked up as the sun finally sank into the horizon, content at that moment just to be back where they belonged.

_This is what happens when I run out of sedatives and the insomnia returns, you guys benefit by getting two updates, admittedly this one is pretty much just filler and is gratuitous fluff, however the next chapter will be the Halloween dance where we find out if Santana does indeed dress up as a lobster (hands up for those who want to see that) and then half term where we will get to meet the charming Russell Fabray! _

_Just a quick FYI for those who are wondering, in my little Hogwarts world I'm assuming that the magical worlds knowledge of muggle culture is greatly increased in an effort to build understanding and co habitation after the second Wizarding war, just in case ya'll wondered why there were so many pop culture references that they all talk about, it's nearly five AM now so I'm going t try and sleep, night! X (oops meant to say and thanks for reading!)_


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn gritted her teeth and for the first time ever felt a sense of frustration with her girlfriend, they'd been going at this for hours with no sign of the finish line in sight and quite frankly she was tired, exhausted even, swallowing down a growl she let her head fall back onto the pillow.

"Rachel! As much as you want this to happen it's not going to so please put the book down and come over here so I can get some cuddle time in before you have to go back to your dorm room."

Looking up from what seemed to be the millionth (at least if you asked Quinn anyway) book of costume ideas and sighed with a different kind of frustration, how hard could it be to find a decent pair that she and Quinn could dress up as? As it turned out, very hard indeed!

All the ideas she floated the blonde wasn't content with and Rachel in turn did not fancy dressing up as a zombie or a soldier or any one of the other less than flattering suggestions the Ravenclaw had come up with.

"Quiiiiinnnnn, this is really important to me, it's my first ever dance and I know it's fancy dress but I want to look beautiful."

Opening her mouth to comment Rachel raised a finger in a shushing motion.

"I know you think I'm beautiful all the time but this is different, it's my first dance with _you_."

She just had to use that phrase, and even as she felt herself melting at the words the brunette had to top it off by biting on her lower lip uncertainly.

"Damn it Berry…what did I say about the lip thing?"

At her girlfriends complaint Rachel couldn't help but smirk.

"I never _asked_ you to tell me Quinn Fabray, you volunteered the information that it was your kryptonite, I just…cant help it."

So saying she did it again and thumping back on her bed with a grunt of irritation Quinn covered her face with the pillow.

"It wont work if I cant see it! Besides which you promised you would never use it except in cases of dire emergency."

Sighing Rachel closed the book she had been leafing through and headed towards the bed, smiling down she let her eyes drink in the sight of her very fit, very athletic girlfriend who was currently wearing little more than a faded pair of running shorts and a worn Holyhead Harpies T-Shirt, it was only when she reached her face that she realised Quinn had been watching her and smirking the blonde Raised an eyebrow.

"See something you like there Miss Berry?"

Clearing her throat and willing herself not to blush at being caught staring the brunette merely shrugged a shoulder casually.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Eyes narrowing Quinn levered herself up on her elbows.

"Don't make me bring out the big guns Berry, you know that I know where your ticklish spot is, and though it goes against my rules of fair play I feel it is only right to warn you that I _will_ use my knowledge."

Moving further up the bed on hands and knees until she was inches from Quinn, Rachel smirked.

"Ah! but you forget Captain Fabray that _you_ unwittingly revealed a weak spot of your own, and if I were to unleash both barrels on you, I don't think you could resist."

Praying hard that the swallow she had just had to take wasn't audible Quinn made a concerted effort to keep her voice from betraying her.

"That sounded almost like a challenge to me, and you know how competitive I am…"

A dark eyebrow rose and Rachel smirked as she moved in as if to kiss Quinn, swerving at the last minute with only the barest of touches she let her mouth hover a millimetre above the blondes ear and husked out.

"So prove it."

Tickling however was the last thing on Quinn's mind and she lay back down on the bed, one finger hooking into the collar of Rachel's polo shirt bringing her down too, her lips found the brunettes and her higher brain functions happily handed the steering wheel over to her libido and went for a snooze in the back seat.

The kiss was slow at first, but rapidly gathered heat, lips parted and tongues duelled, tracing the contours of teeth and lips, hands drifted cautiously under shirts and Quinn's slid up to brush the underside of Rachel's breast tentatively, Rachel's hand landed on hers and at first the blonde thought she was pushing too far too soon, so far their make out sessions were all over the clothes, it was only recently they'd gone 'under the shirt' so to speak.

Drawing back from the kiss for a moment to catch her breath, Rachel slowly drew Quinn's hand up and onto her breast, never once breaking eye contact. before ducking down to lock her lips onto the blondes pulse point, it always drove Quinn wild when Rachel got possessive and marked her.

Closing her eyes as Rachel's mouth worked firmly against her skin, biting lightly then soothing the area with her tongue, The arousal shot through her, her hand squeezed the unmapped territory beneath her hand, the thumb brushing over a lace covered nipple.

When Quinn's hand had first crept up her stomach she had felt a flutter of nerves, but as soon as that same hand had found the underside of her breast Rachel knew she had wanted more, she groaned against the purpling skin she'd just let go off and arched into the blondes touch, the move brought her leg which had naturally fallen between Quinn's when they started to make out, to grind down against her centre. The blonde rose up to meet the contact bringing her own knee in contact with Rachel.

A rhythm began between the two of them as their lips crashed back together, more fuelled by passion than accuracy, it was a little clumsy to begin with as both of them moved more through instinct, learning each others bodies.

Quinn was transfixed by the image above her, Rachel's pupils had expanded and caused her normally dark eyes to become almost black, a flush spread from her chest slowly upwards and there was a thin sheen of sweat on her brow as they moved together, swallowing hard as the brunette bit her lower lip to stifle the moan, Quinn managed to rasp out.

"Rachel…God, Rachel you're so beautiful."

As the words left her mouth she felt her girlfriend begin to stiffen and arch up as a shudder ripped through her body and Quinn's name left her lips in a cry. The sound itself combined with Rachel arching hard and grinding her knee down caused the wave of release to crash over the blonde and drag her down with it.

Several long moments later when they dared to look at each other they were both sweating and smiling coyly, Quinn reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her girlfriends ear before pecking her lips.

"Wow, that ah wasn't intended at all but…wow."

Laughing softly Rachel lay her head on Quinn's chest as her limbs refused to acknowledge they had muscles in them at the current moment.

"It was certainly a good way of distracting me from the costume saga…and you weren't so bad yourself there Captain Fabray."

A contented smile drifted across the blondes face and her eyes began to close but when she felt Rachel move to get up she tightened her grip.

"No…stay here tonight? Tina has snuck off somewhere to be with Mike and it's nice…just holding you like this."

Considering for a long moment Rachel leant down and pressed a light kiss to Quinn's nose.

"Okay but I have to leave first thing in the morning, the last thing you need is to get into more trouble with half term so close…and no wandering hands, I've heard what you Quidditch players are like!"

Laughing at the teasing tone Quinn rummaged through her clothes and dragged out another pair of running shorts and one of her faded Quidditch jersey's.

"You can sleep in those, as for my reputation, I like to think its fairly modest."

Disappearing to the bathrooms to change Rachel smiled happily, she hadn't really wanted to leave Quinn's side after they'd shared such an intimate moment, the fact she would have to roll out of bed at some ridiculous hour of the morning barely bothered her considering she would get to both fall asleep and wake up next to the person she loved.

When she tiptoed back into the dorm room Quinn was already under the covers and half asleep, she smiled when she saw Rachel and opened up the duvet, in a half run the brunette leapt into the bed and they settled into each others arms,

"Goodnight Rach."

Feeling a kiss on the sensitive spot at the nape of her neck Quinn shivered slightly as Rachel settled her nose against the blondes ear.

"Goodnight love."

_**ONE WEEK BEFORE THE DANCE**_…

With half term fast approaching the school went into overdrive with preparations for both the dance and the mid term reports. For most students it wasn't that much of a headache as the burden was most solidly on the Professor's.

Unless you were Quinn Fabray of course, mornings she was drilling the Quidditch team extra hard, Hufflepuff had played their first match against Gryffindor the week previous and had pulverised them, this spurred the blonde Captain into more effort in her bid for the cup. The days were filled with lessons and study, despite Rachel's help she was starting to struggle in Arithmancy and the thought of going home with anything less than an exemplary report was causing a mild and sadly all too familiar panic.

Evenings were no better, with homework and her commitment to tutoring she found herself with next to no free time, she only managed to see Rachel at mealtimes and on the rare occasions she wasn't working or training she was in an exhausted slumber.

Rubbing her face roughly with both hands the blonde looked down at the charms project in front of her and blew out a breath. It was only half done and she could feel her eyelids drooping when Santana, Rachel and Brittany sat down opposite with her with determined expressions, Quinn raised an eyebrow and sat back in her chair.

"Okay, you guys have got me worried, what's going on here exactly?"

Santana inclined her head to Rachel in a nod.

"Your house elf is worried about you, so is Brit…and _maybe_ I'm slightly concerned that you appear to be determined to work yourself into the ground."

The blonde shook her head with a sigh and tried to shrug off the concern.

"Don't be ridiculous, it always gets like this at this time of the year, I'm just trying to make sure everything is running smoothly before I…before the dance."

Rachel and Santana shared a brief glance both of them knowing that Quinn was about to say _Before I go home…_The Latina sighed and crossing her arms on the desk leant forward.

"Look Q, you need to cut out the extra practices and get more sleep unless you're planning on being so exhausted at the next match that it wont even take a bludger for you to fall off your broom."

Quinn opened her mouth to instinctively argue but Rachel looked at her with such a mixture of concern and affection that she sat back and nodded slightly, there was no way she would willingly risk having Rachel look at her with that combination of worry, anger and despair that she had worn in the infirmary.

"Okay, I'll cut down on the practices, I promise."

Brittany nodded and reaching across flipped Quinn's textbook closed.

"And you're taking tonight off to sit with Rachel and watch a movie, I know strictly speaking it shouldn't be possible to watch muggle movies at Hogwarts but that Miles kid, my new chaser, turns out she's some kind of technical wizard as well as an actual one and she's literally magiced something together, by the time you get back to your room it will be set up."

Frowning slightly she glanced between the three girls and reluctantly smiled.

"Okay…_how_ long have you been planning this exactly?"

It was Rachel that spoke this time.

"I've been really worried about you Quinn, I know you're striving to be the best at everything love, but if you don't take a break you're going to burn out…plus from a purely selfish standpoint I've missed you."

Santana mimed vomiting and smirked, right up to the point that Brittany smacked her lightly upside the head and she subsided with a grumble.

"Okay I'll take a break, and you're right I _am_ exhausted and curling up with you to watch a movie is about the best thing I can think of…though I'm wondering what movie exactly you chose given our differing tastes?"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but it was the voice of the other brunette that actually got there first.

"Don't sweat it Fabray, I've known you too long not to know about your wide ranging collection of movies, I chose something that I know you like and that the elf wont mind too much…hopefully."

Huffing at the brunette Rachel stood up and offered her hand to Quinn who gratefully accepted it, she didn't even really have the energy to yell at Santana for calling Rachel names again, all she wanted to do, now they had planted the idea in her mind, was curl up and watch a movie with her girlfriend.

"For the third time TODAY Santana I feel I must remind you I am in fact not an elf, and your choice of nickname is not appreciated…however I feel it is also my duty to thank you as well as your far more civilised girlfriend for helping me with this evenings endeavour."

Processing the long winded sentence the Slytherin just stared at her for a long moment before replying.

"Was that all Berry, seriously you could talk for the world, you know that right? A simple thank you would have done."

Brittany sighed and slipped her hand over her girlfriends mouth to stop her inadvertently insulting the Gryffindor anymore that evening.

"What Santana means is you're welcome Rach, now get Q out of here before she collapses on you!"

Glancing to her right Rachel saw Quinn leaning on the table stifling a yawn.

"Good plan, and thank you Brittany, for organising this with Miles, tell her I'll make sure she gets that box of chocolate frogs."

With a last wave to the two she took Quinn by the arm and they made their way out of the library, once she was sure that they had gone Santana relaxed and leaned into her girlfriend with a soft smile.

"You know you're turning me into a complete wimp don't you B? I mean first I'm helping Fabray which sorta makes sense as we've been friends for like forever, but helping the house elf? At this rate I'll be less menacing than Pedro!"

Grinning happily at the mention of her stuffed toy lobster the Hufflepuff wrapped her arms round Santana and kissed her sweetly on the temple.

"But I _like_ it when you do romantic things for Q and Rachel, they're so sweet and seeing them happy makes me happy…which in turn makes you very happy, need I remind you!"

Pretending to think about it for a moment the Latina smirked and pulled Brittany into a much less chaste kiss that left them both gasping.

"Speaking of, maybe we should get out of here and follow our own advice, ya know…find somewhere quiet just to relax into each others arms?"

Brittany chuckled, pulling Santana up and into her arms.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a closet romantic Santana Lopez?"

A bright and loving smile crept across the Slytherin's face, one that only Brittany had ever seen and she lightly cupped the blondes face in her hands for a moment.

"Only you B, only ever you."

They enjoyed the moment just a bit longer then Santana's hand slipped down to grip Brit's and lead her away from the library to somewhere more secluded, she wanted to prove just how much of a romantic she could be!

Quinn managed to shake off some of her fatigue by the time they made it back to her dorm, there was an unfamiliar tall blonde in an incredibly scuffed uniform fiddling with what to the Ravenclaw looked like an I pad with a thin tube of silver liquid attached to it near the power point.

The Hufflepuff looked up as they entered and she managed a half smile before looking down shyly.

"Hey, I um just wanted to let you know how to work this thing and then I'll get out of your hair."

For someone so tall (nearly six foot) she had a very light voice that reminded the listener she wasn't as old as she first appeared, tucking in her shirt, which immediately became un tucked on the other side she cleared her throat.

"All you need to do to turn it on is point your wand at it and say 'Ignito' obviously the screen is pretty small but it responds to the 'Engorgio' spell so you can make it larger."

As she finished speaking she plucked a pair of black framed geek style glasses from her shirt pocket and put them on turning towards the door before whirling back towards them and smacking her palm onto her forehead.

"Merlin! I almost forgot to tell you how to turn it off! uh same as with anything really just cast 'Finite Incantatem' and it turns itself off and returns to its normal state, just let Brittany have it when you're done."

Rachel smiled and surprised the Hufflepuff by giving her a quick hug.

"Thank you again Miles!"

Blushing the tall girl managed to walk straight into the doorframe before making it into the corridor and the last thing they heard was a muttered curse about moving doorways. Quinn chuckled as she stripped down to her shorts and a T-shirt before lying down.

"I think you flustered the poor girl Rach."

Shaking her head slightly the Brunette pulled her shoes off and moved up to settle next to the blonde pulling her into an embrace.

"For someone so agile in the air she's clumsier than Finn on her own two feet, now…turn on the movie and lets get you relaxed."

It was a testament to how tired she was that Quinn let that comment go by without even one dirty rejoinder, Rachel smiled softly to herself and kissed the top of her girlfriends head.

The Ravenclaw doused the lights and using the spells as instructed the screen grew to the size of a normal TV and as the opening credits rolled her eyes lit up and she let out a surprised gasp.

"This is one of my all time favourite films!"

The Gryffindor chuckled and pulled her closer settling her head into the crook of Quinn's neck sighing happily.

"I know, now hush, I've never seen it before!"

Quinn made it a little over halfway into the film before falling asleep happily in Rachel's arms, the brunette stayed with her until the end of the film then pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriends lips before tiptoeing out of the room, not only had she had a wonderfully lazy night with the Ravenclaw Captain but she had also solved the dilemma of what to wear for the Halloween dance!

_**ONE DAY BEFORE THE DANCE…**_

Dusting a few pieces of lint off of the hat that made up the last part of her costume, Quinn set it on her head and smiling slightly she tipped the brim lower so it brushed her eyebrows. From behind her Rachel let out a low wolf whistle.

"You do realise that whatever happens to the rest of the costume you're keeping the hat right Fabray?"

Smirking Quinn took it back off and set it on the bedpost carefully before collapsing into her desk chair, taking note of the bag in the corner that had already been packed with what she would need for the half term break she suppressed a shudder.

For most of the students the thought of two weeks of freedom was intoxicating, but for her it felt more like she was being pushed towards the end of a plank that was hovering over shark infested water…and not just any sharks but _rabid_ ones. Ignoring the Ravenclaw side of her mind that pointed out the fact sharks could not actually contract rabies she blew out a breath and dredged up a smile.

The last thing she needed to do was to make the brunette worry over her, though Quinn knew that she already was she could at least try and diminish it. One more day, then the dance and the morning afterwards would see them homeward bound, forcing that inevitable confrontation to the back of her mind she chose to focus on the dance.

"I don't plan on getting rid of it don't worry, by the way if I haven't said it already _this_ was a genius idea."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder with a satisfied smile the brunette shrugged.

"I know, inspired if I do say so myself!"

Tipping the chair back on two legs Quinn smirked and set her feet on the desk rocking gently as she pointed out triumphantly…

"And whose wonderful taste in film gave you the answer Berry?"

Rachel huffed and waved a hand as if brushing away a fly.

"Quinn you may have planted the seed of the idea but I germinated it! And arranged for the costumes might I add…do you really think that San will let Brittany dress her up in a lobster costume, and if she does how long do you think you have left to live?"

Laughing at the matter of fact tone her girlfriend used Quinn continued to rock in the chair and mulled it over, the first part of the answer was easy, the second one not so much.

"What Brittany wants Brittany gets and that's a direct quote from Lopez herself so yeah I think she will, as for the second part there are several factors to take into account."

Idly stroking Gideon the bat under his chin while she fed him slivers of strawberry Rachel tilted her head to one side.

"Oh and what particular factors are we taking into account?"

Stretching her arms out to the side until she felt her spine crack satisfyingly Quinn seemed to consider for a moment.

"Well, firstly there's how happy it will make Brittany because the happier she is the happier Santana is, secondly there's the effect it will have on San's bad ass attitude, at first glance it _would_ appear to damage it…but, if you think about it who else but a bad ass could get away with dressing that ridiculously. Thirdly of course my amazing girlfriend will defend me."

At the blondes confident grin Rachel couldn't help but laugh and wiping the strawberry juice from her fingers on a tissue she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I _see_, so you're counting on your girlfriend to protect you, typical Ravenclaw having to depend upon a brave Gryffindor for support."

Warring between a pout and a huff of indignation Quinn opened her mouth to reply when the door to her room swung open with a resounding crack as it crashed into the wall.

Rachel let out a yelp and immediately placed her hand over her heart to try and slow the rapid beating of it, Quinn however wasn't quite so lucky and she thought back to all those times her Professor's had told her not to swing back on her chair, _if only I'd bloody well listened! _

As she hadn't the abrupt appearance of Santana caused her to yelp and jerk backwards on instinct, as a natural result of this (and perhaps Newton getting his revenge for her evading his famous law at the first Quidditch match) the chair tipped back fully and sent the blonde tumbling in a backwards roll where she ended up dazed and only a few feet away from the clearly fuming Latina.

"What the goodness gracious is the matter with you Santanna!"

It was a lot more PG than the reply Quinn had been composing but temporary breathlessness and a dull ache at the small of her back prevented her.

Trying not to smirk at Quinn sprawled out on the floor in front of her after her tumble Santana paused for a moment to remember why she was so angry…_oh yeah the damn Halloween ball._

"Fabray…I cannot even begin to tell you how mad I am right now, we may have been friends since we could speak but I swear on the deathly hallows I will smack you down so hard even Beelzebub is gonna have to look down on you!"

Scrambling backward rapidly the blonde retreated as Santana stalked towards her.

"N…now San, calm down and remember your golden rule!"

Dark eyes narrowed and Rachel shot up to stand between her girlfriend and the enraged Slytherin.

"Don't go there! You cannot use my own rules against me Fabray."

Trying to move past Rachel Santana didn't at first register the hand resting on her shoulder that was keeping her still with a deceptive strength.

"Berry let me go or so help me…!"

Letting out a low breath the Gryffindor managed to catch Santana's eye.

"I understand why the prospect of dressing up as a sea creature is daunting to you and that you are frustrated with Quinn for planting the idea in Brittany's head but…think about how happy she's going to be knowing you're willing to do that for her."

Wondering briefly if she should have made a request to save her nose the brunette tensed for a moment then felt herself let out the unconsciously held breath as she felt Santana's shoulder relax under her hand.

"Berry…you don't fight fair you know that right?"

Risking a smile Rachel shrugged.

"I'm a Gryffindor, we don't fight fair, we fight smart, and I'll make you a deal, if tomorrow night you aren't completely happy with the reaction you get from Brittany then I wont stand in the way."

Santana grinned causing Quinn to swallow nervously from her now standing vantage point behind her girlfriend.

"Uh…Rach?"

Both the brunettes ignored the Ravenclaw and so she subsided, but stayed behind the relative safety of Rachel. Santana considered the request then nodded before stepping back and shaking the Gryffindor's hand.

"We have a deal."

Quinn wondered what exactly had happened to cause her girlfriend to bond with the Latina but she was beginning to think that it might not work out very well for her, watching the Slytherin leave she waited for Rachel to turn to her and then raised her hands in disbelief.

"What the Hell Rach!"

Sighing impatiently as she reached out and slid her hands onto Quinn's hips the brunette explained.

"We both know that come tomorrow Brittany will be so happy that even if Santana did still want to pound you she will be so busy with Brit thanking her that you wont have a thing to worry about…plus you _know_ I'd never really let her hit you."

Relaxing the blonde placed her arms on Rachel's shoulders and pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

"Hmm, Gryffindor's really do fight smart don't they?"

Smirking the brunette scratched lightly at the nape of Quinn's neck, revelling in the resultant shudder that worked it's way down the blondes spine.

"You aint seen nothing yet Fabray."

_**THE HALLOWEEN BALL!**_

Quinn fiddled with the cufflinks of her dress shirt and grinning at her reflection reached for the black bow tie smirking at the fact that magic meant she wouldn't have to struggle with the damn thing, as annoying as bra's were they were nothing compared to tying the perfect bow tie!.

Once it was in place she stepped back to check over her black suit pants, slim leather belt and shiny black shoes, after a moment she nodded in approval. Reaching to the white suit jacket on the back of her desk chair she slid it on and fastened it before smoothing down any creases. For a woman she looked pretty damn good in a suit, with a smirk she reached for the fedora and placing it on her head picked up the last iconic part of her costume and slid her arms through the sleeves of the tan trench coat.

She might not wear it quite as well as Humphrey Bogart himself but the new black hair she was sporting (courtesy of magic yet again) slicked down and parted meant she was a pretty good imitation.

Whistling 'As time goes by' happily, she stuck her hands in the trouser pockets and allowing the trench coat to flow loosely behind her happily made her way to the Gryffindor common room (thankfully she now had the password so avoided the snide comments of the fat lady, for the most part anyway) to wait for Rachel.

And damn was it worth it! As Rachel walked down the stairs that led to the dorm rooms Quinn found herself amazed yet again how someone so…stunted stature wise, (Rachel had forbidden the word short as it was heightest) could have legs that seemed to go on forever.

The Ravenclaw had no idea how she had managed to find an exact replica of the outfit and to be honest she didn't want to question it, in fact at that moment words on the whole were hard to find. Aware of the scrutiny Rachel cocked her hip placing one hand on it and twirling slowly round for approval, Quinn's eyes traced down from the tilted hat, past the well fitting outfit and then down the long stocking encased legs taking everything in.

"Of all the common rooms in all the magic schools, she had to walk into mine."

Rachel had to admit that Quinn's attempt at an American drawl was rather impressive and she walked…no, scratch that, it wasn't walking it was _sashaying_, she _sashayed_ towards the blonde and laying her hand on one of the lapels of the white suit jacket pulled lightly until she could plant a kiss on those lips.

"Not looking so bad yourself there Rick."

Laughing in delight Quinn offered her arm and linking it with Rachel's they started to make their way down to the great hall where the dance was just about ready to kick off.

"This was a stroke of genius Rach, it wouldn't have occurred to me to ever think of _Casablanca_."

"That's why you keep me around Fabray, I make you look good."

Quinn shrugged, willing to accept that as truth even though the brunette was only joking, there were students of all ages milling around in a myriad of costumes, everything ranging from the typical Halloween fair to stuffed animals and even a few articles of food…Rachel looked to Quinn who just shrugged and they mutually agreed not to think about the students dressed like French fries.

She recognised Puck and Finn hovering suspiciously by the punch bowl dressed as soldiers and made a mental note ensure neither she nor Rachel had too much of the fruit drink. Sam was in one corner dressed in a Sherriff's outfit and chatting happily with one of the sixth year Slytherin's who was painted blue and wearing tribal clothing of some kind. Mike and Tina were over in one corner taking the photographs.

She couldn't see her best friend or Brittany though and she bit her lip wondering who would win the battle of the outfits, Rachel reached up and tugged on the brim of her fedora bringing it lower over her eyes before nodding in satisfaction to herself and winking at the confused blonde.

"Very sexy, it wasn't at quite the right rakish angle."

There was a loud hoot of approval from behind them and turning round the two found Kurt and Blaine, Kurt was dressed in an outfit that took Quinn a moment to place though Rachel squealed with delight and wrapped her arms round him.

"You make a wonderful Phantom Kurt Hummel, I'm glad the outfit worked out as you planned, quite dashing!"

Quinn glanced at Blaine and frowned for a moment before snapping her fingers in recognition as her brain kicked in.

"Dick Turpin…very nice, at least I'm guessing it's Dick Turpin as you don't have the black stripes to suggest Adam Ant."

Taking the three cornered hat from his head Blaine swept down into an impressive bow.

"At your service ma'am…or should I say Mr Blaine."

Bowing at the acknowledgement Quinn chuckled.

"You know your classic movies, I'm impressed, well the dynamic duo or blundering twosome, take your pick, are over at the punch bowl, Sam found another Avatar fan and Mike and Tina are swamped with the photo's so we're just waiting on San and Brit."

There was no sign of them anywhere on the dance floor and Quinn wondered briefly if Santana had managed to talk Brittany out of attending altogether in favour of a private night just for the two of them…until she heard Kurt's gasp and turned to see what had made the drama queen lose his composure, even if only for a second.

Beside her Rachel actually muttered her disbelief and Blaine managed to keep his mouth closed with a supreme effort though his eyes almost bulged out of his eye mask.

Quinn decided there and then that Santana Lopez was perhaps the _baddest_ bad ass she knew, and suddenly she understood why the Latina did everything she did, the bright smile on Brittany's face was reason enough for the Slytherin. Glancing across at Rachel she knew she'd do the same for her, anything to make her smile, make her happy.

Locking gaze's with Santanna she nodded in faint recognition of the awe she felt for her friend, and that she understood why she had done what she had.

Brittany, oblivious to the looks of disbelief and shock, waved happily to her friends, after all she had never entertained any doubt that that they would attend the ball dressed as Lobsters.

And indeed…they were dressed as Lobsters, legs encased in bright red Lycra and topped with red foam rubber shaped to look like the shell, multiple legs dangling from the sides and of course the claws, in this case on Brit's left side and Santana's right the claws were stitched together to give the appearance of holding on to each other. Rather than come across as looking ridiculous it looked sweet.

Rachel was the one to break the silence.

"You guys look awesome."

Brittany laughed and hugged the brunette lightly.

"I know right! I gotta say though Rach you make a very nice Ingrid Bergmann and is it weird that Quinn makes a good Humphrey?"

Santana smirked at that and raised an eyebrow.

"I always knew Fabray would make a good man, it's the shoulders."

At the general round of laughter that followed Quinn sighed but acknowledged the hit and they made their way as a group towards the dance floor, though Santanna had to laugh as she heard the blonde mutter quietly to Rachel.

"I don't have manly shoulders though do I Rach?"

Hours later and hundreds of pictures had been taken, gallons of pumpkin juice, Butterbeer, fruit juices and punch had been consumed as well as ton's of various different party food. Finn and Puck had been ejected from the dance after their third attempt to spike the punch with firewater was thwarted.

Mike and Tina had set up an unofficial wizard chess tournament in one corner, Sam was there at the moment playing against his new blue skinned best friend, Brittany and Santana were still dancing quietly even though the music had long since stopped. At another table Kurt and Blaine were engaged with Miles and a black haired shorter girl, in a heated conversation over who was the Definitive _Evita_.

The only ones absent from the inner circle were Rachel and Quinn who had left the great hall in favour of a walk through the grounds. At some point the blonde had lost the trench coat and her bow tie was hanging loose round her neck with the top few buttons undone. Rachel had temporarily taken custody of Quinn's fedora which just looked adorable as it was a size too big and rested on her ears instead of her head.

"So…how do you think you're enjoying Hogwarts so far then Miss Berry?"

Crinkling her nose in thought the brunette waved her free hand from side to side in a so, so gesture.

"There are good and bad points, bad points being the sleeping space and bathroom sharing, good points being the wonderful people I've met and the fact that it really does feel more studious to be here than working at the kitchen table."

Walking in silence for a bit longer Quinn fiddled with the item in her pants pocket and swallowed a nervous lump. _What if she thinks it's stupid, what was I even thinking!_

She was so deep in her thoughts she almost jumped when Rachel carried on after a brief silence.

"The best thing though, is you…it feels like I'm _just_ getting to know you but also that I've _always_ known you which I know doesn't make any sense…"

Interrupting her as they paused underneath 'their' tree, the blonde leant forward and placed a firm kiss on Rachel's lips.

"It's fine Rach, believe me I know exactly what you mean, and you're not the only one that feels that way, these few months may as well have been years…and I mean, I know we're not like anywhere near an anniversary or…um stuff but I sort of want to give you something, it's not worth much _money wise _but…I just, wanted you to have it."

Looking faintly puzzled the smile nonetheless stayed on the Brunette's face and she nodded.

"Quinn you don't have to give me anything to let me know how you feel, but I will gladly accept anything, you don't have to be nervous…and I sort of got you something too…"

Trailing off she waited for the Ravenclaw to make the next move and after a second Quinn reached into her pocket and taking Rachel's hand placed something cool and spherical in it. When she took her hand away the brunette gasped as she recognised a golden snitch nestled there.

"It's the very first one I caught in my first year here as a seeker, it's travelled everywhere with me, and now I want you to have it just…in case anything ever happened to me I would rest easy knowing you have it."

The surge of love that had sprung upwards from her heart was suddenly doused by an icy cold grip of fear that someone as young as Quinn felt she had to quantify her gift with an idea in the back of her mind that she someday might not come back to school after a vacation break.

Rachel swallowed down the urge to just grab hold of the Ravenclaw and not let go, insist, NO, _demand!_ that she come home with her instead, meet her dad's and feel safe instead of going back to a situation that obviously terrified her. But she knew it was too soon and so instead she curled her fingers over the gift and squeezed it as though it was a lifeline, after a long moment she tucked it into her jacket pocket.

"Quinn, this…this is the most meaningful gift anyone has ever given me and it wont leave my side now either, I swear to you."

Laying a hand on the blondes cheek she gazed at her intently, trying to communicate that she knew exactly what the gift meant, Quinn closed her eyes and turned her face kissing Rachel's palm before the brunette removed it slowly.

"Now what I have for you is…well it's just something silly and you don't have to wear it but I wanted you to have something innocuous (it went unspoken between them that she actually meant muggle) that you could have when you were home, just in case things ever got…to a point where you needed to be reminded that someone was thinking of you."

Quinn just nodded and watched as Rachel took what looked like two black bands out of her purse and held one out to the blonde who accepted it with a questioning look.

"It's not metal it's actually petrified wood, enchanted to be unbreakable…I had them made from a fallen branch form this tree, our tree, once you slip it on it will resize to fit your finger and only you can wear it, if you ever loose it, it will make it's way back to you."

The Ravenclaw Captain pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug, Rachel's arms reached up as well moulding the two of them together. Once Quinn could trust her voice she pulled back.

"It's…I cant even find words, literally cant scrape one simile from my Ravenclaw brain that adequately describes what this means to me…would you um…put mine on for me and let me put yours on?"

Wordlessly Rachel took Quinn's right hand and slid the light wooden band onto her ring finger where it glowed for a moment before sizing perfectly, she then held her own right hand out and watched as the blonde did the same for her. They stood for a moment then Rachel spoke softly.

"Come on, let's go and get some sleep, tomorrow morning will be frantic with everyone scrambling to make the Hogwarts Express on time."

Linking hands again they started heading towards the castle.

"Rach?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"Would you please sleep in with me again tonight, I just…don't really want to be alone."

"I was hoping you get around to asking me that."

…..

"Rach?"

"Yes Quinn?

"Do I really have man shoulders?"

_Phew that was a monster chapter, for me anyway! Last time I try writing on only two hours sleep it took ages lol, next update will be even bigger but wont be on till Sunday as I'm away…sorry! As usual enjoy and thanks to all the new subscribers and reviewers xx_

_Also sorry if the light smut isn't very good, I'm more about the romance than the consummation of it when it comes to my writing!_


	11. Chapter 11

_This is the chapter that will push the rating of the story up to an M and I would like to make it clear in advance that it DOES contain scenes of abuse, I am aware that abuse takes many forms and that some people are sensitive to individual forms of it, as such I will inform you at the beginning of each chapter if it is to contain anything sensitive, this will be mostly psychological abuse, with slight physical elements. Also just so you know although religion is used as a reason for Russell's decisions I bear no ill will towards any religion and hope that the viewpoint herein does not overly offend anyone._

Quinn stood nervously on the main platform of King's cross station waiting for her parents, her Nike holdall was at her feet and she was trying not to fidget too much or attract any unwanted attention. Her goodbye to Rachel had been emotional but wordless, on the train journey back she had not let go of the brunettes hand once, as the journey began she had attempted to maintain her cheery aspect, the closer they had gotten to London however the more withdrawn she had become.

By the time they had pulled into King's Cross she had fallen completely silent, her grip on her girlfriends hand tight enough to make Rachel wince. Their goodbye had been difficult, mostly because Quinn could feel the brunettes reluctance to let her go, half of her wanted to acquiesce to the Gryffindor's wishes and go home with her, but she knew she had to return home so she smiled awkwardly and kissed her forcefully before almost crushing her in a hug goodbye.

Fiddling with the cuff of her denim shirt she blew out another breath and toyed with the idea of getting a coffee if only so she didn't look so out of place, Quinn found train stations fascinating, there was such a mix of people that used the railways as opposed to bus or coach services. It was a good way to distract herself from the dark alley her thoughts kept going down and she leant against the cool wall behind her relaxing slightly and almost smiling as a little boy, probably no more than five, gaped in fascination at the sounds sights and smells of a lynchpin commuter station.

Inhaling the rich aroma of the coffee stand and the fresh bacon sandwiches, she heard her stomach growling and sighed internally wishing she'd eaten more at breakfast or at least had a snack on the train back, reaching up to scratch her eyebrow she quickly doused the compulsion to buy anything, her father would not approve if he came to pick her up and she was eating and drinking while stood outside like some hobo.

Flinching from the words she knew he would fall back on she swallowed hard and double checked herself to make sure there was no hint of where she had come from, it was home time now which means she should have nothing magic related anywhere on her person…the consequences didn't bear thinking about and she shivered as her mind insisted on plunging her into a memory of the first time she'd come back dragging her trunk behind her, giddy with the joy of completing her first term.

"_Mum, Dad! You'll never guess how amazing that place is…and the lessons are just, just amazing and I met loads of new friends and they have this awesome sport called Quidditch!"_

_A nearby parent gave them a knowing smile at the word, he was somewhat shocked when he received a glare from the man in the suit and quickly shuffled away. Russell glared down at her and immediately she shut her mouth and knew she had done something wrong…again. _

_Ever since the letter had arrived and she had discovered that this world had been kept from her she had fluctuated between a giddy sense of relief that she WASN'T the freak she always thought she had been, that she did have a gift and not a curse, and pure terror at the fact it made her father so furious to have to acknowledge it._

_Swallowing down the rest of her excitement and joy at her new school she chanced a glance at her mother, hoping against hope that she would at least look happy for her, like she cared even a little bit about her daughters happiness but there was nothing, literally nothing. Judy Fabray was sipping from a thermal mug that even at the age of eleven Quinn knew was filled with not just coffee._

_The ride home was just as silent and the young blonde could almost see the anger rising from her father in palpable waves, playing with her fingers nervously she scratched her eyebrow and hoped that something, anything would calm him down, the same strangled silence continued as she dragged her trunk into the house, once inside the door slammed and her father took her by the elbow marching her into his study and slamming the door behind them._

_She found herself standing next to her fathers desk and she swallowed hard again not saying a word, anything she said now would only anger him further. Eventually he turned to her and with a mix of revulsion and pity he narrowed his eyes._

"_Quinn, what have we said about this…affliction you have?"_

_Fighting down every single impulse within her that wanted to yell out that it was anything but a curse, that he just needed to see it and then he would understand, instead she remembered the words he had drilled into her._

"_That I am never to talk about it when I am home, that its not something to be proud of and it would bring shame on the family._

_She tried her best to keep the resentment out of her voice but the few months of freedom she had just had were making it difficult to not try and offer explanations or arguments, and he obviously heard that as she saw him stiffen._

"_And what did you start doing as __**soon **__as you saw us, in the middle of one of the cities biggest and busiest rail stations I might add."_

_Quinn stared down at her feet and wondered why she hadn't accepted her new friends invitation to go and stay with her over half term, Santana was cool, and she made her laugh, taking a deep breath she replied quietly._

"_I started talking about the lessons and subjects."_

_His hand was suddenly on her shoulder and squeezing so hard she whimpered, she could feel the indentation from his class ring digging into her skin painfully._

"_Apparently you also forgot basic manners and the rules of this house young lady, you haven't forgotten how to address me have you Quinn?"_

"_N…no, no Sir."_

_The grip loosened momentarily before he shoved downwards and made her kneel before passing her the bible._

"_Open it and start reading!"_

_Wincing from the impact of her knees on the hardwood floor Quinn regarded the book in front of her with a mix of loathing and fear, when she didn't move fast enough she heard the slap of flesh hitting flesh, a moment later she felt the pain from the slap her father had delivered and bit down on a yelp._

"_I SAID, read!"_

_Not moving from her position knelt on the cold hardwood floor the blonde girl opened the big book at the first page and began reading, she lost track of time, of the pain in her bent knees or the rapidly swelling bruise on her cheek, she just kept on reading, when it grew dark enough that she struggled to see the words he turned the light on but stayed in his chair and just listened as she carried on. Eventually as she finished one of the books he cleared his throat._

"_Go upstairs, bath yourself and get a sandwich then an early night, we will continue this tomorrow."_

_He turned his gaze from hers dismissing her and with difficulty she rose on numb legs and half crawled from the room, after that she knew never to try and share the magical part of her life with her parents._

Starting at a familiar voice Quinn was brought back to the present and glanced up to see her parents stood there waiting for her, she picked up her hold all and walked over to them as she forced a smile.

"Thank you for picking me up."

Her father nodded distractedly his expression still fixed in that studied look of neutrality he had worn since the first time she'd discovered her gift, next to him her mother still had the same vacant look. She sighed internally, apart from a few wrinkles and grey hairs nothing changed, she followed them to the car and it was the usual silence on the journey back, the house was the same as ever, a cross between a morgue and a church and the blonde carefully kept her eyes off of the crucifixes and portraits of Madonna and various saints dotted around.

It wasn't even that she didn't believe, but her fathers overly zealous belief had tainted her view of everything associated with organised religion, it was safer to keep her eyes down so she didn't let a look of disgust slip out uncensored, if her father noticed he gave no indication and they retired to the drawing room.

Quinn bit a smile back as she remembered one of Santana's favourite muggle comedy shows which contained a sketch about a drawing room but she doubted her father would see the funny side if she referred to the room as _the snug _or _the saloon_.

Looking up she saw him regarding her very carefully and then he forced a smile which worried her more than the stoic look he normally wore. She knew it couldn't be her exam results as she had had those already and all four A level's had been A or above so that couldn't be it, even though she attended Hogwarts to be able to control her magic Russell had also insisted that in her holidays she study for normal muggle tests so that was how she had spent every school holiday since she'd started.

"I have spoken to some friends of mine and your place at Oxford has been guaranteed as soon as you graduate…_that _school, and the partners have agreed to make room for you to join the firm when you attain your degree."

_NO_ screamed her mind, _you don't want this you idiot! Tell him, just open your mouth and tell him, you'll be eighteen soon and then you can do what you want! _She knew there was a plan brewing behind her fathers ice blue eyes and it seemed planning out her entire life was part of that plan. She felt even more sick at the thought of being trapped further into this but how could she fight it. Instead she cleared her throat and dredged a reply from somewhere in the back of her mind.

"That's wonderful Sir, thank you."

He nodded once more and the silence fell back over the room, Quinn cleared her throat and went to pick up the holdall.

"I'll go and sort out my washing then."

Her fathers outstretched hand stopped her and he gestured for her bag, indignation made her speak before she could think it through.

"I'm almost an adult now and you still want to do a bag check?"

She cringed internally as she heard the indignation and worse mocking tone she had coated her words in and her mother gasped as she topped up her drink, her father eyed her for the longest moment and then spoke in the very even tone he adopted only when he was wrestling with his fury.

"Give me the bag now Quinn, then go to my study and wait for me."

Running a hand through her hair she swallowed.

"I'm sorry sir, it just…you know I never bring back anything from Hogw…from the school anymore."

His eyes narrowed and he merely pursed his lips, after a moment of the icy atmosphere Quinn knew there was no way of getting out of it and she headed off while her father searched through her bag for any sign she had brought something magical back with her, she couldn't even travel with her wand when she came home, even though it went against every impulse she had as a wizard.

The study hadn't changed much since the last time she had been in there, no family pictures, only religious imagery and paraphernalia scattered over every available surface, the smell from the fireplace mingling with the aroma of old leather bound books and fountain pen ink, she carefully stood next to his desk and tried not to shudder as more memories assailed her.

_The blonde hadn't thought twice about bringing her wand home with her when they broke for the summer, it was an unwritten law that a wizard never left their wand unattended, you must always know where it is, it could save your life! And so she had packed it and thought nothing more about it._

_Until that is her fathers voice bellowed throughout the house and he came barging into the then thirteen year olds room disturbing her from the summer studies he insisted she indulge in, as far as he was concerned Quinn would never be working or living in the magical world and so she would study normal subjects when in the holidays._

_She looked up with a mix of confusion and fear at his sudden appearance and with a thick swallow she noticed he had her wand in his hand. As her eyes landed on it his hand shot out and grabbed the back of her neck in a fierce grip as he pulled her forcefully up from the desk and without a word dragged her down and into the study, she knew better than to reply and just stood by the desk trying not to cry or say the wrong thing._

_After a weighted silence he slammed the wand down on the desk with a bang that made her jump and spoke in a low hiss._

"_What is THIS?"_

_Licking her suddenly dry lips she managed to croak out an answer._

"_It's my wand Sir."_

_The snarl on his face caused her to physically recoil and he turned on his heel and grabbed up his steel ruler from the table._

"_What have we repeatedly said about this, Quinn, is this or is this not a reminder of your…unusualness to the rest of the family, and we agreed, you swore on the __**Bible**__ that you would NEVER allow the two worlds to cross, and yet what is this I see? You lied to me which is bad enough, but to swear on the Bible and then…then do this is unacceptable!"_

_The thirteen year old Quinn opened then closed her mouth, there was nothing she could say, her father wouldn't accept Wizarding law's in his house no matter what they were and swallowing hard she bowed her head in shame, waiting for the inevitable, she didn't have long to wait._

"_Hold out your hands palms up, and recite the Lord's prayer, if I haven't finished then you will repeat it until I have, is that clear."_

"_Yes Sir."_

_The first blow of the metal against her palms made her wince and by the twelfth she was having a hard time to not cry, she lost track of the number and lost herself in the repeated recitation of the prayer, at some point she was commanded to turn her hands over and he carried on. _

_After that she daren't even carry her wand on her, even that last tenuous link to her Wizarding life was cut off from her_

The seventeen year old Quinn winced at the memory and wiped her now itchy palms on her jeans legs and hoped like Hell that he wouldn't do that again, it was the most physical he had been with her and although it was only her hands, she still carried the faint scars in her weathered palms.

She hadn't done anything wrong this time, well apart from question him that is, lately she'd felt the old flame of rebellion begin to spark deeply within her but she couldn't afford to let it grow and had been trying like mad to douse it completely…but it wouldn't die, _even now_, knowing that she was about to have her father's wrath rain down on her, a part of her still itched to argue back…or strike first and she clenched her hands hard and calmed herself down. If she annoyed him too much he would withdraw her from the school, after all the seventh year was not compulsory, if he ever found that out she would be in real trouble, so far she had managed to keep it secret.

Swallowing the anger and defiance down she forced herself to focus on two very specific things, one was the shining Quidditch cup, with the house name Ravenclaw finally engraved on it, the second and more important one was Rachel, the person she loved and would do anything for, if she was pulled from the school she would never see her again without even a chance at goodbye.

She jerked and looked up as the door was wrenched open and slammed behind her fathers towering form, far from looking satisfied that indeed she hadn't brought anything remotely magical home with her, he just looked monumentally annoyed and she suddenly knew this was about more than her merging the magical and muggle worlds. She watched him pace for a long time before he turned on her.

"How _dare_ you question me Quinn Fabray! I do not care how old you are, whilst you live under my roof you will obey the rules of this house, nothing has changed just because you have grown older."

She almost wished he would yell, the low controlled timbre of his voice set her teeth on edge and created a churning in her gut that made her want to throw up what little she had eaten that day.

"I have tried to help you despite your affliction, most good virtuous families would have cast you out but we did not, we continued to pay for your clothes, your food and your education, all you have to do in return is follow the few rules I set down and now, now you think you have the right to stand there and act insulted whilst you wear the clothes on your back that were paid for through honest and pure work on my part!"

Quinn opened her mouth to say something, anything to calm him down but his upraised hand caused the words to dry up in her mouth and she closed it again licking her lips nervously, the nerves grew worse as he leaned closer into her and the blue eyes narrowed, his gaze pinned at her collar.

"Take your shirt off, right now!"

Shaking Quinn frowned in confusion and panic as her hands flew up to her buttons worriedly, he wouldn't do anything like that surely…but why else would he…_Oh shit!_, she remembered the fierce make out session in the train's bathroom on the way home and with a growing sense of dread she knew what he had seen and what more he would see if she took her shirt off.

"Sir…it's not what it looks like."

She didn't get any further as the back of his hand connected with her mouth.

"NOW Quinn!"

Rocking back slightly on her heels the rebellious streak was suddenly doused in an icy wave of fear and she ignored the trickle of blood on her lip as she quickly undid the shirt and dropped it to the floor, her father examined the hickey on her neck with a mix of disgust and despair, then his eyes flicked and took in the one that was near the swell of her breast, and another down by her hip, his face looked thunderous and he glared silently for a long moment before closing his eyes, seeming to wrestle with his emotions, when he opened them they had taken on that glazed calm look that shook Quinn with fear, clearing his throat he pointed to the bookcase.

"Fetch the family bible please and opening it to the beginning you are to set it on the desk and kneel."

The blonde moved on shaking legs as she fetched the heavy leather bound look placing it on the desk and knelt facing it, she could hear her father behind her as he moved around and a part of her dreaded she had pushed him too far this time and he would try and kill her, it wasn't that thought that caused the terror, it was that she accepted it as being a conclusion at all. She hadn't even thought damn it, its not like he would know it was a girl, then again it was enough for him to know it was another magic user.

Hearing the sound of leather and metal rushing through material she almost turned round but without his command she wouldn't risk it.

"I don't know what has happened to you Quinn, but you are changing and I _HAVE_ to help you, you're my daughter and I cant let this wickedness take over your soul, you may not understand now but one day when you have a husband and a child of her own you will."

His voice was almost warm with affection mixed with real despair and she warred with herself but chose to merely nod in agreement and not admit that the very thought of a purely muggle existence complete with boring husband and obligatory child made her choke on air, feeling suffocated.

"Remember that when it hurts Quinn, it's for your own good and I don't want you to stop reading aloud until I tell you to…is that clear?"

Closing her eyes with a sense of inevitable dread she forced herself to answer.

"Yes Sir."

With that she started to read, although at this point she hardly needed the book to prompt her, the words seemed ingrained in her brain, she was a sentence in when she felt the sharp pain in her shoulder blades, it took her breath away but gritting her teeth she continued to read as the second then third blows fell, soon they were regular and she had to concentrate on the printed words swimming in front of her eyes to detract from the fiery agony she could feel down her back.

Her last memory was of her father weeping as she passed out slumped over the desk, hours later she awoke face down on the bed in her childhood room with a soothing coolness laying across the agony her back had become, she could just make out her mother who was using one hand to wipe the injuries on Quinn's back carefully and then apply ice packs to ease the growing ache, the other was clutching a tumbler of scotch like a lifeline. After a few aborted attempts Quinn managed to speak.

"I didn't mean to make him angry…it was an accident."

It was a little rough but at least she managed to form and spit out the words, Judy looked down at her youngest daughter with sad water logged eyes and set down the tumbler for a moment to tuck a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear.

"Your father is so very sorry, he just wants to help you, he doesn't understand why you were born with…_that way _and he wants to help you to have as normal a life as possible."

As much as she hated it, as she hated her parents for what they put her through she also knew that in their minds it was their twisted version of help and that was why she had no idea how to handle the situation. What they were doing was wrong, she knew that but she also knew it wasn't done out of malice, if it were this would be easier to fight, closing her eyes she forced herself to smile weakly and nod.

"I know."

After laying another couple of soothing ice packs on the wounds Judy stood on unsteady feet and picked up her tumbler of scotch, mustering a smile she forced a cheery voice.

"Never mind, it will all be over by next year, you can leave that school and leave it all behind you for a normal life, your father even has some single men coming to the New Year's ball this year that he thinks will find you appealing."

Her mother sounded so hopeful and as she watched the older woman drain the amber liquid from the cut crystal and forced a return smile. Inside her the rebel railed against the bar's of the cage she was kept in and wanted to scream that she was _already_ normal, she _already_ had someone that loved her and she didn't _want _a normal life! Instead she just nodded and watched her mother leave.

Closing her eyes again she let the pain and drowsiness pull her back into blessed oblivion and hoped to Hell she was healed enough by the time term restarted because she knew if Rachel or Santana ever got wind of what had happened then it would most likely trigger an apocalypse.

The rest of the holidays were relatively quiet, her father was cordial with her and sat over her while she filled out her university applications and she let him take her shopping for a suitable dress for the New Year's party where she was expected to snag a suitable husband, she went through the motions and only nodded when he told her point blank she had to grow her hair again.

It worried her in a distant part of her mind that when she was home she lost any sense of who she was, at Hogwarts she felt pride in her achievements and a sense of fulfilment when she completed a test or made a particularly difficult potion. Quidditch made her feel invincible and Rachel made her feel alive.

But here she was drowning in a mix of duty, guilt and responsibility to parents and a religion that would never accept her for who she truly was. As much as she wanted to fight it she knew she never would, this was her life, once she finished school there would be no more magic, no more Quidditch…and no more Rachel.

Every time that thought hit her she wanted to cry and scream and punch something, if she lost Rachel she lost everything, even Quidditch paled in comparison to what she felt for the small brunette, but it would have to end, for Rachel's sake…she would never subject the girl to the way she had to live outside the confines of the school.

Closing her eyes to refocus on what her parents were talking to her about she let the lost part of herself dwell in the memories of Rachel and it seemed to ease both the physical and psychological aches within her.

She and Rachel under their tree, their first date, first kiss, furious make out sessions…all the love and affection she felt for the Gryffindor helped her make it through the rest of the holidays and soon enough she found herself back at Kings Cross and in a first act of defiance now she was free again she brought a Latte with cinnamon sprinkles and a breakfast roll before heading towards the Hogwarts Express, she couldn't see any of the others so just made her way to the last carriage which is where the three (now four with Rachel) girls always sat in an unspoken agreement.

She was the first one on board so she stowed her bag and finished her breakfast before sitting carefully on the plush seat, she winced at the dull ache, the open wounds had all healed but the bruising was still there and she was tender rather than sore, she would have to watch that around the others, speaking of others…she looked up as Brittany came in and smiled wildly.

"Q…how was your break, busy as usual?"

That was always Quinn's standard response whenever her friends would ask her to hang out over the holidays or why she never wrote to them, she loved Brit but there was no way she could explain why her parents would never accept Gideon the fruit bat in their house so she always said she had a job that kept her busy.

"Yeah, same old same old! Be glad to get back to school to be honest, I expected you to be with San, didn't you two spend the holidays together?"

Racking her bag the blonde nodded then shrugged.

"Normally yeah but I had the chance to work with the Dragon branch of the Magical creatures welfare department, and as its what I want to do after the NEWT's I figured I'd take it.

Quinn nodded and then half smiled.

"Let's hope Santana managed to behave herself then, you know she gets bored when you aren't around, and when she gets bored the world cowers."

Brit laughed and sat next to her wrapping her up in a loose hug, biting down on the gasp of pain from the contact she squeezed back and then moved hurriedly to loosen the hold, if the Hufflepuff noticed her distress she didn't let on and Quinn could only be thankful for that. Moments later they heard bickering voices, _familiar_ bickering voices making their way towards their carriage.

"I'm just saying that as a Prefect you should not be pushing third years out of your way, they look up to you and all you're teaching them is to be rude…and quite grumpy I must say."

"Berry I swear to God I'm going to stuff that incredibly gaudy sweater down your throat in a minute if you don't shut up! Cant you just try and swallow your own tongue or something?"

There was a huff and a foot stomp, followed by a squeak of indignation as the Latina added.

"Or is it only Q's tongue you try and swallow?"

Brit glanced across at Quinn who was flushing a bright red and trying to ignore the conversation that was growing closer to their carriage.

"I will have you know my Grandmother knotted this sweater for me, she put a golden snitch on it and I'm wearing it for Quinn…and for your information Santana Lopez I do _not_ try and swallow her tongue, besides which I want it to stay where it is so it can be used to greater effect at some point."

A moments silence then Santana's cackling laughter.

"Holy shit Berry, are you telling me you two haven't popped each others cherry yet? Get your ass in gear already, I've seen blind slugs move faster than you two…it's just sex after all."

"To you it may very well be JUST sex but I happen to take the loss of my virginity very seriously and intend it to be a romantic and delicate experience…you can be such a _**man**_ sometimes!"

"Screw you Berry! I'm no man, just because I enjoy sex doesn't mean I take it lightly…and for the record, Quinn and the word delicate don't go together, you have seen her trip over a stray thought right?"

At that point they turned to enter the carriage their eyes widening as they noticed their other halves were already there and had heard the conversation in it's entirety, Santana recovered very swiftly and sparing a grin and a wink for Quinn pulled Brittany up and into a hug.

"I missed you baby, it wasn't the same without you there, kinda dull and definitely colder."

Brit rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless and kissed her soundly, a little too soundly for the other two passengers of their carriage and Rachel coughed pointedly until they broke apart, Santana raised an eyebrow and did her best to ignore Quinn's dazed expression.

"Might want to get that cough seen to Berry, wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Rachel smiled sweetly as she sat next to Quinn and immediately took her hand placing a softer kiss on the blondes lips before addressing the Slytherin's comment.

"I think you mean ill, not hurt Santana, there is a difference."

Glaring pointedly the Latina smiled.

"Oh I know the difference Berry."

As threats go it was hardly subtle and while Santana suddenly 'remembered' that she had to go and get some snacks from the trolley and dragged the Hufflepuff with her, glad of the privacy Rachel turned to Quinn smiling shyly.

"I missed you _so_ much my Captain."

Leaning in she kissed Quinn more thoroughly, making sure to pay attention to each lip equally before nipping gently, silently asking permission to deepen the kiss, the blonde opened her mouth eagerly, all the stress and tension she had felt over the last two weeks started to melt away.

The Quinn she really was, the one who had to hide away in her little cage when she was behind the walls of the Fabray house, stepped out of the mental prison and stretched her legs, it felt good. As Rachel's lips worked against her with more passion and her tongue made sure to leave no area of the blondes mouth unexplored, she decided it was better than good.

Moaning into the kiss she felt a rumbling growl from the brunette in answer and it made her shiver with awareness, she gently slid her hands around the barrier of Rachel's coat and sweater before heading upwards towards her final destination, as her hands finally found the soft flesh of Rachel's breast she found her breath sticking in her throat as she massaged gently. The brunettes head dropped away from her mouth and turned to the side to nip lightly at the lobe of Quinn's ear.

A throat clearing caused them to pull apart and they looked up to see Santana smirking.

"Berry I know I tease you about the whole sex thing but seriously? On the train, that's in no way romantic."

Quinn realised her jeans had been undone and in the midst of her embarrassment she raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Smooth move there, didn't even notice."

Smiling against her own embarrassment Rachel re tucked her shirt in and waved a hand as though it was a simple trick.

"What can I say, I have skills."

Santana snorted and with an arm still round Brittany's waist they sat as one and Quinn tried not to notice the very brief look of concern on the Latina's waist as the Ravenclaw tucked her shirt in, she remembered the healing wounds all too well and how some of them had reached round her sides slightly but as nothing was said she relaxed and sat back feeling much more herself.

"Would you please stop picking on my girlfriend Santana, I don't wanna have to kick your ass into the ground but I will."

Rolling her eyes Santana nevertheless mumbled an apology which Rachel received with a slight nod.

"So, what did you get up to with your two weeks of freedom love?"

Quinn turned to Rachel and wondered how best to answer that, the truth was definitely not an option, so creative half truths then.

"Caught up with the family, took care of some stuff for my folks, boring really, nothing exciting happened."

She gave a one shouldered shrug and there was a moments silence until Santana yawned.

"Wow Q, might wanna take it easy there before you burn out."

Flipping her off they settled down for a general talk about what the next term had in store for them and the next few Quidditch matches, soon Brittany and Quinn got into a heated debate about who the best players in the school were to make up a school team as opposed to a house team.

While they were heavily engaged in their conversation they missed the wordless conversation going on between Santana and Rachel, the Latina motioned with her eyes to Quinn's back and raised a questioning eyebrow, glancing that way Rachel frowned at the silent query and as the blonde moved forward to make a particular point to Brittany her shirt rode up from her jeans and the brunette raised her own eyebrows in shock before mastering her expression and giving a silent nod.

_Yeah…I'll find out what's going on, then we make it stop_!

_Wow, that was a tough chapter to write and apologies for the delay in posting it, had a weekend away then managed to screw up my thumb again so typing hurts!…also it was tough to write from a story point of view but I wanted to get across how bad Quinn's home life was, now that is done however it's back to mostly being nice and fun next chapter when Quinn realises she knows nothing about sex and has to ask someone for advice! Thanks for reading ya'll!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, apologies for the late update, I wanted to stick to one a day but things came up, I would like to tell you it was important but um if I'm honest it was the new DLC for Dragon Age 2, the new episode of Rizzoli & Isles and the new Terri Clark album so…my bad! sorry oh faithful reviewers and readers, I still love you! *proffers many chocolate kisses* Anyhoo this chapter is a mix of fun and serious as I want to expand a little more on why Quinn feels trapped with her home life but also get back to the lighter stuff so bear with me…_

The past few days had been tough on Quinn, she had missed Rachel like mad during the holidays and as much as she wanted to just wrap her girlfriend in her arms and kiss every part of her she knew she couldn't let herself get too carried away, not until the welts had healed properly. This had led to some very frustrating make out sessions between the two and had become Quinn's personal Hell, until that morning when she had been dressing and noticed the marks had faded to the point that those left could be explained away, so things had gone from Hell to…well.

Quinn was in heaven, or as close as one could get to it without being dead anyway, her mouth was latched onto Rachel Berry's nipple and the way the brunette was arching underneath her was creating friction in all the right places. Her hands were roaming with a will of their own, the right reaching up to gently palm the other breast whilst the left was sliding along the inside of her girlfriends thigh, scraping her nails gently over the skin and thanking Merlin, Dumbledore and anyone else she could think of that Rachel preferred skirts to pants.

Rachel was not exactly idle either and as she arched into Quinn's hands and mouth she bit her lower lip to stop from making too much noise she slipped one hand down and into the blondes dishevelled hair fisting it as she felt teeth brush over her nipple gently then bite down with subtle force.

"Q…Quinn…we should um….oh Jesus, we should ah…stop!"

Words, someone had said some words, she could make that much out but the arousal was moving through her system so deliciously slowly that she couldn't make sense of them, all she knew was the warmth growing in the pit of her stomach, the damp feeling of her shorts and Rachel's hand tugging at her hair, she felt nails rake down her back and growled as she arched upward taking a breath and locking her hazel eyes with Rachel's dark brown, almost black ones.

"Quinn….seriously, I'm enjoying this but…there's no way I'm losing my virginity in the Quidditch locker room, not exactly on my top three fantasies list."

Taking in the smirk on her girlfriends face the blonde ducked her head shyly and looked up from under. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Captain Fabray are you telling me that you have had fantasies about having sex in this changing room?"

At the slight look of disgust on her girlfriends face Quinn sighed.

"Well maybe not…uh for a first time no, but yes there are various fantasies about me, you and this locker room…mainly because in my fantasies it doesn't smell like feet."

Grinning Rachel swatted at Quinn's arm and rummaged on the floor for her shirt.

"I see, so next time you find me in the library and tell me you forgot your playbook I should just take it as read that you are trying to get me to partake in your locker room fantasy?"

Passing the Gryffindor her shirt she then managed to extract her own from under the bench they were sat on before replying.

"Well, maybe yeah, besides this wasn't actually planned, you just looked so cute I couldn't help myself."

Rolling her eyes the brunette grabbed for a tie and passed Quinn one.

"I know and maybe I'm being silly and old fashioned, because believe me it is most definitely not that I don't want to but…I just really want my first time, well _our_ first time to be special, a night we plan out and set aside, just for us."

Finishing with her tie Quinn reached forward and pulled Rachel close again before laying a very soft and gentle kiss on her lips.

"I don't think it's silly at all Rach, and I want that too because you mean more to me than some quick fumble that gets out of hand, you deserve more than that."

Trying not to blush the Gryffindor linked her arms around Quinn's neck then smirked.

"Which means we need to take it easy until we can find the time to do it right, but just know that I love you and I _do_ want to make love to you okay Quinn Fabray?"

Nodding the blonde smiled happily.

"Duly noted, calming down on the whole being alone thing…or at least maybe just restricting ourselves to the top half?"

At the hopeful tone in her girlfriends voice Rachel laughed and swiped gently at Quinn's arm.

"You have been spending way too much time with Santana! Now, YOU need to go and finish that Arithmancy project and I need to go and have a cold shower."

Reluctantly Quinn nodded and tried not to pout, she didn't want to do the stupid Arithmancy project she wanted to carry on playing with her girlfriends boobs! Instead she grabbed her playbook from her locker and they headed up to the library again.

Santana and Brittany looked up from the ancient runes book they were poring over and both girls frowned for a moment before Brit smirked and the Slytherin flat out laughed.

"Okay could you two be _any_ more obvious about what you've been doing? I mean seriously Q you have bed head, and um unless there's been some sort of House shake up you two aren't dressed correctly."

They looked at each other in confusion and at first glance there wasn't anything going on, Rachel planted her hands firmly on her hips and even the appearance of Professor Cavendish who was looking for a particular Herbology book, didn't stop her from unleashing one of her trademark tirades.

"Santana Lopez may I remind you that we are in a library and should keep our voices down, on top of that I am not happy that whenever Quinn and I are alone you assume we are being intimate with each other, _some of us _are capable of keeping it in our pants you know!"

Quinn just shrugged when Santana glanced her way, personally she was proud of her girlfriend for speaking her mind, though if she was honest it was kind of tough to keep her thoughts from going south of the belt lately and the Latina's remarks did not help her self control any.

Leaning back in her seat the Slytherin simply crossed her arms and the smirk developed into a shit eating grin.

"That would almost be a suitably chastising piece of word vomit Berry…if it weren't for your current inability to dress yourself."

Glancing at her self and Quinn again in mild exasperation the Gryffindor waved her hands around wildly with a scowl.

"That is the second time you have said that and so far as I can see both myself and Quinn are fully dressed with not a button out of place so what precisely is your point!"

To everyone's surprise it wasn't Santana who answered, it was Professor Cavendish who didn't even look up from her book as she commented blandly.

"I believe Miss Lopez is referring to the fact that you appear to be wearing each others ties."

Brittany and Santana collapsed against each other laughing uncontrollably, the Professor walked off while Quinn and Rachel hastily pulled the incorrect ties over their heads and swapped them amidst mumbled apologies although they avoided each others eyes having made fools of themselves.

"Berry that was priceless, I promise to lay off the jokes for now…if only because that little scene replaying in my head will be enough to keep me amused for a few weeks."

Still giggling Brittany stood up and took Rachel's hand.

"Come on Rach, I'll get you out of her sight, we can go and work on that charms essay."

They walked off after saying goodbye to their girlfriends, though Rachel and Quinn still couldn't look each other in the eye even when they hugged, glaring at her best friend the blonde slumped into her seat and muttered something foul under her breath.

"I wish you wouldn't pick on her so much San, I love her and it would be nice if we could all finish the year out without killing each other!"

Sighing the Latina rolled her eyes and tapped the nib of her quill against the ink pot.

"Oh unclench Q, it's just a little fun and if the situations had been reversed can you honestly say you wouldn't have done the same?"

Quinn pictured that scenario and before she could mask it the smirk grew, at Santana's grin she let her chuckle out and held her hands up in surrender.

"Pax Centurion, I yield."

As the Slytherin's eyes filled with mirth her friend held up a warning hand.

"And before you think of it do not make that sound smutty in any way shape or form Lopez!"

There was a pause then a sigh before Santana reluctantly nodded and for a while there was nothing but silence as they worked on their respective projects. Several times Quinn looked up from her work and opened her mouth before closing it with a frown and turning her gaze back down to the almost finished translation. The fifth time she did it Santana put her Quill down and glared across at her.

"Whatever it is would you please just say it?"

Blushing the blonde leaned forward and motioned for Santana to lean in closer.

"I just…I need to ask you something, completely seriously, you're my best friend and I don't know who else to talk to about this."

Frowning slightly it occurred to Santana that maybe Quinn was about to open up about what was happening to her, but no if it was that they would be in private and Quinn would be edgy not…nervously embarrassed? She motioned for her friend to continue.

"Ineedtoasksomeoneaboutsex."

Frowning the Latina tried to translate the rushed word that had spilled from the blondes mouth in a spew of nonsensical vowels and consonants, letting out a long breath she held up a hand.

"Okay Quinn, I'm pretty good with languages but I have no idea _what the Hell _you just asked me, so take a deep breath and then let me know what's on your mind."

Fiddling nervously with her tie the Ravenclaw cleared her throat a couple of times and mentally crossed her fingers, it wasn't easy to ask anyone this but with her relationship with her parents being as damaged as it was there was no way she could ask them, not that they would be likely to answer even if she did. Blinking away tears of frustration she tried again.

"San…things with me and Rach are getting pretty intense now and we both want to uh, well you know what I mean and the thing is…I don't…want it to suck for her and I have no idea what I'm doing."

If it had been anyone else Santana would have slapped them upside the head and told them to get a grip…but Q was her best friend, and she sounded so upset at the prospect of ruining Rachel's first time that she found a part of her heart melting just a little, pausing to curse herself for going soft again she lay a hand over Quinn's which were drumming the fingertips repeatedly on the tabletop.

"Q, listen to me okay, we _will_ talk about this but not the library okay? We need somewhere more private."

The blonde glanced at her carefully and seeing not a trace of amusement or disappointment she relaxed slightly.

"You want to meet up at the Astronomy Tower after curfew?"

Santana smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"So, let me get this straight, you're asking a Prefect of all people to blow off patrol and meet another student outside of curfew in a Professors lab?"

Quinn just grinned back.

"Damn Q, you know me so well, fine I'll see you then but for the love of my sanity would you please finish that Arithmancy project because I cannot stand to hear the house elf nag at you anymore."

"Rachel isn't a house elf…but yeah I'll finish the project, and um thank you, for ya know, not laughing at me."

"I may be a bitch but I'm not a complete bitch, plus this way you owe me one and I could do with a favour or two in potions before Cavendish turns me into a foot stool or something."

They worked for a while longer, Quinn's brow creased in concentration. After a while Santana said a quiet goodbye and gathered her things up to head back to her common room to take a shower. She also had to gather together some things she might need for the no doubt awkward conversation she would be having later that night.

Quinn nodded and watching her best friend leave reluctantly turned her eyes back down towards the scroll that was almost finished and groaned heavily.

"Right, let's get this done, stupid subject anyway, I would have been better off in Transfiguration, I actually _wanted_ to do that."

Trailing off she was unaware of an unseen audience who listened to her tirade at the defenceless scroll before heading off lost in thought.

Later that night, long after everyone else was in bed Santana snuck into the Astronomy tower and made her way over to the window seat where Quinn always perched, the blonde was looking out at the lights of Hogsmeade while she hummed something to herself, at least she initially thought she was humming but as she drew closer she could hear her softly singing.

Quinn actually had a really good voice, not powerful but pleasant to listen to with a hint of a rasp in it and she wondered why she had never discovered this about her friend before, half of her wanted to lean back against the wall and just listen to it but the melancholy tone of the song worried her. Clearing her throat she moved forward and Quinn glanced over from the window smiling nervously in a Gryffindor T shirt, Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You and Berry need to stop trading clothes, it's entirely too cute."

Flushing red the Ravenclaw shrugged slightly and sank down onto the floor next to the Latina.

"Yeah…well I like to wear stuff that smells of her so I borrowed this and she has one of my old game jersey's."

Santana just shook her head and kept the fact that she and Brit wore each others old game jersey's for bed to herself. She rummaged around and pulled out an almost full bottle of fire whiskey, taking a healthy swallow she passed the bottle to Quinn who raised an eyebrow.

"Is this wise?"

After a moments silence Santana said bluntly.

"We're about to talk to each other about sex, are you telling me you don't need a drink to help deal with that?"

Quinn promptly took two healthy swallows and winced handing the bottle back.

"That stuff is vile, why the hell would anyone drink that by choice?"

She ignored the chuckle and for a half hour or so they passed the bottle back and forth until they felt a pleasant lassitude settle over them, at that point Santana corked and stowed the bottle back in her bag. After taking a long deep breath she rubbed her palms on her trouser legs and glanced at Quinn who couldn't have looked more lost if she tried.

"Okay just…answer things honestly okay and I'll do my best to help you?"

The blonde nodded as though the strings to her neck had been cut and kept her eyes on her converse.

"Well first things first and so I don't go over what you _do_ know why don't you tell me how far exactly you and Be…Rachel have got?"

Quinn's face flamed but she thought about the answer before she gave it.

"We…have seen each others topless and done stuff in that um area, but we haven't done anything below the waist that's been ah…you know, not through clothes."

Deciphering that answer the Slytherin reworded it to herself and nodded slightly.

"So you haven't seen each other naked or touched each other below the waist without clothes on, that about right?"

Trying not to look mortified Quinn nodded and accepted the bottle of fire whiskey that Santanna wordlessly passed her.

"So I'm taking it the make out sessions are getting pretty full on, have you made each other cum yet, ya know through your clothes, it's referred to as dry humping?"

Trying not to choke on the mouthful of burning liquid in her throat the blonde swallowed heavily and after clearing her throat carried on in a rough voice.

"Yeah…it wasn't planned we just sort of got carried away, um…is it usual to, well when you do uh ya know…cum, is it normal to like do it the same way a guy does?"

Santana frowned, honestly confused by that question.

"You're going to have to elaborate a bit there Q, I'm not quite understanding what you're getting at."

The Latina drained the bottle and for a moment Quinn wondered how to word it, she let her head rest back against the wall and felt the liquid flow through her veins pleasingly, it made it less difficult to talk.

"Well I always heard only guys shoot stuff out when they come, not the women…but um when we got carried away I sort of…well I did."

The Slytherin looked impressed and raised an eyebrow making a mental note to high five Berry later, _who knew Gobby the house elf had so much game?_

Rubbing her brow with her thumb and forefinger it suddenly occurred to her exactly just how little her friend seemed to know, she wondered how to word her next question without hurting the blondes feelings.

"Okay…um well see the thing is yeah women do that too, usually it's when uh well when its really good, it's a good thing even though not all women do it, it's a good thing if it happens"

Sighing at the now bone dry bottle of booze Santana glanced at Quinn who was lost in thought and judging from the way she was slightly unsteady even sat down she was drunk enough to answer what the Slytherin was going to ask.

"Q, um how much sex education stuff do you _actually _know, I mean…do you ever touch yourself?"

Frowning for a moment Quinn chewed on her lower lip and was glad her hair had grown in the front so when she looked down it swept in front of her eyes.

"I…well I mean, not…not really, I know how to because I mainly follow Rachel's lead, and when she does things that feel good I try and do the same thing back, and ya know…I found other areas on my own."

Trailing off the Ravenclaw went back to looking at the battered navy blue Converse and trying not to come across as stupid as she felt. Santana could feel the turmoil in the taller girl sat next to her and reaching into her bag took out a couple of books.

"Okay, you need to read these Q, they will help you out a lot, the first is about your body in general okay and some of that you can skip but other areas you should definitely look over, I bookmarked them for you. The other is about women pleasing women specifically and should help you get over any lack of knowledge nerves you might have."

Taking the books warily Quinn tucked them down beside her and nodded jerkily.

"Thanks Tana, this means….well ya know all that mushy stuff we never say to each other."

The Slytherin nodded with a shrug and a small smile, she hesitated then let out a breath and decided that as they were drunk she could _just about_ get away with it.

"Look you ever tell anyone this and I'll sneak into your room at night and shave you bald but…I don't think you and the house elf have that much to worry about okay, you love each other and want to make each other happy, so just do what feels good and be honest with her, you two will be fine."

Thinking about how earnest Rachel was and how much she always cared about Quinn and her feelings the blonde smiled slightly.

"I know…and listen, I wont tell anyone, I swear on my broomstick."

"Not a problem Fabray, and a word of advice? Practice okay just draw the curtains round your bed and use 'Muffliato' then…learn how to touch yourself, you're a good study Q and you need to learn so you can help Rachel learn…okay?"

Flushing a dark red which Santana could see despite the murky light in the tower the blonde nodded and set her hands on the books. They sat in silence for a moment and on impulse Quinn turned to kiss the Latina's cheek in thanks, which would have been just fine if Santana hadn't opened her mouth and turned to tell her friend that they should probably make a move.

As Quinn's lips landed on Santana's they both froze for a moment wondering what the hell had just happened and who had kissed who. Then panic set in and they sprang apart as though electrocuted, the blonde wiping at her lips and the Latina warring between the very unfamiliar feeling of embarrassment and the more well known instinct towards anger.

"What the _Hell _Santana! I was just going to kiss you on the cheek…that's just gross!"

Eyebrows shooting up into her hairline the Slytherin also stood and shoved her hands onto her hips.

"Oh please Fabray, you think I'd willingly put those Berry tainted lips anywhere near mine?"

Hazel eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you Santana, they are not tainted and they are a shit load more talented than your indiscriminate ones!"

It was inevitable really, the sensitive conversation, the booze and two girls who weren't exactly used to this type of talk, it all added up to this, a stupid argument to burn off the excess emotion. The Latina scowled.

"You're so fucking pathetic Q, I got me my Brit's I don't need a Quidditch obsessed bookworm when I have more woman than you'll ever be! And for the record, I can kiss one hell of a lot better than Gobby ever could."

Quinn staggered slightly as the room spun and picking up the books headed to the Astronomy tower door muttering.

"Yeah…right, you say that because you'll never have to prove it Lopez!"

This was where the idea of the booze _wasn't _so good, if there was one thing that would never change about Santana Lopez it was her sense of competition, she hated to be challenged, even more than that she hated to be called a coward and that was basically what Quinn had just accused her of being.

The blonde never knew what hit her, one minute she was half out the open door of the tower and feeling a strange sense of satisfaction at having gotten the last word in…and the next she was pressed back against the same door with one very pissed off Slytherin kissing her aggressively. There was a dull thumping sound as the books fell form Quinn's hand and her eyes fluttered shut on instinct for a brief second before she put her palms against Santana's chest and shoved at her.

Pulling back at the shove the Latina regarded her then blinked slightly and picked up the books handing them back.

"This was stupid, I was…just reacting and it got out of hand, this didn't happen okay? I didn't mean to wind you up and no offence but as hot as you may be kissing you felt like twelve different kinds of wrong, like kissing my sister or something."

Blinking slowly Quinn swallowed and then relaxed with a crooked smile.

"No shit, let's just make a pact that if were ever near booze again then we don't get near each other, the whole arguing thing never works out for us."

They smirked then giggled, it was full out laughing by the time they reached the main staircase and it became apparent just how powerful the alcohol was as the blonde staggered slightly and Santana helped her up and towards her common room door.

"Okay, home safe and sound Fabray, now listen up, don't go telling the house elf about this okay, she isn't confident enough with you yet, and she'd freak okay?"

Quinn nodded very solemnly and Santana patted her shoulder one more time before heading off at a jog, Quinn pushed into the common room and staggered up to her dorm with the books. Sitting on the edge of the bed she set them on the bedside (or tried to, they missed by a mile and tumbled to the floor) before yawning widely. Tina's bed was empty yet again and the blonde managed to wonder how she and Mike always got away with their sneaking around. Seconds later she collapsed back on the bed still fully clothed, anyone walking past the door after that would have heard the loud snoring of someone contentedly drunk.

The next morning Quinn was late down to breakfast and having thrown up three times that morning paled at the sight of all the food, nevertheless she took her seat next to Rachel trying to studiously ignore anything but the glass of ice cold water she poured herself. The brunette frowned and looked in concern at her girlfriend.

"Quinn, sweetheart are you okay?"

Dredging a smile up from somewhere the blonde swallowed slowly.

"Just, little sick, a stomach virus maybe…nothing you need to worry about, promise you."

Rachel didn't stop frowning but she kissed Quinn's temple and nodded.

"If you say so but if you feel bad later you need to go and see the nurse, promise?"

Reluctantly Quinn nodded and then smiled gratefully as Rachel let her snuggle up close for the rest of the breakfast period, occasionally sipping on her water or nibbling on some of the toast that the brunette had set in front of her.

A week passed with no major incident, Quinn spent her time between studies, Quidditch and Rachel and every night she diligently read the books Santana had given her, making notes and practicing (and being _glad _that Tina was so good at sneaking out, silencing charm or not it was easier to relax and…practice, with an audience)

The next Quidditch match was approaching and it was Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw so while the blondes found themselves on the practice field more and more the brunettes found themselves unwilling study buddies in the library. Santana was behind on her potions work and Rachel just preferred the library atmosphere to the common room. Quinn had insisted that Rachel didn't need to come to every practice session particularly when the weather was bad as it was right now. The Gryffindor took one last glance out of the window that was being pelted with rain so heavy Rachel doubted the players could see more than an inch in front of them. Sighing she checked the time as she wanted to make sure she had a hot drink ready for when Quinn made it back in. The sigh annoyed the Slytherin opposite her.

"Berry please!…you sound like an old lady, Q can take care of herself she's been doing this for nearly seven years!"

Setting her quill down the Gryffindor scowled mildly.

"Well excuse me for being concerned about the welfare of my girlfriend…oh no actually wait don't because I just realised I don't _care _what you think!"

The unusual venom in her voice made Santana look up in concern.

"Whoa Berry…no need to go all psycho on me, what's with you?"

The Latina watched as Rachel fiddled idly with her quill then the edge of her scroll and fidget awkwardly, sitting back Santana crossed her arms and waited,

"I'm scared okay! Christmas break is coming up and she's going to go home and back to whoever it is causing those…those marks, why would she let that happen San? Why, I don't understand it!"

Letting out a long breath Santana wondered how best to answer that question, if it was _her _she would have fought back a long time ago, just gotten the hell out of there and stayed out, then again her parents were relatively normal. She had only met the Fabray's once but once had been enough.

"Rachel…your Dad's are cool right? They love you for who you are and want the best for you, same as mine and same as Brit's, they love us but they also know we're going to make our own mistakes."

Unsure where the Latina was headed Rachel just nodded.

"Yeah, well Q's folks don't feel that way. They love her but they don't want her to make any mistakes at all and they also brought first class tickets on the crazy train to religious bigotry."

"Sooo, you're saying that they use religion as a way to justify beating their daughter?"

Sighing at the brunettes over simplification of the situation and massaged her forehead again.

"Berry…it's not that simple okay? A lot of people use religion as a _guide_, her folks use it as a rule book and things like magic, let alone homosexuality…lets just say that freaking out is an understatement and Q has grown up in that atmosphere, it's what she was also raised to believe. It's only since she started at this school and gotten away from their ideals that she's had her eyes opened up to the real world, she will get there but we cant force her, we can be here for her and we are, she knows it. But ultimately we cant force her away from her life, as much as it hurts me to say this she has to walk away from it by herself."

Pausing in her diatribe Santana rubbed a kink out of the back of her neck, in the corner of her eye she could see Rachel digesting what she'd just given her. Taking a deep breath the Latina leant forward and continued.

"I used to think it was her love of Quidditch that would help her realise what she truly wanted, because let's face it we all know she's fucking amazing at the game, kinda like she was born into it and if anyone get's a pro team try out it's gonna be her. Oh by the way if you tell her I said that I'll hex you into next year! Anyway…despite that I changed my mind and I know for a fact that it's you she is going to make that change for, the way she looks at you is…well kinda sickening actually, she would pretty much do anything for you. Now please listen very carefully to what I'm about to say next because you aren't going to like it and it will go against every tendency you have in that stubborn bull headed little body of yours."

Forcing herself not to react to the insinuation she had the head of swine, Rachel swallowed carefully and merely motioned for Santana to continue.

"You cant confront her about what you know or suspect…not even if _she _brings it up, she wont ever leave or act if she feels pressured, to her it's going from one regime to another. You and I both know that's crap but Quinn…doesn't think like us in that respect, if what I suspect is true then she's lived with this for years, it's moulded her in a different way, long term abusive relationships tend to do that."

Pausing to cap her ink well so it wouldn't dry up Santana sighed sadly and looked back to where her companion was chewing on her lower lip in concentration.

"What you need to do is offer her options, remind me what else is available if she does walk away. Let her know you're there for her and don't plan on going anywhere, remind her at every opportunity that she can do anything she wants. Most importantly Berry…just keep loving her okay?"

Masking the growing lump in her throat with a cough Rachel discreetly wiped her eyes and smiled.

"For someone so tough and _apparently _badass you are actually a very intelligent, thoughtful and caring person, and before you threaten me I will never repeat that again…I just thought you should hear it from someone other than Brittany."

Now it was Santana who found her eyes suspiciously watery and she smiled softly for a very brief second before looking away and sweeping her things into her bag growling gruffly.

"Yeah well…see that you don't, now I'm gonna go catch up with my woman…and your's should be coming in off the field in the next few minutes and will most likely look like a drowned rat."

Spitting out an oath at losing track of time the brunette stood and mirrored the Latina's quick sweep of things into a bag before heading out of the library at a mild jog. Quinn did indeed look like a drowned rat and was sporting a fresh cut above her eyebrow but grinning happily, she blinked as she saw her girlfriend waiting for her in the locker room, the rest of the team all made smooching noises on cue and Rachel rolled her eyes at them as the blonde ducked her head in a blush.

"Rach sweetie, what are you doing here, I thought you had a divination essay to finish or something, you didn't have to come down here."

She smiled warmly despite that and reached out to hug the Gryffindor, a solid palm on her soaked jersey stopped her.

"Don't hug me until you're showered Quinn Fabray! I wont have you getting sick then complaining because you cant play this Friday, plus I don't want you getting me wet."

Her cheeks flamed as the rest of the female Ravenclaw players sniggered at that and mustering all her indignant pride she peered from around Quinn's body.

"And you lot can stop sniggering like a bunch of perverts, goodness what is it with locker rooms, I thought it was just the boys but obviously not!"

Instead of downcast eyes and muttered apologies there was more sniggering and Rachel stomped her foot impatiently and turned to Quinn to defend her. The blonde was merely looking at her with a soppy grin however and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"In the shower now Fabray, I'll be waiting for you so the sooner you're washed and changed into something warm the sooner I can walk you back to your common room."

Not needing to be told twice Quinn turned on her heel and barking out orders to the others to get a move on disappeared into the shower area, Rachel fought down the impulse to follow her, after all it didn't seem fair that the blondes team mates had most likely seen her girlfriend naked before she had!

Fifteen minutes later but after the rest of the team had left, Quinn finally emerged dressed in faded jeans almost worn through at one knee and the old Gryffindor T-shirt she had stolen from her girlfriend.

"Here I am, all dressed and dry and warming up, brilliant practice though!"

As she continued to babble on about the plays and goals they had perfected Rachel placed a hot chocolate in one of the Captain's hands then took out her wand and taking Quinn's chin in one hand tilted her head gently so she could get to the cut. The blonde didn't even pause in her conversation as Rachel healed it, it had become sort of a routine between them. Rachel always showed up after practices with either a cold drink or warm one depending on the weather, after the first two times she freaked out about her girlfriends cuts and bruises she got used to the inevitably of them and just made sure to bring her wand to heal the minor imperfections. She tuned back into Quinn's conversation as they made their way back towards the school.

"…really think we can do it this year, the next match will be the toughest though, I mean my seeker is good but that Miles girl on Brit's team is annoyingly fast and not afraid to take risks, it's going to be a close match that's for sure."

Looking across at the brunette she realised she was smiling faintly and Quinn blushed.

"Am I rambling again, sorry Rach…"

Tutting faintly the Gryffindor swiped at her girlfriends arm fondly.

"Don't be a dork, I like your rambling, I love that you get this light in your eyes when you talk about playing, that your body is practically humming with satisfaction whenever you walk into the locker room after a practice or match. Never apologise for feeling alive baby, not to me."

Taking a sip of the chocolaty goodness in her mug Quinn detected a deeper meaning behind the words that Rachel was either unwilling or unable to expand upon, smiling softly the blonde shrugged and reached down to kiss her girlfriend.

"Duly noted…and baby? Is that my new nickname, I was growing fond of Captain."

Snorting inelegantly Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You have an entire team of girls that calls you Captain."

Quinn smirked and stopping their progress down the corridor with one hand on Rachel's elbow she leaned in closer and kissed the corner of the girls mouth before moving her lips to the delicate shell of an ear and husking gently into it.

"Yeah…but they don't say it like you do, when _they _say it I don't get goose bumps, it doesn't make my stomach do flip flops, because _they _aren't _you_."

Smiling happily Rachel allowed herself to sink into Quinn's embrace and hooking a forefinger into the collar of the blondes purloined T-Shirt she pulled her forward and into a proper kiss. The Ravenclaw Captain's lips tasted of chocolate and faintly the cinnamon that Rachel had sprinkled on the top.

"I'll bear that in mind…Captain."

So saying she ducked under the circle of Quinn's outstretched arm and headed off with a definite sway in her hips, the blonde groaned in the back of her throat and letting her head fall for a moment murmured to herself.

"Composure…come on Fabray, you can compose yourself here, but _damn _she's hot."

Pushing herself off from the wall where her hand been planted next to Rachel's head she jogged to catch up with the brunette.

"You will be at the match wont you?"

Rachel looked shocked at the suggestion she might not be.

"Of course, someone has to be on hand to make sure you don't go off into a wall or something."

At Quinn's indignant look she smirked but took the girls free hand to take the sting out of the remark.

"Oh hush now, you know you're amazing at what you do and if you don't then you must be blind, but even you have to admit you sometimes have the subtlety of a wrecking ball."

The blonde opened her mouth to argue then frowned closing it to subside with a reluctant grin. Setting the now empty cup down on the nearby window sill she shrugged.

"Geez one or two accidents and people don't let you forget it…"

Rachel arched a dark eyebrow in disbelief and to cut off what was about to be a long recitation of the blondes many Quidditch mishaps Quinn leant forward and kissed her again, it effectively stopped Rachel in her tracks whose arms went around the blondes waist. Forgetting they were in a corridor the Ravenclaw walked them back until Rachel was pressed into the wall deepening the kiss, her hands creeping up and under the hem of Rachel's T-Shirt. A pointed cough interrupted them and they looked towards it frozen in place, when they took in who it was Quinn scowled.

"Are you trying to give me a damn heart attack Lopez!"

Santana smirked back at her and Brittany just shook her head with a fond smile.

"I'm just trying to save the poor house elf from being molested in public, some things are meant to be kept behind closed door's Q."

Rolling annoyed hazel eyes Quinn fired back on instinct.

"Bite me Lopez, I'm not molesting her, just because you go around kissing people without giving them any warning doesn't mean we all do!"

As soon as the words left her mouth a weird silence fell and she made a mental note to chastise the guard that was meant to check every word that came from her brain before tripping off her tongue.

Brittany looked at Santana pointedly and Quinn could feel two confused angry and upset eyes drilling a hole in the side of her face. Rachel pushed her away and glanced between the two of them.

"What _exactly _do you mean by that, did Santana…_kiss _you!"

Quinn found it interesting in a distracted sort of way that her mouth could form words without actually saying anything and while she tried to think how to explain it Santana scowled at her and rolled her eyes, Rachel's tapping foot startled an explanation from her.

"Um…it's not quite how it sounds it was a stupid argument that got out of hand."

Two disbelieving sets of eyebrows rose and Rachel scoffed.

"An argument that ended in kissing! How…I mean were you going to tell me even!"

Again the snoozing guard let words past without the safety of a checkpoint as Quinn turned to her pissed off girlfriend.

"She told me _not _to because of the drinking and sex talk and everything."

Santana face palmed and both Rachel and Brittany's eyes widened, Quinn hurried to explain.

"N…no wait that came out wrong, it was sex talk as in…um what to do to each other."

It made sense in her head because she was looking at Rachel when she said it but as she heard the way it sounded out loud she winced and cursed the stupid snoozing guard again. She didn't get a chance to try and make it right though as Rachel marched to where Santana was stood with the Hufflepuff , there was a crack as she slapped the Latina hard. Taking Brittany's hand she stormed off and Quinn wondered what was worse, Rachel being upset or the fact Santana looked like she was about to turn her insides to outsides.

"Um…whoops?"

The Ravenclaw's weak attempt at a joke was perhaps not the best idea and as enraged eyes landed on her she started to walk backwards, swallowing rapidly and raising her two hands in a warding off gesture.

"San…you need to calm down okay…um, maybe it's not a big deal?"

Rolling her sleeves up Santana took a menacing step forward.

"I'm gonna kill you and your verbal diarrhera Fabray!"

As she lunged forward Quinn yelped and turning on her heel began to run like hell, the Latina hot on her trail and a trail of bewildered students in their wake as they tore through the school hallways.

Far above them and watching from the window of Rachel's Gryffindor common room the brunette and Brittany chuckled slightly.

"How long do we milk this for?"

Rachel shrugged and couldn't help grinning.

"Well I suppose long enough to get them to agree to take us to the dance in Hogsmeade next weekend…then I'll tell Quinn she talks in her sleep."

Brittany laughed and high fived Rachel, her smile turned into a positively wicked smirk.

"There is one thing though…"

"Oh?"

"Well, Quinn will sulk for a bit and be okay, Santana will be fine with me, maybe even commend me for my sneakiness but um…although it helped the act _you _slapped her, not sure _that _will be as easily forgiven."

Rachel paled as the enormity of that act hit her and she sat on the edge of her bed as a hand went to her chest.

"Oh…shit."

_And there we have it lol, Brittany and Rachel aren't as oblivious as we thought and aren't really mad at all, Quinn didn't kiss back after all and Santana was just being her usual competitive self which Brittany finds kind of hot. Plus it means the next chapter gets to be pure mush as they make up, it will be a two part update with a part each dedicated to Faberry and Britanna for those who have asked, see I listen I'm relatively nice that way lol_


	13. Chapter 13

The morning of the match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw found Quinn pacing in her room in her shorts and sports bra, the match was not so much the problem as the fact she was working out how to get there and still avoid Santana. Despite the fact that Rachel and Brittany admitted the next day that they already knew about the drunken argument and subsequent kiss, Santana had not exactly forgiven Quinn for blabbing.

Sighing the blonde sat down on the edge of her bed and then let herself fall back with an angry growl, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Stupid…it's not like it's _my _fault! She was the stupid ass one with the whole 'I'm gonna prove myself by laying my Mack on you' all _I _did was…"

Stopping with a sigh she brought her hands up to her face and let out a long breath, if she waited till just before the match she could run down and avoid Santana who would hopefully be safely sat in place waiting for the match to start. She didn't hear the door open but she did hear the giggled question.

"Captain Fabray are those _Batman _shorts?"

Sitting bolt upright she was caught between the desire to appear nonchalant and the desire to cover herself up, suddenly _very _aware that she was only in her underwear.

"Rach?"

The brunettes eyebrows shot up at the distinct squeak in her girlfriends voice and she chewed the inside of her mouth to stop from laughing as she let her eyes flicker down to the _Batman _shorts in question. Quinn remained sat on the bed and just swallowed a few times to lose the nervous lilt in her voice.

"Um…I like _Batman_? And uh I didn't know you were gonna be coming in or I'd have…well, put some clothes on."

Rachel was inordinately pleased that she'd decided on the surprise visit, taking in her girlfriends electric blue sports bra and _Batman _shorts was an odd but…extremely satisfying experience.

"I'm not complaining believe me…and neither are _you _by the looks of it?"

Quinn frowned then looked down to discover two very pointed parts of her anatomy making themselves known, with a muttered curse she scrambled to find a top but Rachel's smaller hands closing over her own calloused ones stopped her.

"Quinn…shh, you look gorgeous, and it makes me very, very, very happy to know that me just being here can create such a…pronounced reaction."

Relaxing under those smooth hands the blonde felt herself smiling and managed to shrug casually as she moved her hands round her girlfriends waist pulling her closer.

"Well, in my defence you have a sinfully short skirt on despite the weather along with knee high boots and my old Quidditch jersey…it's _incredibly _sexy."

Glancing down at her clothes the brunette found it was her turn to blush and she ran her hand up Quinn's side and lay it gently on the blondes cheek.

"I figured it was the least I owed you after that joke that backfired, Brit has promised to talk to Santana about it."

The reasonable side of the Ravenclaw knew it was a silly prank that caused her to blab her mouth and that there was nothing that couldn't be fixed. However she was only human and her incredibly hot girlfriend was here to try and 'make it up' to her? She would have to be stupid not to capitalise on that…plus Rachel was _really, really hot_!

"Well…it _has_ been taxing, and emotionally traumatic of course…"

Quinn trailed off looking as mournful as she could, Rachel pushed her back gently so she was lying down again before moving onto the bed above her, knees on either side of the blondes hips.

"Then I suppose as a good girlfriend, and knowing you have such an important match this afternoon I should help you relax so you can focus."

Unable to get her mouth to form words Quinn just nodded biting down a groan as Rachel chewed on her lower lip. The brunette lowered herself till she was laying half on and half off the Ravenclaw, she trailed one hand delicately over Quinn's hips before moving up to scrape her nails over the defined abdominal muscles, her lips danced around the blondes mouth kissing the corners, her nose, eyelids and yet denying her the kiss she really wanted.

"Rach, please…kiss me."

A sleek tongue slipped out and flicked Quinn's lower lip, when the blonde gasped in a mix of shock and pleasure Rachel didn't hesitate to slip inside the waiting mouth and deepen the kiss. Raising her own hands up Quinn intended to reciprocate but Rachel gently caught and held them in one of her own breaking off the kiss for a moment.

"No baby, this is _me _'relaxing' _you _before the game, you don't get to touch okay?"

Holy Deathly Hallows! commanding Rachel was _hot_, and commanding Rachel pinning her hands above her head while she kissed her? _**Un freaking believably hot**_! As her vocal chords had decided to cease working Quinn forced herself to nod, the brunette smirked before lowering her head back down to take away what was left of the blondes breath in a searing kiss. Quinn had to close her eyes as the sensations became overwhelming.

"Rachel…god, what are you…oh!"

One hand remained holding both of Quinn's down while Rachel ran her mouth along the column of the blondes neck nipping and sucking as she went, after pausing to leave a very distinctive hickey on her girlfriends neck the brunette moved lower and pushed the sports bra up to palm Quinn's breast. Moments later her mouth replaced her hand, what was new to the mix was Rachel sliding her hand further past than the abdominal muscles that were usually the stopping point. Before she had time to think about, let alone even, question the move, she felt Rachel slide the wandering hand between her legs and apply a light pressure. At that point she bucked and tried to move her hands again but the brunette was stronger than she looked.

"Holy…holy fuck Rach!"

The groan that was ripped from the blondes throat was enough to make Rachel look up and she pinned Quinn with her dark gaze, the expression swirling within them made Quinn feel like an éclair at a fat fighters meeting.

"Do you want me to stop, is this too much?"

For a moment the blonde couldn't recognise the gruff tone as being that of her girlfriend, once the question registered she opened her eyes wide in mild panic.

"Don't…okay just don't stop, I swear if you stop I'll…cry or something."

Even Rachel's chuckle makes Quinn's body shudder and the blonde closed her eyes again as her girlfriend went back to driving her up the wall. A distracted part of her mind cant help going over the information she read in the books Santana loaned her and she feels a certain sense of pride she actually understands her own body now. That thought shatters apart when Rachel's hand starts to create a delicious friction between her legs.

The Gryffindor cant help but echo her girlfriends moan as she looks down at her, Quinn Fabray spread out beneath her and unable to do anything but react to what Rachel did to her, she wasn't sure if there was anything sexier in either the magical or muggle worlds. She could feel the blonde's movements beneath her becoming more pronounced and ducking her head down she took one of the puckered nipples between her teeth and bit down gently, at the same time she applied just a little bit more pressure with the palm of the hand resting between Quinn's legs.

Arching up as the familiar tingling warm sensation grew in her abdomen Quinn bit her lip, they might be alone in her room but sound carried in this old building and the last thing she wanted to do was traumatize the first years! When the brunette bit down at the same time as the pressure increased though she couldn't help it and as the climax crashed over her Quinn yelled out Rachel's name.

A satisfied smile flitted onto the brunettes face and she slowly kissed her way back up her girlfriends body until she was lying next to her holding her close while she recovered her breath.

"Where…why…just…bloody hell."

Chuckling Rachel kissed Quinn's temple and just held her close.

"Call it an apology baby, and an incentive to win this afternoon, not that you need one, plus…I just love touching you."

Quinn turned her head to lock gazes with Rachel and smiled lazily.

"You make the best apologies love, and the feeling is mutual or it would have been if you'd let me, now I just feel knackered!"

Shrugging the brunette yawned delicately.

"That was sort of the idea, I know you didn't sleep well last night, Tina was moaning about it in the dining hall, so I thought I'd combine an apology with a method of relaxation so you could get some rest before the game…so sleep and don't worry I'll make sure you wake up with enough time for a shower and a meal."

She glanced across when Quinn didn't answer, the blonde was fast asleep.

Santana watched with a soppy grin on her face as Brittany attentively oiled her Quidditch leathers, the blonde had no idea that her girlfriend had woken up and was currently lying on her side in the double bed of the private room she acquired along with her prefects badge, the Latina wondered if Brittany realised she had a smudge of the oil on her chin, it was entirely too cute.

"Brit…come back to bed?"

The Hufflepuff looked up and straight into a full on Lopez pout complete with batted eyelashes. Fighting down the laughter she restricted herself to a smile and shook her head slightly.

"Can I not just finish this? And how are you not tired San!"

The Latina sat up and letting the sheet drop stretched languidly, knowing exactly where the blondes eyes would be she smirked.

"I have a _lot _of stamina as you well know Brittany, and I know that you're going to be all keyed up as there's only three hours until the big game, so that's two hours until you have to go and rev up your team…two hours is plenty of time."

Brit set the greave down gently on the desk and wiping her hands on a cloth held them up.

"I'm all oily though, you wouldn't want that in your hair."

The pout intensified.

"Aw come on, you kinda owe me after your's and Rachel's stupid joke…she hit me you know and because you like her I haven't retaliated, I'm nice that way surely that gives me some brownie points?"

Turning in the chair so she was straddling it backwards the Hufflepuff tantalizingly started undoing a few buttons on the white over shirt she wore when maintaining her equipment.

"Oh you do, do you?"

Nodding eagerly the Latina added a few more eyelash bats, topping it with another stretch that pushed her breasts forward very pointedly.

"Definitely, my natural urge to slam her head into her porridge at breakfast was very difficult to fight, but I did it for you."

Brittany slipped the now undone shirt off of her shoulders and Santana was happy to note she hadn't put a bra on when she got up, fighting the urge to lick her lips and lose her composure the Latina let a long controlled breath out. After all she wanted Brittany to come to _her _this time.

"That's true you _have _been very forgiving of Rachel's little love tap."

Santana actually had to bite her tongue hard for that remark, as far as she was concerned that was no love tap, it had actually hurt for a lady slap from a short ass.

"Exactly and I know that you know I can make you feel good, it would be a good way to unwind before the game."

"It's true you are very relaxing, and this game is perhaps one of our biggest ones of this first term…but there's one problem with that."

Frowning the Latina quickly scoured her memory banks, she may not be the most sensitive girlfriend but she was usually hyper aware of Brittany and their relationship, but she really couldn't pinpoint what the blonde was getting at and it must have shown on her face because Brit shook her head fondly and standing up slipped her sweat pants off leaving her in her underwear.

"You forgave Me for being sneaky, Rachel for slapping you and yet you are still giving Quinn, who is your _best friend _I might add, a hard time!

Grunting in irritation the Latina threw her hands up.

"That's why we are currently naked in the same room but _not _relieving the stress I know we're both feeling…_Fabray_?"

Nodding Brittany released her hair from it's pony tail, bending down she gathered up the other parts of her kit she would need for the game placing them in her equipment duffel. As she did so she _may _have made sure she stretched just a little bit more than necessary…and _maybe _she made sure Santana always had an unhindered view when she did so. The pained groan from the direction of the bed indicated she was indeed successful at this and she bit her lip glad her hair effectively hid her smirk.

"Brit come on…Fabray just needs to learn to keep her mouth shut sometimes, you know she's still my best friend, and it's not like I actually did anything bad to her…"

At that the blonde stood up straight and set her hands on her hips in disbelief.

"San, you slipped Amortentia into her cup of tea and she spent the whole day telling her bag she was in love with it!"

Try as she might the Latina couldn't stop the snigger that slipped out.

"It was funny…sort of, if you ignore the whole uh…part where she threatened Professor Murphy when she tried to take it away."

When Brittany didn't join in with the giggles she sobered and sighed instead.

"Okay, okay I'll stop giving her a hard time…and I'll even help her with the detention work she got given for blowing up one of the telescopes, does that help?"

Pretending to consider for a moment Brit tilted her head to one side.

"Maybe, I mean I _am _wound sort of tight and I hate going up against you or Quinn in Quidditch, it makes things hinky."

"Is hinky even a word?"

The blonde frowned then shrugged.

"In my head it is."

Smiling she moved closer to the bed, leaning down she very gently brushed her lips across Santana's before pulling back.

"So…how would you relax me…_exactly_, if I were to let you that is."

Santana sank back against the pillows and spread her arms back propping them on the low headboard behind her.

"Well, full body massages are always a good idea, they get you loosened up and flexible which makes you more agile in the air."

The blonde nodded and crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees before straddling Santana's lap.

"That does sound good yes, very relaxing for me…how would it start, where would you put your hands on me first San?"

She picked up the Latina's hands and pulled them towards her, letting them hover for a moment waiting to see where her girlfriend would direct them.

Sitting up in bed Santana let her hands fall on Brittany's hips and although that's where they wanted to stay for a while she moved them lower, leaning forward she lightly rubbed the blondes calves then moved back up doing the same for her thighs.

"I always find it's best to start at the bottom and work my way up, some areas need more attention than others of course?"

Brit threw back her head and laughed.

"I see and where in your professional opinion are my 'trouble spots' hmm? The areas that you think might just need all this extra attention?"

Grinning hungrily Santana quickly flipped their positions and kissed her girlfriend eagerly, her mouth busy with making sure not one inch of Brittany's went undiscovered, her hands roamed the familiar and much loved territory, seeking the spots she knew would make the blonde putty in her hands.

"You never did have the…oh! Um…patience for games."

"Can I help it if you're so fucking sexy I lose all patience I ever had?"

Tangling a slim pale hand in the Latina's dark locks her gently guided her down her body with a happy smile.

"Less talk more action San."

Quinn looked at the meal piled on her plate with wonder and then back at her girlfriend.

"If I eat all this I'll be lucky to get into the air let alone play!"

Rachel sighed and pointed at the meal.

"Quinn Fabray that is a very carefully balanced meal which contains all the vitamins and minerals you should need for the match, it's a meal meant to help you perform at your optimum level."

Giving in with her protests the blonde picked up her knife and fork and dug in, Rach had been so attentive since the incident with Santana and the Amortentia, Quinn hadn't even been angry but she knew her girlfriend felt some residual guilt and insisted on working it off, mind you, she smirked to herself, if she wanted to keep making it up to her like she had earlier she had no complaints. Okay maybe a tiny one but they'd agreed not to push things and although there was only the cotton barrier between her and Rachel's hand it didn't break their rules…and it still felt damn good.

Reaching for the orange juice she was surprised when Rachel's hand rapped her knuckles and instead passed her water.

"Orange juice will upset the balance of the meal and doesn't hydrate as well as water."

She fought the temptation to roll her eyes and almost choked on her water when Santana sat herself down opposite the Ravenclaw with an entirely too satisfied smirk.

"Chill Fabray…we're cool now, though for your own sake you really do have to learn to engage the brain before the mouth opens."

Relaxing slightly Quinn couldn't help the rueful smile.

"Yeah, I know…it's a problem. You look like you had a good afternoon there Lopez?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically while Santana blushed bright red and Quinn smirked, Rachel hoped this wasn't going to start round three of Fabray Vs Lopez but relaxed when the Latina just echoed the smirk.

"You're one to talk Q, you have that pleasant flush on your face that say's you spent this afternoon letting Berry make you scream."

All three girls ducked as Quinn had just put a loaded fork of food in her mouth…just in time it seemed as crumbs and fragments of food went flying. Sitting back up immediately Rachel started banging the blonde on her back to clear her windpipes.

"Santana, I realise you love Brittany but trying to get Quinn out of the match by getting her to choke on her food is underhanded."

The light tone ensured the Latina knew Rachel was joking so she just shrugged nonchalantly flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Whatevs, Fabray can look after herself…though she's a disaster around any kind of food."

Brittany nodded in agreement and helpfully added.

"And her own feet."

Quinn sighed but nodded good naturedly as she carried on eating, Brittany leant into Santana for a brief moment before helping herself to her own lunch. An easy silence fell over the table as they ate and chatted about the upcoming match, an hour before it was due to start both blondes stood and stretched, Quinn kissed Rachel lovingly and the brunette rested her forehead on the Ravenclaw's.

"Good hunting Captain Fabray."

Brittany who had just disengaged from Santana nudged Quinn with her elbow.

"Come on stud, let's go get ready for this, should be one of the matches of the season I think, well as long as your team are able to keep up with Miles."

"Ha! I can keep up with her with my eyes closed!"

Their good natured bantering carried on as they headed for the locker rooms of their respective teams, Rachel smiled fondly after the two of them and then looked back at Santana.

"Thank you…for letting Quinn off the hook, she hates it when you two are fighting, for _some _reason she seems to like you."

Raising an eyebrow at the slight upturned lips of the Gryffindor Santana couldn't help but laugh.

"Not a bad retort there midget, yeah well I had to let her squirm for a bit! Because of her little outburst I got cock blocked for two nights…and let me tell you, in Lopez time that's like a month!"

Looking unimpressed at her Slytherin friends two nights of lost sex she frowned as she locked onto the other half of the sentence.

"Can you technically be cock blocked, I mean you don't have one, I'm assuming anyway. Unless you walked into some sort of ludicrous spell?"

Santana had to take a mental minute or two to not laugh when she remembered how Quinn had done just that and obviously still hadn't told Rachel, taking a swallow of pumpkin juice the Latina shrugged.

"Well what else can you call it? I mean it's one of those catch all phrases I assume, like um…being blue balled?"

Rachel pulled a disapproving face.

"Again with the male genitalia!"

Santana smirked and picked at the remains of her sandwich.

"All right then Berry, you're the one who always talks like they've eaten a Dictionary with a side order of Thesaurus so you tell me…what should it be called?"

Rachel opened her mouth confidently, she was after all _**Rachel Berry **_so of course she had a retort…until the moment she realised she didn't, so she closed it again and narrowed her brown eyes in thought.

"This is going to take some time, but you mark my words Santana Lopez, I WILL find the correct terms, then we can use them instead of referring to male sexual organs."

Pinching the bridge of her nose Santana sighed wearily.

"Male sexual organs…seriously Berry? You do know that you should come with a translator right, from Rachel Berry talk to normal people talk."

"OH…shut up and let's go and get some good seats for the match!"

Santana watched her stalk off and grinned widely at getting in the last word in an argument with motor mouth Berry, she blew on her nails and dusted them on her sweater.

"I totally rule!"

For the third time in the last hour Rachel and Santana were both on their feet and unconsciously clutching at each other as the action on the pitch got crazy. Several substitutions had had to be made already due to the incredibly fast paced and high scoring action. With their hearts in their throats they watched as Quinn raced toward the goal with Brittany fast on her tail, so fast they were streaming in and out of the other players dangerously.

The commentator was having a hard time keeping up with the game and when the quaffle went sailing through another goal the announcement went largely unheard, it was clear that this match was going to come down to the seeker's as the score was far too close.

"That makes this match a dead heat at 360 points each! Still no sign of Miles or Lockley meaning the snitch is remaining elusive."

Up in the air Quinn looked around breathlessly at her other players as she flew an intercept course past one of the Hufflepuff Beaters, she couldn't tell for certain but she thought it might have been Finn, she dodged under him and managed to make the chaser on her tail pull up to avoid colliding with the tall boy.

Banking to the left she dived down to distract the other chaser from pursuing one of hers, the whistling sound alerted her to an incoming bludger and she ducked feeling it whisk the air past her ear. Muttering a curse she watched as it smacked into her chaser, she grinned savagely however as she watched him keep his seat and flew back up to make sure there was a clear run to the goalposts, the goalie was on it this time expecting the attack and she glanced round quickly seeing both beaters heading that way as well.

She tucked one arm up as though she was the one with the quaffle and with head down rushed straight for the goals, sure enough they concentrated on her bluff and her chaser managed to slip the goal in, there was a roar from the Ravenclaw's on the ground and Quinn took a moment to enjoy it…before a bludger smacked her in the middle of the back, lurching forward the broom went into a dive and cursing like a sailor the blonde Captain fought with it and managed to avoid both the ground and her own seeker.

The seekers! That meant the snitch was now in play and she watched as a blue and yellow blur rushed after it hurriedly, glancing up she saw that Brittany had also noticed and was doing the same thing she was. Checking to make sure the opposing team's beaters didn't have a clear shot at the pursuing seekers. Seeing Finn had noticed the seekers she swore and headed in his direction hoping to intercept the bludger or at least knock it off it's course. At the same time Brittany had noticed one of Quinn's beaters doing the same thing, as a consequence both Captains headed in roughly the same direction. Their eyes were on the game so they didn't see the incoming collision but the spectators did and a general gasp of alarm went off as two Captains, one in yellow and one in blue, ended up colliding in mid air.

The resounding crack made both the brunettes in the watching crowd yell in alarm but there was nothing they could do as one of the brooms fell to the grass of the pitch in two halves, the other was damaged and flying jerkily with both Captains hanging onto it, beneath them the game continued to play out, the seekers getting closer and closer to their goal.

The part of Quinn that wasn't holding on for dear life to the juddering broom was mourning the loss of her own, but they had bigger problems than that as Brittany fought to keep it in the air, eventually gravity started to win as magic began to fail and the broom began it's very rapid descent to the ground.

"Quinn hold on this is going to be a fucking rough landing!"

The Ravenclaw was too intent on making it down in one piece to yell out that there was no way she was letting go before they hit the ground…the ground which was approaching at a rapid pace. As they got closer Brit pulled the ailing broom up and then with only an inch to go nose dived it down, the broom hit the grass and span end over end into a wall before falling back to the grass with a heavy thump, the two Captains that had been on it moments before were literally sent skidding the entire length of the field and straight into the barrier.

Quinn looked over at Brittany groggily, most of the rest of her body had obviously decided it really didn't want to move and all she could manage was a half smile that the Hufflepuff returned just as weakly before the team's respective first aid members came out onto the field. At that point Quinn and by the looks of it Brittany decided that a nap was in order and they both promptly passed out.

The next thing Quinn heard was…actually it just sounded like the teacher from Snoopy to begin with, gradually it morphed into voices, angry voices…two to be specific, and one that seemed to be trying to calm the other two, all three seemed familiar but Quinn really wished they would be quiet, her head felt foggy and she wanted to go back to sleep.

"Don't you DARE blame Quinn for that crash, it was an accident! I accept the fact you are worried sick Santana Lopez but I will not allow you to bad mouth my girlfriend just because it makes _you _feel better!"

Rachel, that was definitely Rachel! Quinn mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done.

"Whatever Berry, we all know the only real klutz is Fabray, if Brit's gets hurt bad because of this then all bet's are off and it's open house on _you _house elf."

That was definitely Santana and she sounded _very _pissed, Quinn reconsidered her impulse to open her eyes and find out what was going on.

"Oh please! You think I couldn't take you on, I could totally smack you down if I needed to,"

_That would be totally hot_, Quinn smirked

A weird silence fell and then Rachel's voice was much closer to her, next to her in fact.

"Quinn are you okay, are you awake?"

Opening hazel eyes carefully the blonde looked round and saw her concerned girlfriend and team mates as well as a concerned but trying to hide it Santana Lopez. Groaning Quinn flexed her limbs and was relieved that nothing seemed broken or too painful.

"Okay…ow! I think I'm okay, I mean I feel fine, a little tender but nothing a soak in the bath and a hot water bottle cant fix…why are you all looking at me weird, crap I said the hot thing out loud dint I?"

Beside her Santana was running her hand through Brittany's hair while she slowly woke up to, Quinn looked at Rachel abashedly.

"I'm sorry Rach, totally didn't see her coming at me…but I'm fine I promise no double vision or pain, not really…okay?"

She reached for her girlfriends hand and smiled when the brunette took it and lifted it gently kissing the knuckles.

"You gave me a heart attack Quinn…but it's fine and thank you, for reassuring me as soon as you woke up, it means a lot that you remembered how worried I would be."

Levering herself into a sitting position she glanced over at Brit who had also just been helped upright, they exchanged a grin and forming a fist Quinn leant slightly towards the Hufflepuff.

"Awesome landing Brit, no shit, and you totally rocked it."

Brittany knelt across and bumped fists with her gently, their own act of friendship causing their over protective girlfriends to lower their hackles and back off, in fact when Rachel offered Santana a small smile and shrug, it was returned by the Latina without hesitation. Both the blondes wanted to ask the outcome and it was Charlotte Lockley who stepped forward from the Ravenclaw team crowded round the end of the bed, she looked devastated.

"I'm sorry Cap…I just missed it, that Miles girl is damn fast."

Taking in the devastated look on the younger girls face Quinn smiled at her.

"Don't sweat it Charlie, it was a damn good match and we lost this time, we just try harder next time okay, not your fault kiddo…now get out of here you guys you all need showers and the infirmary is starting to smell like feet."

The team all clapped her on the back making sure she was okay before they headed down to the locker rooms, sighing internally at the loss Quinn watched as the rest of the Hufflepuff team left and reached across to shake Brittany's hand.

"Good match Brit, you got us this time."

Brittany shook the hand with a bashful smile.

"Thanks Q, it means a lot coming from you…you reckon they'll let us sneak out of here now, that way we can all go up and enjoy the prefects bathroom?"

Grinning the Ravenclaw allowed Rachel to help her stand and shrugged with minimal pain, the remedies that had already been administered was doing a good job of keeping it from hurting too much.

"If they don't we're breaking our because that bathtub is like a swimming pool and right now the thought of soaking these aching muscles is about the nicest thing I can imagine."

After a long talk with the nurse on duty it was agreed that they could be released as long as their partners agreed to keep an eye on them and bring them back if there were any signs of distress. That night they soaked for a good hour before heading to their rooms, Brittany and Santana went back to the Latina's room so she could watch her and so they could avoid the raucous celebratory party going on in the Hufflepuff common room, Rachel took Quinn back to her dorm for the same reason, although in that case it was a commiseration party that was being avoided.

Santana eased Brittany down into the bed and smiled fondly as she tucked a strand of hair back behind the blonde's ear.

"You were awesome out there today B, and that landing was one in a million, I still don't know how you managed to pull it off."

Brittany shrugged and smiled lazily, as happy as she was with the win she was glad they weren't at the party, it had been one Hell of a match and all she wanted to do was curl up in her girlfriends arms and sleep.

"I think a lot of it was luck to be honest San, and Q's weight helped keep the nose from going up like it wanted to, combined effort really."

"You are far too modest and far too gorgeous, however I think I can cope with these traits of yours Miss Pierce."

The blonde laughed and waited for Santana to join her in the comfy bed before she pulled her close and kissed her jaw line up to her lips.

"Well that's a relief because I didn't intend on letting you loose any time soon Lopez, so hush up and give me some sweet lady cuddles."

The Latina grinned and obliged, returning the embrace with interest.

"Your wish is my command."

There was no reply as Brittany was already fast asleep.

Quinn collapsed into Rachel's bed limply and snuggled into the pillow inhaling happily.

"I love this pillow it smells of you, your vanilla shampoo."

Having changed into night clothes after their soak in the tub Rachel had only to douse the lights before she crawled into bed next to Quinn and pulled the covers up over them both.

"Quinn, could you please, _please _do me a favour?"

Turning to face the brunette Quinn smiled sleepily.

"Anything for you Rach…unless it involves clowns or Arithmancy, it uh…_doesn't _does it?"

The brunette giggled and stole a quick kiss.

"No…not at all, I would never make you face clowns baby, I know they scare you. No, this is more of a request I suppose but…could you maybe try _not _to get hurt at the next match?"

Quinn nodded even though her eyes were already drooping and she murmured a reply as Rachel manoeuvred them so she could be the big spoon as they cuddled.

"Course Rach…no more getting hurt…or clowns."

Smiling fondly Rachel kissed the back of Quinn's neck and closed her own eyes, within moments they were sleeping soundly.

_Another Quidditch match down and another injury although this was one was more accidental and it wasn't Quinn being a total klutz, as promised there was Brittana as well as Faberry mush in that chapter to keep you all happy. Question for you all, I think I will stick to my original plan but who would you guys like to see the win the Quidditch cup? I'm interested in your opinions and if they are convincing I may be tempted to change the outcome. As usual thanks to all who read and/or review, you are all wonderful and may have some more chocolate kisses (but never EVER my Froot Loops, they are sacred!)_


	14. Chapter 14

While most of Hogwarts student body were busy digging into the feast of a breakfast that was always laid on, one particular student was rapidly trying to scribble down the last few notes of an essay. This was not an unknown phenomenon at the school by any means, and on any given day you could find Puck, Finn and even sometimes Lauren desperately scrabbling to finish an assignment to avoid detention or taking their grades.

But not Quinn Fabray, to see the Ravenclaw with bags under her eyes scribbling out answers while she occasionally took a sip from the coffee in front of her…well it was like seeing a Malfoy handing out candy for no other reason than it just made people happy.

_**.…EVER**_!

Until today that is, today the blonde ignored all conversation going on around her and even the worried looks from her girlfriend. Rachel wasn't used to being ignored and Quinn was never usually the one to ignore, her but this was different. While the Ravenclaw maintained near flawless grades in all of her other classes and was known as a reliable tutor, her Arithmancy grade was slipping further and further.

"Quinn, _please _talk to Professor McGonagall, ask to drop the course, you don't enjoy it or need it and you would be better off swapping to a course you _can _do!"

Looking up at the brunettes imploring tone Quinn sighed and rubbed her face with one ink stained hand.

"It's not as easy at that Rach, my…my dad wanted me to take this course, if I drop it he'll freak out and I don't…cant handle that."

Rachel chewed on her lower lip worriedly and reached for the scroll.

"Then let me do it, I can finish it off while you eat at least, you were up all night working on this weren't you?"

Fighting off the irrational flash of irritation Quinn reached out and pulled it back towards her before laying her hand on Rachel's firmly.

"No, I can finish it I'm just a little…confused right now is all, this stuff is kind of difficult to me, I'm a words type of person not a numbers one"

Rachel turned to Santana in a silent plea for help, the Latina sighed and despite knowing this wouldn't end well she forged ahead.

"Q…I know you don't wanna upset your folks but we're only like two and a bit months into the term and you're already lost, just talk to the Professor…at least maybe you can get her to change it without making it official."

Quinn was by no means a perfect person and one of her main faults was that when she got tired she got short tempered, and when she got short tempered she lashed out at anyone and everyone around her.

"Screw the both of you! It's like you _want _this, you _want _me to fail don't you? Well I'm not going to, I haven't quit a course yet and I'm not gonna start now and if all you two are going to do is distract me and bitch then you can both just piss off!"

Standing angrily she grabbed her work in one arm and her bag in the other storming off, Santana just rolled her eyes having seen this sort of behaviour from her best friend before. Rachel however was devastated and swallowing hard she half rose to go after the blonde. Santana's hand on her arm stopped her however and the Latina shook her head.

"No…when she's like this she shuts down, the more you push the nastier she'll get and then she wont know how to apologise and end up retreating completely, trust me okay…just give her time."

Reluctantly Rachel sat back down and as though she was psychic Brittany was there in a second, arms around the Gryffindor offering comfort. Santana watched her girlfriend comfort Rachel and not for the first time wanted to lay some serious smack down on her Ravenclaw friend. There had to be a way she could get through Quinn's thick skull…not exactly open and honest ways but sometimes a Slytherin's gotta do what a Slytherin's gotta do, masking her smirk she turned to Rachel.

"She has Arithmancy this afternoon right? Just after lunch?"

Rachel pulled her head up from Brittany's shoulder and sniffed delicately before nodding.

"Yes…that's right, why?"

"Just wondering how much longer she has to work on that essay, hopefully it will be more than enough or she'll be unbearable."

As the bell chimed they all picked their stuff up and started heading for various classrooms, well to be more accurate _Brittany and Rachel_ headed dutifully to class, Santana however had other plans and once the corridors cleared she headed straight for McGonagall's office.

_I'll help you Quinn Fabray, even if I have to beat sense into your thick head with your busted broomstick!_

Quinn's day was gradually going from bad to worse! She had managed to catch two hours of sleep the night before as she had to literally force herself to work on the stupid Arithmancy project that she had to decipher and finish. It wasn't near a good enough effort and she was barely halfway through it when her alarm went off for Quidditch practice.

Then practice itself had been a disaster, there was no way to fix her broom and so she was currently using one of the stock ones from the schools supplies and it hadn't been fine tuned in for ages. As a consequence her usual accuracy was compromised, the rainstorm towards the end of the session hadn't helped either. She then almost fell asleep in the bath afterwards and had barely made it to the hall for breakfast.

Then when Rachel and Santana had tried to look out for her it just got too much and so she abandoned her half full cereal bowl and had gone to write in the library, the quiet was a welcome change from the noise and bustle of the great hall at breakfast time, a little too welcome and before she knew it she fell asleep on her work. She didn't wake till halfway through the second class and swore violently as she gathered up her stuff before hastily heading towards what was left of Herbology, luckily it was a field work day so she just pretended she had come back for something then headed off to complete the assignment.

The downside was that there was no way she was going to finish the Arithmancy assignment before the class started unless she skipped lunch. So skipping another meal despite her growing hunger she retired to a nearby classroom that was unoccupied during the hour's break. By the time the next class started she had finally gotten it finished when she realised she'd forgotten to include a letter, which as a result changed the whole thing, near to tears she headed for the classroom and just hoped that the Professor would take pity on her and give her an extra day.

Arriving there a few minutes before the rest of the class she let out a breath of relief as Professor Epsilon was already behind his desk, at the sound of hurried foot steps he looked up and smiled slightly opening his mouth to speak but Quinn jumped in first.

"Professor…about the assignment you gave me, I finished it, but I know I got it all wrong and if I hand it in it will effect my overall grade so I was really hoping that you could grant me an extension of just one day, I know it's the third one I've asked for but…"

His upraised hand stopped the flow of words and she waited with bated breath.

"Miss Fabray, I was asked to send you to see the headmistress when you arrived at class today, I think you should go there first and we can talk about this afterwards okay?"

Pure dread shot through her at that sentence, why did the head want to see her? She was pretty sure she hadn't done anything that bad, no fights with Santana, nothing blown up, she hadn't even tripped over her own feet lately. Finding the strength to murmur assent Quinn turned and started the walk towards Professor McGonagall's office, she was still wracking her brain for a reason she'd been summoned when she knocked on the door.

"Come in Miss Fabray."

No longer surprised by anything that happened at Hogwarts, (including the fact McGonagall knew she was there without her announcing herself) Quinn ran a hand through her dishevelled hair she hurriedly as she walked towards the big desk.

The head gestured for her to take a seat and with a nervous smile she did so holding her bag in her lap, there was a moments silence while McGonagall poured tea and handed a cup towards Quinn.

"How are you finding this year so far Miss Fabray?"

The blonde paused in sipping the warm sweet tea and wiped her mouth delicately wondering what was going on, shrugging slightly Quinn spoke carefully.

"It's…been fine so far, I like helping the Professor's out by tutoring some of the younger kids, Quidditch is good, the last result was disappointing but that's the way it goes, we'll pull it back with the next match."

She was unaware that while she was talking wise eyes were taking in her rumpled appearance, the bags under her eyes and the fact all her clothes seemed to be just that bit too big at the moment. On most people it wouldn't be noticeable but Quinn was slight already so any weight loss was obvious.

"I see, and your own studies, how would you say they have been going?"

Swallowing down a moment of irrational panic the Ravenclaw drank more tea stalling for enough time to give the answer she thought McGonagall wanted.

"For the most part there are no problems at all, I enjoy my classes."

Nodding thoughtfully Minerva watched as Quinn looked downward and left at that, she had been surprised at the appearance of Santana Lopez earlier but it seemed she had not been incorrect in her assertion that Quinn was foundering and unable to admit it.

"And would you say the same for Arithmancy? I understand you have had to have extra help in that subject from Miss Berry."

Setting her cup down the Ravenclaw fiddled with her tie idly noting she'd chipped her Captain's badge somehow, she fidgeted awkwardly.

"I…yeah, with everything going on it just seems that my brain cant quite um, grasp it as well as I should."

Refreshing both cups McGonagall smiled kindly and made a concerted effort to catch the worried hazel ones with her own.

"Quinn, it's quite alright, you aren't in any trouble, not like you think you are. Some of your Professor's have expressed concern at your condition. You work hard, you help other students and you take your position as Quidditch Captain very seriously. I don't know why you believe that having difficulty in one subject is the end of the world, Goodness girl if anything I find it a relief to know you _do _have an Achilles heel!"

Smiling to ensure Quinn knew she was joking the Professor leant forward to rest her elbows on the desk, twining her fingers in thought.

"You once expressed and showed a talent for Transfiguration, I have to confess I was surprised when you didn't choose the class for your NEWT's, especially in favour of Arithmancy which was the only subject you received less than an outstanding for."

Quinn fiddled with the tea cup on the saucer and knew she couldn't lie, she also knew however she couldn't tell the truth and so she decided on the ever reliable half truth.

"My Father isn't…all that accepting of my nature sometimes as he cant understand it, the use of numbers however is something he is very familiar with and so he encouraged me to take it, I didn't want to disappoint him."

Minerva knew there was something more behind that statement but there was little she could do except encourage the girl to share, she certainly would not force her to confide. But now was the time for some harsh truths.

"I understand that Quinn but I'm going to be brutally honest with you now…you are failing Arithmancy and I fear the strain of trying to excel in a subject you have taken for no other reason than to please someone else is going to effect all your other studies."

As much as she wanted to deny that the blonde knew she couldn't and slumped back in her seat unaware that she had fallen quite that far behind.

"I understand your need to help your father understand your magical life but it would be remiss of me to allow you to carry on in a subject you are failing when we both know there are other classes you could take instead. An important of using Magic is to know where exactly your talents lie and making the most of them"

Hope battled with despair in Quinn as she weighed the options, if she were to switch to Transfiguration she could relax a little bit, the studies would still be challenging but nowhere near as difficult as it was a subject she both enjoyed and understood. But if she did then her father would not approve, and his disapproval was painful in more ways than one. Sipping her tea to buy more time to answer she was surprised when McGonagall carried on.

"After a lot of thought I have decided that I will take the decision out of your hands and as from tomorrow you will be joining the Transfiguration class."

Seeing the young blonde sit bolt upright in panic, Minerva held up a hand for silence.

"Let me finish…although this goes against several rules I appreciate that your father wants you to achieve a good grade in Arithmancy, for that purpose I will ensure that when he reads your report he will read Arithmancy instead of Transfiguration, it's a fairly simple enchantment, in your situation I feel it is the best solution, particularly as you were already interested in learning to become an Animagus, you have the talent and not many do so it should be encouraged."

Quinn blinked in disbelief then almost cried as relief swept through her, swallowing more tea to stop herself from physically sobbing she relaxed back into the chair and felt muscles un knot she hadn't realised had even been tensed up.

"I…I don't know what to say, this is, more than I expected, I don't understand why you would offer to help me out with my Father like this."

Minerva smiled and push the plate of biscuits over to the blonde, knowing that she would feel her long ignored hunger with the worry lifted from her shoulders, sure enough Quinn took three straight away, eating hungrily.

"I don't think everyone would agree with that, you help several of your Professor's with both tutoring sessions and assistance with report writing and test questions for the lower years, if anything I would say _we _were way overdue to give you something in return."

Flushing in embarrassment Quinn ducked her head and murmured a reply.

"I _like _doing it, I don't consider it a burden or anything, it leaves me more than enough time for Quidditch and Rachel…uh, sorry you don't need to um know about that."

Minerva laughed softly at the Ravenclaw's cherry red flush of embarrassment.

"Ah young love, believe it or not I do actually remember it, I'm just glad you are happy…now however you are to return to your dorm room and get some rest, there will be some food waiting for you there and you are excused the rest of today's lessons. Tomorrow I will get you caught up in what you have missed in Transfiguration, with your skill it should be no problem to catch up."

Accepting the dismissal for what it was Quinn stood and tried not to yawn as she realised exactly how tired she was.

"Thank you again, I promise I wont let you down."

With a last smile she left the office and headed back towards the common room, her whole body starting to relax now things looked brighter. Sure enough there was a plate of chicken and bacon sandwiches, a slice of cherry pie and a jug of orange juice, eating hungrily she just remembered to kick off her shoes before face planting onto the bed and into blissful oblivion.

That evening Rachel was wrapped in several layers and sat in the stands with Brittany as they watched Santana lead the Slytherin Quidditch practice, she had checked in on Quinn and found her deeply asleep, after taking time to ease the girl into her bed and cover her up properly she leant down and placed a gentle kiss on the lips that were muttering something about sugar ghosts chasing the biscuit skeleton's. Rachel shook her head fondly and left a note saying where they were in case she woke up and wanted to join them.

Stamping her feet to get the warmth back into them she tucked her gloved hands further into her winter coat. Brittany was watching the practice carefully, the brunette had half expected her to be watching Santana and only Santana but like Quinn she took in every detail of the way the team played filing the information away for later.

"I wonder what happened to Quinn earlier, I mean she wasn't in potions and when I asked Professor Cavendish, who by the way does NOT like to be interrupted, she just said McGonagall had excused her from afternoon lessons."

Brittany glanced at the Gryffindor wondering what to say, she had a very good idea that the reason Santana was absent from charms had something to do with Quinn's subsequent absence, but she didn't want to cause an argument and as grateful as Rachel would be she would also be furious that Santana had not taken her along.

"I don't know, maybe San heard something? you should ask her after practice."

Brittany was a wonderful person, very giving and considerate of others but she was also a really bad liar and Rachel frowned glancing at the Latina as she yelled orders to several of her players. She resolved to ask Santana as soon as she got off of her broomstick.

Fifty very cold minutes (according to Rachel Berry) later the practice was over and as the Latina hit the grass and started walking towards her girlfriend, Rachel was out of her seat in a moment, glad for the extra inches of height that the stand gave her so she could look down in what she thought was an appropriately menacing way.

"Santana Lopez, I want you to tell me what you know about Quinn being let out of her afternoon lessons."

The Latina's gaze shot straight to Brittany who had the good grace to shrug with a shamed smile and mouth the word sorry, Santana sighed.

"Not your fault Brit, you cant lie, it's just not in you…cool your jets okay Berry? All I did was go see McG and tell her that Quinn was struggling but would never admit it. Turns out she already knew but couldn't understand why Quinn hadn't asked to swap classes…I gave her the PG version of Fabray's relationship with her folks and she said she'd work it out, I guess she must have."

Shrugging as though that was the end of the conversation she pulled Brittany in for a kiss…which she got to enjoy for all of five seconds before Rachel exploded.

"Santana! I _should _have gone with you, you _knew _how bad I was feeling and that I wanted to do something to help…how could you just cut me out like that she is _my _girlfriend after all…that you kissed."

Brittany sighed and mentally face palmed as the Slytherin's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Listen up house elf, I've known Fabray way longer than you have and I'm an action not words kind of girl, if I'd asked you to join me Berry you would have insisted on drawing up a plan complete with bullet points and examples, Q needed action _now_, that's my thing and I also figured you would want to be around in case she came looking for you, if she finds out I interfered she will blow up at me, if you had been there with me she would have felt betrayed, I was thinking of you as well as her!"

Blinking at the diatribe that Santana spat in her direction Rachel took a moment to compose herself and then cleared her throat looking chastised.

"I apologise Santana, I was being unreasonable and feel duly regretful for jumping to conclusions and acting ungratefully."

The Latina sighed and just nodded.

"No sweat Berry, now make yourself scarce so I can get San to come help me wash my back in the shower."

Rachel didn't need to be told twice and began to walk rapidly away from the two girl's, as she went they could hear her mutter.

"What _is it _with Quidditch players and sex in the locker room!"

Over the next few weeks Quinn changed totally, her grades for all subjects hit the top again, she was sharper on the Quidditch field which led to another win, this time against Gryffindor and as a bonus she avoided any injury during the game whatsoever, she didn't even get hit by a bludger! The celebration party was ludicrously noisy after that win. She became herself again, funny, confident and thoughtful, Santana of course walked around looking immeasurably smug about the whole thing.

As the days passed and it slipped into the first week of December things wound down slightly as preparations for Christmas swung into action in the castle. The four girls were sprawled out on the furniture in the Gryffindor common room, they had to meet up there as Mike and Tina were holding another wizard chess tournament in the Ravenclaw one and Puck was having a Bro's not Ho's night in the Slytherin one.

Quinn was sprawled out on the sofa with her head in Rachel's lap, Santana and Brittany laying side by side in a mass of bean bags next to the fireplace. Quinn was reading aloud, it was something she and Rachel regularly did, normally Stephen King as he was the blondes favourite but they had read others as well. Santana and Brittany had come across them one evening outside under their tree and despite the Latina needing to mock them for it they found themselves joining them as Brit really wanted to listen to the story. They were currently reading through _IT _and as Quinn reached the end of the chapter she flipped the book closed and yawned, she loved Rachel playing with her hair but it made her drowsy.

"Hey, you guys want to head into Hogsmeade this weekend, there's no homework due and it's time to do some Christmas shopping I think, I got a few bits but it would be nice to finish up."

Santana nodded straight away at her girlfriends suggestion, Quinn looked up at Rachel and raised an eyebrow in question, the brunette nodded happily before Quinn answered.

"We're in, I have a few packages to pick up from the post office as well as needing to get a few last minute bits myself."

Another wide yawn sounded in the room and Santana smirked.

"Been wearing Q out have you Berry?"

Both girls on the sofa flushed, despite things getting back to their normal relaxed flow now things between them hadn't exactly advanced beyond touching through clothes. It wasn't that they didn't _want to _but it was immeasurably difficult to find the privacy within the walls of the school and both of them still agreed that the first time should be special. Now if only they could get their hormones to agree, Quinn cleared her throat and shot a glare at the Latina.

"Shut up San, not funny okay…just, it was a long practice this morning."

Brittany cut short whatever Santana would have replied with by kissing her softly then standing and offering her hand, accepting it gratefully the Latina allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Okay loser's, we're outta here, I needs to get me my nap time in."

"Wow, mature vocabulary there Lopez, you need a 'nap' huh, is that before or after your milk and cookies?"

Quinn smirked…then yelped as a cushion smacked her firmly in the face, by the time she threw it off both San and Brittany had disappeared.

"What a wuss, she just knows that I would have kicked her ass."

Rachel smiled indulgently and carried on trailing her hand through Quinn's growing hair.

"This is getting long again baby, you growing it out?"

Coughing slightly Quinn remembered how her father had ordered her to grow it again, apparently she needed it as part of her arsenal on New Year's Eve to attract a suitable husband. Fighting down the instinct to grimace she managed to shrug.

"I was thinking about it, either that or maybe cutting it shorter (that was true, she never would because her father would disapprove but given a choice she would have it trimmed in a heartbeat) but for now, especially in this cold I think growing it is the wisest idea."

Leaning down Rachel kissed her softly.

"You look gorgeous whatever so do what makes you happy…Quinn, honey can I ask you something?"

Raising a questioning eyebrow she nodded.

"You can always ask Rach…cant guarantee an answer but go ahead."

The brunette chewed on her lower lip for a long moment, she knew the answer was going to be no but she would never forgive herself if she didn't make the offer. Besides which if not she had to put the plan into action, and the plan required the help of Santana Lopez, definitely not her first choice, not that she didn't _trust _the Latina she just dreaded what she would have to do in return.

"My dad's have said that you are more than welcome to join us for Christmas, it's always slightly mad and normally some of their friends bring weird and wonderful creatures for a show and tell, which sounds fun until they set fire to the curtains."

There was a loaded silence before Quinn reached up and lay her hand on Rachel's cheek smiling gently.

If I could I would…in fact I cant think of anywhere I would rather be but my parents tend to plan Christmas for most of the year and they want me there with them."

Trying to keep the disappointment out of her eyes Rachel smiled and stole another quick kiss.

"I told my fathers that would be the case but they said I had to ask, they're dying to meet you, apparently I talk about you all the time…I didn't think I did but it's sort of unavoidable because we spend most of our free time together."

Shutting off the ramble by pressing the tips of her fingers to the brunette's mouth Quinn smiled.

"Think of it more as a rain check than a refusal, okay sweetheart?"

"Absolutely, now are you staying with me tonight? my room mate is off somewhere so it's nice and private but it's entirely up to you."

Quinn smirked and shrugged.

"Well I mean if your room mate is out then it would be rude not to capitalise on her absence, plus for some reason I sleep better with your cold feet bumping against me."

For the second time that evening a cushion hit her in the face and Rachel's outraged squawk hit her ears.

"Quinn Fabray I do not have cold feet! Nor do I snore like a drain or mumble about nonsensical beings pursuing each other…unlike _some _people I could mention."

Chuckling at the indignant huff Quinn sat up and placed her feet on the floor in one smooth (thank God) move.

"Come on then, let's go get some sleep in your luxurious suite my lady."

Sniffing haughtily the brunette pouted.

"Well I'm not sure I _want _to share my bed now."

Folding her arms in a challenging way Quinn looked down at her and raised an eyebrow before smiling all too calmly, enjoying Rachel's dramatics.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, we are going to bed and you can either move under your own steam or I will move you myself."

Chocolate brown eyes narrowed with a mix of disbelief and uncertainty.

"You wouldn't."

Shaking her head as though Rachel had just turned down the obvious choice Quinn reached out and hauled her girlfriend swiftly over her shoulder before heading up the stairs with her.

"Put me down, Quinn if you drop me I'll…I swear I will think of something very dastardly to exact a suitable revenge!"

The only answer she got was the blondes amused chuckle and she thanked god that most of the house was already tucked up in bed and fast asleep.

Not that that would stop it from spreading around the school by morning thanks to several of the dorm room doors being open when they passed them.

That weekend saw all four girls walking down to Hogsmeade wrapped up warm for the winter weather, well for the most part anyway, Quinn and Santana just wore their jackets over their hoodies and some gloves. Brittany had added a hat and a scarf as well as thick warm leather boots. Rachel on the other hand was so wrapped up she looked like two people and when she spoke from behind the layers of scarves it was hard to make her out. Santana shook her head slightly.

"Do you think she's aware that she looks like a walking wool shop?"

Quinn really didn't want to laugh but it just sort of happened and the mass of wool turned to glare at her and with some difficulty propped gloved hands on her hips.

"I happen to feel the cold Santana! unlike _you two _who quite frankly should NOT come running to me if you catch a cold, at least Brittany is dressed somewhat sensibly!"

Quinn tried to look suitably chastised while Santana merely grinned widely.

"Don't worry short ass if I get ill I got me my Brits to nurse me back to health…and Q has always walked round without layers and not once has she caught a cold."

The blonde in question shrugged.

"I just uh, guess I don't feel the cold as much as you honey, and anyway I think you look cute all bundled up like that, even if it does make you difficult to hug."

The exasperation in Rachel's eyes made way for love and she bravely peeked out from her woollen beanie long enough to pull Quinn in for a kiss while Santana made appropriate gagging noises…right up until Brittany kicked her ankle. The Hufflepuff clapped her gloved hands together happily as they reached the village of Hogsmeade.

"Okay time to split up, no offence San but I don't want you seeing what I buy you."

Trying not to visibly pout too much the Latina reluctantly nodded and turned towards Quinn but before she could open her mouth Rachel piped up.

"Good idea Brittany, can you come with me please Santana and Quinn you go with Brittany, I was thinking we could all meet up at the three broomsticks at one for lunch, oh and another thing if we walk into a shop and see each other we walk out and go to another shop to avoid ruining any surprises. Good? Okay see you at lunch!"

Before either of the blondes could reply to that Rachel linked her arms with a gob smacked Santana's and started hauling her off towards the top end of the town. Quinn blinked and looked over to Brittany with a smile.

"Well I guess this means we start at this end of town, I'm glad actually, I wanted to get your opinion on a few things for Rach?"

The Hufflepuff nodded happily.

"Sure Q, no problem plus we both to get to hang out in Spintwitches together and drool over the Quidditch equipment!"

Laughing out loud Quinn offered her arm and they headed off up the row of shops. The Ravenclaw had already brought several things for Rachel and there were in truth only a few things she wanted to pick up here, but she loved the atmosphere, she had always thought Christmas was magical in it's own right, but in the worlds only all magical village it was just…breathtaking!

The familiar group of carollers from Hogwarts was there making some money for the school, in the air was the smell of roasted poultry, various pastries, hot chocolate and that particular blend of nutmeg vanilla and cinnamon you only seemed to smell on a Christmas shopping trip. This to Quinn is what Christmas should be about, being with the people you loved and taking the time to think out special gifts and tokens for those closest to you. For a very brief moment the thought of the stuffy and traditional seasonal break she would have to endure at home tried to intrude on her thoughts but she pushed it back for now, _this is a happy day, one I intend to enjoy!_

"Right then, where to first, I need to go to Honeyduke's, Ollivander's, Scrivenshaft's and of course Spintwitches, what about you?"

Brittany nodded and shrugged easily at the suggestions.

"That covers where I need to go and more, we do need to pop into the post office though, I think one of my gifts to Santana arrived and she asked me to pick one up that she was expecting."

"In that case…I'll race you to Honeyduke's!"

So saying the Ravenclaw took off in a slippery jog towards the famed sweet shop, giggling Brittany followed after her on much surer feet.

At the top of the high street of shop's Santana had finally managed to wrestle her arm back from Rachel and interrupt the stream of never ending words that the Gryffindor was spouting off.

"Okay just…time out short ass! You mind explaining why you chose to drag me off with you instead of Brittany, you and I both know you get on better with Brittany than me so tell me…what's your angle!"

Rolling chocolate covered eyes the Gryffindor pulled Santana into Tomes and Scrolls and slowly peeled the scarf away from her face.

"There are two very obvious reasons I chose your company over Brittany's and you are right, under normal circumstances I would not be choosing to spend my time with you voluntarily. However I feel that in choosing gifts for Quinn you may be able to aid me more as you have known her much longer, also I require your assistance with something."

Quelling the urge to demand that Rachel reduced her sentences by at least a third, Santana irritably rubbed her face with both hands.

"Not to sound too blunt but…skip to the end?"

Huffing, the brunette made her way towards the back order of the store that was for special orders and got in line with the other customers as she spoke.

"As you are aware, Quinn does not enjoy her time at home and I know she would not spend it there if she thought she could get away with it. To that end I have concocted a plan that involves your help, I realise she will have to go home for Christmas itself but I believe we can manipulate things to ensure she gets to spend New Year's here, I have already arranged to be back here and intend to make things special for her."

Rubbing her chin thoughtfully Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked at the word 'special' not so much the choice of word itself but the fact that Rachel had flushed a pleasant red colour when she said it, and the Latina was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the heat that enveloped them as soon as they came in from the chilled air outside.

"Oh really? it's just new year's Berry, why would you want to make it so special, unless of course you have a particular activity in mind?"

Refusing to meet the Slytherin's eye, Rachel carried on talking regardless.

"IF you would let me finish! I just think that if she can get back here then she has a chance to enjoy just a little bit of the holiday's free from the worry of being at home."

Santana had to nod an agreement and when no other explanation was forthcoming she sighed and spat out between gritted teeth.

"Do carry on Berry, though if you could manage to do so with shorter sentences I'd appreciate it, especially as it's a necessity if you want to quit talking before the holidays actually _happen_!"

Looking back smugly Rachel widened her eyes innocently as she spoke.

"If you wanted me to hurry up Santana all you had to do was say so, instead of beating round the bush."

The narrowed eyes of the Latina at that comment truly worried Rachel and so she hurried on.

"Yes…well anyway, at first I thought simply writing a letter and owling it to Quinn's parents saying she had to return early would work but they don't like to be reminded of her magic ability so that would annoy them, plus Quinn would know it wasn't an actual request and so wouldn't return for fear of upsetting them. So instead I hit upon the idea of using you to forge McGonagall's handwriting on a normal letter and mailing it from a muggle post office, it would reach them via normal mail so Quinn would believe it was from the school and would acquiesce to the request to return and her parents would allow it as they would also believe in the letters authenticity."

After that vocal barrage Rachel was the next customer up at the desk and while she spoke to the salesperson Santana thought it over, Q did need a nice holiday for once and the idea seemed pretty easy, except for the whole part she had to play of course and though she wouldn't admit it to the house elf, there was some worry about that. Once Rachel had paid for and picked up her special order they made their way outside and rewrapping her scarf the brunette managed to get the muffled words out.

"Well, what do you think?"

As they walked Santana already knew she would do it, it was her best friend of course, but that didn't mean she was going to make it easy for the Gryffindor and a favour this big practically begged for her to make the most of it.

"So let me get this straight Berry, you want me to sneak into McG's office and steal some of her headed notepaper, then forge her handwriting to lure Quinn back to Hogwarts early so you and she can finally get your Mack on?"

Squirming somewhat uncomfortably the shorter brunette nodded.

"I know it's a lot to ask but I _would _owe you, something I'm sure you are not opposed to, on top of that…well, I just figured you were the only one badass enough to get the job done."

She shrugged casually, giving the impression she had obviously gotten that wrong, it had the desired effect as the Latina scowled heavily at her.

"I never said I wouldn't do it Berry, just make sure you know that when I ask you to pay the favour back you don't balk on me, that's all I ask."

Smiling brightly that she hadn't had to resort to the very long argument she had written up the night before Rachel nodded and impulsively hugged Santana, it took only a second before they broke apart as the gestures was so unfamiliar.

"Yes, well all I can say is thank you very much and of course I will fulfil my part of the deal without hesitation."

The Latina just grinned worryingly happily and wrapped an arm round Rachel's shoulders as they headed further down the street and towards the next shop they needed.

"You bet your ass you will Berry!"

By ten past one Quinn and Brittany had finished their shopping and apart from a narrow miss at Scrivenshaft's they hadn't run into the brunettes. Quinn had managed to pick up some of the skull candies Rachel had become addicted to as well as some liquorice snaps for Santana and a few other bits and pieces. Brittany had spent far too much as always but she couldn't help it, as they nudged their way through the crowd they saw the two brunettes waving them frantically over and indicating they had found a table. With the pub this busy it was no small feat and after much pushing and polite enquiries to _move please _they collapsed down next to their respective other halves.

"Bloody hell, maybe we should have met at the Hog's Head, it's never this busy, busier than it used to be but never over run."

Quinn stopped talking as she set her bags down at her feet and pulled Rachel in for a kiss, it was meant to be a polite greeting kiss but the brunette looked so adorable all rosy cheeked from the cold that Quinn couldn't help but deepen it somewhat, she only stopped when a bread roll bounced off her head.

"Q…gross I'm about to eat, I don't want to have to see you cleaning the house elf's tonsils."

Rubbing the sore spot on her head Quinn scowled mildly.

"Okay firstly where the hell did you even find a bread roll when we haven't been served yet and secondly OW, that hurt!"

Santana shrugged.

"It was on the floor, and seriously Q you're going to try and tell me a bread roll hurt more than the bludgers you get hit with?"

Brittany gratefully interrupted as the harassed waitress came over to take their orders, they all agreed that in this weather it had to be the thick homemade soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Santana and Brit ordered Butterbeer while Rachel had a hot chocolate and Quinn hot milk with honey cinnamon and brown sugar. Conversation dwindled when the food appeared as all four were famished from the shopping trip. Afterwards they decided it was best to head back out as several people waiting at the bar were making faces as they took in the finished meal on the table. Mainly because Santana was muttering about how she intended to put them _through _the table if they didn't stop staring and muttering.

Back out in the cold Rachel wrapped up again tightly as she shivered along with Brittany while Quinn and Santana continued to be apparently unaffected. as there was no more shopping to do they started the walk back up to Hogwarts just as the snow started to gently fall again, both brunette's cursed at this, not being fans of snow in general. Quinn however smiled happily and slowed her steps shrugging apologetically at Rachel.

"Sorry, I just really like how the snow makes everything seem so peaceful and simple, you ever notice that? Like the whole world just lets it's breath out and relaxes, the stress of work or studies or just life seems muted."

She trailed off embarrassed and let the other two get ahead as Rachel hung back with her smiling up from under her layers of wool.

"Don't apologise Quinn…I actually agree with you, it's just that my body insists on reminding me that while it looks beautiful and peaceful it is in fact very, very cold especially if you are vertically challenged."

Leaning down Quinn kissed her girlfriends cold nose then smirked.

"Hey did you just admit you were short?"

Sputtering in outrage that Quinn would even _suggest _such a thing she stomped her foot down in protest…and promptly it went out from under her, if it hadn't been for the blondes quick reflexes Rachel would have been face down in the cold white. Helping her upright again the Ravenclaw leaned in for a proper kiss…which was halted abruptly by the snowball that hit her in the face. Pulling back Quinn looked up with narrowed eyes to see her friends laughing down at her from the track.

"Look like you needed to cool off there Q!"

Bending down to scoop up a handful of snow Quinn began shaping it even as she ran up the track. The rest of the walk back to Hogwarts was peppered with volley's of arctic warfare from Santana and the Ravenclaw while Brittany just tried to protect herself and Rachel from the flak, she wasn't bothered but she knew the little Gryffindor got miserable if she got cold. By the time they got back Quinn and Santana were breathless, soaked and glad their girlfriends had agreed to take their bags for them as the gifts would have been ruined otherwise.

"I told you before and I shall mention it again as I believe it is most definitely warranted… if you two get a cold do not come running to me for sympathy, you didn't wear enough layers and now you're sopping wet in the cold!"

Santana just put her arm round Brittany's waist and smirked.

"Berry that devastates me…hold on…nope on second thoughts it _doesn't _because I have my Brittany who has an excellent bedside manner and should it be needed I'm sure I'll be looked after…good luck Q"

She added that as an afterthought as she waved goodbye and headed off towards the steps, it would have been a fairly friendly goodbye if not for the snowball that Rachel scooped up and hurled at the Latina.

Quinn's jaw dropped open in surprise and even Brittany looked shocked at the Gryffindor's nerve, Santana turned slowly and the look in her eyes was enough to turn Rachel's smug grin into a panicked squeak as she started running, the Slytherin was a split second behind her and the last thing the blondes heard as their girlfriends disappeared was.

"Yeah you _better _run Berry, cos when I catch you, you're eating snow!"

Quinn looked questioningly to Brittany.

"I feel we should go after them and intervene…ya know before there's a death involved?"

Tapping her bottom lip with the nail of her forefinger the Hufflepuff mused for a moment before linking her arms with Quinn.

"Well we could do that…or we could head inside and let them have some bonding time."

The Ravenclaw grinned and allowed Brittany to lead them inside and towards the great hall for a hot drink.

"Sound's like a wise idea to me B."

Echoing off the walls from somewhere in the castle's grounds they could hear Rachel's indignant squawking and Santana's chuckles.

_And there we have it another nice chapter, Quinn is no longer stressed out and her Quidditch campaign is going well, plus Rachel is all set and ready to help her and Quinn's new years go off with a bang! Um not sure I'll actually write that bit though lol perhaps their first time should be in private, mainly because I am not sure I can write anything sex wise above what I already have, unless anyone thinks they can help out! Anyhoo, time to go and eat some dinner and plan out the next chapter which is quite Britanna heavy as it contains their first Quidditch match against each other, as usual thanks and chocolate kisses to all readers and reviewers you guys rock and help me stay motivated!_


	15. Chapter 15

Trying one more time to elicit the sympathy she craved Quinn sniffed and rested her head in her hands with a low groan, most of the students at the breakfast table fought hard to keep their amusement from erupting from them in audible giggle. Santana having no such compunctions just laughed loudly, Rachel sighed levelling a glare at the blonde who was looking very sorry for herself before huffing.

"Quinn Fabray, did I or did I not tell you to wear more layers when we went out shopping at the weekend?"

Wiping at her nose again with a tissue and shivering the Ravenclaw reluctantly nodded, at the brunettes raised eyebrow she sighed but dutifully verbalised her reply.

"Yes Rach."

Nodding in satisfaction Rachel turned back to her breakfast but carried on speaking.

"And did you or did you not _ignore me_, then proceed to get into a ridiculous snowball fight with Santana that ended up with you in wet clothes."

Shifting awkwardly in her seat Quinn pulled her robe tightly around her and sniffing again sipped her tea gratefully.

"Well yeah but…"

A raised hand stopped her and sighing the Ravenclaw subsided again.

"No buts Quinn, if you will do these _stupid _things then what else do you expect, I said I would have no sympathy if you got a cold, and I was _right _you DID!"

Pouting, Quinn attempted to eat some more of her porridge but she just couldn't find her appetite and just ended up poking it irritably. She understood Rachel's irritation but would a little sympathy be too much to ask, just one tiny hug maybe?

She felt truly miserable, her limbs ached like crazy and she couldn't get warm, it wasn't like she had _asked _to get ill and in her defence she had been in worse weather wearing much less when playing Quidditch but had not gotten sick.

Santana, who was smugly and happily feeling just fine, had been watching this interaction with a smirk. Quinn _had _in fact never been ill before, not in the whole time the Latina had known her and looking at the wreck of a blonde in front of her she was suddenly very glad of that fact. Quinn Fabray was annoying when she was ill and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Q it's a cold…get over it, you're acting like you have man flu, and that is a highly unattractive look, you carry on like this and Berry will find herself a real woman!"

Quinn mustered the energy to scowl at her friend before sinking her head back down to her folded arms on the table, it was pathetic really but the hint that Rachel might hate her for being ill made her feel even sorrier for herself and she let out a shuddering breath.

Rachel noticed her girlfriends dejected look and directing a harsh look towards the smirking Slytherin she reached out and rubbed a hand soothingly over Quinn's shoulders, to her surprise the blonde gave what sounded like a purr at the contact. Smiling softly to herself for a moment she turned back to Santana and glared again.

"Santana Lopez that's harsh, Quinn may be ill through her own stubborn streak and idiocy but she is still my girlfriend and I wouldn't leave her! I'm shocked you would even suggest such a thing and would put forth the theory you are projecting your own feelings of inadequacy onto your best friend."

Keeping her face firmly against her folded arms Quinn couldn't help the wince she felt on behalf of Santana at those words. Whether Rachel knew it or not she had just stepped all over the one very major insecurity the Latina had and she waited with bated breath for the reply, she was disappointed when none came so she looked to see the Slytherin stalking away from the table angrily while Brittany watched her in shock.

Sitting back up Quinn took in Rachel's flustered appearance and grabbed her hand patting it but directed her words towards Brittany.

"She's okay B, she just…doesn't consider herself to be a very nice person and she has expressed concern several times, whilst drunk admittedly, that she thinks one day you'll realise that and leave her, I pointed out that you aren't like that but I think sometimes her self doubt outweighs the love she feels from you."

Glad she'd managed to get the sentence out without a sniffle Quinn smiled happily then grabbed her tissue up hastily as a volley of sneezes shook her frame.

"Dorry, dupid cold!"

Brittany smiled weakly at her and stood up as Rachel helped Quinn to stop sneezing violently. The Gryffindor paused in her ministrations to turn to her friend.

"I'm so sorry Brittany I thought we were just engaging in our usual back and forth bantering, I would never have said that if I truly believed it, despite our differences I really _do _like Santana and I think she likes me…well I _hope so _anyway."

The Hufflepuff nodded and laid a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"I know Rach and yes, she does like you as well she just isn't used to having close friends, you stay here and look after the weakling while I go and get my girl to stop beating herself up over something that doesn't exist."

Rachel nodded in apology and watching Brittany head off purposefully for a minute she turned back to the flushed cheeks and streaming eyes of her girlfriend.

"Quinn if I agree to look after you today will you please, please do your best not to act like you're dying, you do after all only have a cold."

Whining pitifully the blonde leant heavily on her girlfriend with a pout.

"But Raaaaaccccchhhhh, it really hurts, I'm all shivery and sneezy and hot and cold at the same time and my head is pounding."

Sighing the brunette ran her hands through Quinn's hair.

"Yes love, that is the usual symptoms of the common cold, _everyone _gets them, you must have had one before and gotten through it just fine."

Drawing her brows down together heavily in thought the blonde considered, actually outside of Quidditch injuries she hadn't gotten ill at all and chewing on her lower lip she shrugged.

"No…never, just the Quidditch related injuries but not like any other diseases or stuff, except maybe chicken pox, think I had that when I was little so I don't remember it."

Rachel raised a shocked eyebrow but shook her head slightly and helped Quinn up, if indeed she hadn't been ill in recent memory then it would explain a lot.

"Come on then sick note, just be glad it's a Sunday so we don't have to take you to the infirmary, I can spend the day and help you get better the traditional way, contrary to popular opinion even magic has not found a cure for the common cold."

Quinn sniffed before sneezing a few more times and cursing under her breath.

"And you can cut that out Quinn Fabray, no swearing in my presence or I shall leave you to your misery, there's no need for profanity, it's crude and beneath you."

Feeling miserable enough not to even put up a token argument the blonde let her girlfriend lead her from the great hall and back up to bed wishing her arms and legs would stop aching, by the time they made it to her dorm room she was almost being carried. With an indulgent eye roll Rachel set her down in bed and took her battered Converse off.

"Come on get under the covers and _I'll _read to _you _for once, where's the book?"

Fiddling idly with the edge of the blanket once she was under it, Quinn flushed and bit her lip.

"Actually I was wondering if you could maybe read a different book, there's one I always like reading when I'm feeling kinda down and I'd really like it if you would read me that one?"

Smoothing the hair back from Quinn's forehead Rachel nodded happily.

"Of course, just rest there while I gather together some bits for you and then I'll settle in next to you and read until you fall asleep."

Quinn remembered Rachel murmuring that, then she must have dozed as the next thing she was aware of was the brunette encouraging her to sit up and drink the hot lemon drink she'd made for her. Pulling a purple _thing _from her bag Rachel smiled and warmed it with a spell from her wand. Carefully she slipped it under the covers and the blonde sighed in relief at the warmth and faint smell of lavender.

"I don't let just _anyone _use Steggy so you should feel honoured, a stegosaurus wheat bag is a very special thing Quinn."

Managing a smile in return the blonde drained the last of her hot lemon drink and settled back into the covers, after retrieving the book from the desk drawer following Quinn's instructions Rachel snuggled down next to her and grinned fondly at the book.

"_The Great Ghost Rescue_? Cant say I've read it before so this should be fun."

Refusing to act anymore embarrassed than she already was the blonde mumbled something and hugged Rachel's wheat bag as the brunette began to read through the tale of the soon to be homeless spectres. Around about chapter three Quinn drifted off to sleep again, leaning down to press a kiss against her girlfriends temple she closed her own eyes deciding an early afternoon snooze on a miserable and murky Sunday was a _very_ good idea.

Santana was in the Astronomy tower, it was hers and Quinn's 'go to' place when they needed to think and right now she needed to think very seriously about calming down! as satisfying as it would be to have head butted Rachel across the breakfast table she also knew it would have irrevocably damaged her friendship with Quinn and relationship with Brittany.

The really _annoying _thing and the one she was all too aware of was that she _knew _the loud mouthed Gryffindor had not honestly meant a word of what she was saying. If she had it would be so much easier to rationalise the pissed off feeling but she was Santana _fucking _Lopez for Merlin's sake! She didn't get sensitive about things, she didn't cry and she didn't have insecurities…except of course she did.

Staring moodily out at the view she was glad that the weather at least wasn't mocking her, the clouds above were as black as her mood. It wasn't that she meant to get like this, far from it in fact, but something about the way Rachel had said it had bothered her more than normal. Probably because the little Gryffindor was annoyingly accurate even when she didn't mean to be, Brittany was everything a Hufflepuff should be, she was loyal and steadfast, she also had an incredibly strong moral code. She would never turn down a friend or indeed an enemy in need and if Santana tried for the rest of her life she could never even attain a quarter of the heart that Brittany had.

When Brittany Pierce had entered the third year at Hogwarts Santana knew she had met her other half, there was no magical moment (pardon the pun) no tinkling chimes or dramatic music…she just _knew_, it was like that part of that was locked up inside her, the part that sometimes let her feel how lonely she was suddenly sat up and said 'there she is' Unaccustomed to having any sort of attachment to anyone apart from Quinn the then thirteen year old Latina found herself smiling back as the bubbly blonde looked around the great hall with her own bright smile as she went to discover what house she would be in.

What had _really _annoyed her was the way that everyone had turned away with disinterest as soon as the lithe young blonde had been sorted into Hufflepuff, after all no one from Hufflepuff ever did anything exceptional. Santana had ground her teeth and Quinn had looked over and nodded slightly.

"You like her, go talk to her…and don't grind your teeth or I'll start making you wear the gum guard again."

At Quinn's smirk the Latina had helped herself to her feet by yanking on the young Ravenclaw's pony tail, ignoring the indignant yelp and light punch in the shoulder she made her way towards the Hufflepuff table where both Sam and Finn were greeting their new house member enthusiastically. No one batted an eye as she approached the table, this again was a new development within the school.

The stigma left on Slytherin house after the second Wizarding war was like an obvious and very unpleasant smell, apart from with the Hufflepuff's that is. Say what you wanted about them but they were honest and they were willing to accept people for who they were, so while the Gryffindor's and to some extent the Ravenclaw's would still shy away from anyone in a green tie, the Hufflepuff's took everything in their stride which is just one of the reasons Brittany had been chosen for that house, she beamed over at Santana as if she was an old friend.

"Hi there, my name's Brittany, what's yours?"

Blinking slightly and finding herself completely charmed despite her more natural caution when it came to being around strangers the Latina found herself smiling back. Not the usual half grimace she used on a daily basis or even the amused and affectionate one she used around her best friend…but a wide and one hundred percent happy smile. She couldn't help it…she was rapidly finding out that when you're around Brittany smiling was a default emotion.

"I'm…uh Santana, Santana Lopez…so uh how come you're joining us now, where were you before this school?"

Brittany smiled back but kept hold of Santana's hand and pulled her to sit down next to her as if it was the most natural thing in the world, off to their left Finn and Sam were waiting for what they thought was the inevitable blow up to come from the volatile Latina but…nothing came, she didn't even pull her hand away, they glanced at each other then simultaneously pinched each others flesh and let out a yelp, _nope definitely not dreaming_.

The two girls ignored them as they chatted.

"Oh, I was at Beauxbatons academy, it's a good school but they decided to cut the Quidditch teams altogether and I love it so I asked my parents if I could swap schools and here I am!"

Laughing, the Slytherin just shook her head and then gestured towards the middle table where Quinn was busy debating with Puck over the Harpies chances in the league that year.

"If you love Quidditch then you need to talk to my friend Q, I think you two will get along really well!"

And the rest as they say was history, the three had become inseparable and slowly but surely Santana's cynicism started to wear down just a little each year with her proximity to the blonde Hufflepuff. And _that _was why she worried, since Brittany had started at the school they had been friends. Then when they got old enough to think about dating they just…did it without even needing to ask, and that was what scared the Latina more then the threat of another war, that one day Brittany would realise what else was on offer out there and leave her. With a deep sigh Santana blinked back tears and balled her hand into a fist, wanting to slam it into the wall…but a familiar voice stopped her.

"Don't you dare hurt that innocent wall San, it hasn't done anything to you, and if you hurt yourself I'd get upset."

Smiling sadly the dark haired girl turned to see Brittany headed her way with a mug of tea in one hand, the other reaching out to hold hers. She gratefully accepted it and leant her head on the blondes shoulder.

"No fair Brittany, we discussed this remember? and your pout is not supposed to be used for the purposes of stopping me being an idiot."

Smiling stupidly the Hufflepuff chuckled.

"But then I'd never get to use it and you know it…besides I worry about you and I cant help that, I always will and I wish I could get you to believe that."

Santana opened her mouth to refute that but a slender hand covered her mouth and at the blondes unusually stern expression she subsided altogether.

"Don't even try to deny it okay, I love you and because of that I also happen to know you occasionally freak out for no reason. Now listen carefully, I will say this only once and I expect it to sink into that head of yours okay Lopez?"

Nodding her assent with a small smile Santana accepted the mug of tea that she now realised the blonde had brought upstairs for _her_, Brittany maintained that with a cup of tea and a bacon sandwich there was nothing that couldn't be fixed and so the Latina accepted the drink and sipped quietly as she sat on the window seat after a moment Brittany joined her.

"I knew the moment I met you that you were the one I wanted to spend my life with, I cant explain it I just knew there and then that I had met my other half and no matter what that will not change. Some people need the whole 'playing the field' experience, to go out and experiment, I don't, never had and never will do. I know I love you and I'm hoping that one day soon you will marry me and we'll have kids, a mini you and a mini me…hmm maybe two mini me's actually to handle the mini you."

She frowned in mock thought and Santana nudged her with her elbow.

"Hey, I'm not that out of control you know!"

They both giggled and then the Latina sat up straight as she belatedly heard the first part of her girlfriends speech, the bit that came right before the kids.

"Whoa back up there Brit…did you just propose to me in some weird ass way?

The blonde laughed and pulling Santana back to her wrapped her arms round her from behind and tucked her chin between the Latina's neck and shoulder.

"If it was a real proposal it would have been much more romantic, however I think you can safely say that it is a proposal of a proposal."

They snuggled together happily on the window seat and watched the sun try to break bravely through the clouds, after a few weak attempts the clouds did indeed part and the sun peered through. Santanna's mood lightened at the same time she figured if _that _didn't give her a big enough clue to get her head out of her ass then nothing would. She squeezed the hand that lay round her waist gently.

"Point taken and duly noted Brit…can I still make Berry squirm just a bit though, for a while? I mean she does kind of make that cute little squeak when she thinks I'm going to hit her."

Brittany laughed but shook her head gently.

"Nope, no making my best friend squirm, besides which I think she may have more than enough on her hands coping with Quinn and her man flu."

Santana chuckled at that and nodded.

"Hell yeah, I _almost _feel sorry for the house elf, Q can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

Upstairs Rachel was finding out exactly _how much _of a pain in the ass Quinn was when she was sick. For the third time in as many minutes she picked a tissue up from the floor and placed it in the bin with a very loud and she hoped pointed tut towards the blonde who was alternately throwing the covers off complaining of being too hot then whining because she was cold. Pinching the bridge of her nose and taking a very calm breath through her mouth Rachel made the same request yet _again._

"Quinn…seriously, for the last time would you make sure your used tissues go into the bin so they can be disposed of correctly, if you leave them lying around then the germs have chance to spread!"

Quinn pouted and tucked Steggy under her arm.

"Don't yell Rach, I feel horrible."

Re-warming the wheat bag the brunette checked her girlfriends temperature and with an exasperated sigh tucked her back under the covers. Telling her to try and get some rest she headed wearily down to the common room to prepare another hot lemon and some soup, loading it all onto a tray she headed back upstairs and pushing into the dorm room turned to place the tray on the desk. At the sight of more tissues on the ground and the covers kicked off yet again she set it down with a pointed crash and turning glared at the blonde.

"Quinn Destiny Fabray _what _did I just tell you before I went downstairs!"

Looking sheepish Quinn hugged the dinosaur closer and swallowed nervously.

"To not leave the tissues on the floor? I tried to throw it in but it missed, my aims off!"

It was a weak defence and she knew it, sinking further back into the deep pillows at Rachel's withering glance she wondered if she should reach for her wand for protection.

"Right! You have one more chance or I leave you to linger here on your own where you cant annoy anyone else, is that clear!"

Nodding her acquiescence to the ultimatum Quinn allowed herself to be tucked back in, sitting up she watched as Rachel collected the used tissues and put them in the bin where thanks to an enchantment from the Gryffindor they incinerated immediately, she placed the bin right next to the bed and then settled the tray of lunch on Quinn's lap.

"Now sit and eat that quietly, when you use tissues they go in the bin and if you expect to get well in time then you will stay under the covers! If not and if there's even a hint of a sniffle on Tuesday you wont be going to watch the Quidditch match."

Opening her mouth to protest Rachel's eyes narrowed and the blonde shoved a spoon full of the vegetable and herb soup into her mouth just nodding in agreement. Angry Rachel was scary, and if she dared to admit it, kinda hot. Sadly with the way she felt there was no chance of her being able to do anything about it and letting a breath out subsided peacefully as she finished her lunch and the hot lemon. After the tray was magiced away Quinn blew her nose and very carefully put the tissue in the bin, missing the slight smile on Rachel's face.

"Will you come back and cuddle for a bit with me if I promise not to be a brat anymore?"

She sounded so lost and young that it was hard to believe the girl in the bed was seventeen, shaking her head slightly Rachel made her way over and warmed the dinosaur again.

"Very well, as long as you behave yourself I shall cuddle up and also read to you some more, but if one tissue misses that bin Captain Fabray!"

Nodding weakly Quinn smiled happily as Rachel settled down next to her and with one arm cuddling her girlfriend and the other gripping the purple stegosaurus to her, the Ravenclaw listened to her favourite story and let sleep claim her.

By the time Tuesday rolled around Quinn was feeling better and was eager to watch the match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, so eager in fact that she was literally hopping from foot to foot while searching through her wardrobe for a jumper…at Rachel's insistence of course.

"This is going to be such an awesome match! This is an important one in terms of the standings as well, Slytherin have one win one loss so far Hufflepuff two wins, and we have two wins, if Slytherin win it will be a three way race for the cup but if Hufflepuff do then it's just us and them! God whichever way it plays out it means the last few matches will be very important not just based on wins but points scored…hey, Rach I don't have a sweater?"

Smiling fondly Rachel waited for Quinn to look over and then rose her eyebrows expectantly as Quinn took in the dark green sweater which had a golden claw embroidered into it, the blonde gasped in pleasant surprise.

"Oh wow, that's the Harpies logo how did you even get that I've never seen one like it!"

The brunette laughed.

"And you wont see another one either, my Grams likes to knit and when she heard about you she insisted that if you were going to be a part of the family you had to have a jumper like the rest of us, plus she was appalled when she heard you didn't have one, it arrived yesterday so how about you model it for me?"

Catching the garment Quinn swallowed down the overwhelming joy and awe she had felt at Rachel's statement_. Part of the family_, it was perhaps the nicest thing she had ever heard Rachel say to her and she slipped it over her head giving herself the time to master her expression before she looked up. It fit perfectly and was very warm and comfortable, she placed her hands in her jeans pockets and did a casual turn which made Rachel giggle and clap her hands.

"_Very nice _Captain, maybe after you retire from professional Quidditch you can model knitwear."

Flipping her the bird Quinn nonetheless flushed a dark red and picked up her jacket only to have Rachel pluck it out of her hands and pass over a longer black woollen one that to be honest the blonde had forgotten she owned.

"_This _will be much warmer and don't forget the gloves, hat and scarf this time I don't want you getting ill again!"

The blonde picked up her leather gloves and slid them on then frowned remembering she didn't actually _have _a hat or scarf, well she did but her Ravenclaw scarf was in the locker room with her Quidditch gear. Opening her mouth to explain that to Rachel, she saw her girlfriend hold up a scarf and beanie style hat that matched her new sweater, the brunette smiled happily as she pulled the hat over Quinn's blonde locks.

"Grams never forgets anything."

"I…um wow, okay then consider me very grateful, I don't understand why she would do this though, she hasn't even met me, neither have your folks come to think of it."

Taking in the honestly confused disbelief on her girlfriends face Rachel's heart melted just a bit more and she pulled Quinn in for a kiss to reassure her.

"Sometimes people are just that nice, my family are like that, it makes it tough because I don't get to spend as much time with them as I would like but I do get to spend time with you so it's worth the payoff. And my Dad's know how happy you make me and that's all they need to know, same goes for my Grams…_you _make me happy Quinn, deliriously so and one day you will get to meet my parents and I guarantee when you do you will finally see your real self through someone's eyes, and on that day you will realise just how amazing you are."

Punctuating the point by leaning up to press a kiss on her girlfriends nose Rachel then slipped Quinn's gloved hand in her own similarly attired one.

"Come on let's go watch this match before you combust from excitement."

_Also from your inner thoughts _Rachel added to herself, because she could hear the wheels turning in the blondes mind and knew she was mulling over what the brunette had said to her. Quinn nodded distractedly and Rachel walked them down towards the stands with her other hand wrapped round a flask of the milk, honey and brown sugar mix that her girlfriend loved so much.

The buzz about the match was hot, not _just _because of the possible three way race for the cup but because the Captain's on the teams were dating. Speculation was rife about how it would affect the game, overhearing one of the more colourful theories about her friends that involved them skipping the match and sneaking off to get married, Quinn took her seat and made sure Rachel was comfortable.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I think I've heard so far, Brit and Santana may be dating but they also take the sport seriously, neither would forfeit a match because of their relationship just on some whim, and both are mature enough to separate the game from their personal life."

Quinn was almost sulking at the way she could hear the crowd talking about her best friends and she scowled at a first year who opened his mouth to join in yet another conversation that had more to do with the girls love life than their sporting one. To cheer herself up she reached into the paper bag of warm cookies Rachel had in her pocket and helped herself to one.

"Would you ever throw a match for me?"

Choking on her mouthful of cookie the blonde managed to wipe the tears from her eyes and looked at her girlfriend in shock.

"What kind of question is that, you don't even play babe!"

Sighing as though that was obvious Rachel rolled her eyes and extracted a cookie of her own before Quinn inhaled them all which was not an uncommon occurrence.

"Obviously not! but say for instance you get head hunted or whatever the term is, for the Harpies and have the most amazing season ever, making to the league cup final. But as you're about to go out on the field someone comes up to you with a note that say's I've been kidnapped and that if you don't throw the game you'll never see me again, what would you do then?"

Opening and closing her mouth a few times Quinn tries to formulate a reply that didn't have anything to do with asking where the Hell the question had come from, after all as far as she knew she hadn't pissed anyone off enough for them to want to blackmail her.

"Why would you ask that Rach?

The brunette shrugged.

"I just wondered is all, it's one of the questions I sometimes think up just for fun, my mind works in an odd way I suppose but you haven't answered the question Captain Fabray, if someone forced you to choose between me and Quidditch what would you do?"

The blonde chewed and swallowed her mouthful of cookie half in amazement at the way Rachel's brain worked and half smiling, wasn't the choice obvious?

"I'm surprised you even have to ask, I wouldn't even play the match. I'd beat up the messenger find where you were and rescue you, you're worth more to me than anything, including my first league trophy."

The matter of fact way she said it caught Rachel off guard and capitalising on the distraction Quinn's hand snaked out and snagged the last cookie with a grin, in her defence they _were _the white chocolate and raspberry ones and it was well known they didn't last long around the blonde Ravenclaw.

Belatedly Rachel realised and sighing crumpled the bag up, tucking it in her pocket to bin later, Quinn didn't even look sorry and the brunette had to smile fondly, it had become clear that there was a lot you could get away with when it came to Quinn Fabray but getting between her and her food was not one of them. The fateful morning Santana had stolen half of Quinn's bacon sandwich was still too fresh in her mind, it was the only time she had seen her girlfriend get angry, from that moment on she made a mental note _never _to help herself to the Ravenclaw's food. The ensuing brawl has made more mess than if a dragon had landed on the table and proceeded to demonstrate how to break-dance. But the fact Quinn would give up one of her dreams to help Rachel was romantic to the extreme.

"I'm glad to know you value me that much."

Rachel spoke quietly and Quinn leant sideways into her pressing a soft kiss next to her ear before whispering softly.

"I don't _value _you that much you doofus, I _**LOVE **_you that much."

Rachel grinned delightedly and would have replied but at that point both teams came out onto the field and the crowd was on it's feet cheering wildly, especially Quinn who yelled happily for both teams confusing anyone that didn't realise it was her two best friends Captaining the teams up there. As they sat back down Rachel turned to her with interest as she watched the teams take to the skies with ease.

"Who do you think is going to win this match, Brit or Santana?"

Quinn mulled over the question, it wasn't for the first time either, this match had always promised to be interesting and while she knew that neither of her friends would compromise themselves in a _competitive _way she did worry what would happen if either of them got injured. She knew if Rachel had decided to play she would have kept one eye on the brunette throughout any match she'd played against her. To make a decision based on the team rather than the Captain's she took them out of the equation.

"I think it's a tough one to call, not only because of the houses involved but because of the players themselves. The Slytherin team play more aggressively that's a certainty and they wont want another loss because it takes them out of the running for the Quidditch cup. But having said that Brittany hasn't lost a match yet and she has Miles as a seeker and that kid is _fast_, plus she has a new secret weapon."

Passing Rachel the binoculars she urged her to follow the route of her pointing finger and the brunette could just make out a new team member up in the air with a shock of bright red hair.

"That is the youngest Weasley, Minerva, daughter of Hermione and Ron. Now word has it that while most of Ginny's kids didn't really take to the sport, the later and unexpected addition to the Weasley family _has _done so, like I said before this match is going to be good and if that kid plays anywhere near as well as her Aunt then Brit's team will have the edge."

Quinn's eyes were bright with excitement as she took the binoculars back gratefully and immediately zoomed back onto the players in the air as the match started. Rachel briefly wondered if the poor Weasley girl had already had to put up with people comparing her to her Aunt and shook her head slightly, she was glad for once that Quinn was so shy as it meant that she might at least not hound the girl for an autograph.

The match was shaping up to be the match of the season so far and as per Quinn's prediction the Slytherin team were playing hard and fast using the natural aggression of sportsmanship to push the Hufflepuff defence relentlessly. In the tradition of the best defence being a good offence they kept it up and their goal scoring was growing rapidly.

In return the Hufflepuff team members refused to back down and managed to push back just as hard, Brittany and Sam in particular were nothing more than yellow blur's as they sped in between the other players scooping up the quaffle and racking up the score. Minerva Weasley was proving to be a fantastically accurate shot with the bludgers sending them with pinpoint accuracy towards the Slytherin chasers whenever she got hold of one, Finn was an accurate and commendable twin to her.

Puck was a fantastic shot also and Quinn winced as she thought about how many players would be bruised after the game, there was not a single sign of the seekers and by this point the game was approaching it's fourth hour and the score was up there at 440 to Slytherin and 410 to Hufflepuff, if Slytherin did win then the high point score would help Brittany's team in the final standings.

There was a roar of applause as the seekers for both teams swept into view on the field, Miles was minimally in the lead but seemed distracted by something. Quinn frowned as she tried to get the viewfinder even closer in to the action, next to Miles the Slytherin seeker, whom she seemed to remember was called Thomas Blaze, was getting closer as well and as the blur of gold whizzed through the stands the crowd ducked as one as the seekers barely cleared the spectators heads in their pursuit of it.

Up in the air Brittany had just slammed in another goal and was swinging past Sam for a high five as they went to head back into the fray. That was when things went just a bit hinky (she was still sure it wasn't a word but it wasn't like there was such a thing as the vocabulary police, and if there was they would have arrested Santana a long time ago) starting with Weasley's well timed bludger hit.

As Sam turned to sweep after the quaffle the redhead smacked the bludger and with her usual unerring accuracy it managed to smack straight into Santana and send her off course, this in turn enabled Sam to grab the quaffle. Puck seeing his captain lose the quaffle scowled hard and batted a bludger straight at Weasley, like any good Quidditch player she was trained to take a hit but at the time it impacted her she had one hand off the broom and up adjusting her goggles.

Quinn winced at the inevitable outcome of that act as the redhead fell from her broom half conscious, putting down the binoculars she whipped out her wand to get ready to halt the deadly plummet but found she didn't need to Miles, the Hufflepuff seeker literally had had her fingertips on the snitch but yelled out and pulled off from the pursuit, speeding towards the falling player she managed to catch her and clumsily land the broom to gasps of amazement…which were swiftly followed by cheers as the Slytherin seeker held up the snitch triumphantly.

The crowd went wild, some with cheers and some with boos as they threw things towards the Hufflepuff player who had literally blown the game. Quinn winced and shook her head as she glanced at Rachel who looked ashen at the reminder of the fall that had almost killed Quinn. The blonde reached out and squeezed her hand comfortingly. With some difficulty they managed to make it out of the crowd and the blonde motioned that they were going to head towards the locker rooms, momentarily Rachel wondered if this was about locker room sex again but Quinn was quick to explain.

"I need to see how Brit is handling things, half the team will be wanting to string Miles up for that, it goes against player code to break off from the game like that, doesn't matter why, the fact is Weasley would have been fine with so many students and Professors watching."

Understanding the situation better now Rachel echoed Quinn's wince of understanding. She knew Brittany wouldn't tear into the girl but she also knew that the Hufflepuff Captain was going to have to walk a seriously fine tightrope on this one, as they approached the locker room they could hear the voices and pushed the door open.

Brittany was stood between two groups of players, on one side there was Miles looking guilty as hell with a small cut on her cheek where someone had obviously slugged her, beside her sat Weasley with her hand resting subtly on the small of the seekers back. Noting this Rachel raised a mental eyebrow, Sam was also there with Finn, the other players were stood in front of Brittany yelling angrily. Quinn took a breath and a step forward to help her fellow Captain out but found she didn't need to.

"Enough! I'm the Captain here and I'll deal with this okay? The rest of you go and get changed now, it was a good game from EVERYONE am I clear, I don't expect to hear about any altercations as a result of this match and if there are then you're off the team!"

They looked at her for a moment wondering if she was serious and deciding that yes, she was in fact deadly serious, at which point they scrambled off towards the showers. After checking everyone was okay Sam and Finn also walked off and Quinn smiled slightly, romantic wise he may have been a dud but Finn was a good guy…he was just no Rachel Berry. Once the room was empty of everyone but the Captain and the two players Brittany smiled tiredly over at Quinn and Rachel.

"Thanks for the support, you may not have needed to do anything but it helped just having you there."

Her two friends nodded and Brittany looked back at the two younger girls sat on the bench, Miles was quietly letting the red head examine her bruise until she realised her Captain was looking at her.

"Sorry Cap, I screwed up."

Brittany sighed and sat down next to the two while Rachel and Quinn made a tactical withdrawal to wait for their friend outside, Santana was the first one to emerge from the locker rooms on the opposite side and although her team had deserved the win they had viciously fought for she didn't exactly look happy, she plonked down next to the two and Quinn clapped her on the back companionably.

"I know it wasn't the way you would have chosen to win S but congratulations anyway, I look forward to our next match, should be a hell of a lot more fun with three of us in the running now eh?"

The Slytherin nodded with a grin then sobered and frowned towards the Hufflepuff changing room before turning to Quinn, from long experience she knew that the Ravenclaw would have gone in to check on things and so she asked.

"How bad was it?"

Quinn held up a hand and wobbled it from side to side in a so, so motion.

"Someone had slugged Miles but Finn and Sam were helping Brit keep order, they're good guys I guess…I left Brit talking to her and came out here, it seemed under control."

Santana took a swig from her water bottle and after a long moment glanced sidelong at Quinn with a smirk.

"So…she banging the Weasley girl?"

Quinn smirked and shrugged.

"If she isn't yet I'll bet you the last Galleon I own that they will be by Christmas.

The Latina snorted.

"Like I'm gonna lose money by betting against a sure thing."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the two of them and huffed.

"We aren't in the locker room you know so locker room talk seems a bit inappropriate don't you think, besides which I think it was romantic, it may go against the team code but Miles obviously cares very much for her and did the only thing she could logically do."

Santana snorted into her water bottle.

"How the hell does throwing a very important game make any sense at all Berry?"

Rachel folded her arms and pinned the Latina with a very searching look, she let it go on for a few seconds before she spoke slowly but deliberately.

"Tell me Santana, if your team and Brittany's make it to the cup final and end up in a match as furious as this one was would you feel the same in Miles's shoes? If Brittany took a hit like that would you trust that someone in the crowd or on the faculty would act fast enough or would you do it yourself?"

Santana narrowed her eyes and took several more sips before formulating a reply that wasn't peppered with enough profanity to give the little Gryffindor a heart attack, when she did speak she directed it to Quinn.

"She doesn't fight fair does she?"

Quinn laughed lightly and shook her head as she pulled Rachel in closer with one arm.

"Not at all, I've already resigned myself to not winning any arguments with her."

Rachel smiled beatifically and graced Quinn with a gentle kiss for the correct answer, she also didn't need Santana's answer, they all knew that in the same position they would have seen the Latin throw the game off, just as Brittany would have done for her. Santana shrugged good naturedly and commented.

"I hope Miles stays off the radar for a while, poor kid may very well have to suffer for love."

Quinn nodded in agreement and as one they turned as the locker room door opened and Brittany walked out with the two younger girls. After another brief talk with them she hugged Miles then pointed for them to take the back way to the dormitories. As the two younger girls walked away Santana noticed the redhead take the taller girls hand and nudged Quinn with a smirk, they both sniggered and Rachel rolled her eyes grateful when Brittany approached them. The Hufflepuff leaned down to kiss Santana languidly till Quinn cleared her throat to remind them they were there. Brit blushed and apologised.

"Sorry I was so long, I had to decide what to do about Miles, she's a good kid and she acted correctly for a human being but incorrectly for a Quidditch player, I banned her from the next game but that's all I'm going to do, anymore and I would feel like a hypocrite."

She smiled and the other three nodded in agreement, as one they stood and headed back towards the school, Quinn yawned and then grinned happily.

"I know it makes things more challenging but I'm glad it's a three way run for the cup, kinda feel's right don't you think?"

After a moments thought Santana and Brittany nodded their agreement accompanied by huge grins. When Rachel didn't agree with them all three Quidditch players turned to look at her questioningly and she folded her arms and huffed.

"Well _personally _speaking I'm worried for my health! Do you know how may times I've felt my heartbeat in my mouth when you lot have been up there, with all three of you competing for the cup I may need a transplant by the end of it."

Quinn just leaned over and pulling her close whispered something into her ear that made the little Gryffindor's jaw drop and her eyes widen, when the blonde pulled back with a smirk the brunette cleared her throat and squeaked.

"Well, I should also add I think it will be great, and now if you'll excuse us I have just remembered some studying I really need us to go and attend to!"

Brittany raised an eyebrow as Rachel all but ran off dragging a giggling Quinn Fabray behind her.

"What on earth do you think Quinn said to her?"

Santana smirked.

"I don't know but if it get's that sort of reaction I'm damn well going to find out!"

_Another chapter down and I decided to add that little twist in so although Hufflepuff lost it wasn't because they were the weaker team, in case you haven't guessed when I took the sorting hat quiz I did indeed get sorted into Hufflepuff which is why I am perhaps showcasing them somewhat. Hopefully this chapter satisfied all you Brittana fans out there? Next chapter Quinn and Rachel have a serious talk and we find out what Rachel's ambitions are. _

_I apologise for the inclusion of original characters, I try to keep it minimal as I am aware you guys are here to read Faberry lol, hopefully you will forgive me for the little parts I do allow myself to indulge in! now however it's time for bed and to plan out the next chapter, for those of you anxious…Quinn's reckoning day with her parents is indeed coming up! Thanks for reading and reviewing ya'll, much love at ya! _


	16. Chapter 16

A week or so after the big match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin things had calmed down nicely, Brittany had had to pull Miles out of two fights and Weasley out of one but in an unspoken pact the inner circle had taken to looking out for the younger girls. Consequently the altercations between the two young Hufflepuff's and the rest of the team dwindled down to nothing, especially after Brit had carried through on her threat and booted one of their chasers off the team altogether.

Rachel sighed dreamily as she looked over at Miles and Weasley curled up together in a corner of the library giggling and occasionally stealing a kiss. Santana who was watching the little Gryffindor smirked and elbowed Brittany who was sat next to her. When the blonde looked at her she motioned with her eyes towards Rachel. As if she could sense them looking at her the brunette sat up and glared defensively back.

"What? I just happen to think it's sweet…that's all!"

Santana laughed and then shook her head before checking her watch.

"Where's Q anyway, she get bored with you already?

Huffing irritably Rachel muttered something and looked back down at her half finished essay, it wasn't due for a week but she couldn't leave it that long, once something was assigned she liked to get it out of the way but there was a little problem with the formula for the potion she was writing up and she needed Quinn, who wasn't there!

"No, of course not she just…well she's spending a lot of time working on something privately, she wont share what is it with me and I cant see it till she's finished."

Trailing off with a distinctly sorry for herself pout she slumped down in her seat and crossed her arms, Brittany frowned.

"Wonder what it is, Q normally likes input for her ideas…weird."

Rachel looked worried now, chewing on her lower lip as she half sat then slumped again, only to sit up yet again, this time uncertainly drumming her fingers on the desktop. The Latina looked up with a scowl.

"Seriously Berry! Either go and find her or sit down and finish your work because you are driving me up the wall!"

Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry if my concern is disturbing your perfect world Lopez, I'm worried because we are due to break up for the Christmas holiday's in just over two weeks, and that makes me think she might be trying to think of way's to not go home which in turn makes me feel sick with worry!"

Instantly the Slytherin felt bad and her expression softened as she reached across to Rachel and very, very briefly squeezed her hand before pulling back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you even more worried…why don't you just go upstairs, she's bound to be holed up in her room working on whatever this is. She wont mind you going up there and you know it, plus she get's fixated sometimes and cant see the woods for the trees, remember the whole Arithmancy mess?"

Sitting straighter suddenly Rachel smiled softly and with a decisive nod packed her stuff into her bag neatly, looking back down to her work Santana assumed that would be that so was taken off guard when Rachel hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek before disappearing. Looking sideways towards her girlfriend she growled.

"You better not be laughing at me Brittany Pierce!"

The Hufflepuff shook her head even as her shoulders trembled with the contained mirth, with a groan Santana let her forehead fall to the table top with a dull thump, how many more hits could her reputation _take_?

Outside the closed door of Quinn's room Rachel took a deep breath and knocked, there was a clatter from inside as something fell over followed by a curse.

"Quinn, honey it's Rachel are you okay in there?"

Another few seconds went by without reply then the door was wrenched open just as Rachel went to knock a second time. As a consequence she ended up knocking on Quinn's forehead, the blonde yelped.

"Ouch! Geez Rachel I was just getting a robe on!"

Frowning suspiciously the brunette peered into the room.

"It's early evening Quinn, why do you need to grab a robe, are you not sleeping again, are you ill?"

Quinn ducked the hand that was headed to her forehead to check for a fever, sighing she pulled Rachel inside and then closed the door.

"No I'm not ill…I've just been um…practicing."

Rachel's eyebrows rose in shock and Quinn wondered why for a moment before she remembered the awkward conversation they had had one night when Rachel had discovered the books Santana had loaned her. At that she held both hands out palms facing her girlfriend and rushed to reassure her.

"No! uh nonononono, not that sort of um…practice, this was for McGonagall."

If at all possible Rachel's eyebrows rose even higher and Quinn was starting to worry they would disappear into the girls hairline altogether, swallowing she physically face palmed and tried again.

"Again, not like…uh well not in any way you're thinking, I meant it's for her transfiguration class, she has been giving me extra evening lessons because um well…she thinks I have the skill to become an Animagus."

The blonde trailed off wondering how Rachel would react to that, after all Animagus witches and wizards were rare and also not entirely trusted amongst the magic population. Rachel however grinned in delight and wrapped her arms round Quinn's waist with a little excited squeal.

"Quinn that's fantastic news! It takes great skill to be an Animagus, I'm so proud of you, you have to tell me everything, have you found your form yet, and if so have you changed into it?"

The blonde grinned widely now, she should have known her girlfriend would be over the moon about this, she just wasn't sure about everyone else, she sat down on the edge of the bed with Rachel to explain her progress.

"Yes I have found my form…and I've managed to change once, it hurt a little at first but apparently that's normal as my human side will instinctively fight the change until I get the two halves to sort of…marry each other if that makes sense? Once I do that I should be able to do it at will."

Rachel nodded along, she had of course read everything there was to know about Animagus but as hard as she tried it wasn't something that came easy to her and she knew in her own mind that she couldn't and wouldn't be one but she was proud of Quinn and automatically her mind flew to what the blonde may assume as her animal form.

"So…every night this week that's what you have been doing, trying to meld your animal form with your human psyche?"

The Ravenclaw nodded at the way her girlfriend worded it.

"Yep, that's exactly it, but the whole meditation thing escapes me, I try but I'm not very good at putting everything aside…whenever I try to empty my mind and get comfortable with my animal form it insists on thinking about Quidditch, or um…well you know."

As the blonde trailed off in a blush Rachel frowned.

"Um, I don't know what you mean Quinn?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and then leaning towards her bedside picked up the book on women pleasing women and held it up for a moment, putting it back down when Rachel's flush mirrored hers.

"Oh…well then, I see the problem, that would certainly clutter the mind and work against you relaxing, although confidentially you aren't the only one who keeps thinking about that."

They both smirked and then Rachel sobered and clearing her throat scooted closer to Quinn and let out a deep breath.

"May I suggest another way to relax your mind?"

Quinn felt one eyebrow quirk suggestively but at her girlfriends eye roll she smiled softly and nodded.

"If you have any suggestions then please, go ahead and make them, I really would love to have this nailed down so I can wow McGonagall off of her feet at the next training session."

Rachel patted Quinn's knee and thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well, I think the problem with you may be your mind is always active so you actually _cant _empty it, you can quell the usual everyday thoughts but as soon as you do, the thing or things you feel most passionately about suddenly make their way to the forefront of your mind, instead I would suggest you create a particular thought within yourself, similar to the way you cast a patronus almost."

Quinn nodded thoughtfully at that and idly stroked Rachel's thigh as she considered how to formulate a particular thought that would work and at the same time not be distracting enough to keep her from doing what she had to, after a moment she looked sideways at her girlfriend sheepishly.

"I don't suppose you have any suggestions on what thought do you?"

At the feigned air of indifference the brunette laughed and rested her forehead on Quinn's shoulder.

"As it so happens I might just know of a way to get in touch with a thought that could help you…if it were me, I would think of a place that was important to me, perhaps our tree by the lake. It's a nice evening in late summer, warm enough to not need a coat and you're sat under the tree watching the sunset, it's just you and the lake, very peaceful and you can feel your muscles unwinding. As you sit there watching the setting sun's reflection in the still surface of the lake water you look up…and at the waters edge is your Animagus, now all you need to do is embrace it."

Rachel smiled happily and shrugged before sitting upright again and leaning in for a quick kiss.

"At least that is how I think I would like to embrace mine, if I was patient enough to have one that is."

Quinn nodded thoughtfully and something in her head took notice of the idea, feeling it over and over, moulding it slightly and eventually she smiled.

"I think you just might have it Rach, but I'd need to practice to make sure."

The Gryffindor stood immediately and brushed her skirt down with a smile.

"I'll get out of your hair then but I miss you in the evenings so don't spend all your time on this okay, someone needs to help me and Brittany keep Santana is order, you know how she can get sometimes, her new targets of cynicism are Miles and Weasley."

Quinn just laughed softly.

"I'm surprised you're shocked, you know she mocks what she likes and I think watching those two be so in love with each other is privately her own little soap opera, I don't want to practice anymore tonight so why don't I put some sweats on and come down with you, we can drag them out of the library and all four of us can go snuggle in front of the fire in one of our common rooms."

Rachel smiled happily.

"That sounds like an excellent plan sweetheart, besides which any opportunity to spend time with you is not something I plan to turn down."

After a quick change into sweat pants and a hoody the blonde took Rachel's hand and the two of them headed down towards the library chatting about Christmas break, Quinn had managed to get herself to relax a bit about it, her father while still strict seemed to mellow just that little bit over the festive season, and on top of that it was her first Christmas with her girlfriend and she was determined to let nothing ruin it.

"Hey Rach, I was thinking about Christmas break and was wondering if maybe you me and maybe Brit and Santana could have our own Christmas celebrations before we go our separate ways, ya know just exchange gifts and share a meal?"

She bit her lip and waited for Rachel's reply, she was nervous as hell because she really had grown fond of the idea, she knew she couldn't open her gifts from her friends in front of her family in case any of them got her something magical.

The brunette looked over at Quinn and smiled softly, the same idea had occurred to her and she was relieved that great minds did indeed think alike. Pretending to think she hummed for a moment then nodded.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, if we can work out where to have it with a little privacy that is, the last thing we need is half the school watching, I think you should leave the planning of it to me and Brittany, between us we can come up with something magical."

The blonde laughed softly as they made their way into the library where Santana and Brittany were watching in awe at the two young Hufflepuff's kissing on the window seat, so much so they didn't even notice their friends enter until Quinn cleared her throat.

"You know that's kind of pervy right S? I mean you're watching people kiss that's supposed to be like a private thing."

The Latina waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh hush, this is seriously interesting, they haven't broken for air in like fifteen minutes, we're placing bet's on whether or not they'll stop before Finn loses it."

Santana motioned to another table where Puck was trying not to leer while Lauren glared at him pointedly, Sam was blushing fire engine red and concentrating very obviously on his work while Finn was gaping and fidgeting awkwardly in his seat. Rachel grimaced.

"Santana Lopez that does not make this better, in fact if anything it makes it worse!"

The Slytherin snorted and broke off her observations for a moment to roll her eyes at the Gryffindor's indignation.

"Not everyone is as uptight as you Berry, some people can relax into the moment and enjoy their selves."

Rachel glared back angrily and turned to prompt Quinn to refute the comment, surprised the blonde hadn't already leapt to her defence as was the norm, it soon became obvious as she took in her girlfriends slack jawed expression. Ignoring Rachel totally Quinn turned to Santana.

"She just put her hand on her boob!…in the Library!"

At the appalled expression on the Ravenclaw's face Santana broke the moment and bellowed out a laugh. It caused the two younger girls to jerk apart and promptly fall over themselves as they tried to make a hasty but dignified exit, right about the same time there was a crash as Finn's chair hit the floor and he bolted from the room, Santana held out her hand and with a sigh Brittany placed a galleon into it.

"Thank you Brits, you can actually thank Fabray for that…if she hadn't been so shocked at someone defiling her precious library it might not have played out that way."

Brittany patted Quinn's arm in sympathy and the Ravenclaw shook her head again, still in mild shock.

"But…the library? I mean…just no!"

Quinn flushed as the others chuckled at her embarrassment and Santana clapped Rachel on the back.

"Looks like you aren't going to be getting laid in the library then Berry, sucks to be you."

Rachel narrowed her eyes and with an imperious flick of her hair turned back to her distraught girlfriend.

"It's fine baby, they didn't actually have sex in here, I don't think anyone has so don't worry about it okay?"

The blondes shoulders relaxed as some of the stress left her body, Santana left it for a couple of beats before muttering just loudly enough for Quinn to hear.

"Well _someone _has, me and Brittany for one, if I were you I wouldn't sit on the window seat closest to the stacks that house the restricted texts."

Quinn let her head thump down on the table and Brittany lightly slapped Santana's shoulder in mild castigation. Rachel sighed and wondered why she'd thought an evening with Santana around would be relaxing, rubbing her temples she decided to change those plans and nudged her girlfriend gently.

"Come on let's leave Brittany to deal with her deviant girlfriend and get some fresh air, it's crisp out tonight but not freezing, plus I love the smell of Autumn."

Sitting back up fully Quinn smiled her dopey 'I love Rachel Berry' smile and nodded happily, standing she reached for her girlfriends hand and they started to walk off, Santana had tuned them out a while ago and was distracting Brittany who managed to wave a goodbye before succumbing to the Latina's insistent kisses.

After a brief stop to grab coats and gloves etc the two girls made their way outside and started their walk of the grounds, they usually started by the main gates and went completely round the perimeter, with of course a stop at the old oak tree, Quinn attempted to blow rings with her breath in the cold air while Rachel looked on giggling, although there was snow on the bench near their tree a quick spell took care of it and soon they were sat happily with their arms wrapped round each other.

"Rach, can I ask you a question…it seems odd but I mean, when we all talk about our lives in the future you don't say much. Brit knows she wants to do work similar to your Dad's, Santana is planning to kick some major ass as an Auror and I'm…well I have possibilities and maybe Quidditch is one of them but, what do _you _want to do?"

The brunette played with Quinn's gloved fingers as she contemplated how to answer, the truth was compared to their big dreams hers was rather small, enough so she felt almost ashamed to admit it. After another silent nudge from the Quidditch Captain Rachel smiled slightly and nudged back before speaking.

"I suppose that it hasn't been until recently that I really admitted to myself what I really wanted to do, I mean you three all have these amazing dreams, Santana making the magical world safe, which pardon me just seems like an oxymoron, Brit out there helping to preserve and look after the magical creatures in the world…and you, you're going to light up the Quidditch world, kids will want to grow up and be like you and that is no bad thing because if more people were like you the world would be so much better."

She paused for breath and Quinn simply leaned in and kissed her girlfriends temple knowing she wasn't done yet.

"In comparison my dream is a little shallow but…I want to be a writer, I mean I _do _write now of course, but I want to publish something, I want to help people in a _different _way, does that make any sense at all to you or do I just sound like a rambling imbecile?"

Quinn smiled gently and shook her head.

"No you don't sound like an imbecile, and yes I do understand. When things would get…bad at home and I was stuck far away from my friends, the one thing that helped me was book's. I know it sounds stupid and unless you've ever needed the safety of a different world to retreat into maybe it's a little pathetic too. But Rachel all I can say is that if you want to do that I'm one hundred percent behind you, I know you can do it and do it amazingly well, you have a fantastic way with words and an unerring ability to find the good in the bad, if anyone can create a story for people to immerse themselves into it would be you."

Rachel ducked her head as for a change she was the one blushing during one of their conversations, after a moment she cleared her throat.

"You know for a Quidditch player, you aren't too bad with words yourself Captain."

The Ravenclaw rolled her eyes.

"That dumb jock stereotype is just that a stereotype…for the most part anyway, Santana sure isn't dumb, nor is Brittany…though maybe the stereotype rings true for Finn, and possibly Sam…nice guy's but sometimes a little vacant. So less of the meathead jokes!"

Rachel held her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay I surrender."

With a contented sigh the Gryffindor snuggled closer to her girlfriend and they watched the sun start to disappear, Quinn stifled a yawn and Rachel smirked.

"Although…for a meathead dumb jock you should really have much more stamina, I'm almost disappointed."

With a squeal she sat up abruptly as Quinn started tickling her sides mercilessly, luckily it was fairly quiet at the moment otherwise their little play fight may have attracted quite a bit of attention. Eventually crying uncle Rachel pouted and let Quinn hold her close again, the blonde let out a contented sigh.

"I'm so relaxed right now, is there any way we can just stay in this moment for a few more hours?"

Sighing with agreement Rachel snuggled closer, just as Quinn was beginning to think she might drift off regardless of the slight chill in the air the brunette shot upright.

"Quinn, you should try it now!"

Trying to wrestle her heart back down into her chest and calm her breathing at the abrupt exclamation the blonde waited a moment until she was sure she could speak without squeaking.

"Rach, firstly you scared the sh…uh bejesus out of me, and secondly what exactly do you think I should try now?"

Bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly the little Gryffindor's grin grew wider and she lay her hands on Quinn's shoulders.

"This is your quiet place, your thinking place and you're relaxed now so why don't you try to transform, I'm here to pick up your clothes and watch out for you!"

Fighting the urge to inform her girlfriend that she _had _been relaxed…right up until her little outburst, the blonde gave it some serious thought, brows drawing together as the idea rolled around and around in her brain.

"You might have a point, I mean if it doesn't work it doesn't work but…if it does then you're right I will have found the place and the memory I need to hold onto to make the transition."

Looking around to check they didn't have an audience she blew out a breath and turned to Rachel with a hint of uncertainty.

"Just um, would you mind maybe closing your eyes when I try, just because I wouldn't want to make a total buffoon of myself."

Nodding in agreement they sat together for a while holding hands until Quinn began to relax again, at that point Rachel pulled her hand away and after a quick kiss to her girlfriends temple she closed her eyes.

Quinn concentrated on her surroundings and closing her eyes recreated them, but with a warmer evening and just her, she pictured it as Rachel had suggested she do and with a small smile her minds eye watched the white fox walk towards the lake's edge, sitting down on her haunches she lapped at the still surface of the water.

After a while of adjusting to and feeling the Fox's presence Quinn watched it walk towards her knowing that it was almost time, to embrace her Animagus, to become what she could be. The Fox made it's way closer to her and with one agile leap landed on Quinn's lap, the two of them looked carefully at each other, assessing and getting to know one another.

The blonde breathed out and relaxed as the Fox reared back on it's hind legs and settled gentle forepaws down on her shoulders. It tilted it's head as if to say '_well, what are you waiting for?' _smiling back Quinn raised her arms and encircled them round the Fox's soft fur, as they embraced the blonde felt it, she wasn't _looking _at the Fox anymore she _was _the Fox!

Turning round she felt the agility in her new body and turned round to snip playfully at her own tail, she looked over and saw Rachel still sitting patiently with her hands in her pockets and her eyes dutifully closed. Raising her Fox nose she sniffed delicately and revelled in the enhanced aroma of her girlfriend. She could smell the mints she'd been eating earlier, the vanilla body cream she used and winter spice scented shampoo.

If a fox could grin then Quinn was sure that was what she was doing. She took one last look at the pile of clothes she'd been wearing earlier and trotting over to Rachel reared up and lay her front paws on the brunette's knees. Starting slightly Rachel opened her eyes then did a double take. For a wild moment her gaze swung between the clothes and the Fox, back again, and then back again before she found her voice.

"Q…Quinn is that you?"

Letting out a little yip of confirmation she sat back on her haunches and lifting one paw pointed it clumsily towards the clothes before setting it back down and letting her head drop down in a half nod.

Rachel smiled widely and leaning down buried her nose in Quinn's fur as she breathed in, the blonde whined happily and let her snout rest on her girlfriends shoulder.

"I should have known it would be you! Who else would be here in this weather…and it figures you'd still be cute as hell even in animal form, which if I'm correct is that of an arctic fox?"

The little Gryffindor smiled and ruffled Quinn's thick white fur affectionately, speaking only little above a whisper the Fox used her enhanced hearing in her new form and it was clear as day.

"You _did it _Quinn, I knew you could, you can do anything you put your mind to and don't ever doubt that."

In human form she would have kissed Rachel at that point, she still did in Fox form it was just a bit more…licky than normal and the brunette pulled a face.

"Ugh no offence Quinn but I prefer your human kisses I think!"

Another half nod in agreement and then something caught her attention, turning from Rachel who was still speaking she found herself concentrating on the far away sound wondering _why _it had caught her attention.

Blocking out the surrounding noise she flexed her ears until they picked up the sounds, they were vaguely familiar, not someone from the inner circle but the tones tickled the back of her memory. Tilting her head she discerned that there were several voices, only two felt right, one was pained the other desperate and whatever the reason Quinn knew two people she could recognise as friends were in trouble, with a growl she shot off.

Rachel didn't know what was going on, one minute ago she'd been sat with a very happy and Fox like Quinn, the next thing she knew the white Fox had pulled away and tilted it's head as though listening for something. Before Rachel could ask why Quinn shot off and Rachel sat frozen for a moment then remembered she was meant to be watching out for her girlfriend in animal form and biting down a curse grabbed up the bundle of clothes and ran off after her.

Letting her ears lead her towards the noise she caught the smell of the oil used to keep Quidditch leather's supple and a sandalwood type aroma. She followed both the scent and the voices until she found herself streaking down the passageway at the rear of the classrooms. It was virtually deserted this time of year given it's rather open structure. At the end closest to the entrance to the castle there was a scuffle going on.

She recognised Miles trying to hold her own against three other Quidditch players from the Hufflepuff team, the Weasley girl was outside of the circle and being held back by a Ravenclaw that Quinn instantly realised was dating the other Hufflepuff beater, the name of whom slipped her mind at that moment.

Darting between the legs of the students Quinn howled angrily which got _all _of their attention and she moved to stand in front of Miles snarling and spreading her legs ready to leap at the assailants. They all faltered in their steps and one of them snarled at the tall stick thin girl with the black hair.

"You get lucky this time Miles! Next time you wont have some freaky ass dog around to step in."

His macho attitude soon shattered when the 'freaky ass dog' snapped at his ankle, leaping back with a suspiciously high pitched squeal towards his friends. He took off abruptly and with the ring leader gone the rest scattered, Minerva moved to Miles side and checked her face immediately as she scrabbled for a tissue to staunch the flow of blood from her nose.

Quinn knew she couldn't ask if they were alright in her Animagus form so she simply shifted back to the one she needed and moved forward. For obvious reasons she hated bullying in any form and the fact that those cowards must have obviously followed the girls and waited for a time to get them alone four on two was despicable. She walked forward and lay a gentle now human again hand on the seekers shoulder.

"Miles. are you okay?"

Switching her gaze from the redhead at her side to the concerned voice in front of her Miles tried to shake off the wobbly feeling as she spoke.

"Yeah it's just a…OH!"

She diverted her eyes and Quinn frowned thinking she must be more hurt than before, either that or she was trying to tough it out and had jarred something. So she moved forward to help, surprised when Miles moved back. Quinn turned to Minerva who was just as red faced and also averting her gaze.

"You two are starting to worry me, if you're not okay then just tell me and we can sort this out, do you need medical attention?"

Miles waved her free hand vaguely towards where she heard the Ravenclaw Captain's voice coming from.

"You um….you're kinda…"

She trailed off in a muffled squeak and opened her mouth to ask again what was wrong when Rachel's indignant squawk sounded from behind her.

"Quinn Fabray! Why are you talking to those girls naked!"

Hazel eyes widening in trepidation she was almost scared to look down at herself, in fact she got as far as her shoulders before realising that she _was _in fact bare ass naked! With a yelp she sprinted back over to hide behind Rachel and struggle into her clothes while the smaller Gryffindor did her best to conceal her.

"I'm sorry about her, Animagus practice and she obviously hasn't integrated the clothes into the change yet, early days and all that…goodness me Miles your nose is bleeding quite badly, what happened."

Quinn's head popped out of her jumper and she rolled her eyes at Rachel while slipping her boots on.

"If you had given me half a chance to explain I would have! There was a bunch of players giving them hassle for the match, I heard it because of the big ears and though I didn't know who it was I knew I had to go help them."

Now suitably attired the Ravenclaw went over and being more used to injuries motioned for Minerva to let her take a look, the redhead moved back and stood beside Rachel while Quinn manoeuvred the seeker to sit on the low wall. She removed the tissue before pulling out her wand and using the Episkey spell fixed the small break.

"There, that should help, the bleeding should start to stop in a few seconds."

Rachel lay a comforting hand on Minerva's shoulder and spoke quietly hoping to calm the girls shivers down a bit.

"What happened here anyway, I thought Brittany told you both not to wander too far away."

The redhead sighed and nodded forlornly as she ran a hand through her hair.

"She did but we'd been cooped up inside for the last few days and just needed to get out and get some fresh air, it's been a while since we got any alone time…uh you know."

Rachel bit her cheek to keep in the smile that wanted to blossom as she watched the girls cheeks turn as red as her hair.

"I _do _know and you're right it is frustrating, but you were lucky this time, those bullies looked like they weren't intending to stop anytime soon, you know we're going to have to let Brittany know right?"

"No!"

That outburst came from Miles who pulled herself back up and went over to Minerva leaning on her whilst trying to appear like she didn't have to.

"I mean…_I _need to handle this, I don't need someone to fight my battles for me, besides which I'd rather they go after me than Min and if we tell Brittany she'll punish them which could only make things worse."

Quinn swallowed slightly not wanting to admit to herself how much that sounded like her, and the way she rationalised how her parents were, and how her father treated her, _Don't speak up you'll make it worse_! Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rachel glance at her and was glad the brunette spoke up as her own throat seemed closed up at that moment.

"I understand you feel the need to handle it yourself Miles…but the one thing you should know about bullies is that no matter their age if they know they can get away with it once then they will continue to do it. If these idiots know you're going to keep quiet then chances are they may move on to other victims…and I _know _you don't want that."

Sighing slightly Miles ran her hand through her short black hair and looked to Min who was quite obviously in agreement with Rachel and then she glanced at Quinn with a tentative half smile.

"Your girlfriend doesn't fight fair does she?"

It was the second time someone had said that and yet again Quinn smiled at the words and shrugged good naturedly.

"People who use common sense as an argument are rarely fair, look let me talk to Brittany and then I'm sure she'll want to talk to you two before she does anything, you know how scrupulously fair she is."

The two young Hufflepuff's nodded in agreement at that statement and Miles cleaned up the last of the blood from her nose and dutifully sat patiently while Min cleaned her face off the last of the bloodstains with water from her bottle.

Rachel glanced at Quinn and made her 'aw cute' face, Quinn attempted to roll her eyes but she had to admit, it _did _make a sweet scene. Once the cleanup was done to the point where they wouldn't get stared at on their way in they started back towards the Hufflepuff common room hoping to catch Brittany there and thus avoid the possibly very disturbing chances of walking in on their best friends _doing it, _so far she'd managed to avoid it and really hoped to keep it that way!

Rachel shook her head at the two and sighed.

"Might I suggest that next time there is the possibility of finding yourselves in that sort of situation that you merely run instead of fighting against ridiculous odds?"

Miles rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"I'll take it under advisement, kinda cant help it though."

The brunette sighed and then mumbled under her breath about stubborn Quidditch players, with a last imploring look at the redhead for some backup, Min smiled guiltily.

"I'm afraid stubborn idiocy runs in my family."

Quinn laughed at Rachel's exasperated sigh and linked her arms with her girlfriend consolingly.

"Hey don't pout, just accept that you cant win all fights with common sense, most of them yes…but not _all_."

Huffing again Rachel resisted the urge to stomp her foot and steered Quinn towards the doors.

"Then can I at _least _suggest that the next time you fight thugs like that you hit them where it hurts, a good knee to the crown jewels and they wont be getting up any time soon."

Quinn winced in memory and nodded.

"Don't _remind _me, I never felt pain like that before."

The other three stopped and looked at with expressions that ranged from confused, before heading over to puzzled and then plain shocked, looking back the blonde realised what she had said and her eyes widened comically as she blustered.

"We should find Brittany!"

So saying she set off at a sprint, as the two younger Hufflepuff girls looked at Rachel, she shrugged back and half smiled.

"Don't ask me, I just love her, I cant explain her!"

_Phew another chapter done and posted! As you may have guessed I am using incidents like the ones with Miles and the bullies to get Quinn to see things from another perspective in regards to her relationship with her parents, enough nudges in the right direction and she will eventually take off running lol. Next chapter the girls get their own Christmas celebration and then the dreaded New Year's scene (Dreaded for me not them, they will have a whale of a time I'm sure!) _

_As always you guys rule and make my day, carry on reading and remember to make suggestions, you never know I may be able to find a way to integrate them, there should be about another nine chapters of this story I think, that should take them past their exams and into their jobs. There may be some one shots planned after that, and if there are any budding artists out there who have sketched anything around the story I'd love to hear from you! Love to ya'll! x_


	17. Chapter 17

Two days…that was all the time they had left before they broke up for Christmas and they all had to part company, some worried about this more than others. Rachel was going back to a family Christmas which seemingly included people her family had only smiled at once in the market! There were over a hundred people going to be present, part of her dreaded it and part of her couldn't wait to find out new things about her family

Santana was having a quiet family at home with her parents and her brother. She didn't see her older brother very often, he was already an Auror and worked all over the country so she was looking forward to being able to quiz him mercilessly about the work he did. And yet she also found it bittersweet, because of course she would have loved for Brittany to join her but the blonde was predictably busy with her own family.

Quinn simply dreaded it, not so much because of her father's temper, he had to date never lost his temper around Christmas time. In fact if anything he seemed to cheer up and mellow out, so even as a child the seasonal break had been one of her favourite holiday's. But she would miss her friends, more than she could ever admit, if Brittany found out she would cry, Santana would get embarrassed and have to do something the opposite of mushy like challenge her to an arm wrestle…and then there was Rachel.

Every time she thought about the little Gryffindor she felt her limbs relax at the same time as they itched to feel the smaller girl in her arms. It may have only been a few months for them but somehow Quinn just knew it was all she needed, well if she was honest it took one conversation to get her attention, one smile to hook her in, one date and she was done for, she belonged to Rachel Berry and she was more than okay with that. The fact she would have to make a very important decision soon regarding her love of Rachel versus her family ties was something she tried not to think too much about.

Currently she was lying on the floor of a small storage room they had found in the Astronomy tower, Brittany had come across the room and after asking Professor Murphy about it the short haired blonde had peered inside and confessed she didn't even know it was there. At Brittany's excited exclamation Reb had agreed that they could use it for whatever they wanted so long as it didn't get them, and subsequently _her _into trouble.

Which is why with two days to go before heading home she was lying breathless on the floor after having gotten into a wrestling match with Santana over whether the tree they had manhandled up there should have a Snitch or a star on top of it. The blonde had won, but only just and as she put the star on she smirked at the pouting Latina who looked back at her grumpily.

"You totally cheated Fabray, ref calls foul!"

Quinn smirked and levering herself up onto her elbows managed a shrug.

"Not my fault, you should talk to Brittany, after all _she's _the one who over shares your sex life with me, which by the way you will be getting my therapy bill for. I just happened to remember your weak spot and it's like uh…Colonel someone or other once said, know thy enemies weakness!"

"Colonel something or other? And besides that so does not excuse you biting my ear in the middle of a wrestling match, total foul and that's undisputed."

The blonde lay back down and tucked her folded hands under her head as she smirked up at the star twinkling merrily on the tree.

"Well then it's a shame that there wasn't a referee about isn't it? Hence no foul was called until after the score was finalised, sorry Lopez, you snooze you lose!"

There was a rustle of sound and Quinn looked up to see what was going on, she rolled her eyes as Santana enchanted the streamers to spell out 'Quinn sucks!" she snorted and lay back down.

"Real mature response there, sure you're doing okay or do you need me to call Brittany to come change you and settle you down for the night with a nice dummy?"

Santana growled.

"You are so gonna get it now Fabray!"

At the bottom of the stairs Brittany and Rachel heard Quinn's yelp followed by Santana's cackle, they looked at each other and sighed in stereo.

"Brittany do you ever feel like a childminder with these two?"

The Hufflepuff juggled the box of decorations carefully and sniggered.

"All the damn time, why do you think I'm so happy _you're _here now to help me out with the burden…any guesses as to whether they actually managed to decorate the tree before they started whatever silly fight they're currently engaged in?"

Rachel tilted her head as she readjusted the candlesticks she had piled in her arms and then nodded.

"I think so, they're too scared we would get mad with them."

Brittany's eyes twinkled with a mischief Rachel was unaware the blonde possessed.

"Hmm, then maybe we should let them think we're cross?"

Grinning at each other they headed up to the small room and surveyed the expected damage, on the plus side the over stuffed easy chairs and sofa they had found and put in there were still in their correct place, along with the faded and in places threadbare rug that Rachel had drug out from under the staircase in the Gryffindor common room. Also the tree was decorated nicely and the few decorations they had gathered together already were hung with care. On the minus side Quinn was lying on the floor wrapped tight with tinsel from head to foot, Santana was sat on the blondes chest with one hand clamped tightly over her mouth so she couldn't yell for help.

Rachel looked at the two of them and gave a world weary sigh as she set the candlesticks down on the table then jammed her hands on her hips to scowl disapprovingly.

"Lopez, would you _please _get the…goodness gracious off my girlfriend!"

Turning to glance over her shoulder at the Gryffindor Santana just smirked and studiously avoided Brittany's eyes as she knew the only thing she would see there would be disapproval and at that she'd cave.

"I'm just teaching Q that gloating should only be done by the professionals, it's a lesson I thought she'd learned but alas no…and Berry for the love of Dumbledore's beard would you please use proper curse words…goodness gracious? I mean _come on _Berry!"

Rachel huffed and glared as hard as she could, sadly it had no effect on the unrepentant Slytherin who just smirked down at Quinn.

"Admit it Q, you've dreamt of this right, being trussed up helpless underneath little old me?"

The struggling underneath the Latina became even more pronounced as did the muffled cursing and Santana watched in amazement as her friends cheeks turned suddenly purple with the amount of words she was trying to spit out, leaning down closer the Slytherin laughed.

"What's that Q, cant quite hear you, you're going to have to speak up!"

Quinn struggled harder and bucked up trying to dislodge Santana, needless to say her best friend loved it and pretended to swing a Stetson around her head as she yee hahed.

"Damn Berry never knew Q was this wild a ride!"

Quinn flushed such a dark red Rachel was worried she was bursting a blood vessel, but as the impact of Santana's words hit her she found her own cheeks heating up and flapped her jaw up and down ineffectually. One barked order had the Latina up and looking apologetic in a second.

"Enough…_now _Santana!"

Looking down the Slytherin surprisingly looked chastised and Brittany ignored her as she went to help Rachel unwind the tinsel from around Quinn, as soon as she struggled free with their help she launched herself towards Santana only to be stopped by Rachel's hand on her chest. She may have been little but the Gryffindor had a reserve of strength that still sometimes took Quinn by surprise and she relaxed when she realised who it was halting her movement.

"Honestly Quinn…we were only gone fifteen minutes? What on earth happened in that time to make the two of you squabble like teenagers again!"

Frowning moodily because she honestly thought that it wasn't _her _that needed telling off, the Ravenclaw collapsed into one of the easy chair's and shrugged.

"She lost a fight and so in typical Santana fashion she hit when my back was turned."

Over by the tree the Latina stirred, muttering something under her breath and Brittany clapped her hands together loudly gaining all their attention.

"Right you two! here's how the next couple of day's are going to go down, I suggest you listen carefully now because when I finish you _will _both agree and that will be the end of it. If you mess up after today both myself and Rachel will be withholding kisses or anything else from you!"

Two heads snapped up, Santana swallowed in real panic, if she didn't play her cards right it would be the week of Hell again, she couldn't stand that happening. On the sofa Quinn also looked panicked and glanced at Rachel, mutely asking her to refute Brittany's statement but the brunette simply raised a stern eyebrow and nodded.

"You heard her, from now on, there is to be no more back biting, no brawls, no yelling and absolutely no inappropriate remarks or swearing, if you agree then it will be business as normal, if not it's back to the single life until you see sense…now do we have an agreement?"

Quinn grumbled but stood up and headed over to Santana with her hand out, as the Latina shook it they couldn't help but smirk, just like two kids in trouble for fighting in class, they missed their girlfriends exasperated looks as they shook hands, Quinn frowned.

"Does this mean we're going to have to have actual conversations S?"

Santana blanched and nodded as they simultaneously disengaged their hands and stuffed them in their jeans pockets.

"Yeah…which is _so _not like us, much more of this shi…uh civility and we'll all be sat round the table and pouring tea as we take turns to be mother fuc…er mother."

Quinn's face broke into a grin.

"Not swearing is going to kill you, you know that right?"

The Latina grunted and the two of them set about taking the decorations out of the box and beginning to hang them as though nothing had happened, after a pause to consider the blondes question Santana nodded.

"Yeah, I actually think a little part of me _will _die inside at having my vocabulary stunted."

Rachel glanced to Brittany and with an exasperated motion she threw her hands up, the Hufflepuff sighed and pulled her friend into a hug.

"I know, I decided a long time ago to not even try and analyse those two and the way they act, at least we get some peace and quiet for now, and think of tomorrow night, no noisy common room, just us four in this little haven we've created with presents to open, a meal to eat and thanks to Miles a whole play list of festive songs and movies."

Rachel's frown melted into a smile and she watched as Quinn debated whether hanging fake icicles from every available surface was decorative or overkill, after a quick debate with Santana they decided it was decorative.

"I know, I cant wait to be honest with you, in fact I think I'm looking forward to it more than the family Christmas,, isn't that awful?"

Brittany shook her head.

"Not at all, after all we are our own little family…admittedly perhaps an unorthodox and dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless."

A thought occurred to the little brunette and she sat up to look between Brit and Quinn.

"Speaking of dysfunction what did you two end up doing about those idiots that attacked Miles and Weasley?"

Quinn looked up and over at Brittany before nodding for her to explain, the Hufflepuff sat back in the comfy sofa and stifled a yawn, it was growing dark and Santana lit the candles in the holders and set them around the room on the various surfaces.

"Well, they are no longer on the team and for now they sit segregated so everyone can see them for the bullies they are, after the Christmas holiday's I'll talk to them about their behaviour and make sure they know what they did was wrong, if so then they can rejoin the house properly with no more repercussions…if not they continue to be segregated."

Rachel nodded but frowned and chewed on her lip.

"Will that work do you think? I mean separation from one's peers can be quite damaging if it continues?"

Both blondes nodded and Quinn took up the narrative.

"It's the most passive aggressive way to handle it, and if after the holiday's they carry on with the same attitude, McGonagall has agreed they only get one more week to change their minds or they will be excluded from the school…in fact we had to fight to get them the chance they have, the big McG is taking a strict no tolerance policy on bullying, I think maybe she saw too much cruelty just before and during the war, doesn't want to chance it…to be honest I cant say I blame her."

Rachel and Santana took all that in, it was the first time they had both heard the full story and they were impressed with the stance being taken. The Latina nodded finally and hung the last sleigh bell's from the strings of tinsel bordering the room.

"Good, I cant stand that type of shit, the occasional practical joke is fine so long as no one get's hurt but to deliberately seek someone out like that…it's wrong, I don't care how pissed off they were that they lost the match."

Letting out a breath Quinn slumped into an easy chair and when Santana chose to perch on her lap instead of the spare chair she rolled her eyes indulgently.

"Anyway, enough of the doom and gloom it's getting close to Christmas kiddies and tomorrow we get to see what our fabulous gift choices were, and if we hate anything we have to pretend we like it, we all agree on that right?"

After a glance around the room four heads nodded in agreement and Quinn squirmed under the Latina pulling a face.

"Your butt is kinda bony S, you want to maybe sit in the other chair?"

Narrowing her eyebrows Santana suddenly became aware of Rachel and Brittany watching the exchange and sighing stood up before falling into the other easy chair.

"Fine but I'm pretty sure it's your _legs _that are bony, not my glorious ass."

That killed the last of the tension as they fell about laughing at the thought of Santanna Lopez's glorious ass, sniffing haughtily she flipped her hair over her shoulder and examined her freshly painted nails.

"Whatevs, you bitches is just jealous."

After another round of giggling one of them yawned, no one actually knew who but whomever it was started the inevitable chain reaction as everyone ended up yawning widely.

"Okay, time for bed, tomorrow is the last school day and although there are no assignments due, we need to feel rested because we still have to wrangle the other students in enough to get the dorms tidied up before we leave."

Santana groaned at Brittany's speech and let her head fall to the side and hit the arm of the chair.

"I hate being a prefect, it sucks…those two get to just slob around all day and enjoy the fact they have no stupid ass responsibilities."

Quinn grinned happily with a tired nod.

"Yep, I'm already packed, I cleaned out the team locker room last night and I spring cleaned the room, day of rest for this tired Ravenclaw tomorrow."

Rachel shattered her illusions by reminding her of something she had pointedly tried to forget.

"No, you have your meeting with McGonagall and the Ministry woman about registering as an Animagus remember?"

Groaning Quinn mirrored Santana's move of a few moments earlier and let her head fall to hit the chair's arm.

"I was trying not to think about that! I'm worried that in my panic I'll forget the clothes again, not an experience I plan to repeat believe me, especially not in front of the Headmistress and a ministry official."

Rachel couldn't quite hide the smirk, even the glare her girlfriend directed at her didn't quell it, in fact it caused the smirk to turn into giggles, Santana and Brittany who had found out about Quinn's Animagus the evening of Miles's attack also fought down their amusement.

"I'm sorry Foxy, I know it was embarrassing for you but from this perspective it was quite humorous, especially because you didn't see the way those poor girls were trying _so hard _not to look at you."

All pretence of a calm façade went at that as all three cracked up, even Quinn reluctantly let loose a smile.

"Well regardless of your amusement I don't really want to repeat it again."

Although she _did _like her new nickname, _Foxy_, it made her feel attractive, Rachel was good at doing that though and a part of her, a very tiny part was beginning to believe maybe she wasn't as plain as she'd thought.

"Just relax, you've been doing fine the past week, not _one _slip up, you can change back and forth in seconds, so keep your cool, show them what you can do and there wont be a problem, trust me, I wouldn't lie to you."

Smiling shyly Quinn ducked her head and with a grunt Santana pulled herself up from the chair and easily plucked Brittany up from the sofa.

"If you two are about to get lovey dovey then I'm taking my woman outta here so we can get our own Mack on instead of watching you two…after all someone told me recently it was pervy."

Smirking Santana left, Brittany just managing a wave as per usual and Quinn pulled herself up from the chair, then fell down onto the sofa next to Rachel.

"I cant believe we only have tomorrow then it's holiday's again, doesn't seem fair somehow, time's moving too fast…cant we just, slow it down a bit?"

Leaning into her girlfriend Rachel sighed sadly.

"I wish we could, I'm going to miss you like mad Quinn Fabray, it will feel like one of my arms is missing or something."

The Ravenclaw leaned in and kissed her girlfriends temple, then her eye's the tip of her nose and finally her mouth before pulling back.

"Sadly Tina is in tonight and apparently I kept her awake the other night as I was commentating on a battle that the biscuit skeletons were waging to take back the honeycomb from the sugar ghosts?"

Quinn looked puzzled and Rachel just nodded.

"Yeah it's a running theme in your mind Foxy, the rest of us have no idea what goes on up there but there's obviously a war being waged, maybe one day we will find out who wants the honeycomb for evil and who wants it for good."

The blonde snorted softly.

"I'd rather talk about nonsensical things than end up blurting out secrets like the one when Santana kissed me, which was so gross by the way."

Nodding as if that should be obvious the brunette stood up and helped Quinn stand.

"Come on let's go back to my room then, my room mate is staying over at the Slytherin dorm rooms for Puck's farewell drinks thing, and can I just say how _relieved _I am that we managed to wangle our way out of that disaster waiting to happen."

The blonde pulled a face and nodded in agreement.

"I may get my teenage rebel card taken away for this but I don't think I'm all that keen on alcohol, it makes people do stupid things and in the morning it's like there are hippogriff's doing the conga in your head while mer-people do back flips in your belly…in fact don't let me drink ever again okay!"

Rachel laughed as they locked the door to their little sanctuary and she led Quinn off towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Well then rest assured I shall keep you away from it, but for now it's bed time, I don't know about you but right now all I want to do is curl up with my gorgeous girlfriend and fall asleep in her arms."

Quinn frowned.

"Who is this woman, am I going to have to fight for your honour?"

Raising a brunette eyebrow Rachel glanced sidelong to her.

"Stow it Foxy unless you want to end up sleeping on the sofa or alone in your own bed."

Pouting the blonde allowed Rachel to drag her along without further comment, although it was perhaps one of the last nights they would spend together for a couple of weeks both of them were so tired with all the preparations for Christmas they did indeed just fall into bed eyes already half closed. Just before sleep claimed them Quinn adjusted their position so Rachel was in front of her for a change.

"My turn to be the big spoon."

Rachel sniggered at that and Quinn groaned knowing what was coming.

"Why Foxy I believe you just confessed to being a big spoon?"

There was a growl behind her and hands squeezed Rachel's hips as the blonde muttered through another wide yawn.

"Shut up and go to sleep…"

In direct contrast to the rest of the term, the day of their celebrations seemed to drag and drag, Rachel actually put forth the theory that some evil entity was making time go three times slower than it should be going.

It would have helped if there was actually work going on but there wasn't really, it was basically a day of winding down, making sure all the classrooms were cleaned up and that the ingredients with a short shelf life were safely disposed of so they didn't let off any gasses or explosions during the holiday.

The one bit of business for the day was Quinn's meeting to become a registered Animagus, taking Rachel's words from the night before to heart, she forced herself to relax and as the brunette predicted she passed the test with flying colours. McGonagall gave an honest to goodness grin when she watched Quinn sign her name in the registry and although she could very well be mistaken she thought she could detect a hint of pride in the headmistress's voice.

Quinn was now busy helping the faculty to sort out things for those students who would be staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holiday's, there weren't many of them thank God but the staff were doing their best to make sure the kids that were would at least feel part of something. Rachel had decided to help Quinn with this which the blonde thought was sweet, up until the point the brunette's urge for perfection became irritating.

"Quinn, no! for the tenth time you cant hang the stockings randomly, they should be in _house _order by alphabet _then _the _surnames _in alphabetical order! It should go Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw then Slytherin. At least then there will be blocks of colour as well, instead of the…hodge podge they are currently in!"

Rachel started taking down the stockings Quinn had placed up and the blonde found herself closing her eyes and counting slowly to ten, Santana's low chuckle sounded behind her, as Prefect's her and Brittany _had _to be there and arrange things as part of their duties. The Latina walked over and slung an arm casually around Quinn's shoulders.

"Wow, the house elf really is demanding isn't she, should bode well for you when she finally does decide to let you 'tap that' Q"

Turning to glare at her friend Quinn folded her arms.

"Maybe I don't _like _it that way."

Santana very carefully and also obviously ran her eyes from the blondes feet up to her hair then back down again before smirking.

"Nah, she's definitely going to top you, you're going to be the bitch in that relationship."

Quinn's jaw dropped with a mix of shock and anger, Rachel looked up with a frown as she only heard the word _Bitch_. As that was swearing which both of them had sworn (pardon the pun) _not _to do the brunette planted her hands on her hips and stalked towards them.

"What on earth are you both doing over here! I'm sure I just heard you swear Santana and that was against _the rules _we set up last night!"

The blonde smirked as Santana tried not to look panicked at the thought of being cut off from Brittany affection wise, however she was still Santana Lopez and if there was one thing that Santana Lopez never did it was show weakness. so with a sigh she rolled her eyes and removed her arm from Quinn's shoulders.

"Calm down Rachel, Q and I were just talking about sex, nothing crude…just the fact that you would so obviously be the top."

Quinn winced and waited for the inevitable indignant squawk, she didn't have long to wait.

"Brittany would you please come over here now before I _strangle _Santana!"

From her position at the desk where she was dividing up the donations into different piles Brittany groaned deeply and cricked her neck trying to fight off the inevitable headache.

"What happened now, S are you really winding her up again? I though that last night we came to an agreement about that?"

Throwing her hands up in disbelief Santana scowled.

"Okay this is a _total _over reaction, all because of one swear word, which technically I would like to remind you, is _not _a swear word at all but the correct term for a female dog!"

Brit rubbed her temples and glanced at Quinn.

"Q, please just tell me what happened so we could move past this, we still have to get these gifts wrapped up and under the tree."

Fidgeting from foot to foot Quinn looked awkwardly at Rachel and let out a long breath before mumbling her way around the words.

"Well um…S was just saying that when you and I do have…un well make love, she thinks that you'll take charge of _that _too."

By this point even Quinn's neck was flushing red and her hands were waving around as if she was directing traffic. Instead of the explosion, Rachel just smiled softly and walked over to her flustered girlfriend, taking her face in both hands she pulled her down for a gentle but thorough kiss.

Once she felt the Ravenclaw finally relax under her touch and lips she pulled away and gave a very subtle wink before turning to their friend. Brittany was smiling softly and Santana was doing a very good impression of being bored.

"Santana for your information, neither myself nor Quinn feel the need to assert dominance over the other, as such any physical act's of love that occur between us will be mutual regardless of who is above who…oh and Foxy you were right about the stockings, they were better the way they were before, will you come and help me put them back?"

Quinn smiled like a loon, taking Rachel's hand they walked off and didn't even stick around for Santana's reaction. Brittany looked at her girlfriend and her mouth quirked slightly before saying.

"And that told you."

It was the quirk that did it, that little half smile was all it took to turn down the flame on the Latina's simmering anger and she rolled her eyes before walking over to Brittany.

"I forget that whenever I insult her she throws so many words at me it's like drowning in a dictionary, seriously she needs a reverse thesaurus."

They made their way over to the pile of parcels to finish wrapping them while watching as Quinn tried not to laugh at Rachel as she struggled to reach the branch she wanted. Brittany frowned.

"Is there even such a thing as a reverse thesaurus, and if there is what would it do exactly?"

Santana paused, she'd meant it as a throwaway comment but never one to back down from a challenge she mulled it over as she continued.

"Well, I'm assuming it would give her shorter instead of longer words to use, who knows, bottom line is she talks too much."

Brittany laughed softly and went back to finishing the job. After that it wasn't long before it was time for them to head upstairs and change, Quinn suddenly turned into a little kid overflowing with excitement and Rachel couldn't keep up with her. In ten minutes Quinn had showered and changed into jeans and a shirt before running over to Rachel's dorm room. When she realised the brunette had _literally _just got out of the shower she ran around trying to help her get dressed, if it hadn't been so cute Rachel could have cheerfully strangled her.

Eventually she was ready and allowed Quinn to drag her up the stairs to their Christmas room, they were the first ones there and the blonde pulled her into a hug before tipping them both onto the sofa with a giggle, after some manoeuvring they were lying together comfortably and looking down into Rachel's dark brown eyes Quinn smiled.

"Hey you…have I ever told you just _how _much I love you Rachel Berry?"

The Gryffindor pretended to think for a long moment then shrugged.

"I cant remember so you better do it again just in case, that way we both know for _definite _that you did."

Quinn laughed and pushing a strand of dark hair behind those small ears (that were particularly susceptible to the tip of Quinn's tongue) she nudged Rachel's nose gently with hers and whispered.

"I love you more than everything and anything else in the world."

Rachel closed her eyes briefly at the feel of Quinn's breath brushing over her sensitive lips as she spoke. Taking a moment to organise her thoughts so they didn't end up putting on an inadvertent show for Brittany and Santana, she ran her hands gently down the blondes sides letting them rest on her hips.

"Wow, that's a lot of love."

Quinn's smile grew wicked and then she raised an eyebrow.

"Enough so that you'll let me open just one gift before we eat dinner?"

Laughing hard the brunette nipped gently at Quinn's lower lip.

"You really _do _like Christmas don't you?"

"Well _duh_, who doesn't, thing is you see…I like watching people open their presents, seeing how happy it makes them and, well you know it's just a really nice feeling. Now come on let's make sure the table's ready for dinner, the sooner we eat the sooner we can snuggle and open gifts!"

Leaping back up Quinn held out a hand and helped Rachel to her feet before turning to the table to make sure everything was laid out, the room looked awesome, cosy and Christmassy and Rachel was proud of all of them for putting it together…hang on! Turning back around she noticed four stockings hung on hooks near where Santana had painted a realistic fireplace.

"Quinn, _when _did we do stockings…_who _did them? I mean we agreed to the gift giving but not those, unless I zoned out?"

The blonde moved closer and looked puzzled as she looked at the four house specific stockings with their names stitched into them, they were only meant to have those if they stayed over the holidays. Quinn's curiosity got the better of her and she hooked a finger at the neck of one to peer inside before Rachel slapped her hand away.

"No!, we wait till the others get here and ask them if they put them up…if not maybe it really was Santa, that or magic."

Pondering that Quinn made sure the table was set and lit the candles, propping the I pad device in one corner on an old bookshelf they'd dug out from somewhere. They were ready, everything in place for what proposed to be a good night. Moments later Brittany and Santana came in and glanced around happily, they too frowned at the addition of the stockings and denied placing them there, Quinn smiled at that point.

"Well if no one _knows _who left them there then we should probably open them before we eat in case there's anything dangerous in them, because that would be bad…I'm thinking of our safety here?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow while Brit hid a giggle behind her hand. Santana just shook her head sadly and put an arm around her best friends shoulders.

"Q…two things, it's probably just a gift from someone too shy to do it openly and secondly you absolutely _suck _at lying! How many times am I going to have to hold up a banana until you can convincingly call it an orange."

Smirking at the reference Quinn looked thoughtful.

"It wasn't so much calling it an orange as it was calling it a small off duty Czechoslovakian traffic warden that got me."

Rachel looked at Brittany who just shrugged and they turned back to their smirking girlfriends.

"I'm not sure what you two are on about but in the interests of keeping myself and Brit sane I agree we can open the stockings now, plus of course it might help Quinn to settle down long enough to eat."

With a huge grin Quinn skipped over to the wall and pulled down the four stockings coming back with her arms loaded she let the others take theirs and then sat down cross legged. Blissfully unaware of the fond smiles being bestowed upon her, even from Santana.

They weren't full of riches or anything harmful but each contained cosmetics that the individual favoured, candy, and other silly little things from Zonko's, just the sort of stuff that _should _be in a stocking. Quinn had to be stopped from eating her festive chocolate skull however and she pouted as she put it back. There was still no clue about the giver but it was obvious whomever had done it knew enough about each girl to get it right and after Rachel cast a surreptitious spell just to make sure there was no curse or spell attached to the gifts they decided to just enjoy them.

Once the stockings were set aside (in four neat areas so they could have separate piles of presents and not get mixed up, Quinn insisted) they sat down and Rachel poured each of them a glass or orange juice, Santana pouted because she would have preferred booze but the others outvoted her.

"I would like to propose a toast, if it's alright with all of you?"

Santana looked at Brittany and rolled her eyes good naturedly but raised her glass of orange juice, Brittany nodded. Quinn was too busy fidgeting in her seat and trying not to act over excited so Rachel beamed back at them happily.

"Thank you, as you know we have definitely had our up's and downs but despite all that I would have to say you are three of the most wonderful people I have ever met. Before this year I was used to studying in quiet with my Dad's between helping them wrangle various different creatures. But then I met the most open and friendly person I had ever come across and she made what could have been an overwhelmingly nerve wracking day into one of the best of my life so far, and I can only hope she stays in it."

She raised her glass towards Brittany then turned to Santana whose mouth was twitching at the corners trying not to grin and hug Berry stupid, of course she _wouldn't _because they were meant to be adversaries (of a sort) but the look of pure joy on Brittany's face at Rachel's words just cemented the little Gryffindor's place in her heart.

"Santana I shall keep this rated PG, you and I are friends and polar opposites which makes for some interesting disputes, however you are Quinn's best friend and Brittany's girlfriend so we tolerate each other, in that vein I would propose a toast to a lifetime of tolerance."

Her smirk belied her words and they all knew it, Quinn was tempted to call bullshit but bit it down, she actually thought it was sweet the way they infuriated each other deliberately but yet would defend each other to the hilt were it necessary. She imagined it was the way siblings probably acted and smiled fondly at both of them then realised they were looking back and Rachel had turned to _her_.

"Quinn…I really don't know how to verbalise what you mean to me apart from the word everything, and even that seems inadequate. Brittany and Santana love you dearly and the moment I saw you fall down the stairs is, I think, the moment I fell too. You are the most giving, amazing, caring, intelligent and wonderful woman I have ever met, I already know that whatever you choose to do with your life you will excel at, I just hope one day you realise all this about yourself, and I'll be right by your side when you do."

Instead of lifting her glass to toast she set it down reached across the table and kissed the blonde softly, Quinn flushed but kissed her back.

"I love you too Rach."

Santana pointedly cleared her throat.

"Okay enough with the mushy stuff you guys, I'm hungry and if we don't eat soon I'm going to get grouchy."

Quinn rolled her eyes and with a wave of her wand the meal they had asked the house elves for appeared there and the mouth watering scents filled the room. There was a moments silence and then as one they started to dig in hungrily. It had been a long day and the roasted turkey, fresh vegetables, gravy and stuffing were more than enough to sate their hunger. For someone who had been trying to open the presents since they entered the room Quinn seemed reluctant to set down the turkey leg she was eating hungrily even after all the others had finished. Rachel leant into Santana with a frown.

"_Where _does she put it all?"

The Latina shrugged and raised her eyebrows in sheer shocked admiration at the blondes stomach capacity.

"Don't ask me, I've known her for ages and I still haven't worked it out, she eats like a garbage truck and stays thin…biology sucks sometimes."

Quinn looked up and realised she was the topic of conversation, blushing delicately she set down the stripped turkey leg and wiped her hands.

"So…is it present time now?"

Rachel laughed at the eager question and they all bundled over to the other side of the room, Santana dived onto the sofa claiming it for her and Brittany and muttering under her breath Quinn let Rachel claim the more comfortable of the easy chairs and once the brunette had tucked her legs up under her the blonde sat down in front of the chair cross legged. As she had hoped Rachel started to run her hands through her hair.

Once they were all comfortable Quinn separated the gifts that had been piled under the tree and then looked at the others.

"I figure if we give each other the gifts we got at the same time, like I'll open mine from Santana while she opens hers from me, then after we've done these ones we can do the couply presents yeah?"

Santana snorted in exasperation.

"Just make with the gift giving Fabray."

Rummaging amongst the brightly wrapped packages Quinn separated them and handing them over she gave Brittany her gift from Rachel and vice versa while she found hers to Santana and tossed it over to the Latina who caught it deftly.

"Better not be breakables in here Fabray."

Rolling her eyes Quinn started to tear into the package Santana had brought her, she was always a little wary of opening gifts from Santana in polite company and she paused but the Latina seemed too interested in her own gift and _wasn't _smirking so she carried on.

As usual there was a naughty themed present, I mean it _was _Santana after all but at least she'd stopped at a pair of boxer shorts this year, smiling slightly she pulled out the electric blue shorts that had the words 'Quidditch Legend' emblazoned on the back, she set them aside and was going to add the box to the pile of rubbish when she noticed the envelope at the bottom, pulling it out she opened it and yelped with excitement.

"Oh my God, San you…opening game tickets for the Harpies, how did you get these didn't they like sell out months ago?"

Santana shrugged and flicked her hair as if it was no big deal.

"I know people you crazy loon, you totally have to wear the pants to the game though."

Leaping up Quinn hugged her friend to the point Brittany was worried her girlfriend might not be able to breathe, the Latina finally pushed her away with a fond growl to finish opening up the gift Quinn had brought her. She smiled wryly at the book 'How to win Friends and influence People' along with several packets of the grape magic dust she loved. The two grinned at each other happily and glanced to their girlfriends.

Brittany had brought Rachel a new Quill set in the Gryffindor colours and a book on successful writing that bridges the gap between the muggle and magical worlds which the brunette loved. In return the Gryffindor had woven Brittany a friendship band in Hufflepuff yellow mixed with blue and dark brown strands to indicate her and Santana's eye colours, also a signed copy of her fathers book on the Hungarian Horntail, at that Brittany squealed almost as loudly as Quinn at her Harpies tickets.

Another rummage around under the tree and Quinn gave out hers to Brittany and handed out the other gifts they had gotten each other. Rachel looked at the gift from Santana that lay in her lap dubiously, glancing at the Latina she saw the smirk and leaning down whispered into Quinn's ear.

"If Santana smirks when you are about to open a gift from her is that a _bad _sign?"

The blonde looked up and over her shoulder and pulled a face at Rachel.

"Um…it's probably not a _good _sign no, but she wants a reaction so if I were you I'd just open it swiftly and get it over with."

Sighing internally Rachel decided to do just that and opening it up carefully peeked inside and her face flushed red before she set the lid back on it again.

"Santana Lopez!"

The Latina grinned unrepentantly at her.

"I figured it was something that both you and Quinn could enjoy, and don't worry about the size I snuck into your dorm room so I know it's correct."

Flustered Rachel set the box down by her feet and when Quinn tried to peek inside she slapped her hand, the blonde subsided with a sheepish grin while Santana smirked to herself and opened her git from Rachel. A friendship band the same as Brittany's only with Slytherin green instead of the yellow, and a new pair of Quidditch gloves as Rachel had noticed Santana's were getting worn.

Quinn had brought Brittany exactly the same thing the blonde had brought her and they burst into laughter as they held out their monogrammed cleaning kits for Quidditch leathers.

That just left the ones they had brought for their respective partners and before Quinn distributed them she looked suspiciously to Santana.

"Okay…bearing in mind we're going to be opening these in front of each other are there any that we should _maybe _take back to our rooms and open in private?"

Leaning forward Santana pulled three of the ones she had brought Brittany to one side and Brit pulled two out, Rachel shook her head then raised an eyebrow as Quinn also extracted one with a deep red blush, Santana slapped her own knee in triumph and grinned over at the flustered Ravenclaw.

"Way to go Fabray! Looks like I may be rubbing off on you after all!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and then bit her lip as her eyes caught Rachel's.

"It's not that bad, just something I'd rather you opened in private is all, and I swear it's not rude."

The brunette leaned down to whisper.

"Don't disappoint me before I've had chance to get worked up."

She then reached forward and plucked one out of the pile herself with a wink at her open mouthed girlfriend. At that the gifts were distributed to the various recipients and then in their little partnerships they began to open them.

Rachel was enchanted by the engraved wand case Quinn had had made for her, it only opened to her voice and her touch and was powerful enough to know the difference between the real her and someone under the influence of a Polyjuice potion. She had also brought her the book on writing that Stephen King that had written and a whole box of the strawberry filled skull candies Brittany had gotten Rachel addicted to. There was also a bracelet which at first looked like a solid gold band but on closer inspection Rachel could see the very faint engraving on the outside, it seemed to change when she tried to read it and she glanced over to Quinn puzzled.

"It's a promise bracelet, you tell it what you promise for your loved one and it memorises it, every day it will display one more promise I have made to you, to save embarrassment it can only read by you, I know it might seem sort of mushy but…"

She was cut off when Rachel yanked on her shirt collar to pull her up and into a fierce kiss, when she pulled away Quinn looked dumbfounded and blinked a few times before thirstily downing more orange juice and smiling shyly.

"I love it, and you…even if we aren't together now I'll still have you speaking to me each day, even if it is only on a bracelet, it's amazing."

The blonde ducked her head shyly and watched as Rachel opened the rest of her gifts, some fresh scrolls, different inks, a few vials of rare potions she knew the brunette was trying to get hold of and a set of pyjamas with quills printed on them. Then at the bottom of the pile was a slim box and when she opened it up there was one of the I pad's that they had been using, with it was the attachment that Miles had developed so she could use it on Hogwarts grounds. The brunette smiled up at Quinn who explained.

"I put all the _Stephen King _movies and mini series on there for you and some of the comedies that San and I reference so you don't feel lost…plus I figured you could use it to start writing, especially now you can use it in both worlds."

Rachel was lost for words so she just pulled Quinn into a hug and holding her close kissed her temple sweetly before whispering.

"I really do love you, you're a big dork and you didn't have to get me this much but I love you regardless, now open up your gifts before I do it for you!"

Not needing to be told twice she started opening her presents eagerly, the first thing was a huge bag of the raspberry flavoured candies called Vampires Tears that Quinn thought she was discreet in eating in almost every class she had, Rachel didn't have the heart to point out that with the blondes kisses nearly always tasting like raspberries it was a very badly kept secret. There were also a pair of pyjamas similar to Rachel's but with snitches all over them, a set of thermal wear to go under her Quidditch uniform when she played and a small first aid kit which made them all laugh. As she picked up another one to open Rachel lay a hand on hers.

"Easy with that one, I'd suggest carefully opening it."

Frowning but nodding carefully Quinn slid a finger under the tape holding the wrapping paper together and gently peeled the paper off, inside was an old hardback version of her favourite _Stephen King _novel _Christine_, she reverently opened the cover and then gasped.

"Rach…this is a first edition…where did you even find this it's…I'm almost too scared to read it!"

Realising she had tears in her eyes she wiped at them and carefully set the book on her pile before grabbing Rachel's hand and holding on tight, after a long moment the brunette slid from the chair and behind Quinn pulling her into a hug, her arms wrapped round the blondes waist and her chin rested on her shoulder.

"Hush now and open your last two packages."

Stilling her trembling hands Quinn opened the next one and laughed to see the die cast model of the fabled Plymouth Fury _Christine_, in that parcel was also the friendship bracelet she had half expected, blue for Ravenclaw with brown for Rachel's eyes and a strand that seemed to change between blue, green and grey depending on the angle that represented _her _eye colour. Smiling she slipped it on and it sized itself and tied off neatly. The last present felt soft and she opened it carefully and took out a Harpies game jersey, a _signed _game jersey…that had been worn by Ginny Weasley in the last championship. Whipping round she looked at Rachel, her jaw almost unhinged with shock and the brunette chuckled.

"Before you freak out about how much it cost, remember who Miles is dating, I merely had a chat with her and we worked something out."

Quinn swallowed and her jaw moved up and down but nothing came out, Rachel kissed her and then shrugged.

"Just tell me you like it?"

In a flash Rachel was flat on her back and giggling as Quinn peppered her face and neck with little kisses muttering the phrase 'I love it!' over and over again until Rachel was outright laughing as Quinn tried to kiss her ticklish side.

"Enough, I get it, you love it, you love me, I love you but we need to stop before Santana throws up on us for being too sweet."

Quinn glanced up and gestured with her head to where Brittany and Santana were so heavily involved with each other they had probably forgotten the other two were there, it took several very loud throat clearings to get them to look up, Brittany flushed and muttered an apology and San just looked mildly pissed off.

After that they extinguished most of the candles and sat back to start watching through the Christmas films on Miles's device. It was relaxed, lazy and intimate and just what they needed, by the time they headed to their own common rooms with the 'taboo in company gifts' they were exhausted and couldn't eat or drink another thing, they said goodnight at the main staircase and Santana took Brittany off towards the Slytherin common rooms while Rachel and Quinn headed to the Ravenclaw's dorm room.

Changing into the pyjamas they brought each other with giggles, they curled up and then Quinn presented her last gift to Rachel, the brunette nodded and passed Quinn her last one as well. They opened them carefully and Rachel smiled down at the delicately carved crystal lion, the symbol of Gryffindor, Quinn bit her lip and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I told you it wasn't rude, I just sort of wanted to give you that little one between us, I know it's silly but…"

The little Gryffindor placed her index finger over Quinn's lips.

"Shh, I love it and I know what you mean, the last one you have isn't rude either, but it is something I wanted to give to just you."

Nodding the blonde smiled and opened up the small velvet box, inside was a silver chain that had an intertwined R and Q, it wasn't too delicate and taking it from her Rachel fastened it round her neck with a small smile.

"Touch it, hold the charm in your hand."

Frowning slightly Quinn did as her girlfriend asked and immediately felt comforted, as though Rachel were hugging her, she could smell her shampoo and almost hear her whisper, with a start she dropped it and looked to Rachel who smiled and shrugged.

"If anyone else touches it they get no reaction but I thought for times when we aren't near each other and you feel…well, alone, or you miss me, then you can touch that and I'll sort of be there, it's like the rings but without the emotional connection…my magic wasn't powerful enough at the time for that but it was for Christmas…do you like it?"

Swallowing her tears Quinn just reached out blindly and pulled Rachel close to her before lying them down and pulling the blanket up over them, eventually when she could speak she whispered gruffly.

"It's…better than anything else, it really is like having you with me."

Rachel smiled and they lie together exhausted but ridiculously happy, tomorrow they had to go their separate ways for two weeks…or so _Quinn _thought, Rachel's tired smile grew wider as she imagined the New Years she had planned.

_Bugger me that was a long chapter, I was going to take it all the way up to New Year's then realised how long it was getting (this has nothing to do with me not wanting to write their first time at all…honest) Sooo instead we will see the sterile family Christmas of the Fabray's but no physical violence this time, just a lack of the warmth and affection she has shared with her friends, then of course the request to return to the school and Rachel's New Year's plans *gulp* _

_I would just like to take a moment to thank all of you who read and reviewed, those reviews make us writers realise real people read our stuff after all, um unless some of you are Cyborg's that is, in which case I apologise! Seriously though thank you, I'm in a rough spot right now and sometimes you guys make my day! Love to ya'll and word to your mothers! (cool kids say that right?)_


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas Eve at the Fabray house was,, as usual a highly religious experience and so at ten to midnight Quinn found herself walking towards their church in the company of both of her parents and her Grams on her mothers side. She loved her Grams and often wondered how the woman could have given birth to Judy Fabray.

They couldn't have been more different. Whereas Judy Fabray was very insulated and conscious of all of her movements, to the point a young Quinn had spent a large part of her childhood convinced her mother had brittle bone disease and would shatter at sudden movements. Meredith Weston however was the polar opposite, she loved life, loved to laugh and most important of all she loved her granddaughter.

As Judy and Russell walked ahead at a brisk pace discussing what the Walker's and Young's were going to be wearing and why Mr Walker didn't deserve the promotion he had just been given, Quinn stayed back with her Grams, she had to walk with a stick these days and the blonde liked to stick close to her just in case of a slip.

"So how are things going at Hogwarts Quinn, have you proven how amazing you are yet?"

Meredith didn't miss the subtle stiffening of Quinn's posture at the name of the school and internally she narrowed her eyes. She couldn't prove it but she suspected her son in law had been less than understanding about his daughters magical ability, she had even outright asked the girl but wide eyed she'd just shook her head and looked away. She kept an eye on her and after it became clear that her father had not heard Quinn grinned shyly.

"Of course, I love it to be honest Grams, my friends are amazing and then when Rachel came along things just got…"

Paling the blonde bit her lip and looked away. Meredith sighed internally and once again cursed her son in law for taking a bright inquisitive child and turning her into a quiet obedient young woman who was terrified at the prospect of finding her own way in life. Laying a gentle hand on Quinn's arm she waited until the worried hazel eyes locked on hers then smiled gently.

"Quinn sweetheart…I'm _not _your father and I have NEVER shared his views of the world, your mother however, she…well she wasn't as strong as you are and you should be damn proud of your strength. I am _so _proud of you Quinn, so immensely proud and for all I care you could be in love with a crocodile so long as that crocodile makes you happy, so tell me, does Rachel make you happy?"

Quinn's lips turned up into the familiar dopey 'I love Rachel Berry' smile and she looked downwards as her gaze turned inward to think about the little brunette that had quite simply stolen her breath then her heart from the minute Quinn had set her eyes on her. Meredith chuckled and squeezed the blondes hand in hers.

"That say's it all, then I hope you are happy and that you know you are more than welcome to bring her to meet me…in fact I _insist _on it, I doe after all have to give her the seal of approval."

It was Quinn's turn to chuckle and she ducked her head shyly as they followed after her parent's. letting out a breath she scooped down to press a shy kiss to her grandmothers cheek.

"Thank you Grams and I'm sure Rachel would be over the moon to meet you, I don't…really talk about family much and I think she wonders."

Meredith watched her granddaughter carefully as they walked and not for the first time she wished the girl felt confident enough to talk openly with her, in her heart of hearts she knew that something rotten was festering in the Fabray house but her daughter had denied everything and also made every excuse under the sun to prevent her from visiting. Invitations for them to visit her were always turned down as well and although Quinn always looked as though she wanted to jump at those offers she never said a word, always silenced after a look from Russell. However, right now he was far in front of them that he wouldn't hear her.

"That offer doesn't just exist for you bringing Rachel to see me Quinn, you always are and always will be welcome to come and stay with me…for as long as you like."

The blonde flicked a nervous glance to her parents but they were still wrapped up in their own lives and for once Quinn was immensely grateful for their indifference as she nodded shyly.

"You're close to leaving school now love…and no doubt some tough decisions are coming your way because of it, with that being the case should things go wrong for you, if you get a negative reaction to some of the choices you make, just know you don't have to come back here, you have options Quinn, you need to think them through before you make a decision, I'm not going anywhere and you _are _nearly of age."

Looking at her feet and frowning deeply in thought the blonde nodded. She _was _going to have to make decisions, and either way she was going to lose a substantial chunk of her world as she knew it. If she left Hogwarts to never look back she would have a comfortable and wealthy career with a strong academic background, friends and a husband her father approved of, possibly even children. But she wouldn't be with the woman she loved, she would never be allowed to openly use her magic and her Quidditch dreams would be over.

However if she chose magic she could enter the risky world of professional Quidditch, it was fraught with injuries and even the occasional death and the pro life of a player was about fifteen years, but with her exam results she could walk into most things after that. More importantly she wouldn't have to cut herself off from her real friends, she could see them all the time. And she could do what had been heavy on her mind for the last few weeks and marry Rachel. _Yes _they were incredibly young for marriage and _yes _most people would assume it was too early into the relationship. But the one thing about Quinn Fabray was that when she knew what she wanted, when she made that decision then nothing could stop her. In doing so she would however lose her parents, she knew without needing to ask that if she chose to live in the magical world they would act as though she had never been born, as would the rest of her family…or so she assumed but looking now at her Grams and realising that wasn't true, a tiny flame of hope flickered to life inside her and the frown melted into a small smile.

Seeing the smile on her granddaughters face Meredith nodded to herself, she had said what she wanted to and more importantly Quinn had _listened _to her, not just heard her but actually _listened_, as they approached the church the blonde felt herself wilt slightly and Meredith squeezed her hand again, when Quinn looked up the old woman's eyes were twinkling with mirth and she leaned in conspiratorially.

"Okay, the plan is we get to smirk every time Reverend Watkins twitches when he says the word sinners."

Quinn had to bite her lower lip at that, everyone knew the old bible thumping vicar was nearing eighty and there was even a rumour he had rabies at one point. He certainly seemed to foam at the mouth when he started in on certain topics. As the Fabray's took their seats near the front Meredith cleared her throat and assumed the 'old lady' stance that her daughter and son in law never questioned.

"Judy dear, would you mind _awfully _if I stayed here at the back and kept Quinn with me for company, the old legs aren't quite what they used to be."

Judy looked to Russell who smiled benevolently as though fulfilling a dying woman's last wishes, she then turned back to her mother and daughter.

"Of course mother, Quinn you stay back here and look after your Grandmother, your father and I will see you after the service."

Once they took off Meredith winked at Quinn and passed her a candy, for the first time in years the blonde found herself enjoying a Midnight Mass service, mainly because she couldn't hear a word of it, her Grams insisted on sharing the never ending supply of candy she had while making sharp and humorous observations about the rest of the parishioners. By the time the service ended Quinn was relaxed and smiling and her father assumed it was the words, song and prayer that had put it there which made him relax and smile as well.

Things carried on in that vein throughout Christmas day and Boxing day, Quinn was unsurprised at her parents choices of gifts but nonetheless she was grateful. The initialled soft leather messenger bag was very nice, the textbooks an accounting, monogrammed ledger and calculator not so much but she smiled gratefully at all of them. Her mother had yet again brought her a make up kit in the vain hope she would begin to wear it, as well as a bottle of the same perfume Judy herself had always used. The present from her Grams was confusing it was a new leather holdall with enough space to pack a small person if she chose to do so (she mentally bit her lip at trying to smuggle an outraged Rachel Berry inside it) and an envelope. When she opened it and drew out the slip of paper her eyes widened and she glanced at her Grams in shock.

"I…cant accept this, it's far too much!"

Meredith smiled happily and with Russell and Judy in the room said.

"Consider it something to help you along a bit while you are in University Quinn, use it for whatever you need, books, clothes or rent."

Quinn glanced up as her parents nodded approvingly and the blonde tucked the cheque into her wallet very carefully with a bewildered smile. If she chose not to go to University then she would make sure to give the cheque back, it was so much money her parents would support her through University but if she didn't go…well then yes it would provide her with a new start. Hours later after the usually opulent Christmas luncheon had been devoured, wine partaken of and crackers pulled the Fabray's made their way to the lounge to listen to the church service from the Pope before planning to head for another evening service. Moments before preparing to leave Meredith claimed exhaustion and asked if Quinn could stay and help her up to bed, after some hesitation and a promise from the blonde that she would pray before her own sleep they agreed and left, as soon as the door closed behind them Meredith sat up straight.

"Right now they're gone for the next two hours at the very least you can tell me more about this school of yours and this Quidditch you love so much!"

It never failed to surprise Quinn the lengths her Grams would go to just to help the blonde have a few hours of freedom and it was on the tip of her tongue to reveal to her exactly what went on in the house and why she was so confused…but she was Judy's mother and Quinn would never forgive herself if her Grams were to cut Judy out of her life because of what went on under her very eyes. Instead she smiled and settling down in front of the fire finally got to talk to someone about how much she enjoyed her life, how involved she was in Quidditch and how great her friends were. They headed up to bed eventually with Quinn feeling happy and…_normal _for once, as she paused outside the guest room her Grams was staying in Meredith took her hand again.

"Just remember what I said sweetie, you will always have a home with me and I think it's great that you love your life and who you are because you should. Your grandfather, god rest his soul, would be so proud of you right now. That money is money he left _you _specifically sweetheart, I wanted to make sure you got it personally and it is yours regardless of what you choose to do with your life…okay?"

Quinn wondered briefly if her Grams was clairvoyant but then dismissed it, Grandparents just seemed to have that aura about them, so smiling back she nodded her agreement.

"Whatever you say Grams, I'll see you in the morning okay and…thanks for everything, for being here, for letting me be me and for just…allowing me to feel normal for once."

Her grandmother wrapped her in a hug and kissed her forehead softly.

"You are as normal as you want to be but will always be _extra_ordinary to me, now go and sleep…and more importantly think about those choices Quinn, you need to live your life for _you_, not for anyone else so make sure you can live with what you choose."

With a final kiss to Quinn's forehead she walked into her room to settle down for sleep, Quinn made her way thoughtfully to her own very austere room and perching on the edge of the bed started to truly think about her future. She only had another five maybe six months at Hogwarts and then it was decision time, but maybe making that decision wasn't going to be as hard as she initially thought it was. Changing into her pyjama's the blonde tucked herself into the large bed and closed her eyes, the last thought she had left a huge grin on her face as she thought about introducing Rachel to her Grams, _immovable object, meet unstoppable force!_

The next day Quinn awoke suddenly when her father bellowed her name from the bottom of the stairs, there was nothing in the tone to indicate anger but he wouldn't be calling her down early unless there was something bothering him, dressing quickly in the pair of sweats she had laid out to go running in the blonde headed downstairs swiftly.

"What is it Daddy, is there a problem."

His face was controlled but she could still detect the very faint tic in the corner of his left eye as he held a yellowed envelope in his hand.

"It appears that your Headmistress needs you to return to your…boarding school early, they need your help with the unfortunate children who haven't been able to return home for the religious holiday."

Quinn accepted the letter he handed her knowing he was actually asking her if it was genuine or a trick. Knowing he would be watching her expression she read over the letter carefully her brow furrowed, it looked genuine to her it bore McGonagall's signature and was on the schools headed notepaper, she opened her mouth to reply and Russell reached out and gripped her wrist tightly, tightly enough she was worried it would bruise.

"Why would they need you to help out?"

Trying not to wince or react to the painful grip on her wrist Quinn swallowed and spoke neutrally praying to Merlin that her look of hope and relief that she might be able to leave early didn't show through.

"I always make sure to help my elders, the Professor's, as much as possible with the younger students and also act as a tutor to some of them. I knew you would want me to respect my elders and do the best I could even if it does have to be there."

He looked at her carefully for the longest time then relaxed his grip and pulled his hand back after plucking the letter back from her lightly.

"That is correct, Quinn, you must always be the good Samaritan and pass on the good word, well done. So you had better pack a bag and then your mother and I will drive you to the station after lunch."

He turned on his heel and left and Quinn let out a long breath of relief, she realised her legs were shaking as she made her way back up to her room and the bag she had never really unpacked. Adding her new messenger bag and the few new books her Grams had gotten her she looked around for anything she may have forgotten.

She had no idea _why _her presence had been requested and she also didn't have the guts to tell her father that she didn't need the train station but if he knew about Apparating he would probably implode. With the bag ready she nipped down the hall and into her Grams room where the woman was sat on her dressing room chair reading a book of her own.

"Hey Grams, I have to head back to school early, they need some help with the younger kids. I'm really sorry I feel like I'm abandoning you."

Pulling Quinn into a hug the older woman made a dismissive noise before pulling back.

"Don't you worry about me little Q I'll be fine I always am! You are the one I worry about, so you go back there you help out, you finish your exams and then you damn well live _YOUR_ life, you understand me little Q?"

Quinn smiled faintly but ducked her head affirmatively, shyly she pressed a kiss to her Grams cheek and dashed off a sloppy salute.

"Yes ma'am!"

The older woman's eyes twinkled with mischief and she poked Quinn's shoulder lightly.

"And don't forget it!"

Happy that she had left things on a positive note with her Grams she headed back to grab her equipment bag and decided to wait till she got back to Hogwarts then she could Owl her friends for the first time during a holiday, as silly as that might seem it made her extremely happy. The trick was to appear not _too _happy or her father would immediately stop her from going despite the Headmistresses summons. An hour later she was saying a hurried goodbye to her parents before she headed into the rail station, her Grams had winked from the back seat and Quinn smiled in return before hoisting her holdall out of the trunk and walking into the station. Once she saw her parents had left she snuck back out and made her way to the alley behind the coffee shop's, once she was sure she was alone she Apparated, appearing in Hogsmeade near the Three Broomsticks. Luckily the snow wasn't falling and the air was faintly warm so the walk back to the school was pleasant and easy.

Heading inside she heard the music before she saw anyone, it sounded to her like there wasn't _exactly _an emergency going on, hurrying to the great hall which was where the sound was coming from she found her nerve ends tingling and a voice that was familiar yet impossible intruded into her thoughts, picking up her feet she practically sprinted towards the main entrance and then stopped abruptly.

Up on the dais where the Professors usually sat was Rachel Berry, she was singing happily while a group of students grinning along with her plucked at various instruments. Quinn felt her bag hit the floor and she leaned on the archway, her look of shock gradually mellowing into a love struck smile as she regarded the little Gryffindor belting out a festive tune she vaguely recognised as 'All I want for Christmas is you'

Crossing her arms she watched happily as things fell into place…it _wasn't _McGonagall that had gotten her back here, somehow that sneaky little brunette had managed to get her back here and while a part of her wanted to be angry with her girlfriend for taking such a risk that could have backfired she couldn't help the surge of glee she felt at the prospect of spending the New Year's with Rachel.

As the song finished the brunette bowed slightly to the applause of the other students and the house elves, after all it was Christmas and Rachel had insisted they get to enjoy the festivities too! As she stood straight again she grinned widely upon spotting Quinn and with a little yelp leapt from the stage and came running towards the Ravenclaw, bracing herself Quinn allowed Rachel to barrel into her and then spun her around before setting her back down on the ground laughing.

"You are in SO much trouble for this Berry, lord knows how many school rules you broke to organise this."

Biting her lower lip and worrying it between her teeth the brunette looked down then up from under her lashes doing her best to look cute before murmuring timidly.

"Am I _really _in trouble Captain Fabray?"

Quinn was in some ways an expert game player, a person only had to look at her playbook full of strategies and contingency plans to realise that, however she was of course still only human as well and as a warm blooded lesbian the urge to continue playing the verbal game of tennis as opposed to greeting her girlfriend…well who needed a game!

Pulling Rachel towards her she swept her up into a very hungry, very enthusiastic and if Rachel only knew it, very _thankful _kiss. It started out as a kiss of greeting and ended up being much more…right up until they became aware of the wolf whistles and cat calls at which point she let go of the brunette reluctantly, burying her head in Rachel's shoulders at the mini round of applause. Rachel of course took it in stride and after a smirk and a bow towards the watching students she waved a hand dismissively.

"Yes, yes, the show is now officially over so if you wouldn't mind going back to your dinner!"

Amidst good natured grumblings the conversation soon picked back up as the students turned back to their meals, on stage the instruments carried on playing themselves cheerily thanks to a spell. Rachel gripped Quinn's hand and walked her up to the Ravenclaw common room so she could drop her bag off in her dorm. In the common room the fire was lit and the room was cosy, Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Well would you look at this, it's almost as if someone was expecting me back early, but surely that couldn't be right because for that to happen it would mean that the letter my father received saying there was an emergency that required my presence would have been a fake, and why would McGonagall fake a letter?"

Rachel bit her lip again and though she knew that Quinn wasn't mad it didn't stop her from reacting guiltily.

"Well I mean technically…she could have ordered the fire started after she wrote the letter, knowing you would be here soon.

The famous Quinn eyebrow of doom arched upwards and the brunette swallowed.

"Or…_maybe _I was worried about you and I wanted our new years to be special so I enlisted the help of Santana to orchestrate your early return to Hogwarts."

The eyebrow reluctantly lowered and with a small sigh she reached out and pulled Rachel close again kissing the top of her head.

"It worries me the amount of trouble the two of you could have gotten into, I am so glad I'm here with you but I also reserve the right to be slightly angry at you for risking this just to get me out of my house sooner, if you guys had been caught you would have most likely been expelled you know that right?"

The brunette nodded slightly but also strategically slid a hand up the curve of Quinn's spine and used the tips of her nails to scratch the fine hair at the nape of the blondes neck, as predicted the tension in the Ravenclaw's shoulders dissipated entirely and Quinn found herself moaning slightly in appreciation, _damn her and that weak spot!_

Reaching up on tiptoes Rachel kissed the corner of the blondes mouth and then angled her head so she could whisper.

"Also I _really _wanted you here for New Year's Eve, because I want that to be _our night _Quinn, I have the whole romantic special first time planned and the main crux of that plan…is to make love to you on New Year's Eve Quinn Fabray."

Once again Rachel had successfully managed to make her forget what words were and how to use them, her body on the other hand was literally screaming in agreement, from the widening of her pupils, through the suddenly very pointed nipples in her T shirt and to the suddenly throbbing dampness between her legs Quinn's body answered for her. Rachel smiled happily and brushing hands over the blondes hips to dip down and squeeze the toned butt she was so very fond of, she stole another kiss.

"That is if you feel ready, I don't want to rush you, we need to _both _be ready love."

Remembering now would be a good time to remember how to communicate Quinn smiled softly and did the only thing she ever could do to silence the rambling brunette, she kissed her. Moments passed and hands wandered until Rachel pulled back and let out a shaky breath.

"I shall take that as a yes."

Quinn laughed loudly at that and held the little brunette to herself tightly, _this_, right here _this _was what she wanted for the rest of her life. She knew that, in her heart, soul and even her very bones, she just didn't know if she was brave enough to take it…but for now she was going to make damn sure that Rachel knew how much she meant to her.

After Quinn got her bag unpacked and checked on Gideon who was happily munching his way through some grapes Rachel had given him earlier she sat down to quickly write off a holiday message and new year's greetings to both Santana and Brittany. Once that was done they went down for something to eat before taking one of their walks.

The next few days leading up to New Year's eve were bliss to the two girls, during the day they helped out with the students and generally created a fun environment for them to be in. The evenings were spent wrapped up together in front of the fire reading to each other and kissing. Oddly now that they had 'set a date' as it were to finally take things all the way, they were able to enjoy just being with each other without the added pressure that neither of them had been able to admit hovered at the back of their sub consciousness.

The morning of New Year's Eve was oddly bright, the weather was freezing but a flurry of snow was due for the afternoon despite the brightly shining sun, Quinn and Rachel woke up and after a moment of silence they both grinned like lunatics, the blonde laughed and pulled her girlfriend closer.

"Did I tell you yet this morning that I love you?"

The brunette scrunched her face up in thought and drummed her fingers on the duvet as she thought.

"Nope not yet, but you might not in a moment because there's one thing I forgot to tell you that I feel is important to the build-up to us spending our first night together."

Quinn raised an amused eyebrow.

"Rach, I hate to break it to you but we have spent plenty of nights together already including last night and the night before that, ad infinitum…no wonder you aren't a Ravenclaw!"

Squawking in indignation the brunette shoved her girlfriend playfully and deliberately placed her cold hand under the duvet and on the blondes belly causing a squeal of shock.

"Now I have your attention Miss smart ass! What I was _going _to say is that as a build up to spending the night together naked and making love I thought it would be a good idea to separate until then. That way we both have time to see to our hygienic needs and tonight will feel even more special."

Trying not to scrunch her nose up at the phrase 'hygienic needs' Quinn smiled slightly and stretched in the bed with a long yawn, it sounded odd to her but if it would make things more special for Rachel then she would do it, of course she would. Plus it meant she could head out to the Quidditch field and run off some excess energy.

"Rach baby if that's what you want to do then yes I can do that, just tell me when and where you want to meet okay?"

Leaning down the brunette kissed the tip of Quinn's nose lightly.

"You're adorable Captain Fabray, now I'm going to head down to help out the others before I set my plans in action, you need to promise me that you wont do something stupid like fall off your broomstick."

Sitting up Quinn opened her mouth to deny it.

"Of course you're going to be out on the Quidditch pitch Quinn, you forget how well I know you, and so long as you don't break something I don't mind at all, now I love you and I will see you tonight at the astronomy tower at seven okay?"

Closing her mouth Quinn smiled and simply nodded before stealing another quick kiss.

"I'll see you tonight Rachel Berry, in one piece, freshly showered and wearing my secret romantic's hat."

Rachel laughed as she slipped from the warm bed and into her rumpled clothes.

"Baby I hate to break it to you but your 'secret' romantic side isn't exactly secret, everyone knows you're about as tough as a marshmallow."

Smirking Quinn sank back down into the warm comfortable bed and stretched luxuriously, today was the first day she ever remembered when she had it all to herself and she had grand plans indeed. Lying in bed for a few hours listening to her magically adapted I Pod then a few hours of hard flying before a nice long soak in the gigantic prefects tub with a book, grand plans indeed.

Rachel also had grand plans, she had a scene to set and a meal to prepare, as well as her own personal preparations, looking down at Quinn lying in her bed though it was proving to be very difficult to leave. She looked delightful with hair all sleep tousled and her Harpies T shirt hiked up revealing those spectacular abs, forcing her eyes upwards to the blondes smirk she smiled back and rolled her eyes.

"Seven o clock Captain, do NOT be late!"

After Quinn's nod Rachel reluctantly left and started her plans for the day, the blonde reached over and opened up one of Gideon's bananas, handing half over to the tired bat she ate the other half and popping in her ear buds settled back down under the duvet inhaling the scent of Rachel and closing her eyes for a few more hours.

_**7.00 PM: The Astronomy Tower**_

Standing outside the Astronomy tower door Quinn nervously checked her appearance again, after she had gotten back from the hours she spent running drills out on the Quidditch field it was to find the outfit she wore for her very first date with Rachel laid out ready for her on the bed. With a small smile she had picked up and slipped on the white shirt. Now standing in front of the door she rechecked the buttons to make sure she hadn't done something stupid like miss one but, no, she was fine, her hair was freshly shampooed and shining. Scuffing the toes of her converse on the back of each jeans leg in turn she finally let out a breath and pushed open the door.

What she saw took her breath away, quite literally. The whole tower was softer somehow, to one side there was a blanket laid out with a replica of the picnic they had eaten for their first date, the candlesticks were already lit as night had fallen roughly an hour ago and were suspended high in the air so the light was muted. Underneath the window that had the view of Hogsmeade there was a nest of blanket's cushions and pillows that had created a safe haven they could lie in and it provided them with a perfect view of the festivities in the magical town below them, Quinn swallowed hard and looked around for Rachel, she spotted her looking out at the view by the window and as if she sensed the blondes eyes on hers she turned round and smiled shyly biting her lower lip.

"I hope you like it, it's a mix of our first date and New Year's celebrations as you can see, and well…I really like when you wear that outfit, I hope you didn't mind my choosing it for you?"

Finding her breath to talk Quinn moved forward and took both of Rachel's hands in hers squeezing them gently.

"I love you and this…this is phenomenal, you put so much effort into it and I feel like I should have done something more myself now. You were right about this one thing and that's for sure, you have made this immensely special to me, for us."

Rachel ducked her head shyly and let it rest on the taller Quidditch players shoulders.

"I _wanted _to do this, I want for us to always remember it, even if we don't get things right the first time."

At the trembling note in the brunette's tone at the confession Quinn used her forefinger to tilt Rachel's chin up lightly and once she had her eyes locked on those familiar brown ones she kissed her softly.

"Hey don't write us off before we even get there, besides which it _is _just that Rach, a first time, and you know what…even if it isn't the perfect moment the stories and books would have us believe, it wont matter. And you want to know why? Because we love each other and we're still learning so whatever else this _isn't _it is still the first time we choose to do this for each other, so it will always be special regardless, okay?"

Dark brown eyes regarded hazel ones for a long moment before Rachel nodded and eventually smiled, then she took Quinn's hand in hers and led her over to the blanket where their picnic was laid out. As they ate they talked about their Christmases, what they had gotten up to and received. Quinn opened up a bit more about her family, her grandparents in particular and what they had meant to her. Her safe haven from her parents, the ones who understood her and loved her anyway, the way they had wanted to take her away but her parents had found out and she knew if she told her grandparents anything she would lose them altogether.

But she didn't want to focus on the negatives she wanted only to focus on the happy memories so she told Rachel how this past Christmas her grams had given her the bequest her grandfather had left her and then about the conversation where she had confided in her about Rachel and what she meant to her, and of course the open invitation to go and see her, to stay with her.

Rachel didn't let the pure joy she could feel show on her face because she didn't want to ever feel like she had forced the blondes decision in one way or the other but Quinn's Grams sounded like a freaking saint to her! She was giving Quinn the finances to be independent as well as the emotional support to let her know that despite everything she wouldn't be without her family despite what her father had threatened her with over the years. Instead the brunette listened with an attentive ear to the stories Quinn told her about growing up with her grams. The nights they had spent tucked up in bed together while her grams read to her from the diaries of Samuel Pepys and John Aubrey, their late night cycle to go and buy chocolate one night. The way her grandfather taught her how to really BBQ and about cars and motorbikes, her still enduring love of American food and how to curse.

It was clear to Rachel that as strained as Quinn's relationship was with her parents was a contrast to how relaxed and loving her relationship with her grandparents was, and the brunette for one could not wait for the chance to meet this amazing woman. Before they knew it the food had long since been consumed, the stars were fully out and shining brightly and Quinn was lying on her side one hand propping her head up as she smiled down at Rachel who was lying on her back with her hands tucked under her head.

"I cant wait for you to meet her Rach, she's going to love you to bits."

Rachel smiled up at her and taking a hand from under her head she reached up and hooked a finger into the collar of Quinn's shirt pulling her down until the blonde had to remove her head from her hand to kiss the Gryffindor without falling on top of her.

That soon became a moot point and the blonde found herself resting her weight on her elbows planted either side of Rachel's shoulders as she deepened the kiss, losing herself in the warmth and faint taste of cherry pie that was still on the brunette's lips Quinn lightly flicked the tip of her tongue across the roof of her girlfriends mouth before reluctantly disengaging and trailing her lips down the column of Rachel's throat, almost groaning at the feel of the rapid heartbeat she could feel in the girls jugular. It was a strangely erotic feeling.

Rachel was in seventh heaven and her body was coming alive in all the right places under her girlfriends ministrations, arching up as the Quidditch players teeth took hold of the flesh above her pounding pulse point she let out a small groan and wrapped one hand in the neat blonde locks encouraging the contact. Quinn didn't need to be told twice and sucked the flesh into her mouth marking it with her teeth before letting it go and kissing the abused flesh softly. Pulling back to look down breathlessly at Rachel she saw the same widened pupils and kiss swollen lips that she knew she was sporting. Standing slowly she offered a trembling hand to the brunette who accepted and they made their way over to the nest of blankets.

Standing over the makeshift bed Quinn reached up to undo her buttons but Rachel's small tan hands halted the action and she looked at the girl in question, with the trademark biting of her lower lip the brunette cleared her throat.

"I was hoping…you would let me do that?"

Swallowing on a suddenly dry mouth Quinn nodded and let her hands fall to her sides as Rachel started to undo the buttons slowly. She wanted this to be special not a hasty hormonal explosion and after each button was undone she placed a kiss to the newest patch of skin revealed and revelled in the tiny intake of air it would cause each time. With the shirt finally undone the brunette pushed it from the broad shoulders and watched it flutter to the floor before smiling softly. This wasn't uncharted territory but usually they were already in the middle of a heavy make out session and she didn't get the chance to just appreciate Quinn. Placing her hands on the Quidditch Captain's shoulders she allowed her nails to lightly rake down the girls chest before her hands joined together on the buckle of Quinn's belt, she swiftly unbuckled it and popped the button's on the faded denim before hooking her thumbs in the belt loops and sliding it down the long and delicately muscular legs, the blonde stepped out of them and allowed Rachel to push them and her socks to the side at which point the brunette stood back up.

Quinn felt…confident, an unfamiliar confidence, Quidditch made her feel physically unstoppable, exams made her feel mentally powerful but Rachel, well Rachel made her feel sexy and wanted, and right now what she _wanted _was to return that feeling and so she slipped her hands over the Gryffindor's hips and pulled her into a brief but deep kiss.

"My turn"

She hardly recognised the husky tone as being her own but it must have been because Rachel was nodding her assent and Quinn found her hands moving of their own accord to the buttons of the deep red shirt the brunette wore. As Rachel had done she kissed each bit of revealed skin, although she wasn't quite as patient and so the buttons came undone quicker, and when she knelt down to plant the last kiss on the brunettes navel she couldn't resist letting her tongue flick over the cute belly button before smirking at the muffled groan, staying on her knees she let her hands undo the trousers before sliding them down and off, she stood reluctantly forcing her eyes away from the barely there black underwear.

For a moment the two faced each other letting their eyes roam approvingly over the revealed skin, Quinn swallowed hard and unable to fight her impulses anymore she slid hands over the brunettes hips and pulled her in closer for a gentle kiss that rapidly became deeper and a lot less gentle. Tongues duelled with each other, teeth occasionally clashed as passion rose and hands wandered, soon enough one of Quinn's was pulling Rachel harder into her own body by the small of the back and the other was alternating attention between a breast and the very edge of the brunette's underwear. She felt Rachel's hands creep up towards her bra and smiled into the heated kiss as she felt them trying to unfasten it, pulling back breathlessly she fought to speak.

"Rach…baby…"

Rachel briefly looked up but was still struggling to release the damn bra, Quinn bit her lip and raised her hand from her girlfriends breast to smile dazedly.

"Rach, it's a front fastener…"

Trailing off and flushing bright red Rachel allowed her head to fall into the crook of Quinn's neck then let out a pained groan.

"So much for this being a smooth seduction"

After a moment they both giggled and Rachel shook her head at her own stupidity before Quinn lay her hands over the smaller ones and placed them on the clasp, with one quick motion it released and the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Abracada_bra_."

Leaning back in to reconnect them at the lips, Rachel felt Quinn against her, felt the heat coming off of the athletic body in her arms and the humour suddenly evaporated again in the face of the barely restrained passion, she felt the blondes hands make their way to her own bra and after a couple of fumbles it also released. Still locked in the kiss they shed the garments totally and guided each other down to the comfortable makeshift bed underneath them, it was instinct that drove them now and Quinn didn't fight it when she felt herself being rolled onto her back with the smaller form of Rachel crawling over her to let one leg fall between Quinn's.

As their breasts brushed against each other both girls moaned and the heat coming from off of them increased, Quinn gasped as Rachel's leg muscle tensed and brushed against the dampness between her legs, the brunette smiled lightly and kissing her girlfriend did it again. A groan fell from the blondes lips and then she pulled Rachel in for an even deeper kiss and let her hands slide down her girlfriends back to flex over her butt before pulling her in more forcefully against her. Rachel was the one to groan this time, straight into the blondes mouth and the vibration against her tongue made Quinn shudder.

In an unspoken agreement they pulled apart and reaching down slid the last piece of clothing they were wearing off, there was a moments silence then they let them selves look, take each other in and there were two simultaneous gasps of air. Eventually Quinn was the first to speak.

"Rachel I…you…you're amazing, so, so beautiful."

Tentatively the blonde let a hand trail out and onto Rachel's side, swallowing down the lump of nervousness Quinn ran her hands down towards her girlfriends soft hip then across and towards the neatly trimmed dark clues. Looking up questioningly the blonde waited for Rachel to nod and leaning in closer she covered the brunette's lips in a questing kiss as her fingers finally slid through the curls and down to the slick folds that felt so familiar and yet so different. She couldn't help either the groan of arousal or the increase in her own as her fingers slid over and around the hooded bundle of nerves. Rachel echoed the groan and her hands crept around Quinn's neck holding her close as her legs fell open wider at the gentle but knowing touch. If she could make Quinn feel even a quarter this good then they would do fine!

Leaving Rachel's mouth reluctantly Quinn traced a path of kisses down to the pert mounds of her girlfriends perfect (in her opinion) breasts and lightly drew first one then the other into her mouth, whichever one wasn't being kissed or nibbled by her was being covered by her spare hand. The other she continued to explore Rachel with, every so often dipping down to tease her entrance before sliding back up to circle around the rapidly rising nub. Rachel was fighting for breath by this point, everything her girlfriend was doing to her was pushing her closer and closer, she was so incredibly near to cresting already and Quinn hadn't even entered her yet.

"Q…Quinn please…I want you inside, I need to…oh!"

Looking up from her position between Rachel's breasts the Ravenclaw smiled through a haze of lust and swallowed before shushing her with a quiet kiss.

"We have all night Rachel…followed by the rest of our lives, trust me."

At that she increased the pressure of the hand that was circling Rachel's clit and deepened the kiss, she made sure her nipples brushed over the brunettes as they moved together.

Using her fore and ring finger she pulled back the last bit of flesh restraining the bundle of nerves then used her middle finger to circle it firmly. With one last stroke and a light bite to the kiss swollen lower lip of her girlfriend she felt the Gryffindor come undone beneath her, bucking against her hand and groaning deep into her mouth. Quinn smiled lazily and watched as Rachel looked up at her with hooded eyes and flushed features, unable to resist she leant down to kiss the tip of the girls nose then nip her lip lightly.

"Hope you saved some of that energy Rach…because I haven't finished yet."

In her head Rachel was protesting that _surely _it was her turn to make the blonde writhe and buck under her until she exploded but the liquid gold she was sure her blood had turned into refused to make it's way up as high as her brain, and her traitorous body was caught up in Quinn's spell and refused to listen to Rachel. At that moment Quinn was kissing her way lower and lower down her girlfriends body. Eventually she was where she desperately wanted to be and she kissed the very top of the dark curls, pleased at the sharp intake of air and resulting shudder that rolled through the brunette. Adjusting herself so she was lying with her head and shoulders between Rachel's legs she let her nose brush over the still sensitive bundle of nerves then lightly kissed it, she idly wondered if Rachel was aware she was mumbling nonsense above her.

Closing her eyes for a long moment and just breathing in Rachel's aroma the blonde finally opened them again and pinning the brunette with an intense look she moved forward and slowly drew her tongue up and through the moisture there. Rachel bucked at the unfamiliar but amazing feeling of Quinn's mouth _down there _and her hands shot straight out to either side to grip the blankets. Grinning at the reaction the Ravenclaw concentrated on this action for a while before allowing her tongue to slip inside her girlfriends heat. Two things happened at that point, firstly Rachel let out a very long loud cry and moved one hand from the blankets to fist in Quinn's hair, secondly the blonde found her own thighs trembling with an unplanned orgasm of her own. She left her tongue where it was as she shook with the surprise release and then pulled out slowly before allowing her teeth to graze over the painfully erect clit. Pulling one hand from Rachel's thigh she let her knuckles brush over the slick liquid of Rachel's folds then she paused and looked up again.

"Be ready baby, tell me when you're comfortable okay?"

Slowly and as gently as she could Quinn slipped a finger inside Rachel's tight heat and found herself groaning at the feeling as much as the brunette did, the hand in her hair clenched suddenly as the blonde broke through the thin barrier and she winced at the brief pain she could see in the brown eyes she loved so much. Pausing she let Rachel adjust and as the little Gryffindor finally relaxed at the unfamiliar intrusion she nodded breathlessly. Tentatively Quinn moved the finger in further then out setting a rythm as her mouth moved back down to lick gently at the over sensitive bundle of nerves. After a few minutes Rachel was moving her hips to meet the thrusts of her girlfriends finger and she bit her lip hard before managing to mutter between moans.

"More, Quinn, please…faster."

Swallowing down her own arousal which was quickly growing despite the climax she'd experienced only minutes before, the blonde carefully added another finger. Remembering what her friend had spoken to her about she lightly angled them and then as she felt Rachel start to tremble and flutter she twisted her hand over completely and pulled her fingers back towards her in a 'come hither' gesture hitting a spot inside the brunette that felt a little different. At the same time she ran the flat of her tongue over Rachel's pulsing clit.

Rachel tensed up as her climax finally hit her, Quinn felt her fingers squeezed together by her girlfriends inner muscles and the tan hand that was at the back of her neck gripped tightly leaving nail marks. She stayed where she was until she felt Rachel still altogether, before she kissed her way slowly back up the length of the brunette's remarkable body grinning at the dazed look the Gryffindor was currently wearing.

"Rach, honey are you okay…I didn't hurt you did I?"

A clumsy and ultra relaxed hand came up to land against Quinn's lips before pulling her down and into a hug. Still breathing rapidly Rachel fought for the breath to reply.

"I'm…more than fine baby…I mean wow, just…wow okay, I mean it hurt a little at first yes…but it was only for a little while and then…but I AM mad at you."

The blonde frowned and tried to think what about what she had just done would piss off the brunette, who to be honest _looked _about as far from pissed off as you could get, Rachel must have seen the confusion in the Ravenclaw's mind because she chuckled and then tried to look stern.

"You didn't let me reciprocate, and now you're going to have to wait till I get my body back, it seems to have floated up somewhere into the ether."

Lying back down Quinn smiled smugly and pulled Rachel closer to her so she was nestled into the crook of her neck then pulled the blanket up over them. She kissed the top of the brunettes head softly.

"I wanted to love you Rach, I'm sure when you get some stamina you can keep up with me."

At the smug smirk Rachel's eyes narrowed playfully and shrugging off the last of her lethargy she quickly sat up and straddled the surprised blonde. Taking both of Quinn's hands she pressed them into the pillow next to the Ravenclaw's head and raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Let's see just how much stamina you have then Captain…shall we?"

Quinn swallowed nervously at the predatory look in Rachel's eyes, _maybe I got confident just a bit too soon!_

A couple of hours later both of them were breathless, boneless and ached in unfamiliar places, as well as tingling in those very same places. Quinn's hair had decided to stick up in the back and wouldn't go back down which gave her, in Rachel's own words 'the cutest sex hair ever' Rachel's resembled an explosion of a birds nest and they lay in each others arms still covered in a thin sheen of sweat and faintly smiling.

"So…I think we did okay for beginners?"

Rachel slapped the blondes arm lightly and giggled as she wrapped the blanket around them tighter and they watched the village get ready to set their fireworks off.

"I would say we moved past beginner's stage now, at least intermediary standard now."

They both chuckled lazily and reaching out Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers and threading their fingers together she placed a gentle kiss on the Quidditch players knuckles.

"All kidding aside though it was everything I wished for and more, thank you Quinn, for understanding and for…well just for being _you_."

Flushing the blonde ducked her head into the crook of Rachel's neck and nipped lightly.

"Yeah…well you weren't so bad yourself Rach, together we make a pretty good team, and it should read well as a chapter in my memoirs."

Rolling her eyes the brunette nudged Quinn's mouth back up and kissed her softly.

"Fine, but please leave out the bra undoing fiasco, if I'm a famous author by then I'll never live it down."

Quinn laughed and then they both looked to the sky as the first of the fireworks went off at the same time as the village clock chimed, leaning in for a long sweet kiss the blonde whispered.

"Happy new years Rachel Berry."

Rachel kissed her back and turning to watch the fireworks she whispered into Quinn's ear.

"Happy new year's to you too Quinn."

_Sorry this chapter took a while and I hope after the long wait it doesn't disappoint! I admit I am not the best at the whole sex writing stuff so I apologise in advance for that lol and as for the delay I'm afraid that real life dared to rear it's ugly head and intervene with my writing, how rude! But on the plus side I have some more sedatives so can now sleep and hopefully bang out a few more chapters before I disappear to help retile a friends kitchen._

_On a more serious note (and again bear with me because I am not known for my serious side, I laugh at funerals and make inappropriate jokes it's terrible really) but I want to try because this chapter is actually dedicated to someone. My Grandpa recently passed away after a long battle with cancer, he had a horrible childhood and went on to do four tours of Vietnam with the USAF, he was a complex person but I loved him and he did indeed teach me how to BBQ and give me an addiction to American food. I have an okay relationship with my parents but I am closer to my Grandparents and so this chapter is dedicated to them, Grandpa, gone but never forgotten, and Grandma who has been the most influential person in my life and helped me to be the person I am, Grandparents rule! Thanks for letting me do that guys and thanks as always for reading xxx_


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay guys just a heartfelt thanks to you all for your kind comments after my awkward chapter last time lol, it was hard to write for a few reasons, but on the plus side Quinn now has a parental figure to look out for her as well as her friends. Things have been a bit bad recently on my end so this chapter will be shameless OTT humour and fluff, apologies to those who want more angst, it will eventually be there but not for a while, writing is my therapy LOL_

Quinn and Rachel spent the remainder of their Christmas holiday's curled up in one room or another, and after much giggling and breakfast in bed with the remains of their new years eve picnic, they transferred the nest of blankets to their little room. By the time everyone else returned they were thoroughly 'loved up' and it took a whole two seconds for Santana to grimace when she saw them.

"Oh dear Merlin…you two have fucked haven't you?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and smacked Santana upside the head before offering a knowing smile to the blushing twosome.

"I see you two are disgustingly happy still, that's what I like to see, just tell me you haven't defiled any of the furniture in our room?"

Quinn blushed and ducked her head while Rachel giggled, Santana made a gagging noise and leant her forehead on her girlfriends shoulder with a grimace.

"Gross, we're going to have to burn the furniture and find some more!"

Rachel threw a peanut at the Latina's head and when those dark eyes locked on hers in a glare she broke into a grin.

"I missed you too Santana."

Quinn laughed as it was the Slytherin's turn to blush and with a huff the other two sank onto the bench opposite the cuddling couple.

"So, I take it that new years went as planned then?"

Santanna leered and to Quinn's shock Rachel just smirked and kissed her before turning back to the Latina and winking.

"Most certainly did and…well all I can say is thank you for the knowledge you passed on to Quinn, I found it very…_enlightening_."

The Ravenclaw's face flushed a deep red and with a groan she let her head sink to hit the table softly, Santana blanched and did the same thing while Brittany just laughed.

"Berry, please! It was bad enough that the image of you two had made it into my head, but now it's getting worse as I imagine Q using _my _tricks to make you scream, and seriously that's not an image I need in my head!"

Quinn nodded her head against the table in quiet agreement, Rachel merely shrugged and poured them all more tea before muttering.

"Who said _I _was the screamer?"

There was a mortified groan from the table where Quinn's head rested and her arms came up to cover her ears as she whimpered. Santana grinned wickedly and let a low chuckle out.

"_Fabray's _the vocal one? I so wouldn't have guessed that!"

Squinting, Quinn sat back up and took both of Rachel's hands in hers.

"Rach, baby _please_…we only just, ya know started to get a sex life so can we please for the love of every single one of my brain cells can we not share it! At least not sober and definitely not with S, it's like telling my sister or something…creepy!"

Biting her lip Rachel realised she had been letting her mouth run on it's own steam and that while Quinn was very open with _her _she was on the whole still a very private person. She nodded and let her forehead rest on the blondes as she muttered an apology.

Santana made another gagging noise and Brittany nudged her with an elbow.

"Behave yourself or the only sex you'll be getting is the magazines you think I don't know you own!"

Quinn sniggered as she pulled a plate of biscuits towards herself and sing song'd the word 'busted' at which point the chastised Latina sat up straighter and raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me you aint gloating Q…cos if you were I would have to tell your beloved house elf here about the playboy's you keep in your Quidditch locker!"

The Latina was the only one with the forethought to duck as biscuit crumbs sprayed across the bench and Quinn started to choke, Britt glanced at the unrepentant Slytherin and sighed as she watched Rachel thump Quinn lightly on the back and pass her some tea to clear her vocal chords. Gasping for air the Ravenclaw narrowed hazel eyes at her friend.

"Low blow Lopez"

Snorting Santana rolled her eyes then flicked her hair.

"Whatevs Q, the elf would have found them eventually, except for the one you gave Miles, still cant believe you gave that one away to someone who _wasn't _me, the _Tia Carrere _issue Q!"

Wincing the blonde swallowed some more tea and chanced a look at her girlfriend, her much less than impressed girlfriend who folded her arms disapprovingly, Quinn licked her lips and smiled hopefully.

"Um…whoops?"

"Quinn Fabray, while the fact you own those magazines is…worrying, that isn't the real issue but supplying them to minors for goodness sake! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

The argument the Ravenclaw had been preparing died in her mouth and she frowned as she registered what Rachel's outrage was actually about, scratching her nose in confusion she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she found the words.

"Hold up…um, you aren't bothered about me having por…uh playboy's but you ARE worried that I let Miles have one of them?"

Huffing and rolling her eyes as though that were obvious Rachel nodded.

"Well of course! Goodness sake Quinn you were single before we started going out and it is well known most seventeen year olds both male and female are driven by their hormones and so it's only natural to feel the need to masturbate, as such pornographic magazines are an acceptable method of stimulus."

More biscuit crumbs flew across the table and Santana swore as some landed in her hair this time. However she decided _not _to show Quinn her pimp hand as she was enjoying the current state of discomfort that the blonde was in at Rachel's usual forthright explanations.

"R…Rach that's uh…well not quite what, um I mean the articles and interviews…I read those…as well, uh sometimes."

Trailing off the Ravenclaw wiped the crumbs off the table and tried desperately to ignore the giggling that was rippling across the great hall, shifting in her seat she tried to slump lower which wasn't easy given her height.

"And well…Miles was going through a rough time, she hadn't told Weasley how she felt and I…wanted to help her out a bit."

Rachel's eyebrow did it's own version of the Fabray arch of doom and it was surprisingly as awe inspiring as the original.

"So to help out a fifteen year old girl who was having relationship problems, you gave her a porn magazine?"

Not wanting to talk and attract even more attention Quinn just nodded and buried her face in her mug of tea hoping that would be the end of it.

"At least you're heart was in the right place, though I insist that when _our _kids ask about relationship advice you send them to me before you distribute any adult literature to them."

As she hacked on the sugary tea that had gone down the wrong pipe Quinn idly wondered if someone had cursed her so for the rest of her life she couldn't _actually _finish a mouthful of food or drink without choking or showering anyone nearby with scraps. Once she could breathe again she just nodded dumbly then a stupid grin spread across her face, Santana made a face of despair that didn't quite hide her own affection for the clumsy Ravenclaw as Rachel turned to her questioningly.

"Are you okay love?"

The blonde nodded and taking Rachel's hand squeezed it tightly before kissing the knuckles.

"Yeah, just thinking bout our kids now."

Flushing just as red as her girlfriend the little brunette ducked her head and grinned back just as dopily. Santana turned to where Brittany was also smiling and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'don't you dare!' the Hufflepuff just winked at her.

"Okay Britt's get me out of here before I choke on the cuteness levels, after all the baddest bad ass should _not _be seen surrounded by little hearts and flowers and shit and if those two don't quit looking at each other like that it's what's gonna happen, at this rate we'll all burst into spontaneous song!"

Brittany rolled her eyes but took the Latina's hand and helped her up from the bench, shaking her head slightly she kissed the pouting lips in front of her and glanced back to their two oblivious friends who were now sat with their foreheads resting on each other's and chattering about how many kids and what their names would be. Santana huffed.

"Were _we _ever like that B?"

Giggling the Hufflepuff squeezed the calloused hand of her girlfriend and shrugged one shoulder.

"Behind closed doors we still _are _like that, and as for bursting into song, wasn't it you that serenaded me three years ago on my birthday, and every birthday since?"

Looking around Santana made sure no one had heard and started to walk off to carry on their conversation where people couldn't possibly overhear them, though if you strained you could just hear the Latina muttering as they walked away.

"Maybe I did…but they were _total _bad ass songs!"

The potions lab was hot, stuffy and it still stank of a Girding potion gone wrong, all of this resulted in an extremely irate Santana Lopez. It wasn't _her _fault that she got distracted in the lesson, it wasn't _exactly _her fault that she fell asleep, as far as she could see Professor Cavendish only had herself to blame if her voice was so dull it could sedate a student.

Though perhaps with hindsight being twenty, twenty she shouldn't have worded her defence quite the way she had when Cavendish had caught her dozing. If she hadn't then she wouldn't be spending the first few hours after that day's classes mixing up potions for the school's supplies. Cursing under her breath she was a little more volatile than needed as she chopped up the dragonfly wings. A sigh came from her side and she glared at an equally frustrated Quinn.

"Don't look at me like that Q! you could be doing this on your own like you wanted, it was Cavendish's idea to have me join you, even now you could let me sneak off and just tell the old bat I was here but you wont."

Quinn scowled as she mixed her own ingredients for a batch of bruise paste that the infirmary needed and glanced into Santana's cauldron.

"That's the wrong colour…it should be purple already, whatever _you _just made sure as hell isn't a restorative potion, and no I couldn't have lied because you know how bad a liar I am, didn't you learn that in first year?"

Thinking back to the time the two had been caught out after lights flying and giggling in the dark Santana sighed in recognition of the blondes inability to indulge in deception of any kind. When questioned by a very angry Professor Murphy Santana had claimed they were looking for a lost necklace and when she'd turned to the eleven year old Quinn for backup the girl had gone wide eyed and blurted out they just couldn't sleep and loved to fly, the weeks worth of detention spent cleaning Quidditch kits should indeed have drilled home the fact that while Quinn Fabray was many things, an effective liar wasn't one of them.

That didn't improve Santana's mood any however and she scowled at her friend and gestured to the bubbling potion.

"Then why don't you let me sit down and put my feet up while _you _do it oh genius one!"

Scowling back Quinn shook her head and finished scooping out the last of the bruise paste to cool in pots on the shelf at the back of the room. She then turned back to try and make sense of what the hell Santana had done to a simple restorative potion, as she moved forward Santana moved back and so the two ended up clashing together ungainly. Arms pin wheeling Quinn tried to find something to grab hold of and caught the edge of a shelf with the tips of her fingernails hoping like hell it was firmly attached to the wall.

It wasn't.

With a yelp she fell backwards bringing down a mass of potions with her, luckily for her there was something to cushion her from the dozens of falling vials and bottles as Santana was still caught in her robes, sadly however Quinn's good luck was very much Santana's _bad _luck and as the Latina landed with a thump on Quinn the blonde winced and then put an arm over her head as the shelf crashed down on her.

As the last tinkling of smashing glass faded out the blonde risked opening her eyes and sighed at the ruined robes that now half covered her, swearing she scrambled to move the shelf and push the wrecked potions and pastes off of a heavily breathing Santana. Tentatively she reached out and tapped the girl on the shoulder…she knew when the Latina got her breath back from the accident she was going to want to strangle her.

"S…Santana? Um…are you okay?"

There was a groan then the tousled dark head of the Slytherin shot up and she looked around in confusion for a moment then widened joyfully as she saw the blonde Ravenclaw.

"Quinn! You're here too, are you okay…you didn't get hurt did you, I hope you didn't that would be _awful_."

The blonde actually yelped and cowered as Santana surged forward and it took a second to register that all that happened was the strong arms of her best friend wrapping around her reassuringly and checking for any injuries. At that Quinn's jaw fell open and she tried to speak a few times before managing to croak out.

"I'm…fine, it's you I'm worried about S, a lot of those potions fell on you and the steam from them could have mixed and…well, _done _something?"

Santana looked thoughtful and flexing her arms and legs she smiled and shrugged good naturedly.

"Nothing's wrong, I feel fine, _really _good actually but we should get this mess cleaned up, if Professor Cavendish comes in and see it's like this she really wont be happy!"

At the blondes slack jawed look of incomprehension Santana shook her head faintly and guided Quinn to a seat pushing her into the stool gently.

"Better yet, you should just sit while I get this cleared up, you don't look very well at all, like you've seen a ghost or something, and I _don't _mean the fat friar."

Chuckling good naturedly she set herself about cleaning up the mess of the fallen potions and swallowing hard Quinn let her head sink into the hands and wondered how the hell she was going to explain this to Brittany.

"Oh shit…I broke Santana!"

Looking cautiously around the corner of the main corridor Quinn kept her hand firmly on Santana's elbow as she guided the Latina towards the stairs and up to their little room in the astronomy tower…the less people to see the Slytherin like this the better! Merlin knows when she snapped out of it she was going to make Quinn's life hell, she didn't need to compound that by letting her be seen by the general student populace.

So far so good…of course as soon as that thought flitted through her head it all went downhill, firstly they bumped into Santana's fellow Slytherin's Puck and Lauren who were walking arm in arm towards them. Looking swiftly around her Quinn tried to find somewhere to hide but there was nowhere and all she could do was plaster a grin on her face and hope the Latina's personality change wasn't that obvious.

"Puck, Lauren, hi there! How have you two been, isn't it a _marvellous _day, well for January anyway."

Puck looked at the unfamiliar expression on his fellow prefects face and then the fidgety almost constipated look Quinn wore as she muttered under her breath. Turning back to Santana he raised a dark eyebrow.

"Hey there yourself, we were just thinking of going to haze the first years, ya know send them to the lake and get them to rouse the mer people, that's always good for a laugh when they come running back squealing with pondweed stuffed in every orifice!"

He laughed and fist bumped Lauren who was also smirking, Santana however looked terrified and Quinn was looking everywhere but at the Slytherin's.

"Puck that's awful, this _is _their first year you know and a trauma like that could affect their whole academic career! No, I wont allow it, in fact as your prefect I'm _ordering _you not to touch them!"

The mohawked boy's eyebrows shot up and Lauren's jaw dropped as Quinn face palmed and tried to move Santana away from her house mates, Puck turned to smirk at the blonde.

"Whatever you have done to her she is going to KILL you when she wakes up Fabray, you know that right?"

Quinn whimpered slightly and pulled on Santana's arm, the brunette was still issuing orders of protection for all first years and the blonde just wanted to get them somewhere private before she inadvertently killed the Latina's reputation completely, she could hear Puck and Lauren giggling and knew the rest of Slytherin would know sometime soon. She almost fell to her knees in gratitude when the next person she came across was Rachel.

"Rach, you _have _to help me, seriously my life is at stake here!"

The brunette looked at her in concern and tried to avoid the friendly look that Santana was wearing, it was creeping her out.

"What is it baby? What's happened and…um I don't mean to be rude but is Santana okay?"

Quinn glanced sideways at Santana who was waving happily at people she recognised and when she bent down to help a shocked Tina pick up her books the blonde chewed her thumbnail nervously and pulled Rachel off to one side speaking hurriedly in a low voice.

"There was a slight accident in the potions lab…um San seems to have well…uh, undergone a sort of personality change and I don't know how or why it happened but I need to find out and reverse it before she kills me! Already she ordered Puck and Lauren to protect the first years and cleaned up the mess I made in the lab, do you have any idea what she will do to me if she wakes up from this to find out she's turned into a saint?"

Rachel winced as she imagined in vivid Technicolor just exactly what the Latina Slytherin would do to her girlfriend.

"Point taken, what do you need me to do."

Running both hands through her hair nervously the Ravenclaw bit her lower lip worrying it between her teeth as she thought fast.

"Um, okay, right…get her up to our room in the tower and just keep her there for now, I need to go and find Brittany and some books so I can research every reversal spell possible and hope one of them works!"

Leaving Santana in Rachel's care the blonde took off in a blur of robes and wheeling arms, the little Gryffindor sighed and cleared her throat to get Santana's attention.

"Santana, come on or we're going to be late for our appointment?"

It was lame but it was also the only thing she could think of, to her surprise the Latina was immediately at her side and looking concerned.

"Goodness, we wouldn't want to be late for something, after all everyone has places to be and being tardy is an inconsideration that can always be avoided with prior planning."

With conscious effort the little brunette kept her jaw closed and her gasp of surprise buttoned in even when the Latina linked arms with her happily as they headed upstairs, it was very, _very _wrong of her and it wasn't like Rachel _wanted _to take advantage of Santana in this strange sort of intoxication she was under…but she was only human!

Quinn eventually caught up with Brittany out on the Quidditch field and bending over with her hands flat on her knees she tried to regain her breath, the Hufflepuff looked on in concern.

"Quinn is everything alright, I thought you were with Santana in detention?"

Holding up one hand the Ravenclaw struggled to get a breath in and straightened up.

"Accident…Santana…mistake…broken her."

Worried now Brittany took Quinn's elbow and forced her to sit. passing her one of the teams water bottles. Uncapping it the blonde downed half of it before squirting the rest in her face and shaking her head rapidly. Letting out a deep breath she explained succinctly what had happened in the potions lab, despite the situation the Hufflepuff found the humour of the situation breaking through her concern.

"You turned _my _girlfriend into _your's_?"

Quinn frowned and shifted uncomfortably.

"I mean I wouldn't put it, well it's not quite…shit, I did yeah but I swear Britt it was a total accident!"

Brittany laughed and lay a gentle hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"It's okay Q, don't worry about it I know you would never hurt her intentionally, she on the other hand may not agree so we do indeed need to get this sorted, you sit there and get your breath back while I break up the practice."

Blowing out a breath gratefully Quinn let herself lie down on the bench and close her eyes exhaustedly, it was going to be okay, Rachel had Santana and she was safe with her in the tower room that only they knew about, she had found Brittany and between the three of them they were bound to find a way to reverse the unfortunate accident. With any luck she would get out of this with her head still on her shoulders, a small smile crept onto her face and she laughed softly. For someone who normally panicked at the hint of an emergency she had done really well she thought, she'd isolated the subject and gotten the tools together to solve this, _Hell yeah_ she could cope with emergencies easily!

Brittany cleared her throat and Quinn sat up abruptly.

"Sorry, guess I must have dozed a little, I'm actually kinda happy with myself, not that this happened you understand but that I managed to deal with it okay, maybe I'm losing my klutz tendencies…you think?"

Brittany shook her head with a small chuckle as the two walked past the lake on their way back towards the tower, it trailed off as she saw two brunettes _skipping _beside the lake, that itself wasn't unusual until you took in the pink ribbons trailing form the slightly taller ones braided hair and noticed the gape mouthed students taking in the scene.

"Um…Quinn I thought you said that Rachel had taken Santana upstairs to the astronomy tower?"

The Ravenclaw frowned and opened her mouth to confirm when she saw the direction of her friends half amused, half concerned gaze. When she followed the path of the Hufflepuff's gaze she let out a squeak of terror and started a full tilt run towards the two brunette's.

Smiling slightly Brittany followed the Ravenclaw as she went skidding into the other two girls, deciding the best thing she could do to help was disperse the crowd the Hufflepuff did just that with the aid of her prefect badge.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and gestured with panic at Santana who was sat by the lake's edge picking daisies.

"What the _bollocking _hell Rachel? This isn't the astronomy tower, this isn't safe and why does she have three little braids with pink ribbons and flowers in them…that's not Santana it's…_girly_!"

Taking in her girlfriends wide eyed panicked look Rachel let out a breath and then put her hands on her hips impatiently.

"Quinn Fabray you were gone for ages! There is only so much I can do to distract her attention and it was her idea to do her hair not mine, I thought it would keep her quiet. It did but not for long and then she wanted to come down here to the lake, she wouldn't take no for an answer, Goodness this new Santana can talk, do you have any idea how difficult it is to have a conversation with someone who wont let you get a word in edgeways!"

Quinn growled under her breath and looking pointedly at Rachel muttered.

"_Yes_!"

The Gryffindor flushed a faint red and cleared her throat as she huffed.

"Yes…well, anyway, we're here now and Brittany seems to have gotten rid of the stragglers so perhaps we should work on sorting the problem out instead of engaging in pointless bantering!"

With a flick of her hair Rachel headed back to the Slytherin who was walking along the lake's edge humming and Quinn looked after her with mild shock, Brittany patted her on the shoulder as she joined her.

"I think you won the argument on points if not on words?"

Sighing heavily Quinn face palmed again and they trudged over to where the two brunettes were making daisy chains. Sitting down next to them both Brittany and Quinn started going through the books they had managed to find and trying spell after spell to break the haze…nothing worked and eventually Brittany just shrugged.

"We tried, and let's face it if it's potion based it wont last, chances are she'll wake up fine and so all I have to do is keep her with me until the morning, it's fine. I promise you Quinn. I wont let her do anything she will subsequently beat you up for."

Collapsing back on the floor the Ravenclaw smiled in relief, in all the panic she had forgotten the short life of most potions and so she fell back onto the grass gratefully.

"Brittany those are the nicest words I have ever heard you say to me."

The Hufflepuff laughed at her friend and with their new vow made to keep Santana away from anyone until morning they both relaxed, Quinn glanced over towards the trees leading to the forest where Rachel and Santana seemed fixated on something, catching Brittany's eyes the two made their way over towards where their girlfriends were hunched over a bundle of cloth that was moving, Quinn looked at it in concern.

"What the hell is that…um should we maybe uh poke it and see what it is, I mean it looks too small to be a baby right?"

Santana looked at Quinn in shock.

"Quinn Fabray we are not going to _poke _it!"

Turning back to the bundle the Latina carefully peeled it away until she found the shivering little tortoiseshell head that poked up and let out a pathetic little mewl. Four pair's of eyes instantly softened and Santana scooped up the little fuzz ball tucking it into her robes immediately.

"Oh the poor little thing, we need to get it warm and fed and comfortable, oh it's just too cute, we can keep it right Brit?"

Brittany was the only one who knew that even in her hard ass persona Santana would want to keep the kitten, though if hard ass Santana was here Brit would have had to do the cooing so she just nodded with a small smile.

"Of course we can but let's get the little guy inside, I'm sure the kitchens will have some scraps we can feed it."

All four headed inside hurriedly, Santana cradling the bundle of fur to her chest while making comforting noises, Brittany clearing the way ahead of her to diminish the erosion of Santana's reputation. At the rear Quinn was still faintly worried about the new Santana and the mini argument she had with Rachel. That worry was quickly dispelled however when the little Gryffindor took her hand and reached up to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Sorry baby I didn't mean to snap at you."

The blonde smiled shyly and ducked her head admitting.

"I know me too, I just don't want S to kill me now things are going so well in my life."

Rachel smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"They are huh? Well I know we only just got back from holiday but…my fathers have extended an invitation for you to come back to mine for the Easter holiday's?"

The brunette was expecting a nod and maybe a promise to think about it and ask her parents, what she didn't expect was for Quinn to stop and stand still for a long moment before turning to smile at her and then nodding.

"Okay."

Rachel almost stumbled over her own feet and turned round in mild shock.

"You…um…what?"

Quinn laughed, now she had made the decision in her head she was at peace with it and couldn't wait, there was a faint worry about what would happen when she informed her father but mostly she just felt liberated…free.

"I said yes, I would love to come and meet your fathers and spend the holiday's with you."

There was a moment and then Rachel literally leapt into Quinn's arms wrapping her legs round the Quidditch players waist she hugged her tightly and covered her face with kisses, amongst giggles the blonde spoke.

"Wow, it's not like I said we won the lottery or something, all I did was say how much I would love to spend my holidays with you."

Laying her head on Quinn's shoulder happily Rachel barely noticed as the Ravenclaw continued to walk them into the castle and towards the kitchens where their friends had disappeared too.

"I wouldn't want to win the lottery if the other option was to have you home with me, it means more than any monetary amount ever could."

Leaning down Quinn kissed the tip of Rachel's nose and smirked.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're kind of a sap Berry?"

The brunette swiftly countered.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a hypocrite Fabray?"

Bowing to acknowledge the hit Quinn almost dropped the brunette, well she didn't really and the smirk on those familiar lips was all Rachel needed to see to know she had never been in any real danger, swatting at the bicep of her girlfriend she pouted as they finally made it into the kitchen, setting the little Gryffindor down on the table's edge they watched the unbelievable scene in front of them.

Santana was holding the little bundle of fur in her arms and helping it to drink condensed milk from a little bottle that had appeared from somewhere, it was obvious the kitten was too young to be away from it's mother so it would have to be hand reared and despite the offers from the various house elves the Latina wouldn't let the bundle go. Brittany sat by her side with a warm blanket ready for the kitten to snuggle into once it had filled it's belly, the blonde was running her free hand through Santana's hair soothingly as the Latina was obviously distressed at the animals abandonment.

"What are you going to do with it S, I mean you have classes and you cant have the little dude with you in a class."

Flashing dark eyes locked with Quinn's unsure hazel ones and that was definitely all bad ass Santana shining through.

"_Who _says I cant, it's not like they could stop me, besides it's bonded with me now it wouldn't be comfortable with anyone else."

Rachel opened her mouth to refute that, she knew full well that at that young age and with eyes still closed the kitten would bond with warmth and food whomever offered it, the glare quickly shut her mouth with a snap and Santana reiterated.

"I _said _it's bonded with me and it's _staying _with me!"

Nothing else was said as that pretty much ended the argument, once fed the kitten curled up and started to shiver but Brit wrapped it in the blanket and Santana sat cross legged by the fire with it. After a moment the others joined her and they all cooed over it for a while before Santana spoke to Rachel.

"Berry, get the ribbons _out _of my hair before I introduce your ass to my foot."

Rachel scrambled to obey while Brittany and Quinn smirked, Santana glanced sideways at the Ravenclaw.

"Don't smirk Fabray, anyone gives me shit for this and I tell them about shaky."

Hazel eyes widened in shock and Quinn flushed.

"It was an accident S, and _you _fell into _me _so technically it's your own fault, but we did our best to get you away from people when you were being wussy and you can always say you were testing Puck and Lauren."

Dark eyebrows raised and Quinn hastily explained the conversation until Santana relaxed, despite the slip up she could easily explain that, and to be honest if she hadn't had that accident she most likely wouldn't have found the kitten in time so it was all for the best, not that she would tell Fabray that, it was nice having her on edge and willing to be helpful, besides which that way they could put the kitten incident down to the potion accident and not the fact that kitten's were her personal kryptonite.

They sat for a while, relaxed now and chatting about the upcoming exams, Rachel moved closer to Quinn who hugged her and Brittany wrapped an arm around Santanna's shoulders as they peered at the sleeping bundle while they talked.

They were interrupted by three voices chatting amiably as they entered the kitchen and obviously failed to see the four older girls sat by the fire pit.

"I don't know how to _do _this Min, it's not like I even know what kids are musically inclined, why couldn't she have let me organise the sports angle or even the history angle, Ebony are you sure you don't want to swap?"

An unfamiliar and quiet but steady voice joined that of the one they recognised.

"Blaine Miles, Professor McGonagall asked _you _to organise the musical part, and if you don't slow down you'll get indigestion from eating too much too fast.!"

There was an indistinct muffle and then the sound of someone being smacked upside the head.

"Not to mention you wont be getting any good night kisses if you continue to eat like my dad, that's gross Blaine!"

Quinn couldn't help the chuckle at that and the foursome turned to regard the three younger girls, Minerva was looking disapprovingly at Miles who had a mouthful of apple pie and the new girl to their group, a smaller slight girl with black hair and one White streak in a Hufflepuff uniform all looked back, swallowing hurriedly Miles spoke.

"Uh…sorry guys, we didn't realise you were in here, um we can go?"

Rachel shook her head with a small smile.

"I'm sure the kitchen is big enough for all of us Miles, stop worrying so much! And for the record Miss Weasley is right about you getting indigestion I have to remind Quinn of that all the time, now what's this about a music thing?"

Min smiled happily at being vindicated and pouring herself a glass of milk then one for the smaller girl she gestured to Miles who sighed and tucked her hands in her frayed trouser pockets.

"Well, it's the muggle/magical celebration that the school holds every year now, ya know the one to integrate both worlds and promote understanding?"

The older girls nodded and Miles sighed.

"Yeah well someone (pointed glance at Min) told her that I was a musician so she wants me to organise that part of the celebration, so I need to find enough singers and musicians in the school to represent each type of music, and I have no idea where to look…I'm much better when it's Quidditch."

She sighed and Rachel smiled slyly and glanced at the thee girls sat with her, Quinn looked puzzled, Santana looked as though she were just daring the Gryffindor to say what she was thinking and Brittany smiled excitedly. Santana glanced at Quinn and gave her the look, the look that meant _we're doomed, they wanna do this and we cant deny them_. Sure enough the little Gryffindor clapped her hands together happily and exclaimed.

"Well _we _would all be pleased to help you if you want, in fact we'd be delighted and we insist!"

Miles smiled happily, this was certainly going to help things along nicely

Quinn and Santana wondered idly why they had to fall in love with such accommodating girlfriends as yet again they were going to find themselves dressing up and what was worse singing on stage to keep them happy, at least misery would have company!

Rachel and Brittany swept over to the table where the three younger girls were sat and started chatting immediately, Quinn sat next to Santana and they looked down at the little sleeping bundle in the blanket then each other.

"San…why do we let them talk us into these things?"

The Latina's mouth quirked in amusement and she lightly punched her best friends shoulder.

"Because no matter what we say to ourselves we are well and truly whipped by them"

Quinn nodded in agreement and they watched the fire secretly hoping they wouldn't end up dressed _too _stupidly.

_So there we go, Quinn is starting to take hold of her life slowly but surely and will meet Rachel's parents finally but in doing so refuses to return home for another important religious holiday. Santana has a new furry friend that will reveal a softer side of her as she needs to know she doesn't always have to be the hard ass. And for those missing the musical element there is now one, though what style and song they will each be stuck with is up for discussion, I know what Quinn is singing just because it reminds me of her every time I hear it but if you have suggestions for any of the others please fell free to make them! Next chapter will be the first Quidditch match of the term Ravenclaw Vs Hufflepuff head to head again, also practice sessions for the festival!By the way you guys can choose Santana's kitten's name, suggestions please and I'll go with the most suitable! Good luck and much love as always xx_


	20. Chapter 20

Quinn paced back and forth in a mild panic, she _had _been dressed in her pyjamas, which was logical as it was almost half one in the morning, but she hadn't been able to sleep and so not wanting to wake Rachel had snuck out of bed and slipped on her sweats to go running. That hadn't helped either and now she was dripping with sweat, chest heaving for air as she paced outside the castle's main doors her breath billowing out in clouds before her. Tomorrow was such a big day, the match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff wasn't just _any _match, if she lost it she could pretty much kiss the cup goodbye, maybe they would scrape second place but that would be it.

Losing to Brittany wouldn't be as heartbreaking as losing to the Gryffindor's but…this was really, _really _important to her, if she could only get this cup, maybe prove to herself that she could do it, she could try for the Pro's. Feeling her stomach roil again she bolted for the wastepaper basket and threw up yet again, it was the third time since dinner and she sank down against the wall groaning slightly as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She almost lost control of her bladder when the door slammed open to reveal a very irate looking brunette.

"Quinn, what the _hell _are you playing at! Do you have any idea what it felt like to wake up and see you gone like that, you _promised _me you were okay!"

Sighing, Quinn had the common sense to look suitably chastised and wiping her mouth again she licked her lips with a grimace.

"I…I'm so sorry Rach, I just couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you. I'm just really nervous about tomorrow's game I guess."

The blonde trailed off and Rachel's expression mellowed before she stepped with a slight shiver into the cold night air and offered a hand to her girlfriend.

"Come with me, you cant stay out here all night and you're exhausted, let me help you?"

Reaching up Quinn took the hand and accepted the help up, she was tired, to the point she felt dizzy, she'd been up early and held a double length practice session to really put the team through their paces, after that she'd distracted herself by finishing up some essay's then hung out with the girls as they played with the new kitten making sure he (Santanna had checked) was fed and clean. But as darkness had fallen and they'd gone to bed she couldn't shake the worry that was filling her mind, she knew it was stupid to get so involved in it but Quidditch was the second most important thing in her life.

Which is why she was currently letting Rachel (the _most _important thing in her life) drag her along blindly, her eyes were drooping but she knew as soon as her back hit the mattress her eyes would fly open and she'd start seeing play's and team rosters again. She was aware of her fatigue, her shaking legs and growling stomach but she was too tied up inside to address any of it. Luckily Rachel was not.

Glancing worriedly at Quinn the little brunette sighed internally and gently steered her towards the bathroom on the floor closest to her dorm room, heading inside she started running a bath and got Quinn to perch on one of the benches.

"Sweetie, you need to get undressed, are you okay to do that or do you want me to help you?"

Starting slightly the Quidditch Captain brought her eyes up to lock onto the dark brown ones of her girlfriend and smiled exhaustedly.

"Isn't it a little late for a bath Rach? I mean I can get my clothes off okay…how come you're awake as well anyway shouldn't _you _be sleeping?"

Rolling her eyes with fond exasperation the brunette leaned forward and placed a very gentle kiss to the soft lips in front of her, smiling slightly at the ever present taste of raspberries that clung to them.

"I'm here because my infuriating but lovable girlfriend is insisting on worrying herself into the ground about a match that she is more than prepared for. And I want to take care of her."

Quinn ducked her head in acknowledgement and slipped out of the sweat trained running gear before she let Rachel help her into the tub, once she was settled back against the rim she let out a breath of contentment at the way the hot water eased the tightness in her muscles, she idly felt the water shift as the brunette joined her and opened one hazel eye. The little Gryffindor smiled back down at her and after settling herself down on the little seat ledge that rimmed the large tub she pulled Quinn forward to sit astride her, the blondes mind briefly dipped down into the gutter but when Rachel merely pulled her into a hug and rubbed the tense muscles of her shoulder blades and neck she relaxed. Not that she didn't _want _to have sex, but the flesh was definitely weak at this moment in time. Quinn smiled happily into Rachel's shoulder and pressed a light kiss there.

"What did I do to deserve such a decent girlfriend huh?"

Rachel chuckled as her hands continued to ease the tense muscles across the broad shoulders.

"I'm treating it as a down payment for everything I'm going to owe you a few years from now."

Stifling a yawn the blonde nonetheless let her eyes close feeling herself begin to relax in the deceptively strong arms of her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, down payment for what exactly?"

Pleased that the water and scented oils were working to relax the exhausted blonde Rachel smiled into her ear and sighed.

"Well when you're wowing the crowd's at every match you play for whichever pro team is lucky enough to get you, I'll be the cranky woman you come home to wading her way through rejection letter's until someone believes in me enough to publish me. You will then have to be the one to do the calming and relaxing."

Quinn chuckled this time and kissed her way round to lay her head on Rachel's other shoulder.

"I believe in you baby, and thank you…for this, I guess with everything else going on I didn't realise quite how heavily this match was weighing on me, starting to feel a bit more tired now though."

Nodding slightly the brunette smiled to herself, if the slurred words and disjointed diction were any indication it wouldn't be long until the Quidditch Captain started to doze. Rachel continued to rub the tense muscles and when she felt the blonde finally go slack in her arms she nudged her lightly.

"Come on you time, for bed, you can stay with me and I'll make sure you get enough sleep and don't miss breakfast."

Quinn was barely aware of Rachel helping her from the tub and into a fluffy towelling robe, the next thing she was aware of was lying down in Rachel's bed cuddling the purple stegosaurus with the brunette spooning her from behind humming lightly, Quinn smiled faintly.

"I like that tune, what is it?"

She felt a kiss on the nape of her neck and then a smile against her shoulder blades.

"You'll find out later, it's the song I'm singing for the festival, it's for you so you will just have to wait for the day, have you picked your song yet?"

The Ravenclaw laughed tiredly and she reached back to pull her girlfriend closer to her.

"Yeah, once you guys gave me the genre it was an easy choice."

"Really, I figured it would be tougher? I like most music but I'm not that into country."

"Shh go to sleep Rachel, if you didn't remember I have an important match and I need my sleep for it."

There was an outraged snort before the brunette lightly slapped her girlfriends ass, Quinn just smirked before closing her eyes with a little giggle, she knew she'd mildly irritated her girlfriend by refusing to divulge the name of her chosen song but turnabout is fair play after all.

_Totally worth it!_

The next morning Rachel piled Quinn's plate with her version of a healthy breakfast and furthermore she sat there until she finished the entire plate, Santana enjoyed it way too much as she smirked out several comments about the brunette mothering her best friend. After finally finishing her third glass of orange juice Quinn sat back with a groan.

"That's _it _Rach, officially full, cant eat another bite, I promise you."

Before the brunette could suggest just _one _more dish Santana cut in.

"Whoa just ease up okay! You pack any more food into my girl here and she's gonna be spewing a Technicolor rainbow of vomit all over the Quidditch field!"

Rachel pulled a disgusted face and Quinn shot Santana a grateful glance.

"I just want her to be suitably fortified for this afternoon's match and as she threw up everything she ate yesterday I'm just thinking if she fill's up this morning she'll have the energy to play without needing lunch which she will most likely be too nervous to eat."

Santana rolled her eyes and leant forward to mirror the pose the brunette had assumed in hopes of getting her point across.

"Listen up short ass, you might know the _theories _of Quidditch playing but you _don't _know the practicalities of it, too much food and it ruins your speed and agility up there, it makes you sluggish!"

Brown eyes narrowed and Rachel leaned further across the table her palms now lying flat on the tabletop.

"Santana Lopez don't presume to tell me what I do and do not know about Quidditch, just because I chose not to play does _not _mean I don't know how! And as the Captain of a rival team perhaps you will excuse me if I don't fully trust your motives in Quinn's welfare."

Snarling slightly Santana mirrored the little Gryffindor's pose.

"What the hell are you getting at elf! Q is my best friend, I only have her best interests at heart, we aren't even the ones playing her today so I suggest you take back what you just unwisely hinted at!"

With a snort of disbelief Rachel flicked her hair angrily.

"In _case _you haven't noticed Quinn is my girlfriend Santana, not yours and I will be the one to protect her from underhand individuals, and yes I am including you!"

There was a moments silence and the two regarded each other, Quinn had been dumbstruck by the fight that seemed to have appeared from nowhere and Brittany was starting to look concerned as well, the Ravenclaw made a motion to stand but Brit pushed her back down.

"No, let them fight this out…it's been coming a while."

Frowning Quinn sat back down nervously and though she didn't know it, all thoughts of her nerves surrounding the game had gone.

"Yeah but they wouldn't actually fight would they I mean Rach is a more of a…"

Quinn actually yelped as the two brunettes flew for each other over the table sending cutlery and condiments flying, ducking out of the way she watched in disbelief as the two girls ended up rolling around on the floor. Santana had the upper hand and Rachel was pinned but the smaller brunette reached up and yanked down with a chunk of the Latina's hair in her hand which sent them both to the floor again. Feeling uncomfortable in all the wrong ways the blonde flushed a dark red and glanced across at Brittany.

"Would you judge me if I said this was turning me on slightly?"

The Hufflepuff raised both eyebrows and smirked.

"No, I would say you were merely being human because it _is _kinda hot, though I'm worried they're going to hurt each other so maybe now we should intervene."

Quinn nodded in agreement and watched as the two brunettes struggled to get a grip on each other, Santana may have been taller but Rachel fought like a damn hellcat and it was hypnotic, a sharp elbow in her ribs brought her back to the present and flushing she took in Brittany's raised eyebrow before clearing her throat and nodding back, as one they waded into the fight and separated the brunette's.

Not without incident however and as Santana lashed out whilst being pulled away her foot kicked hard into Quinn's crotch. She may not have 'jewels' anymore but the agonising pain as a solid heel met bone still made her eyes water and she fell to her knees. The fight abruptly stopped and Santana and Rachel were at her side in a moment.

"Quinn, honey say something are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

Santana winced and rolled her eyes at the Gryffindor.

"No she's not okay Berry! She just got kicked in the lady balls!"

Rachel frowned at the Slytherin and then dismissed her as she helped Quinn limp to sit on the bench.

"Firstly Santana thank you for yet again interrupting a moment between me and my girlfriend, secondly there are no such things as lady balls!"

The Latina scowled and motioned for a house elf to go and grab some ice for her.

"Cram it Berry, of course there are, where do you think lady ejaculate comes from!"

The little brunette looked horrified at that.

"Santana Lopez! we are in the great hall and people are eating their breakfast they do NOT need to hear you going on about lady balls and ejaculate, _really _for a seventh year you should be showing more decorum!"

She was answered with an undignified snort and roll of the eyes.

"Oh please, you're going to talk to me about decorum when you just jumped me and dry humped me on the floor?"

Rachel's mouth opened to reply but it was the usually laid back quiet Ravenclaw that put an end to the fight with one (pained) barked command.

"ENOUGH! Gods you two would you _please_…just stop already, Rachel I love you but hush, Santana I appreciate the support but stop trying to wind Rachel up…and for the love of Merlin where _is _that ice!"

Brittany grabbed the ice from the scurrying house elf and wrapping it in a cloth napkin she handed it to Quinn who placed it against her bruised self with a sigh.

"Oh…Merlin that's better…just…_ouch_, but I really would like it if you would stop yelling, I don't know if it's lady balls exactly but nonetheless it hurts like hell."

The crowd that had gathered around them quickly dispersed and Quinn sighed happily at the ice between her legs and glanced between the two shame faced brunette's and fondly exasperated Hufflepuff.

"On the plus side I'm not worried about the match anymore so you guys did manage to successfully draw that worry away from me?"

Smiling the Ravenclaw winced and adjusted her ice bag. The other three shared a slight laugh and took their seats back, Santana nodded awkwardly to Rachel who after a moment nodded back, it was as close to an apology and acceptance as the two would get, they had an odd relationship but it seemed to work for them.

Everything was back to normal…for a whole five minutes before Declan Xypher one of the Ravenclaw beaters came skidding up to the table and swallowed nervously.

"Cap…we got a problem, Lockley is in the infirmary, she's got measles of all things, she wont be able to play today, and um…well, so is her reserve."

Standing abruptly Quinn winced then pressing the ice back to herself resumed her seat and swallowed hard.

"Hold on…you're telling me both my seeker _and _my reserve seeker are in the infirmary with mother fucking measles?"

Declan nodded and was shocked to see his captains face go pale and then abruptly green, Rachel's eyes widened and she made a frantic grab for the fruit bowl on the table pausing to empty the contents before shoving it at Quinn, just in time as the contents of the Ravenclaw's stomach emptied into the bowl.

_Back to square one_.

An hour before the game and Quinn was looking at her team roster and scribbling out contingency plans and then re writing them amidst mutters, the rest of the team were running through the motions of getting ready for the game but were having trouble getting through to their distracted Captain. The blonde was still limping slightly and mentally cursing Santana, she knew it had been an accident but even so…you just did NOT kick a sister in the lady balls!

Sighing she set the playbook down and rubbed her forehead forcefully, the problem was you couldn't just take any old player and make them a seeker, it was the most difficult position to assign, a seeker had to be agile, fast and willing to take risks, and with both her regular and reserve keeper out it was seriously going to cripple her options, rubbing her face with both hands she became aware of Casey Hudson her 2IC approaching her and herding the rest of the team out and into the practice field.

"Cap…Quinn we can do this, we fought and trained hard to get here, maybe…,maybe we could borrow the Gryffindor seeker Hummel?"

Waving a hand the blonde dismissed the idea.

"No, we cant do that, besides which as much as I love Kurt to bits he could never go up against Miles, that kid is fast, _very _fast and _very _accurate."

Casey nodded and opened her mouth to make another suggestion when she saw her Captain's girlfriend sneak in and press a finger to her own lips for silence before gesturing that the 2IC should leave her with Quinn, the red head grinned and slunk out swiftly.

Quinn remained unaware as she paced distractedly and glared at the list of players as though she could make Charlotte Lockley's name appear on the roster through sheer force of will. With a frustrated sigh she turned to tell Casey that the redhead was going to have to try and play the seeker's role herself despite the lack of experience when her eyes widened.

"Rach, honey…what are you doing here? shouldn't you be…uh ya know in the crowd or something?"

Smiling slightly the brunette wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist and pulled her in closer.

"I _knew _you would be freaking out when I heard about Lockley, and I wanted to come in here to tell you that it doesn't matter, you can do this, the answer is right in front of you, you just need to be reminded of that."

The Ravenclaw Captain frowned and squeezed Rachel's forearms in gratitude of her support but she shook her head.

"I love that you came back here but you're wrong you know, I have been over and over the team roster and while the team are pretty well cross trained a seeker is sort of a _difficult _position to fill."

Rachel nodded in agreement and when Quinn continued to look confused the little brunette sighed and kissed her on the forehead.

"For a Brainiac you sometimes cant see the obvious can you, there's a name missing from the team roster, a very important one?"

At Rachel's subtle mental prodding the blonde moved out of the circle of her girlfriends arms and examined the list fervently, she couldn't see a name missing! Rolling her eyes Rachel crossed her arms.

"Who was the seeker before Lockley came along?"

Quinn scratched the side of her nose and then flushed pink in realisation.

"Oh…I was, and my name isn't on the roster…but I'm the Captain unless…"

Rachel moved her hand in a 'carry on' gesture as a small smile played over her lips.

"OH!…_oh _I could get Casey to slip into the Captains slot, and I can play as seeker while pulling in Givens as a beater! Rach…my God you're a freaking genius!"

The little brunette was swept into a whirlwind of a hug then her breath stolen by a very powerful and enthusiastic kiss from her ecstatic girlfriend.

"I gotta go! I need to talk to the team and you…,you are _so _getting lucky later tonight Berry!"

Rachel laughed and caught Quinn before she could make it out of the locker room, looping a forefinger into the collar of her Quidditch jersey she pulled the blonde back towards her for a slower kiss, Quinn found herself sinking into the embrace as her body woke up, pulling back she blinked dazedly at her smirking girlfriend.

"I tell you what Captain Fabray, _you _bring me back that snitch and _I _may just let you fulfil your locker room fantasy, how's _that _for inspiration?"

Smiling broadly the blonde stepped backwards and winked.

"I'll make sure I get that snitch fast then, I'll need most of my energy for later!"

Turning on her heel with a wink she started to pelt outside to the practice field eagerly. Rachel grinned and as she made her way out of the locker room she polished her nails on her coat and muttered.

"I love it when a plan comes together!"

Santana glanced up from her seat as Rachel finally joined her wearing an insufferable smirk, the Latina narrowed her eyes playfully.

"You do know if you just screwed her she'll be too exhausted to play properly right?"

Taking her cup from the Slytherin who had patiently held it for her while she organised herself the little Gryffindor sniffed dismissively and tried to look austere but the slight smirk ruined the effect.

"Not _everything _is about sex, all I did was help her out with a little team issue and then kissed her, nothing too intense just a good luck kiss."

Sipping from her mug she tried to ignore the smirk on Santana's face but the Latina was persistent and eventually she huffed and turned to her.

"What Santana…?"

A dark eyebrow rose as the Latina's smirk widened.

"There is no way you would be looking that satisfied with yourself if you _just _gave her a peck on the cheek, I admit you two are in that disgustingly sweet stage of the relationship but something else went down in that locker room…or someone."

At the exaggerated eyebrow wriggling that accompanied that statement even Rachel couldn't hold onto her stoic expression and she giggled.

"As you insist on probing into the private details of mine and Quinn's love life then yes…_maybe _I promised her the fulfilment of a particular dream if she won today."

Santana frowned then smirked.

"Ah, good old locker room sex!"

Rolling her eyes the little Gryffindor sipped her tea then couldn't resist anymore as curiosity won out over her natural instinct to not appear ignorant in front of her seemingly wiser friend.

"Santana…what _is it _with you Quidditch players and locker room sex anyway?"

The Slytherin threw her head back as she laughed with genuine amusement, Rachel felt slightly foolish for asking for a while until Santana threw her arm round the girls shoulder companionably and drew her in to explain.

"That's _easy_, I mean…hmm how to explain this to you in Berry talk…let's see here…okay. well you know how good you feel when you sit a test and find out that you did the best, that it's your name at the top of the scroll?"

Smiling at the remembrance of that warm glow that came with knowing you were the best the Gryffindor nodded understandingly.

"Okay, well Quinn has always been book smart so that sort of thing doesn't do dick for her, but Quidditch on the other hand, I mean you look at her and you think _maybe _she'd be a dancer or something lame like that because she's blonde and has those amazing eyes and _looks _like she should be girly."

Rachel frowned but nodded, admittedly anyone who first glanced at Quinn wouldn't immediately associate her with enjoying a game like Quidditch which was rough fast and dirty on it's best days.

"_But _she totally kicks ass at it, when she comes off that pitch after having won a match she feels like a freaking Goddess, she's the top in her field and as for the locker room, well that to you is damp and smells of feet, but to her it's her throne room, it's where she plans, builds her team up and ultimately brings victory. The only thing she doesn't do in there is…well _you_, to be crude. But you see what I'm getting at? It's her seat of _power _and power is an aphrodisiac."

Rachel's mouth formed a surprised 'o' as she realised exactly what Santana was getting at and she flushed slightly before clearing her throat.

"Okay point taken and digested Santana, let's not uh…talk about it anymore, but thank you for explaining."

The Slytherin giggled as they stood to applaud the teams making their way onto the pitch.

"You got it Berry…I just cant help it you are so innocent sometimes, but I promise no more mentioning it or giggling."

They sat back down with Santana still biting her lip to hold the giggles in and Rachel trying her best _not _to look affronted, soon though both of them had nothing on their mind but the action going on in the skies, if it was possible this match was even tighter than the last one the two teams had met in.

Quinn's last minute team switch was unavoidable and threw the Ravenclaw's off just a bit at first as they hadn't had a practice in this team formation before, based on the fact the chances they would need it were slim. Consequently the Hufflepuff's scored over 100 before the blues got a score up on the board. After that however they quickly caught up and Casey did an admirable job of Captaining the team, shouting the orders and plays that Quinn had drilled into her in practice session after practice session.

Quinn herself was up several hundred feet above the action waiting for the blur of gold that would send her off as fast as humanly possible, she patted the broomstick that Santana had leant her thankfully, it wasn't as good as having her own but it would do until it had been repaired. A part of her was loving the freedom that came with being the seeker, the ability to sit back and keep one eye on the game going on below her and one eye out for the snitch. It was liberating and showed her just how good the team had become, even without their regular Captain down there issuing the orders they were playing just as she would have directed them and she grinned making a mental note to make sure Casey got some kind of extra credit.

On the negative side she was apart from the action the way a seeker always was, it's why it was an odd role to fulfil, you had to be one of the team but able to act independently and swiftly enough so as not to interfere with the action going on with the main game. Many a seeker had been knocked out of a game for lack of attention or sometimes just poor bloody bad luck when caught by a stray bludger. So far this afternoon the match below was fast furious and high scoring but neither her nor the yellow form of Miles a few hundred yards to her left had moved or caught sight of their pray.

Flexing her hands in their gloves on the neck of the broom she narrowed her eyes and locked out the sights and sounds of the game below her, it took some effort but she was able to completely surrender her Captains instincts to find that place within her that made her a great seeker as well. She started scanning the terrain below her square inch by square inch. Her ears finely attuned to the sounds of the shifting currents around her, always listening out for that slight change in the air that would indicate something disrupting the thermals.

She had spotted Rachel on her way up into the sky and spared a wave, even from this distance she could spot the little Gryffindor clinging to Santana's arm and hopping up and down as either team scored. Hufflepuff were playing hard again and as much as she didn't _want _to lose if she _had _to lose to a team she would rather it was them than Slytherin, she didn't think she could live with Santana's gloating if that happened.

There! She didn't turn her head but she could hear it, just the faintest change in the air around her and trying not to tip off Miles as to what she was going to do she closed her eyes and used her ears only to listen to the sounds around her, after a long moment she smiled thinly and turning the broom dived abruptly leaving Miles to wonder what the hell had happened, then she cursed and saw it, the gold blur that the Ravenclaw was streaking afterwards and cursing under her breath she kicked off in high pursuit.

Quinn could hear Miles roaring after her and swallowing down the urge to look over her shoulder she kicked even more speed out of the broom and slid further along it stretching herself as low to the stick as she could get. The snitch was moving fast and typically straight towards the thick of the game, instinctively the blonde tightened her grip and got ready for some evasive manoeuvres, sure enough the little gold ball dodged in and out of the players and keeping one eye on it at all times she used her ears to make sure she stayed out of the other players way. It was tougher in the thick of it with the roar of the crowds but she was buggered if she was going to let the damn thing out of her sight now.

Several breathless minutes later the snitch was back out of the game and heading towards the lake. Cursing, Quinn slunk down again and maxed the broom out barely even to see despite the thick goggles, miraculously Miles was right on her tail and the two of them went so fast and low across the lake that they left a six foot spray behind them. Again the snitch veered off and headed back towards the castle, the two seekers did an abrupt turn and went after it, Miles's broom was quicker and she pulled almost level with Quinn forcing the blonde to fly smart as well as fast. She feinted to the left then shot down hoping to confuse the Hufflepuff seeker, she did, _only _for a moment but it was enough to gain those few precious inches ahead of her rival.

Their chase took them off towards the top of the school and barely missed the owlery, Quinn felt a sharp pain rip along her arm as she brushed the edge of the roof but shook it off, if she paid attention to it now she'd lose the damn snitch for sure. They found themselves climbing higher and higher and the air started to get thinner, Quinn closed her mouth and took shallow breaths through her nose hoping Miles would do the same, rivals they may be but she didn't want the girl to hurt herself. Catching sight once again of the gold ball she shot down and after it glad to be coming out of the higher altitude and back down to more air and a warmer climate. This was it! she could _feel _it now, the chase was reaching a close and she blinked away a wave of dizziness as she focused on it and tried to block out the roaring of the crowd and the yelling of Miles behind her.

They swept down and into the stadium, Quinn's eyes narrowed as her gaze zeroed in on the shiny target and with one last kick of speed she lurched forward and grabbed it from the air just as it started to climb again. It was with relief she made it down to the pitch and held it up, the Ravenclaw's went wild…for all of a minute before they saw the blood splattered Miles land alongside Quinn in concern.

The blonde had to shout to hear herself over what she thought was the roar of the crowd and had no idea why she couldn't lift her arm.

"Miles y'shud see a'medc, ys got….blooood on ya''z?"

The Hufflepuff ripped her goggles off and shook her head looking white.

"It's not my blood Fabray…it's yours!"

Swallowing hard Miles felt herself pushed out of the way when Santana and Rachel along with the rest of the Ravenclaw team came skidding up to Quinn who was now weaving on her feet. She smiled dopily when she saw her girlfriend.

"Rach…I got ya…um….the…hey hot?"

The snitch fell from her grip and she slumped backwards abruptly, it was Casey and Santana that caught her and laid her down as the nurses swarmed onto the field, Brittany had a tight hold of Rachel who was crying and trying to get to Quinn's side, the Hufflepuff Captain tried to soothe her.

"Shh, it's okay they need to have room to move while they treat her, she _cant _be too bad okay? She made it down didn't she? and she was conscious, she's been hurt worse than this so you need to take a deep breath and calm down. She is going to need you to be there when she wakes up, not dosed up with calming draught in the bed next to her."

Taking several deep breaths the little Gryffindor relaxed in her friends grasp and managed a small smile.

"Yes…of course you're right, I'm sorry Brittany I will get a hold of myself but I am claiming the rights to a full on crying session later."

Brittany nodded and kissed the top of her head calmly.

"I don't think any of us would deny you that sweetie, not even S, _trust _me though it just looks worse because of the blood, even the smallest of cuts is made to look bad when you're flying at speed."

After a few more breaths Rachel patted her friends restraining arm and Brit let her go, slowly but surely the nurses escorted Quinn's unconscious form up, Santana had picked up the snitch and put it back in Quinn's hand, a stupid thing but she knew that Quinn would know who had put it there and that San was thinking of her…in a tough compadre way of course not a girly sissy way. After Ravenclaw's victory was announced and the teams dispersed to celebrate of commiserate as appropriate the three friends trudged their way up to wait outside the infirmary, despite Rachel's resolve to stay tough she ended up crying on Brittany's shoulder sporadically, even Santana hugged her (while she dozed)

The next thing Quinn was aware of was an itching soreness all down her right arm and the feeling she was floating on clouds, it took a few attempts to get her eyes open and realise that the clouds were really the soft white sheets and pillows of the infirmary bedding. sighing internally she wondered who or what she'd tripped over _this _time and flexed her body a bit at a time, during this investigation she discovered two things, one that she had a snitch in her hand (had to be Santana) and with a fleeting smile she remembered winning the game, and secondly her right arm and hand didn't want to respond…_at all, _and that worried her.

Abruptly she sat up and winced as something pulled in her arm, _okay so not numb then, just immobile! _biting down a groan she looked around with wide eyes and realised it was the middle of the night, slowly she sat up and slid her legs out of bed looking around, her glasses were on the nightstand and she slipped them on peering into the dark, on the chair next to the bed was a brunette lump curled up and snoring softly with a blanket thrown over her carefully. Quinn smiled softly and wondered how she had managed to sneak back in, it was well known there were no over night visitors in the infirmary.

The blondes heart felt flooded with affection for the brunette and she reached out with her left hand and stroked her hair gently before reluctantly pulling back and looking down with something akin to dread at her right arm. Turning the lamp on low she examined it carefully. There was a bandage covering it from her shoulder blade all the way down to her wrist and swallowing hard she tried to move her hand again, to her relief it flexed with difficulty and she grinned…for all of a second before the pain ripped through her and she swore and groaned at the same time, Rachel sat bolt upright and after a moments confusion she smiled in relief and pulled Quinn into a very careful hug while trying not to cry.

"Quinn, oh baby, are you okay…they said you hurt yourself and not to move your arm, _please _don't move your arm, does it hurt? should I get the nurse?"

Taking a deep breath Quinn held out her good hand and pushed Rachel just far enough away to lock eyes with her.

"Rach…_calm down _and tell me what happened, yes it hurts but only a little bit and only when I move it which I now know not to, shh don't cry, I'm fine see?"

The brunette hadn't realised she was crying and tutted at herself angrily before wiping at her eyes and smiling weakly.

"Sorry, it was just such a shock…you must have hit something during the match and you ripped your arm open on something sharp, all the way down, you hurt some of your nerves and they're having to re grow them which is why it probably itches like mad, you should be fine but…because of treating the nerves you might scar, I'm sorry baby?"

Quinn was silent for a moment letting it sink in, it was _bad, _but repairable and though she may have to take it east for a while she wouldn't lose her arm, hand or the use of either, all in all she was one lucky son of a bitch, and as for the scar…she looked down at Rachel who was doing her best to stop crying in relief.

"Would you love me any less?"

Rachel looked up at her in confusion and the blonde re iterated slowly.

"Would you love me any less because of a scar that ran down the length of my arm?"

Gasping in horror at the mere suggestion of it Rachel huffed angrily and even sitting down managed to place her hands on her hips.

"Quinn Fabray if you weren't recuperating at this moment I would smack you for such an idiotic suggestion, of course I wouldn't love you any less, what a ludicrous suggestion!"

The blonde smiled sleepily and kissed Rachel's pulsing temple before whispering wearily into the delicate ear.

"Then shush, a scar isn't something that bothers me…but speaking of ludicrous, just _how _did you get in here after visiting hours?"

Looking awkward at the question Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and chewed on her lower lip.

"Well…I _may _have asked Santana and Brittany to help me with some stealth tactics."

Smirking at her girlfriend Quinn lay back down and shuffled to one side leaving room for Rachel, at first the Brunette hesitated but when the Ravenclaw pointed out that her injured arm was on the other side she lay down eagerly and pulled the cover over them.

"Well, can I ask what these stealth tactics involved, you've intrigued me now?"

There was a nervous giggle and Rachel let her nails scratch lightly across Quinn's abdomen, something that the blonde found relaxing as she was dozing off.

"Well we left a window on the hook and ah…well after curfew Santana flew me up to the window on her broom and I climbed in!"

Quinn closed her eyes and found herself chuckling.

"Only you Rachel, would think a risky manoeuvre like that was a good idea to visit someone who'd just had a broom accident…_only you_ love."

She kissed the Gryffindor's temple and snuggling closer muttered sleepily.

"Sing me a song to help me sleep, I love your voice."

Using one hand to stroke through the messy blonde locks Rachel searched her mind to think of a suitable song to sing that was soft enough to help Quinn sleep and after a moment began to sing one of the Ravenclaw's favourite tunes.

_Stars shining bright above you;Night breezes seem to whisper I love youBirds singing in the sycamore a little dream of nighty-night and kiss me;Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss I'm alone, blue as can be,Dream a little dream of fading but I linger on, dearStill craving your kiss.I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,Just saying this_

By this point the blonde was heavily asleep but Rachel didn't stop she just made sure Quinn was comfortable and snuggled closer into her as she continued to sing quietly.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find youSweet dreams that leave all worries behind in your dreams, whatever they be,Dream a little dream of fading but I linger on, dearStill craving your kiss.I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,Just saying this...Sweet dreams till sunbeams find youSweet dreams that leave all worries far behind in your dreams, whatever they be,Dream a little dream of me. _

She finished the song with a gentle peck to Quinn's lips and then closed her eyes, everything would be fine, she just felt it.

_Yay! another Quidditch filled chapter which is always fun, plus some lovely bonding for Santana and Rachel (cos I think they are just too cool together sometimes) and coupley time for Quinn and Rachel. Hmm next chapter San chooses a name for the kitten and they have the music festival/concert thing, then it's onto meeting the parents for Quinn, but will it be klutz Quinn we know and love or nervous Quinn? Thanks as always for the input and reading, you guys do truly rock xxx _


	21. Chapter 21

The night before the music festival all four of the girls were sat in their astronomy room hideaway trying not to worry, or more accurately _Quinn _was trying not to worry, none of the others seem particularly fazed by the prospect of dressing up and singing in front of the rest of the school. Adjusting her arm irritably the blonde fished another vampires tear from her pocket and chewed on it to distract from the painful itch, the nerves had re grown and mobility was back but the cut hadn't fully healed so the infirmary had insisted on the bandages staying on. And every time Quinn tried to scratch the itch from the healing skin…

"Quinn Fabray _stop _touching your arm it's still healing!"

Wincing at her rapped knuckles the Ravenclaw pouted and shook her hand out while shooting a sulky look at her girlfriend.

"But Rach…it seriously itches! Surely a few light scratches wont be dangerous, there must be something we can do, a safe way to relieve the itch?"

Santana smirked, her mind on a completely _different _kind of itch and she turned the page in her magazine, wisely choosing not to share her less than clean thoughts as the little Gryffindor was already annoyed with Quinn.

Rachel paused to shoot a glare at the Latina, she knew _exactly _what the girl was smirking at! Then she turned back to Quinn and sighing rummaged in her bag for a long moment before extracting a small jar of ointment.

"Okay, if it will shut you up I will apply some more of the cream…but this is your last lot before bedtime, it tends to make you a little um…affectionate."

The brunette blushed as she started peeling off the bandages and Brittany chuckled.

"I cant believe you're allergic to something as simple as 'Every use Cream' no one is allergic to that stuff?"

Quinn blushed a light pink and held her arm still while Rachel tended to it.

"I'm not _allergic _exactly, it's just one of the ingredients causes a reaction, that's all…not a serious one it just sort of makes me happy."

Santanna snorted and laying her magazine down raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Um…Q I hate to break it to you but happy is when you find a twenty in your jeans on laundry day or discover your favourite ice cream is half price. _You _get loved up, last time you tried to kiss me for crying out loud!"

Rachel smirked and muttered.

"Quite, and if that's not strange and unusual behaviour I don't know what is."

Santana narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger warningly towards Rachel.

"Watch it short ass, just because Q doesn't want us fighting does not mean I wont kick your ass later!"

Rachel poked her tongue out and went back to slathering the cream liberally over the angry red scar tissue on Quinn's arm. Letting her head fall back on the sofa the blonde let out an obscene moan at the relief of the irritable itching.

"Oh my…Rachel, you're my goddess, that feels soooooo good!"

She let out another groan and Rachel started to look so flustered that Santana burst out laughing and even Brittany chuckled before leaning forward and gently tugging on the Ravenclaw's foot.

"Hey Q, we get that it feels good but if you don't quiet down then I think Rachel might combust with embarrassment at the noise you're making."

Quinn flushed and grimaced as she glanced at her girlfriend.

"Sorry baby…it's just you have no idea how annoying that itch is…although it was distracting me from tomorrow. How come you guys aren't freaking out at the prospect of having to get on stage in front of…everyone!"

Rachel smiled brightly at the prospect and shrugged.

"I'm not scared by it, cautious maybe but I'm actually looking forward to it, thanks to your I Pod Quinn my appreciation of muggle music has grown tremendously! And this festival will only introduce it to more people, I think it can only be a good thing, plus I had such fun picking my song!"

Looking at the Gryffindor she looked at her other friends for some kind of support.

"S, come on are you telling me the prospect of being all _arty _isn't making you worry just a little bit, if only for the sake of your reputation?"

Stretching in her chair and pulling Brittany into her lap the Latina shrugged nonchalantly.

"To be honest Q…not really, I mean my song is pretty kick ass though I was sort of worried when Miles gave me Jazz…I mean it's more your genre than mine but after a little help from your I Pod it was sorted no problem, besides which I wantz my baby to see me shake my stuff!"

Sighing Quinn looked over at Brittany and just raised an eyebrow, the Hufflepuff just shrugged sheepishly.

"I like to dance, you know that Q, I always have and to be honest I got the easiest song genre of all I mean, modern pop pretty much sums up a good seventy percent of music, and it took a while but your I Pod has a really extensive range of music on it and I found a song I actually think say's what I would want to if I wrote one."

The Ravenclaw sighed then sat up as Rachel finished tying the bandage off again and frowned.

"Hold up a second, is there anyone who _didn't _end up choosing a song off of my I Pod…and how come I didn't even know it had been loaned out like a library book?"

Brittany and Santana both looked to Rachel and when the blondes eye caught hers the little Gryffindor flushed guiltily and played with her fingers looking everywhere but at her girlfriend.

"Well, everyone was having a mini freak out about the festival and you were still in the infirmary so we…um sort of all got together and just decided to flip through and find suitable songs."

Groaning Quinn sat back and closed her eyes.

"So pretty much anyone involved in the festival has heard my entire music collection, and you know just for the record some of those were already on it…and uh some of em…we're on collections and stuff so you cant really judge me."

Santana just grinned evilly.

"Oh calm down Fabray, everybody has a song or two that they're ashamed to admit they like, just because you have the Frog Chorus on there doesn't make you un cool or a _dork_."

Quinn squeaked in outrage and Brittany chimed in mildly.

"And although people mock them _now _both Star Trekkin and Doop got to number one so they _must _have been hits at one time."

The Ravenclaw Captain let her face fall into her hands and she tried to hide as Rachel couldn't help but add.

"And while Vanilla Ice was only known for the one song I'm sure plenty of people brought 'Go Ninja Go' and as for Chesney Hawkes, I hear some people consider it a classic."

From behind her hands they all heard Quinn mutter.

"I hate you…all of you, everyone makes mistakes!"

After a general round of laughter the blonde let Rachel pull her into a hug and even smiled despite the shame.

"On the plus side if everyone has heard those atrocities on my I Pod then standing in front of them and kicking out a country song doesn't seem so worrying anymore!"

Rachel clapped her hands delightedly and pressed a kiss to her girlfriends cheek with a grin.

"_See_, tomorrow will be no problem at all, in fact…I bet you end up enjoying it, you have a lovely voice, sometimes a little on the sharp side but generally you sound very pleasing."

Frowning Quinn tried to work out if that was a compliment or not and Santana just shook her head and reached over to pat the Ravenclaw's shoulder.

"Just agree with her so we don't get a fifteen minute explanation of where and when and what exact songs you go sharp on, you know she has one hell of a case of over expanded vocabulary-itis."

Now it was Quinn's turn to snort with ill disguised amusement as Rachel huffed and flicked her hair.

"Well as _someone _with excellent diction I feel it is my duty to point out that you just made that word up, which is pointless when you could have simply referred to me as overly verbose or…"

She was cut off abruptly by Quinn kissing her, after an initial moment of surprise and mild annoyance at being interrupted she responded. The blondes tongue adequately distracted the Gryffindor long enough for Brittany and Santana to sneak from the room, the Latina waved a hand in thanks and Quinn managed to free one hand from Rachel's hair long enough to give her friend a thumbs up.

Several long moment's later Quinn pulled away and dragged in a much needed breath of air, Rachel pouted at her and played with the buttons on her polo shirt idly as she spoke.

"I should be angry with you for that deliberate act of distraction on your part…however you are _extremely _good at kissing me so I suppose I don't actually mind that much, especially if you carry on doing so, after all we are alone now."

Sitting back Quinn furrowed her brows and pretended to think about it, jumping slightly when Rachel simply slid her hand up under the blue polo shirt and palmed her breast, all with that innocent smile of hers in place. The blonde swallowed.

"W…well yeah I suppose that it would be a wasted opportunity to…oh you figured out it was a front fastener this time huh?"

As Rachel smirked and slid her other hand up along Quinn's abdomen the blonde reached out pulling her closer and into a very thorough kiss, never let it be said Quinn Fabray couldn't take a hint…well at least when it was blatant!

The fading sounds of Puck and Finn finishing up their rendition of Fallen angel by Black Veil Brides could be heard in the 'backstage' area of the dais where the acts were performing, Miles was running around in her jeans, boots and t shirt trying not to look panicked as she organised the acts, the roar of applause sounded and the two boys came running backstage still pumped from their act and high fived each other and a bewildered Miles.

"Rock totally rules dude!"

Puck smirked at his partner in crime and nodded in agreement as he regarded his fellow Slytherin who was preparing to go up next.

"Hey Santana, sucks that you got stuck with jazz, me and Finn definitely got the better end of the deal by getting rock."

Santana rolled her eyes and checked the sleeve of her pinstriped suit before tipping her fedora hat at them and smiling thinly.

"You guys got rock because it's the only thing you could be trusted with, now if you'll excuse me I'm about to go out there and make a few hearts melt and pants wet."

Finn pulled a face at the remark but Puck just leered and let Santana push him then head up to the stage where she was being announced, the mohawked boy elbowed his friend.

"Come on let's get out there and watch this shit, plus I really want to see how Brittany reacts to this!"

Smirking they bolted out to where the students were watching with interest, the first couple of rows were for the performers so they could easily watch but slip back when they were needed, Rachel and Quinn were there with their robes over their costumes and holding hands like a young couple in love should be. Brittany was literally bouncing in her seat waiting for her girlfriend to come on stage, suddenly Miles emerged with a saxophone looking slightly flushed and cleared her throat.

"Um…so ah that was Finn and Puck demonstrating the new rock genre, now you have jazz, swing jazz to be accurate and to show you what it entails exactly here's Miss Santana Lopez!"

Gesturing with one hand the curtain drew back revealing the full jazz band at the ready (full after Miles skidded over to take her place among them that is) and Santana in her pinstripe suit leaning on a painted wall background and flipping a coin over her knuckles, there was a beat and then the music kicked in.

_I like to sneak a drink, And roll my smoke You see I like my collars pressed I wear big ol' hats, And fancy ties And I hang late with my friends _

Santana tipped her hat towards the three girls sat together at the end of the crowd and winked, using the fast pace of the music she strutted across the stage like she owned it, just the way the lyrics suggested._I can take it on the chin with a Cheshire grin I'm a sinner, VIP You know I like mixed drinks, I likes what I thinks I think you know just what I mean _

At that line she smirked and pointed out to encompass the student body in general, and her professors in particular, at which point even Cavendish smiled ever so slightly._You know that heroes and legends are one and the same Its-a how you play the game You see, I'm no fool, I'm from the old school It's the fire from the flame _

On cue she clicked her fingers and flames seemed to spring from her palms while she ginned before blowing them out.

_I like a big ol' car, and fine cigars, You know I'll pick your pockets clean I'm a snake-eye rollin', big league bowlin' And I clean up on the green I got the jack, the ace, the king and queen you know, I like my women mean _

Santana turned and leapt down from the stage taking Brittany's hand and pulling her up from her seat and into a twirl.

_Cause I'm a big time operatin', never ever hesitatin' sinner vip Cause I'm a big time operatin', never ever hesitatin' sinner vip _

After another twirl The Latina dipped her girlfriend low and stole a quick kiss before releasing her and leaping back up onto the stage to wolf whistles._I got the jack, the ace, the king and queen You know, I like my women mean Cause I'm a big time operatin', never ever hesitatin' sinner vip Cause I'm a big time operatin', never ever hesitatin' sinner vip_

With the last line she took her fedora from her head and threw it into the crowd bowing low as the applause started.

Quinn looked to Rachel as she sat back down and laughed.

"That was a worryingly appropriate song for her actually, glad I don't have to follow that up she made one hell of an impression, speaking of which Brit shouldn't you be backstage now?"

The blonde Hufflepuff started slightly and swallowed.

"Yeah sorry…on the way just um…well you know that was wow, I'm gonna have to see if I can find who found that hat later."

She headed off still muttering distractedly her eyes firmly turned inwards and remembering the way that pin striped suit had clung to her girlfriend, Rachel laughed and raised an expectant eyebrow at Quinn who nodded and took off into the crowd to locate where the fedora went and barter for it.

Backstage Brittany found Santana and literally stole her breath with the enthusiastic kiss she bestowed on her, pulling back the Slytherin grinned.

"I take it I'm keeping the suit?"

The blonde allowed Miles to propel her gently to the stage opening and grinned back ignoring her flustered housemate.

"Hell yeah, now get your ass out there and cheer for me!"

Winking Santana popped off a salute and literally ran to make it to the front and her seat before Brittany was officially announced. Miles stumbled out from behind the curtain just as the Latina's ass met the seat of her chair, Quinn was still tripping over the rest of the crowd looking for Santana's hat so Rachel linked her arms with her friend and wrinkled her nose in a grin as they turned their attention to the stage and the haggard looking Hufflepuff.

"Alright, after that…stimulating performance (she had to pause for the wolf whistles to die down) we have modern pop music as represented by the wonderful, and I'm not just saying that because she's my prefect, Brittany Pierce!"

Again the curtain swung back and Miles scrambled, this time to play the piano, after a moment to catch her breath she started to play and Brittany stepped from the shadows, her hair down over a tight white tank top and what looked like painted on jeans. She smiled down at her girlfriend and began to sing.

_Imagining you're far awayJust searching for the words to sayI feel it when you fall apartOur lives are our greatest art_

Quinn looked over at the stage from the back of the crowd and held up the fedora triumphantly as her blonde friend winked back at her before directing her next line to Santana_.I don't wanna change your mindCoz I accept you for everything you are and will beStay here with me nowThe only thing that our hearts are made ofAre the acts of forgiveness and loveThe only thing real when push comes to shoveAre the acts of forgiveness and love'Cause in the end no one loses or winsThe story begins again and againWith forgiveness and love_

Santana had to smile, either that or cry because this song was so very much 'Brittany' it was scary, her blonde girlfriend had more forgiveness in her little finger than she could ever hope to have in her whole body, it was just one of the things that made Brittany…well, Brittany.

_You don't ever have to read my mindYou can see it when you close your eyesDon't believe it when you lose your faithAnother moment is a moment awayI can't tell you what the future holdsOr how to liveAll I know is what feels right lights up my life again and again_

Walking backwards to lean on the piano for a moment and ruffle Miles's hair the blonde then turned back to the crowd and launched into the chorus again.

_Let's jump the sunLet's find foreverWhere does the time go?Just live your lifeYou'll get another today, today, todayForgiveness and love_

Brittany sat on the edge of the stage and crossing her legs leant back to lean on one palm as she crooked the forefinger of her other hand for Santana to move closer, as she finished the chorus for the last time she allowed her girlfriend to pull her down from the stage and into a kiss as the crowd went wild, Quinn managed to make it back to the front although she tripped over one of the chairs and ended up skidding face forward landing a few inches from the surprised Santana and Brittany.

"Uh…I got your hat Brit…and um ow?"

Rolling her eyes, Santana leant down to help Quinn to her feet and gestured with her head to where Rachel was heading towards the stage.

"Go wish your girl luck Q!"

Managing to make the short run to where the little Gryffindor was, Quinn pulled her back gently and lay a kiss on her.

"Show em how it's done beautiful."

With a flip of her hair and twirl of her robes Rachel smiled her brightest smile and headed up to the stage, watching her go Quinn smiled fondly then quickly limped back to her own seat.

"Stupid robes, they should be illegal you know, these things are death traps waiting to happen!"

Muttering she kicked them from around her and checked her bandages were still in place in hopes of avoiding a lecture later. Santana grinned and threw an arm round her friends shoulders.

"Nah Q it's your _feet _that should be illegal, those damn size eights of yours are lethal weapons, now hush and let's see what the house elf has in store for you shall we?"

Miles weaved back onto the stage and set her hands on her knees for a moment trying to get her breath back before speaking.

"Wow, I have no idea how people do this for a living without magic! Anyway, next up we have the Blues soul style brought to you by Miss Rachel Berry and she chose to dedicate it to our resident Quidditch kamikaze Quinn Fabray!"

Smirking miles skidded over to get back behind the piano while at her friends urging Quinn half stood in acknowledgment and endured the cheers behind a very deep blush before sinking back into her seat and trying to disappear into her robes. Until Rachel came onto the stage that is.

She was in a deadly looking off the shoulder little black dress that ended mid calf and came up to just above the chest line, her hair was piled onto her head and a few locks were loose here and there. The black heels added a couple of inches to her height and accentuated the impossibly long tanned legs. Brittany reached across and closed Quinn's mouth for her as the band started up, and when Rachel started to sing an awe filled silence fell over the room.

_At last, my love has come alongMy lonely days are overAnd life is like a song_

Walking slowly around the stage the brunette leant on the piano casually as her eyes sought out those of her shell shocked girlfriend.

_Oh, yeah, at lastThe skies above are blueMy heart was wrapped up in cloversThe night I looked at you_

Smiling slowly Rachel winked at her and moved towards the stairs at the side of the dais, Quinn tried not to panic, or react visibly to her incredibly, _incredibly _hot girlfriend bearing down on her.

_I found a dream that I could speak toA dream that I can call my ownI found a thrill to rest my cheek toA thrill that I have never known_

Quinn was sitting incredibly still and was very aware of her body as Rachel moved closer and with a glance to Brit and Santana who moved quickly, she sat on Quinn's lap and slid one hand into her hair playing with the strands at the nape of her neck.

_Oh, yeah when you smile, you smileOh, and then the spell was castAnd here we are in heavenFor you are mineAt last_

As the last note was held for what seemed an impossibly long time Quinn felt her arms raise with goose bumps at the power behind the words, as Rachel trailed off the applause sounded thunderous though the little Gryffindor didn't seem to notice as she kissed the blonde softly.

"And I aint letting you go Captain Fabray so you better get used to me, now get up on stage and show me what you got!"

Swallowing down a mild case of nerves and a large case of arousal Quinn nodded loosely and stood up before looking around confused for a moment, _where was she going again_? A light push propelled her towards the backstage area and she nodded and took off, Rachel took her seat and glanced at Santana who was smirking.

"What is it Santana, I can tell you have something on your mind?"

Holding her hands up in surrender the Latina widened her eyes and tried her best to look innocent.

"I never said a _word_…but as you asked I think you _might _have broken Q, and I hope that dress wasn't expensive as she looks like she might rip it off of you later."

Rachel didn't want to give the Latina the satisfaction of blushing so she leant into her and whispered huskily.

"Don't worry it slides right off, easy access."

Before that moment Santana hadn't realised you could choke on your own saliva, and as Brittany pounded her back to help her clear her windpipe she looked at Rachel with new respect and chuckled weakly.

"Damn Berry, you got game."

Rachel accepted the fist bump with a grin and turned back to the stage where Miles was consulting her ever present clipboard, with a sigh she pitched it over her shoulder and into the backstage area.

"Okay…um well let's screw that for now anyway, the last genre we're covering today is a Marmite one, you either love it or hate it."

She grinned at the collective groan from the crowd.

"Aw come on it wasn't that bad…just British (that got more of a laugh) anyway presenting for us a little bit of Country music we have Hogwarts very own Calamity Jane…Quinn Fabray!"

The curtain sung back and Quinn strolled out with her usual half grin, faded 501's cowboy boots and a loose plaid shirt over a white vest top, to complete the image was a battered leather Stetson and a guitar, she plucked at the strings idly as Miles took her place in the band and picked up a fiddle.

"Um yeah hey everyone…apparently this song describes my approach to romance, so uh sorry about that Rach"

After the laughter died down the blonde took a deep breath and started to play, all three of her friends raised their eyebrows in surprise, none of them knew she could play and had assumed it was a prop. Getting into the beat and rhythm of the song Quinn relaxed and started to sing, with each word and chord her confidence grew.

_Ten tons desire ten tons of passionPickin' up steam 2 souls crashin'No wasted wishes, thrown away kissesI've got a job to do_

Quinn got lost in the music her right foot tapping out the rhythm as she belted out the song, it was a favourite of hers from the minute she had heard it and it did bring to her mind her occasional trips and falls both actual and metaphorical in her quest to date Rachel._Rubble and dust, smoke and flamesA glorious mess, wild and untamedWhen I take aim, and set my heart on you_

Winking the blonde grinned and gestured to Rachel with an inclination of her hat in the Gryffindor's direction._I'm a wreckin' ballA woman on a mission, pure demolitionBustin' right through that wallNo sense in runnin', you won't see it comin'But it feels so good when you fallI'm wreckin' ball_

At the chorus Brittany and Santana laughed and Quinn bowed as much as she could in their direction with her guitar.

_It's a sweet kind of damage, a good kind of brokenKnockin' that locked up door wide openYou'll be smiling knowing I'll swing back throughNo holding me back, no slowing me downWhen I want what I want and I want it right nowOn a cast iron chain, headed your wayYou'll know I ain't messin' around_

Rachel grinned up into her girlfriends sparkling hazel eyes as she remembered the first time she'd seen the blonde…barrelling towards her at mach ten down the main staircase.

_Cuz I'm a wreckin' ballA woman on a mission, pure demolitionBustin' right through that wallNo sense in runnin', you won't see it comin'I'm a wreckin' ballBut it feels so good when you fallI'm wreckin' ballRunnin' on passion, comin' right at yaAnd it feels so good when you fallI'm a wreckin' ballA wreckin' ball _

As the last string was plucked Quinn let her hands fall from the guitar and laughed happily at the applause from the crowd, she could never do this regularly but standing up here now she felt really _free_, and happy as she motioned for Rachel to join her as she couldn't jump down easily, the brunette was there in a second and gratefully accepted the kiss from the shy Ravenclaw who tipped her hat to give them a little privacy.

As they left the stage the applause died down and Miles walked back up sitting on the edge of the stage exhaustedly.

"Okay…that's pretty much it for today, and as fun as that was I'm glad that it was only one day, but please give me a hand here and let the performers know how much you appreciated them!"

There was another round of applause as all the performers came back on stage one last time and then with a yelp of surprise Miles was lifted up above their heads and Puck yelled out.

"And let's not forget to thank the genius behind this who got us all to dress up and make idiots of ourselves, Miss Blaine Miles!"

In the chaos of the ensuing celebration the four girls managed to sneak away and out into the grounds for a breath of fresh air, as they walked Santana kept chuckling.

"And to think we all have to thank Q's eclectic and not altogether wise choice of music for our acts, mine was the best of course, I looked hot, and B obviously, Quinn…apart from the boots and hat you looked like you _normally _do, and why is it that you're the only lesbian who can wear plaid and make it look _not _gay?"

The Ravenclaw opened then closed her mouth and looked questioningly at her girlfriend.

"Was…that a compliment or an insult?"

Rachel laughed and pulled Quinn closer to her.

"I think you looked and sounded amazing, and I have to admit that song did make me chuckle."

Grinning shyly the blonde ducked her head and shrugged carefully, still mindful of her arm.

"_You _on the other hand…Rachel I mean…wow, even Santana looked impressed."

As three eyes swung her way the Latina sighed as though it was no big deal.

"Okay I admit it, you scrub up pretty well Berry."

Rachel grinned in triumph and walking backwards she made sure to sway her hips and move overly provocatively while singing.

"You wanna kiss me, you wanna hug me!"

Santana was the one to blush for once and the two blondes had to lean on each other they were laughing so hard, Rachel squealed and started running for safety with the Latina hot on her trail.

Quinn sighed slightly and let her head rest on her friends shoulder.

"I wish…that things could stay like this you know? No pressure just friends and laughter it's just so different here…away from _things_."

She trailed off and Brittany kissed the top of her head.

"We got your back Q, anytime you need us we _will _be there…assuming that is that those two don't kill each other, we better intervene before they make it to the lake."

Nodding in agreement they heard a squeal and some splashing and with wide eyes their amble turned into a jog. When they rounded the corner both brunettes were sat with their back against the old oak tree smiling smugly.

"Not a bad response time I suppose but we can improve on it, don't you agree S?"

Smirking the Latina put an arm round the Gryffindor's shoulders and nodded her agreement.

"Definitely…now you two, should we present our little gift to Q out here, as it's a mild night and things seem to be going from mildly raucous to outright riotous in the great hall?"

Brittany joined the two brunette's who stood and steered Quinn onto the nearby bench. The Ravenclaw raised a suspicious eyebrow and looked around cautiously.

"If this is an intervention because of the vampires tears I swear I cant help myself there's like an addictive e number in them or something!"

Santana rolled her eyes and took her position on the right of Brittany while Rachel went to the right and they all looked like they were trying their hardest not to laugh.

"No, not an intervention…we just wanted to show you our appreciation of the fact you unknowingly loaned us your I Pod, so we…um revamped one of the tracks on your 25 most played, we hope you enjoy our unique version!"

At that Santana tapped her wand to the I Pod in question and it started playing the track, as the notes sounded Quinn didn't know whether to laugh or hide.

_You are the one and only, oh yeah Call you, call you by your name or call you by number They put you through it But you'll still be doing it the way you do it And yet, they try to make you forget Who you really are, remember you know you the best Your not the same as all the rest _

_You are the one and only Nobody we'd rather see You are the one and only They can't take you away from me_

Rachel gestured to herself pointedly as she sang the word 'me' and the other two gestured her way as well.

_You've been a player in the crowd scene A player on the best team Your soul embraces one more in a million faces High hopes and aspirations, and years above your station Maybe but all this time you've tried and walked with dignity and pride _

Quinn smiled and wiped at some suspicious moisture in her eyes that she wasn't ready to admit was tears. The pride shining in Rachel's eyes belied the humour behind the song and the blonde was starting to feel…confident.

_You can wear that uniform without some compromises Because you'll find out that hope comes In different shapes and sizes No one can be yourself like you can For this job your the best man And while this may be true You are the one and only you _

Brittany and Santana started dancing together ad Rachel reached forward and pulling Quinn up lightly they started to dance as well and all four of them belted out the chorus together_._

_You are the one and only Nobody we'd rather see You are the one and only They can't take you away from me!_

With that they all collapsed in hysterics on the grass staring up at the stars and breathing hard, Quinn groaned amidst her chuckles.

"You guys have totally ruined that song for me, you know that right, I'll never be able to hear it again without thinking of you idiot's!"

Santana threw her arm out and caught Quinn in the midriff knocking some air out of her.

"Hush up q you loved that we took a terrible song and made it awesome! I wonder if it's possible to think myself to bed, I'm way too tired to make my way to the dorm under my own steam."

Rachel felt Quinn take her hand and snuggled closer into the tall blonde as she sighed happily.

"I'm happy here for a while it sounds like the celebrations will go on for a while yet in there anyway, and it's so nice out here tonight."

Quinn mumbled in agreement and was loathe to admit she was already half asleep, the four girls relaxed under the crystal clear sky and watched the stars, with exams, Quidditch finals and job hunts coming up it was likely to be one of the last peaceful nights they had.

_Okay, firstly I apologise for my Eclectic and worrying taste in music, I attribute this to being a geek and having a lot of close friends who are also geeks, when not playing the latest offering from the god's who are Bioware, we tend to surf the web and find all sorts of weird stuff…totally not my fault I was led astray, I promise I have witnesses and everything! Um…anyway that will be my only song chapter I think as I prefer to stick to the narrative, however it was a welcome break and fun to find each of them a song to sing, I will list them underneath so if you haven't heard them you can find them on you tube!_

_Next chapter is Quinn meeting the parents…eeeekkk! May be two days for that one as my wrist is acting up again grrr! thank you as always for reading and reviewing and favouriting, you guys are the cogs that keep the machine running (well that and peanut M&M's mmmmm) xxx_

_Santana: Big Time Operator by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy_

_Brittany: Forgiveness & Love by Miley Cyrus (I did mention I was eclectic right?)_

_Rachel: At Last by Etta James_

_Quinn: Wrecking Ball by Terri Clark_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Meet The Berry's!**_

Quinn was fighting down panic, actually panic would be a _mild _version of the terror inducing fear that currently had her churning out press up's at a scary pace. Santana was sat at the blondes desk reading a magazine and Brittany was trying to get Quinn to talk about 'it' while Rachel was raiding the kitchen for more milk for the fuzz ball, currently tucked into the pocket of the Latina's hoody.

"Quinn come _on_, it cant be that bad can it? Rachel loves you and they did a good job raising her so they're bound to love you too?"

The Ravenclaw paused in her push up and locked eyes with Brittany while she blew a sweaty strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Brit…you _know _me right…and when was the last time I managed to meet someone important _without _making a complete ass of myself!"

The Hufflepuff bit her lip and considered for a moment…and then a moment longer. Quinn rolled her eyes and smoothly changed position to start sit up's instead, anything to stay in motion and avoid panicking, well, anymore than she already was. Tomorrow she would be going home with Rachel, to meet her parents and she really wanted them to like her, or at least approve of her.

The truth was that her self confidence was so battered that she hesitated to see what _Rachel _saw in her let alone what anyone else might see. Not that she would ever admit that, even to herself, she told herself it was just nerves not self doubt. Santanna glanced at Brittany and after a significant look between the two she cleared her throat and stood carefully, making sure not to jostle the sleeping kitten.

"I'm gonna meet Rach downstairs, make sure she hasn't gotten kidnapped by the house elves in some mistaken identity adventure, last thing we need is them crowning her a Queen or something, as if she needs more power!"

Quinn managed a glare but didn't have the breath to issue an _actual _reprimand so Santana merely grinned at her and headed out. As the door closed Brittany sat deliberately on the blondes stomach preventing her workout and forcing her to still.

"Um…Brit, it's kind of hard to do sit up's when _you're _sitting on me?"

Brittany folded her arms and pulled out her serious face, she didn't use it often so when she did it, it had the appropriate amount of impact and Quinn's hazel eyes widened as she relaxed slightly. Instinctively knowing that her workout was over she wiped a sleeve over her forehead and sighed.

"You want to talk to me don't you?"

The Hufflepuff smiled but refused to move as she nodded.

"I think I _need _to, Q you really don't see it do you?"

Slowly getting her breath back Quinn looked off to one side and swallowed, she knew she wouldn't like this conversation much. Any conversation that made her really look at herself was scary and in her mind, to be avoided at all costs.

"Brit…please don't."

A gentle hand reached down and slowly turned the Ravenclaw's face until they were looking each other in the eye.

"I'm going to Quinn, because you _need _to hear this, you need to hear it and act on it because Rachel loves you, she'll fight for you and unless you decide to fight for yourself then she will lose you. And get her heart broken in the process."

Swallowing hard Quinn rubbed a hand absently down her face and attempted to divert the course of the conversation with a joke.

"I wont cause _that _much of a disaster when I meet them, I mean I might sit in my dinner or something but it's not like I'm gonna totally blow it."

A slender blonde eyebrow arched and Brittany failed to react to her friends attempt at levity.

"Quinn Fabray, she loves you and you love her. But you need to love yourself! Damn it Quinn you get top grades, you literally burn up the Quidditch field in every match you play whether you win or not. You're fit, healthy, caring, considerate and you would do anything to protect your friends and especially Rachel…so why don't you think that's enough for her?"

The Ravenclaw blinked in shock, she had never heard Brittany sound so sincere…or so desperately frustrated and she levered herself onto her elbows, taking the cue to move the Hufflepuff shuffled backwards so Quinn could pull herself into a proper sitting position.

"I…it's hard Brittany, I know _you _believe that about me and that she does and S, but it's really hard to see myself the way you guys see me, and it's not just that I'm trying to be humble."

Trying to find the words to explain her frustration only proved to exacerbate it and she ran her hands through her shaggy hair irritably, before she could speak Brittany did.

"I know your parents don't love you like they should Quinn, we all know, we all want to help you but we cant, not if you wont let us, Santana does the tough amigo act with you, Rachel loves you and that leaves it to me to give it to you straight. I believe in _you _Q more people do than don't. but it's about time you realised that the only person who can truly control your life is YOU."

Hazel eyes widened and the Quidditch Captain looked down to the necklace Rachel had given her for Christmas, she reached up and gripped it tightly.

"Brit…I'm gonna lose a lot, either choice I make someone's going to get hurt."

The Hufflepuff nodded firmly.

"I know, but that is unavoidable, what you need to consider is what's best for you, not for me, not for your parent's and not even for Rachel, but what's best for you, for Quinn Fabray."

She watched carefully and saw her friend nod before looking up with a sad half smile.

"This isn't exactly helping me to calm down about tomorrow Brit."

Letting a breath out through her nose the taller blonde shrugged slightly.

"Well it should, you need to know yourself…because if there's one thing I know from meeting Santana's parents it's that they will want to know that you aren't planning to break their daughters heart."

Quinn frowned and looked at her laces for a moment then back up at Brittany and the Hufflepuff smiled slightly at the new light she could see in her friends eyes, _maybe _she was finally getting through to her.

"Brit…when did you get so wise about this stuff?"

Laughing the taller blonde stood and then held out a hand to help Quinn up.

"I've _always _been this wise, it's just that you lot don't see past my surface beauty."

She batted her eyelids and Quinn gratefully accepted the lightening of the subject and pulled the Hufflepuff into a hug, it was meant to be a friendly hug but the Ravenclaw felt tears in her eyes and realised just how much her blonde friend meant to her as she squeezed her just a little closer.

"Yeah…well, just so you know I wont be making that mistake again Captain Pierce."

Smiling and pulling gently away from the embrace Brittany tweaked the end of Quinn's nose cheekily.

"I should think not…now, one last word of advice? Relax and be yourself because that's who Rachel fell in love with and I'm sure they will too."

Nodding, Quinn mulled it over. All Brittany had done was point out what she already knew, and to be honest it had been on her mind a lot recently. She knew what she wanted from her life, and she was beginning to think that she might just be able to get it…_if _she had the courage. On days like today when she realised she had people as amazing as Brit, Santana and Rachel in her corner, well…she felt invincible, tomorrow would be nerve wracking but Brit was right, no one else would ever treat Rachel as well as Quinn knew she would.

Watching Quinn soak up what she had said Brittany smiled to herself and clapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Now, go take a shower, you're covered in sweat and I'm pretty sure that after half an hour with Santana, Rachel will be wanting to get some Fabray cuddle time in."

Fifteen minutes later Quinn was fresh from the shower still drying her hair and Brittany was flicking through the I Pod tracks looking for the one Santana had performed. All in all it was a peaceful comforting scene, until the door slammed open and Rachel stomped in followed by a smirking Santana who shrugged at the questioning looks of the two blondes.

"I didn't do _anything _this time, it so wasn't my fault."

Quinn wrapped an arm around her fuming girlfriends shoulders and frowned.

"What's up love, what happened?"

Stomping again Rachel snuggled into Quinn's embrace and pouted.

"You'll laugh at me."

Frown deepening the Ravenclaw shook her head in denial.

"I promise I wont, not if it upset you, just tell me what it is so I can kick Santana's ass for you?"

Ignoring the Latina's snort of disbelief Rachel smiled and snuggled closer shooting a triumphant look at the Slytherin.

"One of the house elves came up to me and asked if I was really their Queen, apparently there's a rumour going around about it."

Sighing internally Quinn raised an eyebrow at Santana, at first she just snorted in disbelief then when Brittany also levelled a look at her the Latina caved and threw her hands up in surrender.

"Okay already! _maybe _I made a dumb joke earlier in the day and someone _might _have overheard it and taken it seriously because they're a little dense."

Quinn sighed again, aloud this time.

"You know never to make jokes in front of Finn! Great…Brit can you speak to him, and S please try and think about what comes out of your mouth for once."

Dark brown eyes narrowed.

"Watch it Fabray! I can still lay the smack down on you if I need to!"

Rachel opened her mouth to argue and Brittany stepped in handily.

"Right then! I'm going to take my wayward Slytherin here and after a little chat I shall find another use for her mouth that will keep us all safe, Quinn, think about what I said and if we don't see you tomorrow morning then have a good holiday, both of you."

Santana subsided but pointed a finger at Quinn even while she smirked and the Ravenclaw rolled her eyes as the two left her room. As silence descended she turned back to Rachel and kissed her softly.

"I totally _would _fight San for you, you know that right?"

Rachel nodded and pressed her face to the arch of Quinn's neck inhaling the spicy aroma of her shower gel.

"You also know she'd totally kick my ass right?"

Rachel hesitated then sighed and nodded again before pressing a kiss to the tip of the blondes chin and smiling softly.

"Which is why I'd never _actually _let you fight her, what did Brittany mean earlier anyway, are you still nervous about meeting my father's?

Quinn smiled as she realised that she really _wasn't _that nervous anymore and she slid into bed, waiting for Rachel to join her despite the fact it was still against the rules. It was the only rule they routinely broke and as most of the prefects were their friends they managed to get away with it.

"I _was _but Brittany said some things that made sense and I'm still nervous but not terrified anymore."

Rachel smiled and slipped into bed next to her girlfriend, snuggling as close as she could despite the fact that there was adequate room for the both of them.

"I know baby…but they're really nice and they have been dying to meet you, they're bound to love you!"

Chuckling at her girlfriends enthusiasm the blonde doused the lights and gave in to the yawn she'd felt creeping up on her.

"I'll try my best to make a good impression, after all if I make the first impression good then if I trip over my own feet later it's fine…and I'm sure nothing can go wrong with a first meeting."

_Famous last words!_

"Dad, Daddy I'm home!"

Rachel led the way into the house eagerly, almost bouncing as she walked, Quinn followed behind more sedately carrying both their bags.

"Hello…oh doting father's there is a loving daughter here who requires your undivided attention and love?"

When there was still no answer she huffed and propped her hands on her hips, Quinn set the bags down in the hallway and looked around, apart from the fact the images in the framed pictures were moving the house looked pretty regular. The sheer volume of images made her smile, Rachel's parent's obviously loved her and despite their busy work schedule there were plenty of images of the family all together laughing.

Touching a finger to one of Rachel petting a baby dragon she couldn't remember the name of, Quinn walked through to the living room which was stuffed with various mementos from their travels. In the middle of the room was a grouping of incredibly comfortable looking overstuffed blue sofa's and a worn coffee table. On the table was a note with Rachel's name on it and the blonde called out.

"Rach, there's a note in here for you."

Sweeping into the living room the brunette grabbed Quinn's hand and then collapsed on one of the sofa's with her as she snagged the note with her free hand, scanning it quickly.

"They had to go see to a Hippogriff emergency, they should be back late afternoon or early evening."

Smirking she set the note to one side and then hooked a hand round Quinn's neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

"That means we have several hours to kill Captain Fabray, any suggestions as to _what _we should do with those hours?"

As she spoke she nipped her way down Quinn's neck, soothing the slight red bite marks with kisses before she made her way down to the juncture of neck and shoulders, at that point she sank her teeth into the flesh sucking on it slowly and the blonde groaned and tried to focus.

"Ah...R…Rach um, uh we should…oh god…shouldn't um, d…do this in case your,…your dad's come…h…home early."

The last word came out in a squeak as with one last erotically painful bite the brunette pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You're telling me that while I'm giving you a hickey your mind is on my fathers?"

Hazel eyes widened.

"No, Rach not like that!…I just really want to make a good impression on them and that wont happen if they walk in on me with my hands either up your jumper or in your pants!"

Giggling the brunette rolled her eyes and sighed good naturedly.

"Fine, in that case I will give you a tour of the house, not that it's huge but for what it's worth we will do the tour, then maybe a sandwich, I don't know about you but I need to eat something and if it isn't going to be you I suppose I can make do with food."

She leapt to her feet and held out a hand for the speechless Quinn, the blonde would never get used to the playful flirt that hid behind the Gryffindor's very proper exterior, maybe she should limit the amount of time Rachel spent with Santana.

The tour didn't take long just as Rachel had said it wouldn't, there was a large family bathroom and three roomy bedrooms all with their own shower room, a study with two desks, one for each Mr Berry. The study was filled to the brim with books, papers and more memento's and pictures, the guest room where Rachel put her bag was simple and uncluttered with a view of the surrounding countryside. The brunette's own room was fairly simple as well and Quinn got the distinct impression that the clutter was her father's ideas of decorating while Rachel preferred clean and simple. Her room was covered with photos but they were orderly and uncluttered, the one on her bedside made Quinn smile fondly, it was one Santana had taken of the two of them at the Halloween ball and the blonde almost didn't recognise herself in the deliriously happy image in the frame.

"Wow, your room is a lot less…um."

Quinn wracked her brain to think of a pleasant simile to use for cluttered but Rachel just laughed and shook her head.

"It's okay you can say cluttered, my fathers have zero sense in decorating but they refuse to let me remodel the house no matter how many times I point out that it would make sense!"

Shaking her head fondly Quinn's stomach rumbled loudly and as a dark eyebrow raised Rachel took her girlfriends hand and headed back downstairs with her.

"I'll take that as a cue to get us something to eat, come on then, never let it be said that Rachel Berry is a bad host!"

Half an hour later they were sat on the sofa together having demolished off several toasted cheese sandwiches and slices of Raspberry cake, Quinn sat back with a groan and licked the last of the crumbs off of her thumb.

"I think if your Fathers made this cake I love them!"

Rachel laughed and patted the slightly protruding belly of her girlfriend.

"Daddy made it, I told him you have a weakness for raspberries and cherry pie, expect him to make both things while you're here. Hmm if you carry on like this though I can see I'm going to have to ration you!"

Quinn smiled sleepily and reached for her mug of tea, still hot thanks to the warming coasters. As she sat back with it the mug suddenly got a lot lighter and there was an intense burning in her lap. Yelping she stood abruptly realising she was just holding the handle of the mug which had separated from the rest of it…and as a consequence her tea was now in her lap.

"Holy _crap _that hurts!"

Swearing she tried to move her jeans away from her legs and winced, Rachel rushed over and batted her hands away from the denim before undoing them and peeling them down.

"Rachel what in the ever loving _Hell _are you doing?"

Ignoring her flustered girlfriend the brunette winced as she looked at the angry red skin and reaching up pulled down the boxer shorts as well to get to the skin underneath, Quinn yelped in dismay.

"Rachel, now is not the time for getting jiggy with it! my legs hurt like a son of a bit…uh gun."

Sighing irritably Rachel blew her hair out of her eyes and grabbed the every use cream from her bag pointedly.

"Firstly Quinn Fabray, I have seen you naked _plenty _of times, secondly, you just burned yourself with tea, and thirdly I can hardly treat said burns if you don't stop wriggling away from me!"

Mellowing at the irritation in Rachel's eyes the Ravenclaw felt herself relax a little and she held her hands up in surrender as her girlfriend pushed the jeans and shorts down to her ankles before kneeling in front of her, Quinn smirked slightly and Rachel didn't look up as she berated her.

"Don't be rude Captain Fabray, you are currently on the injured list remember, your arm is only just out of bandages and now you have injured…one of my favourite areas."

Sighing dramatically Rachel scooped out some of the cream and started to rub it into the reddened flesh, for the first few minutes Quinn winced and tried not to fidget but pretty quickly the magic cream started to work and she felt herself mellowing. Rachel really did take care of her and the cold cream on the angry hot skin was very soothing.

Reaching down she started playing idly with her girlfriends silky brown locks and hummed lightly, Rachel smirked to herself, part of her loved the way this cream had a very odd effect on Quinn, but when the blonde started groaning with relief as she applied the cream she found herself squirming slightly and fighting her own arousal, she _was _only human after all and Quinn was Hot!

"Gods Rach…that feels _so _damn good, right there…yeah"

The little Gryffindor had to bite her lip not to react to that, she knew that in her current loved up state Quinn wouldn't object but…the burns did look kind of angry so she ignored the deep groan and slathered more cream on trying to block out the sounds.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, WHAT THE _**HELL **_IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

At the angry bellow Rachel stood up abruptly, mouth open in shock, she stood up so abruptly however that her forehead collided with the underside of Quinn's jaw, the blonde went flying backwards as Rachel clapped both her hands to her forehead and winced in pain.

"Daddy for Merlin's sake! What did you do _that _for?"

Leroy Berry a _very _tall _very _muscular African American raised both of his eyebrows in disbelief and gesticulated wildly.

"Rachel, I come home to find you…doing THAT in the lounge and you have the nerve to tell ME off?"

Rachel huffed in indignation and turned to Quinn realising belatedly that the blonde had landed flat on her back on the floor and had one hand held to her jaw while the other was scrabbling to pull her shorts up and recover some dignity.

"Quinn sweetheart, oh my god I'm so, _so _sorry!"

The haze caused by the cream and the stunning and painful blow to her jaw were beginning to wear off and Quinn was beyond mortified as she grabbed a cushion and pulled it into her lap with her free hand as Rachel helped her up.

"Daddy it isn't what you think, you tried to mend that stupid mug again didn't you! Well as usual the glue didn't hold for very long and it scalded Quinn, I was merely applying some cream to soothe the burn, I cant believe you would think such an appalling thing of me, really Daddy I'm hurt and shocked at the accusation.!"

Hit with a full on Rachel Berry lecture Leroy blinked and opened and closed his mouth a few times before adjusting his glasses.

"I'm going into the kitchen to make a coffee and we'll try this again when I come back out."

He rapidly retreated to the kitchen and closed the door, Quinn let her head sink back down to the living room floor and face palmed. Rachel cleared her throat and helped the blonde up attempting to make light of things.

"Well, that _could _have been worse…"

Hazel eyes glared back.

"Really…REALLY? How on earth could that have been _any _worse!"

Aware her voice was getting dangerously high the blonde cleared her throat and as Rachel helped her pull up the wet jeans and shorts she responded quite calmly.

"Well it could have been both my fathers?"

Looking at her in stunned disbelief for a moment the Blonde found herself laughing despite the situation, leaning down she kissed Rachel lightly then winced.

"I'm not sure if my jaw hurts more than the burn now."

Shaking her head the brunette helped her girlfriend up the stairs and after she changed into clean shorts and loose sweat pants they both went back downstairs and paused outside the kitchen, Rachel took Quinn's hand and winked.

"Come on Captain, let's go do this the right way shall we?"

Taking a deep breath the blonde nodded and smiled briefly. Opening the door Rachel led the way into the kitchen where her Daddy, Leroy, was sat at the breakfast bar sipping a coffee. As the two girls came in he put down his copy of the Daily Prophet and turned to face them, Rachel cleared her throat.

"Daddy this is Quinn Fabray, my girlfriend."

Nervously the blonde held a hand out and forced a smile despite her swelling jaw, relieved when he shook it firmly she felt compelled to explain.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Berry…properly this time I mean, it really wasn't what it looked like it's just that I tend to have a reaction to the cream and it was already in my system because of the Quidditch injury so when Rachel put more on it sort of made me looser than I would normally be hence the uh…noises that sounded like they were rude but they weren't they were just relieved, and not sexually relieved but just 'thank god it doesn't sting anymore' relieved."

She stopped abruptly when she realised she was running out of air and going purple, Rachel looked at her in disbelief and then back at her father.

"And you say _I _ramble!"

Leroy looked at his daughter and then the obviously stricken blonde holding tight to her hand, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing out loud, on closer inspection he had found the spill from the tea and the broken mug, plus he knew Rachel couldn't lie to his face. Deciding to take pity on the tall blonde he went to the freezer and pulled out a bag of peas and one of carrots, he gave one to each girl and gestured for them to take a seat. His daughter pressed the bag of carrots to the rapidly swelling lump on her forehead and Quinn mirrored her actions with the peas on her jaw, both sighed in relief and at the stereo outburst Leroy couldn't hold his giggles inside.

Quinn didn't know if she was more shocked by his easy acceptance of the situation or the fact that a man with a build that indicated his nickname should be something like 'Wall' giggled like a first year girl. He wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes and sat back on his stool opposite them.

"Quinn I'm sorry but I don't think even Rachel has said that much in one sentence before! And…I am _not _laughing at the fact either of you got hurt but, if you had seen it from my end you would probably see the funny side too!"

Rachel just looked disapprovingly at her giggling father but Quinn couldn't help the slight smirk and she winced even as she laughed softly.

"Once again I'm…sorry we met like this, if you only knew how nervous I'd been about meeting you and how much I've been watching my feet to make sure you didn't meet me in any way that was like you did…well let's just say I think I drove Rach a little nuts with it."

The brunette nodded in agreement and leaned over to kiss the un bruised side of her girlfriends jaw. Leroy smiled inwardly at the sign of innocent affection and patted Quinn's hand comfortingly.

"Well, you needn't have worried we feel like we know you already thanks to Rachel talking about you non stop at every opportunity!"

The brunette flushed and fidgeted awkwardly prompting Quinn to laugh at the uncharacteristic behaviour from her girlfriend, raising an eyebrow she leant back in her chair.

"Really? I'm intrigued…and actually a little worried now I come to think about it, when you say she talked about me non stop, do you mean about the Quidditch and dating…or um the clumsy stuff?"

Rachel shot a warning glare at her father who took a sip of his coffee to cover his smirk.

"Well…I think we have heard about every win you made for your house including the fact you have given Rachel several heart attacks, at least according to her, and how talented you are magically, apparently you're an Animagus?"

"Flushing bright red Quinn cleared her throat and adjusted her bag of peas.

"I…uh, well yeah, I am, an Animagus I mean and as for the um magical talent I'm just a typical geeky Ravenclaw in that regard, the whole house are smart not just me. It's just they all have hobbies outside of school and until Rachel came along I was…well all about the studies and Quidditch."

Leroy turned to his daughter.

"So you're distracting this poor girl from her studies now are you little bee?"

Rolling her eyes Rachel sighed and then smirked.

"Not all the time, besides she likes my distractions, and she needs them or she get's all caught up in study and work, and it _was _you after all that taught me everyone needs some leisure time Daddy."

He shook his head at her but chuckled as he stood and headed to the fridge busily preparing something as he spoke to them both.

Well, the whole point is that you have _nothing _to really worry about Quinn, we know how happy Rachel is and we know that you are a large part of it, as far as I'm concerned that's more than enough. Hiram will do the serious father talk when he gets back, but for now…"

He smiled widely and placed a huge milkshake in front of them, Quinn sniffed and tried not to drool at the familiar smell of her favourite food.

"Mr Berry if that's a raspberry milkshake I may have to try and steal you away from your husband."

She took a grateful sip of the creamy beverage and moaned appreciatively, Leroy bellowed out a laugh and clapped her on the shoulder as he sat down.

"Rachel whatever your Dad say's I've decided you can definitely keep her! And Quinn it's Leroy not Mr Berry."

Quinn nodded and grinned. She didn't even care about the pain in her jaw anymore, this had not been the ideal way to meet Leroy Berry but she was inordinately happy with the way it had turned out.

An hour or so later the three of them had gone to the lounge and Leroy had settled himself into one of the chairs tucking his legs up under him. Rachel and Quinn were sat together on the sofa and the brunette was currently burying her head in her girlfriends shoulder and whimpering as her father decided to even the balance and share some of Rachel's most embarrassing stories.

"So there she was, thirteen years old and determined to prove to us that she could fly just as well as her sixteen year old cousin, we tried to tell her that she was being far too headstrong, but you know Rachel."

Quinn smiled fondly and bending down kissed her girlfriends temple softly.

"I certainly do…I take it that she didn't realise Quidditch players set their brooms up completely differently to normal brooms?"

Leroy chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope, and she wouldn't stop to listen to _us _either, so Cody did his run of the yard, weaving in and out smoothly the way you Quidditch players tend to do, landing expertly in front of Rach, we asked her one last time but if there's one thing that's constant about our little bee, it's that she has to do things _her _way, even if it ends badly for her."

Quinn was almost afraid to ask as she looked at Rachel who was trying to look haughty at the same time as she flushed bright pink, the blonde giggled and looked between her and Leroy.

"So how far did you get exactly baby?"

Huffing slightly Rachel flicked her hair back and fidgeted in her seat.

"Well if I had known about the setup it would have been different but as it was…I kicked off fine but then it had a little more speed and a lot finer controls than I was expecting so instead of peeling away perfectly as I pictured it…I may have sort of fallen a little short of a full lap."

Trying to leave it at that she glanced between her girlfriends raised eyebrow and her fathers giggling then rolled her eyes and mumbled something, Quinn leaned in closer and smirked.

"What was that little bee?"

Glaring at her girlfriend for using the childhood name she crossed her arms and sulked. Leroy laughed out loud and answered for her.

"She drove the broom head first into the water butt, legs sticking out the top of the barrel moving like crazy, it was hysterical!"

Despite her resolve not to laugh she couldn't help herself and she snorted into her hand and tried to avoid the brunettes glare.

"I'm sorry Rach…but that's no worse than me going ass over feet down the stairs the first time I laid eyes on you!"

Rachel reluctantly grinned and allowed herself to be pulled into a hug.

"I cant help it if you were so taken with my beauty that you tripped over thin air while gazing at my radiance."

Leroy bellowed another laugh at that and then ducked the cushion his daughter threw at him. Before he could unveil any more of Rachel's mishap's Quinn felt the need to straighten the record.

"It was your eyes."

Having only half heard Rachel tore her glare away from her father and softened her gaze as she switched it to Quinn.

"What baby?"

Sitting up straighter the blonde suddenly remembered that Leroy was in the room and murmured quietly.

"It was your eyes, the way they smiled more brightly than your mouth did, it sort of…took my breath away, I cant explain it very well I guess but I was just walking along listening to San grumbling about being a prefect and then…bam! There you were, and then I just sort of tripped over my robes."

She trailed off and Rachel smiled softly cupping the un bruised side of Quinn's jaw.

"You never told me that before."

The blonde shrugged self consciously.

"You never asked."

They instinctively leaned closer to kiss softly and a happy gasp from the chair reminded that Leroy was there, Quinn flushed pink and Rachel rolled her eyes as her father clapped a hand to his chest and smiled sappily.

"Oh young love!"

Rachel picked up another cushion threateningly and he pretended to cower for a moment before the hoot of an approaching owl disturbed them. He went to the window and accepted the message petting the owl absently as it hopped into the window fully and towards the food tray, Leroy turned back to the two girls.

"Well the Hippogriff problem has gone on a bit longer than expected and it looks like your Dad will be there overnight, so that means it's just us for dinner, any suggestions?"

After some debate it was decided that Leroy would go and get takeout as the overwhelming vote was for Chinese, making them promise to behave with a twinkle in his eye he threw a coat on and headed out. Quinn smiled slightly and snuggled into Rachel, the brunette ran her hand through the Ravenclaw's blonde hair and smiled back.

"Well Daddy likes you so you're already halfway there and Dad isn't as scary as Daddy makes him out to be he's just the more practical."

She kissed the top of Quinn's head.

"Well after an introduction like that if he can still find me likable then I guess I can face anything."

Grinning Rachel settled back tiredly, it had been a long day but she couldn't resist saying.

"See, we'll make a Gryffindor of you yet…despite the geekiness."

Quinn just snorted and stifled a yawn.

"Not a chance little bee."

They both giggled happily and snuggled down waiting for dinner.

_So Leroy is on team Faberry now it's all about charming Hiram lol we know Quinn can do it. And she's getting the right push she needs to finally make the decision she knows she wants to, all she has to do now is confront her father and it's clear sailing…do we think it will actually be that easy though? Probably not, there will most likely be one ore unpleasant interaction with Russell but for those who want to see Santana kick some ass, you're wish will be granted lol. So next chapter Quinn meets Hiram and reluctantly agrees to try and Rachel how to play Quidditch…oh dear! As always you guys should pat yourselves on the back and other happy places in thanks from me for reading! Oh and the thing with the mug, that part of Quinn's mishap actually happened to me, and yes it bloody hurts lol NEVER drink hot drinks from a repaired mug, consider that some free advice! Right sedative time hurrah! And if anyone has any thoughts on things they would like to see happen please do drop me a line, I am considering Quinn and Santana coming to blows on the Quidditch pitch!_


	23. Chapter 23

It took Quinn a moment or two to realise where she was when she woke up, instead of the over riding smell of ink, quill's, potions and mixed deodorants that normally greeted her on waking it was…cleaner, inhaling deeply she smelt fresh air, damp grass and the very faint trace of vanilla, the last made her glance to her right where the brunette was still snoring softly. Despite Quinn being in the guest room it had been little more than an hour before she had come scuttling in and joined a nervous Quinn, despite this she had slept better with her girl in her arms than without.

Yawning she slipped quietly from the bed and slipped her old Quidditch jersey on, taking one more look at her still dozing girlfriend she smiled softly and running a hand through her hair decided to go and make a hot drink for them both, Rachel was always grumpy first thing if she didn't have access to a herbal tea.

Padding barefoot down the stairs she made sure not to make too much noise and headed into the kitchen, she was halfway to the sink when she realised there was someone else in the kitchen and the word Expelliarmus almost erupted when she realised who it must be. Swallowing her heart back down into her chest she leant heavily on the kitchen counter and took in the man's amused glance.

This must be Hiram berry, he was a good foot shorter than his husband, a slim man with a neatly trimmed beard and moustache and twinkling blue eyes that regarded Quinn with a mix of humour and assessment, hoping to pass whatever invisible test he might be laying for her she managed a small smile and held her hand out.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, you must be Rachel's Dad? I'm Quinn and it's a pleasure to meet you sir."

He shook her hand and nodded slightly before half smiling in return.

"It looked to me like you were more startled than me Quinn, and yes I'm Hiram Berry I apologise for not being here last night to greet you with my husband but things got sort of out hand with a Hippogriff birth."

The blonde winced and nodded as she started to fill the tea press with the loose leaf fruit and herbal infusion Rachel preferred first thing in the morning.

"I've read that they're really difficult, more so than the pregnancies which are only successful twenty percent of the time. Hogwarts had the largest herd for a while under the care of Rubeus Hagrid but they went to various different conservation programmes in an effort to try and swell the breeding numbers."

After pouring the water into the tea press she turned around and realised that Hiram was staring at her appraisingly and she fidgeted awkwardly.

"I ah…sorry, I tend to regurgitate knowledge when I get nervous, that or fall over my own feet, or spit food if I'm eating…and I'm still spouting stuff out aren't I so I'm gonna shut up…um like now."

Turning back to the tea press Quinn had to fight not to visibly face palm and settled for internally kicking her own ass, when Hiram cleared his throat behind her she turned back round with a nervous smile.

"Firstly, don't worry so much, if anything I'm impressed with your knowledge, especially as Rachel tells me care of magical creatures isn't one of your NEWT choices. And yet you seem to know more than Rachel who spent her childhood around these animals."

As he chuckled Quinn let herself relax slightly and as the tea steeped he gestured for her to join him and offered her a latte.

"You strike me as more of a coffee than a tea fan, and no one can resist a latte, you don't mind that I flavoured it with vanilla do you?"

A wide grin was his answer as the blonde eagerly accepted the beverage and took a long hedonistic sip.

"One of my weaknesses, I'm not a drinker but a nice Vanilla Latte or raspberry milkshake and I'm set, thank you Mr Berry."

He topped off his own mug and they regarded each other in silent contemplation for a while. Quinn knew he was taking his measure of her and she actually felt okay with that so she merely sipped her own drink and waited for the questions. It didn't take long.

"So, Quinn what are your plans for life once you leave school?"

The blonde turned her mug round in her hands and took a mental deep breath as she replied as honestly as she could.

"I would like to tryout for some of the professional Quidditch teams, they're sending scouts to the last game of the season which Ravenclaw should hopefully be in, we only have to get one more clear win to assure ourselves a place. If no scouts offer me a try out there's a summer camp you can attend that specifically trains you in what the scouts look for then they hold several exhibition games at the end which scouts also attend. If after that there's still no offer then I can try league rather than championship clubs."

She paused to take another sip of her drink and let him take that in.

"And what if all your Quidditch dreams remain just that, what will you do then, do you have a contingency plan?"

Quinn smiled slightly, she was a Fabray, of course she had a contingency plan!

"If Quidditch is a definite no then my grades will secure me a place in the Ministry Of Magic's muggle relations department. Coming from non magical parents I can understand how the emergence of this world can come as a bit of a shock and I think the only way to stop or at least try and avoid hatred between the magical and muggle worlds is to try and foster good relations, concentrate on the similarities as opposed to the differences."

Hiram sat back mildly impressed that this girl did indeed seem to have her life planned out but there was a word she had used at the beginning of the sentence that concerned him and he rubbed the back of his neck before speaking.

"Well, it sounds like you have things fairly well planned out but I will confess to some concern with what you said."

Quinn took a deep breath and moved to press the plunger on the tea press and pour the tea into the pot on the warming stand before she turned back to him and nodded to continue.

"You said…_'what I would like to do' _not what you WILL do but what you would LIKE to do, why would you _not _do what you want to?"

Draining the last of her latte the blonde set her mug down and wondered how best to handle this question, at least thanks to Brittany she knew this _type _of question might come up and so she scratched the side of her nose nervously and answered him as honestly as he could.

"Mr Berry…my parents, are muggles. We read in muggle studies at Hogwarts how hatred for the so called 'normal' world caused a division in the magic world between those who thought we should integrate with muggles and those who thought we should crush them."

She paused and nodded her thanks as he poured her another coffee and she took several long swallows trying to delay the answer as long as possible.

"Well, what most wizards and witches don't realise is that there are also two areas of thought from muggles. The ones who think the magical world is fascinating and wish to know more. Then you have the ones who through ignorance or…or religious bias consider anything magical to be unnatural and even satanic, a disease to be stamped out."

Hiram frowned not sure where she was going with this but having a worrying inclination despite that, he nodded for her to continue, he had of course been aware that magic was viewed with suspicion and hatred by some but he couldn't understand it himself.

"Well…my parents do not approve of my magical ability, they allow me to study it as it's the law plus I think they are a little afraid of what would happen if they refused. However once my studies are done they want me to have no more contact with the magic world, to that end they have ensured I have gained muggle world qualifications alongside my schooling at Hogwarts."

Hiram looked at her closely and kept his voice even.

"When did you have time to study for those qualifications Quinn?"

The blonde shrugged as though it was no big deal.

"During my holidays. My parents plan is for me to study economics and accounting at Oxford before joining my Fathers accountancy firm and settle down with a nice man who goes to church on Sundays and then produce grandchildren for them."

She stopped and took a deep breath aware her voice had been rising and her hands were shaking. After another couple of swallows she managed to look back at him and nodded grateful acceptance of him allowing to take her time with the explanation.

"That has always been _their _plan and despite my own dreams it was…I suppose the plan I would have followed, but everything changed the start of this year. Everything changed with Rachel."

She paused and smiled softly, even thinking about the brunette made her feel better.

"She's…amazing, I've never met anyone like her before she's the oddest combination of a hurricane and a calm sea in one. She made me start to believe in something other than what I was _told_, she made me think about me, about what _I _would do, what I _should _do!"

Sitting back in her chair she pulled one leg up to rest her ankle on her knee and shrugged.

"Santana and Brittany have started telling me what they really think as well, it's like Rachel came along and all the things we ignored, all those white elephants are being led out by Rach and we're addressing them and sorting things finally."

Hiram chuckled and nodded to himself.

"That certainly sounds like Rachel."

Quinn echoed his chuckle and shrugged.

"Between that and Brittany reminding me that the only person who can be Quinn Fabray is me…well let's just say I want my life to be on my terms, it's going to mean tears, maybe even violence but, all my dreams aside there's one truth I know in my heart…I will NEVER ever willingly or knowingly do anything to hurt Rachel."

The short man sat back and folded his arms as he regarded her carefully. It was obvious to him, and from hints that Rachel had unknowingly dropped, that there was more to Quinn's home life than she let on. But despite her uncertainty and nerves when she spoke about her future and the big decision she would obviously have to make soon…he had never heard such sincerity in a voice as he had heard in hers when she vowed not to hurt Rachel and he stood slowly moving to her side. After a pause to make sure he wasn't scaring her he leaned down and hugged her tightly before speaking.

"I believe you Quinn, welcome to the family."

Trying and almost succeeding to stop her sobs of relief from being audible Quinn hugged him back for all she was worth, for a long moment the two of them stood like that then he patted her back one final time and turned to give her a chance to wipe her eyes (and although she didn't know it, for him to wipe his too).

"You better get that tea up to her royal grumpiness before she fully wakes up, you know what she's like."

The Ravenclaw chuckled and poured a mug of the fruity brew before glancing back at him with a small smile.

"Thanks Mr Berry, for…everything."

He shrugged then cuffed her round the back of the head lightly.

"We're family now Quinn, you call me Hiram, and remember…you're a part of the family which means you're welcome whenever, now go with that tea before we all regret it!"

Grinning at her to keep the tone light he watched as Quinn shot upstairs and nodded to himself, she was definitely _more _than good enough.

Quinn crept back into the guest room where Rachel had now managed to spread eagle herself over the complete bed and the blonde set the tea down with an eye roll before tip toeing over to the bed and sliding in so she was positioned just over her girlfriend. Smirking slightly to herself she leaned down and kissed her softly, after a few moments of exploration she felt Rachel smile against her lips and she pulled back.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

Blinking slightly the brunette stretched in the bed until her spine made a delicious popping sound, she smiled up at her girlfriend.

"Hey there yourself Fabray…I think I like this way of waking up, and is that my breakfast tea I smell?"

Nodding Quinn slid to the side so Rachel could sit up, propping her head in her hand the blonde watched as Rachel took several grateful sips.

"Mmm, looks like your training is finally starting to kick in."

Rachel smirked and avoided the slap Quinn aimed at her leg.

"Shut it Berry or you'll be wearing that tea! I ah…ran into your Dad downstairs, I think he'd just gotten in."

Brown eyes swivelled to hers questioningly, she wanted to ask but she would wait for Quinn to tell her, and as the blonde wasn't babbling or waving her hands around as she spoke it was a fairly good bet that it had gone better than her initial meeting with Leroy at least.

"So…_did _it go okay, I mean you didn't flash him your boobs did you?"

Quinn's jaw dropped and then when she spotted the smirk in the Gryffindor's eye she narrowed her gaze.

"You are so earning a slap for that later Berry!"

Rachel snorted into her tea and set the now empty mug down as she settled back in the bed with a yawn.

"Yeah, yeah when you're big and bad enough Fabray…so, how did it go _really_?"

Although Quinn wanted to draw it out just to annoy her girlfriend she instead stretched out next to her and smiled softly.

"It went really well, he gave me the serious parent talk and I guess I must have answered okay because he gave me a big hug and welcomed me to the family…guess you're stuck with me now Berry."

Rachel hooked her arms round Quinn's neck and linking her hands together pulled the girl closer and nuzzled her nose along the strong jaw line.

"Then it's a good job I love you huh?"

In answer Quinn just ducked her head and nudged Rachel's chin up before kissing her, softly at first but the loving gesture soon grew more passionate and when the blonde felt nimble hands slide into her boxer shorts she pulled back and forced herself to maintain some distance.

"Whoa…Rach your _Dad's _are home!"

The brunette just shrugged and tried to pull Quinn back to her.

"Yes I know but Dad will be getting ready for bed and Daddy has already left for his morning jog I'm sure, besides they _know _we're having sex."

Quinn's eyes bulged and she leapt from the bed like she'd been burned again trying not to stand with her legs too close together as Rachel was far too good at turning her on in a very short amount of time.

"What the…what do you mean they _know _we're having sex?"

Sighing exasperatedly Rachel levered herself up onto her elbows letting the sheet fall down to reveal she hadn't got a top on, Quinn quickly diverted her eyes to the window.

"Quinn Fabray I told my parents when I first knew I wanted to sleep with you, Daddy helped me plan the picnic…and why are you looking out the window when you could be looking at my breasts!"

The blonde groaned and sank her head into her hands trying to order her thoughts.

"Rachel, I love you dearly but as happy as your fathers are with the knowledge that we're having sex I doubt they want it happening under their roof!"

Huffing irritably Rachel pushed the covers down and swinging her feet out of the bed stomped over to the door and opening it propped her hands on her hips and called down the hallway.

"Dad! Is it okay if I make love to Quinn, I'm trying to and she's getting all nervous about it being in your house!"

Half of her was standing in slack jawed belief at Rachel as she tried to comprehend the brunette's openness with the situation, the other half of her was quickly running through the incantations she knew in her head to see if there was one that would mercifully transport her to a new and less embarrassing dimension.

Alas it was not to be and she wasn't sure if it was relief, shock or amusement that flashed through her when she heard Hiram's weary reply.

"That's what's known as Respect little bee, and no I don't mind just keep it down as I desperately need my sleep, and bear in mind your father will be home in an hour or so from his run…and if you use the shower clean up after you, good night, or morning whatever."

His dry chuckle, so different to Leroy's girlish giggle echoed down the corridor and Rachel closed the door with a smile before turning back to the blonde.

"You see, it's fine…now are there any more questions or can we finally say good morning the way I want us to."

Rachel's smile faltered slightly at the way Quinn was still blinking and looked flushed. Slowly she made her way over and ducked her head until she caught her girlfriends eyes, smiling softly when the hazel orbs finally focused on her.

"Hey, are you okay…I'm sorry I guess I sometimes forget that the relationship I have with my parent's is very different to most, I didn't mean to embarrass you baby."

At the gentle tone Quinn felt slightly foolish and smiled back trying to put Rachel at ease.

"You didn't do anything wrong Rach, sometimes I just…it catches me off guard you know, when people are, nice. It's just that at home I have to watch everything I do, from the food I put into my mouth to the way I sit, it all has to be correct or…well, um it doesn't matter but it just sometimes takes me by surprise when I realise other people don't live like that, I'm sorry this sounds really stupid to you doesn't it?"

The brunette reached out and slid her hands across Quinn's hips to pull her closer, smiling she paused to kiss the tip of her girlfriends nose.

"I don't think it's stupid, it makes me sad to think of you having to live like that, it makes me angry that you've been so restrained for so long but never ever has it crossed my mind that it is stupid. I can only hope that the longer you spend with me and my admittedly slightly crazy fathers the more you will relax, in fact it's my mission to make sure you do and you have my word on this Quinn Fabray so you need to listen, and to believe me. No one will ever lay a hand on you in a harmful way under this roof."

Initially stiffening at the vocal confirmation that Rachel already knew what Quinn had never actually told her, the blonde forced herself to relax. She _believed _Rachel, she had never really believed in anyone before, including herself, but she knew that Rachel was one hundred per cent definite in her statement and so leaning forward she rested her forehead on the shorter girls and blew out a shaky breath.

"Rachel…I never told you what happens at my house, _how _did you…"

Reaching out the brunette placed one of her hands gently over Quinn's mouth stopping her and when she was sure the blonde had stilled she moved her hand back down and took both of Quinn's in hers, gently stroking over the faded scars left from the steel ruler.

"I love you Quinn, I noticed the marks, your hands, over your back and your legs…I would never _ever _pressure you to talk about it, none of us would but I knew and I would go to the end of the world and back to make sure it never happens again. I don't know the full story, maybe one day you will tell me but one thing I can guarantee you is that no one deserves that treatment."

Pressing a kiss to the faded white lines in the blondes calloused palms she waited, after a deep breath Quinn smiled shakily.

"I'm beginning to believe that, I really am. With you as my girlfriend and S and B drilling into me the need for self belief I…think maybe I can be strong enough to do what I want…_no_, what I NEED to do."

She allowed Rachel to pull her into a hug and rested her cheek on the top of the brunette's head with a soft smile. _Maybe_, she could do this, she had her grandmother, she had her friends and Rachel. All she had to do was break the news and hope her father would accept it. Pushing away that thought (and the dread that accompanied it) she became aware of the fact that her incredibly sexy girlfriend was holding her dressed in a pair of very skimpy pants only. She swallowed and pulled back.

"Um…so you were saying something about saying good morning properly?"

Smirking at her easily distracted lover the brunette slid her hands up and onto the front of Quinn's T Shirt, fisting both hands in the material she pushed the blonde backwards till the back of her legs met the bed and Quinn found her back meeting the mattress with surprising force as Rachel smirked playfully.

"So I did, so hurry up and get naked Captain Fabray!"

Quinn was pretty sure she broke the world record in getting naked.

After a very thorough 'good morning' followed by another refresher greeting in the shower they finally made it downstairs. Quinn was blowing her hair irritably out of her eyes as they started breakfast, the blondes mouth watered as she watched Rachel start to fry some bacon and she hugged her from behind nipping at the nape of her neck.

"You sure know the way to a woman's heart Rachel Berry."

The brunette giggled and she relaxed back into the strong arms of her girlfriend as she flipped the crisping meat.

"So what do you want to do today then…apart from more of what we've already had."

Quinn laughed and with one last kiss to Rachel's neck she moved away to boil the kettle.

"Well at some point I really want my hair cutting again, I'm thinking I might get it a bit shorter this time, it's handy for matches if it's out of the way, if I were daring I'd also get a blue streak, I've always wanted that flash of colour, especially in Ravenclaw blue."

She grinned and shrugged putting one hand in her jeans pocket while she used the other to put teabags in mugs. Rachel looked at her considering what she'd just said.

"I think you _should_, I think the shorter cut would suit you, you have the cheekbones for it, and as for the blue streak, shy not, it certainly would raise team spirit…plus I think it would look hot as hell, but don't let _that _sway you at all."

She smirked and Quinn poured the hot water into the mugs biting her lip in thought, she had always wanted to do it and if Rachel was all for it…

They spent time in companionable silence as they finished preparing the breakfast and pretty soon they were sitting down to eggs and bacon with mugs of tea, Quinn wolfed hers down and smiled sheepishly when Rachel wordlessly passed her uneaten food over to her to finish, she was just swallowing the last mouthful when Leroy came in breathlessly.

"Hi honey's I'm home please make sure you're decent this time!"

Groaning Quinn let her head hit the breakfast bar while Rachel chuckled and her Daddy swept in with a bakery box he placed on the kitchen counter. The blonde perked up smelling the fresh pastries and Rachel rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Honestly Daddy, I don't see the point of your runs if you then go and spend a fortune on sweets."

He sighed and opening the box let the smell of fresh Danish pastries waft out, Quinn groaned and he handed her two.

"One raspberry and one cherry for the lady methinks?"

Accepting them gratefully Quinn topped up her orange juice and grinned.

"I'm serious Leroy, at this rate I'll be stealing you from Hiram…either that or asking you to train Rachel up."

Leroy let out one of his hearty laughs which only got louder at Rachel's huff and foot stomp, Quinn wasn't quite fast enough to duck the poke in her ribs and she pouted slightly.

"I cant help it Rachel your Dad keeps bribing me with food!"

The brunette rolled her eyes and took a peach Danish from the box before plonking herself down in the blonde's lap, out of habit Quinn shot a glance at Leroy and when she realised he wasn't batting an eyelash at the behaviour she relaxed and carried on eating.

"Daddy, is there a good hairdresser who might have a free appointment today, Quinn needs a trim and some colour doing."

Leroy clapped his hand together excitedly and looked at Quinn for confirmation, nodding she swallowed the mouthful of incredibly delicious Danish and explained what she was thinking.

"Hmm, well Francine comes to the house to do me and your fathers but she's more of a barber, her daughter is a stylist though I could see if she has a free appointment and does house calls?"

Quinn looked to Rachel who nodded enthusiastically, the blonde turned back to Leroy.

"How much do you think it will be I only have a few galleons with me at the moment?"

Leroy waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't be silly, besides which Francine does ours for free because we look after her animals for her so she wouldn't charge anyway, I'll go send an owl."

He hurried off happily and Rachel shook her head fondly before she snagged Quinn's second Danish and put it back in the box rapping her knuckles gently.

"Nope, you can have that later after we work off some of what we've already eaten, _you _may be able to eat a horse a day and stay slim but some of us gain weight Quinn Fabray!"

The blonde grinned and held her hands up in surrender, she was happy, and relaxed…and surprisingly it was outside of school which almost never happened. Her grin widened as she thought of the new haircut, weird how something as simple as a different hair style and a bit of colour could change a person's outlook but she was already feeling free.

Rachel smiled to herself as she watched Quinn, slowly but surely operation 'Free Quinn' was going well, she would have to owl Santana and Brittany later to tell them things were going smoothly, she'd leave the part about the haircut out, mainly because she wanted to see their reaction when they saw it for the first time. The Ravenclaw Captain may not know it but she had a small and determined army at her back.

Several hours later the two girls were laid flat out in the field surrounding the house breathless from their run, well it was meant to be a run but it quickly turned into an impromptu game of chase when Quinn had accidentally managed to kick Rachel's ass before skipping away grinning.

"You know, strictly speaking _I _won because you hit the ground before me."

The blonde rolled her eyes and put her hands under her head before staring back up at the sky.

"Rach if it means that much to you, you can _say _you won…even though we both know you didn't because _you _were the one that squealed surrender even if I was the one that fell first."

Rachel rolled onto her stomach and propping her head in her cupped hands smirked down at Quinn.

"Well if you want to play that way Fabray then I won the day you tripped over your robes and came barrelling into my life."

Hazel eyes narrowed and focused in on Rachel's dancing chocolate brown ones before she let a small smile creep over her face.

"Touché Berry touché!"

Smirking Rachel nodded to herself and yawning rolled back over to gaze up at the clouds.

"Have you ever flown up high enough that you got lost in the clouds?"

Quinn considered for a moment then nodded.

"Yep."

Rachel shifted until her head was laying on Quinn's abs then she stretched out happily.

"When I was younger I used to think the clouds were solid, you know like cotton wool and that if planes hit them they would get stuck in them."

Quinn laughed and moved one of her hands from under her head to run through the little Gryffindor's hair softly.

"Well that makes _slightly _more sense then me, I used to think it was like candy floss, and that different coloured clouds tasted of different candy floss flavours."

She felt rather then heard Rachel giggle and grinned herself, after a moment the brunette pointed a finger at a pure white one.

"So what flavour would that one have been?"

Quinn decided to indulge her.

"Well that one is ultra white so it would taste meringue…you're going to want to know what all the flavours were now aren't you?"

Rachel giggled and turned over so she could rest a hand on Quinn's stomach before propping her chin on top of it and then nodded.

"Yep, come on Fabray, cough it up!"

With a dramatic sigh the blonde reached out and lightly flicked the tip of Rachel's ear.

"Fine, I'll submit to your questioning Berry, but you ever tell Santana and I'll share with her that secret place on you that when touched makes you giggle like the Pillsbury dough boy."

Sparing a moment to look aghast at her girlfriend Rachel nodded happily.

"Okay, go for it!"

Shaking her head slightly Quinn closed her eyes as she remembered the flavours she had come up with when she was a kid, she used to sit on her own in the back yard looking up at the skies and talking to shaky her constant companion, between them they had tried to set the world to rights, well as much as a five year old and a stuffed toy shark could.

"Okay…well, when the sun set and would paint the clouds orange then the clouds would obviously taste orange, when the sun was rising they would get that faint yellow tint around them which made them lemon flavoured. Sunsets were the best though because you get all the awesome colours, red was raspberry flavour or cherry if it was darker red and the times it was purple which were rare was when you got grape flavoured."

Rachel looked down at the contemplative face in front of her and couldn't help but smile wider, Quinn caught the look and flushed slightly as she indulgently rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you think I'm even odder than before now huh?"

The brunette shook her head and lifting Quinn's T Shirt slightly she pressed a light kiss to her abs.

"No, if anything I think it makes me love you more, even back then you were a dreamer stuck in a pragmatists body baby, although you haven't mentioned storm clouds, what flavour were they?"

Quinn chuckled.

"Well that one caused a debate, I insisted they were the inedible ones that had fallen on the floor and got dusty, that's why they were gross. But Shaky said that no they were just bruised, like when bananas got bruised, they used to be whitish but turned black because of bruising so they tasted like bruised banana."

Rachel smirked at that and pressed another kiss to Quinn's abs before finally asking.

"So who is this Shaky, should I be worried that you have never mentioned them before? Even though I believe Santana eluded to a Shaky during one of your arguments.

Realising what she had let slip Quinn brought her hand to her forehead in a spectacular horizontal face palm while the brunette chuckled.

"Come on Fabray spill! It cant be that bad can it?"

Sighing Quinn removed her hand from her forehead and let it run back through Rachel's hair as she considered.

"It's not bad per se, just embarrassing for a big bad Quidditch Captain to admit to, no one knew about shaky until Santana found out about him which for her was blackmail material."

She chuckled and thought back to all the ill fated pranks Santana had managed to talk her into because of Shaky.

"Then I demand to know about Shaky, whatever it was it was obviously an important part of your life."

Rubbing a hand over her face Quinn caved in at the sight of Rachel biting her lower lip.

"Okay, well when I was a kid I didn't used to play much with other kids outside of church group and even then they thought I was kind of weird…anyway we had a jumble sale one day for the church and I was helping mom sort out all the stuff for it and in one box there was this little stuffed white shark, he wasn't big but he had a goofy smile and I fell in love with it so…the church let me have it as a thank you for helping with the sale, since then he just sort of became my talisman, he followed me everywhere…or if I'm honest I should say I _took _him everywhere, I still do."

A dark eyebrow raised questioningly and Quinn groaned again.

"Why is it I can never keep my mouth closed when I'm around you Rachel? You want to meet him now don't you?"

The Gryffindor grinned and nodded as if that was obvious.

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to meet your childhood companion, everyone has one…well I had many because Dad and Daddy were always bringing young orphaned animals home but the point remains the same. Oh and just for the record Captain Fabray? I like it that you cant keep your mouth shut around me, after all I know what you can do with that tongue remember."

Flushing a delicate pink despite the fact that they were very much alone the Ravenclaw cleared her throat and managed to not quite stutter.

"Rachel Berry you do realise that you are insatiable don't you?"

Lowering her head for an answer the brunette tugged on the button of Quinn's jeans with her teeth and winked. The blonde couldn't help but smirk as she pulled her girlfriend up her body to catch her mouth in a searing kiss.

"Of course when you ever decide to repay your debt on the locker room sex you promised me, then you'll see insatiable."

Rachel groaned at the promise in Quinn's words and rose a hopeful eyebrow.

"I don't suppose the locker room of the local swimming pool would count would it?"

At the unimpressed eyebrow raise the brunette sighed regretfully.

"I thought not, come on then baby, let's head home where you can introduce me to Shaky and then we can have lunch together…oh and then I had the best idea ever for what to do with our afternoon!"

As Rachel's hands clapped together excitedly Quinn let herself be pulled to her feet and shook her head slightly.

"And what is this amazing idea?"

The grin that split her girlfriends face was blinding, the words that came out however made Quinn stop dead in her tracks.

"You can teach me how to play Quidditch!"

From a distant part of her brain Quinn was aware that her feet had started moving at her girlfriends urging and that the brunette was continuing to chatter excitedly but internally she could envision all the possible mishaps that could occur from her own natural klutz tendencies and the little Gryffindor's tendency for impatience and looking before she leapt.

"Um…Rachel are you sure that's such a good idea, what if we end up getting hurt again?"

The brunette frowned as she paused in her animated monologue.

"Well…we _wont_, I mean you're a Captain you're used to training people to play remember, and I am quite a fantastic student if I do say so myself. don't worry I'll make sure your arm doesn't get hurt again…oh gosh it doesn't still hurt does it?"

At Rachel's suddenly concerned expression Quinn was hasty to put her mind at ease.

"No, no my arm feels fine, working one hundred percent nerves re grown perfectly, there's a scar but apart from that it's fine. I'm more worried about YOU having an accident baby."

Rachel's expression relaxed then she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms petulantly.

"Quinn if this is about the story my father told you last night concerning my ill fated broom race with my cousin I can assure you that I never make the same mistake twice and I am more than well aware of how a broomstick works now."

Internally the blonde sighed, she knew she was going to cave at the suggestion, she just knew it…Rachel just had that effect on her so, reluctantly she muttered.

"Okay, after lunch I'll teach you the basic moves…but basic moves _only _Rach!"

Jumping up and down excitedly the brunette agreed and leapt into Quinn's arms kissing her soundly which made the blonde feel suddenly _so _much better about the deal. The smell of cooked chicken hit her nose as soon as they entered the house and Quinn's stomach rumbled loudly, Rachel laughed and they headed for the kitchen where Leroy Berry was happily humming to himself as he finished constructing the third of a trilogy of triple Decker sandwiches. He turned round as he saw them come in and grinned.

"Great timing girls I was just about to come and find you…well I was about to send Cedric to find you actually."

The sleepy owl ruffled his feathers from his perch grumpily and Quinn got the distinct impression that Cedric was more than happy they had decided to come back on their own.

Leroy smiled and gestured for them to sit before sliding the first one to the blonde.

"One club sandwich heavy on the bacon, I think that's right yes?"

Quinn's eyes lit up as she glanced at the sandwich then stage whispered to Rachel.

"Can your dad read minds or what?"

Rachel shook her head fondly then blushed when Leroy blithely commented.

"Nope, but Rachel was very careful to give us a copy of her notes on how to make you feel welcome, it featured all your favourite food's drinks and even shampoo and shower gel."

Trying not to choke on her mouthful of sandwich Quinn suddenly realised why all that stuff had been ready for her and she looked across to the awkwardly fidgeting Rachel who accepted her own sandwich from her father with a mild glare, he unrepentantly grinned back. Making sure she wasn't about to spit food across the table Quinn swallowed her mouthful and reaching across ran her thumb over Rachel's hand.

"You didn't have to do that Rach, go to all that effort you know?"

Smiling abashedly Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and admitted quietly.

"I wanted to make sure you enjoyed it here, so that you'd…want to come back."

Setting down her sandwich Quinn hoped Leroy wouldn't be too grossed out as she reached out and pulled the brunette into a soft but persistent kiss.

"Rachel Berry you don't have to do things like this to keep me around you know, in the words of the Calling 'I will go wherever you will go' so don't feel bad okay? It's great you did all this but to be honest it's you that seals the deal…well that and Leroy's cooking."

She ended with a smirk and Rachel kissed her one more time before returning happily to her lunch, Leroy just looked very pleased with himself, they chatted generally over their lunch and Leroy told her that the hair stylist whose name was Magenta would be round that evening to do Quinn's hair for her.

"So what do you two have planned for the rest of the afternoon then?"

Rachel sat straighter in her seat with sudden excitement and her eyes lit up as she looked back and forth between her Daddy and Quinn.

"Quinn's agreed to teach me the basics of Quidditch, isn't that great!"

Leroy glanced between the two of them and delicately wiping his mouth he placed his napkin on the table by his plate and took Quinn's hand before bowing his head toward her so solemnly.

"I am so sorry Quinn, my deepest sympathies."

She tried she really _did _try not to laugh but at the twinkle in Leroy Berry's eyes she couldn't help herself and erupted in hysterics, Leroy soon joined her and Rachel huffed crossing her arms at the two.

"You will all be eating your words come this evening when I'm playing Quidditch, I should just like you to know that when that happens I shall be humble about it and will only insist on the one sincere apology from the both of you."

When they only laughed harder she huffed again and taking a piece of cucumber out of her sandwich she expertly threw it at the two of them, giggling when it hit her Daddy on the forehead, Quinn's jaw fell in shock as she pictured what would have happened if that had been _her _father. Leroy however calmly peeled the item from his forehead then threw it back yelling 'Food Fight! Before ducking for cover, after a chunk of tomato hit Quinn in the ear she joined him, it was SO on!

An hour or so later after they had finished lunch, and the mass cleanup that had resulted from their lunch, Quinn and Rachel headed upstairs to wash up and change their food stained tops. When Quinn emerged from the bathroom Rachel seemed to be waiting expectantly for something and the blonde frowned.

"I want to see Shaky, it's high time we met I think."

At Rachel's soft smile Quinn nodded and smiled back as she made her way to her bag, she hesitated before reaching inside it.

"You have to realise he's pretty old now and looks a bit ratty so be careful with him okay?"

Rachel internally smiled at her girlfriends 'joking but not really' tone and nodded seriously as she sat and waited. After a moment mores hesitation the blonde reached into her bag and from a side pocket pulled out something that was small enough to fit in the palm of Quinn's hand, making her way to the bed she sat next to Rachel and handed over her precious cargo. For some reason Rachel felt privileged, as though she was being let in on a massive secret like the Da Vinci Code.

She opened her hands and peered down to see what was perhaps the cutest and at the same time most heartbreaking sight she had seen in a while. In her hands was the childhood Quinn Fabray's closest companion, it was indeed a little white (well slightly grey now) stuffed shark with what were once pointed teeth but were now vague felt shapes, the fins were misshapen from being handled and in patches the whitish fuzz that made up the body were threadbare. Chancing a glance at Quinn she saw the blonde biting her lip anxiously and without second thought she brought the fuzzy creature up to her lips and kissed it carefully.

"Please to meet you Shaky, and thank you for looking after Quinn for me until I found my way to her."

Looking up she saw the Ravenclaw wipe away what she suspected was a tear and she held the white fuzzy creature carefully, looking up at her girlfriend she was surprised to hear the genuine worry in her voice as she whispered.

"Do you think he likes me?"

Taking the shark from Rachel, Quinn held it in her hand and ran her thumb over it's head softly before smiling.

"Yeah he likes you, he loves you as much as me…and um thanks ya know, for not laughing at me, sounds stupid but, the little guy means a lot to me and goes everywhere, even in my Quidditch kit bag."

Rachel pulled Quinn to sit down next to her and pressed a kiss to the blondes temple.

"It's not stupid at all, Shaky is now a Berry as well, I shall have to think of some way to make it official."

Quinn was about to protest but saw the look of absolute serious determination on the brunette's face and bit her tongue, she could tell this was important to the brunette.

"That would be awesome Rach."

Sitting back on the bed she yawned and then with a wicked smirk stretched deliciously making sure her T Shirt rode up to deliberately display her abs and the edges of her shorts under her jeans. If she played this right maybe she could delay the Quidditch lesson. Rachel's eyes predictably wandered to the exposed skin and Quinn smiled as she saw the smaller tan hands of her girlfriend stray to run over the defined muscles for a long moment. Closing her eyes she waited…and waited, opening her eyes back up she was confronted with a less than pleased Rachel Berry.

"Quinn Fabray I am well aware of what you are attempting to do and shall not acquiesce to the demands of my primal self. Furthermore if you delay any further then we shall most definitely not be enjoying our prima selves for the rest of this holiday…the choice is yours."

_What _choice, in that situation there was no choice and the blonde abruptly sat up and smiled brightly.

"So where did you say your dad's old Quidditch gear was?"

Smiling brightly again Rachel leapt up and all but skipped down the stairs, Quinn followed her with a fond shake of her head. As much as she loved Rachel she couldn't help thinking that this was not going to end well.

Just over two hours later Quinn slapped both hands to her face to muffle the frustrated scream as Rachel missed the quaffle yet again, it's not that she minded her missing it, even the pro players missed the easiest of passes sometimes, it was just part of the game, however the pro players did NOT miss because they squealed as soon as the quaffle headed towards them. Putting her hands quickly back on the broomstick she was carefully balanced upon the blonde swooped down to pick up the quaffle again and once more flew to Rachel's side where the brunette was hovering. At the tears of exasperation in her girlfriends eye's Quinn immediately softened her tone as she brought her broom to hover neatly alongside her.

"Rachel…sweetheart you will be fine you just have to catch it and pass it back, it doesn't even hurt you that much when it _does _hit you, not like a bludger would."

The Gryffindor worried her lower lip between her teeth frustrated with herself and let out an exasperated sigh of her own, Quinn scratched the side of her nose and tried another approach.

"Okay think of it like this…you mastered the flying moves I taught you and to be honest those are the most difficult things to learn. After that most things are easy, plus you and I both know you're sharp as hell so catching the Quaffle and returning it to me, piece of cake, I know you can do it, all you have to do is relax. This time when you see me throwing it towards you, let out a deep breath as you go to catch it, your muscles will relax as you do so, trust me."

Smiling she leant over and kissed Rachel on the cheek before she flew off to the other end of their jury rigged Quidditch pitch. She lifted the quaffle and smiled towards her girlfriend trying to get her to relax.

"Remember what I said, when I lift the Quaffle breathe in, and when I release it you breath out and lean forward to catch it."

Rachel nodded rapidly as though Quinn had just imparted the secret to the meaning of life, although she had never been able to work out _why _that answer was 42, she watched as the blonde pulled back and followed her instructions, this time as the quaffle headed her way she was breathing out and already leaning so had no breath to scream and instead of the instinct to panic, her hand shot forward and she caught it neatly. Gasping she looked at Quinn happily and held it up.

"I caught it Quinn, look, look I caught it!"

Laughing at the exuberant look on Rachel's face the blonde laughed and carefully applauded her as she kept her broom steady with her knees.

"That's awesome Babe, now remember the technique I showed you and throw it back."

Rachel nodded eagerly and reared back to throw but then had to correct herself as the broom swayed in place, after a long moment she remembered the technique Quinn had taught her to keep the broom steady with her knees. Once it was steady she reared back and threw the quaffle to her girlfriend. Quinn caught it easily and they started an easy rhythm, nothing fancy just an easy back and forth so Rachel could get used to it. After that Quinn gradually got them moving, so they could carry on the back and forth while flying. The blonde smiled happily as she could see her girlfriends confidence growing, in actual fact Rachel was pretty sharp at the game once she let herself relax into it and without letting on that she was doing so Quinn began to increase the pace and to a certain degree the force behind the throws. Rachel answered by increasing her own and soon they were zipping around the field, easily passing the Quaffle back and forth.

After half an hour of this the blonde decided to take a break and after seeing Rachel catch the quaffle effortlessly she gave the sign for a time out, which would have been effective had Rachel known what the sign meant. Sadly Quinn had allowed herself to relax as though this was a proper practice session…which is why when she looked up it was just in time to get hit smacked in the face with the powerful throw Rachel had just let loose.

Falling back off the broomstick she could only thank Merlin that they were just a few feet off the floor as her back hit the grass. Fighting to get her breath back she was only dimly aware of Rachel landing next to her abruptly and running nervous hands over her as she checked for injuries. If she could pull in breath to talk Quinn would have reassured Rachel that she was fine, winded and probably on the way to a black eye but fine nonetheless. Instead she just raised a hand and made the okay sign as Rachel continued to check her over.

After a few minutes the blonde drew in a ragged breath, after several more she sat up with Rachel's help and winced, The brunette rubbed her aching back soothingly and after a moment Quinn managed a weak grin.

"Hey, wicked fast shot you got there Berry."

Smiling in relief as Quinn finally spoke Rachel peered into her eyes carefully and held up three fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up Quinn!"

The blonde smirked and shrugged before issuing a wince of pain then focused.

"Hmm…thirty two?"

Rachel's jaw dropped in shock before she realised Quinn was messing her around, at that point she pushed her back down and slapped at her arms playfully.

"It's not nice to mock your very worried girlfriend Quinn Fabray, in fact I'm so upset with you I have decided there will be no more kisses until you apologise for worrying me needlessly!"

Laughing the Ravenclaw tugged lightly on Rachel's shirt waiting for her to pay attention, after several light tugs she changed tactics and slid her hand under the shirt, smirking as Rachel bit her lip not to react as Quinn's other hand crept inside the light yellow material to join it's mate in running teasing circles over Rachel's back. The brunette fidgeted but refused to give any other reaction, sitting up Quinn scooted to sit behind her girlfriend and let her hands move forward to brush the underside of Rachel's bra.

"You know you're not that mad Rach…come on?"

The brunette bit her lip trying not to grin, of course she wasn't really mad but it didn't help to let Quinn grovel a bit, especially if it got her _this _much attention! She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the blondes skilled hands cupping her breasts, Quinn leant forward and nibbled lightly on Rachel's collarbone, at that the Gryffindor caved and turned in her embrace to kiss her.

"Very well, you are forgiven and full kissing privileges are herby reinstated, now, how about you let me check you over thoroughly!"

Pulling Rachel down with her Quinn smiled in agreement, a check up definitely couldn't hurt. It was only afterwards as they lay there in a rumpled mess breathing heavily that it occurred to her where they were.

"Um…Rach?"

The brunette spoke without moving her head from Quinn's chest, well spoke was too strong a word she just murmured in an affirmative sort of way which the blonde took as agreement and she stretched sore and delightfully abused muscles before speaking.

"Did we just make love in the middle of a field?"

There was a rumble of laughter from the brunette sprawled across her and twinkling brown eyes locked with hers.

"Well unless someone else just had their fingers inside me then yes we did…why?"

Blushing despite herself at Rachel's rather blunt way of speaking Quinn cleared her throat and fighting down the embarrassment she managed to smirk, then laughed as she imagined how Santana would react to the news that straight laced Quinn Fabray had just had sex in an open field.

"You realise Santana will never believe this right, damn Rach I think you're making me a little wild!"

Joining in the laughter Rachel sat up and straddled Quinn who was still flat on her back, looking up took the blondes breath away, Rachel's' hair was standing out in all directions, her clothes rumpled shirt only held together by two buttons in the middle. Her lips were kiss swollen and pupils still slightly blown, Quinn reached up and ran a gentle hand along her girlfriends cheek.

"You are so beautiful Rachel, I should tell you more often, but you really, really are beautiful."

At the softly spoken words Rachel smiled and turned her head to the side to kiss Quinn's palm.

"Thank you and for the record…so are you."

As Rachel looked down she saw something different in Quinn's eyes, a certainty almost and she frowned as she tried to place it. Taking the blondes hand in both of hers she pulled her up gently and remaining in position she slung her arms around the Quidditch Captain's neck.

"What is it love? Is it…bad?"

Quinn shook her head and smiled, in that moment where Rachel had sat looking down at her, haloed by the sun she just knew, knew what her choice had to be, what she had to do and she knew without a shadow of doubt she would do it, no matter the outcome.

"No, far from it…I just made a decision is all, to do everything I can to keep you in my life Rachel Berry. I'm going to leave here a day early and go home to tell my parent's…that after exams I'm going to be a Quidditch player, or try at least, and that one day I'm going to marry the woman I love."

Rachel looked at her wide eyed for a moment before pulling her close and almost sobbing with joy.

"I…oh my, I would be lying if I said I haven't been worried that you wouldn't be able to do that but…are you sure, knowing what could happen are you sure this is what you want?"

Pulling Rachel in she kissed her, trying to transfer every emotion, every impulse she had for the little Gryffindor from her heart and into Rachel's, it was an intense breath taking kiss and when she pulled away she panted out the one word.

"Yes."

It was the only word Rachel needed to hear and she wrapped her arms round Quinn tightly as her heart leapt for joy, all the while her mind started to compose a letter to her two friends, Quinn may be sure of herself now and willing to take the final step but Rachel Berry would be damned if was going to let her do it without backup…whether the blonde was aware of it or not!

_Phew! Well that was a delayed chapter for which I apologise but in hopes of making it up to you all it's slightly longer than normal lol. So Quinn has made her decision and in the next chapter will go home to make her intentions clear with her new haircut complete with blue streaks lol (I am also going to be getting blue streaks but mostly because I'm bored!)For those who are interested here is a very long link to an image of the haircut Quinn has, um without the blue though lol __.com/images/polls/145000/145701_1227678445436_?v=1227678278__Now I shall go and have a lie down before I write the next chapter, with that big step out of the way there may not be many more chapters left of the main story. But you can be sure that Russell wont make it easy for Quinn and she will definitely need the back up that Rachel is organising, as while Quinn may not believe the worst of her parents Santana and Rachel certainly do. Thank you as always because without you guys this fic either would not be here or most certainly would not be as long as it is, so have some free kisses and hugs. xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hi everyone, apologies for the late update but things have been a bit of a suck fest lately and not in a good way. Just felt like rubbish the last few days and have been snuggled in bed watching MST 3K, however my friend dragged me out of bed for a horror movie marathon (BTW can totally recommend a film called 'The Tunnel') and plenty of tea and brownies so now I'm back! Hopefully this chapter will live up to your expectations and then there's maybe only a couple more __L But there __**will **__be the start of another Faberry story, either a ghost hunting type one or an ice skating one, I'm still debating, anyways enjoy!_

Rachel stood by her door and watched Quinn nervously, she knew that this had to be done, that her girlfriend had to go home and confront her parents but…she was _scared_. The blonde looked over at her and smiled consolingly as she fiddled with the straps on her rucksack.

"Rach…I'm sure it will be fine, I mean…admittedly I probably wont see my parents after today but I at _least _owe them the courtesy of telling them what's going on and maybe when they know what I want they'll accept it?"

Attempting a hopeful smile the Ravenclaw knew in her heart that wouldn't happen but like she told Rachel, she couldn't just walk away from them, for wrong or for right they were still her parents and she felt they had a right to know what was going on in her life. She was way more than half convinced this meeting would end with her being thrown out of her parent's house and them wanting nothing more to do with her…_but _she didn't think it would get violent. Her father had only been violent when he thought he could 'fix' her but Quinn knew now, more than she ever had before, that she _wasn't _broken. She didn't _need _fixing, all she needed was Rachel and the right to live her own life and that was what she was going to do, whatever the outcome. She looked back up from her battered converse and smiled at the brunette hopefully.

Sighing internally Rachel forced a smile and a decisive nod, after all _Quinn _might think her family would stop at throwing her out and washing their hands of her but _she_, and for that matter Santana and Brittany both knew that _wouldn't _be it. So whether the blonde know it or not when she walked into the Fabray house there would be an army about half an hour behind her ready to kick some ass and stand up for the girl they all loved in their own way. Reaching up with a tanned hand Rachel swept a few strands of the blue streaked hair out of those amazing hazel eyes and planted a soft kiss on her girlfriends lips.

"Well I hope so, I know that even now you still don't want to talk about things but…one day everything you have been through with them is going to rise up baby. When it does I will be here to help you with it, for now you do things the way you need to do them and just know that I'm going nowhere."

Pulling the little Gryffindor into a tight hug Quinn closed her eyes tight and swallowed the mild bubble of panic she felt welling up inside of her. She _knew _nowthat the way her parents treated her was wrong, maybe she had known it all along but it was the ONLY thing she had known for so long, she didn't expect people to understand it when even she didn't understand the raging conflict that was going on within her. So for now she did what Rachel suggested…she handled it the way she thought best and one day when she felt ready she would talk about it properly. But the first step was to claim her life for herself and that was why she was dressed in her most comfortable clothes (even though her parents would hate them) with a new haircut that made her feel more like herself (that they would also hate) and with a rucksack holding a few bits she might need when they threw her out. Whatever happened though she wanted her books and so Rachel had cast a spell to make the bag TARDIS style.

"Rachel…you and your Dad's, you're amazing you know that right? This last couple of weeks has been eye opening for me and it's like suddenly I see things the way they were always meant to be. But more importantly I see _me_, because of you. I'm going to get this sorted out and then, well then it's all about the two of us"

She pulled Rachel close for a moment laying her hands gently on either side of the brunette's face before kissing her softly.

"Just…have a hug ready when I see you back at school on Monday okay? I have a feeling I might need it."

Rachel nodded and giving Quinn one last kiss she stepped back and straightened the front of the blue Ravenclaw warm up jacket the blonde was wearing. With a decisive nod she smiled her brightest smile and ran her hands briefly through the blue streaked hair.

"Go then before I drag you back upstairs, I love that new haircut, you look…_fucking _gorgeous."

At her girlfriends uncharacteristic and casual dropping of the F bomb Quinn felt her jaw unhinge and was glad when Rachel giggled at the reaction effectively lightening the moment, which truth be told both girl's needed.

"Rachel Barbra Berry! You just swore…alert the Quibbler and the Prophet, Rachel knows how to swear, Merlin's beard I think somewhere I just heard Santana faint in shock!"

Still shaking with amusement the Gryffindor shoved lightly at Quinn's shoulder.

"Go on you big dork, get outta here so I can start missing you."

Walking backwards and grinning with her hands in her back pockets the blonde nodded.

"I'm going Berry, but you and I need to have a talk when we're back at school about your new fascination with swearing, tut, tut Rach what would your fathers say if they could hear such things coming out of your mouth."

Leaning on the doorframe with her legs crossed at the ankles and hands linked together deceptively innocently the brunette leaned forward and whisper shouted towards the departing Ravenclaw.

"I'll see you Monday Captain Fabray, maybe then you can discipline me for swearing."

Predictably Quinn stumbled and swore as she made her way to the road to safely Apparate, Rachel's laughter following her as she left, it was like a security blanket really, her girlfriends smile and laughter were what she wrapped around herself protectively as she thought about her parents house and Apparated.

As soon as Quinn left Rachel leaned far enough back into the house to grab her jacket and then called out to her Dad's.

"I'm just nipping out for a bit, I wont be long, maybe a couple hours or so!"

Waiting for the affirmative response from whichever one of them was currently home she let the door fall closed behind her and slipped into the jacket even as she checked the address on the last letter Santana had owled her. Closing her eyes she Apparated and fighting the initial nausea she always felt at the act prayed for the best. There was a surprised squeal and she fell on something soft before she found herself pitched up and over the edge of whatever she had landed on.

"For the love of Dumbledore's left testicle Berry…what the fuck! It's just _rude _to Apparate into someone's bedroom, it's not like you can even frigging knock!"

Groaning from her abrupt landing on the floor Rachel blinked to clear her vision then wished she hadn't bothered as she took in the clearly naked forms of Santana and Brittany who were scrambling to cover themselves with the bed sheet.

"Oh…oh gosh I didn't, um I'm _so _sorry I just…uh, she left for their place and we need to move fast because you said so, which is why I came right here and I didn't know the _actual _layout of your bedroom so…"

Flushing bright pink she scrambled to her feet and pointedly turned her back while waiting for them. Santana glared at the Gryffindor's back for a moment before she remembered _why _she was there. Leaping out of bed she rummaged in her clothes for something clean and passed Brittany her skirt and sweater, the two dressed hurriedly, Brittany mildly amused and Santana swearing at their friends lousy timing.

"How long ago did she leave Berry?"

Rachel checked her watch at the Latina's snapped question and answered promptly.

"Fifteen minutes and twenty three seconds ago precisely."

Rolling her eyes the Latina laced her boots and snatched up her wand from the bedside, after a moments wrestling with her bag Brittany extracted her own and then tapped Rachel on the shoulder gently, smiling when the little Gryffindor finally turned back around.

"Hey…it's okay, we can find her with plenty of time, plus we have to give her the chance to talk to them, we are just the backup if it goes wrong."

At Santana's snort they both turned, the Latina glared back pointedly.

"We _all _know it's not a case of 'if' it's a case of how soon, those religious fuck's have been wailing on Q and undermining her since the day she was born and there's no way I'm going to let them do it anymore…she may be a complete dork but Q is like my sister!"

Two sets of eyebrows raised in surprise, Rachel's because of Santana's emotional outburst, and Brittany's because the Latina had allowed the outburst to happen in front of Rachel. Santana scowled at them and twirled her wand neatly, suddenly it wasn't Quinn that Rachel was afraid for but Quinn's parents, she cleared her throat.

"Please calm down Santana, you cant…do anything you might regret."

At the flash of rage in the dark eyes facing her the Gryffindor shifted slightly nervously and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Quinn wouldn't want you to use any of the un forgivable curses, you know that right? We are there to help our friend…_not _exact revenge, if you cant handle that then I will take Brittany and we will leave you here."

Brittany managed to remain stoic but on the inside she was impressed with the way Rachel was laying down ground rules before they made it to the house, she knew that Santana had a mean temper, especially when anyone messed with those closest to her. If the Latina's worst fears were confirmed when they reached Quinn's house then Brittany was almost afraid what might happen and despite her own attempts to address the issue Santana had neatly avoided the topic. Rachel was too stubborn for that, plus she knew if Santana went overboard it could risk the very close friendship between Quinn and the Latina…the currently very angry Latina who was stalking towards the diminutive brunette.

"Berry…_don't _tell me how to act okay! And seriously if we get there and Quinn is lying in a pool of blood beaten to fuck, are you seriously telling me you _wont _want to unleash something fucking nasty at those assholes she calls parents?"

Remaining stone faced in the heat of such intense anger was difficult but Rachel Berry _never _backed down from a challenge and masking a swallow she answered as calmly as she could.

"Of course I will _want _to…but I wont. Because I know that soon, maybe weeks, maybe months or even years later, sometime down the line Quinn may want to confront them over this abuse and if I act too harshly that chance to heal internally will be taken from her and I wont do that."

Waiting for those words to sink in Rachel simply folded her arms and watched her hot headed friend. After a long moment of holding her anger close like a shield the Latina relaxed and glancing off towards Brittany for a moment she ran her hand through her hair and switched her gaze back to Rachel.

"Anyone tell you that you don't fight fair Berry?"

Smiling brightly the Gryffindor nodded.

"Yes, you have twice now and Quinn does _all _the time."

Grinning despite the fact she didn't want to, the Slytherin just shook her head and tucked her wand into the sleeve of her hoody. Brittany smiled in relief and mouthed a thank you to Rachel before she made sure she had her own wand secured and just in case they needed it she threw a first aid kit into her bag. All three then looked at each other and collectively took a calming breath.

"We go in, we do this then we get her the Hell out of there, I take it we're going to be going back to yours Berry?"

Rachel started all of a sudden and smiled shakily, despite her big talk she was dreading them going there, if Quinn didn't need them and things went well the blonde would be angry with her for not having faith…and if she _did _need them then she would be ashamed of them all seeing her in that position.

Quinn may _seem _slightly absent minded and carefree but Rachel knew the Ravenclaw had a strong sense of pride in the way she had guarded everyone else from being touched by the violence fear and hatred in her life and this would effectively end that. Blinking the doubt from her eyes she squared her shoulders and nodded, they _would _do this and it _would _work out…somehow despite the flak that was bound to fall after this battle she _knew _they would be alright in the end.

"Yes, back to my place, I've already made up the spare room for you two, we may need to take it in turns to look after her if…well…you know."

Trailing off she secured her hair back with a band watching as the other two did the same, sometimes she envied Quinn her new shorter style, so much easier to maintain. When they were ready, the three linked hands and taking a deep breath Santana Apparated them to Quinn's house.

Quinn rested her hands on the straps of her rucksack for a long moment as she took in her bedroom, with a sad smile she acknowledged that it wasn't even that, not really. Her room at Hogwarts, _that _was her bedroom, that was where the pictures of her and her friends were, her Quidditch posters, trophies and scrawled love notes and silly little trinkets from her dates with Rachel. In contrast the yellow walled room she now stood in was just that, a room with two bookcases and an entertainment centre and desk with her laptop on it. The only pictures were of the Madonna and Jesus, the only other decoration the cross above her bed. Sighing she set the bag down on the bed and slipping her jacket off stood there for a moment torn between loading the books into the bag now or waiting until she was ordered to.

Thinking on the positive side, well _clinging _to it hopefully at least, she ran her hands through her hair then took a deep breath before making the short journey downstairs. She knew she had a few minutes before her parents would be back from their Friday morning worship and so she started putting together the coffee for them, at least if she had that ready for them then she could…well sit them down and get this over with all the sooner. If she noticed the sweat running down her back or the way her hands shook while she poured the hot water into the cafetierre she chose not to acknowledge it. She heard the door open and absently wiped her damp palms on the legs of her jeans calling out lightly so she didn't surprise them with her unanticipated presence.

"Hi, it's me Quinn, I managed to get home for the last weekend before school starts back up properly, I've just finished making the coffee, I'll take it through to the family room shall I?"

There was a surprised silence before her father spoke evenly and she could hear him hanging up his and her mothers coats as he spoke.

"That would be nice Quinn yes."

Moments later she was sat nervously on the edge of one of the easy chairs, or as she and her Grams had nicknamed them, the _un _easy chairs. Her parents entered and she heard her mother gasp as she took in the previously golden locks, now streaked with electric blue and much shorter than usual. Quinn swallowed nervously and self consciously ran her hands through it as Judy took a seat.

"Your hair is…_different _Quinnie."

Her father focused on her at that point and she could see his eyes narrow slightly and his neck flush red with anger but he merely sat down quietly and waited for her to pour the coffee before speaking in a worryingly level tone.

"I take it that style is not permanent Quinn, after all Oxford would hardly approve of such colours…and there aren't many decent boys that would actually ask you to the dances looking like that either."

Adding cream and three sugars to her coffee Quinn stirred it as she felt two pairs of eyes locked on hers, one of them was waiting, judging, and the other…the other looked almost resigned. Frowning slightly she took a mouthful of the sweet mixture and decided to just go for it.

"That's partly what I wanted to talk to you about and why I, ah…made time to come back here. As you know my exams are in a couple of months and after that…after that is the rest of my life and I have spent a lot of time thinking about the right thing to do for me."

Her mother's hand shook as she lifted the coffee cup to her lips and she avoided Russell's eyes, Quinn noticed this and a flutter of fear started low in her belly, unable to stand the inactivity she stood and paced as she carried on talking.

"I appreciate everything you have done for me and the connections you have used to help me along the way to a career in accounting but,…but that's not who I _am_! I'm a witch Dad, I'll _always _be one and I cant change that as much as you want me to. It's part of me and it's…not a bad thing, in fact it's amazing."

She stopped and chanced a glance at him, he was sat drinking his coffee calmly and she chose to see that as a good sign, if she noticed her mother had set her cup down and was currently twisting the hem of her cardigan in both of her shaking hands she didn't acknowledge it, she couldn't afford to.

"I want to carry on playing Quidditch, everyone says they think I can even the Professor's…and all my friends are witches."

She stopped again and watched carefully as he set his finished cup down, he didn't interrupt, in fact he motioned for her to carry on and letting out a breath even as her stomach continued to tie itself in knots she finished off what she needed to say.

"And my girlfriend…is a Witch too. One day I hope to marry her, it's not just a phase, I love her, I _know _that and I know nothing can stop me being with her. I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore after this but…I _cant _lie about who I am anymore, I _wont_."

Judy made a small whimpering noise from her position on the sofa and let her head drop in resignation, Quinn took half a step towards her mother in concern when her father's voice stopped her. It was…very carefully neutral and she didn't know what that meant, it worried her more than a violent outburst would have done.

"So…you want to remain in the magical world."

Nodding at the not quite question that fell into the stilted silence Quinn glanced between her mother and father before running a hand through her hair. At the nod her mothers eyes drifted closed and she bit her lip as a tear fell, frowning in concern the blonde yet again made a move that way.

"Quinn…you want to _leave _the warm embrace of your family to stay in the world of those un natural beings, and you wish to _marry _one?"

Sliding her hands into her back pockets the blonde licked her lips nervously and forced herself to remain still as he approached her. His eyes were wide and curiously calm and she looked at him carefully before croaking out a weak but definite answer.

"Yes, I love Rachel and I'd do anything for her."

He stared at her contemplatively in the deathly silence of the Fabray home, only the ticking of the Grandfather clock could be heard…until Judy whimpered, at which point two things happened simultaneously. Quinn's attention immediately shifted from her father to her mother when she heard the sob, she even had one foot lifted to start walking towards the sofa where the older woman was sat, that was of course when the second thing happened.

Her fathers hand lashed out so fast she didn't have time to dodge it, in the back of her mind she acknowledged that she had expected this all along, that didn't stop her from feeling crushed inside at the confirmation of her suspicions however. And it certainly didn't help when she realised that he wasn't hitting with the flat of his hand anymore, instead it was the knuckles of his fist that crashed into her jaw and sent her reeling backwards and into the wall with a heavy thud.

It took a moment for the pain to hit, unlike in the movies a fistfight wasn't something that went on for a long time while the pugilists traded blows, usually the first guy to get in a solid punch wins, because the disorientation from one good punch steals your opponents ability to retaliate…this is something that Quinn was finding out the hard way. Before she could fully register the pain from the first blow the next one hit, this time her gut and as the breath left her she fell heavily to the floor vision hazy while she tried to work out how to defend herself, she hadn't even had time to reach for her wand which was in her pocket.

The only thing she could do was curl up to protect her ribs, it didn't stop his foot from connecting first with her chin which sent her reeling back again and then into her ribs with enough force to cause an audible snap. Dimly she could hear her heartbeat thudding, at least she _thought _it was her heartbeat even though it was pretty fast. The blows stopped and for a while all she could hear was the thudding and the white noise caused by the pain, so much fucking pain! She felt gentle hands running over her assessingly and she tried to focus but her eyes wouldn't let her. Dimly she thought she could make out the form of a small brunette but when she tried to move a wave of pain swept over her that was so great it dragged her under.

Rachel stood over Quinn trying to get her to respond to any of her pleas, for a moment she thought she'd gotten through to the blonde but after opening her mouth she had promptly passed out and Rachel bit down on a sob as she continued to try and stop the various cuts from bleeding. Brittany knelt down next to her and gently removing the distraught brunettes hands from Quinn's still form she fished out the first aid kit. Muttering to Rachel calmly the whole time she was checking Quinn over the Hufflepuff finally managed to get Rachel's eyes to meet hers.

"Rach…go check on Santana please…before she forgets her promise. Then go and get the stuff you think Quinn will want to keep from her room. The sooner it's done the sooner we can leave okay?"

Fighting to keep her breath even Rachel nodded and after forcing several more deep breaths into her panicked lungs she lay a hand on Brittany's shoulder to help her stand and headed frantically to where Santana had Russell cornered.

_Why couldn't we have been five minutes faster?_

They appeared just behind Quinn's house and the three girls looked at each other uncertainly as they made their way to the front door, Rachel was chewing absently on her lower lip hard enough to make it bleed and Santana was gripping her wand tight in her hands, trying to control her anger. Taking up position Brittany tilted her head and listened carefully, there were no alarming sounds coming from within the house, nothing at all to even indicate that it was occupied and the Hufflepuff frowned for a moment wondering if they had the right house.

"Are we even sure they are in there? I cant _hear _anything?"

All three tilted their heads and it was on the tip of Santana's tongue to suggest they use magic to peep inside when they heard a heavy thump against the wall of the house, in a flash they turned and Rachel was hammering hard enough on the door that her arm was bruising. When there was no immediate answer she yelled as well as continuing to hammer the entire length of her arm against the door. Santana lifted her wand determined to blow the door open even if Rachel got caught in the crossfire, luckily, at that point the door swung open and a woman who looked like Quinn might do in a few decades smiled nervously her eyes red rimmed.

"Wha…um how can I help you young ladies?

Santana growled edging Rachel out of the way and levelling her wand at the woman whom she presumed to be Quinn's excuse for a mother.

"We are here for Quinn so unless you want to spend the rest of your life as a fucking doormat then I suggest you tell me where she is, _NOW_!"

Eyes widening in terror the elder blonde stepped back hurriedly as the three girls piled into the house and she pointed a shaking hand into the room off to the left, without saying anything else all of them stormed into the room to find a tall well built man standing over the hunched form of their best friend, of Rachel's girlfriend. Gasping in shock she headed that way even as Santana leapt over the sofa teeth bared in an angry snarl.

Russell tried to flee towards the kitchen through the adjoining door but the Latina rammed her wand forward hard and pinned him to the wall by the neck with it. She could feel the man swallow against the willow wand and she had to fight hard to not give into the temptation to blow his fucking head open with it. Behind her she could hear Rachel trying to talk to Quinn but from the lack of reply and the Gryffindor's sobbing she guessed that Quinn was either unable or unwilling to reply.

She didn't dare take her eyes off of the man in front of her and she spoke, surprised at the anger she could hear in her own voice.

"How the _Hell _can you treat your own flesh and blood like that! Huh? How do you justify beating her repeatedly, telling her she's worth nothing! I should fucking kill you right now, show you just _how _effective magic can be…but I wouldn't give you the satisfaction!"

He didn't reply, just looked back at her with a mix of fear and anger, it was the look she had heard about from her brother and parents, the look that was caused by a lack of information on that which terrified him, in this case magic. He was an ignorant bigot and while a part of her itched to give into her darker side she didn't want to become like him…besides which, if anyone had the right it was Quinn, years from now when she was strong enough to deal with the truth of her childhood she would be the one that forced him to admit his fear and ignorance had turned him into nothing more than a bully.

She was aware of a presence at her side and not taking her eyes from the man in front of her she spoke.

"How is she Rachel?"

Her voice was shaking with anger still but at least she felt more in control than she had seconds ago, the little Gryffindor lay a hand onto her shoulder gently, oddly the touch relaxed the tension in the Latina's shoulders and idly Santana wondered how someone so infuriating could be so calming at just the right moment.

"She's…not good San, I think she just passed out, Brit is making sure she's looked after, are things here okay or do you need me to take over? One of us should get the rest of Quinn's things before we leave."

Letting out a calming breath Santana looked briefly at Rachel and smiled reassuringly before fixing her gaze on Russell again.

"It's okay Rach…I got this, you go make sure _our _Q has everything she might need, we can always send my brother back for anything she forgets, he takes out crooked wizards so I doubt one abusive asshole would phase him."

Rachel hesitated one more moment then headed hastily upstairs to grab Quinn's things, it didn't take long as there wasn't much there that Rachel saw as being 'Quinn' apart from the books which she knew instinctively the blonde would want. Twenty minutes later she had loaded up what she thought her girlfriend would miss and returned downstairs, Quinn was cradled in Brittany's arms still unconscious and Santana was still standing with her wand at Russell's neck despite the pain it must be causing her to hold that position for so long. Rachel cleared her throat politely, trying to ignore the kneeling form of Judy Fabray who was now weeping openly.

"We can go now, we have what we need…let's leave please, I want to get Quinn home and her wounds treated properly."

Santana nodded and then pulled back slightly, the eyes of Mr Fabray following her nervously. Switching the wand to her other hand with obvious relief she glanced at her friends then back to the cowering bully in front of her.

"Just go ahead without me…five more minutes and I'll follow you."

Rachel frowned and opened her mouth but it was Brittany's concerned voice that sounded first.

"San…you _promised _me."

There was a moments awkward silence before Rachel solved it by turning to Brittany.

"Apparate Quinn home, my Dad should be back by now, explain things to him as fast as you can and get her treated, we will be along in a few moments…I promise."

The Hufflepuff glanced at the two brunettes, Rachel looked calm enough, they both knew Santana had a lot of rage inside her when it came to the abuse Quinn suffered and that she needed to let some of it out. With Rachel here it meant that things might get resolved quicker, and without as much bloodshed so she nodded and abruptly disappeared.

In the silence that followed Rachel took a deep breath and walked back over to Santana before nodding.

"I know you feel you need to do this S, so I'll stand by you and make sure you don't lose it…just, make it count because after this I don't want to _ever _see this man again!"

Without giving the 'man' in question even a glance she put a hand out and lowered the Latina's wand, she smiled slightly when Santana looked at her in question.

"But we _don't _use magic to do this, it's what he already thinks of us and the last thing we want to do is prove him right, plus we both know you don't need a wand to 'lay the smack down' right?"

The weak smile from the Gryffindor actually made Santana bark a small laugh and nodding she handed her wand readily to Rachel and rolled her sleeves up before turning to the bully in front of her.

"Come on then Mr Fabray, no magic involved here, let's see if you're a still big man when you try to hit a girl who's willing to hit you back…come on tough guy, show me what you got!"

Glancing between the two dark haired girls nervously he watched until the shorter of them whom he had heard was called Rachel, tucked the wands away neatly and stood back. At that point he let his anger surface again allowing it to fuel him. These people _dared _to come into his house, his God fearing house and take his daughter away from him before he could _fix _her, well now without their precious satanic magic wands to protect them he would show them what a _pure _man would do to protect his child.

Curling his lip in distaste he moved away from the wall and when the one called Rachel didn't move to reach for one of those magic sticks he gained even more of his confidence back and lurched towards the scowling Latin looking girl. So she wanted to see how tough he was did she, well she would be in for a surprise! He swung one fist powerfully towards her head anticipating the satisfying cracking sound it would make when it met her skull, instead it thudded dully into the wall where she had been a moment ago, before the pain of that blow even registered he felt her fist strike him hard and his head snapped back a split second before he heard the snap of his nose breaking and felt the blood gush from it.

Rachel watched warily, she didn't want Santana to get carried away but after the initial feint and uppercut that busted Russell's nose the Latina backed off and just watched in satisfaction as he glared at her and swayed on his feet unsteadily. It was only when _he _made another move that _she _did, this time she merely ducked his clumsy left hook and almost looked disappointed as she thumped him again. This time the powerful right jab caught him square in the cheekbone and he crashed to the ground in a heap, barely awake, Santana shook her hand out with a small wince and turned to Rachel.

"Okay we can go now, I think I made my point."

Wrapping a tissue round her hand she looked up but was surprised to see Rachel looking down at Russell's moaning form contemplatively instead of rushing them out of the house.

With a frown deep on her features Rachel finally let out a breath and flipping her hair she squared her shoulders and walked towards the bleeding man, she didn't feel _good _about this…but she couldn't deny the fact that she felt far from _bad _about it either. Santana watched as the little Gryffindor walked over to Russell and looked at him sadly.

"You have one of the most wonderful daughters a father could wish for and all you did was hurt her and make her think she was flawed…polluted, but it was _you _not _her _that was damaged. I'm going to be with her while she works through what you did, because I wont let her give up on herself."

With that she took one more step and pulling her foot back she kicked hard with all her might and even Santana winced in sympathy as Rachel's foot forcefully met Russell's family jewels.

With one last look Rachel turned on her heel and headed over towards Santana. Breaking her own rules of 'sappy shit' the Slytherin seemed to instinctively know what the little brunette needed and so put her arms around her shoulders pulling her into a hug as they made their way out of the room.

A hand landing tentatively on Rachel's jeans leg's stopped them and both brunette's looked down at the sobbing form of Judy Fabray. The Latina's eyebrow raised in question while Rachel's face remained stoic, eventually Judy spoke.

"Tell Quinn…just…_please _just make sure she's happy, don't let her look back, only forwards."

Santana scoffed openly but it was Rachel that Judy had locked her gaze with and so she waited, eventually the Gryffindor nodded her eyes softening slightly.

"I'll make sure she has the best life, she wont _ever _be alone or scared again if I can help it."

Judy bit her lip and nodded before letting her hand fall from the jeans leg and switching her gaze to the floor again, neither of the brunettes looked back as they left.

Quinn was unaware of the efforts going on around her, she didn't know for instance that when she had gotten back to Rachel's with Brittany, Leon had taken one look and immediately sent Brittany up to Rachel's room with her. Moments later there was a Dr there treating the battered girl while Brittany stood off to one side shocked by the reality of what they had all suspected. The Dr muttered angrily as he treated the wounds, commenting on the many ill healed fractures the girl had, and wondering aloud why it had been allowed to carry on.

Leon had looked to Brittany who blinked slowly in shock and managed a small shrug, the Dr glanced over and frowned.

"Leon you need to get this girl warm and relaxed, some sweet tea or hot chocolate, she's obviously shocked about all this."

Leon nodded in understanding and gently steered Brittany away from the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen, in a way he was relieved, his sanctuary was his kitchen. He felt in control here and things made sense, the fact that Rachel's sweet, thoughtful girlfriend was lying upstairs having apparently been beaten by her father did not make sense and so he set about trying to restore some order in the only way he could. A few moments later Brittany found herself with a hot chocolate loaded with cream, marshmallows and chocolate shavings with a sprinkling of nutmeg and cinnamon mix, she smiled faintly and looked at the tall man, he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry…cooking calms me so I'm thinking that I'm going to make some brownies while you try and explain to me the history behind this incident, _if _that is, you wouldn't mind."

Nodding slightly the Hufflepuff took a healthy swig of the calorie laden treat in front of her and licked her lips before nodding.

"I'll tell you what I know for a fact, and also what we've always suspected."

And so she did, she told him _everything _she could remember, firstly about when she first met Quinn and Santana, then their growing suspicions, Quinn's subsequent admittance to Rachel of _some _of what she had gone through. She also told him that they knew what might happen when the blonde decided to take control of her own life and the subsequent plan that Rachel had made with them to go in after Quinn.

Leon listened with a mix of emotions, the paternal side of him felt anger that anybody who called themselves a parent would treat their child like that. The adult in him felt sadness and respect for the tall blonde girl that had withstood such treatment for so long without either crumbling under the pressure or turning her anger on anyone else, which was so often the result of closeted violence. And he also felt a tremendous amount of pride for the role his daughter and these other two young girls had played in successfully rescuing their friend without needing to confide in an adult. It was a lot for three teenaged girls to have to handle and he could see the tension finally coming to a head within the tall blonde currently sitting at his kitchen table.

Moments later he heard Rachel and Santana returning and called them into the kitchen, Rachel glared and opened her mouth to argue with him, one foot already on the bottom step of the stairs. At his raised eyebrow she subsided and joined her two friends and father in the kitchen.

"I _know _you want to see her but right now the Dr is with her. Your Dad has gone to the ministry to apply for an emergency order of protective care so we can legally look after Quinn until she turns eighteen."

Rachel's eyes widened, she hadn't even had time to ask her fathers about that but this…the fact she didn't even _have _to ask them was even better and her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms round her fathers waist and squeezed tightly. Patting her back for a moment he then steered her into a seat at the kitchen table and looked at them seriously.

"As a responsible adult I should be berating you all for taking this on yourselves…but I realise the bind you were all in and to be honest…I'm proud as Hell of the three of you! And you need to be treated for shock, I don't know the medical way but it's warm in here and there are brownies, milk, hot chocolate and sandwiches so you're going to stay in here and eat and drink and let the events of tonight soak in, and any of you can talk to me about it while you do."

Brittany leaned into Santana and the Latina wrapped her arms around her girlfriends shoulders as they did as Leroy instructed, after an hour of eating, drinking and talking all three girls were tired and relaxed although Rachel was still slightly nervous and waiting patiently for the Dr. Eventually her patience was rewarded and the short red haired little man walked into the kitchen, gratefully accepting a mug of coffee.

"Well…it looked worse than it was, once she was cleaned up it was easier to dress the wounds. She has a couple of cracked ribs which I taped up and a few cuts as well as some heavy bruises. The only worrying thing is the head wound, she is very heavily asleep, her pupils responded but were sluggish, I will be back first thing in the morning to check on her but is there someone who will be with her through the night, she may wake up disoriented or needing to be sick."

Immediately Rachel explained that she wouldn't be leaving the blondes side and so the Dr instructed her in what to do to help Quinn, after a few quiet words with Leon he left. Leon then turned to the three girls and gestured towards the stairs.

"Up to bed _now, _the three of you, Rachel, Quinn is in your room as I assumed that would be what you wanted, make sure you look after her and call me if you need me to take over, your Dad will be in to check on the both of you when he gets back I wouldn't doubt."

After showing Santana and Brittany where the bathroom was and making sure they had clothes to sleep in and towels and washcloths for the morning Rachel crept quietly into her room not wanting to disturb Quinn. Changing quickly she was glad to see the Dr had made sure to change Quinn into sleeping clothes. Once she was changed she paused by her girlfriends bag and digging into it extracted the familiar white fuzz ball, she slipped Shaky into Quinn's hand and smiled softly as the hand tightened around the little shark, the thumb of the blondes hand moving instinctively to rest on it's head.

As the brunette curled up carefully next to the Ravenclaw she heard a faint groan followed by a half whispered.

"Rach?"

Reaching up Rachel took Quinn's free hand and squeezed it lightly as she pressed a very light kiss to the blondes temple, it was one of the only places undamaged on her face and Rachel fought down her own tears at the sight.

"Shh, you're recovering you need to sleep, if you feel sick tell me and I can help you but otherwise you need to rest okay baby? The Dr said you need time to recover."

There was a moments silence then Quinn asked in a voice thick with emotion.

"Did…that all just really happen?"

Rachel wanted _so _badly to tell her it had been, and that in the morning she would be fine and nothing major would have changed, but the fact is that it _had _happened. And lying would only make it worse so she pulled herself closer just a little bit and made sure the blonde could feel her at her side and Shaky in her hand before she spoke.

"Yeah baby, it happened, and I'm right here, S and B are next door and my dad is downstairs baking enough to feed a small army, mainly for you I think."

In the dark she could feel Quinn's weak smile, pulling the blonde as close as she comfortably could she closed her eyes and drew light circles with her thumb on the blondes collarbone.

"Tell me San didn't do anything too stupid, I couldn't bear it if she got into trouble because of me?"

Rachel shook her head and placed another light kiss to her girlfriends temple before replying.

"No, I didn't let her, don't worry."

They lay in silence for a while before Rachel finally admitted quietly.

"I hope you aren't mad at me but…I kicked your father in the balls."

For a moment, when only silence answered her she thought Quinn may have fallen asleep, but seconds later there was a muted chuckle from the blonde and the Ravenclaw's free hand found it's way to Rachel's hip where she squeezed lightly.

"I think…I love you just that _tiny _bit more, even though it didn't seem possible."

Rachel smiled back sleepily.

"Now go to sleep, we'll talk more in the morning about this okay, remember to wake me if you need anything. I love you."

There was a mumble from Quinn in the affirmative before she fell fast asleep again and after a moment Rachel joined her, the hard part was over with, now it was time to heal.

_Okay so Quinn is free, Santana got to kick ass and Rachel let her anger out in a most satisfactory way, from here on out get ready for all out mush, maybe two more chapters of it taking them up to their exam results. Their will be cameo's at the Quidditch cup final for those who have been asking lol several familiar and much loved characters from the books will make an appearance as well as my original characters, though as usual I will try and keep that minimal for you all. Hopefully the next one wont take as long to post and once again I'm sorry for the delay ya'll. Love and kisses! xxx_


	25. Chapter 25

During the night Quinn woke several times, mostly due to needing water or food and of course a toilet break. Every time Rachel would make sure that the blonde had what she needed before she allowed herself to fall asleep again. By the time morning rolled around Quinn was fast asleep and thanks to the various potions and poultices the Dr had used she was looking a lot less bruised, even the cuts were fading nicely.

Rachel was exhausted but she couldn't sleep, mainly due to the two voices that insisted on whisper shouting to each other as they stepped delicately (read _stomping ill naturedly _for Santana) around the room. The Gryffindor frowned and shifted in the bed again, laying a hand on Quinn's warm shoulder for reassurance as she tried in vain to block out the voices.

"San…no, _those _are Rachel's draws, she said to put Quinn's stuff in the chest of drawers on _this _side of the room."

There was a moments blessed but confused silence.

"Then why in the Hell did you send me to _this _side of the room?"

A deep sigh.

"I didn't! you just…_went _to that side, and don't put Q's pants in the bottom drawer, they always go in the top drawer!"

There was a louder and deliberately exaggerated sigh which was obviously the Latina's as she slid one draw shut and then pulled out another instead.

"This is dumb, it shouldn't matter which draw pants are in, and mine go in the bottom drawer so why cant Q's?"

Brittany's matter of fact reply made Rachel bite her lip to prevent from laughing out loud.

"Because most people think about their pants as the first item of clothing they put on, _you _however think of them last…if at all."

Rachel wasn't sure what non verbal reply Santana had made but she heard Brittany chuckle in response, for a while there was silence and Rachel relaxed against the obliviously sleeping form of the battered Ravenclaw. Then her eyes widened as she heard a distinct kissing sound and realised it was silent for only one reason, praying she was wrong the Gryffindor closed her eyes tightly and buried her head against Quinn's shoulder. Hoping against hope that she _wouldn't _hear what she thought she might.

"Hey Brit…you want to check if I'm wearing pants now?"

With a scowl Rachel pushed herself into a sitting position, her rant was already half out of her mouth before she had even completed the move to upright.

"Santana Lopez can you not keep it in your pants for more than _five _minutes, I had a very un restful night and I am trying to sleep now, something I might add which is _not _helped by you two prattling on about underwear!"

Brittany was smirking slightly as Rachel took in the fact that the two girls in front of her were several feet apart and organising the stuff from Quinn's bedroom, Santana rolled her eyes and fishing out a galleon handed it over to the Hufflepuff.

"Thanks a bunch Berry, you just cost me! It's not my fault that you're too good an actress, I _actually _thought that you were fast asleep."

Huffing the Latina turned back to shoving books randomly on the bookcase that Leroy had moved into the bedroom earlier, that had _also _woken up the temperamental Gryffindor. At the random organisation Rachel scrambled hastily from the bed pausing only to pull the blankets back over Quinn's gently snoring form.

"Santana…what type of order is this supposed to be! There's genres mixed completely up, you have science fiction next to fantasy…in the middle of the crime books…oh my stars, this is nothing but a mess!"

Behind the mumbling brunette's back Santana grinned triumphantly as Rachel pushed her over to organise the clothing instead while Brittany carried on making sure the desk that came in with the bookcase was set up identically to the one Quinn had at Hogwarts. It was a good job Rachel's room was the largest one in the house as Hiram and Leroy had gone out of their way to make sure the blonde Ravenclaw would have everything she might need.

Pausing in her organisation of the books Rachel frowned then, getting as close to swearing as she ever did when she realised what the manipulative Slytherin had done, she muttered her realisation angrily.

"Oh…_warlocks_! You tricked me didn't you? Both of you knew I would do a better job of organising these books so instead of letting me sleep, you _tricked _me into getting up to do it for you?"

Santana grinned unrepentantly, Brittany at least had the good grace to flush guiltily before sighing and nodding.

"In my defence it was something I agreed to because I know you and Quinn think _the same way_…plus no offence Rach but you're kind of a perfectionist and however we had done it you would have done re done it afterwards…I figured this way we would actually save you time."

Flushing slightly at the accurate statement and trying her best to ignore Santana's sniggering as she folded shirts (incorrectly a part of Rachel couldn't help but notice) the brunette was forced to concede that yes, she would most likely have re organised regardless of how her friends would have completed it.

"I…admit that you may well be correct in your prediction. It's just that, well I suppose I like things ordered, as does Quinn, and thank you for at least letting me _think _it was my idea to begin with."

At that all three of them laughed lightly and went back to their tasks, an hour and forty minutes later all three were sat on the floor looking around the bedroom with awe. Quinn's stuff was moved in, and worryingly it looked like it had always been there, one wall contained three bookcases, one of Rachel's and two of Quinn's (all organised as per Rachel's standards of course). The opposite wall had the two desks, clearly discernible form the contents and pictures on them, at the lack of the blondes own Rachel had split some of hers that she had of the four friends and the whole room looked lived in and warm. Hiram had come up a while ago and lain out a rug on Quinn's side of the bed which had the Harpy's logo on it.

Quinn was oblivious to all this effort and continued to sleep peacefully as her body metabolised the potions and creams that had been administered and continued to heal her. They knew she was dreaming as opposed to nightmares as her few audible mumblings had all been centred around sugar ghosts and biscuit skeletons as usual, Santana shook her head.

"_What _goes on in that girls head…sounds like some weird ass kid's book."

Brittany laughed and Rachel suddenly looked thoughtful, as she realised her friends were looking at her she chuckled slightly and shrugged.

"Don't ask me! She just sort of say's random things. Um, sometimes it's other stuff but that's the stuff I for one am glad she isn't mumbling!"

Santana smirked.

"Alright Qberry! Wet dreams as well, my little girl is growing up fast."

She mimed wiping a tear from her eye and Rachel raised an eyebrow as she thumped the Latina lightly on the shoulder.

"Quit it S! and what the goodness is with the new nickname, Qberry?"

Rolling her dark eyes Santana gestured around the room expressively taking in the new décor which clearly pointed to dual occupancy.

"You are kidding the shit outta me right Berry? Take a look around…Q is pretty much part of the Berry home now, I mean you may as well get hitched the same day exam results come out!"

Rachel's eyes widened comically and she opened and closed her mouth several times as she waited for her perfect diction to catch up with her indignation, glancing at Brittany she noticed the Hufflepuff biting down a grin and so she settled for crossing her arms and huffing, especially when the Latina reached over and closed her mouth for her.

"Mouth closed Berry, we are not a codfish!"

Rachel's head whipped round at the quote and she slowly began to smirk as Santana realised her tactical error one sentence too late. Brittany winced in sympathy for her girlfriends faux pas and then couldn't help giggling at the predatory glint in the little Gryffindor's dark eyes.

"Santana Lopez…did _you _just quote _Mary Poppins_?"

Burying her head in her hands Santana collapsed into her girlfriends side and muttered several curse words into Brittany's sweater while the Hufflepuff just smiled amusedly. Which is when Quinn chose to speak (the Latina knew she could always count on Q for a distraction when awake, now it seemed that applied when she was unconscious as well.)

Stretching the blonde murmured quite distinctly.

"Rach…you know I don't like being licked there."

Two heads abruptly swivelled in the brunette Gryffindor's direction and she paled before standing up and smoothing her skirt down searching her mind desperately for a distraction.

"We…should go and get some lunch, we _have _worked hard after all, and Quinn needs peace and quiet to recover…so taking our conversation downstairs would be a good idea I think, just so we don't wake her, you know."

Making sure to tidy away all the rubbish and crap left over from them moving Quinn in she tried to ignore the sniggering from her Slytherin friend as she pulled one of her girlfriends hoodies on and turned round to lead the way downstairs. Santana was leaning over the dozing Quinn and whispered in her ear, Rachel's eyes widened as the slumbering blonde giggled dopily.

"I don't like it cos it tickles, then I sit up and you get grouchy."

At that moment with her cackle of glee and little hopping victory dance Santana reminded her of Gollum and trying not to grin she grabbed her Latina friends sleeve pulling gently but determinedly.

"Right, lunch time now my precious!"

Pouting in protest Santana nevertheless allowed herself to be propelled from the bedroom and down the stairs. On the kitchen table was a small feast of food left for them by Leroy along with a note explaining he and Hiram had returned to the ministry to sign the paperwork that would finalise Quinn being transferred to their care. Apparently when the ministry had sent an agent to the Fabray's house Judy had agreed immediately and signed all the papers, Russell had been silent but had also signed.

At the surround sound of all three stomachs growling in unison they sat down and began to tuck in hungrily, Rachel carefully saved portions of all Quinn's favourites and plated them up for later when the blonde was awake. After a while a comfortable and contented silence fell over the three girls, as Rachel poured another orange juice she suddenly blurted out.

"You guys are awesome you know."

At the abrupt statement the other two looked up, Santana just rolled her eyes as if to say 'well duh!' and Brittany smiled softly.

"We love you too Rach…and before you say it you don't have to thank us for helping you with this, we all wanted Q to be safe and now she will be. And the next time she chooses to see her parents face to face it will be on her terms and _she _will have the power, you did good, we all did."

Rachel smiled softly and reaching across squeezed her blonde friends hand, Brittany may be a lot more soft spoken than the fiery Latina but she was just as passionate, her passion was manifested in a quiet and concentrated intensity that in a way was far more impressive than both Rachel's loud and fiery approach or Santana's sarcastic and often physical one.

"Could you two _please _cut down on the sentimental sappy shit, we aren't gonna need to do this more often now are we? because some of us have reputations to protect. We kicked ass and we're awesome, we know this…now we gotta ace those damn exams and get Q on a Quidditch team so we can all live the good life, but no more sappy shit!"

Despite the vocal disagreement that came very clearly from the Latina they could also see the smirk that graced her lips and so Brittany merely rolled her eyes and snagged another cupcake from the table, Rachel however smirked and leaning across the table she spoke in an overly saccharine tone.

"S, why don't you calm down…or if you really need to burn off some excess energy you could always just…_go fly a kite_!"

Brittany couldn't help herself and snorted with laughter as her girlfriends eyes widened at the very clear jibe the little Gryffindor had just made. She lunged forward but Rachel was already on her feet and running, Brittany sat back with a grin as she watched Santana take off after her outside.

"Berry when I catch you I'm gonna turn YOU into a cursed kite!"

The only response was laughter.

It was as Rachel got out of the shower that evening (after washing away the last of the mud Santana had rolled her in…repeatedly) that Quinn woke up. Actually she was wide awake and sitting up looking around in confusion as she held one hand delicately to the faded Gryffindor T Shirt she had on that covered her taped ribs.

"Um…Rach I think maybe I need a Dr, because I'm seeing two of everything in the room?"

Rachel had tensed up when she heard Quinn mention the Dr, but at the explanation as to why she placed her hand calmingly over her beating heart for a moment before heading towards the edge of the bed where the blonde was perched looking mildly confused.

"No…sweetheart it's fine, there actually _is _two of everything. My Dad's have moved your stuff in for you, they figured we would spend all our time together so they put your stuff in here instead of the spare room, and we um, tried to decorate it for you but you can do things you want in here. I don't want you to feel like a guest…oh Merlin maybe I should have asked you _first_, if you want we can move your stuff back into the spare room and…"

Quinn lay a hand over Rachel's mouth to silence the words, partly because she was still a little sleep fogged and partly because there was no need to move anything as far as she was concerned.

"Rach…it's fine okay? I'm just a little out of it still, whatever pain meds that doc gave me are _powerful_, but I _like _being in here with you."

She paused for breath and to order her thoughts, as she frowned in concentration Rachel took the hand from her mouth and curling it around one of her own brushed her lips over each knuckle in turn. Smiling despite her bleak thoughts Quinn glanced at her and tried not to cry.

"So…it all really happened then, for real…no more family."

Rachel had no such compunction against holding back her own tears and the blonde felt the wet salty drops fall on her hand from Rachel's cheek's.

"Shh, please don't cry…I just, it's sinking in I guess. I mean things are still a _little _blurry but I remember that it seemed to be going okay but then, well then mum started crying and as I moved to see why he…that's when he hit me and after that I'm a little vague on the details."

Quinn wiped her brow with a hand and glanced back at the brunette for a long moment before pulling her gently to sit down next to her.

"You rescued me didn't you?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Rachel shifted awkwardly and nodded before demurring.

"Well not alone, San and Britts were with me, we got you out of there and um, well then we got here and you sort of know the rest, are you hungry, thirsty maybe?"

Quinn shook her head then nodded and sighed.

"I am yeah…but I need to go to the bathroom first and well a little help might be good because all that sleep and sore ribs means I'm a little…wibbly."

Smiling happily Rachel helped Quinn up with one arm around the blondes shoulders and one on her waist as she helped Quinn into the adjoining bathroom, the Ravenclaw flushed and then snorted slightly.

"This is dumb, considering how well we know each other the fact that I'm embarrassed about you helping me onto and off of the toilet is kinda…"

Rachel giggled and finished it off for her.

"Dumb?"

Rolling her eyes the blonde nodded in agreement and after leaning on the sink to wash her hands she managed to walk a little more naturally back into the bedroom. Once there she reached for her nightgown that Rachel had hanging next to hers on the hooks behind the door. She smiled faintly at the symmetry of them hanging next to each other and as she slipped it on she turned round to find a disapproving look from her girlfriend.

"Um…did I like put _your's _on or something?"

Frowning in confusion she checked, nope it was definitely hers unless Rachel also had one with the bat symbol on the back of it. The brunette sighed and crossed her arms.

"I can bring you some food up Quinn, _you _should still be resting!"

Propping her hands on her hips Quinn stifled a yawn and winced slightly at the pull in her ribs, at least the pain was dull now. Looking around for some socks she realised she had no idea where her stuff was. Rachel smiled in sympathy and sitting Quinn down she grabbed some socks from the drawer on the blondes side of the room and then proceeded to explain where everything was. The Quidditch Captain nodded but only part of her mind took it in as she was still a little dazed by the speed of the changes in her life, when Rachel again tried to persuade her back into bed she raised a hand to halt the arguments.

"Rach, I slept for like a _long _time, but right now I'd really like to go and spend some time with people, and um thank your Dad's for letting me stay here I guess?"

The brunette's eyes softened and she nodded albeit reluctantly and walked at Quinn's side just in case she needed any support, she was impressed when the blonde made it down the stairs and into the lounge with minimal help. The Ravenclaw smirked slightly and shrugged one shoulder gently.

"Too many Quidditch injuries I guess, you get sort of used to recovery times and how to best help your body."

Rolling her eyes Rachel watched carefully as she let Quinn precede her into the lounge, Santana and Brittany were sprawled on one sofa, Hiram was lying on the other and Leroy was reading the paper in the chair with his feet on the table. They all looked up as the door swung open and four bright smiles dazzled the Ravenclaw.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you, I sort of think I may have done enough sleeping for a while."

Hiram leapt up and sat cross legged on the floor next to his husband while Rachel guided Quinn down onto the sofa before joining her. After Leroy made sure that the blonde had enough to eat and drink they all sat down and chatted amiably about their plans for the last half of the school year and what would come after it. The situation behind Quinn's abandonment was like the elephant in the room and eventually before she felt too tired for it the blonde raised the subject herself.

"Um, Mr and Mr Berry? I understand that I have you to thank for allowing me to stay here for a bit. I just wanted to thank you for that…I don't have much money but I'll let you have what I do have. And I might be able to get a job when we get back to Hogwarts, I'm sure there would be something in Hogsmeade on the weekends."

The Berry men looked at her in shock and disbelief for a long moment and when Leroy could only make a disbelieving squeak Hiram lay a hand on his husbands knee and spoke quietly but firmly, revealing where Rachel got her no nonsense approach from.

"Quinn, sweetheart we aren't your landlords…we are your _friends _and if you'll allow it we want to be your new family, we wont accept any money from you now or in the near future. This is your _home, _and while it may not be the one you were born into it _is _yours now, even if you and Rachel break up, which by the way I _so _do not see happening, you would still be welcome here. There are no provisos to your place under this roof, except of course to call us Leroy and Hiram and not Mr Berry, that would be far too confusing with there being two of us."

Blinking rapidly Quinn chose to look at her feet for a moment instead of anywhere else as she wasn't sure she would be able to control her emotions. It was _too much_, it seemed it at least, she had only met the Berry men a couple of week's ago and now they had been pretty much forced to accept her into their house, she cleared her throat before replying.

"I know that because I'm with Rachel you _had _to sort of let me li…"

That was as far as she got before Leroy Berry stopped her abruptly with his hand on her knee, she started slightly having not even been aware of his rising from the chair let alone making his way towards her.

"Sweetie, no…just stop, we aren't inviting you into our home because we feel obligated to do so, we are doing it because we love you too. Now that you know that, you _need _to let us do this for you, and if you really want to pay us back then you can remember us when you get to your first world cup tournament okay?"

Overwhelmed with the amount of support she felt from these people, Quinn merely nodded wordlessly and then settled back onto the sofa and into Rachel's arms. After drinking a small vial of potion the brunette handed her she started to feel drowsy again but didn't want to leave the warmth and easy camaraderie in the living room, so she kept forcing her eyes open until she couldn't anymore. Rachel smiled as she felt Quinn finally give in to the painkilling draught and she ran her hands through the blue streaked locks until she felt herself nodding off as well at which point Leroy nudged her lightly.

"Come on little bee, time for bed, _I'll _carry Quinn."

Smiling her thanks sleepily at her father she followed him upstairs after waving goodnight to her Dad and two friends. For the next couple of day's that was how it went, during the day the four girls spent time together talking, mucking around and when Quinn started feeling more like her old self they went out to play a miniature scaled version of Quidditch. Soon enough though they found themselves separated temporarily just before their return to school, Brit and Santana had gone home to see their own families and Rachel was just settling down into bed and watching Quinn fold her jeans neatly when she caught sight of a white ball of fuzz caught between their pillows.

Smiling as she extracted Shaky she waited for Quinn to get into bed then handed him over.

"I think he was trying to watch, your Shaky is just a bit pervy."

Laughing Quinn took the little guy and tucked him just under the flap of the pillow case before stretching out, there was the faintest tug in her ribs now but generally she was feeling one hundred percent.

"Nah he's just real small and so he gets lost easy, the amount of panic attacks that caused because he fell down the side of the bed or behind it are most likely in the dozens now."

Rachel wrinkled her nose in amusement then bent down to grab something from her bedside which she kept clutched in her hand for a moment.

"Do you remember when I said I wanted to do something, um, _official _to bring Shaky fully into the fold?"

Remembering the moment all too well the blonde nodded with a small smile.

"Course I do, it was ridiculously sweet of you."

Trying to shrug the compliment off Rachel pressed a brief kiss to the tip of Quinn's nose and then settled down.

"Well the fact is I _did _and um, it might help you find him if he ever get's lost again, I just didn't want to give it to you when the other two were here…just in case Santana was her usual idiot self about it, even though we both know she's nothing more than a lamb in wolf's furs."

Quinn frowned and opened her mouth to correct the well known saying but Rachel shot her a pointed look and so the blonde mimed zipping her mouth closed and then locking it before handing the imaginary key over to Rachel.

"The saying I just made up works better for this analogy, anyway as I was saying, I made you something, well actually I made it for shaky but…oh well you know what I _mean_!"

Taking Quinn's hand she pressed a rectangle of padded cloth into it and bit her lip shyly waiting for the blonde to say something. Sitting up with only a faint grimace the Ravenclaw held the material in her hand and tried hard not to cry with happiness. She was holding a sleeping bag made of blue cloth with _Shaky_ stitched across the bottom in red thread and the Ravenclaw crest on the middle of it. Turning it over in wonder she noticed it had Quinn's contact information on it, including her new address with the Berry's, she looked over at Rachel for a moment with a soft smile and extracting the shark from the pillowcase slipped him into his new bed (which fit him snugly) before setting it down on her nightstand and clearing her throat gently.

"I _think…_he loves it."

Smiling hesitantly the Gryffindor raised a questioning eyebrow and for an answer Quinn pulled her close kissing her gently.

The kiss between them rapidly grew in intensity, the days they had spent with limited physical interaction due to Quinn's injuries had been…tough on the both of them. But now there was _nothing _stopping them and the blonde moved to rest on top of Rachel before tugging at the brunette's sleep shirt in question, biting her lip slightly Rachel slid a hand under Quinn's T Shirt and panting slightly glanced over to make sure the door was locked before managing to ask.

"You sure you feel…_oh boy_!…up to this?"

Smirking at her girlfriend who was writhing under her attentive hands the blonde nodded slowly.

"I certainly think so, and you look and…well _feel _like you certainly are."

At the word _feel _Quinn pointedly slid her hand into Rachel's sleeping shorts and pointedly slid through the wetness she found there before withdrawing and arching that infamous eyebrow.

Swallowing down the groan she'd felt at Quinn lightly skimming over where she wanted her the most, Rachel dragged a breath into her lungs and lurching upwards easily reversed their positions. At the surprised look on her lover's face she bared her teeth in a primal grin.

"Okay Captain Fabray, but this time _I'm _the one in charge!"

At the low growl that was currently passing for Rachel's voice, Quinn could only manage a completely wordless nod in agreement, followed a moment later by a small frown as Rachel leant across to Quinn's bedside drawer, opened it and placed Shaky inside before closing it again. At the blondes raised eyebrow the little Gryffindor smirked and secured both of Quinn's hands above her head before leaning down to whisper into one ear.

"He's _far _too young to see what I'm about to do to you!"

The first day back proved to be stressful as Hell as the Professors were running around like headless chickens getting ready for the NEWT's and herding the first years to where they were supposed to be. This meant that Santana and Brittany were busy helping them, Quinn was dealing with her own crisis when she learnt that Charlotte Lockley's measles had turned into glandular fever and that it might be a good few months before she returned to school. Quinn therefore spent most of her first day flipping through the notes she had made at the tryouts in regards to suitable replacement seeker's, the choice wasn't exactly great and her mind was on that more than anything else. Rachel was the only one of the foursome that found herself without anything to occupy her time, she had caught up on her schoolwork and study time and apart from that she was _bored_. Boredom led her to agreeing to something that she _knew _was a bad idea, it was early evening when a tired Santana poked her head into the Gryffindor common room and held out the bundle of tortoise shell fur that was the kitten.

"Berry I need you to do me a favour and look after the little guy."

Rachel was just thankful for something to do and accepted the mewling bundle happily.

"Of course Santana, is there anything specific he needs or that I should know?"

After a moments confusion the Latina shook her head and ran a weary hand down her face with a muted groan.

"No, just _watch _him…Britts and me gotta go look for some first years that got nervous and ran, and before you ask no it wasn't from any of _my _pranks. People keep asking me that!"

Ashamed that she had in fact been about to ask that very question, the Gryffindor just nodded and scratched under the kitten's chin.

"He will be perfectly safe with me Santana I assure you, by the way have you seen Quinn anywhere? I thought she said she might be over this evening but so far I haven't seen or heard from her!"

Santana shook her head distractedly.

"Last I saw her she was down on the Quidditch field putting some new seekers through their paces, look I gotta go now just make sure you keep him company, I worry about how often he's left alone."

Before Rachel could make a statement in regards to Santana's perceived weakness when it came to the kitten, the Latina rushed off. With a sigh the brunette looked down at the kitten and sighed.

"Looks like it's just us for now then Sir Whiskers, what shall we do? Read, maybe listen to some music or perhaps a walk."

Blinking green eyes the kitten yawned and licked her hand before promptly curling up in her lap as they settled down and she began to work on a story idea she had started when they were back home just this past holiday. At some point she must have dozed off because she woke abruptly to someone kissing the back of her neck, for a moment her sleep addled brain tried to comprehend why a kitten would be kissing her neck, then she caught the faint smell of her girlfriends woodsy, spicy cologne and she grinned.

"You took your time there Captain, I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up, and that would _not _be good for your health."

Raising a blonde eyebrow Quinn let herself fall over the back of the sofa to land next to her girlfriend with a grin.

"I would _never _stand you up, besides which you still owe me one session of locker room sex, I'm not likely to take off before I cash in on _that _bet am I?"

Rolling her eyes Rachel smirked then leaned in to steal a very thorough kiss before abruptly sitting up in panic.

"Quinn oh gosh, you might have killed him by squashing him! you have to get up, _get up now_?"

Quinn was shocked but moved quickly as she saw the very real panic in her girlfriends eyes, sliding onto the floor she peered at the sofa almost afraid at what she might find there…which turned out to be nothing at all. It was just a normal common room couch and arching an eyebrow she looked at Rachel who was wildly flinging cushions here there and everywhere as she looked for whatever it was.

"Um…Rach?"

The brunette whimpered and looked with panic at the empty sofa, Quinn however grinned when she spied a lost galleon and snagged it quickly. Her girlfriends glare stopped the grin abruptly and she swallowed.

"Rach, it might help if you told me _what _we were looking for? Or um whom, the way you're freaking out is scaring me a little."

The only answer was an even higher pitched squeak and shuffling towards Rachel on her knees Quinn frowned and took her girlfriends hands before forcing her to lock eyes with her at which point the brunette bit her lip and Quinn got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"What did you _do _Rachel, what's got you so worked up?"

Letting out a breath the brunette spoke in barely above a whisper.

"I think I've lost Santana's kitten."

Quinn's jaw dropped heavily and she now looked as panicked as Rachel as she scrambled to her feet and started ripping apart the other sofa cushion by cushion, after a moment she glanced back at Rachel.

"Don't just stand there we need to find him, if not then either Santana will kill you or worse, implode and take the rest of us with her!"

THAT galvanised the Gryffindor into action and they were a blur of activity as they literally tore the common room apart looking for the kitten, forty minutes later the room was a wreck and there was _still _no kitten. Wiping her shirt sleeve across her forehead Quinn waved a wand and the room put itself back together, after a moment the couple looked at each other and Quinn sighed.

"Right…we need to get _out _there and start searching, if we don't find the kitten before S and B find those first years and get back here, then we are supremely neck deep in sh…um brown stuff."

She was getting better at the whole remembering not to swear in front of her girlfriend thing, mainly because Rachel had developed a killer glare for the times when she _did _forget, but this time Rachel just bit her lip nervously and shook her head at the blonde.

"No you had it right, _the shit _is indeed what we will be in, so let's get searching."

Making sure the common room was in order they started to roam the corridors using their wands and the Lumos spell to peer into every single nook and crevice that the castle contained. After a while Quinn checked her watch and swore, they had been doing this for nearly an hour and there wasn't even a sign of the little tortoiseshell. Rachel was close to tears as she repeatedly called for the cat, though Quinn wasn't sure _she _would answer to the name Sir Whiskers either if she was a cat, still it could have been worse, it could have been Sir Pounce a lot!

"Rach, we need to check outside, maybe he went out the window or something?"

Rachel gasped in horror.

"But…but the common room is in a _tower_, oh my gosh he could have fallen and be dead and then we wont have to worry about Santana killing me because I wouldn't even be able to live with _myself_!"

Letting out a long breath Quinn took Rachel's shoulders in her hands and waited for the brunette to calm down and look at her.

"Okay, now you're finished ice skating round a panic attack listen to me! cat's are smart okay? if he went out the window he'll be fine. So breathe and wait here I'm off to get my broom and then we can fly up to where the window is and then trace upwards from there okay?"

Waiting for the affirmative nod Quinn ran back to her common room at breakneck speed and picked the broom off of it's peg's on the wall, checking it over she was happy to note she couldn't see the mark where the break had been repaired. Remembering abruptly _why _she needed it she swore under her breath and ran back to where Rachel was pacing impatiently. Gripping her hand she led them both to the outside wall that started the side where the Gryffindor tower common room was located. Getting on the broom, after making sure Rachel was securely on behind her, she took them up trying not to wince as Rachel gripped her shoulders so tightly she could feel the nails digging into her skin.

Once they were outside the common room window Quinn glanced around and they started calling out for the cat, after a few seconds of the calling the blonde held one hand up to silence Rachel, this turned out not to be an issue as the brunette squeaked in panic as soon as Quinn lifted her hand from the broom. In the silence they heard a very pathetic mewl and Rachel shot up abruptly causing Quinn to curse and fight for control of the broom for a moment, not so much that she didn't hear her girlfriends admonishing comment however.

"_Language _Quinn!"

She was glad Rachel was behind her so she couldn't see the eye roll that Quinn churned out at the comment.

"I can hear him, let me cast Lumos and then we can see him as well."

Nodding the blonde waited while Rachel gripped Quinn's shoulder even tighter with her one hand and pulled her wand out with the other to illuminate the area around them. They searched carefully and eventually she spied the trembling bundle perched near the top of one of the eaves. Quinn carefully took them up to that height and manoeuvred the broom so they were alongside the kitten.

"Okay Rachel, we're nice and steady so just reach across and pick him up, no sudden moves…just reach over and scoop him up, but when you do make sure you wrap him in your robes so he cant panic and jump off."

Trembling terribly against Quinn's back the little Gryffindor reached out and after a couple of aborted attempts she managed to scoop up the kitten and tuck him away safely, breathing in relief the blonde made her way down carefully, right up until Rachel let out a panicked yelp as they were about ten foot from the floor.

The kitten had yowled in panic at something and clawed his way up Rachel's back and onto her shoulder, instinct drove her to turn and try and grab hold of him, naturally of course the kitten was a lot swifter and leapt to the ground. In her haste to try and grab the leaping kitten Rachel managed to successfully knock Quinn off before promptly losing control of the powerful broom and ploughing straight into the bush that the Ravenclaw was trying to extricate herself from.

Quinn heard rather than saw Rachel land somewhere close by her side and went back to dousing her irritation as she tried to claw her way out of the bushes. Still the situation wasn't _that _bad as they were close to the floor and the only thing damaged were two set's of dignity. And the kitten was near enough they could hear him purring, all in all it could most definitely have been a lot worse and at least no one had…

"Fabray what the _fuck _are you doing in that bush and why is my poopsie out in the cold?"

Closing her eyes and groaning as she finally managed to extricate herself from the bush the blonde tried to get her hair in order and come up with an answer, Rachel indirectly helped as at that point she also plopped out of the bush and falling onto her backside winced slightly.

"Why on _earth _would we plant spiky bushes for goodness sakes, this is a _school _therefore it has children in it, therefore spiky bushes are just an altogether silly idea!"

Brushing herself off as she stood she belatedly registered Santana's presence and her eyes widened, the kitten was purring happily in the Slytherin's arms and looked (if it was possible for a cat to do so that is) immensely smug.

"San…Santana! When did you get here, we were just,…just out for a walk because Sir Whiskers looked a little peaky."

Santana frowned in confusion before looking down at her fur ball then back at her friends, both of whom looked rumpled and breathless and shaking her head the Slytherin glared at the two of them.

"Berry, don't bullshit me!"

Quinn really wished that either she or Rachel had managed to develop a decent poker face as both of them flinched guiltily at the tone.

"You guys couldn't wait a couple of hours before getting into each other's pants could you? I really thought _you _were more responsible Berry, I'll know better from now on, poor little poopsie would have been better off in my room, definitely safer, poor guy's gonna have to bleach his brain now!"

Quinn opened her mouth but couldn't think what to say and Rachel was no help whatsoever, Santana gave Rachel one more look before fixing her laser beam gaze on Quinn who swallowed reflexively.

"And as for _you _Fabray, I'm aware you have years of repressed passion to let loose but pulling Berry behind the bushes? Lacks style, have you learnt nothing I taught you!"

With a last sound of disgust for the both of them the Slytherin turned on her heel and stormed off pointedly. In the silence that followed the couple looked at each other and blinked, Rachel was the first to speak.

"Um…well _that _didn't go quite to plan did it? Honestly Quinn I thought you were a good flier, now Santana thinks I abandoned my duty of care in favour of a quick tumble behind the bushes."

She propped her hands on her hips and the blonde blinked in confusion and pinched the bridge of her nose for a long moment.

"Rachel…_you _were the one that caused the crash, it's just lucky we were so close to the ground!"

The flash of guilt on the brunette's face caused Quinn to relax her own irritation and she walked over to take her girlfriends hand.

"Come on, let's go take a bath you can help me check for thorns and I'll return the favour, then it's your place tonight I think, and you _definitely _owe me a massage after your death grip on my shoulders."

They continued to bicker good naturedly as they made their way to the castle and back towards the Gryffindor bathrooms, it was only as they were walking into the bathroom that what Santana had been calling the kitten registered and they looked at each other and in stereo remarked.

"_Poopsie_?"

_Okay a chapter of simple fluff and humour, next chapter is the match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin to decide who will be playing Ravenclaw in the final. Also one of our delightful duo's gets caught in a compromising situation! I figure I can stretch out the end a little bit, I'm not in a funk anymore but it is close to it's completion, however, until then I have a few questions for you guys, if you don't fancy answering in review feel free to PM me but as it's you lot I have in mind when it comes to certain decisions you can influence a couple of storylines here._

_Question one! Who do you want to face Ravenclaw in the cup final?_

_Question two! Are you __**really **__gonna want me to write the fulfilment of Quinn's locker sex fantasy?_

_There you go the decision is now with you guys lol, thanks for reading, favouriting and reviewing, you are all awesome, you may have some love now…MWAH!_


	26. Chapter 26

"Rachel, seriously we're _meant _to be cleaning up in here ready for the next exam, and you're kind of distracting me!"

Attempting once again to remove the Gryffindor's hands from around her waist Quinn bent down to pick up the pieces of the shattered cauldron, wondering idly how the Hell anyone could manage to freeze then shatter a cauldron when they were meant to be mixing a simple sleeping draught. Her thoughts were shattered as thoroughly as the cauldron when Rachel placed one hand on her backside and squeezed lightly.

Quinn swallowed nervously and looked around the deserted room, it was true it was early evening and everyone was either eating or in their common rooms or the library…but the idea of doing _anything _remotely erotic in Professor Cavendish's potions lab felt wrong, in a good way admittedly, but still wrong! Standing abruptly she whirled round to face her girlfriend.

"Rachel Barbra Berry! I'm meant to be cleaning up in here and you,…you said you would help and I cant _quite _see how feeling me up is gonna help me get this place clean?"

Sighing irritably the little Gryffindor crossed her arms over her chest and perched on the edge of a desk.

"Well I just thought we could use magic to do it really quickly then we could enjoy ourselves a little bit, you were too tired last night."

Flushing in embarrassment Quinn ran a hand through her hair and finished sweeping up the cauldron shards wondering how to answer that.

"I just…these Quidditch tryouts have been fierce, and bloody pointless as well! There isn't even _one _of them that's worth bringing onto the team and if I cant get a decent seeker then our chances in the final are screwed! Which means no pro team tryouts and no future."

Trailing off she thrust the brush and dustpan back into the cupboard angrily as her frustration with the subject got the better of her, Rachel mellowed and going over to the Ravenclaw she pulled her into a comforting rather than sexual embrace.

"Quinn, you'll find a solution, if needs be _you _can play the role of seeker again, I know it's not ideal to Captain as well as seek for the team but it CAN be done, besides which it worked last time you played Hufflepuff, so if there the ones you play would it be _that _bad to do it again?"

Letting her chin rest on the top of Rachel's head the blonde sighed and closed her eyes, just letting herself soak up the comforting presence of her girlfriend.

"I can do it if need be…I'd just rather not, if it becomes necessary for me to do that again then I'm going to have spend at least the week before the match with Casey drilling all the plans and counter plans into her so I can concentrate on the role of seeker. I know it's possible to do both but…I just prefer not to."

Rachel's hands were rubbing soothing circles on her shoulders and she felt herself relaxing automatically. The brunette smiled and just carried on trying to get Quinn to mellow, as much as she loved the dedication of the Ravenclaw there were times when she wished that she would just allow herself to forget about the stress and enjoy herself.

"You need to pay more attention to what _you _need sometimes Quinn, you're so focused on what the team needs, or your house needs, even what myself and your friends need…but what about you?"

Frowning Quinn pulled back slightly and pursed her lips in thought.

"Well…I mean, it's just that things have been sort of hectic, that's all but I'm doing okay, I just…well I suppose if there was _one _thing weighing on my mind its that I miss you."

Smiling slightly Rachel raised an eyebrow pointedly looking down at herself then back into amused hazel eyes.

"No need for that, I'm right here…see, I mean I know you don't have your glasses on right now but you can see me right? because I assure you I'm _not _an illusion."

Quinn smirked and tilted her head slightly to one side.

"Believe me Rach I couldn't make you up!"

Initially smiling brightly the brunette then frowned and withdrawing her arms from their loose embrace around the blondes neck propped them on her hips and scowled mildly.

"Was that an insult Quinn Fabray?"

Grinning widely the Quidditch Captain shrugged and straightened the desks up before tucking the stools under them as she finished readying the class for the next morning.

"Nope, just that you are most definitely a once in a lifetime experience Rachel Berry, one, I might add, that I _don't _intend to pass up!"

Hopping lithely onto Cavendish's desk the Ravenclaw crossed her legs neatly at the ankle and then shrugged.

"Okay the room's done so what do you want to do, we can go watch some more _Cold Case _if you want? Go for a walk?"

Arching a mischievous dark eyebrow Rachel walked, _actually_, Quinn corrected herself, that was far too calculated a move to be classed as a walk, it was more of a slink. Swallowing nervously the blonde looked around for an escape and realised there wasn't one.

"Um Rach? We shouldn't do that sort of thing here…I mean it's like sacrilegious or something."

The slow deliberate chuckling from the brunette was far from reassuring and Quinn looked left and right for a distraction.

"Quinn don't be so uptight, are you telling me you have _never _thought about having sex on a Professor's desk? There's just something so…_naughty _about it, and Cavendish of all people, the only better location would be McG's office."

It was at that point that Quinn realised that it was indeed possible to choke on nothing more than thin air and she closed her eyes trying to regain her breath and not think about the very things that Rachel was trying her best to _make _her think about.

"R…Rachel think about it…if she saw us or…or maybe like _knew _somehow she would freak out so badly we'd have detention for the rest of our time here!"

Reaching out Rachel caught hold of Quinn's tie and tugging gently on it pulled forward till Quinn was sat on the very edge of the desk with Rachel positioned between her legs. The little Gryffindor grinned and leaning forward lightly licked the shell of the blondes ear before whispering.

"And if she _didn't _we could be in here sitting our potions exam safe in the knowledge that we _fucked _on her desk and she was none the wiser."

Quinn bit her lip and swallowed the moan as she felt her girlfriend lick her ear, she wasn't quite as successful when she heard her swear however. Rachel's insistence on the correct and proper language at all times was not only one of the most endearing trait's the brunette owned, it was also one of the hottest. If only because when she _did _finally swear it gave Quinn such a bolt of arousal it almost took her breath away.

"Not fair Rachel…you know what it does to me when you swear!"

The protests however came out much weaker than she intended, and a hell of a lot more husky, pausing to swallow she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the persistent hands that were tugging at her shirt.

"Quinn, this _is _happening because we both know it's going to be hot, and because you are way too tightly wound right now…unless you _really _want me to stop that is? In which case of course I would."

She brushed a hand along the inside of Quinn's right thigh before lightly brushing her knuckles over her centre.

"Rachel…you know I hate you when you get like this right?"

The smirk belied the words and Rachel just returned it before grabbing hold of Quinn's belt buckle and unfastening it hastily as she crashed her lips to her girlfriends. Not about to be an unwilling participant in her own seduction, Quinn's long nimble fingers made their way to Rachel's tie slipping it off before fumbling to get the shirt undone. All attempts at a slow subtle sexual encounter went out of the window as passion overtook both of them making their actions almost desperate.

Rachel pulled down Quinn's pants and shorts (The _Joker _this time she idly noticed with a smirk) hurriedly, while Quinn did the same thing with Rachel's shirt, she managed to break a couple of the buttons off in her haste but figured now was not the time to apologise for doing so. As she reached through the remains of the shirt and straight onto the soft skin of the brunettes breasts she raised an eyebrow.

"No bra?"

Smiling salaciously Rachel pushed downwards until Quinn's back hit the old oak of the sturdy desk before she crawled up on top of her. Planting her knees between the blondes legs she grabbed the tie again and yanking it tight kissed her girlfriend possessively, one hand sliding across the heaving abdominal muscles. It was almost a perfect moment…until the door crashed open and both girls froze in place, Quinn's eyes went wide as she imagined how this was going to look to whoever had just stormed in.

Quinn flat on her back on Professor Cavendish's desk naked from the waist down, Rachel knelt between her legs with her girlfriends tie fisted in one hand the other between the blondes legs while both of Quinn's hands were busy with Rachel's breasts who was naked from the waist up. After a moments frozen indecision they glanced toward the door where a gob smacked Professor Murphy was in a _not so _innocent clinch with Professor Lillian Hadley the Ancient Runes Professor.

For an achingly long moment four pairs of eyes flicked between each other and then Reb remembered she _was _in fact a Professor and she cleared her throat pointedly as Hadley moved behind her to fix her blouse.

"I'm going to turn around, give you two exactly three minutes to put yourselves in order then we are talking about this!"

Promptly both Professors turned around and Rachel leapt off of the desk scrambling for her shirt and throwing Quinn her trousers, hastily they dressed, well, as best as they could anyway as Rachel's shirt was now missing several buttons, the blonde half glared at Rachel and hissed under her breath.

"I _told _you this was a bad idea!"

Scowling back Rachel pointedly gestured to her shirt which was currently held together by a whole three buttons.

"_Really_? Because you didn't seem to be protesting that much when you were ripping _my _clothes off!"

Flushing a dark red Quinn managed to finish fastening her belt buckle and shove her sweater vest on. She scrabbled around to find Rachel's cardigan and passed it to her.

"Yeah…well in my defence _you _started this, not me!"

A throat pointedly cleared itself and they both forgot their bickering and turned abruptly back to face the Professor's. In a way it could have been much worse, I mean it _could _have been McGonagall that found them which would have been catastrophic, as it was it was just the head of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor houses…_bad _but not catastrophic. Reb ran a hand through her scruffy hair and regarded the two red faced students wondering why of all rooms they had to be in Amelia's! not that she would let them know but she was as uncomfortable at finding them there as they were.

"Quinn, seeing as you're in my house, you care to tell me what on _earth _you were thinking?"

The ex Quidditch pro crossed her arms and dredged up her sternest expression which wasn't easy, she never had been one of the Professor's known for being strict. She watched as the tall blonde fiddled idly with the knot of her tie and glance between the Professors and Rachel, it was the brunette that _actually _answered however.

"We just got carried away…it wasn't thought out or anything, we were cleaning up and um…well one thing led to another and um, well as you can see we _may _have lost track of time and of where we were…exactly."

Quinn nodded dumbly in agreement and Reb pinched the bridge of her nose wondering what the Hell to say to these two, Hadley leapt to her aid.

"I think the question was aimed at Miss Fabray, not you Rachel…remember out little talk about not butting in?"

Rachel flushed this time and glared sideways at her girlfriend who was trying not to smirk, Reb glanced at them both and clearing her throat tried to think of what her friend Amelia would say if she had caught them on her desk…then again she didn't want to scar them for life!

"Look, you are both old enough to know that this type of behaviour is unacceptable! I even let you four girls have that room in the Astronomy tower for Merlin's sake. You have your dorm rooms _and _that room for privacy and yet you choose to risk your academic careers by screwing around in a room that anyone could have walked into, I'm shocked at you Fabray, you're meant to be the smartest kid in this school!"

Quinn felt the sting of those words and looked at the floor guiltily her hands sliding into her back pockets as she looked everywhere but at her head of house, luckily Reb had made her point but Hadley still had a thing or two to say to Rachel who looked as though she wanted to say something in return to Professor Murphy's tirade.

"As for you Rachel…I'm glad you're happy but, doing it on a Professors desk is _way _out of line, you're just lucky it was myself and Professor Murphy that came in instead of a bunch of first years that may well have shared your little tryst with the rest of the school!"

Rachel bit her lip even though she was almost squirming in place wanting to say something, eventually she got her chance when Hadley added.

"Do _either _of you have anything to say for yourselves?"

Quinn looked up and scratched her nose nervously before murmuring an apology, Rachel however looked directly at Professor Murphy.

"Well now I'm _allowed _to speak I would like to point out that Professor Murphy's fly is still open, and you buttoned your shirt up incorrectly Professor Hadley."

Quinn's eyes widened, both at her girlfriends audacity to mention what she had been trying to ignore, and the fact that her eyes couldn't help moving to take in the aforementioned items of clothing on each of the Professor's. The blonde swivelled her head round to blink in shock at Rachel who merely stood primly with her hands folded in front of her.

Professor Hadley's eyes widened and despite herself she glanced down and flushed to realise she _had _indeed missed a button causing an obvious gape in the material. At the same time Reb fastened her fly and tried her best not to look at either student, she caught Lily's eyes and after a quick non verbal conversation she turned to look back at the two students.

"Okay…um, well as no harm was done perhaps we should all just forget this ever happened and make sure it _never _happens again…are we clear!"

Trying not to outright grin with relief Quinn nodded and Rachel just smiled slightly, at Hadley's gesture they fled from the room, once it was empty Lily closed the door and groaning sank her head into her hands.

"Reb, _please _just tell me that was more embarrassing for them than for us?"

The ex Quidditch pro blew out a breath and couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"I think it was pretty much fifty, fifty…you should have seen your face when Berry told you about your shirt!"

Lily glared back at the smirk on Reb's face and moved forwards as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Oh you are in SO much trouble!"

Slamming the door of their astronomy tower hideaway Quinn and Rachel finally gave into the giggles that had been niggling at them since they had fled from the Potions Lab.

"Oh my _gosh_, Quinn I thought you were going to explode when they came in! I don't think I have ever seen you move so fast!"

Holding her hands out to the side to emphasise her point the blonde snorted.

"Rachel I _literally _just got caught with my pants down, of course I moved fast, that was…mortifying!"

The brunette snorted a laugh as she sank onto the sofa next to her girlfriend.

"How do you think _I _felt! At least you had me leaning over you to provide you with a bit of cover, I however now have to live with the fact that My head of house and your's have seen my breasts."

At that Quinn smirked.

"At least they are very nice boobs…then again if we'd been _behind _the desk we may well have seen Professor Hadley's!"

At that they both collapsed into hysterical laughter, a combination of getting caught and the fact that the Professor's who had done so we're about to use the room for the same purpose from the look of it.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to look _either _of them in the eye for a while, that's for damn sure."

At Rachel's proclamation they both collapsed into giggles again and were still recovering when Brittany and Santana came in to join them. the Latina raised an eyebrow at the breathless girls still sniggering to themselves on the sofa and turned to Brittany.

"Either those two have gotten into the potions cupboard or we missed one hell of a joke Brits."

At that mention of the word potions the two giggling girls started howling with laughter again and the only word that Brit or Santana could make out was 'potions' the Hufflepuff shook her head and then sighed as she and the Latina sank down into the easy chair and waited for their friends delirium, or _whatever _it was, to pass. Eventually Quinn sat up and wiped the tears of mirth out of her eyes.

"Sorry, just a really _odd _afternoon…but it's okay, we're here now so, how are you two doing?"

It was only when she took in their stressed out appearances that Quinn realised something was wrong with her friends, well, that and the fact they were sat a little too far apart, glancing a look to Santana she noticed regret in the dark eyes and hurt in Brittany's. squeezing Rachel's knee lightly the blonde turned to Brittany.

"Hey Brit, will you come help me with something, my broom's been acting up and I have the same one as yours, just want to check it's that and not a bad repair job."

After a moments hesitation the Hufflepuff nodded and Quinn arched an eyebrow at Rachel on the way out and gestured for her to talk to Santana, as the two blondes left Rachel smiled hesitantly and Santana sighed as she stared at the now closed door.

"You _really _have to get Q to work on her subtlety, cos right now she has about as much as a sledgehammer."

The little Gryffindor laughed and nodded her head slightly in agreement.

"I know, she does need some educating in that particular area. Now…can we talk about what's wrong or shall we continue to tap dance around the fact that you messed up?"

The Latina scowled but it lacked any real annoyance as she muttered.

"What makes you think it was _me _that messed up?"

Rachel merely raised an eyebrow and when Santana didn't reply she rolled her eyes and clarified.

"Because you look like you ran over your kitten."

Smiling weakly Rachel was surprised to see tears in the corner of the Slytherin's eyes and she didn't hesitate before going to sit beside her and offering her a shoulder.

"Just tell me what happened and maybe I can help you? I mean it _cant _be that bad because let's face it she's still talking to you."

Running one hand down her face tiredly Santana blew out a breath and shook her head sadly.

"I don't know Berry…I think I _really _screwed up this time, I was just being an ass and I never meant for things to come out the way they did."

Rachel rubbed a hand soothingly between her friends shoulder blades and just sat with her, waiting for the Latina to unburden herself. Eventually Santana leant reluctantly on the Gryffindor's shoulder and started to speak.

"We were talking about tomorrow's match, just doing what we always do, maybe a little bit of trash talking but nothing worse than usual then Brit says that she thinks it would be a better match if my team weren't quite as vicious!…as if we _deliberately _try to hurt people, it's a game and people get hurt that's just how it works!"

Rachel bit her lip and kept her opinion to herself for a moment before gesturing for Santana to carry on. Secretly the Latina was glad that Rachel was giving her a chance to explain.

"I guess _maybe _I got a bit carried away…and _may _have said one or two things that she _may _just have taken in a negative way."

The little Gryffindor sighed and fearing the worst mumbled.

"Maybe you better just tell me what you said that _may _have upset Brittany so much?"

Lying back in the chair Santana closed her eyes and resting one hand on her forehead she recounted the conversation that had taken place after Brittany's quiet request.

"_What the __**Hell **__do you mean by that? When have we ever cheated in a game!"_

_Brittany had rubbed her forehead and looked confused._

"_San I never said that, I just asked if maybe you could talk to your guys about their use of force, that's all I never even __**mentioned **__the word cheating."_

_Scowling the Latina had crossed her arms and glared._

"_Bullshit Brittany, you may as well have just accused me of telling them to do it, I'm the Captain and they play the way I train them to."_

_Brittany kept her face carefully neutral as she folded her arms and stared right back._

"_Don't accuse me of things that I haven't done Santana, I wouldn't do that to you and all I expect is the same courtesy from you. Your guys take the game way too seriously and you're lucky that no one has been seriously hurt, I mean think back to your first game with Ravenclaw when one of your beaters took Quinn right off her broom!"_

_Santana blinked at the quiet but intense words that came from the normally calm Hufflepuff and swallowed. Yes they had gone overboard but she had dealt with that._

"_That's not fair Brittany, I spoke to that guy and he hasn't done anything like it since. And for your information Quidditch is a rough game."_

_Blue eyes narrowed and Brittany looked away taking a calming breath, she knew one of them had to cool off or things would get out of hand. Unfortunately Santana didn't feel like calming down, ever since they had rescued Quinn the girl had been on edge but wouldn't talk about it._

"_Look Santana…maybe we should just stop now before we say something stupid. I know very well what the game of Quidditch entails as I've been playing it since I was ten."_

_The Latina didn't like being told to be quiet, especially not by the one person who she was meant to be able to talk to._

"_No Brit let's not! __**You **__may think that things are all sunshine and rainbows but they're not okay! especially not in Quidditch! Maybe you're the one who shouldn't be playing the game if you cant get that through your thick head."_

_The last two words had left her mouth in a yell and she'd been breathing hard, it wasn't about Quidditch and they both knew that, two seconds later Santana had apologised and asked for forgiveness but shrugged the questions of 'what's wrong' off yet again. Since then things had been…stilted to say the best._

Once the Latina had finished telling Rachel about the argument a silence fell, Santana continued to mentally berate herself and the Gryffindor was just stunned that the Slytherin would lose her temper with Brittany like that. After a moments pause she reached across and smacked the Latina smartly across the back of the head. The fact she still had her teeth a second after that action told her more than words how bad Santana was feeling about it, Rachel sighed and lay a hand on her friends shoulder again.

"You fucked up San, and you made me swear so that's how serious this is, so the next question is how honest do you want me to be about what I think. Honest as a friend would be, or brutally honest."

Glancing up at the shorter brunette Santana sighed and admitted.

"I rely on you for brutal honesty Berry, I know you wont soft soap me."

Nodding once Rachel squeezed the Slytherin's shoulder then spoke quietly.

"Okay first things first…Brit was right, your team _are _known for their vicious style of play and yes they did hurt Quinn. The only reason I never said anything to you at the time was because I was so worried about my girlfriend. You may not agree with me but if you don't then all you need to do is read the match stats, I know them because I think Quinn has them memorised. But the most injuries occur whenever a team plays Slytherin, so in that respect you owe Brittany an apology, and of course for your attitude but that's not the _real _problem."

Rachel looked at her with such a serious expression that Santana wondered for a moment what she was going to say.

"You need to tell someone what the Hell is wrong, we've _all _noticed you've been a bit…absent since the holiday's so please, if you cant tell Brittany then at least tell _me _what is wrong, before it destroys you from the inside."

Silence fell in the small room and Rachel just sat patiently, she wouldn't push any more than that because if the decision to talk wasn't Santana's then it would make her more aggressive rather than receptive. Eventually the Latina seemed to break inside and sagged against the cushions of the over stuffed chair, it took a moment longer but then she started to speak quietly despite keeping her eyes tight shut.

Santana was _not _the type of person to sit down and bare her soul, in fact most of the time she did anything to avoid it. Actually she would rather that people believed she didn't _have _one then they wouldn't force her into corners like this. But Rachel was right about one thing, something had been eating away at her, and as much as she had wanted to talk to Brittany about it she couldn't, _not _when it was the blonde who might get hurt by it. Santana knew if she was ever the one responsible for any pain caused to the up beat Hufflepuff she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"When we went to get Q from her parents house, it…well it was a bad situation all around. Q was out of it cos he'd beaten her down yet again, _you _were barely keeping it together and despite the fact Brittany was tending to Quinn, well, I could tell it was tearing her up inside. She has nightmares about it now but don't tell Q, she'll only blame herself."

Rachel nodded and tried not to talk, at least not yet. She had to give Santana enough time to get everything out, at the pause in conversation however the little Gryffindor made a sound of agreement so that it would galvanise the conversation onwards. It was on the tip of her tongue to say more due to the length of the silence when Santana _finally _broke it again herself.

"I was _angry_…although I don't even think that's the word. I felt out of control Rachel, I wanted to wail on that asshole till he stopped breathing, if you and Brittany hadn't been there to stop me I'm not so sure that I wouldn't have used at least two of the three unforgivable's on that son of a bitch."

At the very even tone of voice the Latina was using Rachel hesitated. She had felt the _same _anger, or at least a very close relative of it, but…she hadn't acted on it outside of doing her best to make sure Russell couldn't have any other children. She waited a moment before speaking.

"It was a tough situation to walk into Santana, you said that yourself, plus it was something we'd let ourselves imagine, it was our worst case scenario and as prepared as we _thought _we were for it…I guess we weren't."

The Latina reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose before rubbing her temples and then speaking, her tone had lowered but become less steady as she carried on.

"Yeah but the thing is, as mad as we _all _were Brittany was too,…too _good _to do anything to either of those asshole parents, even you only took one shot Berry and it was _your _lover lying there on the floor broken and bleeding."

Having a horrible feeling where this was going the little Gryffindor stood and made her way back over to Santana before sitting on the leg of the chair, she didn't do anything else yet, it wasn't the time.

"But not me Rach, _nope, _not me, I laid into him and the worse part of it was that I _enjoyed _it, when I felt his nose break it felt…good, _really _good. I wanted to keep doing it till the son of a bitch couldn't take anymore. What kind of person does that make _me _huh?"

Finally, the Latina opened her eyes and focused tormented dark brown ones onto the shorter brunette who had against all odds become one of her closest friends. Rachel drew a deep breath in and taking Santana's resistant hand she held it in a loose one of her own.

"You think you're as bad as he is?"

Santana snorted slightly and rolling her eyes locked them back onto Rachel's.

"Well what would _you _think, one minute I'm fine and the next one not only am I _capable _of inflicting violence but I enjoyed it! So yeah that makes me as bad as him!"

Smiling slightly Rachel pulled the Latina into a loose embrace and spoke carefully.

"Okay…now you need to listen to me and listen carefully Lopez because _you _hate this 'sappy shit' and _I _don't like repeating myself. There is no way on earth, the moon or the entire cosmos that you are even _close _to that guy and I shall now tell you why."

Clearing her throat as though she was about to give a very important after dinner speech Rachel straightened her shirt and carried on.

"You reacted to a violent situation _with _violence, while that's not exactly the perfect response it _is _the human and perfectly normal one. You have known and loved Quinn for the last seven years and you've had to live with the knowledge she was going through something like that and yet not say a word about it. You have had to ignore or not comment on any marks you may have seen on her just on the off chance that it _might _push her away. For the same reason you had to hear her occasional bad dreams and yet know you couldn't offer her the comfort you wanted to."

Stopping to take a deep breath the little Gryffindor daringly ran her hand through Santana's hair to calm her, she knew the hot headed Latina would never admit it but she could sense the inner turmoil she was suffering.

"When we stormed into that house all the pent up feelings you had burst out, you _finally _had a chance to hit back at the person who had made your best friend's life a misery. _You _weren't a monster, _you _were a human being, Quinn loves you like family, in fact you are more family to her than the one she was born into."

Clearing the huskiness from her throat Santana tried to object.

"Yeah…but I still enjoyed it?"

Rachel smiled grimly and then shrugged as though it was of no importance.

"_So_? I felt good when I kicked him in the knackers! The point is Santana you _don't _bully, you don't seek out someone smaller and weaker than you and then proceed to make their lives Hell, to tear them down both mentally and physically. _Yes _you were violent and _yes _you enjoyed it but that is perfectly allowed, and while you may have a temper you would never ever hurt someone on purpose. Quinn and Brittany trust you and so do I, I'd trust you with my life Santana so don't forget it!"

For a long moment the two sat in silence then Santana pulled her into a hug and tried to pretend she _wasn't _crying with a mix of relief and thanks. Rachel just let her cry it out and rubbed a hand soothingly over the shaking shoulders without comment. Eventually she smiled slightly and said.

"And don't worry I know if I _ever _mention this you will take my tongue and tie it round my jaw so I never speak again."

At that the Latina laughed and pushed Rachel away from her gently.

"You are such a wise ass Berry, I don't know how Quinn put's up with you to be honest, I'd want to gag you. Or _does _she?"

At the innuendo the Gryffindor rolled her eyes and slumped onto the sofa again before raising an eyebrow and sing songing her reply.

"Wouldn't you like to know! But if it's all the same to you I think I will _keep _the bedroom habits of myself and Quinn in the bedroom, where they belong!"

Santana snorted as she rummaged in their cupboard of snacks and pulled out two bottles of Butterbeer, opening them she passed one to Rachel then sat back with her own.

"Oh _please! _Like you and Quinn have the capacity to indulge in kink. I bet if you even mentioned it to Q she'd have a heart attack, her fantasies only go as far as locker room sex, which by the way I wish you'd hurry up and give her so she'd stop going on about it!"

Rachel sat up a bit straighter and then bit her lip shyly.

"Actually I wanted to ask you about that…I mean ya know I get the idea roughly about what you do, as it's fairly obvious, but I want to make it…well, you know _perfect _so I was hoping you might give me a few um pointers?"

Choking on her mouthful of Butterbeer, Santana wiped her watering eyes and glared mockingly at the Gryffindor.

"_Oh boy_…right, okay, I'll do it just this once but after this you and Fabray need to ask someone else, because the last thing I need is to know the intimate details of your sex life…gross!"

Rachel grinned and took out a scroll and quill to take notes, Santana groaned and face palmed but figured it was the least she could do for Rachel, she just hoped they finished this rather awkward conversation before the two blondes returned.

Quinn and Brittany had made it to the Ravenclaw's dorm room and once inside Quinn sank back onto her bed and let out a relieved groan, Brittany raised an eyebrow and smiled sadly as she leaned against the closed door.

"There's nothing wrong with your broom is there Q?"

Smiling guiltily the Ravenclaw shrugged and sat up with a sigh.

"Well…no not _really_, I just wanted to talk to you about what the two of you are fighting over. I mean you and San never fight normally it's just kinda weird to me to see it. I mean you don't _have _to tell me but after all you two have done for _me_, I figure it's the least I can do."

The Hufflepuff sighed and collapsed on the bed next to Quinn, the Ravenclaw sighed in relief and relaxed back as well, at least they could be comfortable during this conversation. She made a mental note to get Rachel to check her over later, her back had been yelping at her since she'd leapt up off of Cavendish's desk.

"She just…hasn't been herself recently, it's like there's _something _on her mind that she wont talk to me about, which is worrying in itself because we talk about _everything_, we always have!"

Quinn was silent for a moment then turned her head so she could look at her friend more clearly as she asked softly.

"This has something to do with the rescue you guys performed for me doesn't it?"

Caught between _needing _to talk and not wanting to lay anything so heavy on the Ravenclaw's recovering shoulders, Brittany hesitated. Until Quinn smiled gently at her.

"It's okay…you _can _talk about it, I would like to be able to help?"

Accepting the offer of a shoulder to metaphorically lean on Brittany reached out and grasped Quinn's hand tightly before giving a small nod then switching her gaze to the ceiling to gather her thoughts. She explained how Santana had been withdrawn since they left the Berry's house and how she always brushed it off whenever the Hufflepuff would ask her about it. And of course she told her about the stupid argument they had about Quidditch. Quinn remained silent while Brittany spoke and then thought for a moment before replying carefully.

"Santana…has always been a little _complex _when it comes to emotions. We both know she's temperamental and has one hell of a temper. I think sometimes she worries a bit too much about it herself, more than any of _us _do. You know what its like B, you always criticise yourself more than anyone else ever would do."

Pausing she ran her thumb over her friends knuckles and let out a breath.

"And to be honest you have a point with the Quidditch team, her guys do put a bit more aggression into their game than is warranted, but that's just the way it goes in this game. You weren't wrong to ask though, I think even _she _knows that, she's just bottling everything up far too much and it came out at the wrong time and for the wrong reason."

Brittany nodded thoughtfully, it was what she had hoped but having Quinn confirm it helped a lot.

"We both know she would rather kiss Finn than hurt you willingly, you're like her…other half, if she was ever into that sappy shit I'm sure she'd say it, but you two complete each other."

The Hufflepuff smiled and turned back to face Quinn who was mildly frowning which was a habit she had formed whenever she was talking about emotions whether they were hers or not. Brittany nudged her with their joined hands.

"Kinda like you and Rach huh?"

Quinn's frown disappeared and she grinned dopily with a nod.

"Yep, it's like…ya know, I was going along in life just fine for the last seventeen years, not always happily but I thought I was doing okay, and then…BAM! I start _living_, does that sound stupid?"

Brittany shook her head and chuckled slightly.

"Nope, it sounds like you have your other half now, just like I do. So what do you think I should do about this…_situation _with Santana?"

Humming in thought Quinn drummed the fingers of her free hand against her rib cage and after a few moments replied.

"Nothing…for once _she _needs to be the one to come to _you_, and if I'm right, after time spent with Rachel she'll unburden herself. Have I ever mentioned that I find the friendship between those two to be weirder than the one _I _have with Santana? I mean it's like their siblings which is sort of weird as they _do _kinda look alike."

Brittany laughed at that and nodded in agreement.

"I know, I know…and I guess you could be right this time, I mean we don't have _many _arguments and when we do we tend to sort it out the same day. Do you _really _think Rachel will get her to talk?"

Quinn snorted.

"Are you _kidding _me? If Scotland Yard had Rachel Berry working for them they would clear _twice _as many cases as they currently do. Rachel's just someone you cant say not to, no matter how the situation turns out."

She rolled her eyes thinking of their earlier run in in the potions lab and she flushed bright red, face palming at even the _thought _of it. Brittany reached over and peeled the hand off of her friends face before raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, _someone's _got a tale to tell!"

The Ravenclaw turned and tried to bury her head under her pillows to avoid the sharp blue eyes of the Hufflepuff. Brittany however was having none of it and dragged her back out.

"Come on Q, spill it! We _do _after all have to eat up enough time to get Berry to persuade Santana to spill her guts, and not to sway you or anything but an amusing tale is just what I need right now to cheer me up?"

Groaning Quinn pouted and rolled back over.

"So not fair Brit, _so _not fair! And it's not like you don't have enough memories of me embarrassing myself is it?"

Brittany batted her eyelashes and sighing Quinn knew she didn't have much of a choice so with some trepidation she told the tale of getting caught on Cavendish's desk. During that story Brittany laughed more than she had in a long while which made it well worth the embarrassment. Now she was away from the situation Quinn could see the humour behind it _and _the humour behind knowing that two of the Professor's were also acting like horny teenagers.

"At least we _are _horny teenagers! I mean what was _their _excuse?"

Brittany laughed at that and nudged Quinn so hard that she almost fell off the bed.

"I don't know about that, have you _seen _that Professor Hadley, I mean if she weren't a Professor then I would _totally _be trying to convince Santana into having a threesome with her."

Quinn's jaw dropped and then she _did _fall off the bed, Brittany peered down at her and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh come on…in the pre Rachel days are you _honestly _telling me you didn't have even the tiniest crush on Professor Murphy?"

Flushing bright red the Ravenclaw muttered something and Brit sniggered.

"We used to take bets you know, me and San, when we were all in Astronomy together we used to bet how on how long it would take you to drop your quill because you were too busy daydreaming."

Glaring up from the floor Quinn crossed her arms and pouted.

"It wasn't _that _bad, she was an ex Quidditch pro and I'm a Quidditch addict, I just found her…fascinating."

The Hufflepuff snorted another laugh and nodded wisely.

"Ah yes I can see how staring at her ass would be considered an intricate part of her past as a Quidditch pro."

Smiling despite herself Quinn shook her head.

"Why do I put up with you two again?"

Brittany just grinned and sliding off the bed held out a hand to yank Quinn back onto her feet.

"Okay I promise no more teasing, now let's go up and see if those two need rescuing from each other…and thanks for listening Q, I know you probably have a lot on your mind as it is and I appreciate that you took the time."

Rolling her eyes the Ravenclaw closed the door of her dorm room and they started to make their way back to the astronomy tower, after a moment Quinn couldn't help but ask.

"So who won anyway? The bet I mean, who got closest to the actual time into the lesson when I dropped my quill."

Brittany grinned and pretended to think for a moment.

"Well I think I got the closest with three minutes, it was actually only two but Santana thought you were too prudish to collapse that soon, I on the other hand noticed how often you stared at Murphy's ass even in the corridors."

Quinn snorted and as they started walking up the astronomy tower stairs she kept her eyes on her feet (a habit she had developed after her many trips) there was no _way _she was going to embarrass herself again willingly.

"Well I'm glad you won Brit but seriously, for the last time, I was _not _staring at Professor Murphy's ass!…I always preferred her breasts."

She looked up with a grin as that response had obviously rendered her companion speechless, but Brittany was just biting her lip and Quinn frowned…until she heard a throat clear itself above her and looking up she saw the shocked gaze of said Professor, flushing bright red Quinn closed her eyes.

"Um…good evening Professor Murphy."

Brittany quickly grabbed her arm and with a brief smile hurried them into the little side room, Murphy glanced at Hadley and just blinked slightly.

"I think…I need to go lie down, this has been a very, very _odd _day."

Smirking Lily took her hand and headed off to the private wing where the Professor's rooms were, behind them they could hear a long and very mortified groan and three lots of hysterical laughter.

_Okay people there we go, I figured that there would be some fall out emotionally from the rescue of Quinn, Rachel would talk to Quinn and vice versa but Santana just would be so afraid that she would end up like Russell she wouldn't want to confide, plus I like moments with her and Rachel, they make really good friends. And Quinn for all her book smarts is very like Brittany sometimes. Well your votes are in and next chapter will contain the Quidditch match and the locker room sex scene as promised! As usual you are all wonderful people and I send you my love and best wishes, now I am going to try and sleep with the aid of Tea and MST 3K! Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Oh and the first person to guess the two fandom's that Lillian Hadley comes from gets a cameo in the story! Good luck!_


	27. Chapter 27

The morning before the big match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin was hectic, both the houses involved were going into overdrive as this was the match that would decide who would be playing Ravenclaw in the final. Most of Ravenclaw house were also getting ready to watch the match, eager to know who their opponent would be, on a normal match day Quinn would have been up early enough to watch both teams at their practice sessions before a quick breakfast. Then a stop off at the library for an hour or so of study before getting her note taking equipment ready to go watch the match.

Not today however, today Quinn was sprawled out on the grass with her head resting on her girlfriends lap as she listened to her read the latest Jeffrey Deaver novel aloud, at one point they heard the raucous preparations for the match and Rachel paused to glance down at the blonde.

"Are you sure you only want to head over there _just _before the match, normally you want to get there early to make sure you get a good seat?"

Stretching out and smothering a yawn the Ravenclaw smiled.

"I'm sure…you were right the other day Rach, I just need some chill time and this is awesome, the weather is reasonably warm and I'm lying with my girlfriend who's reading to me…how could that be better?"

Rachel pursed her lips in thought for a moment.

"Well, we _could _be lying side by side on a beach somewhere with our own private waiter bringing us drinks and food, occasionally going for a skinny dip…maybe christening the hot tub on the deck of our own beach hut."

Quinn laughed as Rachel sighed happily at her little holiday scenario.

"_Not _that you have things planned out or anything, and we spent all morning christening things, I swear you have the mind of a teenaged boy Rachel Berry!"

The little Gryffindor snorted and arching an eyebrow put the book down beside her.

"Excuse me Fabray? _I _am the thirteen year old huh? Is that way I was the one that woke up with your hand…"

Reaching up the blonde clapped her hand over her girlfriends mouth.

"Point taken! Let's be just a tad less vocal when there's even the remotest chance that someone would over hear us huh?, I've let my mouth get me into trouble too many times in the last few days, _that's _why we are here away from all the people, where hopefully I can do no more harm."

Rachel bit her lip to keep the giggle inside, last night when the two blondes had got back to the astronomy tower room Brittany had collapsed in stitches and then told the brunettes about Quinn's faux pas on the stairs with Professor Murphy. Which of course led to Rachel giving an edited account of their actions in the potions lab that morning. After that it was unanimously decided that Quinn should probably wear a warning label.

"Yeah, yeah I see you trying not to laugh at me Berry, just think about this…when I make it onto a top Quidditch team and have to go to all those dinners, _you'll _get to sit beside me while I end up pouring my dinner into my lap or spitting it across the table."

Groaning dramatically the brunette flopped onto her back and flung an arm over her eyes.

"My reputation is doomed! I suppose I shall just have to console myself with all the hot sex and cuddles."

Quinn laughed again shaking her head.

"Only you would pair hot sex with cuddles, you know they're pretty much the opposite of each other right?"

Rolling onto her side and dislodging Quinn's head from her lap to the ground, the brunette peered down at her girlfriend with a smirk.

"Oh _really _Miss smartass? Well the way I see it, first there's the hot sex then comes the cuddles so they're pretty much intrinsically linked."

Rolling her eyes the Ravenclaw stifled a yawn and then grinned back.

"Doesn't mean I wont spill dinner down my tie or trip over my own feet though."

Slapping Quinn's arm Rachel sat back up and sighed happily.

"True, very true, guess I'll just have to stick by your side to make sure you don't _completely _succumb to Murphy's law huh?"

They sat in contented silence for a while then the blonde checked her watch and sat up to lean against Rachel's back.

"Do you think San and Brit will be okay now? I mean you don't have to tell me what she told you, it was private but…they _will _be okay right?"

Turning round to make sure she could look into those unsure hazel eyes when she spoke, the brunette reassured her softly reaching up to wrap her arms round the muscled shoulders.

"I think they are going to be _more _than okay, in fact I think we will be lucky to see them after the match because they will be too busy celebrating, I mean let's face it, whichever one of them wins they will _still _be celebrating."

Nodding idly Quinn smiled slowly.

"I know, it just doesn't feel right when they argue, it's like,…like the world get's all messed up or something. Well _my _world at least."

Kissing the blondes forehead Rachel then rested her own against it and let out a slow breath.

"Would you mind if we maybe skipped the inevitable party tonight?"

Frowning in mild confusion Quinn shook her head.

"Of course I don't mind, you know I'm not a big partier as it is, plus let's face it I'm dangerous enough sober, can you imagine the damage I would do if I was drunk?"

Rachel gave an exaggerated shiver.

"Remind me _never _to let you drink Quinn!"

The Ravenclaw grinned.

"So, why do you not want to go to the party anyway, like I said I'm not bothered either way but is this some kind of set up where I say no to a party and then find I'm going to a different one anyway?"

Rachel opened her mouth to reply then closed it and tried to muddle out what her girlfriend had just said.

"Um…no. it's a me paying off my debt to you type thing!"

She smirked as Quinn tried to remember what debt her girlfriend could possibly owe her, when it dawned on her, hazel eyes widened and she grinned.

"Holy shi…uh, heck! Are you sure?"

Pulling Quinn forward Rachel sealed their lips with a heated kiss, she made sure that she touched briefly rather than deeply remembering what Santana had said last night about the teasing before the pleasing. After a long moment she pulled back taking Quinn's lower lip with her as it was caught lightly in Rachel's teeth, once released the Quidditch Captain looked suitably dazed.

"Oddly enough I don't exactly find it a chore to make love to my incredibly _hot _girlfriend, and I have things planned so we wont be disturbed either, no students or Professor's are likely to be by the locker rooms that time of night. Plus of course the privacy and silencing spells will help."

Blinking to rid herself of the dazed expression Quinn scratched her nose and grinned happily.

"Wow you really _have _thought this through haven't you?"

Rachel looked shocked that Quinn would even think anything else and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well I want it to be done right after all, and I figure if I make sure this goes nicely for you then it would only be right for you to return the favour and help me with one of my fantasies."

Quinn drummed her fingers on her chest as she pretended to think, to be honest most of Rachel's fantasies were all good with the Quidditch Captain to the point she wasn't sure she wouldn't end up being the one who enjoyed them more.

"I think that's agreeable Rach…I meant to ask you something actually, I mean after we finish up our exams and then finally go through the graduation ceremony what are we going to do with our summer?"

Tapping a delicate finger to her lips the brunette frowned slightly in thought.

"Well…_normally _I just spend time with my Dad's helping out at the sanctuary, and of course writing."

Quinn nodded slightly and picked at the grass as she finally spoke about what was actually on her mind, what had in fact been on her mind since they had returned from their holiday.

"I was thinking I might get a summer job somewhere, I know your Dad's don't want me to give them any money but I feel weird about it…I mean they brought my new school stuff, paid for the broom to be repaired and they put a roof over my head. How can I just _accept _that and not give them anything in return for it?"

Rachel smiled softly, she knew this had been worrying her girlfriend and had spoken with her father's about it privately before they had returned to Hogwarts. Clearing her throat she now remembered her well rehearsed speech.

"I know that's how you feel but it's unnecessary, however as I know you're possibly the most stubborn person I know besides myself I thought about the best way to keep everyone satisfied. My father's tend to be extremely busy in the summer so they suggested maybe the two of us could maintain the house which means they wont have to worry about it when they have to work late. They insisted on paying us but have agreed to extract a certain amount of pay to cover living costs (they hadn't of course) so we would earn some money over the summer but you would be contributing."

Quinn knew there would be some catch in the plan as it had been thought up by the Berry's but she also knew it was a compromise that was designed to make her feel good and allow them to be what they wanted to be for her. Eventually she grinned and nodded deciding that no matter how the compromise was worded it was worth it.

"Sounds good to me, as long as you fancy playing house with me all summer Miss Berry?"

Rachel laughed and pulled Quinn down to the grass again in a bear hug.

"I could handle that, so long as you stop leaving dirty socks everywhere!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Look I _seriously _have no idea how the Hell they get everywhere they do, it's like they have independent thought and a life of their own…either that or there's a creature in this castle that likes eating or collecting them!"

Erupting into giggles at the thought of such a creature _that _might be, the brunette slapped Quinn's arm lightly and then sighed.

"Come on Captain, let's go find ourselves a good seat for this match, it should be a good one, I cant believe how _fast _this year is going by, only a month and then it's the start of our exams."

Standing easily Quinn glanced down and helped Rachel to her feet with a shrug.

"Well, there's exams, then the final Quidditch match. Then of course we have the end of year ball and graduation ceremony. There's still a fair amount of things to go through, then we have all summer to relax before we think about what comes next…hopefully a few tryouts for me, what do you plan to do?"

Linking their arms the brunette shrugged.

"Well once you get your team slot somewhere I will be the perfect trophy wife for you, until then my Father's are willing to hire me as an assistant for the sanctuary as I know what I'm doing."

Hazel eyes looked amusingly into chocolate brown ones and Quinn grinned crookedly.

"A trophy wife huh? Somehow I _doubt _that…in fact I'd give it about six months before you get something published and become more famous than me. If anything I might end up being the trophy wife."

Shrugging Rachel spoke up, they were nearing the Quidditch arena and she had to raise her voice slightly to be heard over the roaring of the crowds.

"Of course _I _know that, I just wanted you to feel special."

Quinn shook her blue streaked locks in amusement as the two made their way into the arena and found some seats fairly easily, mainly because Quinn instantly zeroed in on someone who _should _have been in the players locker room and not the crowd. Taking Rachel's hand firmly in hers she steered them towards the two empty seats next to the seeker and sat down abruptly.

"Miles what the…why are _you _out here, shouldn't you be getting ready for the game?"

The tall brown haired girl slumped lower in her seat with a scowl and crossed her arms muttering something that Quinn couldn't hear, the Ravenclaw turned to the shorter girl who was sat next to Miles.

"It's Ebony isn't it? Um what did she just murmur?"

The shorter girl pushed a strand of her white streaked black hair behind her ear and sighed slightly.

"You remember how some idiot (she pointedly glared at Miles) managed to crash a broom through the greenhouse?"

Miles shifted awkwardly in her seat and Quinn sighed internally as she nodded with a sinking feeling.

At Ebony's pointed glance Quinn shook her head slightly.

"What the bloody hell were you _thinking _Miles? Messing around with a stunt like that just before the biggest match of the year! You _idiot_."

She could tell the Hufflepuff seeker wanted to defend herself somehow but instead she sank further into her seat looking suitably ashamed, Quinn turned back to Ebony.

"As Miles is keeping her silence on the cause of her idiocy can you tell me _why _she thought it was a good idea?"

Hesitating Ebony looked at Miles and then spoke quietly.

"Someone got into it with her, going on about the only reason she got on the team in the first place was because she was sleeping with Weasley. Which turned into a series of one upping each other on brooms to prove who really had the skill…hence the greenhouse mess."

Quinn rubbed her jaw and sighed, that sort of changed things a little bit and allowing her disappointment to mellow out she lay a hand on Miles shoulder, when the girl finally looked across at her the Ravenclaw Captain smiled softly.

"It's okay to defend your girlfriend Miles, truth is I would have probably done the same thing."

She ignored Rachel's huff at that but noticed Miles smile slightly and nod, giving the girls shoulder one last squeeze she sat back and leaned into Rachel who raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"What did _I _do Rachel? All I did was say I would defend you"

Not taken in for one second by the blondes innocent smile, Rachel shook her head.

"Quinn Fabray if you _ever _get into a fight on behalf of my honour I shall not be impressed, I just want you to know that right now!"

Quinn just smiled.

"I cant help it if my protective side comes out around douche bags can I? but if it makes you feel any better I will try my very hardest not to get into a situation where it's necessary."

Settling back slightly at the words Rachel nodded and looked out to the pitch where the teams were flying out to take their positions. Brittany had switched Weasley to seeker and brought in one of her reserve beaters, other than that the Hufflepuff team was relatively unchanged from the start of the year. The Slytherin team line up had changed a little and peering closely it dawned on Quinn that the ones with a higher propensity for violence had been replaced and she smiled softly. Santana may be competitive but she was also _scrupulously _fair.

Up in the air Santana checked over her team making sure everyone was in their places, the last minute team shake up had occurred for two reasons. Firstly she had in fact borrowed Quinn's stats books and although her players had never over stepped the boundary on rough play, there were two in particular who had been walking that line for a long time and if was to win the game only for people to level accusations of un sportsman like behaviour it would sour the victory.

Also there were two players she felt deserved a chance to make their mark and in this match nearly the entire school was there to watch so she took away her overly zealous players and replaced them with younger players. While they lacked the experience they had more enthusiasm and drive than some of her seasoned team mates. So for Stella Rush and Kyle Walker this match marked their debut on the team as chaser and beater respectively. Santana sought out those two players in particular and gave them reassuring nods, relieved when they managed to return them confidently. When signalled to, she flew out to meet Brittany and the two nodded with a warm smile for each other.

"Good luck Captain Pierce."

Brittany smiled at Santana's smooth words and they shook hands as she replied.

"Same to you Captain Lopez."

So saying they separated flying back to their teams, for an instant silence fell over the pitch and then the game started with a roar from the watching crowd. From the first shot the game was a blur of action, down in the stands Quinn shoved binoculars into Rachel's hands and Ebony also found herself holding a pair, she glanced bemusedly at Rachel who rolled her eyes indulgently and glanced to her girlfriend whose eyes were fixed firmly on the skies.

"Quinn honey, is there anyone in _particular _we're meant to be focusing on."

Without breaking her concentration the blonde spoke with both Rachel and Miles who also had her eyes glued to a pair of binoculars.

"I've got Santana, Rach you zero in on Brit, Ebony find and follow the Slytherin seeker, Miles I take it you got Weasley in sight?"

The Hufflepuff seeker replied, also without breaking concentration.

"Yep, ever since they came out of the changing room."

Ebony grinned and muttered low enough for Rachel alone to hear.

"I don't think that looking at Min is something that Blaine needs _help _with."

She and Rachel sniggered and Quinn just let out a frustrated sigh while Miles flushed a bright red and muttered something foul under her breath. Sighing in stereo both Rachel and Ebony locked onto their requested targets and for a while there was silence before Rachel spoke again.

"Um…Quinn what are we supposed to be doing exactly while we watch? Are we meant to be commentating on it or something?"

Quinn let out an exasperated breath and beside her she smiled slightly when she felt Miles do the same.

"Just keep an eye out, let me know what team plays she's making, whether they have sight of the snitch yet or not, stuff like that."

Rachel didn't reply and just went back to watching the action up in the air where Brittany was currently fighting off a challenge from Rush the new Slytherin chaser. Both had the quaffle in sight, Brit managed to grab it first and dodge one of Puck's bludger shots as she shot towards the goal mouth, a fumbled throw meant the keeper saved it easily but it was thrown immediately back into play before she could berate herself for the miss.

At the other end of the pitch Santana paused to wipe away the sweat from her brow as she checked over her shoulder for movement from the seekers, so far nothing, and they were both holding their positions occasionally flying back and forth a good hundred or so feet above the main action of the game. Looking back to the front the edge of one of Finn's shots barely missed her, she dodged immediately to the right missing the full force of the shot but there was still more than enough force for the bludger to catch the side of her ear painfully and feeling a sharp pain followed immediately by a wetness behind the ear she knew it had ripped slightly.

Making sure the bleeding wasn't going to get in the way of playing the Latina pushed the pain to the back of her mind and kicking off she shot back down to where she could see a quaffle falling gently after having been knocked out of Sam's hand's. She flew past it and literally snatched it from the grasping hands of Sam who had gone after his fumbled catch. Whipping back towards the goal Santana feinted left then shot for the central goal grinning in satisfaction as it flew through.

Brittany flew past Sam who was busily cursing himself for the missed opportunity, she patted him on the back and they got straight back into the action. After only another minute Sam made up for his mistake by scoring three times in quick succession, right before Puck's bludger sent him careening into one of the viewing towers, he managed to recover control and rejoin the game however. Brittany ducked several challenges neatly before shadowing Finn right up to the moment he sent a bludger flying towards Rush, it hit the girl full on and her broom control wavered enough that the quaffle slipped from her grasp, Brit shot in and took advantage of this before heading for the Slytherin goalposts, Santana swept down to block her run and Brit neatly passed the quaffle off to Sam who dodged Puck and slammed another goal home.

An hour later and the score was ridiculously high on both sides despite several frantic rushes for the snitch neither seeker had managed to grab the elusive golden ball and the length of the game was starting to take it's toll on the players with a lack of experience, Down in the stands Rachel and Ebony had long since given up their watching duties despite grumblings from both Miles and Quinn who hadn't even stopped to eat or drink.

It was another half hour before the tide of the game changed and it happened in the worst way possible when Sam. the highest scoring player Brittany had on the field took a bludger to the head. Despite managing to land neatly he passed out seconds after hitting the floor and the medics rushed onto the field to attend to him. A reserve chaser flew out but Brittany knew the loss of a key player wasn't exactly going to help her chances. Sure enough it only took another twenty minutes for Slytherin to pull ahead by over a hundred points. The blonde Hufflepuff captain shouted orders to bring Finn closer to the goals and concentrate on taking out Rush and Santana. Quinn was on her feet by now and muttering plays under her breath as though it would make a difference to the actions in the air. Miles let out an exclamation and Quinn didn't move although she listened carefully.

"They got sight of the snitch, they're both off after it, so far it's keeping high above the action, shit…okay out towards the forests now…no, wait, it's coming back this way…ow okay that's gonna hurt, right through the astronomy tower!"

As the game raged on around them both team Captain's were aware that their seekers were off after the snitch and that galvanised them to kick their teams collective asses. Slytherin were now 120 points ahead but if Weasley grabbed the snitch anytime soon they would still lose, their best chance now was to push for more goals so that even if they didn't get the snitch they would still end up ahead.

Brittany knew Santana well enough to know that she would push her advantage rather than hope for the snitch so she bellowed out orders and the team fell back closer to the goals making it more difficult for anyone in green to get even close to the three hoops. Difficult…but _not _impossible, especially with Puck's uncanny ability with a bludger, rather than aim for specific people now he would wait until either Rush or Santana were heading towards the goals then he would aim at Finn who was trying his best to make sure that the goal differential didn't grow too wide.

Their defence was tough as hell to breach but the Slytherin chasers managed to slide in another two goals before the roar of excitement rippled through the watching crowd. The seekers were sweeping into the arena hot on the trail of the snitch, as they roared through the mass of players the confusion allowed Hufflepuff to score three times pulling back some of the difference. However to do so they had to leave their defence of the goals and before they could head back Rush managed to score twice and Santana once bringing the game to a nail biting score once again, it was seriously all hinging on the snitch at this point in the game.

The seekers ripped through the framework of the stands and fought to gain the lead in the chase for the golden ball. As they broke out from behind the framework they could both hear more scores being yelled out, Slytherin were pulling ahead and with grim determination Minerva Weasley kicked that extra bit of speed out of her broom and managed to overshoot the Slytherin seeker, at the sound of a broom whipping past him so closely he paused to look over his shoulder and that was all the distraction Min needed as she reached out and snatched the object of their chase effectively ending the game.

Blowing out a breath she held it up but her grin was bittersweet as she realised that despite winning the snitch they had lost the game…by a measly ten points! as she flew to Brittany's side she felt her shoulders sloping downwards. The blonde Captain however was grinning and she made sure to hug every single player as they descended to the ground and soaked up the applause they were being showered with despite their loss.

In the stands Miles cursed a blue streak and threw her binoculars down angrily, Ebony sighed unsure how to console her friend who would doubtlessly be blaming herself for not being out there today, she looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and Quinn motioned with her head for Ebony to join Rachel as she took the Hufflepuff seeker to one side.

"_Don't _blame yourself Miles, shit happens and Weasley did exactly what you would have been doing, she got the snitch, it was just one Hell of a vicious game and the result probably wouldn't be any different. What you _need _to do is go in there and tell them all how well they played…_especially _Min, you make her feel like a winner okay?"

Straightening up slightly at the words Miles seemed to soak up the advice and eventually she smiled and shoved her hands in her pocket's.

"Thanks Fabray…you're okay, ya know, for a Ravenclaw!"

At the grin Quinn shook her head and ruffling the girls hair affectionately she pushed her towards Ebony and then went to meet Rachel, after saying goodbye to her new friend the Gryffindor took Quinn's arm in hers and smiled softly.

"Well, how do you feel about playing the final against Santana?"

Quinn groaned slightly and set her face firmly in her palm.

"Well it could be worse…I mean at _least _she took out her vicious players but she wont make the mistake of using an inexperienced seeker again so I'm not gonna be able to rely on that, practice is going to be pretty damn hard for the next few weeks until we play the final."

Rachel nodded but pouted then as she realised that it would cut into their sexy times.

"Well if that's the case then we are going to set aside one day a week for just us, I want you to win the final obviously but I don't want you to concentrate on it so much that I never _see _you, you know how much I miss my snuggles, and kisses…and."

Quinn stopped the near over share by leaning forward and kissing the brunette hastily, she loved Rachel more than anything else but there was no way in Hell she was going to let her girlfriend share the intimate details of what exactly she missed about Quinn. Rachel just smiled internally, happy to be kissed thoroughly in exchange for her silence.

They headed to the locker rooms and just waited around, they knew eventually their friends would emerge and while they planned to avoid the party they needed to check they were both okay, Brittany was going to be disappointed no matter what she said and Santana would be happy but trying not to be. The two would be fine as this wasn't the first time they had ever had to play against each other, but it was the first time they had _Captained _against each other. Eventually the two made their way outside, first Brittany came out with her team, they looked fairly upbeat actually and even Weasley had a half smile as she walked out with Miles arm round her shoulders, Brit gestured for them to go ahead without her and turned to her two friends. Rachel immediately pulled her into a hug and rocked her gently.

"It's okay Brit, you played a fantastic game, it was fierce out there today and you only had the one injury, how is Sam by the way?"

Brittany pulled back and smiling she shrugged slightly.

"He's okay, he will be in the infirmary over night, they're worried he's got a concussion so they want to keep an eye on him. Everyone else is okay, I mean they're gutted we didn't win but they played as hard as they ever have, some days you just don't win and that was one of them, it was still a good game and San deserved her victory."

Quinn smiled softly and gently bumped fists with Brittany.

"I hope _I _can be that gracious in losing if that happens when I play her, I mean…I know I will but I might not like myself inside much for doing so. It was one damn good match though Brit's, I think I sprained a neck in my muscle just from watching."

Brittany's smile widened as she arched an eyebrow at Rachel.

"I'm sure your girlfriend can help you work the kinks out later Q."

Quinn flushed bright red and the brunette rolled her eyes at her easily embarrassed girlfriend.

"It never fails to amuse me how Quinn will blush when anyone even _mentions _something remotely sexual but in _actual _fact is a dirty sod in the bedroom, luckily for me."

They both heard the resounding slap as the blonde Ravenclaw face palmed with a deep groan.

"Rach…baby do you even remember what we spoke about that time, about you and your over shares?"

The little Gryffindor bit her lip in thought and looked down at her feet tying her best to look contrite when she actually felt anything but. However it _was _having the desired effect as Brittany was relaxing and laughing at the two of them. Quinn shot Rachel a glare and shook her head slightly before turning back to Brittany.

"Ignore her, she hasn't been house trained yet, so…you going to go to the celebration party in the Slytherin common room?"

It was Santana that answered as she appeared behind Brittany and slipping her arms round the girls trim waist pulled her into hug.

"Nope and neither am I, we're going up to the astronomy room tonight for some celebrations of our own, do I need to even _think _up a threat to say what I will do to you if you decide to interrupt us up there?"

Quinn folded her arms and pouted.

"Well what if _we _had plans and wanted to use the room tonight?"

Santana shrugged and for a brief second glanced at Rachel before smiling, Quinn frowned at that look but before she could say anything the Latina spoke again.

"Well if you did then I guess you'll be changing your plans wont you Qberry?"

Snuggling into her girlfriend Santana whispered into Brittany's ear.

"I'm going to make you feel like the winner you are until you pass out baby."

Brittany cleared her throat and taking Santana's hand spared a small smile for her friends before dragging the Latina off. Quinn stood staring after them with her mouth open in half a protest, she turned to Rachel who was just grinning happily.

"What are you so happy about Berry, we just got kicked _out _of the private room for the night."

Rachel looked at her girlfriend for a moment and rolled her eyes before reaching out and pulling Quinn closer to her by her belt.

"You really do have a goldfish mind don't you? Let me refresh your memory Captain Fabray…_you _are going to change into your Quidditch gear then get out there and run drills for half an hour. Then you're going to make your way to the locker room where your _very _appreciative girlfriend will be waiting…"

Hazel eyes widened in recognition and Quinn grinned broadly.

"Oh _yeah_…I remember now, hang on, wait! Why do I have to go and run drills for half an hour anyways?"

Rachel smirked slightly.

"Even a fantasy has to have a little reality to make it work, besides which you look so damn hot when you come in from the practice field, your cheeks flushed, hair windblown and just that sheen of sweat…it's so hot, it makes me wet just thinking about it."

At the whispered confession Quinn swallowed and then with a rapid nod she headed for the locker room to change and the brunette watched her go with a twinkle in her eye as she thought to herself.

_Plus, I have to get things ready for my fearless Captain!_

In typical Quinn Fabray fashion, once she had changed and gone out to start running drills she forgot _why _she was there. Instead she really got into the practice manoeuvres, going over some of the more aggressive ones that she figured she might need for the final, especially now she was up against Santana. She was so involved in it that she started slightly when her watch went off to let her know she had been out there half an hour, after a moments thought she remembered why there was a half an hour time limit. Allowing herself a smile she flew down to the ground and started making her way to the locker room.

As soon as she walked in she could smell the spicy scent of her shower gel and she raised an eyebrow making her way toward the team area…where she promptly dropped her broom on the floor at the sight that met her eyes. Swallowing rapidly she let her eyes roam over what Rachel was (only just) wearing. She had on a white skirt so short Quinn could swear she could see the swell of bare butt cheeks. Above that was a very tight white blouse fastened by only two buttons in the middle of the shirt, revealing the tanned abdomen underneath and the swell of barely contained breasts above. The outfit was so _not _there that it was obvious the Gryffindor had no underwear on.

Aware of, and enjoying the effect she was having on the blonde Quidditch Captain Rachel took her time to turn round and face her. After all she wanted to make sure that Quinn would have time to take in the full outfit…well the _almost _outfit, judging from the laboured breathing behind her things were going exactly to plan. Finally she turned and smiled at the blonde biting her lower lip teasingly as she sat back to lean against the massage bench.

"Captain Fabray, good practice session?"

Wondering where this was going, then of course realising she didn't really care Quinn forced herself to tear her gaze from Rachel's breasts and meet those laughing brown eyes.

"Yeah…hard but good, have to make sure I can do whatever I ask of the team, you know um…learn by example."

Her voice went up a couple of octaves as Rachel walked over to her and ran her hands along the broad shoulders softly.

"You seem pretty tense there Captain, maybe you should strip and get on the table, a good rubdown should encourage those muscles to loosen up, then a soak in the tub maybe, what do you think?"

Quinn nodded and moved to take her gloves off but Rachel's outstretched hands halted her, frowning in confusion she watched as the brunette leaned in close and growled into her ear.

"_I'll _do that, after all I have to take care of the team's Captain don't I?"

Unable to formulate any words to reply with, Quinn just nodded her head and let her hands fall limply to her side's. Rachel slowly worked off the gloves then the leather arm braces, at that point she bent down and unfastened the leather greaves. When she stood back up the brunette smiled softly and reaching out pulled the Quidditch jersey off the blondes lean frame leaving her in just a bra from above the waist.

Quinn's normal reticence about this sort of thing had long since fled and she was very aware of certain parts of her anatomy making a very pointed statement about the way Rachel's hands felt as they skimmed down her neck, scratching lightly over the erect nipples before coming to rest on the Quidditch uniform pants. Leaning in for a too brief kiss the brunette unsnapped the fastener on the pants and hooking her hands into those and the shorts underneath slowly rolled them down. As they revealed the pale legs underneath, Rachel made sure to kiss her way down each leg in turn until she was crouched at the Ravenclaw's feet.

Swallowing audibly the blonde looked down to the sight of her girlfriend unlacing the boots before sliding them then the trousers and shorts off, despite the chill from the locker room Quinn was _far _from cold, especially when she felt Rachel's teeth nip lightly at her inner thigh.

"Rach…you're amazing…_oh god_…_so _amazing!"

The brunette smiled and moving onto her knees slowly used her hands to adjust the blondes leg's opening them wider, she let out a groan at the sight before her, Quinn was definitely ready for her, that much was evident and leaning in Rachel pressed a slow open mouthed kiss to the swollen folds in front of her.

Quinn heard rather than felt her back hit the row of lockers behind her and she bit down on a whimper when Rachel lifted one of her legs and placed it over her shoulder, the blonde dropped one hand to run through the dark soft locks that were brushing against the skin on her inner thigh. Trying not to make too much noise Quinn couldn't help the deep throated groan as she felt her girlfriends tongue slide inside of her.

It was taking a lot of effort to keep herself upright and with her free hand she scrabbled at the lockers behind her trying to find a handhold on something, on _anything! _as Rachel's talented mouth drove her further and further towards climax. Sensing her girlfriends struggle Rachel reached up with a hand and threaded her fingers through Quinn's giving her something to grip as she continued to use her tongue, lips and teeth to push her closer and closer to her climax. She had to bring her free hand up to lay her forearm across Quinn's abdomen and closer to the lockers as the frantic thrusting of her hips onto Rachel's tongue was distracting the brunette from her task. With one last powerful thrust from her tongue Rachel withdrew and trailing the tip of the dextrous muscle upward she flicked it once over the very tip of the pulsing bundle of nerves before biting down gently.

Above her Quinn literally saw stars explode behind her eyelids as the orgasm that had been cresting seemingly forever finally crashed over her. Her lovers name was torn from her lips in a long loud moan and Rachel held on tight, continuing to lick, kiss and suck until Quinn came back down to earth. Blinking the confusion from her eyes the blonde smiled dazedly as Rachel gently helped her sink from her position against the lockers into the protective circle of Rachel's arms.

"Holy…_something_, Rach…you trying to kill me or something?"

The brunette chuckled and moved a few strands of blue streaked blonde hair to one side to press a kiss to Quinn's forehead before pouting slightly.

"Firstly it's perfectly fine to swear when we're having sex, even I do it, and secondly I hope that wasn't the last of your energy because I haven't finished with you yet!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow but promptly managed to stand on still shaking legs. Never let it be said that Quinn Fabray lacked stamina! Rachel grinned and standing easily reached out to slide Quinn's sports bra over her head before gesturing to the massage table.

"Eyes down Captain and let's work on massaging out a few more of those kinks shall we?"

Lying face down on the table Quinn let out a relaxed sigh as she felt warm hands begin to rub oil into her shoulders, it was a deep tissue massage and the blonde had no idea she needed it until she felt the tension beginning to dissipate.

"You know, at some point this evening _I'd _like to get to touch _you _Rach, not that I'm complaining, because believe me I'm not but the chance to reciprocate would be nice!"

Smiling to herself the brunette continued to work the muscles down the blondes spine, the smile grew as she started getting close to that delicious ass and she could hear her girlfriends breath getting heavier.

"Is that your way of telling me you want to fuck me senseless."

Yet again the combination of cut glass diction teamed with the crass word caused a shiver of excitement to race down the Ravenclaw's athletic frame.

"You _are _trying to kill me, you have to be. Too much time around Santana unsupervised _that's _what's done this."

Quinn muttered to herself then frowned as she realised the hands had disappeared from her back, she opened her mouth and raised her head to speak when she felt the padded bench sag either side of her knees and realised that Rachel had pulled herself onto the massage bench to lean over her girlfriend.

Pushing the blue streaked head back down to the bench Rachel let herself lie gently against Quinn's back for a moment enjoying the way her nipples brushed against the warming massage oil that was still soaking into the blondes muscles. With a small groan the brunette nipped the top of Quinn's ear then licked downwards until she could grab the skin of her girlfriends neck between her teeth, sucking and biting she felt Quinn arching into her and smiled wickedly before pulling away with an audible popping sound.

"Stay with your eyes _down _Captain, I haven't finished yet, and you wouldn't want to leave before your treatment's finished now would you?"

Quinn just whimpered and made herself relax under her girlfriends knowing touch, after a long moment Rachel moved down her spine placing kisses softly as she went, the touches teasing rather than overpowering as she trailed one hand up the inside of the blondes thigh, closing her eyes the Ravenclaw decided to just go with it, there was nothing she could do to stop Rachel from teasing her it seemed, even though she was desperate for a more intimate touch after all the protracted skin on skin contact.

Which is why it took her by complete surprise when she felt Rachel grip the hair at the back of her head in a tight fist at the same time as she slid two fingers inside her. Arching upwards Quinn was glad she could swear because at the feel of Rachel moving those expert fingers in and out of her at a rapid pace she was pretty sure she swore a blue streak a mile wide. There was a slight adjustment in angle and the blonde moaned loudly as Rachel hit that sweet spot inside of her, not just _once _but on _every _single thrust inside, it didn't take long for an already worked up Quinn to come, that wasn't enough however and the brunette continued to move inside of her and the Quidditch Captain felt her hips moved slightly until her clit was pressing deliciously into the ridge of the massage bed's cushion. Feeling a third orgasm growing inside her the pleasure was so intense that Quinn was trying hard not to cry. At that point she would do anything, absolutely _anything _to come just one more time. Rachel seemed to sense this and with a smirk she leant down and bit into the soft skin of Quinn's hip triggering an orgasm so powerful that even Rachel saw the resulting white dots in front of her eyes.

"Jesus…Quinn. you…_damn _that was intense."

There was no answer and Rachel frowned as she slid from the bench and moved to the front of it to peer at her girlfriend. She had to bite her cheek so hard not to laugh at the sight that greeted her that she swore she could taste blood. Quinn was out like a light, that last orgasm had caused her to pass out and if Rachel were capable of it she would have been pounding herself on the back in congratulations. As it was she just beamed a shit eating grin and slid a blanket over the dozing form while she went off to start running the tub.

On the massage bench Quinn started snoring softly.

_Right you perverted lot, that's all you're getting smut wise for a bit lol, the next chapter will be more interaction between the four friends and the start of their exams. Puck will be holding a mid exam party on the Friday night so they have two days to recover before the second week of tests, hmm hands up who wants to see drunk Quinn in action lol, not to mention drunk Rachel, one wonders how the two of them will handle their booze, silly drunks, affectionate drunks, emotional drunks or feisty drunks? We shall see!_

_And a congratulations to duckfanatick who was the first to correctly guess that the two fandom's used to create Lillian Hadley were indeed Cold Case and House! Her prize was a cameo in the form of the new Slytherin chaser Stella Rush! _

_Right I'm off for an SVU marathon then perhaps some sleep before I start planning how to embarrass Quinn when she gets drunk! As usual you are all awesome and may now have some loving kisses xxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	28. Chapter 28

Exam week arrived much quicker than anyone anticipated, luckily most of the students were more than ready for it, there were of course the last minute panic attacks. Rachel forgot to put socks on the morning of her Arithmancy exam, Brittany managed to wear her shirt inside out for the whole of one day without noticing and even the normally laid back Santana ended up wearing odd socks for the potions exam.

It was as they moved out of the potions exam that Santana, Rachel and Quinn relaxed, Brittany having not taken Potions as one of her NEWT options was due to meet them in the dining hall. For once Quinn was the most organised and in control of things, between her Quidditch practices and the exams she was too busy to give thought to worrying, Santana of course found this extremely annoying.

"How are you so together about all of this Q? I mean you _are _the same Q that I had to physically stop from panicking before her first date right?"

Flushing slightly the Ravenclaw sat down at the long table they usually frequented and shrugged.

"I guess this stuff doesn't bother me, I mean tests aren't scary compared to…well, other stuff that can happen. I mean if you fail a test you just retake it."

Rachel smiled happily, proud of how together her girlfriend was, more so as she now knew exactly how much stress the Ravenclaw normally carried around with her, or had until they'd gotten her away from her parents. She leant into the blonde and kissed her cheek, Quinn smiled at her while Santana made what she thought of as the appropriate gagging sounds.

"That's gross, you two do know that if you don't stop soon then you could end up stuck like that?"

Her only answer was for Quinn to pull Rachel in for a _proper _kiss, one she deliberately deepened as she heard her Latina friend make a sound of disgust. Rachel smiled into the kiss and eventually pulled away shooting a triumphant smirk at the exhausted looking Slytherin.

"I believe that such a fate would _not _actually bother us. You however are unusually grumpy today Santana, is it just exam stress or are you feeling sexually frustrated?"

Santana glared hard at Rachel while Quinn choked on her mouthful of tea, sadly it was becoming an all too familiar theme for the blonde as Rachel was making it a habit to say inappropriate things at inappropriate times. As such the little Gryffindor merely reached out and patted her back soothingly as she looked at Santana, waiting for an answer.

"Berry, first of all my moods are none of your business and secondly even if I were sexually frustrated do you honestly think I'd tell _you_!"

Rachel sighed and handed Quinn a tissue so she could wipe her streaming eyes.

"I'm only asking as your friend Santana, I would hope that if you needed any help you would at least _consider _asking me."

The Latina shook her head, but this time it was with fond exasperation. Rachel Berry certainly took some getting used to and she had a lot to learn about when it was appropriate to say certain things…hopefully before she inadvertently choked her girlfriend.

"Berry, you and I have gotz to have a conversation sometime about conversational barriers, and how you need to learn some!."

They both saw Quinn nod in agreement and two set's of dark brown eyes swivelled towards her, one amused and the other looking slightly apologetic, Rachel sighed and tried not to pout.

"I don't see why it's such a big problem…but I certainly didn't mean any offence, I just wanted to make sure things were okay between you and Brittany. You are both of our friends and we worry about you."

Smiling at the worried tone Santana reached across and lightly punched Rachel's shoulder, which was basically the Lopez version of a hand squeeze.

"Chill Berry, me and Brits are totally fine, no issues…I guess more than anything I'm just tired, all this exam stress is taking it's toll. Last minute cramming sessions and panic attacks aren't helping and I know how much my Brits wants to get into her chosen field, so I worry for her as well as stressing about my own tests."

Rachel half smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean…I want to do well in all my exams because I'm naturally competitive but the field I wish to break into is something you don't typically need a qualification for. But I worry for Quinn, _both _her career choices involve having good results, if possible I think I'm more worried about the Quidditch match than she is, especially since you told me about…oh!"

A tanned hand flew up to cover her mouth as she realised she had been about to blurt out the one thing Santana had made her promise she wouldn't let on. Cringing at the near faux pas, the little Gryffindor tried to avoid the heated glare the Latina was currently shooting her way.

Glancing between her girlfriend and her best friend Quinn frowned, there was obviously a secret between these two and one that involved her…one that would apparently worry her and she shifted in her seat fluctuating between annoyance and hurt at being left out of the loop.

"What's going on between you two, what am I not supposed to know?"

Groaning slightly and throwing her hands up in surrender Santana scowled at Rachel.

"Great, _now _look what you've done! Sometimes Berry I wish you'd think before you open your big mouth, now she's gonna freak out and get all panicky…your funeral Berry, _you _explain it to her."

Quinn was getting ever more irate by the second, Santana now looked pissed off and also slightly worried while Rachel just looked guilty…it was the guilty look that worried the blonde the most and she turned to her girlfriend.

"Rachel…why do you look as though you fed Gideon coffee beans again?"

Santana rolled her eyes at _that _unwanted memory, thanks to Rachel they had spent three hours trying to talk a hyperactive bat down from the dining room ceiling…_not _easy! Rachel fought down the urge to chew her thumbnail thereby confirming her guilt, instead she sighed and lay a placating hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"It's nothing bad, not like you're thinking it was just something we were trying to keep you from finding out because…well we know you and we know that when you find out you might get a bit carried away."

Scratching her nose in thought the blonde shrugged slightly.

"Rach, now I'm not at home anymore and the exams are a week and a bit from being over, there's not very much that _could _panic me, the biggest worry I have to be honest is my last Quidditch match and after finding out I'm gonna have to Captain as well as seek there's not much else that could worry me."

She smiled expecting the little Gryffindor to smile back at her, instead she got another worried look and then with a low groan it all came spilling out.

"Okay well see the thing is we found out, quite by accident that _someone _is going to be at the Quidditch cup finals, and yes, I mean, I know that there will be _lots _of people there but this person in particular might make you panic because of who it is and what they might be looking at. She is just here in an unofficial capacity I'm sure and so you have to _promise _me that just because Ginny Weasley is going to be here to watch the match you wont freak out, because I'm sure that she's here just as a Quidditch fan and to present the cup and not because she's scouting for the Harpy's okay?"

Quinn's mouth had been half open ever since Rachel had started talking, mostly in surprise but also just in case she might need to interrupt and tell the girl to breathe! Santana was face palming on the other side of the table and as Rachel reached for a glass of water to soothe her throat after that outburst, the words finally sank in and Quinn's hazel eyes widened with a mix of fear and horror.

"Oh no…that's just…I mean she _cant _it's…maybe it's just a rumour?"

The hopeful question sounded weak even to her own ears, but she had to know for sure, she ignored Santana who sighed and poured more tea for herself while murmuring in an annoyed tone.

"I _told _you this would happen Berry…seriously going to buy Q a gag to use on you!"

Quinn turned to Santana and looked between her and her girlfriend.

"Just…tell me how you found out, I mean it _could _be a rumour, why else would someone as busy as Ginny come here just to present a cup to the winner of a Hogwarts house competition! I mean she's like a kick ass pro team Captain."

Rachel sighed and took both of Quinn's hands in hers squeezing lightly and smiling reassuringly as she recounted the reason they knew.

"Blaine Miles told _me _because she thought that I might want _you _to know as you're a fan of Ginny's, she heard it from Min of course who got a letter telling her that her parents would be coming along with her Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry, so it's not a rumour…but it will be _fine _I promise you wont make an idiot of yourself, I wont let you."

Santana's over excited voice sounded from across the table and Rachel realised she'd blurted out yet another secret as the Latina spoke.

"Whoa there Berry, are you telling me that _Potter _and _Ron Weasley _are going to be here as well, Brit never told me that, why wouldn't she tell me that she knows how much I wanna talk to those dudes, they head up the Auror's department there's so much they can tell me!"

Rachel swore under her breath and sighing bit her lower lip as she took in her girlfriends frightened (bordering on panicking) look and Santana's gleeful grin at the prospect of getting to grill the head's of the department she wanted to work with. She moaned in despair as she sunk her head into her cupped hands.

"Brittany is going to _kill _me when she finds out I told you, she didn't want you going all fan girl scary on them! Not when they're meant to be enjoying a Quidditch game! Apparently she thinks that you might bother them, get them to tell you stuff that you don't need to know yet."

The Latina snorted and crossed her arms.

"I'm _not _going to go fan girl on them! I just want to ask a few questions if the situation should arise, and let's face it Qberry is _bound _to go after Ginny in some kind of hero worship haze, and will most likely trip over her own feet on the way, when _that _happens I can slide in and distract their attention from Q's well known clumsiness with some well placed enquiries!"

Grinning happily at that Santana nodded to herself and started wondering what questions she should ask, murmuring them out loud so she could get them worded _just _right. Quinn however looked paler than usual and pushing her glasses back up her nose scrabbled through her bag looking for a clean scroll and her quill, laying them out she started feverishly writing down names, Rachel looked at her in concern.

"Quinn…honey, what are you _doing_?"

Looking up the blonde blinked in mild hysteria and pushed the already falling glasses back up her nose.

"What am I _doing_? What do you _think _I'm doing! The Captain of the Harpy's is coming to watch the last game of the season, the team _I _want to play for! I think I'm going to have to rethink my whole team as I cant seek and Captain, not now, I mean I was dubious before but now…not a chance Rach, the key to my future is most likely going to be sat right there watching me and if I screw this up then…shit Rach, I could mess up before I even start!"

Without another word Quinn bent her head back down over her scribbling hand and started cross checking it with her stats books, opening her mouth and turning to appeal to Santana to help her restore some order she realised the Slytherin was cleaning her wand and muttering defensive spells to herself as well as murmuring about her latest wizard duel. Sighing in exasperation the little Gryffindor put her head in her hands and smiled weakly when Brittany sat down with a VERY pointed eyebrow rise.

"Um…sorry?"

Rachel weakly offered the apology and the blonde Hufflepuff sighed and taking in the pre occupied forms of both Quinn and Santana she rubbed a hand wearily down her face.

"I think maybe Santana was right when she said you needed a gag that time."

The little brunette nodded reluctantly.

"Yes…she has mentioned that again this evening actually and I'm beginning to think you may _both _be right, how long are they going to be like this?"

Brittany looked thoughtful.

"Probably until we give them something else to worry about, or obsess about, one or the other."

The two forgotten girlfriends looked at each other and immediately started to try and think what could be forceful enough to distract both Quinn and Santana from their current obsessions, of all the people they expected that _might _be able to help them, Puck was the last…and yet…

"Yo sexy ladies, it's the Puckmeister here to make your day…well halfway make your day anyway seeing as you wont let me introduce any of you to Puck junior!"

He smirked and grabbed his crotch at which point all four girls (regardless of their personal distractions) rolled their eyes, Santana even went so far as to wave her wand threateningly, he held his hands up in surrender.

"Is that any way to treat the guy who's offering you all a way to cut a little loose, admit it exam week is stress central right? _Well _it just so happens that me and my amigo Finn have managed to put together some stuff for a party, figure if we have it tonight after prefect duties we got all weekend to recover, what do you guys say?"

Brittany perked up at the suggestion and looked to Rachel with a smile. The brunette shrugged, it was better than sprawling out in front of the I pad again, not that even _that _was likely if Quinn didn't stop her match obsession. Santana paused in her cleaning and glanced at him.

"Tell me you got booze Puck, cos if it's gonna be some lame ass gathering where we all sit and drink soda while playing wizard chess I may have to put you out of my misery."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed at the suggestion he may have neglected the most important ingredient of an exam blow out party.

"You aren't talking to an amateur here _Lopez_, I'm insulted you would even ask me that!"

Regarding the indignant boy for another moment she nodded an acceptance at which point Brittany let out a breath of relief, Puck turned round to ask Quinn who was nose deep in her notes.

"Um…Q…hey Fabray!"

Looking irritated she peered up for a moment and realised a question must have been asked, she looked to Rachel and taking a wild guess went with the answer that was least likely to get her into trouble.

"Um…whatever Rachel said goes for me to."

Clapping his hands together excitedly Puck grinned.

"Awesome, see you tonight then, Slytherin common room after curfew, say around half eleven time, bring your good selves and be ready to cut loose!"

He took off towards the other end of the table where Mike and Tina were in a deep discussion with Sam. The other three looked at Quinn instinctively knowing that she had no idea at all what she had just agreed to. Santana took pity on her best friend and with a smile she reached over and gave the blondes arm a light punch.

"Party tonight Q, blow off some exam stress, you know it's something you need _right_?"

Opening her mouth to object she saw the almost pleading look in Rachel's eyes and instantly felt guilty, she had been a bit negligent lately what with the distractions of exams and practice. A night for them both to spend time together and blow off steam would be nice. She smiled softly and put her notes to one side as she reached out and took Rachel's hand.

"Yeah, it sounds great, where are we all gonna meet?"

Rachel smiled in relief and pulled Quinn into her arms to press a light kiss to her temple before suggesting a meeting place.

"Well _statistically _the Hufflepuff common room is closest to the Slytherin one so why don't we all head there after we wash up and get changed, then while you two go on your prefect duties _we _can slink down to the common room and wait for you guys there!"

Santana nodded, vaguely impressed.

"Not bad house elf, not bad at all. I might make a rebel of you yet!"

Quinn giggled to herself at that and the other three looked at her wondering why that particular sentence was funny, flushing slightly the Ravenclaw put on a deep voice and intoned.

"She is a traitor and a part of the rebel alliance, take her away!"

Three more blank looks and Quinn's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You are _seriously _shitting me."

She paused to wince as Rachel slapped the back of her head lightly with a sing song comment to berate her for language.

"Oh come _on_! You cannot tell me none of you know that reference…one of you must, we are talking one of the all time great science fiction odyssey's! I do not believe that not one of you has seen at least one of the films…or one of the many parody movies?"

Santana snorted and the others could swear they heard her mutter the word 'dork' Rachel wracked her brain in case it was one of the things Quinn had already told her about and came up with nothing, even Brittany, who next to Quinn had the most exposure to muggle culture, looked blank. The blonde was looking back at her friends with a mix of shock and horror, not knowing George A Romero was one thing but being ignorant of _Star Wars _was something totally different.

"TK421, come in TK421...oh this is _tragic, _you guys _have _to know this!"

Shaking her head at their looks she snorted in disgust and swept her notes into her bag as the food started to appear for the evening meal.

"I am _seriously _unimpressed with all of you right now! I cannot believe that not even one of you has seen _Star Wars_, no wonder no one knew what I was on about when I made speeder bike noises on my first broom flight."

Shaking her head she helped herself to chicken supreme, rice and then just for the hell of it added chips. Rachel felt like she'd failed some sort of bizarre girlfriend test and tried to make Quinn feel better.

"I admit I don't know what you're talking about but it means a lot to you and I really _would _like to know…about, whatever it is, maybe over the summer you could share it with me?"

Quinn grinned widely (luckily after swallowing her mouthful) and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, no problem…the books are actually better but then they always are, you always miss something in the transition from novel to screen, but it was the screen versions that caught the imagination first, the novels were brought out later, of the original trilogy anyway. The second trilogy was later on and the novels came out first but a lot of people didn't read them before the movie in case they ruined it for themselves which I totally understand. I saw the movies first then read the books and it was a good job because the books go into more detail, including of course the scenes that ended up on the cutting room floor"

She looked up from her speech to where Brittany was trying not to laugh, Rachel was attempting (and failing) to look as though she understood and Santana was convulsing with silent hysterics, she pointed a finger at Quinn.

"Holy crap Qberry, you're a _dork_, a _complete dork_! Sci-fi, Quidditch, hell you even used to have a trilby and raincoat when you went through your film noire stage."

Flushing a bright red Quinn glared at Santana and grabbed for the chocolate milk she had just grabbed from the drink selection, trust Santana to bring up her obsession with Sam Spade and Philip Marlowe.

"I'm _not _a dork, I just have wide ranging tastes…that's all, and _you _didn't think it was so dumb when you dragged me to that muggle club for the pub quiz."

Santana stopped laughing and ducked her head slightly in silent admission…but only for a moment, after that she started giggling again and Rachel glared at the Latina before she smiled at her girlfriend proudly.

"Well I think it's wonderful that Quinn has such wide varying interests, and she looks _incredibly _sexy in a trilby I'll have you know!"

Flushing red again the Ravenclaw hastily put more chicken in her mouth before S said anything more to embarrass her, luckily the Slytherin was still busy chuckling to reveal any more secret's, Rachel however was not as she either forgot that she was talking out loud or didn't care as she continued speaking out loud.

"Even sexier when it's _just _the trilby."

Luckily Brittany's reflexes kicked in and she pulled Santana out of the way of the spray of rice and chicken that came from Quinn as she choked on her mouthful, Rachel grimaced and patted Quinn on the back while the Latina glared first at the Gryffindor then at Quinn.

"Seriously Q…get her a gag, _you _do it or _I _will!"

The Gryffindor had the good grace to blush as she wiped the table clean and blessed silence fell as they finished eating.

Resolving _not _to touch their text books at all that night the four girls split up for a while so they could get changed and meet up later. A bath took a little longer than anticipated for Rachel as Quinn decided to make doubly sure the Gryffindor was clean by doing a very thorough job herself. The up side was that when they finally made their way through the school halls just after eight, Rachel was extremely relaxed and happy and less prone to babble, not to mention the fact that Quinn enjoyed her newfound method of taming the wild brunette.

Rachel tugged on the red polo shirt Quinn was wearing with her usual jeans and Converse.

"I like this, haven't seen you wear it before, it looks good on you, plus it goes with your red Converse."

Quinn smiled happily and motioned to her girlfriends black skinny jeans and loose white shirt.

"Why thank you Miss Berry and might I say that _you _look good in those jeans, and _my _shirt if I'm not mistaken?"

Biting her lip and ducking her head shyly the brunette reached out to grab Quinn's hand, holding it tightly in hers she squeezed gently before letting them swing between the two of them as they walked.

"You don't mind do you? I mean it just smelt like you plus you wore it on two very special nights, it means a lot to me."

Shaking her head slightly the Ravenclaw ducked her head down and pecked Rachel's lips affectionately.

"All is forgiven, besides I can _hardly _complain can I? I did after all steal your Gryffindor T shirt that you slept in for much the same reasons, it smells of you and helps me sleep when you're not around, which thank God _isn't _often."

A dark eyebrow rose in silent agreement, they paused on the stairwell to let some third years past and Quinn pulled Rachel into her for a hug, she loved hugging the brunette from behind and tucking her chin on her shoulder, she had no idea why but it made her feel closer to the brunette, and protective, she felt like Rachel's bodyguard and it gave her, her own peace of mind in some odd Freudian way.

"I love you Rach, even if Santana is right and you do sometimes have a motor mouth."

Leaning back into the blonde Rachel smiled and closed her eyes happily as she reached a had back to gently cup the blondes face.

"What brought on that little declaration baby?"

She felt rather than saw Quinn shrug slightly and then there was a huff of air she translated as a laugh.

"Can I not just declare my love for you just because I feel like it?"

Turning with the loving circle of Quinn's strong arms Rachel slid her hands up and over the shoulders as she pulled her girlfriend into a _very _deep kiss, deep enough that the blonde felt her legs shaking when the Gryffindor finally pulled back.

"Um…_wow_, talk about actions being more powerful than words Rach, you sure you don't wanna just blow this party off and head back to bed?"

Quinn wriggled her eyebrows and with a low groan Rachel let her head fall forward to rest on the blondes chest.

"A part of me would love to but we promised Brittany and Santana, and she's _already _angry at me for my big mouth, I don't want to annoy her anymore."

Rachel pouted and chuckling Quinn slid an arm round her shoulders as they started walking again.

"Well _personally _speaking I like your mouth an awful lot, especially when it's open and doing things that make me scream and forget my own name."

Swatting at Quinn's chest with a mock glare Rachel led the way down to the Hufflepuff common room through the kitchens where the elves were still bustling about, Rachel said hello to all of them individually and as they headed down the stairs to their destination Quinn shook her head in mild disbelief.

"I don't get how you remember _all _their names, I mean I remember a couple of them but never _all_?"

"Yes, but that's because your head is crammed full of Quidditch statistics and history, not to mention the amount of potions you know off by hand. I bet if I asked you which player had the best goals to tries ratio for the season of 99 you would know it off the top of your head, your brain is like a well ordered library baby."

Taking that as a compliment Quinn smiled happily as they went down to join the other two girls. Several hours later Quinn and Rach were cuddled up on the sofa as they waited for Santana and Brit to get back from curfew patrol, once they finally made it back the four of them all headed along to the Slytherin common room. At first it seemed very quiet, _too _quiet for a party…until that is they opened the door and the music was pounding, the volume of the music having to compete with raucous laughter and conversation. The four started slightly at the abrupt change in volume and were swept into the room by a jubilant Kurt.

"Well, well if it isn't my favourite lesbians!"

Rachel grinned and hugged him, Quinn just rolled her eyes and Santana drawled out.

"Kurt, we are the only Lesbians you know so of course we're your favourites."

The Gryffindor boy huffed and straightened his hair.

"Santana Lopez _this _is a party and you need to drop your snaky attitude and have fun, and it would be nice if you could learn to accept a compliment for once, _especially _when given by someone as discerning as moi!"

The Latina narrowed her eyes but they all saw the twitch of amusement in the dark orbs as well as the practiced look of menace.

"Hummel, for your information I _am _having a good time!"

He raised an eyebrow and propped a hand on his hip with attitude.

"Then honey, you _really _got to tell your face because it seems to be in total disagreement about that!"

Quinn snorted a laugh along with Rachel, they both watched as Santana made a threatening move towards Kurt who promptly screeched and ran off to find Blaine to hide behind, the Latina shook her head and turned to look for Brittany.

Brittany had headed straight over to the bar area that Puck had set up earlier, Sam was their self appointed barman and he handed the blonde Hufflepuff four shot glasses, when she went to protest he held up a hand.

"Rules of the party, _everyone _does a shot when they come in, after that you can drink what you want but everyone has at _least _the one shot to kick off the evening."

Brittany shrugged and took the tray over to the other three, all of them took the shot glass, Quinn looked at hers warily and Rachel seemed almost afraid of the innocuous clear shot glass she held. Rolling her eyes Santana just grabbed hers and downed it before gesturing for them all to do the same.

"Come on you pussies, just _drink _it!"

Both blondes shrugged after looking at each other and then did the same, Rachel still looked hesitant so Santana stepped up closer to her and whispered.

"Q needs to chill, so do _you _so drink the damn shot and then let's get to partying okay? You got to the count of three or I will hold your nose and _force _it down your throat."

The pleasant smile on the Latina's face was a good sign that she was joking…the fact that Rachel was getting to know Santana well however told her the smile was a lie and so she closed her eyes and drank the shot down. Coughing harshly for several moments afterwards, Santana smirked and banged her on the back.

"Don't worry elf, you get used to the taste, now come on, let's get our _party _on!"

So saying she let out a loud whoop which echoed around the room as others picked it up and repeated it, Brittany and Santana dragged their friends over to the bar for another drink. Rachel went for fruit juice while the other three grabbed beers, Rachel raised an eyebrow at Quinn.

"Just remember you said you _never _wanted to be drunk again Quinn honey, so don't go blaming me tomorrow if you wake up with a pounding headache"

Grinning back the Ravenclaw shrugged.

"I wont, I'll finish this then one more, after that I'm _not _gonna have anymore, don't want to risk doing anything silly again, not with the amount of doofus points I've _already _racked up this year…or the horrible thing we call a hangover."

Relaxing slightly Rachel smiled back and decided that _maybe _that wasn't so bad after all, I mean a few drinks would be nice if it meant Quinn would relax, plus of course Rachel was the master of self control and she would make _sure _they didn't get carried away!

An hour later and Quinn was completely and totally drunk, at least she thought she must be because everything seemed just so _awesome_! She was immensely happy and had been talking to everyone, even people she had only known to nod to in the corridor before, and Sam…what a revelation! Sam was _another _Sci-fi fan and they were currently arguing over whether or not George Lucas was THE definitive science fiction God, Sam was for the notion but Quinn wasn't so sure, hence the debate they were now heavily engaged in.

"Nah, cos see Sam there's like loadsa other people too, James Cameron for one I mean lets face it the guy is like Midas, come on even _you _told me earlier you'd totally blow the guy!"

Sam pursed his lips in thought and Quinn giggled as it occurred to her how fish like they were, _especially _when he did that.

"Well yeah, but he hasn't like, don't a _lot _of science fiction in comparison."

Sighing Quinn downed her shot and blinked slightly to bring Sam back into focus as she sat back, the lights made things seem really pretty in here but she wondered why they kept making things blurry and somehow she was pretty sure they were also for the odd lapses in concentration, like right now she couldn't remember what she was talking about and shook her head, after a moment she remembered her argument and carried on as though there hadn't been a five minute silence.

"Noooo maybe not but look at what he _did _do! _Terminator 2_, a freaking classic and helloooo! How hot was Sarah Connor in that! Then you have _Avatar_, another milestone in film making, and of course Michelle Rodriguez how hot was _she _in that film?, ooh, ooh! And _Aliens_, Sigourney Weaver and the immortal line '_Get away from her you bitch_' you cannot disagree that was one of the most kick ass films like…ever! And of course _Titanic_."

Sam opened his mouth to say something then stopped and after frowning for a moment scratched his head and drank the last of his beer.

"_Titanic _wasn't a Sci-fi film though Quinn…um unless you saw something totally different to me, though he did do the _Abyss _which was like a precursor to _Titanic_."

Rolling her eyes Quinn found herself pinching the bridge of her nose to bring her focus back.

"Um…nope _Titanic _wasn't Sci-fi, but it _was _another example of the guy being freaking awesome! I mean the detail that went into re creating everything on the ship, even down to the cutlery, the bedding the actual dishes they ate…its perfection taken to the extreme, it's how Rachel would make a film if she made a film."

Sam smirked and passed her another beer waiting till she'd downed half before he said.

"Are you sure it's not _you _who wouldn't do Cameron, you seem to hold the guy in great regard."

Blowing a raspberry the blonde giggled and then frowned before giggling again.

"Nope, I like him but _not _like that, plus of course you have to consider Michael Bay, well as long as you forget the travesty that was _Pearl Harbour_, not to mention _Christopher 'I love him' Nolan_, and before you ask no not in that way but for re booting the _Batman _franchise awesomely, now if _only _they could talk him into making _Arkham Asylum _as a film…that would be _awesome_."

Glancing over at the geek fest going on in the corner Santana shook her head and motioned Puck towards her, she was happily buzzing by that point but not drunk, _not _like she could see Quinn was…and she had _no _idea where the hell Rachel was. Eventually Puck made it over and he grinned at her, or to be more accurately he grinned at the sleeping Brittany who was curled up in Santana's lap.

"What's up my sexy Latina babe?"

She narrowed her eyes but grinned nonetheless and gestured over to Sam and Quinn.

"Major Dork celebrations going on over there, I think it's time to get some games going Puckster, I trust you to come up with something suitably entertaining for us? While you organise that I need to get Brits tucked in then find Berry."

He smirked and she raised an eyebrow.

"I think you _might _wanna sort Berry out first she's a little on the drunk side, and she's an affectionate drunk, after she cried over Quinn being so pretty she found Finn and started drilling him on why he dated Quinn and if he still liked her…I was gonna help out being as he's my bro and all that but…it's just _too _damn funny!"

He gestured over to a corner where Rachel was literally hanging off of Finn and making some very pointed remarks, at least Santana _assumed _they were pointed as the little brunette was jabbing a finger into Finn's chest with every word. The tall boy looked terrified and was looking for an escape, rolling her eyes Santana eased herself out from under Brittany and settling the dozing blonde on the sofa made her way over to the corner.

"Berry _why _are you attacking the jolly green giant?"

Rachel whirled on her feet then staggered unsteadily and Santana reached out to make sure she didn't fall while Finn looked almost as if he would cry at the relief of being rescued. After a moment the confusion cleared from Rachel's eyes and she grinned widely at the Latina and leapt into her arms. Santana caught her on impact and then wondered what the hell to do with her, Finn was no help at all as he had run soon after Rachel's attention had wavered from him.

"San, my little Santana, _how _are you, I'm having a great time, I _think _Q is but she's talking to the human guppy and not me!"

She pouted and the joy of only seconds ago morphed into tears and Rachel cried into Santana's silk shirt and wailed out between hiccups.

"W…why wo.o. she talk toooo ?"

Cursing under her breath about emotional bi polar drunks the Latina made her way over to where Sam and Quinn were arguing about God knew what. With an impatient cough she waited for Quinn to look up.

"Q _seriously, _getz your elf off of me before she gets snot on the silk, oh and she wants to know why you don't want to talk to her."

Abruptly Santana dumped Rachel onto Quinn's lap and stalked back towards the remainder of the party guests and to check on Brittany who had started to stir, no doubt from Rachel's wails. Quinn brushed Rachel's hair away from her eyes and frowned.

"Rach honey, why you crying?"

The brunette sniffed then wiped her eyes and she smiled weakly as she took in her new position on Quinn's lap, at that point she made herself more comfortable by straddling the blondes lap, across from them but noticed by neither, Sam cleared his throat and made a hasty exit.

"I'm happy now baby, I was just missing you cos I was like all the way over _there _and you were like all the way over _here _and it seemed ages away! And I told Finn off for being a rubbish boyfriend for you but then I thanked him and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek because it meant _I _could have you. Oh no! you don't think I like him now because of that do you? no I love _you _I just wanted to talk to him and now I made you upset and I'm _so _sorry!"

The tears came back as Rachel buried her head in Quinn's shoulder. Swallowing slightly at the verbal tornado that had just hit her, Quinn rubbed her face with a hand and noticed idly that it felt numb…which was an odd sensation, she lightly smacked her face again and then smirked at the fact she still couldn't feel it. A particularly loud wail hit her ears and she looked up remembering Rachel's tears…but for the life of her she could not remember it was that caused them, _hmm in this case there was really only one thing to do!_

She pulled the brunette close and after one aborted attempt where she almost ended up kissing Rachel's eyeball she managed to locate her girlfriends lips and started to kiss them. Rachel liked kisses after all and they _always _seemed to quiet her. Kissing was actually just awesome all round as far as Quinn could see, the nibbly bitey bits were good the way her tongue seemed to wrestle with Rachel's, and oh god those _lips_! A shock of cold hit Quinn in the face and she looked up dazedly to where the rest of the party goers were gathered around in a circle gaping at her and Rachel, for her part the brunette was humming happily to herself with her hands on Quinn's boobs, Santana snapped her fingers in the blondes face and she just managed to focus on her smirking Latina friend.

"Why'd ya throw water on me Santa?"

Kurt guffawed at that mispronounced name and then hid behind Blaine when the Latina shot a glare at him, once she was relatively certain the others weren't going to _ever _repeat that nickname again she turned back to the drunk blonde.

"I threw water on you because you were about to hump each other in the middle of the party and while I'm sure the boys would have enjoyed it I really _don't _need to see your sex face Q!"

Quinn flushed and even Rachel bit her lip and looked suitably embarrassed, especially when Puck called out.

"If they want to carry on they don't have to play!"

Several cushions hit him full in the face at that point and Santana glared as she motioned for her two friends to join the circle before sitting back down next to Brittany. Once the Hufflepuff had started to wake up she decided she'd rather stay at the party with Santana than get an early night and the two leant into each other affectionately. Kurt was sat in Blaine's lap now, Sam and Finn were sat with Puck, Lauren was sleeping on the sofa and Tina and Mike were sat in the circle too, Puck grinned and made sure they were all comfortable with a drink.

"Okay people, Santana wanted a game and as we're the only ones left standing I'm think we might play a simple round of truth or dare, that is if you _wimps _are up for it!"

The Latina rolled her eyes, it was a lame game to play but at least it would stop Rachel and Quinn from putting on a live sex show, maybe she should take Quinn aside and teach her about alcohol and limits! She smirked slightly as she thought about the killer hangover that would kick in tomorrow and hopefully do the job for her.

"Okay, okay let's get started then, before we all end up like Lauren, who's going first?"

After a moment of them all looking at each other Puck rolled his eyes and nominated himself to go and pointed straight to Brittany smirking as Santana narrowed her eyes.

"Truth or dare Brittany?"

The blonde pondered for a moment then shrugged and chose Truth, after a long moment he grinned widely.

"If you weren't with San, and you _had _to sleep with someone in this room, who would it be."

Santana reined in her scowl and tried not to look too bothered as she just smiled at Brittany, after a moment the Hufflepuff smiled back reassuringly, it wasn't widely known but the Latina was quite insecure when it came to her relationship with Brittany, always feeling like she had something to prove.

"Kurt, because he's so cute."

Puck protested the answer but as he hadn't stipulated it had to be someone straight, he subsided with a murmur, Kurt looked pleased (and a little scared) as he snuggled closer to Blaine, Brittany chose Santana, after a moments thought the Latina chose dare, Brittany looked around the room and found the half bottle of fire whisky.

"I dare you to down that."

Grinning happily the Latina did just that to the cheers of the others. Wiping her lips with the back of her hand she grinned and pointed to a wide eyed Tina.

"Truth or Dare Tina."

Looking slightly terrified Tina chose truth, after only a moment Santana grinned.

"Have you ever heard Quinn and Rachel screwing."

Both girls mentioned sat up at that, Rachel curious and Quinn horrified at what the answer might be, after an awkward moments silence Tina tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Yes…_sadly_."

The others laughed and Rachel glared at Santana, Tina quickly chose Kurt to diffuse any possible explosions. At Kurt's option of Truth they then found out that apart from Blaine Puck had the nicest ass in the room. Blaine then chose Quinn, after a moments hesitation she chose truth. There were several whistles around the room and she hoped Blaine wasn't planning on being an ass, the tall boy mused for a second then smirked.

"Who would win in a fight between Rachel and Santana!"

Quinn wondered briefly if it might not have been easier to choose dare and just put up with having to kiss someone gross, it would be less dangerous than having to answer this question! Even drunk the blonde knew that whichever answer she chose the other one would get offended, Rachel was highly emotional and wouldn't stop crying as it was, and Santana always had to prove herself if her strength was questioned (or rather she perceived it was being questioned) pinching the bridge of her nose Quinn chose the lesser of two evils.

"Objectively I would have to say Rachel, San has a temper but Rach is a spitfire when she needs to be, plus of course she tends to overpower me sometimes and I'm stronger than San so…"

She trailed off with a shrug and the others all gave wolf whistles and Puck went so far as to high five a jubilant Rachel for being able to 'overpower' Quinn. All was well until an incensed voice spoke up.

"Whoa there just _hold _on a sec, let's back this mother fucking truck _up _a moment huh? Firstly just because you just let Berry top you does _not _mean she can _overpower _you Fabray, and secondly you are so _not _stronger than me!"

Brittany rolled her eyes and considered attempting to calm her hot headed girlfriend down, one look at the equally as incensed Quinn however and she decided to sit back and let them work it out between them. Instead she just leant on Rachel who was talking with great interest to Sam who looked as if he would rather be anywhere else than listening to a lecture on animal rights! Quinn just snorted at Santana's comments.

"Knock it off Santana, I won every scrap _we _ever had, at least until your _girlfriend _had to rescue you."

At Quinn's smirk Santana stood up and gestured for Quinn to do the same.

"Oh it is _on _Fabray, you think you can badmouth me? I'm Santana _freaking _Lopez! I could beat you down with one hand behind my back."

The Ravenclaw stood and grinned back at her friend as the others started to debate over who would win this brawl, money was placed and sides were taken as the two drunken Quidditch Captain's walked around each other like Wolves fighting for Alpha status.

"Santana…face it, you _know _I'm stronger, and _taller _than you, in fact you routinely call Rach an elf but you aren't much bigger so I guess that makes you…a dwarf?"

As collective whistles and giggles swept through the room Rachel and Brittany looked at each other, for a moment there was clarity in the drunken Gryffindor's eyes and with help she stood and they both walked over to the centre of the pacing best friends, after clearing her throat Rachel spoke with only a bit of a slur and just a couple of swaying motions.

"Actually it's me and Brittany that can beat _both _of you hand's down, Brittany shall we?"

Grinning the Hufflepuff nodded and they went to their respective partners kissing them softly and sweetly, almost chastely in fact, after a moment the buzz of almost visible adrenaline in the room levelled off and Brittany as the most sober one among them smirked as she grabbed the pile of Galleons from the table ignoring Puck's indignant squawk.

"_We _will take this thanks, as we did win after all!"

Sure enough Quinn and Santana were sat back down with their girlfriends looking happy and as though nothing had ever happened, Mike shook his head and running a hand through his hair chuckled.

"You definitely did win, those two are _totally _tamed!"

The rest of the room, which had been in some kind of odd paralysis broke into laughter as they took in the content yet whipped look on the two Quidditch Captain's faces. For a while the game carried on but came to an abrupt stop when Santana dared Puck to tip a glass of water on the snoring Lauren and she exploded up from the sofa and went tearing off after him.

As all four girls trudged into Santana's room to crash for the night she and Quinn were still arguing over who would win in a fight, in fact by the time Rachel and Brittany had got changed and ready for bed the two Captain's were almost nose to nose and prodding each other as they recounted tales that in their minds highlighted their superior strength. Rachel however could hardly keep her eyes open and glanced for Brittany tiredly before murmuring through a wide yawn.

"Is this going to turn into one of their Alpha things?"

The blonde just nodded and pulled Rachel with her towards the bed.

"Let's just get into bed and start sleeping, let them get the brawl out of their system and they can sleep on the blanket bed we set out earlier, we did our part by stopping their idiocy out there, it's them that will be the ones hurting in the morning Rach not us and I don't know about _you _but _I _need to sleep."

Murmuring in agreement Rachel was asleep before her head even hit the pillow and Brit wasn't far behind her. The last thing the Hufflepuff could hear were the sounds of the other two brawling and knocking into the shelf unit and somewhere in the background was what sounded like Puck asking to be pulled back out of a toilet bowl…but she couldn't be sure.

_Okay well they had some chat time, some fun time and some typical Quinn and Santana time lol, the next chapter is the end of the exams and the final Quidditch match of the season with the promised cameos! Quinn will meet her hero but will she actually manage to say anything or just mumble lol, Rachel reveals what book she has been working on…any guesses anyone? there have been hints dropped lol. Anyway I should try getting some sleep as its nearly four in the morning here. You are all great and may have kisses xxxx and a smiley face ;) _


	29. Chapter 29

_Here we go, just a note on the cameo's so you don't all get over excited, they are __**just **__cameo's and don't feature too heavily, mainly because they are part of a world I respect and I don't wanna mess with them too much…having said that I like the idea of playing with Ginny because I feel as a character she really didn't get much chance to shine, it just felt like there was a lot that wasn't seen in regards to her, and yet she was still my favourite! Hope you enjoy regardless of this xxx_

The morning after the party was a painful experience for three out of the four of the girls, which gave Brittany the unique opportunity to be righteously smug. Rachel spent most of the day buried under the duvet trying to ignore a pounding head, rolling stomach and sore throat from so many emotional outbursts in one evening. Taking pity on her brunette friend Brittany made sure she had enough water to last the day and a suitable receptacle to empty her stomach into.

Santana and Quinn however were not as lucky, they woke up in the tangled wrestling position they had fallen asleep in, both of them too stubborn the previous evening to back down. As such they had fallen asleep still fighting and woken up not only with the inevitable hangover but various muscle pains that defied explanation. As well as a split lip Santana spent the next couple of days unable to lift her right arm above her head while Quinn sported an impressive black eye and a pronounced limp. Both Rachel and Brittany wisely decided it was best not to ask.

A week later and they were just finishing their last exam, well, Santana, Rachel and Quinn were as it was the potion's practical section of the NEWT. Brittany had finished that morning with her care of magical creatures written exam and was waiting for them outside the lab. The test had actually gone fairly well, at least in Quinn's opinion, although she had heard several very colourful expletives coming from Santana's bench. Followed of course by Rachel's instinctive admonishment for bad language right up until the point Professor Cavendish very pointedly told them both to shut up.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the exam they were all given permission to clean up after themselves and leave, Quinn had already cleaned her bench off as it was habitual really, given the fact she helped out Cavendish so often with preparing the rooms for the Owl's students. Grinning happily she went over to help Rachel feeling lighter already at the thought of no more exams, at the prospect of her future with the gorgeous brunette currently blowing a strand of hair from her eyes in mild irritation.

"That was our last test…is it _slightly _tragic that I'm disappointed about that? I mean I know that no one is meant to enjoy lessons, especially tests but, I'm _really _gonna miss all this."

Across from them Santana made a disgusted sound and Quinn spared a moment to flip her off while Rachel giggled. The brunette shook her head as she carried on cleaning her bench with Quinn's help, actually help might be overstating it as the blonde was actually just holding Rachel's hips from behind and moving along with her, not that Rachel minded that even one tiny bit! Gently disengaging herself from the blonde so she could answer her while actually looking at her, the brunette smiled softly.

"It's not tragic at all, you said yourself that this place has given you the best years of your life, it's a given that you're going to miss it…and, well, it is _really _going to be all change for you after this baby, don't try and downplay that. You're going to have a new home, a new way of living, you're _bound _to be nervous about that."

Quinn smiled shyly back at Rachel and bumped her shoulder lightly with her own before picking up some flasks to rack away.

"You _always _seem to know the right thing to say, you know that right? that's a whole different kind of magic that is impossible to learn, _Rachel _magic."

The little Gryffindor laughed and beamed proudly at her girlfriends compliment, again they tried their best to ignore the gagging sound coming from a certain Slytherin's bench. Professor Cavendish smiled ever so slightly at the two conversations going on between the three girls, firstly Rachel trying her best to make Quinn feel secure, and then the wordless conversation between Santana and her partner in crime, obviously designed to keep the atmosphere light. She'd taught the two best friends for a long time and the dynamic that seemed to keep their friendship in motion had _always _fascinated her, especially when first Brittany and then Rachel joined their family circle. She cleared her throat and Quinn looked up expectantly.

"Quinn would you mind setting the room up for the Monday? I'm going to be away this weekend and it would be really helpful if you could manage it, but I appreciate you may want to let loose a little after all these exams so you don't need to if you have plans."

The blonde nodded hurriedly, trying not to pale as she remembered the way she'd spent last weekend. Either curled up with a headache or around a toilet bowl throwing up everything she'd eaten in what she swore must have been the past year.

"Actually that's not a problem at _all _Professor! It wont take long and my only plans for this evening involve…um well they don't involve anything that this would get in the way of."

As she mumbled the last half of the sentence and flushed bright red the Potion's Professor had to bite the inside of her cheek not to laugh, obviously Miss Fabray's _plans _for the evening involved only two people. She nodded her thanks and on the way out of the room stopped to squeeze the young Ravenclaw's shoulder gently. Once she left it was silent for a moment before Santana swore at the scorch mark her cauldron had left on the bench, after a sigh she used 'Scourgify' then turned to her friends as she saw Brittany slide into the classroom. Everyone else had left by this point, they all looked up and slowly grins spread across their faces before they all punched the air and whooped out a cheer.

"WE DID IT!"

They all swarmed round each other in a four way hug, the relief at the last exam being completed overwhelming them all, Santana lightly clipped the back of Quinn's head and grinned at her.

"Cant _believe _we made it seven years without being kicked out!"

Quinn barked a laugh and punched her best friends shoulder lightly in retaliation before she pulled her into a headlock disguised as a hug.

"I would never _risk _getting kicked out but you were lucky…although over two thirds of the detentions and reprimands in my record are due to _you _and your innate ability to drag the two of us into as much trouble as humanly possible!"

The Latina rolled her eyes and ducked out of the headlock quickly returning the gesture as Brittany and Rachel looked on in amused exasperation at the two.

"Ah you _loved _it Fabray, if it weren't for me you would have been bored stupid and so square we could have used you to draw lines! But think of it like _this_…we can do what we want now and they cant kick us out because we have officially finished our learning!"

The other three raised eyebrows at the smirking Slytherin and after a moment she subsided with an eye roll.

"Geez guys I wasn't saying we were _going _to, just that we could…although we do have the cup final tomorrow."

Quinn pointed at her and nodded in agreement.

"Exactly! so no pranks that would get us in so much trouble that we're forbidden to play, I have a match to win after all so prepare to be spanked Lopez!"

Suddenly realising that wasn't _exactly _the phrase to use with her dark haired friend, Quinn groaned and held up her hand to try and stop the inevitable comments that were bound to follow.

"It was an expression Santana…so don't make any smutty comments!"

Blinking in feigned innocence the Latina put her hand to her chest adding outrage and disbelief to her look.

"Far be it from me to take away from your little comment the fact that you have fantasies about disciplining me Fabray…_as if I would_!"

Groaning again the Ravenclaw allowed her forehead to rest on Rachel's shoulder and muttered into the rumpled Gryffindor sweater.

"Seriously…this word vomit thing I have going on…there _has _to be a cure!"

Rachel just laughed and patted her girlfriends shoulder consolingly as Santana chuckled away to herself and Brittany shook her head slightly, after a moment the Hufflepuff clapped her hands together.

"Well as we _are _free now I plan to enjoy myself! I was thinking tomorrow maybe we could spend the morning by the lake, get the house elves to put us a picnic together and just chill, because after that we need to get revved up for the match…and I know _both _San and Q well enough to know that if we _don't _distract them for the morning they'll either worry themselves into the ground or annoy their team so much that they will mysteriously disappear before the match starts!"

The two Quidditch Captains in question had the grace to look guilty at that and eventually grunted in reluctant agreement, Rachel smiled and linked her arm through Quinn's happily.

"Well I'm going to help Quinn get the lab ready then I guess we can meet up later for some gossip and movies in the Astronomy tower room?"

There were two nods of agreement and as they all turned to start, or in some cases finish, their various activities it was Quinn's voice that stopped them.

"Actually guys there was something kinda dumb that I want to do before I leave this lab for the last time, it's totally lame and involves one of the songs on my I Pod that you all took _so _much enjoyment from…but it's sort of like I _have _to do it, you three game?"

Rachel nodded happily, she had loved singing for the festival and another chance to indulge in her new hidden vice would be welcomed, Brittany also agreed readily while Santana rolled her eyes but eventually agreed anyway (not fooling anyone for even a second that she _didn't _want to as the grin on her face made her true intentions fairly obvious).

Grinning gleefully, Quinn slipped her I Pod out of her back pocket and tapping her wand to it to amplify the sound she set it on the side ready before gesturing to the her friends.

"Trust me you'll _know _what the song is as soon as it starts and you'll also know where to sing and when…and I apologise in advance, call it my impulsive nerdy side!"

After a moment she waved her wand and the music started up, Rachel had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle while Brittany just outright laughed. Santana grinned however, a _huge _grin, it was as though Quinn's nerdy side had tapped into her own (much better hidden) nerdy side, and so although she would never _admit _to the blonde Ravenclaw she was only too happy to do something that she had also always felt the compulsion to do. What was even more surprising was that when Quinn whirled round and started the song her voice matched the original in an eerie way…_who knew Fabray could impersonate a mad English Professor?_

_I was working in the lab,Late one night, When my eyes beheld and eerie sight,For my monster from his slab began to rise,And suddenly to my surprise…_

Quinn turned and gestured with a wide sweeping arm to the other three girls who swiftly took on the formation of backing singers and sang the lines amongst odd giggles, especially when the Ravenclaw just grinned back at them her eyes gleaming happily_.H__**e did the mash**__, He did the monster mash,T__**he monster mash**__, It was a graveyard smash,H__**e did the mash**__, It caught on in a flash,H__**e did the mash**__, He did the monster mash,_

Rachel turned to stand sideways on waiting for the other two to do the same and they swayed side to side as they sang and clicked their fingers in time with the beat. Quinn twirled round on her toes and thanks to a little magic, when she faced them again her robes had transformed into a white lab coat._**Wa-oo**__, From my laboratory in the castle East,__**Wa-oo**__, To the master bedroom where the vampires feast,__**Wa, wa-oo**__, The ghouls all came from their humble abodes,__**Wa-oo**__, To get a jolt, from my electrodes._

It was _bound _to happen, especially with the suggestive lyric, sure enough Santana made a hip thrusting gesture while the other two just grinned at her, as one however they all turned and started to indeed **DO **the monster mash._**They did the mash**__, They did the monster mash,__**The monster mash**__, It was a graveyard smash,__**They did the mash**__, It caught on in a flash,__**They did the mash**__, They did the monster mash,_

Quinn turned to the far wall of the classroom and with a wave of her wand conjured the image of dancing Zombies, a Wolf man and Dracula & son in preparation for the next verse.

_**Wa-ooo**__, The zombies were having fun,__**Anashoop wa-oo**__, The party had just begun,__**Anashoop wa-oo**__, The guests included wolf man,__**Anashoop wa-oo**__, Dracula and his son__**Wa-ooo**__, The scene was rocking, oh we're digging the sounds,__**Wa-oo**__, Igor on chains backed by his baying hounds,__**Wa-oo**__, The coffin bangers were about to arrive,__**Wa-oo**__, With their vocal group, the crypt kicker five!_

And an image of Igor, the hounds and of course a five piece band, represented this time by skeletons, joined the other dancing monsters. Quinn went to stand amongst them and carry on singing as she roughed her hair up and tilted her glasses slightly to add a bit more '_mad' _to her mad professor.

_T__**hey played the mash**__, They played the monster mash,__**The monster mash**__, It was a graveyard smash,__**They played the mash**__, It caught on in a flash,__**They played the mash**__, They played the monster mash__**Its now the mash**__, Its now the monster mash,__**The monster mash**__, And its a graveyard smash,__**Its now the mash**__, It's caught on in a flash,__**Its now the mash**__, Its now the monster mash._

Now all of them, the four girls _and _the image projections of the monsters were all doing the monster mash in unison, huge grins in place as they tried to keep their amusement _inside _long enough to finish the song._**Wa-oo**__, Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band,__**Wa-oo**__, And my monster mash is the hit of the land,__**Wa, wa-oo**__, For you the living, this mash was meant too,__**Wa-oo**__, When you get to my door, tell them Quinn sent you.__**Then you can mash**__, Then you can monster mash,__**The monster mash**__, and do my graveyard smash,__**Then you can mash**__, You'll catch on in a flash,__**Then you can mash, **__Then you can monster mash. _

As the last note rang out the images disappeared and all four girls ended up lying on the floor in hysterics, once she could find breath to speak Santana shook her head slightly and nudged Quinn with her foot.

"You _do _realise that thisprobably makes you the most tragic person in this entire school right?"

Grinning stupidly the blonde straightened her glasses and shrugged as she let the lab coat resume it's normal form of her Ravenclaw robes.

"I know…and I don't even care! I just would never have been able to forgive myself if I left this school without doing that, especially in a _Lab_! I mean come on! It's like…like the whole broom stick speeder bike thing, in all good consciousness you cannot NOT impersonate a speeder bike the first time you fly a broom."

They looked at her blankly again and face palming loudly the Ravenclaw tried to think of something that would equate to her friends.

"Rach…it would be like us going to the Overlook Hotel and _not _going into room 217, or,…or Brittany, it would be going to Sweden but _not _visiting the Short Snout breeding programme!"

Both of the girls eyes widened in understanding and they smiled knowingly, first at each other then at the still flushed Ravenclaw in front of them, Rachel chuckled and crawled over to cuddle up to her exhausted girlfriend.

"I _totally _get it and you know something…I don't care if you ARE the most tragic nerd in this whole school, you are still _my _nerd and I love you partly because of that."

Kissing the tip of Quinn's nose she was delighted when the blonde hugged her closer and giggled, Brittany looked from those two towards her own girlfriend, she was expecting a barely contained snort of mock disgust or an eye roll and was pleasantly surprised when she caught Santana in one of her rare unguarded moments (rare in that there were other people than Brittany around her). The Latina was watching Quinn and Rachel with open affection and when she caught Brit watching she just winked slightly at her before clearing her throat.

"Enough with the mushy stuff you too, I _would _actually like to be able to keep my dinner down when you loser's finally get up off the floor so we can get our food on!"

Before Quinn could answer that the Latina whirled round and smirked at her with a very pointed finger.

"And that was not an open invitation to actually _put _food on us Fabray, so keep the food on your plate or in your mouth tonight huh?"

Attempting to appear nonchalant the Ravenclaw nonetheless flushed a bright red as they headed towards the dining hall together, once they were sat down at the table the Latina smirked and looked down the table at all the others.

"I got hold of another bottle of fire whisky if anyone wants some tonight!"

Her smirk at the pained groans from round the table was quickly replaced with yelps as several dozen dinner rolls rained down on her from the seventh years who still held altogether too _vivid _memories of last Saturday's hangover.

The next morning Quinn woke slowly from an extremely deep sleep, thanks in most part to the sleeping draught that Rachel had spiked her hot milk with. Yawning she stretched in relaxation and let her muscles enjoy the warmth of the bed, Rachel was still snoozing behind her and the blonde considered the fact that despite the end of the exams yesterday it was this evening that would mark the end of her time at Hogwarts for her. And hopefully if things went well it would mark the beginning of a whole new chapter, the first chapter of her life with Rachel. Smiling she turned onto her side and kissed the sleeping brunette's temple. Even in slumber the little Gryffindor wriggled closer to her girlfriend, one hand sliding around her waist for extra gripping power. Quinn closed her eyes and tried to rest some more but the need to be up and checking her equipment and uniform was almost overwhelming, she debated with herself for a moment and then made a move to gently disengage from Rachel's limpet like grip.

At the gesture the brunette merely tightened her hold and when Quinn looked down it was into sleepy yet amused brown eyes.

"Um…I was just going to the bathroom?"

Yawning Rachel turned in the warm cocoon of the blankets and managed to smirk at her girlfriends part question, part statement.

"Nice try Fabray, we _both _know you were thinking of ways to sneak out of bed and down to the Quidditch pitch to slip in an extra practice session."

Smiling guiltily Quinn held her hands up in surrender and then relaxed back into Rachel's grip with a world weary sigh.

"I'm sorry…force of habit I guess, but I know you're trying your best to keep me relaxed and distracted, it's just apart from you I have never wanted something as much as I want this cup! And it's not even an Ego thing, I wish it was in some ways, but it isn't, I mean maybe it's my fault for attaching too much importance to this one stupid thing but…"

Trailing off for a moment she wondered how best to word it as she idly drew patterns on Rachel's shoulder with her fingertips.

"_You _believe in me, _Brit _does and so does _San _I guess, even though she would never say it like that because…well she's Santana _freaking _Lopez! But the thing is _I _don't believe in myself yet. I guess I'm starting to but if I can do this thing, win this cup then it's proof positive to myself that I can do something and do it well."

Rachel levered herself up onto one elbow and smiling slightly she nodded in understanding.

"Quinn, baby I could spend my whole _life _telling you how much I believe in you or how your friends do, but I know for a fact that if _you _don't believe it then it wont make a difference. So yes, it makes sense to me and I know how much you want this and I know that you are more than capable of doing so. And I will do _anything _you need me to…although the whole thing about 'no sex' last night because you don't want to compromise your muscles was slightly annoying."

As intended the little aside broke the heavy mood and the Ravenclaw Captain found herself chuckling and relaxing again as she prodded her girlfriend in the shoulder.

"Seriously Berry…one track mind, I'm definitely going to have to think about keeping you away from Santana, you're too alike as it is…and yet different at the same time, it's odd really."

Rachel shrugged and smirked to herself.

"Santana is _nothing _like me, I'm far more refined and sophisticated than her, and I know for a _fact _that I don't swear as much as she does, you however tend to drop more than the occasional F bomb if I'm not around to Gibbs slap you."

Groaning Quinn let her head fall back onto the pillows.

"I knew over exposure to popular culture would come back to bite me in the ass, of all the things we watch, all the very _many _things that you could choose to emulate and you choose NCIS and the Gibbs slap."

Rachel just laughed and drew her nails lightly over Quinn's abdomen.

"Oh hush, you love it!"

Grunting in reluctant agreement the Ravenclaw checked the time again and yawned, they were due to meet Brit and Santana in less than an hour for their day by the lake. By some happy coincidence the weather had seemed to agree with their plans and the sun was out with barely a cloud in the sky. Moving to get up she was stopped yet again by Rachel's hand which refused to leave her abdomen, she raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I was just wondering if the whole…no sex thing counted for this morning as well, because I mean really, it's just another form of warm up isn't it?"

The athlete in Quinn wanted to point out that stretching and jogging were a whole different way of warming up than the one Rachel was proposing. The girlfriend in her however was extremely horny and argued that although it _was _a different set of muscles it _was _still warming up, plus…it meant she got to have sex, smirking slightly the blonde checked her watch.

"Well, maybe you have a point but we're due to meet up with San and Brit in like fifty five minutes babe."

Grinning Rachel abruptly moved to straddle Quinn's athletic frame and reached up to tangle her hands with the blondes before pressing a thorough kiss to her lips.

"Well then you better shut up and get naked then Fabray, or you can tell them why we're late!"

Brittany was humming gently as she sat on the low wall running alongside the gardens as they waited for their friends, Santana was sat on the grass leaning against the wall while Brittany ran her hands through the dark locks. Sighing happily the Latina smirked.

"I bet you a galleon that they're screwing, have to be otherwise they would have been here early, you know how _annoyingly _prompt Rachel is."

The Hufflepuff chuckled and considered for a long moment.

"Yeah…but _you _know how Quinn is about not having sex before a Quidditch match, though god knows why, I always think it helps to be a little loose and relaxed before heading out to a game…that's a hint by the way, about what I want to do _after _we get back."

Tugging lightly on the dark locks in her hand Brittany grinned to herself.

"I guess we'll have to see if you behave yourself on the picnic wont we?"

Tilting her head to look up at her girlfriend Santana smiled innocently.

"Brittany Pierce are you suggesting that there's a chance I might _not _behave when we're going to be sat by a large body of water along with Rachel Berry all morning?"

Blue eyes narrowed warningly as Brittany wasn't fooled for one second by the Latina's show of innocence.

"Don't even _think _about it San or you'll be going right in after her!"

Doing a good impression of a sulky three year old Santana crossed her arms, then her legs and for good measure pouted. Brittany ignored her with a slight smile curling the corners of her lips up one side, it was a game they played often and Santana would have to do better than that. Seeming to sense exactly that the Latina rolled her head back and looked upwards using her best doe eyed look.

"I'm sorry, I _promise _I wont push Berry in the lake…even if she _is _annoying."

Brittany laughed and ruffled Santana's hair affectionately even as the Latina scowled at the gesture, any objection that may have arisen at the treatment however went out the window as a laughing Rachel came running up to them tugging along a smirking but flushed Quinn. Grinning up at Brit the Slytherin murmured.

"I believe you totally owe me a galleon Brit, I _told _you they were doing it."

Rachel huffed in agitation at Santana's crude phrasing and Quinn just looked even more embarrassed as she rolled her yes and attempted to look nonchalant.

"We did not _'do it' _as you so delicately phrase it Santana, we made love, there's a distinct difference! Of course it would have been better if Quinn _hadn't _fallen out of bed but…"

She didn't get to finish the sentence as Quinn let out a pained groan and face palmed as her friends creased up with laughter. Glancing back at Rachel the Ravenclaw saw a look of contrition cross the little Gryffindor's face as she mouthed an apology.

"They _didn't _need to know that Rach! And before you even ask Santana no I _wont _tell you why or how I fell off the damn bed!"

Stomping off towards the little corner of the lake by the old oak tree that they had claimed as their own Quinn tried to hold onto her righteous indignation. Giggling the other three followed. Rachel _hadn't _meant to let that bit slip out but at least it broke the ice so to speak.

It didn't take long to realise that Quinn was only sulking for the sake of it before all four of them flopped down to enjoy their much deserved rest time. The morning went by in a relaxed fashion the weather only improving as the day wore in until they were all sprawled out on the grass with full stomach's, Rachel was in Quinn's lap while the blonde was humming to herself happily, Brittany was idly plaiting Santana's hair as the Latina dozed in the early spring sunshine.

Stretching as she stood up after gently removing Rachel from her lap, Quinn walked towards the picnic basket as she was _pretty _sure that there was one last slice of cherry pie hidden away in there somewhere where Santana thought no one would find it. Rummaging as quietly as she could she eventually grinned in triumph and started to extract the sweet delicacy, the theft was going well…right up until the moment Santana's 'hinky' detector went off. The Latina's eyes snapped open and she reached out to stop the hand that was stealing away her cherry goodness.

Startled by the unexpected move Quinn lost her grip on the piece of pie which seemed to hover tauntingly in mid air for a moment before gravity took over and it landed with an extremely audible splat on the Latina's head. There was a moments shocked silence Before Santana sat bolt upright, her dark eyes narrowing. Quinn swallowed and back pedalled rapidly, Rachel and Brittany were no help whatsoever as they looked on with identical open mouthed expressions of surprise.

"Fabray…I promised Brittany not to throw _Rachel _in the lake, YOU on the other hand just made yourself fair game!"

Quinn knew a threat when she heard it and this was a _far _from idle one! Scrambling upright she took off in the direction that was furthest from the lake, not that it helped her much as Santana was just as fast, and far less clumsy. Back by the picnic basket Rachel looked at Brittany and then extracted a second piece of hidden pie and two forks as they sat down comfortably to watch the entertainment.

Several dunking's later and the two partners in crime were thoroughly drenched but making their way back to the castle with grins. Behind them their girlfriends trailed along with bemused expressions, Santana and Quinn did indeed have an odd friendship but neither of them ever cared to define it and so confusion was an inevitably that Rachel and Brittany had resigned themselves to, however. as long as it worked for everyone involved it didn't really _need _a label, it just was.

As they neared the doors to the main hall Quinn reached out and used her wet shirt to snap at the Latina's butt, Santana let out a shocked yelp then narrowed her eyes in the blondes direction as she slipped her own wet shirt off leaving the two combatants in T Shirts.

"It's on like Donkey Kong Qberry!"

In retrospect and given her track record, Quinn should _really _have considered that she was treading a fine line, after all nothing truly mortifying had happened to her for over a week now, she figured falling out of bed didn't count because there was no one other than Rachel that actually saw it happen. However hindsight is always 20/20 but it really _shouldn't _have come as a surprise that Quinn met her idol in the way she did.

That _way _was in a tangle of limbs with one hand landing somewhere completely inappropriate. Quinn was running away from Santana who was intent on returning the lucky blow the Ravenclaw had landed, as such she was more intent on what was _behind _her as opposed to what was in _front _of her when she ripped open the doors to the entrance hall and went barrelling through.

There was a strangled yelp as she ran into a solid wall of skin and bone that turned out to be a group of people who were just as taken off guard as she was, there was another yell and they all fell to the floor amidst grunts of agony and swear words. There were several of them so that Rachel didn't know exactly _who _to berate for the use of foul language. Quinn got off fairly lightly really as she at least landed on something soft, one hand trapped under whoever it was to try and protect them both in the fall. Groaning at the ache in her hand the blonde blinked her eyes open and promptly wished she hadn't.

Looking up at her in a mix of amusement, annoyance and confusion was a face she had only ever seen in pictures or from far away at the one or two games she'd managed to get ticket's for, it was Ginny fucking Weasley she'd just flattened! Swallowing hard her eyes widened with panic and she opened her mouth to apologise but all that came out was a squeak.

Wincing slightly Ginny looked pointedly at Quinn's other hand that had landed on her boob, frowning at the pointed look her own hazel eyes followed the same path and then she literally leapt up and off of her idol with a loud yelp. Holding out the hand as though it had done something terribly wrong she went bright red and looked to Rachel for help. Santana was as usual annoyingly un phased by the whole encounter and was helping up a bespectacled man that Quinn recognised as Harry Potter. Next to them Miles and Min were pulling up Hermione and Ronald Weasley (everyone knew who they were, they were kind of a big deal in the Wizarding world after all).

Swallowing nervously Quinn managed to blurt out what she thought was an apology but as Brittany would point out later was just an unintelligible explosion of noise. Still holding the hand out as though it was a deadly weapon she used her other to help Ginny up and wondered how the hell you could successfully introduce yourself after sending your idol flying and then inadvertently groping them. Sensing the panic Rachel stepped forward and smiling brightly proffered her hand.

"Hello my name's Rachel Berry, I'm _so _sorry about that, I think it's nerves before the big game!"

Ginny offered a small puzzled smile and shook the little Gryffindor's hand before gesturing to the red faced Quinn.

"Is your friend okay?"

Rachel looked back at her girlfriend and reaching out a hand squeezed her shoulder lightly trying to get her to relax.

"That's Quinn Fabray, my girlfriend and she's fine she's just a little nervous like I said, and also a little mortified at this point in time, she's an admirer of yours and holds you in _very _high regard, I think this initial meeting hasn't gone _quite _as well as she might have hoped."

Quinn could only nod mutely and try not to say anything else in case she messed up even further by firmly placing her size eights in her wide open mouth. Ginny's face, however, cleared and she took the hand that Quinn now seemed afraid of and shook it.

"You're Quinn Fabray? Well I have to say this isn't how I imagined meeting _you _either, but I've heard a lot about you, both my niece and her girlfriend speak about you a lot, they seem to think you're a pretty awesome player, sorry to hear about your accident though, did it heal okay?"

Blinking in dazed confusion Quinn couldn't remember how to talk until Rachel not so subtly pinched her ass and she jumped slightly, on the plus side however it meant she felt galvanised enough to reply.

"Oh…well um, yeah I tend to do okay when I'm playing, hard to beat Miles though she's fast as fuc…um she's _really _fast, the injury seemed worse than it was and it healed okay, left a scar and I _hate _re growing nerves."

The red headed Captain of the Harpy's grinned back at her with a knowing look in her eyes.

"I know, irritating itch right?"

Despite her own nerves and mortification at the way the meeting had come about Quinn found herself relaxing at least enough to offer a smile in return, up until the point Rachel Gibbs slapped her round the back of her head again.

"What have I told you about downplaying your injuries Quinn!"

Letting out a breath the blonde tried not to roll her eyes and ignore the stilted laughter from those gathered around, especially Miles and Min.

"Sorry Rach…um we should like get changed and stuff before the match happens, and I'm sorry about the hand thing…total accident I swear."

Santana had cornered Ron and Harry and they were engaged in a conversation about the skills needed for an Auror, Brittany looked suitably embarrassed as she spoke to Hermione quietly about Min as she was her prefect, Rachel shot an amused look at Quinn's panicked apology. Ginny quirked another smile and clapped Quinn on the back lightly.

"Well I believe you this time, mainly because I think your girlfriend is more than enough for you to handle."

Rachel grinned happily at the compliment and Quinn's face relaxed as she returned the smile and lightly nudged her girlfriends foot with her own, it was as Santana would say 'annoyingly cute'

"Good luck with the game Quinn, I guess we'll talk more afterwards."

Another loose nod and Quinn gratefully sank into Rachel's grip as they waited for Brittany to extract Santana, the Latina had _no _shame and was determined to corner the two experienced Auror's, Ginny had moved to stand with Hermione, Harry pushed his glasses awkwardly up his nose and managed to duck out of the conversation to join his wife. Ron however was loving the chance to talk to someone about his job and was so deeply involved it took her yelling to get him to move.

"Ronald Weasley! I have called you _three _times, now come on, we are meant to be spending time with our daughter, in case you had forgotten."

The red headed Auror looked suitably chastised and nodding a farewell to the Latina he trudged over to join the others.

"I heard, I was on the way, just had to say goodbye first, manners remember Mione?"

Min tried unsuccessfully to turn her laugh into a cough at her fathers cheeky remark and Hermione rolled her eyes as she waved back at the girls and the small group took off, as soon as they were out of sight Quinn let out a long breath and looked to Rachel.

"Well I don't think that there's anything left in my life that could possibly embarrass me anymore, I mean if I can live through that I don't think even full frontal nudity in full view of the school would phase me!"

Rachel quirked a thoughtful eyebrow but the Ravenclaw rolled her eyes and linked arms with her girlfriend, they joined Brittany and Santana who both seemed completely un phased by the accident. Then again Santana hadn't ended up inadvertently groping her idol, then again knowing her even if she _had _she would have just rated the body part in question, she did however smirk and shake her head at Quinn.

"_Smooth _Fabray, _real _smooth…anyone ever tell you that you really _are _the unluckiest person in the world."

Grinning back despite herself Quinn shrugged.

"Not _unlucky _per se…just um, fate's fool I think?"

At that they all paused in thought before laughing and nodding in agreement, after saying goodbye they headed for their respective common rooms, Rachel went with Quinn as she _didn't _need to change and also because soon the blonde would be headed to the changing room and after that she wouldn't see her until the match finished. When the blonde got back from her shower she sat next to Rachel leaning into her contentedly.

"This morning was a good idea baby, it kept my mind off this afternoon…but you know what, all I can do is my best and if that doesn't win the cup then it doesn't win the cup…but I'll still have you right?"

Rachel scolded her lightly before pulling her close.

"Of course, even if you _did _accidentally grope another woman in front of me."

Groaning again Quinn let her head sink onto Rachel's shoulders, both giggling slightly before the blonde sat back up and kissed her girlfriends temple gently.

"I'm going to head down to the changing room when I'm dressed, why don't you go find Brittany huh? And listen…thanks for this morning okay, I really do love you Rachel Barbra Berry."

Nudging Quinn's face up with the tip of her nose the brunette stole a sweet kiss then stood up

"I'd say that's just as well Captain Quinn Fabray because I'm _rather _attached to you as well, now go kick some ass…um do you want me to take Shaky with me or is he going into the match with you?"

Flushing slightly Quinn ran a hand through her wet hair and nodded.

"He normally sit's in my kitbag when I actually play but I think it would be better luck if he stayed with you."

Reaching into the nightstand she handed over the bedraggled shark and stole one more kiss before gently propelling Rachel towards the door. Taking the hint the brunette kissed her one more time, purely for luck you understand, then headed off to get her bag of stuff ready for the match. Quinn let out a breath and setting her alarm she lay down to clear her mind, she _would _win this match, she _would _prove she was worth something.

An hour later Quinn was standing fully dressed in her Quidditch uniform watching the team mill around as they checked each other's kit. She smiled softly at the excited chatter going on around her, she would miss these guys like crazy…win or lose they were her _team_, her _friends _and they had made it to the final's together. Clearing her throat she waited for them all to look her way and then motioned for them to take a seat.

"Okay listen, we all know I'm not good at these type of speeches, or if we're being honest with _any _kind of speeches! However, I have some things I want to say to you guys so uh just let me get through it and then I promise you'll never have to listen to me stumble through one of these things again."

There was a round of laughter and Quinn bowed slightly as she accepted the inevitable humour, she was relying on her ability to laugh at herself to get her through this without breaking down and crying like a baby.

"Seriously though, I just want to say that working with you guys is amazing, we've made one Hell of a team and whatever the outcome of this match you guys should know that you _deserve _that cup, you've worked hard for it, you've sat through all my numerous strategy meetings, the practices, the extra practices…and let's not forget the practices."

Another round of chuckles and Quinn rubbed her eyebrow for a moment.

"So I'm not going to insult your intelligence by telling you to go out there and do your best because I know you will. We know how these guys play, we've beaten them once already, we just need to do it again, they're fast, tough and aggressive. But _we _are Ravenclaw's and we fly, and play smart, no matter how tough it gets out there _don't _forget that, anyone can use brute force but only a true Quidditch player can play with their brains as well as their agility."

A round of cheering came after that followed by the repeated chant of _Ravenclaw_, Quinn let it go on for a moment before holding a hand up to get them to settle again.

"So basically I just want to say however this goes I know you're all winners, and if we don't get it this year then I'm pretty sure that Casey will take you guys to it next year, but hey…it _would _be nice for me to beat Santana!"

Another round of laughter and cheers because they were all well aware of the odd relationship between the two Quidditch Captain's. having finished her little speech Quinn checked everyone's kit over and gave them all a hug before they made their way to the tunnel and waited for the announcement that meant they could go out onto the field. The crowd were already chanting and the blonde let herself grin and closed her eyes as she placed a hand on the Ravenclaw crest on her shirt, behind her the team emulated her, something she had never noticed them doing in all the time they had played.

She always spent the minute before a match with her eyes closed touching the house badge, it was just her own ritual and she had no idea that the team had taken it and made it theirs as well, nor would she know when it carried on to become a house custom in the coming years. Finally she heard the announcement and taking the usual run up the tunnel leapt onto her broom at the last minute and zoomed out to thunderous applause and the fullest stadium she'd seen in her seven years at Hogwarts. Grinning she would be lying if she said she didn't love the whole atmosphere of the game, didn't matter if it was bright sunshine or streaming rain, the game _itself _was what she felt moving through her on match days. She motioned to each team member as they came out adding her own applause to the crowd's.

Proudly she took up her position as seeker, after a moment the Slytherin team were announced and Quinn and her team joined in the applause as their opponents all flew out and took their positions as well. Letting out a breath Quinn flew over to meet Santana and they shook hands with real affection.

"Let's get it on Lopez."

Santana flashed a grin full of even white teeth and gave the standard reply to the challenge issued.

"Like Donkey Kong Fabray."

Bumping fists the two Captains resumed their positions and just like that the game _was _on, and right from the start it was clear this was going to be a long, high scoring and painfully aggressive game. The first goal was scored in the first minute by Casey, followed by one from Santana for the Slytherin's, that was just the start of the scoring.

Just over two hours later and the action was showing no signs of calming down, if anything it was only _just _starting to pick up, there had been two aborted races for the snitch so far which had managed to effectively vanish both times leaving Quinn and the Slytherin seeker frustrated. It was difficult enough to concentrate as it was. Although Casey was doing a fantastic job down in the main body of the match, Quinn had decided to do circuits of the arena on her broom rather than stay still, one eye was always on the Slytherin seeker but she also dived in occasionally to deflect bludger shots or upset a Slytherin goal run. Every so often she would zoom past Casey and yell out a two word play that the red head would just nod at and then implement.

So far no one had been injured seriously enough to have to sit out the game but fatigue was wearing slightly on some of the players from both houses. Quinn kept an eye on Santana as well, mainly because she knew Casey was busy running the game and if the Latina decided to change play's halfway through, then one of them had to know in time to be able to set the correct counter plan into operation. There was a bludger headed straight for Casey at that moment and cursing Quinn headed into the game to try and deflect it, she managed to clip it which took off the majority of the force from the heavy black ball but it still hit her 2IC hard enough that she dropped the quaffle. The blonde swore under her breath and seeing Santana racing for the falling quaffle she zipped in and managed to effectively block her earning a harsh glare, she grinned and took off as her other chaser swept in and grabbed the quaffle.

Heading back towards the top of the arena she swept her eyes over the grounds then the horizon looking for the snitch, the last time they saw it, it had come in from the east end of the stadium before disappearing somewhere in the framework of the spectator stands. Letting out a calming breath Quinn glanced to the commentators tower to check on the score (450 to 410 with the Slytherin team in the lead) when she thought, just for a moment, that she saw the flash of familiar gold. Her eyes darted very quickly to see the Slytherin seeker glancing in the opposite direction and she kicked the broom under her into it's top speed and headed straight for the commentator who squeaked in shock and ducked as Quinn's broom brushed the material covering the top of the tower.

Gritting her teeth the blonde let the game drift to the back of her mind, she would have to let Casey handle it for now. _She _needed to get that little golden bastard before the Slytherin seeker did. At least she had a bit of a head start even though she knew he would have been on her tail mere seconds after she zoomed over the tower. She could make out the little sphere just ahead of her, it feinted left, then right, then left again before directly down causing Quinn to have dive after it. She couldn't help a little smirk as she dodged the same piece of slate that had managed to rip her arm open in the last game, the smirk soon died as she swore and had to swerve quickly to avoid the Slytherin seeker who came up from underneath her. She just managed to get control in time to avoid falling out of the sky but the slick move did mean they were now neck and neck as they zoomed after the snitch.

Both seeker's however widened their eyes as they saw it fly towards the Whomping Willow, she heard the Slytherin seeker swear and almost joined him but could hear Rachel in the back of her mind berating her with the all too familiar, _Language Quinn! _so she merely smirked as she bent lower to the broom and hoped for the best, this particular chase could go _very _bad _very _fast. Dodging one sweeping branch she managed to just stay on her broom and curve round sharply to keep the sphere in sight, it shot upwards and then back down straight into the cantankerous tree, _great the damn thing is trying to shake us off like a couple of X Wings on a trench run! _cursing she kicked the broom into an abrupt turn, so abrupt she almost lost her lunch before she streaked back down and tried her best to avoid the rapidly spinning branches. Slamming the broom into a quick reverse action she dodged the next swing of the angry branches but not before the tip of the following branch caught her chin hard enough to whip her head back painfully and she felt blood dripping from her face.

Blinking the tears of pain out of her eyes she flew up and waited for a moment, sure enough the snitch flew up and then shot off, Quinn was ready and kicked off after it, she could hear a yell behind her as the Slytherin seeker was whipped from his broom. Cursing she turned back round and flew down to where the guy was trying to escape the flailing branches. She swept past and grabbing up his broom threw it clear of the tree before grabbing the Slytherin and dropping him clear of the tree and next to his broom before zooming back off in the direction she'd last seen the snitch heading. She'd curse herself blue if she'd lost the match for that idiotic act of manners but she couldn't let the guy get beaten up by a killer _tree _for crying out loud, it was the first time the snitch had ever gone near the tree and so Quinn figured the rules were a bit shaky on what was right and wasn't, morally though she couldn't _not _help the guy.

Spotting the snitch at the edge of the arena she slunk down as near to the broom as possible to create less resistance and squeezed every last bit of speed she could out of it. Consequently, she roared into the arena at an impressive speed, hot on the trail of the golden bastard (as she affectionately thought of it now) behind her she heard the Slytherin sweep in and knew this was going to be it. This was the last stretch of the game regardless of the score which she hadn't had time to check yet. She heard Casey yell out the warning '_**Three**_!' and promptly peeled off to her right sharply, grateful for the warning as a bludger whistled past her ear.

Straining forward she locked the snitch in her sights and inched further along the broom trying to reach as far as possible without upsetting her centre of gravity. Leaving one hand to control the broom firmly she got the left one ready to grab and pulled up ever so slightly, as anticipated the Slytherin seeker slid neatly into her place assuming the jerky movement was an accident. Smiling grimly to herself the Ravenclaw _let _him think that…right up until she dove downwards and caused him to peel off to the side and away from the snitch. With a last kick she aimed the broom to the right of the golden sphere and then shot forward both in speed, and physically along the broom to snatch it from the air with a triumphant yell.

Dimly she heard the commentator announce the game over and through the roar of the crowd she heard the yells of her team mates rushing towards where she'd landed on the ground. She was abruptly hoisted into the air and thrown up and around by her exuberant team, when she got a chance to check she noticed the final score was Slytherin 630, Ravenclaw 700. Laughing in pure delight she scrambled around and managed to persuade the team to set her back on her feet, just in time For Santana to pick her up in a body crushing hug and ruffle her hair affectionately. It was one of the only times Quinn was _genuinely _surprised by her best friend, Santana did such a good job of projecting a rough exterior that it sometimes caught the blonde off guard with how affectionate the Latina _could _be. She set Quinn down and gave her a second shock when the Slytherin revealed she had tears of joy in her eyes.

"_Damn _Q…I wasn't going to give you the game and you damn well made me fight for it but, _you _deserve this win more than anyone I know. I love you, you bloody clumsy, nerdy and wonderful person!"

At which point Quinn lost it and started crying on her best friends shoulder, but unlike so many times before _these _were tears of joy, born of pure happiness and the knowledge she really _did _have a family even if her own had turned their back on her. Eventually she had to let go of her friend as she could hear her name and Santana's being called by Professor McGonagall. They started in the direction of the headmistress, then face palming epically to the laughter of the crowd Quinn held up one hand in a halting motion and ran to the seats where she saw Rachel sitting earlier. Spotting the brunette, she ran up the backs of the seats and balancing precariously on two of them held out her hand.

"Come on, I'm not accepting the cup without you by my side Rach."

Blinking away her own tears the little Gryffindor tried her best to look composed as she accepted the hand of her girlfriend and allowed herself to be pulled up and onto the seat backs. Before they moved however Quinn couldn't help herself and leant in to kiss Rachel softly, at that point the stadium ceased to exist for the two of them as they basked in a perfect moment. Despite the blood still running from the deep cut on Quinn's chin or the precarious way they were stood, or indeed the fact that a light dusting of rain had started to fall, it was perfect to _them_.

Eventually the fact that they were being cheered on and applauded sank in and Quinn ducked her head before keeping a tight hold on Rachel's hand as she carefully guided her down the seat backs and safely onto the pitch. Keeping hold of her girlfriends hand the Ravenclaw headed towards the podium that had settled itself into existence next to the two teams. In all her excitement she was ashamed to say that she had lost track of Brittany but wasn't surprised to see that the Hufflepuff was standing next to the grinning Latina. As Quinn took her place with her team she waved at Brittany who grinned back at her with a thumbs up, barely noticing as Rachel wiped at the cut on her chin (that she was secretly pleased about, she would have a _Han Solo _scar now!) that was slowly and thankfully ceasing to bleed, all eyes switched to Professor McGonagall who cleared her throat.

"Well, that was perhaps one of the more _eventful _cup final's we have had at Hogwarts in quite a long time!"

There was a general round of applause and a fair amount of laughter, smiling slightly the Headmistress gestured behind her and Ginny came forward and with a wave of her wand a table appeared which held a crest, a large cup, smaller cup and twelve medals, McGonagall turned back to the roaring crowd and motioned for silence which fell after a few moments.

"Although we already know the result's I now turn you over to Ginny Weasley, former student of this school and current Captain of the Holyhead Harpies!"

A round of applause and cheers went up, Quinn wasn't bothered in the slightest as she realised hers was one of the loudest, thereby revealing her as a total fan girl. Rachel beamed up at her proudly as the red head took her place on the platform and smiled out at the crowds.

"Well, every time I get asked to come and do the presentations I wonder if the match can _possibly _be better than the previous years, and every year you guys manage to prove to me that yes, it bloody well can!"

The students laughed at the mild swear word, and then again as Harry shook his head fondly causing Ginny to shrug with an un repentant grin.

"So, let's thank the teams that gave us as Professor McGonagall rightly said, one of the best matches we've seen in a long time. Boys and girls let's show our second place team how much we appreciate them as Santana Lopez of Slytherin house comes up to accept the cup."

The applause was thunderous and Santana smirked out at the school as she accepted the cup and held a hand out to encompass her whole team. Quinn whooped and bounced on the balls of her feet along with the rest of her team, they all knew how tough the match had been and that it could have gone either way at any time. After a while when it died down again Ginny then turned to her other side where the Ravenclaw's were waiting for their long awaited moment of sporting glory.

"And now for our winners, for the first time in living memory, or at least as much of it as I can currently recall (there was a pause for the laughter to die out) the Hogwarts Quidditch cup goes to…Ravenclaw!"

Grinning like an idiot Quinn headed up to the platform, her team all ruffling her hair as she passed them, it was a gesture that normally irked her but whenever they won a match it was another weird team tradition that had developed (and _another _reason the blonde was thankful to have short hair now), by the time she made it up there she had thoroughly scruffed up hair.

Ginny held out a hand to congratulate her and when Quinn accepted it the shorter red head pulled her into a hug which surprised the Ravenclaw but also delighted her even as she made doubly sure to keep her other hand far away from the woman's chest area.

"Well done Fabray, that was some fantastic flying, and good team set up as well, it's not easy to seek and Captain at the same time. I'm impressed."

Opening and closing her mouth a couple of times Quinn finally managed to utter a word that resembled thank you, flushing when Ginny laughed.

"I hear you want to take a shot at the Pro's?"

Smiling shyly the Ravenclaw scratched her nose and nodded.

"It's what I'll be working towards over the summer, I already set out a training schedule to follow to make sure I don't lose my edge…much to Rachel's annoyance."

Nodding slightly the older woman then smiled and said something that Quinn Fabray couldn't believe.

"Good, keep an eye out for an owl from the Harpies, I think you'd look good in green Fabray."

The grin on the Ravenclaw's face as she held the cup up was blinding and the roars of applause not just from Ravenclaw's but from the whole stadium was so loud that Quinn could barely hear Rachel's voice above it all, but she heard it nonetheless.

"I _knew _you could do it Captain Fabray, I knew it!"

It was, without doubt _the _proudest moment in Quinn Fabray's life so far and the rest of the ceremony seemed to go by in a haze as she and Santana handed out the medals to their team members. Making sure to announce each Player by name before slipping the medal on them so they all had their moment in the spotlight. The Captains medals were bestowed on them by each other, Santana growled into her hug that if Quinn was even _thinking _of making a Wookie cry impersonation she would batter her with her cup.

Then there was the procession back to the locker rooms where she was summarily thrown into the hot tub still in her uniform by the rest of the team. Something she didn't mind in the least and found highly amusing when the team _also _threw in a shrieking Rachel to keep her company. The celebration party that night was immense and if anyone noticed that their triumphant Captain snuck off after a few hours along with the cup, Rachel and a bottle of raspberry wine…they chose to overlook it.

_The end is nigh oh faithful readers, the cup is won, the exams are over and Quinn will have more than one option when it comes to the Pro's! there is probably only one more chapter now, concentrating on their graduation. Basically an excuse for more mush and romance! It wont be the end however, I don't think I could leave this world forever so there will be various one shot's where we will catch up with them at various points in their lives. In the meantime enjoy this latest chapter and as always have kisses xxx and maybe some hugs too! _

_P.S forgive me for the whole Monster Mash thing but seriously, I cant be the __**only **__one who ever sang that in Chemistry class…right?…guys?_


	30. Chapter 30

_Okay amigos, this is it, the last chapter of the main story…however YES there will be many, many one shots, as I am sure that those four would want the tale of their stag and hen do's to be told, not to mention their weddings and of course their first child…and how they conceive said child hehehehehehehehehe sorry, dirty mind! Anyhoo this all means we wont have heard the last of these guys. There is even an angst one shot to do with a particularly injury ridden season on the team for Quinn. For now though sit back, enjoy and let's hope we can bring this car to a full stop without incident!_

Scowling Quinn tried once again to ignore Santana as she attempted to get her tie into a perfect Windsor knot. At yet another badly disguised guffaw the blonde turned round and lifted both hands in exasperation.

"You know instead of just sitting there laughing you _could _maybe do something practical like…oh I don't know actually _help _so we can hopefully meet our girlfriends on time!"

Santana rolled her eyes and looked up from Quinn's desk chair where she was sat playing with the brim of her fedora, after a moment she heaved a sigh and drawled out.

"Well it wasn't _my _stupid idea to separate like this before the dance was it? if your stupid girlfriend hadn't persuaded Brittany that this would be _so _much more romantic then right now _I _would be getting a little bit of pre dance loving and _you _would be doing…whatever freaky thing it is that you and Berry do when you're alone, and believe me when I say that is not an invitation for you to tell me, _never _tell me!."

Scowling even more darkly at her Latina friend the blonde narrowed her eyes.

"Well it wasn't my idea either! You think I _like _getting ready with you in the room, you just threw your stuff on and now you're sat there lurking like some kind of…lurking vulture type thing. And my girlfriend is not stupid!"

Yawning, the Slytherin sat back in her chair and regarded Quinn with a slight smile before speaking an in annoyingly reasonable tone of voice.

"You know, just because you're nervous doesn't mean you have to get all pissy Q, I don't even know _why _you're panicking, I mean I look good which is to be expected because let's face it, I got the raw ingredients, and I'm sure you will once you manage to…well _sort _yourself out, and I happen to know the colours of our girls dresses will perfectly match our suits, and you know Rachel likes the gangster look on you…so why the overload on stress?"

Fiddling with the annoying strip of white silk yet again, Quinn sighed and gave up as she sat next to her friend, perching on the desk itself, and after a moments hesitation she dug into the pocket of the black pinstriped waistcoat and extracted a rose gold ring studded with three evenly spaced diamonds. Santana's eyes widened and she raised an impressed eyebrow.

"This is all so sudden Q, and you haven't even brought me dinner yet!"

Laughing despite herself the Ravenclaw nudged her friends shoulder with her own and shook her head.

"Okay firstly let me categorically say…_EW_! And secondly it's for Rachel…ya know for like after the dance I was gonna maybe ask her…well _you know_?"

Feigning ignorance Santana frowned and shrugged her shoulders. Rolling her eyes indulgently the blonde blushed bright red and murmured her reply as she fiddled with the hopefully, soon to be engagement ring.

"I was gonna ask her to marry me, this is my Grams ring and she, well she knows what it's like to meet the love of your life and just know that it's done. You know where you belong and…yeah I guess 18, or nearly 18 is _maybe _considered too young to be engaged but I mean it's not like we'd do it straight away or anything, I mean we would at least need to save up for a proper wedding because even though Rach would say it doesn't matter you know her almost as well as me and she would _totally _want…"

She was abruptly cut off when Santana slapped her hand over Quinn's mouth and sighed slightly as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay seriously Q I think it's great and I agree with you about the just knowing thing okay so you don't have to try and explain it to me…seriously, _please _stop trying before I break you, for some reason you appear to have caught your girlfriends habit of rambling!"

Behind the restraining hand Quinn simply raised an eyebrow in question and grinning, the Latina let her hand drop.

"Just…it's _okay _and yes, now I know why you're so nervous, but you know she loves you just as much so just calm down. Of course you _do _know you're going to have to make it romantically symbolic don't you? Berry just loves her romance."

Smirking Quinn shrugged and tucked the ring back into her waistcoat pocket before frowning again and swinging her feet slightly.

"It's partly why I wanted to propose before we leave here…I mean this _is _where we met and a lot of pretty cool things happened here, I mean obviously they did because it's where we met and had our first kiss and our first date and our first…um anyway it just makes sense, and it _will _be romantic, I can do romantic you know."

Trying not to ruffle Quinn's hair in hidden affection Santana cleared her throat and just nodded before gesturing to the loosely hanging tie.

"Okay point taken, now would you just _tie _that damn thing so we can go meet our ladies already!"

Throwing up her hands again in exasperation the Ravenclaw picked up either end of the tie as she pointedly growled.

"If I _could _do you not think I would have done it already!"

Standing up irritably Santana literally yanked her blonde friend off the edge of the desk with either end of the tie and started to fashioning it into a Windsor knot effortlessly.

"Q you have worn a tie for the last seven years for crying out loud, it's part of the uniform, how the _hell _did you cope!"

Flushing in embarrassment the Ravenclaw ran her hands through her hair and muttered.

"Well I pretty much just slipped it through enough to slide it over my head, and if it _did _get undone Tina retied it for me, or this year Rachel did…it's just not something I ever got the hang of."

Muttering something under her breath that Quinn was pretty sure was offensive, the Latina finished tying it and pulled it neatly taut until it balanced perfectly between the points of the starched black collar.

"There! you look _almost _presentable, now straighten out your hair as you messed it up when you ran your hands through it…_again_, then find your fedora and let's go woo our women."

Grinning back at her friend Quinn ran a comb through the blue streaked mess of hair then placed the fedora neatly on her head, tilting it to the rakish angle Rachel seemed to prefer. Straightening the coal black pinstriped suit she checked the black leather shoes and glanced at her dark haired companion who was wearing the same outfit but in white, white pin stripes, shirt and fedora with a black tie and belt. Shaking her head the Ravenclaw glanced at her friend in amusement.

"We look like a negative of each other, tell me again _why _we let our girlfriends choose these outfits?"

Santana shrugged and straightened her own tie before punching Quinn on the arm.

"Whatevs Q, I look hot and you look…like you in a hot suit, now let's get our dance on!"

So saying she spun on her heel and led the way out of the blondes dorm room, giving herself one last look over in the mirror Quinn patted the barely discernible bulge in the waistcoat pocket and taking a deep breath followed after her.

They were set to meet Rachel and Brittany by the doors to the great hall, it was the end of year dance for the seventh years, or as Quinn preferred to think of it, the _end of an era dance_. Oddly, she wasn't as nervous as she _thought _she would be, yes, she was definitely scared about leaving the safety of her world at Hogwarts but she was also excited to take the next step in her life. It no longer terrified her, after all the worst that could have happened _HAD _happened, now she had her girl, she had her Grams and Rachel's Dad's for family, she had her friends and more importantly she had received _four _invitations to try out for Professional Quidditch teams, including the promised one from the Harpies.

Santana was _secretly _immensely proud of her best friend, she knew that Quinn's dedication would land her at least a reserve spot with one of the pro teams, and despite the girls nerves she was confident Rachel would not only agree to marry her but would also most likely push the date of the actual wedding up by a considerable amount of time. For her part Santana was waiting for her NEWT results before she applied to the Auror's office as there were certain subjects she had to perform above average in to qualify for the dangerous yet exciting career she wanted.

Brittany already had a summer internship with the Berry men thanks to their friendship with the little brunette and also the interview that Brittany had aced (the fact she helped the men diagnose and treat an injured Hippogriff was a large part of that) so it was only herself that seemed in a holding pattern, which she was surprisingly okay with. The only thing worrying her was the potential for either her job or Brittany's to keep them away from each other for long periods of time, but that was a worry for anther day.

Especially as they were reaching the doors to the great hall and standing waiting for them were…oh _wow_…two of the most amazing looking women in the freaking world! She looked across at Quinn but the blonde was of no use whatsoever as her jaw had apparently become unhinged, rolling her eyes Santana took hold of her friends elbow and steered them both down towards the waiting girls.

Swallowing hard the Ravenclaw made a conscious effort to close her mouth and keep her feet on the floor as she walked very, _very _cautiously down the stairs. In direct contrast to her black suit, Rachel was wearing a simple white gown that started mid chest level and fell in one simple wave to mid calf. Her hair was tied up in a loosely falling bun with a black ribbon, it was also accented by a simple black sash round the waist and heels that made her the same height as her blonde girlfriend. As with San and Quinn's outfit's Rachel and Brittany's matched, with Brit in a black dress with white heels, ribbon and hair tie, the outcome being both pairs of girls would complement each other perfectly.

Pulling Rachel gently into her arms Quinn smiled happily and let out a shaky breath, clearing her throat before speaking.

"Um…okay wow, I mean despite the fact I've lost my intimidating height advantage you look…amazingly hot."

The other three quickly turned a laugh into a cough and sighing dramatically the blonde pouted.

"Okay fine I expected _San _to do that, and sorry but yeah I expected it from you as well Brit…but _Rach_, you're meant to be the one who boosts my ego!"

Biting her lip in the way that always made Quinn melt, the little Gryffindor shrugged her shoulders and casually slung her arms round the strong shoulders of her now _championship _winning Quidditch Captain girlfriend.

"I know baby, but I love you no matter _how _tall you are, or in this case aren't"

Santana snorted again, right up until Brittany pointedly looked down at her from her own height advantage, enhanced even more by her heels. With a grumpy growl the Latina subsided and leaned into her girlfriend, taking one more look towards their friends the two realised that Rachel and Quinn weren't going anywhere soon and so slipped into the already busy dance to allow them some privacy.

Quinn reached up to gently twist a finger around one of the loosely falling locks of curling hair and smiled softly.

"You really are gorgeous, you know that right?"

Rachel kissed the tip of the blondes nose and then rested their foreheads together.

"Well then it's a good job _you _are as well, as I wouldn't want to outshine my girlfriend, especially as she's set to blaze a trail a mile wide in the Professional Quidditch world."

Ducking her head at the compliment Quinn shrugged one shoulder and tried to make light of it.

"Hey, getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we there Berry? After all I haven't even had my first trial yet, I might suck so bad they wouldn't even hire me to clean the broomsticks."

Pulling back with a pointed frown Rachel reached up and indulged in her new favourite method of reprimand, the 'Gibbs slap' causing a surprised yelp.

"Ow…okay what the heck was _that _for Rach?"

Folding her arms and glaring mildly the little Gryffindor sighed.

"You, playing down how well you've done, I _hate _when you do that baby and you know I do! You've managed to achieve so much and I wish you'd see your accomplishments the same way I do."

Smiling sheepishly Quinn nodded in acknowledgment of the reprimand before pulling the brunette back into her arms and kissing her thoroughly, when Rachel was suitably stunned and breathless Quinn pulled back with a last gentle touch of their lips.

"I apologise, and you're right…it _is _a good thing, now if I promise not to make any more dumb remarks will you please tell me what your own big news is?"

Smirking Rachel shrugged casually and spinning on her heel headed into the dance hall, after a moments pause Quinn straightened her hat and headed in after her, catching up easily she reached down and linked her fingers through the brunette's.

"You do realise you have to tell me sooner or later right? Especially as we're going to be living together from here on out."

A dark eyebrow raised as deep brown eyes twinkled with mischief.

"That's awfully presumptuous of you Captain Fabray, what if I moved you into the spare room due to your long winded sleep speeches."

Gasping in shock the blonde grumbled.

"I do _not _give sleep speeches, just the occasional mumble, which usually just reflects the actions of the day, _you're _the one that spends the night sawing logs, I mean seriously for someone so little you almost rattle the walls with your snoring!"

Pausing to pour them both a glass of punch Rachel grinned as she turned and passed Quinn hers.

"Now, now calm down baby. You wont have to sleep in the spare room and if your mumblings are supposed to reflect your day to day activities then would you mind telling me _where _you ran into the sugar ghosts and biscuit skeleton's?"

Flushing Quinn busied herself with drinking some punch, abruptly winced at the foul taste and emptied the cup before taking Rachel's untouched one from her and dispensing of that as well. She led them to where the bottled water and juices were, Rachel just sighed, not entirely surprised.

"I take it when I saw Finn and Puck hanging around the punch bowl giggling they weren't sharing an amusing tale but were instead spiking it?"

Quinn just nodded and passed Rachel a bottle of cranberry juice as she helped herself to one of orange, after a moment she smiled and reluctantly admitted.

"Okay so I have odd dreams, and your snoring isn't a bother, not thanks to the Muffliato spell!"

Stomping her foot in a mini temper fit Rachel frowned.

"Quinn Fabray, you should _not _use magic on me when I'm sleeping that is very unethical!"

Deciding distraction was the best method of defence the blonde plucked the bottle from Rachel's hand and led her onto the dance floor to join the others. Quinn actually sucked at dancing but she knew Rach loved it so she was determined to make sure the brunette enjoyed herself at her very last school dance. They saw San and Brit also out on the floor showing everyone else how it was done, as well as Mike and Tina, they were a surprisingly agile couple on the dance floor which Quinn found surprising. Despite her lack of ability the Ravenclaw let Rachel lead and just fell into the rhythm the little Gryffindor set.

After an hour or so Quinn began to tire although she gamely kept up (or tried to) with her girlfriend she could feel her rhythm rapidly losing itself. Smiling inwardly Rachel could tell that her girlfriend was beginning to wilt and took her hand, steering them over to the table where Santana and Brittany were leaning in close to each other and giggling as they whispered. Rolling her eyes Rachel coughed pointedly at which point Brit looked up happily and Santana cursed under her breath prompting Quinn to crack up and the Latina glared at her.

"Hey don't be giving _me _the evil eye S, it was you guys that cant keep your hands off each other, even in public!"

Quinn smirked and ducked as the Latina threw the lemon wedge from her drink at the sniggering Ravenclaw, Rachel shot the Slytherin a glare and pulled Quinn closer towards her protectively before speaking.

"So what's this awards thing that Puck was droning on about, I got a voting sheet but I wasn't sure what I was meant to be voting _on_?"

Santana groaned and let her head sink onto the table for a moment before looking back up and half smiling at Quinn.

"Well at least if you win anything we cant say it's only because Berry voted for you and nagged everyone else into it."

Looking flabbergasted at the mere implication that she could be complicit in vote tampering of any description, Rachel crossed her arms and opened her mouth to let loose a diatribe but luckily Brittany jumped in to explain the voting process.

"It's a silly tradition started by the seventh year class a few years ago now. Hogwarts has it's own awards in the Quidditch and house cup but that's tomorrow morning, tonight is the student awards. Basically the silly stuff like 'best dressed student' or 'class clown' 'biggest badass' stuff like that ya know, that's what the voting sheet was for, you were meant to put in the name of the seventh year student you thought deserved the award."

The other three looked on as Rachel's expression started at confused then moved up through realisation to finally stop on disappointment.

"Oh…well that isn't _fair_, because I would definitely have voted for certain people if I had known that!"

Quinn shrugged and wrapped her arm round Rachel's shoulders with a smile, placing a kiss to her temple she leant her head on the girls shoulder.

"Don't worry I still voted for you as sexiest female student baby, and for class hero, cos well you are kinda my hero you know?"

Santana made a very loud gagging noise at the term of endearment and Rachel chose to ignore her and not ruin the moment, Quinn stayed where she was but idly flipped Santana off, Brittany promptly moved into her girlfriends lap to stop the Latina from retaliating, both physically and vocally (it was after all hard for Santana to think of, let alone _speak _an insult with her girlfriends very talented tongue in her mouth.

There was a throat that cleared itself very loudly from the stage area and they looked up to see Puck grinning widely, and perhaps just a _little _drunkenly out at the rest of the seventh years.

"Hey fellow escapees! We did it, we're outta here and with the exception of a few of us who are definitely on the square side and would live here if given the chance, mentioning no names _Quinn Fabray_, I'm sure we're all relieved."

Hiding her head in Rachel's shoulder Quinn ignored the good natured laughing prompted by Pucks astute observation and after a minute he called for quiet and continued.

"Although I know you all love my velvety tones I would just like to say that I _wont _be the one announcing the awards, mainly because let's face it…I'm gonna have to accept the sexiest male student award!"

There was a mix of groans and laughs until he stopped grinning widely and pouted.

"Fine I get the message! But I better still win that award, here's your press ganged mistress of ceremonies, Blaine Miles."

He loped off and Miles waved in a stunned sort of way as she walked up to the front idly tucking her shirt in and running a hand through her hair.

"Um…right okay, well I'll do my best here but as I was in the library until about five minutes ago you may have to bear with me, I'm a little off guard here."

The seventh years gave a cheer and Miles paused a moment before opening the rolled scroll that Mike handed over, a table appeared at the side with a pile of medals and various types of trophies and present's for the winners.

"Okay well I better get this started then, apparently you each get a medal and you also get a specially chosen gift selected by the awards committee, also known as the Prefect's."

With a half smile she took in the mild cheering, mixed of course with the odd jeers (mostly Puck and Santana of course even though the latter was a prefect herself) unrolling the results she smirked and with one last clear of the throat started to read them out, most of which were not exactly a surprise as evidenced by the so called 'acceptance speeches' starting with Kurt who undisputedly won the title of 'Best dressed student' smiling happily he made his way up to collect the medal and silk tie that had been selected for the winner, flicking his hair expertly away from his eyes he bowed slightly before commenting.

"As if you _could _have awarded this to anyone else!"

Finn Hudson was less impressed with his award for the 'Worst Dressed Student' and moped slightly as he made his way up to the stage, he did however cheer up when he received his medal and award which was a book by Gok Wan on how to look good. Sighing he pouted slightly out at his friends.

"All this because of one purple Hawaiian shirt?"

As one the crowd yelled back a unanimous "YES!"

General laughter followed that statement and the boy made his way off the stage slumping good naturedly, there were a few more awards along the same line but Quinn was bored and had let her hand slide down to Rachel's leg where she started drawing patterns idly on the brunettes inner thigh, completely oblivious to the effect it was having on her. Santana glanced over to where her friend was sitting with one elbow on the table supporting her chin and the other conspicuously out of sight, raising a curious eyebrow the Latina glanced across to see Rachel shifting uncomfortably in her seat and spinning the stem of her water glass while she chewed her lower lip.

Knowing she shouldn't but not able to help herself Santana got Brittany's attention and motioned over to there friends, the Hufflepuff frowned then looked over and had to bite her own lip to keep from laughing, it wasn't Rachel's discomfort she found amusing so much as Quinn's complete ignorance as to the tension she was ramping up in her girlfriends body. Deciding to take pity on her little brunette friend Brittany cleared her throat.

"Hey Q can you pass me the water jug please?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sure!"

Grinning the blonde took her hand from Rachel's leg and pushed the water jug across the table, during which time the brunette thankfully crossed her legs and shooting Brittany a look of gratitude leant back in her seat and released a shaky breath, Quinn remained oblivious and they turned back to the stage as the award for 'Biggest Student Badass' was announced, Santana shot a look at her friends and shushed them loudly, she was too focused to notice that all she got were three sets of eye rolls.

Up on the stage and having no idea how much this one particular award meant to at least two of the students down in the hall waiting in ill concealed anticipation, Miles cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay and um the most 'Badass student' is…wow, apparently Rachel Berry!"

Quinn couldn't help it, she laughed out loud but was quick to point out that it was at Santana's guppy expression rather than who the actual winner was. Rachel's facial expression very carefully matched the Latina's and Puck stood up and looked round at the other seventh year's in mute horror.

"Are you guys _serious_, Rachel Berry?"

Sam shrugged and swallowed his mouthful of cake before pointing out reasonably.

"Well she _did _kick your ass for doing whatever it is you did to Quinn, _and _she bawled out Finn (the tall boy nodded rapidly in agreement), not to mention took on those bullies, she's pretty kick ass in _my _book, and besides that, you and Santana just aren't as scary anymore."

Puck sank back into his seat and glanced at Santana. The Latina had finally found her voice again and turning to Rachel who had half stood up she actually grinned and offered a hand to the gob smacked Gryffindor.

"Ah the student has become the master, get your ass up there Berry and do me proud!"

At that the crowd all cheered until Rachel made her way up to the stage and then she accepted the medal and present, which in this case was a 'Chuck Norris eats pain for Breakfast' T-shirt. She nodded out at the assembled students with a mumbled thank you and made her way back over to the table where the other three girls hugged her, Rachel glanced at Santana.

"So You _aren't _mad at me for winning then?"

The Latina shrugged and pulled Brittany into a hug as she sighed.

"Nah, I mean everyone knows _I'm _a hard ass, and now they know you are one too and a bona fide award winning one at that, do you seriously think _anyone _is gonna mess with us or our girls?"

Rachel grinned and then glanced at Quinn, wondering how the blonde would handle being called someone's 'girl' the Ravenclaw just shrugged and nodded at her.

"If I'm gonna be anyone's girl I'm glad it's yours…and let's face it you _DID _kick my dad in the balls Rach."

Rachel laughed at that although she still looked a little ashamed at having done that, wrapping an arm around Quinn's shoulder she turned back to watch the rest of the awards although there were only a few left, the next was for the 'cheeriest Student' and of course went to the blonde haired Hufflepuff prefect, ducking her head Brittany smiled and went up to collect her medal and award of a smiley face T-Shirt.

Quinn looked out at the others and smiled happily, these guys could occasionally be idiots, or thoughtless, and at times she had argued with some of them but at the end of the day they were her _friends_. Turning her attention to the stage again in time to see Santana win the award for 'Sexiest student' which definitely put the smirk back on the Latina's face. Quinn shook her head slightly and stifled a yawn as she tipped her fedora back on her head and stretched. She was about to suggest they make a getaway when she heard her name and looked up in confusion, Rachel laughed and then bit her lip.

"Apparently you're the 'Biggest _Geek' _honey."

Looking up at the stage and then around at the laughing students, she walked up to the stage and smiled fondly at the imitation gold medal and then outright grinned at the statuette of _Batman _standing on one of the eaves of Gotham Cathedral. Turning she held it up and with a shrug said.

"Odd as this may sound I'm as proud of this as I am my Quidditch win!"

She then headed back down to the table her friends were sat around and as she took her place she kept one hand on her _Batman _statue proudly, Rachel reached over and kissed her temple.

"I'm so proud of you, my geeky girlfriend."

Quinn flushed dark red and then returned the kiss by placing a gentle one on the brunette's forehead.

"And I'm proud of you, my kick ass girlfriend."

This time they both kissed, on the lips, gently at first but it didn't take long for it to grow, the shot of fire whisky Santana had snuck into their fruit juice had partially helped, and of course the fire that Quinn had unintentionally started in her girlfriend earlier. Brittany very pointedly coughed and when the two sprang apart panting lightly the Hufflepuff looked at the space between them where Quinn realised her hand had made itself at home on Rachel's left breast, with a yelp she pulled it back and then weakly defended herself.

"_Really _not my fault, they just sort of…head there on instinct!"

Santana winced and clapped a hand over her eyes with a very pointed groan.

"Definitely far more than I needed to know _or _see, Brits for the love of Dumbledore's beard will you please get me away from these two and take me somewhere private where I can do things to you that will forever erase the images they have placed in my mind!"

Sighing at the dramatics of her girlfriend Brittany nevertheless stood up and gently dragged Santana along with her as she turned to Rachel and Quinn.

"Okay we'll see you two tomorrow for breakfast, I apologise for Santana, all this time and I _still _don't have her housetrained!"

Ignoring the Latina's yelp of outrage Brittany headed off with Santana fast on her heels, Quinn shook her head fondly before turning to Rachel with a shy smile.

"Rach, I know it's late and I'm guessing you're kinda tired but would you _maybe _wanna go for a walk, it's a nice night, full moon, plenty of light and I guess maybe…I'm not quite ready for the night to end yet?"

For a reply the Gryffindor stood and held her hand out, after asking if a house elf would mind dropping their 'awards' off at the dorm room they headed out hand in hand, once they stepped out onto the lush green lawn of the garden's Rachel deftly snagged the black fedora from Quinn's head and put it on her own, dodging the blondes outstretched hand she quirked her lips in a cheeky grin and then crooked her finger towards her girlfriend in a 'come hither' motion.

"Come get me Fabray!"

Without another word she bolted off, Quinn paused for a moment and then patting her waistcoat pocket reassuringly, grinned and took off after the brunette at the fast pace she'd perfected through years of athleticism. As such it didn't exactly take her long to get within sight of Rachel, the brunette was getting closer and closer to their tree and so Quinn picked up her pace and managed to tackle the Gryffindor just as they reached the old oak. With a squeal the two fell to the ground and after a moment's playful wrestling the Ravenclaw kissed Rachel gently, effectively ending the tussle, Quinn propped her head on her folded hands which rested on the brunettes midriff.

"Okay Berry, I caught you…now what do I win?"

Putting a forefinger to her lips in an exaggerated gesture of thinking, the brunette then grinned brightly and reaching somewhere above where she was lying on the grass she grabbed the fedora and reverently placed it back on the Ravenclaw's head.

"There…you get your hat back of course, I mean that _was _what you were after right?"

At the wicked smirk on her girlfriends face Quinn rolled her eyes and sitting upright she got to her feet before leaning down offered a hand to Rachel in invitation.

"How about one last dance Miss Berry?"

Taking the proffered hand and allowing herself to be pulled gently to her feet she slipped her shoes off and then stepped into the circle of the Ravenclaw's arms, Quinn smiled at the gesture that gave her an inch or two's height advantage back, not that it bothered her for vanity's sake…it was just that Rachel fit so snugly against her at her normal height.

"You _do _realise there's no music playing right now don't you Captain Fabray?"

Feeling an answering smile at the husky tone of Rachel's voice, Quinn shrugged slightly and nuzzled just behind the Gryffindor's ear nipping lightly and enjoying the resultant shiver.

"Well we should probably do something about that, you want me to let go of you and go grab the I Pod, I mean I'd rather not but if you insist…"

Pulling back just enough to narrow deep brown eyes at amused hazel ones Rachel muttered.

"If you let go of me Quinn Fabray I _swear _I will kick you in the shin!"

Chuckling the Ravenclaw lay her head back down so it was nestled on Rachel's shoulder and sighed happily as they swayed to the faint sounds of music still coming from the great hall. After building the moment up in her head Quinn opened her mouth to take the plunge when the brunette beat her to the punch.

"Quinn…you remember I told you I've been working on a book, nothing complex just something simple?"

Quickly forgetting her momentary flash of irritation at being interrupted the blonde nodded, genuinely interested in what Rachel had been working on, whenever she had asked the brunette had first looked shy then a little worried before saying she would tell her when it was done.

"Well it turns out that there is somebody interested in what I wrote but it sort of involves you and though it's…in a very small and you might think silly way, I wouldn't want to do anything with it until I talked to you?"

Frowning in confusion Quinn scratched her nose and then tilting her head shrugged slightly.

"I don't know how the heck you could think for even a moment that anything from my life would be of interest to anyone else? But um…maybe you should tell me and let me answer you huh?"

Ducking her head shyly Rachel then looked back up through the safety of her falling dark curls as she spoke quietly.

"I wanted to write something…that _meant _something you know? But then I didn't want to sound patronising or preachy because let's face it no one wants to sit down and wade through thinly disguised dogma when they pick up a book right?"

Deciding a simple nod was the safest response at that moment in time the blonde did just that, apparently it was enough as Rachel carried on.

"So I thought about the most important things I ever learnt in my life, especially recently, this year to be most specific. I mean not that I didn't learn a lot from home schooling but being here exposed me to more situations and people, including you…and you made me realise that strength isn't always a visible thing."

Quinn continued to look confused but nodded again, Rachel smiled internally at the blondes determination to understand her.

"The thing is…the way you survived as a child in the atmosphere in your home…I know you don't talk about it often and I would never force you to baby you know that. But you're the strongest person I know Quinn Fabray, most other kids growing up like that would have become bitter, the type to revisit that sort of treatment on someone else! but not you."

Pausing to lay a gentle hand on the blondes left cheek, Rachel continued speaking softly.

"You not _only _kept yourself safe but you became the most wonderful young woman who developed and followed your own moral code, I couldn't be prouder than to have you on my arm Quinn, and indirectly I wanted to reach out to little girls who might be feeling similar to you, whether they're from muggle or magical backgrounds."

Still not quite sure where Rachel was going with this Quinn shrugged and half smiled.

"I'm not sure how I could help other kids like me but…if I could help you do that through writing then I guess _however _you've done it is fine with me."

Smiling again at the easy and open acceptance, Rachel just shook her head and wiped at a tear in her eye, Quinn frowned but Rachel quickly raised a hand to reassure her.

"Happy tears, don't worry baby…okay, well I wrote a story about a lonely little girl who lives in a dark house with guardians who practically ignore her or worse yell at her, then one day she finds this tiny toy shark, and she and that shark become the best of friends and though they never leave the grounds of that dark old house they have so _many _amazing adventures where they help other people, until one day someone turns up to really help the little girl and take her away from the lonely dark house, at which point the shark kisses her goodbye and goes to help another child cos he knows his girl is with someone who loves her now."

Rachel trailed off finally and bit her lip as she nervously awaited her girlfriends response, despite what Quinn had said and despite the fact the book was to be a work of fiction, she had still taken something that was very personal to the blonde to create the story. For her part Quinn was finding it hard to maintain her composure and she swallowed a couple of times holding onto the little brunette tightly when she began to shift awkwardly after the moment of silence stretched and stretched. Eventually gaining some control of herself Quinn spoke in a voice clogged with emotion.

"Rachel…I…if that story can help even _one _lonely little kid to feel less lonely then everything I went through would almost be worth it, you are giving me the chance to inadvertently help kid's I'll most likely never meet, it's the best gift anyone could ever give me."

She ended on a slight sob then chuckled hoarsely and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Damn, you made me cry, good crying but you still made me cry!"

Pulling her into a reassuring hug she ran her hands soothingly over Quinn's back, neither of them acknowledged that the blonde was crying a little for the little girl she used to be, but they didn't need to, they both knew why. After several long moments the blonde pulled back and taking a deep breath pulled a tissue from her pocket and wiped her eyes and nose before letting out a breath.

"Well okay, um wow…sort of taken the wind out of my sails a bit Rach, but if you're still unsure the answer was a definite yes, if someone wants to publish that story then you do it, just make sure they don't screw you over in the deal!"

The brunette laughed and taking Quinn's hand led them to the bench under the tree and they sat as Rachel explained that it wouldn't be a problem as Santana's father the lawyer was going to make _sure _she didn't get screwed over. Shaking her head slightly Quinn half turned on the bench so she was sitting side on and facing Rachel who also turned to meet her.

"Okay…I, ah, there was something I _really _wanted to do tonight Rach, something important because I cant do it once we leave Hogwarts…well I _can _but it wouldn't be the same."

Raising an eyebrow the Gryffindor half smiled.

"Quinn Fabray is this your attempt to get me into the locker room again?"

Opening her mouth to deny it the blonde paused as the unbidden memory came to the forefront of her mind and she found herself smiling fondly before shaking her head and clearing her throat whilst trying not to blush.

"Um. nope but…let's revisit that option in a while huh?"

Rolling her eyes Rachel motioned for her to continue with what she was going to say.

"Right well see the thing is I love you, as in there is no qualifier to that statement because there doesn't need to be I just plainly and simply love you, whether you're snoring loud enough to wake a Gorgon or cuddling me when I cant sleep…and I _know _were young but I _also _know that there isn't anyone else I want in my life as much as I want you in it. Some people _need _to look around, they need to try out different options or sleep with different people in the hopes of finding it…but I don't need to do that. I haven't since the day I tripped in my own robes and fell literally at your feet."

Sliding from the bench to one bended knee she took one of Rachel's hands in both of hers and carried on talking, trying to get her point across.

"I know I will only ever need you, you're the one I want to spend my life with, that I want to raise kids with, spoil grandkids with and ninety years from now you're the one I want to be arguing over the TV remote with, so I guess what I'm asking you is…"

Fumbling slightly she managed to get her Grams wedding ring out of her waistcoat pocket and held it up.

"Will you, Rachel Barbra Berry marry me?"

There was a moment of silence then the brunette squealed with delight and almost leapt from the bench smothering Quinn with kisses as the two of them hit the ground with a dull thud, luckily Quinn stayed aware enough to close her fist over the ring and with a smirk she pushed Rachel up from her enough to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that a yes…or an I need to think about it?"

Slapping at the blondes arm lightly Rachel found herself crying for the second time that night as she held out her left hand and watched Quinn slip the gold band on her finger, it was a little loose but thanks to the common resizing spell the blonde had used it adjusted itself to her size immediately. Reaching down Rachel wrapped her hand around the white silk tie (that had caused so many problems at the beginning of the night) and pulling on it brought Quinn up to her level so the blonde was sat with Rachel straddling her. Smiling ever so slightly the little Gryffindor kissed her so softly and gently it almost felt like the memory of a kiss as opposed to the real thing, the next thing Quinn was aware of they were standing and Rachel was pulling her along by her tie, the Ravenclaw frowned in confusion.

"Where are we going?"

Turning to smile seductively at her girlfriend Rachel continued to walk backwards with the white tie in her grip as she spoke huskily.

"The locker room Captain Fabray…where else?"

The next morning there would be panicked last minute packing, tears and laughter as they all said goodbye to the friends they had made in their years at the magical school, congratulation yells and scuffling when San and Brit learnt of Rachel and Quinn's engagement and a heartfelt celebration as it was revealed that Hufflepuff had won the house cup with the most points. But in the end they all _knew _they would see each other again, some sooner than others as they had summer holiday plans, but with a wedding to plan it was a safe bet that Rachel Berry wouldn't forget even one name from the list of people to invite, including Professor's, and it was more than a safe bet that nobody would _ever _forget Rachel, Quinn, Brittany or Santana…some things after all _were _meant to last!

_So stick that in your pipe and smoke it RM I am embarrassed to have the same initials as you I really am! From all the leaked news I have heard of season three I think it is a safe bet that I will resort to fan fiction for my happy buzz, both reading and writing. I mean Brittany back with Artie? Santana back in denial? Quinn back with Puck? More on again off again Rachel and Finn and yet another massive Kurt story arc…I love the character but puhlease! isn't it about time to redress the massacring of Quinn's character last year? _

_Ugh…anyway rant over and I hope you all approve of the ending, and like I said it isn't the end, just a pause for a while as there are still plenty of tales to tell although this is the end of the main story, I may do some deleted scenes though…any you guys particularly fancy? I shall be working on a Faberry version of The Cutting Edge next (if you haven't seen it, slap yourself and do so because it rocks!) so if you are interested please keep an eye out for 'Skating on thin ice Fabray!' hopefully the first chapter will be out the start of next week! _

_Once again I would like to thank everyone who has bookmarked the story or myself, who has taken the time to review and who has spent time just reading the insane ramblings of my sleep deprived mind…you are all amazing and deserve hugs, kisses and perhaps a little grope if that's your thing! xxx_


	31. Happy Valentine's Day Fabray!

_**Happy Valentines Day Fabray! **__(Berry, Lopez and Pierce as well) _

Quinn made a concerted effort _not _to laugh as Santana slowly and deliberately removed the banana mash from her face. She maintained a malevolent glare the entire time, although the Quidditch player had found that as the years passed it became less and less threatening. Not that she would tell her hot headed friend that anytime soon! Especially as once she knew, Santana would then try her best to come up with something suitably intimidating. Clearing her throat slightly Quinn rubbed the back of her neck and not so helpfully commented.

"I _did _tell you that they would mash with little effort, the secret of a good banana cake is to have the bananas ever so slightly over ripe, more flavour that way."

Raising a dark eyebrow Santana closed her eyes and counted very slowly to ten, when she opened them the Harpies seeker was still watching her with mild amusement.

"Why the hell do we have to do this the muggle way anyway! We're _witches _Fabray isn't doing this the hard way masochistic or something?"

Huffing another sigh and resigning herself to the fact that, just as she had suspected earlier Santana hadn't listened to a word she'd said!

"S, come on…we have been through this before! Food tastes better if it's made by hand, there's just something missing when you use magic."

She swiped at her forehead with the back of a hand leaving a smear of flour as she pondered that particular conundrum once more. She wasn't so pre occupied however that she didn't miss the Latina grimacing as she tried to remove more of the mashed banana from her hair.

"Yeah, the freaking _mess _is what's missing!"

Rolling her eyes Quinn glanced at the clock and wished that Rachel would hurry up and get home with Brittany. At first the idea of a shared Valentine's meal was a great one, none of the four of them were exactly rolling in galleons yet. Santana was still training to be an Auror and as such was on an apprentices wages. Brittany was also strictly speaking still in an apprentice role as she had been working with both Rachel's father's as they trained her up. Rachel was the closest of them all to being rich as she had signed a book deal for her very first novel aimed at older children. Even that though was taking it's time and as most of the money came from the _actual _book sales she would have to wait until it was officially released. They were still testing it with various focus groups to iron out the creases and Rachel and Quinn had used the majority of the advance to put the deposit on their cottage.

Quinn currently earned the most out of all them, especially as she had a permanent position on the team now. The first year she had been strictly a reserve who filled in when any of the main players was out with injury etc. At the start of this year's Quidditch season however Ginny and the rest of the team had put her through so many practices she was performing moves in flight that should theoretically be impossible, and as such had been given the position of seeker. She and Rachel had brought their little two bed cottage on the outskirts of Taunton, Somerset and when they had spare time they divided it between Rachel's fathers and Quinn's grams. They weren't rich, they weren't famous but they _were _ridiculously happy, Brit and San were in the same boat only they preferred the city life and so had a flat in London.

They regularly met up for meals at least twice a month at one or the other's homes and it was at one of these gatherings that Brittany had first floated the idea of the four of them celebrating Valentines day together. As the taller blonde had pointed out, it saved money for all of them but meant they still got to celebrate. After seeing how eager Rachel was Quinn had agreed and offered her own and Santana's services as the chef's. The Latina hadn't been quite as pleased with that part of the plan as that meant that Rachel and Brit would be in charge of the evenings entertainment. After much grumbling and some competition grade sulking the Latina had agreed, after all how much trouble would it be to whip up a magical feast? A _lot _apparently as Quinn had insisted that when it came to cooking you had to do everything the muggle way because it just tasted better. Having rarely cooked without the aid of magic Santana did not agree at all and when Quinn had whipped her wand out of her hand and hidden it as soon as she turned up, it almost caused the third Wizarding war.

Instead the trainee Auror had satisfied herself with simply chasing Quinn around the small cottage repeatedly as she tried to grab at her wand that the Quidditch player had effectively disappeared. While she _didn't _succeed in this endeavour they _did _manage between them to smash the coffee table, take two doors off the hinges, collapse both sofa's and blast the contents of the fireplace all over the living room hearth. Looking at the wake of devastation they had left behind them they came to a silent agreement to use magic to tidy _that _at least. It wouldn't do for their respective better halves to come back and find out that they were eating pizza because the afternoon had been spent cleaning ash off of the antique rug Rachel had fallen in love with. Santana brought Quinn sharply back to the present as she asked distractedly.

"So what did you get mighty mouse for Valentines day then?"

Frowning as she tasted the vegetable soup carefully and determining whether or not it needed any more seasoning, the Quidditch player scratched at her '_Han Solo_' chin scar.

"Hmm, oh you'll just have to wait and see, don't worry I severely doubt that we thought of the same gift…come and taste this I'm not sure if it needs more herbs or not?"

Walking over obligingly the Latina sipped from the spoon that Quinn had just rinsed and re-filled. Raising an impressed eyebrow Santana licked her lips and after a moments deliberation shook her head.

"I don't think so Q, it tastes just about right to me, how come it tastes so damn good I mean that's the same recipe I use right?"

Grinning happily and maybe if she were honest just a _tad _smugly, the Quidditch player shrugged her shoulders.

"This is what I mean by it tastes better, with magic it just follows the recipe, if you do it yourself you get to add the subtle nuances that just kick it up a notch."

Rolling her eyes and willing herself not to face palm loudly for asking, the Latina just huffed and went back to where she was mixing the mashed banana with sugar, flour and eggs. Quinn turned back to the soup and added a discreet pinch of paprika anyway when something occurred to her, eyes widening she turned to where Santana was cursing as she tried to get the blender working.

"S, don't forget to…!"

With a triumphant yell the Latina found the on button and stabbed it viciously drowning out the last of Quinn's warning…and promptly sending the sweet and incredibly sticky mixture splattering all over the kitchen walls, both witches and interestingly enough the ceiling. With a panicked yelp Santana managed to hit the power switch again to kill the blender, from behind her the blonde trailed off weakly.

"…put the lid on."

Pulling a face she plucked a gloop of floury banana off of the crown of her head and sighed wearily. It was on the tip of her tongue to chastise the trainee Auror when she registered the hint of malevolence in the dark brown eyes scowling at her. Swallowing, the Quidditch player held her other hand out calmingly.

"Now…it's just a _small _setback I'm sure if we clean up it will only take a few minutes to remix the batter for the cake…um, S…you realise if you drown me in the soup Brit will be upset right?"

Closing her eyes again Santana counted to twenty this time, well _actually _she got as far as fifteen before a snort of laughter made them fly open again. Quinn was bright red with the effort it was taking to keep her laughter inside, in her defence, the sight of the bad ass Auror in training dripping with mashed banana, raw egg and with one side of her face white from flour was just too amusing to ignore.

"I…sorry but…if you had any idea how _ridiculous _you look right now S…"

Eventually the laughter just rushed out in loud staccato bursts, at first Santana just looked at her friend stunned, she only looked like this because of _Quinn's _insistence on doing things the muggle way! Mouth straightening in a thin line the Latina picked up the blender cup and stalking towards Quinn who was rolling around in fits she waited until the most opportune moment and dumped the remainder of the contents on top of the short blonde hair with a satisfied grin. Shrieking and leaping to her feet Quinn glared back angrily at her smirking friend.

"Why did you do that?"

Folding her arms the Latina assumed an uncannily accurate impersonation of the Quidditch players voice.

"You should see how _ridiculous _you look Q."

Two set's of eyes narrowed, one hazel and one dark brown…oh it was _so _on now!

In a small department store in the nearest city Brittany was holding up a board game called Clue with a questioning look.

"What about this one? There's no money involved so S and Q _shouldn't _try and kill each other, well hopefully anyway!"

Rachel smiled and took the box from her to read it over, truthfully she was a little worried about leaving the two friends together to do the cooking. It wasn't that they fought as much per se but they still had a very active sense of competition. Brittany had reassured her however that there wouldn't be any issues with misbehaviour as Santana knew she would end up on the sofa if there was. Smiling brightly Rachel had agreed that was a tremendous idea and had therefore offered the same ultimatum to Quinn who had pouted but agreed with a grumble. Reading over the instructions for Clue the little brunette sighed and placed it back on the shelf before shrugging when Brittany tilted her head questioningly.

"Let's just say that I don't feel like tempting fate by buying a board game about murder, admittedly we are meant to be _solving _the murder but I think something less, _well_…murder ish altogether is safer."

Chuckling slightly Brittany nodded an easy agreement and they went back to perusing the titles that lined the display. They had already discounted, Monopoly (Santana didn't understand muggle money) Trivial Pursuit (only Quinn had enough general knowledge of muggle life to have a chance at winning) and Game of Life (the thought of parenthood, even board game parenthood freaked both the Quidditch player and Auror out). By this point they were coming to the end of the line…until Brittany smiled brightly and picked up a very bright coloured box marked Twister.

"What about this one?"

Taking the box from her friend Rachel examined the back and grinned slightly at the idea of three of them trying to play this without either falling flat on their faces or bursting into hysterical laughter.

"I think this is the one Brit, even those two cant get overly competitive with _this_!"

As they moved over towards the pay desk and joined the queue, the writer flipped her hair over her shoulder and glanced at the healing burns on Brittany's hands with a sympathetic wince.

"I take it the dragonlings are coming along in leaps and bounds then?"

Smiling happily the blonde nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, they're _so _cute at this age as well, I mean, yeah, they do sort of lose control of themselves but they cant help it, I mean they're only just learning what they can do. Your dads are awesome as well, every time something new comes along, an opportunity that they know I could learn from they contact me straight away. San doesn't like it so much when we're in bed and that owl of yours falls through or more often _into_, the window of the flat, but I'm learning so much!"

Rachel couldn't help but grin at her friends enthusiasm, and she knew from a few things she had overheard her fathers say that the blonde was learning fast. She had a natural affinity for the animals and never lost her temper when bitten, scratched or burnt, intrinsically understanding that they couldn't help their nature.

"They think _you're _pretty awesome as well Brit, I'm glad you are enjoying your work though. That's one thing I think we have all been blessed with since leaving Hogwarts. Santana definitely enjoys her work and I _know _Quinn does, sometimes it's mission impossible to get her to come home!"

Smiling happily Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but it must be awesome now she's actually on the team roster permanently, I've been buying the chocolate snitches just to try and get the collector card of her, it's her first proper one, I thought I could get her to sign it for me."

Laughing softly at her friends enthusiasm she shook her head slightly.

"You _do _know that if you asked her she would just find one for you and you wouldn't have to buy all that chocolate in order to find it."

Tapping her chin thoughtfully the blonde shrugged and smiled happily.

"Yes but as I also love the chocolate and it's a perfect excuse to keep buying it I really don't mind. Besides it's more _fun _to try and find them, like buying a small present for yourself each lunch time."

Wondering yet again at the amazing way her friends mind worked Rachel realised with a start that she was next up to pay and with careful deliberation extracted the right note from her purse. Moments later they were walking back down the high street towards the bus, Rachel had been trying to immerse herself more and more into muggle life as her publisher had both magical and muggle world links and the book was indeed due to be released for both. However, before going home they decided a quick trip to Diagon Alley was in order, or to be more accurate a trip to Honeyduke's to stock up on chocolate frogs, snitches and lord knows what else. It _was _Valentines day after all and there was no better excuse to indulge one's sweet tooth.

The magical street was flooded with people buying last minute presents for their loved ones and it made Rachel pleased that she had thought of Quinn's present just after Christmas. There was the little extra of course but that wasn't _strictly _speaking a Valentines gift, glancing over at Brittany she double checked that the blonde had sorted her valentines gift as well.

"Do you need to go anywhere other than Honeyduke's? what did you decide to get S in the end."

Tearing her eyes away from a display of pygmy puffs in the window of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to answer.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! I wasn't sure what on earth to get her but that book shop you recommended turned out to be a goldmine. I found a book on werewolves written by Remus Lupin and a book of illustrated common counter curses, and of course the one on dirty tricks for Auror's in a tight spot. That should keep her quiet this evening if the board game doesn't prove distracting enough."

Rachel chuckled and lay a hand on Brit's shoulder squeezing happily and glad she could help. Both of them couldn't help but stop as they passed the window of 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' because there was a huge poster of the years hottest new players. And sure enough on the far left side was her Quinn, flushing slightly with that crooked grin while she rubbed the back of her neck. The brunette authors grin grew wider as she realised she got to go home to that woman every night. Brittany rolled her eyes fondly and nudged her friend with her shoulder.

"Come on you, the last thing you need is a poster of your fiancée, especially when you know it would freak Quinn out. For someone who loves the game she's awfully shy of the publicity that comes with it."

Rachel sighed dreamily at the poster then forced herself to move on and try and ignore Brittany's chuckling. It was true that as much as Quinn loved to play, loved the exhibition games and team photos, she _hated _to be interviewed or pictured on her own. She was so convinced she would make an idiot of herself that she ended up uttering very hurried answers. Unfortunately for her, the fans thought it was cute and loved her even more for it which just encouraged them to approach her. Luckily her team mates were slightly protective of their withdrawn new seeker and tended to head off any awkward questions for her. There weren't many and most of them revolved, of course, around her parents, at which point one of the more experienced players would always sweep forwards and pull the stuttering blonde into a hug claiming _they _were her family. Quinn would nod happily and agree, occasionally she would mention her grams in interviews but more often than not she just evaded the questions. Not that she lacked a family anymore, in fact between Rachel's fathers, her team mates and her Grams she felt overly blessed if anything.

"Oh you know Quinn, she's always been a little stumbling when it comes to any sort of public speaking. Despite that huge Ravenclaw brain and _incredible _Quidditch playing physique…"

Rachel trailed off as she thought about that particular physique and what she planned to do with it later that night. Right up until she felt a sharp elbow in her ribs and caught Brittany's half amused, half exasperated grin. Flushing slightly the author pushed her way into Honeyduke's and decided it would be more conducive to keep her mind on current activities and not future ones…_especially _when in public. It took half an hour to navigate their way through the busy sweet store, pick their purchases and finally pay for them. Back on the street with their bulging bags the two checked the time and decided to find a quiet spot from which to Apparate back to the cottage.

"I wonder what they've cooked up between them? It's not that I don't _trust _Santana but the last time she tried to cook something for me the building was evacuated."

Rachel chuckled slightly and tried to reassure her friend.

"Don't worry, Quinn spends a lot of time with my daddy learning how to cook and she's actually really good now, though she _does _prefer to do it all by hand rather than use magic to help."

That little bit of information made the hairs on the back of Brittany's neck stand up slightly and she felt a sudden sense of dread. Although Santana wasn't a muggle hater by any stretch of the imagination she _did _try to avoid doing things the muggle way. In her opinion she was born a witch so why _wouldn't _she use her magic?

"Um Rachel, I don't want to worry you but S _hates _doing things the muggle way when she doesn't have to, just how insistent is Quinn when it comes to cooking?"

The brown eyes of her little friend widened and she swallowed slightly as she turned to Brittany, suddenly sharing her friends nervousness.

"She flat out refuses to use magic for cooking…I'm thinking we should _definitely _get home now though, although…they wouldn't fight over something as stupid as cooking methods would they, I mean they're older and wiser right?"

Brittany opened her mouth to reassure Rachel but then a flash of New Year's Eve just gone by played out in her brain. The two explosive friends had been getting steadily drunker as the evening wore on and as usual the subject of the Quidditch cup final came up. Santana still insisted to this day (more because it riled Quinn than through any sense of actual belief) that it was luck that had gotten Ravenclaw the cup. The gentle bantering turned to loud arguing and inevitably a challenge, so at half one in the morning all four women plus their families and guests had found themselves at the Harpies training ground for a fierce game of one on one.

A game which ended when Ginny, the Captain who had been alerted to people in the training ground by security, showed up. Unfortunately it had been just as the two hot heads managed to collide into each other _and _the goal hoops, effectively breaking all three of them and collapsing on the ground in a pile of giggles and broken broomsticks. _That _little stunt had ended in Quinn and Santana having to repair and tend to the ruined training ground while nursing hangovers from hell. With that in mind Brittany grimaced slightly and turned back to Rachel who, judging by the look in her eyes, had just visited the same memory.

"I think we need to get home, as in five minutes ago."

Without any more hesitation the two of them Apparated back to the little cottage hoping against hope that their girlfriends hadn't wrecked anything. They emerged in the living room and all seemed quiet at first, both women took a quick look around the living room and it all seemed in order. In fact, if anything it seemed _cleaner _than it had that morning, that in itself was suspicious but so long as the peace was being kept Rachel was happy to accept it. There was a delightful smell coming from the kitchen and the two relaxed…right up until they heard the angry grunt they both recognised as Quinn's.

"Get your fat ass off my head Lopez!"

There was a slight crash and then a yelp before Santana growled back, just as miffed.

"Not until you give me my damn wand back Fabray, hand it over and I'll move!"

Looking at each other wearily Rachel and Brittany released stereo sighs of exasperation and marched through to the kitchen…and apparently into something from a Saturday morning children's TV show involving gunge and assault courses.

What in the name of Merlin's robes have you done to my _kitchen_!"

Rachel's voice came out slightly higher pitched than she wanted it to but _seriously_…there was some sort of liquid goop hanging off of the light fitting and covering the two witches on the floor who seemed to be tied together in some sort of human pretzel. Santana had managed to gain the upper hand by sitting on Quinn's head but the blonde had a firm hold of the Latina's arms so she couldn't move them, it was a clear deadlock. They glanced at each other and then their girlfriends before starting to speak hurriedly at the same time.

"She started freaking out because she messed up with the mixer, _which _wouldn't have happened if she had stopped to listen, but no, as usual Santana freaking Lopez knows everything and doesn't have to listen to anyone!"

That all came out in a muffled stream from Quinn at the same time as the Latina spouted her own explanation.

"Fabray's being some freaky ass psycho about not using magic to help with cooking which is just stupid because we're witches and we have magic for a reason! Its hardly my fault I don't know how to use these stupid muggle devices!"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Quinn's hot retort steam-rolled over her effortlessly.

"Well if you would stop being such an _ass _and listen for five seconds instead of rushing ahead…or better yet just ask if you aren't sure, then we wouldn't be _in _this mess, now would we!"

Again, the diminutive writer cleared her throat and tried to intervene, again she was overridden, this time by the Latina.

"Perhaps if you weren't being such a freaking weirdo then this wouldn't have happened! But _no _everyone has to do it your way don't they!"

Quinn drew breath to carry on the argument, Rachel drew breath to once again try to interrupt, but it was Brittany who shut the arguing chef's up with a sharp piercing whistle that actually hurt _all _their ears. When she was sure she had both Quinn and Santana's attention she glared in a rarely used and therefore extremely effective way.

"That is ENOUGH! From _both _of you, Santana get off of Quinn, Quinn get up off the floor! Now…it's safe to say that _both _of you are sleeping on the couch tonight after this display, and do NOT argue!"

Both Santana and Quinn abruptly closed their mouths which had opened to argue their case. The Latina scowled heavily and crossed her arms while the Quidditch player shoved her hands in her back jeans pockets and pouted down at her converse. Satisfied they would be quiet for a moment she turned to Rachel who was looking round at the mess in their kitchen with a stunned expression.

"Rachel and I are going to leave now and head to the spa, hopefully after a massage and a soak in the hot tub we can forget this…_appalling _mess the two of you have made and when we return we can actually sit down and have the civilised dinner that we were _supposed _to have!"

Shaking herself slightly to focus on the conversation and not the mess, Rachel nodded in agreement and stepping forward held her hand out.

"And to solve any arguments _I _will be taking both your wands."

As Quinn reached inside her shirt and pulled them from the magical pocket she mumbled an apology. Santana just rolled her eyes and determined to stay sulking, she was after all in the right, when something occurred to her.

"Hey…wait up, if you take _those _then how are we supposed to clean up in here _and _cook the meal?"

Smiling pleasantly it was Brittany who answered, still in the calm yet controlled voice.

"Hmm, well let's think about that shall we? Quinn seems to love the muggle way of doing things so she can teach you, and after the mess that you are partly responsible for I think it's only fair you do it as well!"

Rachel accepted the wands and hid them away in her coat before turning to Brittany and smiling pleasantly, suddenly the idea of a massage, hot tub and perhaps some time in the steam room seemed like the perfect idea, she offered her arm to the blonde who gratefully linked hers through it.

"Come on Brittany, let's leave the children to clean up their mess shall we?"

Smiling back happily she waved her own wand and snatched the two wallets she had just magiced out of their girlfriends pocket's, out of the air. There were twin cries of surprise and the very beginnings of protestations before two sharp gazes pinned them.

"I think that's a great idea, and as _they _are treating us maybe we can also fit in a manicure."

With a sharp crack the two of them Apparated away again leaving two very stunned and (if they cared to admit it, chastised) witches stood in the kitchen covered in the ingredients for banana cake. Quinn licked absently at the blob of sugar on her upper lip and glanced at Santana.

"Wow…Brittany really knows how to yell when she needs too huh?"

Blinking slightly Santana turned to her friend and smiled slightly at the random spikes that were sticking out in all angles from her short blonde hair.

"Yeah, it's actually kinda hot…unless she's yelling at _me _that is. Well, if we are going to stand any chance of worming our way back into our respective bedrooms tonight then I suppose we should clean this crap up…and finish cooking."

As usual the two of them started getting the giggles once the stress of the actual fight had evaporated, and with Brittany yelling at them in a very McGonagall like way it did indeed feel very much like the scrapes they used to get into at school. As a result the big tidy they had to do ended up being full of laughter and reminiscence, it was always the way between the two of them, that was one thing that hadn't changed since Hogwarts, and probably never would. Only an hour later and they had the soup ready to just be warmed along with the bread that Santana had made with Quinn's help. To follow there was a roast leg of lamb for S, Q and Brit and a carefully prepared mushroom and Quorn mince parcel for Rachel. On the third attempt they had _actually _managed to finish the banana cake and it was topped with whipped cream and a banana style custard filling. It was standing nicely on the side. Standing back and regarding their work critically (in a sparkling clean kitchen) Quinn held her hand out for a fist bump, grinning Santana obligingly tapped her knuckles to the Quidditch players and they collapsed gratefully onto the sofa's with a Butterbeer.

"So Q, have you and the house elf made any definitive plans when it comes to your wedding yet? I mean you _have _been engaged like two years now! At this rate me and Brit will tie the knot before you do."

Taking a swig of the pleasantly cool Butterbeer in her hand Quinn shrugged awkwardly and murmured something too low for Santana to hear. A dark eyebrow rose and the Latina leaned forward.

"You might want to use a decibel or two there Q?"

Sighing the Quidditch player ran her free hand through her hair in frustration before letting it fall back to her leg with a thud.

"I'm just…nervous, I mean I don't want the press to turn up because I'm going to be nervous enough, but at the same time I don't want to appear to be so private that it seems like I'm stuck up. Also there's the matter of…well, you know, my _parents_."

Santana narrowed her eyes and made a conscious effort to relax her grip on the bottle in her hands. Two years later and even the thought of those weak willed bigoted idiots was enough to raise her blood pressure.

"Q, no offence but they're out of your life now, why do you _care _what they think?"

Picking at the label on her bottle distractedly the blonde blew out a breath and shrugged a shoulder listlessly.

"I know they made it clear they didn't want me San, but they're my parents you know, and getting married is something I feel like I should let them in on. I know they wont care or even show up but…I don't want to _not _invite them."

Sipping her Butterbeer slowly to take the time to control her response Santana thought carefully. Personally she couldn't understand why Quinn cared about them anymore but then again she was from a really close family so the Quidditch players situation was completely alien to her. Heaving a sigh she reached out and hesitantly lay a hand on her friends shoulder.

"If you want to invite them then talk to Rachel, talk to your grams and see what they think? Rach because she needs to be involved and your Grams because she's kick ass, and also she knows her daughter and son in law better than any of us."

Smiling slightly Quinn nodded and looked down at her feet wondering idly about buying a new pair of converse in Harpies green.

"I _guess _that could work, what about the publicity thing though?"

The Latina snorted.

"That ones _obvious _you giant dork! Lauren works at the Prophet now, you're inviting her anyway so offer her an exclusive, it will help her career and you know the person covering the wedding wont try and put any sort of spin on it."

Slapping a hand to her forehead loudly Quinn rolled her eyes at her own idiocy.

"I'd forgotten she works there, what would I do without you S?"

Quirking her lips slightly the Latina took another sip of beer before answering casually.

"Well, in bed with your lover tonight instead of sleeping on the sofa for a start!"

Groaning faintly Quinn drained the last of her beer and mock glared at her best friend before getting up to fetch them both a refill.

"Ugh, don't remind me, we're going to have to work on charming them this evening and hopefully we can worm our way back into the bedroom. Separate ones of course!"

At the hastily spoken addendum Santana snorted again and blurted.

"Oh Merlin yes! Can you _imagine _the four of us in the same bed?"

At that point a weird silence fell, as soon as she'd spoken she _knew _that it was a mistake as unbidden the both of them did just that…imagined all four of them in the same bed. There were two identical flushes of embarrassment and Quinn murmured something about the kitchen before heading that way hurriedly. At the exact same time that Santana shot upright and decided she needed to use the bathroom. For the sake of both their sanity's Rachel and Brittany returned before they had to finish up their distraction techniques. If either of their girlfriends thought there was anything odd about the way Quinn and Santana hugged them they put it down to being forced to clean and cook together. San and Brit took refuge in the living room flipping through the TV channels with interest while Rachel and Quinn retreated to the dining room to make sure the table was set.

"I'm amazed you two managed to work together so well, the cake looks amazing, something even my _dad _would be envious of and he's the best baker I know!"

Quinn smiled proudly as she lay the cutlery around the table, picking up a heart shaped name card she raised an eyebrow and Rachel smiled shyly.

"It's our first dinner party, I wanted to do it right, plus, I thought it would be kind of sweet?"

Shaking her head slightly Quinn moved round the table and wrapped her arms round the writers waist from behind pulling her close enough to prop her chin on a shoulder.

"You are just too cute Rachel Berry, I'm sorry about earlier, you know how me and San can get if we're left alone supervised."

Rolling her eyes and turning around within the embrace so she could loop her arms round the Quidditch players neck, Rachel shook her head fondly.

"You two are impossible! I swear that even at the age of eighty Brittany and I are going to be having to pull you two apart to stop you fighting over the same rocking chair."

Grinning abashedly Quinn found herself confessing that even she and Santana had come to that conclusion while they were cleaning the kitchen earlier. Reaching up on her tiptoes to steal a sweet kiss Rachel rested her forehead on Quinn's.

"What else did you talk about while we were gone?"

Blushing a bright red as she remembered the very last thing that had been the topic of conversation between the two old friends, Quinn cleared her throat and decided to stick to the previous conversation.

"Well she asked me about the wedding actually and why we hadn't set a date, I sort of…told her it was partly my fear of the press ya know? Knowing they want to be there and so not wanting to pi…uh annoy them by making it private."

The writer nodded as this was something they had discussed before when Rachel's fathers had made the same innocent enquiry.

"Then Santana pointed out something that was really obvious and made me feel like a bit of an idiot for not realising it myself. Lauren works at the Prophet and we were inviting her anyway, offer her an exclusive which helps her career and we have a journalist we trust…what do you think?"

Rachel flushed slightly as she had also forgotten that, grinning slightly however she nodded enthusiastically.

"I think that's a wonderful idea love…did you tell her the other thing that was bothering you?"

Nodding reluctantly she pulled Rachel a little closer to her and sighed into the cinnamon and vanilla scented hair heavily.

"Yeah, she doesn't know why I want to invite them and I guess I can why but the fact is I cant help it. I'd feel bad if I failed to invite them but then I'd also feel bad if they did turn up and ruined our big day…I'm conflicted and it's making my head hurt. All I want is to stand up in front of our friends and family to tell everyone what you mean to me and that I know we're going to be together forever."

Tilting her head enough to press a kiss to the Quidditch players forehead Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"Well, maybe you should just invite them and see what happens, then you are at peace with your conscience because you issued the invite. If they choose to ignore it then they choose to ignore it. It wont change how much we love each other or detract from the special feeling of the day. And I'm sure Puck and Finn would be willing to escort them out if they _did _turn up with the intention of causing trouble, though I have to say I doubt your father would try anything after his last encounter with magic."

Quinn nodded soberly at that, she hadn't really thought of it that way. Then again she should know by now that the thoughts she had that seemed so tangled and erratic in her own head always seemed to make sense when she confided them to Rachel. Smiling brightly she stole one last kiss and then pulled back to double check the table.

"In that case we sit down tomorrow and set a date, I want to marry you Rachel Berry and I'm going to da…um, blooming well do it!"

Trying not to laugh at the way that, even now, two years after leaving Hogwarts Quinn would always make an effort to curb her swearing in front of her. The tiny brunette glanced down at the sparkling engagement ring the Quidditch player had given her the night of their leaving ball.

"I'm ready whenever you are Quinn Fabray, I always have been and I always will be."

A gagging noise came from the direction of the door followed by the muffled thump of a hand impacting the back of a head and a muffled curse. Santana emerged from the doorway rubbing the back of her head followed by a fondly smiling Brittany. Scowling slightly the Latina murmured as she looked at their smirking friends.

"Stop grinning like a couple of demented gargoyles! If you have finished with all the mushy crap _some _of us are hungry."

Despite the grumpy façade they could both see the poorly concealed excitement at the idea of a date finally being set, sparkling in Santana's brown eyes. Rolling her own hazel ones Quinn moved towards the kitchen making sure to 'accidentally' nudge the brunettes shoulder with a smirk. Losing the scowl Santana smirked back and made an effort to try and trip the Quidditch player, up until she realised Rachel and Brit were looking at the two of them disapprovingly again. Quinn insisted that the others sit and she would serve, the soup was vegetable and completely vegan friendly as was the bread. Once the food was on the table conversation turned to mutual topics such as how everyone else from their graduating year was doing.

Kurt had gone into fashion and like Rachel was spanning both worlds, his muggle shop was based in London and his magical one was in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. He insisted that one of the worst things about Hogwarts was the fact that for any official event such as dances if you were very limited for last minute fashions. Turns out he was right as business was booming in all three locations. He was living with Blaine who had pursued his career on the stage and was currently an understudy for a show in London about witches or some such thing. Finn had also gone into professional Quidditch and was a reserve player for the Cannons, Puck was working security inside the ministry and finally dating Lauren. Sam was studying to become a professor at Hogwarts teaching Quidditch as Madame Hooch was approaching retirement. Tina and Mike had been snatched up by the research department at the Ministry of Magic and were incredibly busy.

The second course went down even better than the first one and by this point the conversation was back on the wedding that was now very definitely forthcoming. Santana swallowed her mouthful and glanced over at the Quidditch player who was talking animatedly about how the team would be so pleased that she finally set a date. A tiny twinge of jealousy shot through her as she considered the possibility that the blonde would jump at the chance to have Ginny by her side at the altar instead of her. Clearing her throat she decided to test the waters, subtly of course so she spoke to Rachel instead.

"So, have you given any thoughts to who you want as bridesmaids then midget? I mean I'm assuming you will take on the more feminine role given Fabray's man shoulders."

Quinn frowned and tried to look at her shoulders without actually looking like she was looking at them, the result was an odd kind of twisted spasm. Rachel rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to flick a pea at the smirking Latina.

"yes, actually Santana I have and I would be delighted if Brittany would agree to be my chief bridesmaid?"

She looked over to her friend who clapped her hands together happily and jumped up and down in her seat giggling.

"Yes! I'd love to Rachel, wow thank you…who else are you going to ask?"

The brunette smiled widely.

"Well Kurt would never forgive me if I didn't ask him and Blaine so they will be my unconventional brides _men_, and of course will be designing our dresses."

Quinn was well aware that Santana was fishing and although a part of her would have loved to string her hot headed friend along a bit she sighed internally and glanced over at the Latina. She was slicing another chunk of lamb off before dipping it into the mint sauce and seemingly oblivious to the conversation.

"So…I mean it's a contradiction in terms and you're not actually male but I was hoping that you might be my best man San?"

The Latina tried not to grin outright but it was a losing battle and so she decided to hell with it. Smirking widely she finished her mouthful, washing it down with more Butterbeer and nodded.

"I guess someone is going to have to stop you from freaking out an forgetting the vows, or losing the rings."

Nodding solemnly the blonde picked up her bottle of Butterbeer and they looked at each other for a long moment before grinning like loons and clicking the bottles together in a toast. The rest of the meal went by even more pleasantly with Rachel and Quinn discussing the colour schemes they could go with, and Santana and Brittany floating various location ideas. By the time the cake was brought in along with the cream, coffee and of course tea for Quinn they had whittled it down to two different ones. Rachel's fathers cottage as they could use the field outside for a reception and the party, or the one they preferred but weren't sure they would be allowed which was the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. With full bellies and mugs of their favoured hot beverage the four of them trooped into the lounge and Santana looked at the box for twister with a dubious expression.

"Okay…this looks several different kinds of difficult, not to mention hands and faces could end up in certain places they aren't meant to be."

Quinn snorted in amusement and raised a challenging eyebrow.

"What's the matter Lopez, you not up to the challenge?"

Downing what was left in her mug with a stare that refused to back down the Latina rolled her sleeves up meaningfully and started to lay out the mat. Brittany read through the instructions and raised an amused eyebrow.

"Okay, one of us needs to be the spinner and doesn't have to get squashed by the others on the mat, does anyone want to…"

Rachel shot up and took the spinner from the surprised blondes hands.

"I'm spinner! No offence but you're all taller than me and Brittany is definitely far more flexible. Plus of course, as the host, or co host I almost _have _to, it's pretty much dinner party law."

Brittany just laughed and shook her head as she joined the other two, both Santana and Quinn were keyed up and determined to win. Brittany caught Rachel's eye and rolled her eyes sympathetically before taking her place. Once Rachel had recounted the rules to all three of them the game started, as of course did the hilarity. The first game was won by Quinn when Brittany and Santana ended up making out underneath her in a tangle, the second was won by Santana when Quinn tripped over her own foot and sent both herself and Brittany flying into the TV stand. The third game was most definitely won by Brittany as Quinn and Santana ended up fighting over the same green spot and brawling clumsily until Rachel 'accidentally' dropped her now cold coffee on both of them. Sitting up and spluttering slightly the two quickly murmured an apology as they were still trying to avoid a night on the sofa. Brittany was the first to succumb to weariness after the long day and with an apologetic smile turned to Rachel.

"I know this feel's like we're eating and running almost but I'm shattered after today, I think it's time for home and bed, especially if I'm going to give Santana enough time to grovel her way back into the bed."

The Latina rolled her eyes while Rachel and Brittany smirked at each other, Quinn grinned until Rachel looked her way. At that point she tried her best to look as though she derived no amusement whatsoever…obviously in an attempt to get back into Rachel's good graces and her own bed.

"No problem Brit, we're really glad you guys came over and as plans for the wedding speed up we'll keep in touch for fittings and stuff."

The two friends embraced for a long moment while Santana and Quinn stood to the side trying not to scuff their feet. Quinn hugged Brittany and Rachel (despite Santana's protestations) hugged the Latina. The two old friends restricted themselves to a one armed hug and fist bump before Brit and Santana Apparated back to their apartment. Yawning Quinn picked up the dishes and carried them through to the kitchen looking at the dishes despairingly. From behind her Rachel muttered a spell and they started washing themselves, the Quidditch player turned round and grinned.

"Wow, I thought you were going to make me wash those as well for fighting."

Smiling slightly Rachel deftly slipped her wand back into her pocket and gestured for the blonde to move over towards her. Quinn did so willingly and pulled Rachel into a soft but very thorough kiss, determined to show her fiancée just how deeply in love she actually was. Pulling away when breathing became an issue the Quidditch player looked down into Rachel's passion clouded eyes and smiled softly.

"Do I have to sleep on the sofa?"

Unable to help herself Rachel started giggling and managed to shake her head.

"No, I _should _make you but I haven't given you your valentines present yet, and for some reason Fabray I cant sleep without a lump stealing all the covers and sprawling over three quarters of the bed."

Grinning crookedly Quinn nodded.

"Well in that case I guess I should, yeah, I mean I wouldn't want you to have to find someone else to fill in that very difficult role."

Rachel nodded in agreement and taking Quinn's hand led the way upstairs using her wand to lock up and turn things off as she went. For once Quinn didn't even _think _of offering a protest at doing things the muggle way. They changed quickly into their sleeping clothes, Rachel had Quinn's old Ravenclaw Captain's jersey and some shorts while Quinn still had the old Gryffindor T Shirt of her girlfriends and some loose sweatpants. Once they were settled down comfortably and Quinn had let Gideon out for a night flight they both pulled their presents from their respective hiding places. Quinn chewed her lip nervously and toyed with the badly tied ribbon that she had tried to place around the red wrapped parcel. Taking a breath for courage she handed it over.

"Open yours first…you know in case you hate it so much you don't want to give me mine?"

Smiling indulgently Rachel accepted the package and started to unwrap it carefully, more carefully than the clumsily wrapped package actually warranted.

"All right but I wont hate it, you always worry but I never hate what you come up with…sometimes it's odd until you explain why, then it becomes extra special."

The blonde nodded and rubbed the back of her neck while she watched on anxiously as the paper was slowly peeled back, folded and placed to one side. Rachel was aware of Quinn's agitation but knew that whatever the Quidditch player had brought her would be thoughtfully chosen, sometimes offbeat but always deeply thought out. And as she suspected this gift was no exception, nestled in amongst the tissue paper was an old, very old fountain pen, there was a certificate underneath it and forehead creased in concentration she reached in and extracted it. With careful hands she unfolded and started to read the small piece of calligraphy embossed card. She was only seven words in when she gasped and turned to Quinn with wide eyes.

"Is this…is this really _her _fountain pen? You brought me Rowena Ravenclaw's fountain pen?"

Rubbing the back of her neck again Quinn nodded self consciously.

"I know that you were in Gryffindor but I figured with you being a writer, that owning the fountain pen that used to belong to one of the smartest witches ever born could only help with your projects…was that okay?"

Reaching across Rachel pulled Quinn into such a deep kiss that the blonde forgot all about the parcel that she hadn't opened yet. The little brunette however had not forgotten and wasn't going to allow Quinn to forget either. Pulling away from the kiss she got her breath back and then pecked the tip of the Quidditch players nose sweetly.

"It's perfect Foxy, now open yours okay?"

Blinking dumbly for a moment, Quinn had to shake herself as she wrapped her fingers around the box Rachel placed in her hands. Smiling dopily she started to unwrap the much more neatly wrapped present in a much more messy way with paper scraps and ribbons flying everywhere. It never ceased to amuse Rachel that as older as they got Quinn never lost her childish enthusiasm when it came to unwrapping gifts. As she finally ripped into the cardboard box Quinn's eyes went wide and she looked up at Rachel for a moment who was chewing her lower lip nervously. Looking back down into the box she reached in and carefully extracted the very first copy of 'Shaky' swallowing she ran her forefinger lightly over the raised outline of a perfect replica of her little shark.

"Read the dedication."

Quinn didn't look up when Rachel spoke as she was scared that if she did the tears would start to fall, instead she flipped open the book and her eyes fell to the typed dedication that would grace every copy of the book.

'_For Q, the bravest, sweetest and most amazing person it has ever been my pleasure to meet. I love you now and always and just like shaky will you always be able to depend on me.'_

"I know it's not strictly speaking a good present but I wanted you to have the very first copy of the book because if it wasn't for you it wouldn't exist."

Mastering her emotions Quinn very carefully placed the book on her nightstand and then swept the detritus from unwrapping it onto the floor. Reaching across she pulled Rachel to her and started peppering her face with sweet little kisses as she murmured between them.

"That…was…the _best_…present…ever…Shaky will be…so proud."

Sinking down into the bed they both giggled slightly as the kisses slowly went from shy, romantic pecks to longer more exploratory ones until it was all tongue's teeth and lips. Their nightclothes were quickly stripped off and discarded around the bedroom as they set about thanking each other for their gifts and for being in each others lives. After all, with a wedding to plan and Brittany and Santana as their co organisers, it was going to be nigh on _impossible _to find a moments peace in the coming months!

_Hmm it has been a long time coming but finally I have posted a PAF one shot lol, I thought as I was all alone on Valentines day I would indulge my romantic streak by letting the Hogwarts girls out to play! And now of course there is the possibility of writing about the wedding and hen and stag nights, if you want them? Um I know I ended it in the PG zone but these guys are just too sweet for that, having said that if anyone wants to take up where I left off and fill in the gaps so to speak, I'd love to see what you come up with! Well I need to get some sleep now but before I leave you I just have to say it….FABERY WON! FABERRY FTW! _

_Also I know some people have done artwork for this story and maybe some of my others but I am useless at finding them so if anyone knows of any please e mail me links to bxmrphy aim .com (obviously without the spaces lol) so I can thank people! Happy Valentines Day everyone _


End file.
